Memorias
by Renee09
Summary: "Mi vida parecía haber sido guardada en lo más profundo de mi memoria, la veía como un recuerdo muy lejano, tan borroso que apenas lograba distinguirla" Historia basada en las memorias de Lisa Hayes, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Aqui va el nuevo experimento, espero les guste ;)

* * *

El aroma del café frente a mi inundaba mis pulmones, estaba muy caliente, como siempre ignoré el vapor que salía por la taza y lleve el líquido hasta mi boca, justo como lo esperaba quemé mi lengua por completo, solté un par de maldiciones y deje la taza donde estaba. El ordenador frente a mi me declaraba la guerra, la página en blanco me embarraba en la cara mi falta de talento para escribir, ya que esta, era la segunda vez que intentaba iniciar con la tarea que la editorial me había encargado. Escribir mis memorias.

Fue idea de uno de los nuevos ministros de la tierra unida, hacer una autobiografía de la Almirante Elizabeth Hayes, todavía me sonaba demasiado presuntuoso ¿quién era yo, para escribir mi vida? el ministro me había respondido la pregunta al instante que la formule.  
– Usted y su esposo son los personajes más emblemáticos de la historia moderna, fueron testigos de la primera guerra interestelar, gracias a ustedes la reconstrucción del planeta fue posible – la convicción con la que hablaba el  
ministro me generaba cierta incomodidad ¿en verdad éramos tan importantes?

Decidí darle una oportunidad al proyecto que me estaban proponiendo, así que, aquí me encontraba una vez más, encerrada en mi estudio intentando pensar como iniciar un relato que contara mi vida. Cuando me entrevisté con el director de la editorial y le expuse mis notables preocupaciones por mi falta de talento para escribir, el salió con la peor respuesta que yo esperaba  
- que usted sepa escribir es lo de menos Almirante –  
- ¡cómo lo de menos!¡si es lo más importante! – pude ver en su mirada el notable temor que le produjo mi tajante respuesta  
- usted solo encárguese de relatarnos como ha sido su vida, sus experiencias, su entrada a la milicia, sus decisiones más importantes, y nosotros nos encargaremos de darle forma a sus ideas, tenemos un equipo por demás preparado, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse -

¡Bah! que fácil sonaba, tanto que de nuevo ya llevaba más de una hora intentando escribir una sola palabra sin mayor éxito y con la lengua quemada. Me levanté de mi escritorio, la desesperación estaba empezando a dominar mi cuerpo, y debo admitir que también mi orgullo se encontraba muy raspado, no estaba acostumbrada a perder retos. Fui hasta la chimenea que tenía enfrente, era nuestro lugar preferido para poner las fotografías de nuestra familia.

Ahí estaban algunas fotos de los días jóvenes de Rick y yo en algunas saliamos aun con nuestros uniformes del SDF1 y el escuadrón Skull, la foto de nuestro matrimonio, la mañana en el hospital cuando cargue por primera vez a nuestro primer hijo, otra más en el nacimiento de Sarah, los primeros días escolares de ambos, las fotos preferidas de navidad, las vacaciones, los cumpleaños, todos eran recuerdos maravillosos que, de cierta forma contaban nuestra historia, tome entre mis manos la más reciente fotografía agregada a la colección, el primer retrato de mi primer nieto. El hijo de Roy.

Me costaba trabajo pensar como había pasado el tiempo, podía decir al día de hoy, que mi vida era completamente feliz, compartí mi vida con el hombre que más he amado, superamos juntos tiempos difíciles, fuimos testigos de la reconstrucción de todo un planeta, y lo que más me tenía orgullosa es que los horizontes de la raza humana habían traspasado los límites de la galaxia. Y además si a todo esto le agregaba la felicidad que mi familia nos brindaba, era todo invaluable.

Caminé hasta el enorme librero que se encontraba en mi estudio, llegaba del piso al techo, con cientos de libros de todo tipo, mi esposo siempre se sorprendía de que todos los libros que se encontraban ahí ya habían sido leídos por mí. Pero era la verdad, mi gusto por los libros era contundente y expansivo, los ordenaba  
por categorías, y sabía perfectamente en donde estaba cada uno de ellos.

Llevé mi dedo índice para acariciar el lomo de todos ellos, era un proceso que me relajaba y me daba mucha liberación y me detuve hasta encontrar un material que yo sabía no debía estar en ese librero, porque, para empezar ni siquiera era un libro. Lo tomé, y me sorprendí al descubrir una fina capa de polvo en toda la pasta, parecía viejo ¿cuántos años tenía que yo no abría aquel álbum? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, lo tomé y lo lleve hasta mi escritorio, me senté y tomé de uno de mis cajones un pequeño toallon que utilice para limpiarlo un poco. Tomé mi taza de café, ya estaba bebible. Abrí la primera página y me encontré con una caligrafía que yo reconocía perfectamente "Este álbum pertenece a Lisa Hayes"

Ya había olvidado ese álbum, mi vida previa a mis hijos parecía haber sido guardada en lo más profundo de mi memoria, la veía como un recuerdo muy lejano tan borroso que apenas lograba distinguirlo. Lo abrí con sumo cuidado y podría decir que con cierta devoción, y al encontrar la primera fotografía se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era una fotografía de la boda de mis padres, seguramente era la única que quedaba. Mi padre se veía tan joven con su cabello castaño cubierto bajo su sombrero militar, relucía su mirada transparente y autoritaria, vestía su uniforme militar, y su brazo derecho sostenía el de mi madre, quien se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco, su cabello color miel igual al mío enredaba flores blancas que resaltaban sus ojos verdes, me sorprendí al ver el parecido que ella y yo teníamos. Cuanto desearía que ellos hubieran estado presentes en mis momentos más felices.

Le di otro gran trago a mi café, y rose las teclas de mi computadora. Ya tenía una idea de más o menos por dónde empezar, no valía la pena mencionar como se conocieron mis padres, ni cuando y como había nacido yo. Lo importante era encontrar el punto exacto en el que yo había decidido tomar el camino que me llevó a la carrera militar que muchos admiraban y otros tantos envidiaban. Pero ¿en dónde se encontraba ese punto?

Giré mi vista hacia el álbum, y pase a la siguiente página. Sonreí, por la ironía de recibir justo frente a mí, la pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza desde hace varios minutos. El rostro de la persona que estaba en esa fotografía, era precisamente de quién había iniciado mi vida como militar; no directamente, pero gracias a él tomé la decisión. Y para sorpresa de muchos mi decisión de entrar a la milicia no fue por historia familiar, obligación, talento o por amor a mi patria, sino por la más banal justificación. Amor

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están? Tanto tiempo sin leernos ¿no? Estoy muy emocionada, este es mi siguiente experimento, es una idea que llegó a mi en mis más recientes vacaciones, y no pude dejar de pensar en la historia, y en seguida me puse a escribir, como han podido leer en este prologo pequeñito, contaré la vida de nuestra querida Lisa Hayes. A los que me leyeron en mi fic anterior les debo mucho, estoy consciente de que Dont Look Back, fue una historia con muchos defectos gramáticos, ortográficos, y contextuales, pero después de todo era mi primera historia, así que de la experiencia y los errores se aprende, no quiero decir con esto que no este satisfecha con lo que fue mi primer intento, todo lo contrario, me trajo mucha felicidad y me hizo encontrar un pasatiempo que me llena mucho y me ayuda mucho. Con "Memorias" les prometo haré un mayor esfuerzo, intentaré que este a las alturas de sus expectativas y sobre todo que nos traiga imágenes de los personajes que tanto queremos.

Les agradezco de nuevo la lectura, y por favor dejenme comentarios, quejas, porras, sugerencias, ¡lo que sea!

Les quiere, R.


	2. El primer destello

Gracias, por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO I.

* * *

_ Febrero del año 2000_

* * *

- ¡Irás, te guste o no! - los ojos de mi padre estaban cargados de ira mientras me veía fijamente. Algunos años atrás esa mirada me hubiera congelado de pies a cabeza, pero con el paso de los años aprendí a tolerarla, a sostenerla y hasta cierto punto a retarla, mi madre me decía que cada día que pasaba mi carácter se volvía igual al de mi padre.  
- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a obligarme! que seas mi padre no te convierte en el dueño de mi vida - escuché claramente como mi padre golpeo la mesa con sus puños cerrados mientras su rostro se contraía y pasaba a tener una tonalidad rojiza.  
- Donald, por favor - Mi madre siempre era quien intervenía en nuestras acaloradas discusiones, que en recientes meses eran más frecuentes.  
- No te metas en esto Sarah, esta hija tuya es una irreverente, y no permitiré que haga lo que se le dé la gana, ¡irás a la cena, te guste o no! – sus ojos parecían salirse de sus parpados y sentía como su miraba me taladraba por completo.

No me importó en lo más mínimo la faceta amenazadora de mi padre, me sentía controlada, y aquello que él pretendía hacer en esa cena me parecía una verdadera estupidez, así que sin siquiera pensar en lo que me pasaría al desobedecer a mi padre, me levanté de golpe de la mesa haciendo que la silla detrás de mí se fuera de espaldas, boté la servilleta de mesa y salí corriendo en dirección a mi habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi padre combinados con los intentos inútiles de mi madre para intentar calmarlo.

Entré a mi habitación como león enjaulado, respiraba con dificultad, mis manos me temblaban incontrolablemente y mis lágrimas se desbordaban por mi rostro aumentándome más la rabia. Caminé por todos lados, mi alcoba era amplia, como el resto de mi casa, mi padre en su intento de traer algo de su niñez, había comprado esta propiedad por el amplio parecido que tenía a la arquitectura inglesa. Terminé sentada en el banco frente a mi piano que para mí, era el único refugio que tenía en toda la casa, deslice mis dedos por las blancas teclas mientras estas emitían sonidos que me relajaban y me quitaban poco a poco la frustración.

Cumplí los dieciséis años tres meses atrás, mis padres me habían llevado a cenar a un lugar fuera de la ciudad, ya que me negué rotundamente a hacer una fiesta en casa. Y ahora mi padre pretendía que yo asistiera a una cena para que él me presentara oficialmente a todo su grupo social, empresarios, militares de alto rango y gente importante. No me hubiera importado si yo no supiera perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de mi padre con esa cena, no era para que yo me divirtiera, sino para que todas aquellas personas se dieran cuenta que la hija del Almirante Hayes ya no era una niña y por lo tanto ya se encontraba en edad para poder entablar una relación formal y más adelante contraer matrimonio.

La sola idea me removía todos mis intestinos, la única que podía decidir sobre qué hacer con su vida, era yo. Lamentablemente viniendo de una familia con tan amplia historia militar, ser cualquier persona, no era cosa fácil. El apellido de mi padre era reconocido en todo el mundo político y militar, éramos como él decía la sangre azul de la casta militar. Y no era que yo no me sintiera orgullosa de mi origen, todo lo contrario, amaba mi cultura, mi país, el acento inglés, todo. Incluso me sentía orgullosa de mi padre, de sus logros, su carrera y su heroísmo, pero su carácter controlador era otra cosa.

Escuché dos "toc, toc" en la puerta, pero los ignoré por completo, aunque yo bien sabía de quien se trataba, minutos después la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a mi madre, quien tomó asiento a lado de mi. Me miró fijamente por unos instantes, y rozo las teclas de mi piano, yo podría jurar que las teclas bajo los dedos de mi madre sonaban mucho mejor, toco mi pieza favorita "Para Elisa" ella siempre tuvo ese sentido de respetar mi espacio, y mis silencios, sabía perfectamente que para hablar conmigo primero tenía que tener la cabeza fría.

- Tu padre está muy molesto - siguió tocando por unos minutos más, hasta detenerse por completo para buscar mi mirada que de pronto estaba clavada en el piso  
- Lisa cariño, no puedes ignorarme todo el día, creo que le debes una disculpa a tu padre - para cuando había terminado de hablar, yo ya me encontraba totalmente indignada por lo que había escuchado  
- ¿disculpa? ¡pero si él, es quien está tratando de controlar mi vida, madre sabes perfectamente para que es esa cena, siento como si me estuvieran vendiendo como una res! -  
- Por dios, porque tienes que ser tan dramática - los ojos de mi madre ahora estaba bañados por un matiz de molestia  
- ¡Sabes que no exagero, madre es una tontería – tengo que reconocer, que yo en ese tiempo era un tanto berrinchuda, era la única hija de una pareja con buena posición económica, rara vez se me negaban las cosas, así que mi carácter no era precisamente bueno y sobre todo maduro.  
- Basta ya Elizabeth Hayes - ahora sí, ella ya estaba enojada. Lo sabía porque solo en esas ocasiones mi madre me llamaba por mi nombre completo  
- ¡Pero madre! - intenté rezongar un poco más, no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente.  
- Pero nada, por Dios Lisa ya no eres una niña. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nadie tiene por que tomar decisiones por ti, al menos en cuanto a tu vida se trata, pero no puedes ignorar que todo lo que hace tu padre es porque quiere que estés bien. Dices que no quieres que controlen tu vida, pero te aseguro que no te has puesto a pensar ni un segundo en que quieres hacer con tu vida ¿o sí? -

Me tomó totalmente desprevenida, estaba por abrir la boca, pero tonta no era sabía que me estaban diciendo la verdad. Mi madre tenía razón, no me había puesto a pensar un solo minuto en que quería hacer con mi vida, ¿estudiar? sí, no quería ser una ignorante por el resto de mi vida, deseaba prepararme, pero eso era lo único que tenía claro, ya que jamás me había puesto a pensar en a que quería dedicarme, la segunda opción era contradictoria para mi; por un lado me generaba añoranza y deseo, pero por otro lado hería mi lado independiente y frustrado, por que a la fecha no había logrado entablar una conversación con alguien del sexo opuesto, mi carácter difícil y mi timidez no ayudaban nada. A si que la opción de casarme parecía ser la más remota.

Pero era un hecho que tenía que decidir pronto, ya que en dos años más terminaría la preparatoria. La molestia se deshizo por completo cuando mi madre me tomó entre sus brazos.  
- No es tan malo, por favor, no me gusta verte pelear con tu padre todo el tiempo, hazlo por mí ¿quieres? - Jamás, en el tiempo que mi madre estuvo con vida pude negarle algo.

Mi manera de pedir disculpas fue ir a la cena que había organizado mi padre. Recuerdo haber ido con mi madre a buscar algo apropiado que ponerme, ella estaba totalmente emocionada, deseaba que me viera deslumbrante, aunque a lado de ella yo sentía que era una piedra junto a un diamante. Mi madre, precisamente era el punto débil de mi padre, pese a su carácter fatal y su seriedad, mi madre era la única que podía sacar ese lado tierno de él, a mis ojos, mi madre tenía sus mañas para que mi padre siempre terminara haciendo lo que ella quería. ¿El precio? Mi madre cedió su vida completa al Almirante Hayes, se caso a la edad de dieciocho años, y vivía únicamente para él y para mí.

Llegué a la cena del brazo de mi padre, y con mi madre detrás de nosotros. Llevaba un vestido verde que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, un escote muy pronunciado terminaba en mi espalda baja, dejando ver mi piel blanca, llevaba un peinado alto que dejaba sueltos algunos mechones sobre mi frente, y gracias a las zapatillas que llevaba me veía mucho más alta de lo que realmente era.

Debo de admitir que ver las miradas sorprendidas de más de uno, me gusto bastante, en realidad mi madre había hecho un trabajo excelente. Mi padre me presentó a casi todos los asistentes, militares, hijos de políticos y hasta un general sumamente joven el cual no recuerdo su nombre. La sonrisa de mi padre me decía que estaba orgulloso, se comportaba como si estuviera presumiendo su joya más reciente.

El resto de la noche me la pase caminando de un lugar a otro, ya que mis padres se había reunido con algunos amigos, platicaban y reían entre ellos, mientras yo me sentía como una oveja en una habitación llena de leones. Varios "interesados" se acercaban a mi, eran educados y trataban de hacer platica conmigo, pero todos terminaban por aburrirme, parecían una bola de orangutanes sin una pizca de inteligencia. Terminé totalmente aburrida, decidí ir por algo de beber y fue ahí donde mis ojos se cruzaron con la persona que sería el centro de mi vida durante casi una década.

Entre al salón de aperitivos, y él estaba en el salón de comida con un grupo de personas, llevaba una camisa blanca arrugada con una corbata improvisada, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos que no combinaban en nada con su atuendo, platicaba fluidamente con los que lo acompañaban que parecían estar igual de incómodos que él, ya que como me enteraría más tarde, ellos eran el grupo de científicos de la base militar en la que mi padre trabajaba. Eran quienes dedicaban su vida entera al desarrollo biotecnológico, a simple vista se podía deducir que ese, no era el tipo de evento al que ellos solían frecuentar, pero debido al poder de mi padre, asistir significaba conseguir enormes recursos económicos para el departamento de ciencias.

No puedo decir que nuestro primer encuentro fue el mejor, de hecho fue muy desafortunado, pero suficientemente trascendental para dejar grabado en nuestras mentes aquel instante

- Ya vámonos – la apatía con la que hablaba me dejaba sorprendida, se veía que estaba incomodo, pero además también estaba molesto.  
- Tendrás que aguantarte, recuerda que estamos aquí para poder conseguir fondos, que de otra forma jamás lograríamos concentrar. Los cheques del General Hayes son muy generosos – pude ver la mueca de disgusto de aquel hombre cuando mencionó el nombre de mi padre  
- Solo por eso estoy aquí, suficiente tenemos en la base con aguantarlo, como para ahora también aguantar a su hija, que seguramente debe ser igual de presuntuosa y odiosa – soltó las palabras con tanta naturalidad, que de verdad me las creí.

Recuerdo bien como sentí el agrio sabor de mi saliva luego de aquel comentario, mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes y la rabia se subió por todo mi cuerpo, me volví tan ajena a mis movimientos, que no me di cuenta cuando tiré mi bebida sobre el suelo, haciendo que todos ellos voltearan su mirada y se dieran cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

Yo en ese entonces era tan solo una jovencita, asi que no pude reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentar a la persona que tan despectivamente se había referido a mi para exigirle una disculpa, lo único que pude hacer fue girar mi cuerpo y salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Deseaba irme y desaparecer, esa cena era un desastre, justo como yo lo pensé desde el momento que mi padre lo mencionó, todos ahí me veían como la hija inútil del General Hayes, y todos ahí tenían la obligación de tratarme bien, ya que si hacían lo contrario, mi padre se encargaría de hacer de sus vidas algo imposible.

Encontré una especie de estudio al cual me metí de inmediato, se que no debería haberme sentido tan insultada, pero escuchar las palabras ciegas de alguien que ni siquiera me conocía me afecto por completo. Tomé asiento y saque el libro que llevaba en mi bolsa de mano "orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen, lo abrí en donde me había quedado, pero fue un intento inútil leerlo, estaba demasiado molesta, lo cerré de mala gana y salí a toma aire fresco al pequeño balcón.

Estaba decidida a no salir de aquel lugar hasta que todo aquel evento terminara, me sentía ridícula, como una impostora, y como una completa tonta ya que por unos instantes me había tragado el cuento de ser la hija perfecta que todos admiraban y en algún punto buscarían. No puedo recordar cuanto tiempo estuve parada tomando el aire, ya que en ningún momento escuche la puerta abrirse, solo fui conciente de que no estaba sola, hasta que ese alguien se dirigió a mi.

- ¿también ya estás harta de todo este lugar? – la voz de mi acompañante era ahora más cálida y hasta cierto punto más sincera. Cuando voltee para ver de frente a la persona que era responsable de mi depresión repentina, sentí mis intestinos retorcerse a causa del enojo y la rabia. Hubiera querido soltarte un par de maldiciones y ¿por que no? hasta unos cuantos golpes ya que juro que busque rápidamente algún objeto para poder lanzárselo, pero desafortunadamente no encontré nada.

Mi garganta estaba seca, totalmente cerrada. No quise siquiera responder a lo que me había preguntado, solo moví mi cuerpo e intenté salir del balcón, pero para mi mala suerte el me impidió el paso, cerrando completamente con su cuerpo la salida.

- Escucha, tengo que pedirte una disculpa, se que lo que escuchaste fue una falta de respeto – sus ojos café obscuro me miraban fijamente, era joven, mucho más alto que yo y seguramente algunos años mayor también. Su cabello caía sobre su frente y era de un color castaño, su piel era blanca, no como la mía, pero si de una tonalidad clara que hacia que su mirada resaltara más y sus labios eran delgados. Era guapo, y eso hizo que yo me enfureciera mucho más, de nuevo caminé hacia la puerta pero el como la primera vez frustró mi escape.  
-Déjame salir – mis palabras quemaron mi garganta y las solté con tanta frialdad que parecían veneno  
- Hablé por inercia, no tenía ningún derecho a hablar de ti de la forma en que lo hice, más sin siquiera conocerte – se había acercado más hacia mi, lo cual me ponía más nerviosa  
- No me interesan tus explicaciones, ahora muévete – caminé decidida y mi hombro rozo su pecho, estaba decidida a irme de ahí a como diera lugar. Logré pasarlo pero justo cuando estaba por cantar victoria, sentí como una mano envolvía la mía, para obligarme a detenerme  
- Al menos déjame presentarme como se debe – era una persona decidida, algo que quizá a muchos les sorprendería saber  
- ¡Suéltame! – tire de mi mano con fuerza, y ahí escuche su nombre por primera vez, ese nombre que para mi significaría un amor frustrado, que en mi etapa joven significó toda una vida.  
- Me llamo Karl Riber – su mirada fue lo que me atrajo desde el primer momento, era transparente, constante, y llena de tranquilidad.

Tiré de mi mano con fuerza y salí de aquel lugar con mi corazón acelerado, con la respiración atrofiada y con sus ojos clavados en lo más profundo de mi alma, Karl Riber tuvo efecto en mí desde el primer día que lo conocí.

* * *

¿que tal? ¡Espero comentarios! ¡Gracias!

Les quiere, R.


	3. Lo que el corazón quiere decir

Aqui va la continuación ;P

* * *

CAPITULO II.

* * *

No deje de pensar en Karl Riber durante las siguientes dos semanas, su nombre se repetía dentro de mi cabeza, sus ojos color chocolate y su cabello revolviéndose sobre su frente invadían mis pensamientos en los lugares más inesperados y menos adecuados. Incluso mi madre pudo notar mi ensoñación diaria, mis suspiros y sobre todo mis miradas perdidas en el horizonte; ella me conocía tanto que podía percibir que algo me pasaba, algo que era nuevo para mi, y que ella sabía tarde o temprano sucedería, en varias ocasiones ella intento descubrir la razón de mi estado, pero siempre que se acercaba a la razón de mis delirios yo terminaba cambiando el tema por completo.

No podía saber si algún día volvería a verlo, lo cual me hacia tener sentimientos encontrados, ya que por un lado ansiaba verlo, tenia una extraña necesidad de volver a encontrarme con su mirada serena y llena de melancolía y por otro lado, en mi orgullo, aun quedaban rezagos del resentimiento ocasionado por las palabras que el había usado para referirse a mi con su grupo de amigos, ese lado mío demandaba una disculpa.

Volví a verlo en un evento oficial en el cual mi padre daría un discurso en la graduación de los nuevos cadetes del ejercito militar. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que mi padre pedía a mi madre y a mi que lo acompañáramos en algún evento, ahora entiendo la razón, y es que era parte del protocolo, dejar ver de vez en cuando a su esposa e hija. Llegamos escoltadas por la guardia personal de mi padre, empezaban haber rumores de guerra, lo que ocasionaba que la seguridad de los altos mandos se intensificara. Nos sentamos en frente del podium, cientos de cadetes esperaban detrás de nuestra fila el inicio de la ceremonia.

El discurso de mi padre fue impecable, honesto y muy motivador, ya que finalizo con una serie de aplausos que cesaron hasta que inicio la entrega de reconocimientos. Esa ceremonia para mi en ese entonces significaba un evento más, pero para todos los que estaban detrás mío significaba el inicio de una nueva vida llena de disciplina, de entrega y sobre todo entereza, lo cual yo no percibí ni valore hasta varios años después cuando yo misma recibí mi diploma de graduación de la academia militar de manos de mi padre.

Luego del final del evento mis padres iniciaron sus saludos oficiales con el resto de los asistentes, me aleje de la gente para poder caminar por la base militar que yo apenas conocía, caminé por el patio central, observaba a los tenientes marchando en escuadrones, podía escuchar a lo lejos el hangar principal en donde los aviones aterrizaban luego de hacer sus maniobras de reconocimiento. Puedo recordar que todo aquel mundo militar no me era indiferente, me interesaba y me causaba mucha curiosidad, aun así sería deshonesto de mi parte asegurar que yo deseaba ser parte de ese mundo pero lo cierto era que algo hacia que mi atención se clavara en la torre de control que podía ver desde donde yo estaba parada.

- Hola, señorita Hayes - su voz la reconocí de inmediato y confirme su identidad cuando lo tuve frente a mi con una sonrisa que adornaba todo su rostro, creo que una especia de sonrisa asomo a mi cara ya que el extendió aun más la suya ocasionando que mis corazón se acelerara por completo.

- Creo que te debo una disculpa - me miraba con tanta transparencia que me hacía sentir como si el pudiera ver a través de mi. Eso solo hacia que mis nervios aumentaran, mi estomago lo sentía lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban por todos lados haciendo que no pudiera coordinar una sola palabra.

Nuestro segundo encuentro fue igual de corto que el primero, ya que pude escuchar la voz de mi madre mientras me buscaba, miré el reloj de mi muñeca, ya era tarde, así que seguramente ya era hora de irnos a casa. Me apresuré a irme, no deseaba que mi madre me viera con él, así que caminé rápidamente pero él me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca por segunda vez.

- Espera - su cuerpo era más grande comparado con el mío ya que tapaba por completo mi visión aumentándome más los nervios, la voz de mi madre se escuchaba cada vez más cerca

- Tengo que irme - su mirada estaba clavada en mi rostro, intente soltarme pero él seguía en la misma posición

- Por favor, de verdad tengo que irme, no quiero que mi madre me vea aquí - mi respiración se estaba haciendo más difícil, podía percibir el aroma de su cuerpo, sus ojos parecían brillar mientras me veía, y pude ver como se acercó un poco más hacia mi, hasta quedar tan cerca que pude sentir su aliento contra el mío.

- Eres hermosa, Elizabeth Hayes - la temperatura de mi rostro subió tanto que sentí como si mis mejillas fueran a explotar. Karl se movió para permitir que yo me fuera, caminé decidida en dirección contraria, y sin siquiera pensarlo voltee para mirarlo de nuevo y descubrí que su mirada seguía clavada en mi, no supe si me alcanzó a escuchar, pero juro que hice el intento de hablar

- Lisa, llámame Lisa - caminé lo más rápido que pude, y unos minutos después me encontré con mi madre quien observó mi rostro sonrojado mientras yo inútilmente intentaba ocultarlo.

Después de ese segundo encuentro estaba segura de algo, Karl Riber me había dejado marcada por un delirio producto de mi adolescencia, era la primera vez que yo tenía ese tipo de sentimientos y me gustaba ya que siempre se filtraba entre mis sueños para repetir las palabras que me habían dejado sin aliento – _"Eres hermosa, Elizabeth Hayes"_ - habían sonado tan perfectas, tan certeras que no podía dejar de pensar en el.

* * *

Asistía a un colegio en las afueras de la ciudad, era el lugar predilecto para enviar a los hijos de políticos, altos militares y alguna que otra celebridad, yo solía ser una de las alumnas mas dedicadas a los estudios, era de las primeras en mi clase y a pesar de que no tenía amigas intimas, intentaba llevar buena relación con el resto de mi grupo. Estaba por terminar el segundo año de preparatoria y faltaban unos meses más para que iniciaran las vacaciones de verano que eran mis preferidas ya que mi madre y yo viajábamos a nuestra lluviosa Inglaterra.

Siempre me recogía el chofer de mi padre, y todos los días lo esperaba en la puerta del colegio pero ese día salí mas temprano que de costumbre ya que a ultimo momento el profesor de literatura decidió hacer un examen sorpresa el cual yo termine inmediatamente. Literatura era mi clase preferida.

Así que me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas esperando, leía mi copia de orgullo y prejuicio, que estaba por terminar de leer, me sentía tan sumergida en la novela que en pocos minutos todo alrededor de mi comenzó a desaparecer, deje de prestar atención a sonidos ajenos a mi lectura, para terminar totalmente involucrada en lo mas profundo de mi libro.

Por esa razón nunca me di cuenta que no estaba sola, sino hasta que alguien asomo por detrás de mi libro para quedar justo en frente de mi mientras sonreía y un – "hola" - salía de sus labios curvados por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Mi libro de inmediato paso a ser segundo plano, ahora me encontraba completamente concentrada en la persona que tenia frente a mi

- ¿Que haces aquí? - mi voz por primera vez salio de mi garganta, clara y fuerte. El seguía viéndome con una aire demasiado divertido, que me hacia sonreír de la misma manera, luego de unos segundos mas tomo asiento junto a mi.

- No tienes idea que trabajo me costo saber el nombre del colegio al que asistes - sus ojos siempre parecían estar concentrados, su frente esta vez estaba descubierta, pude notar que su cabello estaba mas corto, suposición que sin pensar quise confirmar.

- ¿Te cortaste el cabello? - la sonrisa en su rostro se convirtió en carcajada, y sus facciones se alargaron mas haciendo que yo tuviera problemas para respirar

- Entonces si te fijaste en mi. Si tengo una corte marcial, habrá valido la pena - metió su mano en el costado de su chamarra, sacando una flor de papel que de inmediato me ofreció y que yo sin duda alguna tome.

- ¿Corte marcial? – observaba con interés la flor hecha de papel rojo  
- Si tu padre se entera de los medios a los que tuve que recurrir para averiguar esta dirección, seguro me manda a calabozo, aunque ese seria el menor de mis delitos - ahora el estaba jugando con una pluma que traía en sus manos, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.  
- ¿Y cual es el delito mayor? - su mirada paso de ser divertida a ser sumamente seria, sus ojos se hicieron mas profundos  
- No poder dejar de pensar en su hija - sus ojos me observaban profundamente, y su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo para dar paso a una especie de mueca melancólica.

Por unos segundos me quede sin habla, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, y mi respiración dejo de fluir con el mismo ritmo. Cuando me decidí hablar mis ojos se clavaron en el suelo.

- Ese no es el delito menor - mis mejillas ardían tanto que creí que terminaría haciendo combustión espontánea. Mi mirada hizo un viaje de mis manos a su rostro que se encontraba clavado en mi.  
- El peor delito es que has hecho que la hija del Almirante Hayes no deje de pensar en ti - nuestras miradas esta vez decían lo mismo, veían con adoración el rostro opuesto, y nos hicimos tan ajenos que de nuevo, no me di cuenta que ya no estábamos solos, Millie mi compañera de ciencias me hablaba.  
- Lisa, el chofer de tu padre ya esta esperándote - la curiosidad de Millie era evidente, ya que no dejaba de observar a Karl.  
- Si, gracias, voy para allá - me puse de pie, y Karl hizo lo mismo, las palabras de nuevo se habian esfumado.  
- ¿Seria demasiado atrevimiento pedir tu teléfono? -  
- Seria absurdo que no lo pidieras, no después de lo que acabo de decir - tome la pluma de su mano y arranque un pedazo de pagina de mi libro para escribir el numero de mi casa  
- Háblame después de las cinco - le di el pedazo de papel y camine en dirección al carro, la sonrisa de mi rostro no logre borrarla hasta mucho después.

Tres veces por semana yo contaba las horas para que el reloj marcara las cinco, que era cuando charlábamos por mas de una hora, platicábamos de el, de mi, de nuestros pasatiempos, de mi escuela, de su ultimo semestre universitario, y de sus largas jornadas en el departamento científico de la base.

Nuestra primera cita la tuvimos un mes después de nuestro encuentro en la escuela, las vacaciones de verano estaban por iniciar, y durante una semana entera estuve pensando en que podría inventarle a mi madre para que me dejara ir a la ciudad sola, no era que me preocupara una negativa al permiso, tenia edad suficiente como para pedir ese tipo de permisos, sino que nunca hasta ahora había estado interesada en hacer vida social, así que estaría expuesta a que ella sospechara algo.

Mi madre aun no se había dado cuenta de mi reciente amistad con Karl, ya que siempre que el me hablaba, mi madre se encontraba en su juego de canasta con sus amigas, de ahí que yo hubiera elegido esos días y esa hora para telefonearme con Karl.

Mi cita con Karl seria el viernes, era ya miércoles y aun no conseguía el permiso. Así que decidí abordar el tema apenas terminara mi lección de piano. Estaba nerviosa, así que durante toda la clase cometí error tras error, haciendo que mi madre detuviera la clase para pedir una explicación a mi comportamiento.

- Lisa ¿que te pasa? has estado con la cabeza en otro lado - mi madre era una persona muy directa, rara vez se andaba con rodeos.  
- Quiero ir a la ciudad el viernes - trate de que mi petición sonara desinteresada  
- Bien, dime a que hora quieres que vayamos, sabes que si necesitas algo, solo tienes que pedirlo - mi madre creyó que la conversación había terminado, ya que empezó a tocar de nuevo pero yo volví a interrumpir  
- Es que quiero ir sola - solté las palabras mientras me mordía mi labio inferior, sentí la mirada de mi madre en mi, sabia que me pediría una explicación, así que me adelante a darle una - Millie y yo queremos ir a una tienda nueva, nada del otro mundo - mi madre permaneció en silencio por unos minutos mas, me siguió mirando, pero yo no tuve el valor de mirarla a los ojos, así que pose mi mirada en las partituras frente a mi, segundos después ella se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir por ella alcanzo a decirme  
- Sabes que puedes ir a donde tu desees, ya eres casi una adulta y confío en ti, es una lastima que tu no confíes en mi de la misma forma - pude notar la voz quebrada de mi madre al terminar de hablar.

Me sentí fatal, la estaba lastimando con mi falta de confianza, pero no me sentía con la capacidad de decirle lo que pasaba conmigo cada que pensaba en Karl, era una serie de cosas que me avergonzaban y que sentía yo debía de guardar en lo más profundo de mi. Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, sentía un nudo en la garganta por estar mintiéndole a mi madre, salí de mi habitación en medio de la noche, y me dirigí a su recamara, mi padre estaba de viaje, así que abrí la puerta y me metí en la cama junto a ella.

Apenas me recosté ella abrió sus ojos y me miro directamente

- Se llama Karl, y me ha invitado a salir el viernes - mis palabras eran apenas un susurro, que ella podía escuchar solo por que estábamos a centímetros de distancia - me gusta mucho, lo conocí en la cena que organizo mi padre y he hablado con el durante unos meses - pude ver los ojos de mi madre cristalizarse mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, se acerco hasta mi y deposito un suave beso sobre mi frente.

- Mañana iremos de compras, encontraremos algo para que te veas mucho mas hermosa de lo que ya eres - cerro sus ojos mientras yo podía ver la felicidad reflejada en su rostro. Debo decir que no volví a sentir la tranquilidad que todo mi corazón sentía cuando dormía con mi madre hasta muchos años después durante la primera noche que pase con mi futuro esposo, Rick Hunter.

* * *

Me encontré con Karl en el parque central, el había insistido en pasar por mi a mi casa, pero ni mi madre ni yo lo vimos conveniente, no sabíamos como podría reaccionar mi padre, así que a regañadientes accedió a verme ahí. Cuando yo llegue, el ya estaba esperándome con una sonrisa que se intensifico cuando me vio.

- hola - se acerco hasta mi para depositarme un beso sobre mi mejilla - te ves hermosa -  
- gracias, tu no te ves nada mal - gracias a nuestras llamadas telefónicas, la confianza se había incrementado un poco, aun así ambos nos sentíamos nerviosos, después de todo era nuestra primer cita.  
- Bien ¿estas lista? - asentí y caminamos juntos hasta llegar a un mustang 65 color rojo convertible que estaba en perfectas condiciones  
- ¿Es tuyo? -  
- Digamos que es cortesía de mi padre - me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí.  
- ¿a donde iremos? - Karl encendió el motor y me sonrío divertido  
- Paciencia señorita - tomo la autopista que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad mientras escuchábamos música de los Beatles.  
- Con que te gustan los clásicos - disfrutaba el aire sobre mi rostro, y adoraba mas como se revolvía su cabello color canela mientras aceleraba.  
- Soy chapado a la antigua, debí haber nacido en los setentas - cantaba "Let it be" con todas sus fuerzas y sin ninguna pena, era sin duda alguna una persona libre que disfrutaba las cosas simples de la vida, nos desviamos en una pequeña carretera, después de unos veinte minutos de trayecto, era una terrecería que se introducía en lo que parecía ser una granja abandonada que tenia por vista principal un enorme granero con paredes de madera pintadas con lo que parecía ser un blanco cremoso.

Se detuvo justo frente a una de las enormes paredes, y bajo del auto de un salto

- Espérame aquí, no tardo - seguía con esa sonrisa misteriosa sobre su rostro. Lo vi caminar detrás de nosotros y escuche un "click" después un "tlac, tlac" y Karl dio de nuevo un salto al interior del carro mientras observaba el granero con atención.

Yo estaba por protestar, dado que no entendía nada, pero justo cuando iba hablar la pared del granero se ilumino por completo mientras el león de la extinta y clásica Metro Golden Meyer aparecía en toda la extensión de la madera. Me quede sin palabras mientras volteaba a ver a Karl quien seguía con su mirada ensoñadora y su sonrisa torcida.

- ¡¿veremos una película? - estaba muy emocionada, nunca había visto una película así, ya que ese tipo de proyecciones eran clásicas de los años sesenta  
- te dije que me gustaban los clásicos, ¿te gusta? –  
- ¡Karl es perfecto! -  
- Tu eres perfecta, Lisa - la forma en que me dijo aquellas palabras me hizo subir al cielo, pude ver como se acercaba mas, todo en mi vibro por su presencia, su aroma, me quede petrificada cuando sentí sus manos sobre mi rostro para acercarme mas hacia el, y entonces sentí sus labios, suaves, delgados y con un sabor exquisito, el contacto fue como una chispa que encendió todo mi ser, ya que pase mis brazos por su cuello para hacer el contacto mas profundo, y solo nos separamos hasta que nos hizo falta el aire. Sus ojos continuaban cerrados cuando nos separamos, los abrió lentamente y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que yo ya estaba enamorada de el.  
- ¿Y que vamos a ver? - giro su mirada divertido mientras La guerra de las galaxias comenzaba  
- Clásico - el asintió  
- Nos faltaron las palomitas - dije yo con el afán de molestar un poco, pero el sonrío mas y paso su brazo por detrás de mi asiento sacando del fondo un bowl lleno de palomitas, sonreí aun mas antes de besarlo por segunda vez.

Mi primer cita con Karl fue perfecta, después de la película, cenamos en un lugar local donde preparaban unas hamburguesas deliciosas. Recuerdo haber llegado a casa pasadas las diez de la noche, mi madre me esperaba despierta, ya que me había encubierto con mi padre diciéndole que la madre de Millie y ella habían pasado por mi para ir de compras, en cuanto la vi, corrí hasta sus brazos mientras sonreía con toda la felicidad que me era posible, corrimos hasta mi habitación en donde nos encerramos hasta pasada la media noche, mientras yo le hablaba acerca de lo perfecto que era Karl Riber.

* * *

Para cuando empezaron las vacaciones de verano mis citas con Karl se habían hecho mas frecuentes, mi madre y yo nos habíamos hecho expertas en como tapar mis salidas sin que mi padre se diera cuenta. Ese verano me encontraba un tanto decepcionada ya que en unos días mas viajaríamos a Inglaterra cosa que me habría hecho feliz si yo no hubiera conocido a Karl. Ya lo había platicado con el y él me había dicho una y otra vez que me sintiera tranquila, que esperaría mi regreso con paciencia.

Durante una cena en casa, mi padre abordo el tema del viaje a Inglaterra

- Le diré a mi asistente que compre los pasajes a Inglaterra para la próxima semana, yo las alcanzare para la ultima semana de agosto - la noticia me cayo mucho mas pesado de lo que yo esperaba, casi pude sentir mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas.  
- Donald, habrá un curso de piano impartido por los maestros de Juilliard - mi padre levanto su mirada de su cena para ver a mi madre  
- ¿y? -  
- Bueno, será este verano aquí en la ciudad y creo que Lisa esta lista para tomarlo, tiene talento y debe desarrollarlo - casi me quede sin respiración, mi madre no me había comentado nada acerca de aquel curso, a pesar de mi sorpresa ella siguió hablando sin expresión alguna  
- ¿Acaso no puedes seguir enseñándola tu? - mi padre ahora me veía intensamente  
- Ella ya casi ha sobrepasado mis conocimientos - mi madre seguía inexpresiva, podía ver como mi padre parecía no estar convencido con aquella petición, así que ella se acerco mas hacia el y le tomo de la mano  
- Cariño, es una oportunidad perfecta para nuestra hija - la mirada de mi madre ahora era dulce; mi padre termino su cena, se puso de pie me dio un beso en la frente y termino la conversación diciendo  
- Le diré a mi asistente que prepare la inscripción de Lisa - se acerco a mi madre y la tomo por la mano para retirarse a descansar. Ella me guiño el ojo antes de irse. ¡Lo había conseguido!¡Mi madre había conseguido que nos quedáramos por todo el verano! Corrí hasta mi habitación para llamar a Karl y darle la noticia.

El curso de verano resulto ser de lo mas conveniente, ya que como era en la ciudad me permitía ver a Karl dos veces por semana ya que él en ese entonces estaba concentrado en la finalización de sus estudios. Debo de confesar que también me encontraba feliz de asistir al curso Juilliard esta era la escuela de música mas famosa en todo el mundo, para ingresar a ella se debía pasar por un periodo de preparación bastante arduo, y aun con eso solo el dos por ciento de los aplicantes lograba entrar. Empezaba a pensar en la posibilidad de convertirme en una concertista profesional, me encontraba a muy buen tiempo para prepararme, ya que aun contaba con un año mas para terminar con mis estudios de preparatoria.

- Serias una pianista increíble, creo que tienes mucha oportunidad - Karl pasaba por mi después del curso, recién le había comentado mi idea de hacer estudios en la música.  
- ¿tu crees? entrar a Juilliard es sumamente difícil - el me detuvo el paso parándose frente a mi.  
- tu eres capaz de hacer lo que quieras, si deseas entrar a Juilliard, estoy seguro que lo conseguirás - me gustaba la forma en que me daba ánimos, era mi admirador oficial como el mismo decía.

Caminamos hacia el parque, Karl de pronto había caído en un silencio que yo no conocía, lo cual me preocupo. Se detuvo en seco y me tomo una de mis manos mientras me veía fijamente

- Escucha, yo quería esperar, no quiero que te sientas presionada, ni nada por el estilo, pero quiero que sepas que yo te estoy tomando muy en serio - pude notar un matiz de nerviosismo en sus palabras  
- Karl ¿que pasa?¿estas bien? -  
- Yo te quiero - su mirada ahora estaba fundida con la mía, sentía sus manos sudorosas bajo las mías  
- Yo también, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi -  
- Lisa ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? - Había esperado esas palabras por mucho tiempo, había soñado con el diciéndomelas y ahora que las escuchaba no podía creerlas. Mi silencio fue borrado por una inmediata sonrisa que hizo que me arrojara sus brazos  
- ¡Claro que si! - sentí sus brazos apretando mi cuerpo, nunca dude de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, Karl Riber fue en verdad una de las personas más sinceras que yo conocí en toda mi vida.

Me tomo entre sus brazos para besarme una vez mas y cuando nos separamos me abrazo fuertemente mientras me susurraba al oído la palabra que me lo recordaría durante el resto de mi vida

- Te quiero, Lizzie

* * *

Hola ¿cómo están? Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que ha salido gracias a un regalito que me han hecho y me ha hecho la escritura mucho más fácil! :D Supongo que algunos pueden estar decepcionados por la falta de Rick Hunter en los que va del fic, debo anticiparles que aun esta lejos nuestra historia H2, pero precisamente este fic me salió por la inquietud de saber como fueron los primeros años de Lisa, y sobre todo imaginar como fue esa relación con Karl, ya que creo yo debió muy intensa dado que ella lo amo aun muchos años después de su muerte, y bueno la intención es saber, que fue todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar para que se convirtiera en lo que nosotros conocimos en la serie, en esa Lisa Hayes serena, introvertida y autoritaria.

En fin, espero que les agrade

Ya saben que los comentarios, las sugerencias, todo es bien recibido en un ¡review!

Los quiere, R.


	4. Amor de verano

Dedicado a todos los que han leido y lo que aun no, Espero les guste ;)

* * *

Las tardes calurosas de Agosto estaban por terminar, se podía sentir el final del verano que daba paso a los días frescos del inicio del otoño, mis vacaciones habían pasado entre las clases de piano y las tardes en compañía de Karl; tardes que transcurrían entre besos, abrazos, y conversaciones que se prolongaban hasta la tarde noche.

Fue durante estas tardes cuando realmente aprendí a conocerlo y a quererlo tal y como era, ya que fuera de sus detalles y sorpresas conmigo había un hombre soñador que tenia fuertes ideales que había tenido que abandonar gracias a su vocación. Aprendí a quererlo por lo que era y lo que llevaba dentro, descubrí sus ideales de pacifista, odiaba la guerra, la milicia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, pero tuvo la necesidad de aprender a tolerarla gracias a su interés en la ciencia. El ingresó al ejercito por su vocación a la investigación y por que solo ahí se encontraban las mejores carreras de ciencias científicas, era en el ejercito donde se desarrollaban los mejores programas de investigación de todo el mundo, así que en un momento de su juventud tuvo que enterrar sus ideales pacifistas para poder acceder al programa científico militar. Estaba por alcanzar su meta, ya que en unas semanas mas se graduaría de la academia militar y pasaría ser de forma oficial parte del equipo científico ¿el precio? vestiría un uniforme militar por el resto de su carrera, algo que tarde o temprano terminaría por pesarle demasiado.

Las clases de piano superaron mis expectativas, lograron que yo descubriera una vocación que yo creía me había inculcado mi madre a lo largo de mi niñez, pero durante esas semanas comprendí que el piano era un talento innato que yo empezaba a querer descubrir, al final del curso yo ya estaba segura de que mi vida la dedicaría a la música.

El curso finalizaría con un recital que presentaría a los alumnos mas destacados, y me enorgullecía saber que yo estaba dentro de ese recital. Esa tarde le daría la noticia a mi madre y a Karl, así que luego de terminar la ultima clase me encontraba guardando mi libro de partituras cuando mi profesor de composición se acerco hasta mi

- Señorita Hayes, debo decirle que me siento sumamente satisfecho de que haya logrado integrarse al recital final - El profesor Kovach era un pianista croata que había iniciado su carrera a los diez años de edad, era una de las promesas más jóvenes dentro del mundo de la música, a sus treinta años ya había ofrecido recitales en todo el mundo, se había ganado los premios mas importantes del gremio y algunos ya empezaban a compararlo con figuras como Beethoven y Mozart. Era un hombre muy alto, de tez blanca con cejas y cabello tan negro que hacia que su rostro contrastara más con el azul de sus ojos, era también una persona ensimismada que parecía tener su cabeza en otro lado.

- Muchas gracias, hice mi mejor esfuerzo - termine de guardar mis cosas y camino conmigo hacia la salida

- Tiene talento señorita Hayes, y me gustaría mucho poder verla dentro de un año en las admisiones de Juilliard, pasaré una carta de recomendación a la institución - Mi rostro se lleno de sorpresa, no esperaba ni mínimamente obtener una carta de recomendación de uno de los profesores de Juilliard

- Muchas gracias, me prepararé arduamente durante este año - llegamos a la salida, intenté despedirme pero mi profesor no parecía querer terminar con la conversación, pude notar un poco de nerviosismo en el, pasaba su mano por su cabellera negra, después de unos segundos, bajo la mirada mientras una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro.

- Señorita Hayes, si usted me lo permite me gustaría invitarla a salir, debo de confesar que me he interesado por usted en las últimas semanas - me tomo totalmente fuera de guardia, y no pude evitar sonrojarme tanto que sentí mis mejillas arder, no tenía idea de que decir, así gire mi vista hacia la salida y pude ver a Karl esperándome recargado sobre una pared, nos observaba directamente.

Regrese mi atención a mi profesor pero no tenia idea de que decir, no estaba interesada eso para mi era claro, pero jamás me había enfrentado a una situación así. Entonces sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, mi novio llego hasta donde yo estaba para dejarle claro al profesor que yo no estaba disponible. Tomo mi mano y deposito un beso corto en mis labios.

- Amor, ¿ya estas lista? - el abrazo posesivo que recibí, le dio una clara respuesta a mi profesor, ya que este sonrío levemente mientras saludaba a Karl de la mano y una especie de sonrisa atrofiada asomaba a su rostro.

- Comprendo, perdón si la he incomodado, ha sido un gusto señorita Hayes, espero poder verla dentro de un año - tomó mi mano para depositar un beso que hizo que yo me sonrojara aun más

- Espero que si y muchas gracias - realmente deseaba volver a verlo en la audición del próximo año, pero fue la última vez que lo vi ya que ese año que venía estaría lleno de momentos agridulces que cambiarían el rumbo de mi vida.

En cuanto se retiro Kovach, el brazo de Karl se aparto de mis hombros mientras su mirada se teñía con un matiz de molestia, era hasta ese entonces la primera vez que yo lo veía molesto aun así Karl no era una persona que perdiera los estribos fácilmente, mas bien era de esos que guardaban su molestia y preferían disimularla con una capa de indiferencia, en vez que enfrentar el asunto, era como digo muy calmo, todo lo contrario a lo que yo era, una mujer con un carácter temible que dejaba salir sin importar a quien me llevara por delante.

- Con que andas de coqueta - sus palabras destilaban un sutil reproche.

- ¿De que hablas? - intente buscar su rostro, pero el seguía con su aire de indiferencia, ya que siguió caminando sin voltear a verme. En una situación normal mi carácter hubiera explotado ante la acusación que me estaba dando, pero me enternecí demasiado al ver sus ojos llenos de celos.

Lo detuve tomándolo de la mano, haciendo que se detuviera por completo para obligarlo a verme.

- Alguien esta celoso - Karl siguió sin decir palabra alguna, pero después de unos minutos mas, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, para poder posar su frente sobre la mía.

- Como no estarlo Lizzie, eres una mujer hermosa, tarde o temprano personas como él estarán rondándote para tener una oportunidad contigo y cualquiera de esos pretendientes seria mejor que yo, la hija de un General no debería estar con una persona como yo - su voz estaba matizada por un aire de tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos transparentes

- Yo no quiero a un militar de alto rango a mi lado, o a una persona importante, me interesas solo tu, no me importa lo que seas...- pose mis labios contra los suyos en un beso cargado de emoción que produjo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda mi espalda - la sonrisa que asomo a su rostro demostraba toda la seguridad que mis palabras le habían dado, y en un arranque de felicidad me tomó por la cintura para cargarme en su hombro y caminar conmigo en plena calle mientras las miradas curiosas de varias personas se posaban en nosotros.

- ¡¿Karl, que haces?¡bájame!¡estás loco! - a pesar de que intentaba sonar enojada la risa que salía de mi garganta demostraba todo lo contrario.

- ¡Pienso raptarte, eso hago! - después de varios metros me bajó y me tomo por la cintura para darme otro beso que esta vez acabó con mi respiración.

Ahora que recuerdo esos momentos caigo en la cuenta de que ambos conocimos y disfrutamos una parte de nuestras personalidades que jamás se volvió a manifestar, éramos una pareja que veía un futuro simple, fuimos lo que deseábamos. Yo una jovencita sin cicatrices en el alma, con sueños utópicos, llenos de fantasía y el era un hombre contemplando a la mujer que él esperaba estuviera a su lado para siempre. Debo decir que ambos estábamos equivocados.

- Tengo algo que decirte - su mirada era definitivamente lo que más adoraba de el, me veía con tanta dulzura, con tanta adoración que me hacia sentir como si yo fuera una diosa a la que él contemplaba, tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos

- Tu dirás, soy todo oídos - se acercó hasta mi y empezó a depositar besos cortos por todo mi rostro haciendo que yo perdiera la concentración por completo

- No, no, pero deja de hacer eso, eres un tramposo, sabes que me distraes - su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y puso una especie de puchero en su rostro que inútilmente intenté ignorar

- Me han elegido para estar en el recital de clausura - mis palabras salieron cargadas de emoción, a lo cual el respondió con un tremendo abrazo

- Tendrás que reservarme un lugar en primera fila - mi sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia, definitivamente lo quería a él en el recital

- Y bueno, estaba pensando que...aprovechando la ocasión me gustaría presentarte a mi madre, tiene meses que desea conocerte, pero si tu no quieres, lo entenderé perfectamente - se quedó pensativo por unos instantes y luego me dio otro beso

- Por mi esta bien, será un gusto conocerla, aunque me preocupa un poco tu padre - a mi también me preocupaba, pero estaba segura que no asistiría

- No creo que vaya, ha estado viajando mucho y si llegara a ir, tarde o temprano tendrá que conocerte - pude ver la duda en su rostro, pero después de unos segundos volvió a sonreír

- Debo de reconocer que me preocupa el asunto con tu padre, no creo que yo sea lo que el espera para ti -

- No me importa lo que el quiera para mi, yo decido con quien estar, y quiero estar contigo - tomé su mano una vez más mientras el la llevaba a su corazón

- Esta bien, tienes razón, creo que es mejor que el se entere de nuestra relación, si nos llega a descubrir antes no quiero pensar en lo que hará -

- Te mereces un premio por ser tan valiente - no me dijo nada, solo me recibió entre sus brazos mientras sus labios se posaban sobre los míos

- Bueno ya que estamos en las peticiones, me parece justo que yo haga una también - de nuevo estaba ahí su sonrisa traviesa, levanté mis cejas esperando a que hablara

- Quiero que me apartes el sábado - tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo llevo detrás de mi oreja

- ¿para que? - sonrió más y me dio un beso sobre mi mejilla, haciéndome entender que no me diría nada

- Es una sorpresa - sabía que no lograría obtener más información, así que me resigne a esperar hasta el sábado.

* * *

  
La noticia del recital hizo que mi madre se llenara de orgullo, decía que mi futuro como pianista sería brillante, le había dicho que sería la oportunidad perfecta para que por fin conociera a Karl, lo cual la emocionó mucho.

Mi padre había estado viajando mucho, los rumores de guerra cada vez eran más intensos, varios países del norte estaban empezando a enviar a sus ejércitos a sus fronteras, y el ejercito de nuestro país ya empezaba a salir de los cuarteles para intentar controlar los grupos sociales que también empezaban amenazar con una guerra civil. Así que la salida con Karl no tuvo mayor inconveniente, paso por mi a mi casa, en el mustang rojo, vestía unos jeans azules y una playera blanca, apenas detuvo el auto, salto fuera de el, como parecía ya ser su costumbre y se acercó hasta mi para darme un beso.

- ¿lista? - tomo mi mano mientras me abría la puerta del auto

- Pero si no se para que, no has querido decirme nada - intente hablar con indignación, para probar si con eso podía adelantarme un poco de lo que haríamos pero mi intento fue un fracaso

- No te diré nada, así que deja de estar de berrinchuda - encendió el auto divertido y tomamos la autopista.

Ir a otra ciudad ya era sorpresa, pero seguí sin hacer preguntas, en el camino en veces Karl tomaba mi mano para besarla mientras yo le platicaba sobre las piezas que pensaba podría tocar el día del recital. Después de viajar por casi dos horas llegamos a la siguiente ciudad.. Nos dirigimos a uno de los edificios más grandes, Karl aparcó el auto y me volteo a ver con aire divertido

- Ya piensas decirme ¿que hacemos aquí? - bajé del auto con ayuda de el, mientras me tomaba por la cintura y nos dirigíamos a la sección de elevadores

- Venimos a dejar una invitación - apretó el botón para el piso numero 19 lo que hizo que me pusiera un poco nerviosa, ya que en ese entonces las alturas no me agradaban mucho.

- ¿invitación?¿de que? - el "bip" del elevador nos anuncio que habíamos llegado al piso correcto, se abrió la puerta y llegamos a un vestíbulo enorme.

- Bueno, me voy a graduar de la academia militar en una semana - lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa

- ¿Pero por que no me habías dicho? pensé que aun faltaban semanas - me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta donde estaba una secretaria que en cuanto vio a Karl sonrío de una forma casi escandalosa

- ¡Karl!¡Dios mío!¡que gusto verte!¡pero si estas más guapo que antes! - se abalanzo hasta nosotros haciendo que el me soltara la mano para que el pudiera corresponder a su abrazo

- Helena me da gusto verte también - de nuevo el tomó mi mano, mientras ambos me observaban

- Ella es mi novia, Lisa Hayes - Lisa, ella es Helena - los ojos de la mujer casi brillaron cuando me vio, me extendió la mano y me sonrió amablemente

- Mucho gusto - apreté inconscientemente la mano de Karl, empezaba a ponerme de nerviosa

- Gracias, igualmente - ella volteo su mirada de nuevo hacia Karl para observarlo nuevamente

- Ya eres todo un hombre, le avisaré a tu padre que ya llegaste - de inmediato se volteo para tomar el teléfono.

Yo apenas escuche la palabra "padre" di un salto repentino para luego buscar la mirada de Karl quien seguía sonriéndome

- ¡¿padre? ¡vengo a conocer a tu padre y no tuviste la amabilidad de decírmelo! - entré literalmente en pánico, apreté fuertemente su mano para tratar de controlarme un poco

- No es nada del otro mundo, de todas formas tenia que traerle la invitación, así que pensé que seria bueno aprovechar la ocasión para presentarte con el - se acercó hasta mi para besarme pero esta vez yo lo evite, estaba molesta

- Pero podrías habérmelo dicho para que viniera un poco más presentable - recalque la palabra presentable por que iba vestida de una forma muy casual

- Como sea te ves encantadora, de verdad Lizzie, estoy seguro que le agradarás - tomo de nuevo mi mano para besarla.

Helena se acercó hasta nosotros y nos dirigió hasta lo que parecía ser la oficina del padre de Riber, apreté su mano aun más fuerte para poder agarrar valor.

El estaba de espaldas detrás de su escritorio, hablaba por teléfono, pero en cuanto nos escuchó entrar colgó y volteo hacia nosotros. No puedo describir el parecido que Karl y su papa tenían, era como ver una fotografía suya dentro de treinta años, a pesar de las canas que ya empezaban a pintar su cabello, las similitudes entre ambos eran gigantescas, en su mirada podía reconocer los mismos ojos color chocolate que yo tanto adoraba.

- Pero si aquí viene de regreso el hijo prodigo - en cuanto termino de hablar estrecho a Karl en un fuerte abrazo que el correspondió con la misma efusividad

- Te traigo una invitación - se separaron y su padre giró su mirada hasta mi

- Papa, ella es Lisa Hayes mi novia - me tomó de nuevo de la mano mientras yo extendía la que tenía libre para saludar

- Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa - Tomó mi mano con un gesto gentil

- Mucho gusto señorita, me llamo Jack Riber - Pero vamos tomen asiento, Karl por Dios que falta de educación, trae una silla para Lisa, ¿te puedo llamar Lisa? – parecía ser un hombre demasiado simple, se podía notar en la forma jovial con que nos hablaba

- Eh, claro - Karl fue por una silla que me trajo de inmediato para que pudiera sentarme

- No tienes idea de la tranquilidad que me da verte aquí Lisa - Karl se río un poco más mientras su padre hacia lo mismo, yo por supuesto no entendí nada

- No le hagas caso a mi papa, está loco, los años empiezan atrofiarle la cabeza -

- Loco no, estaba preocupado - Jack caminó hasta un pequeño frigorífico de donde saco tres botellas de agua que de inmediato nos ofreció

- Eres un exagerado, deja de decir tonterías, la vas asustar - Karl bebió de su botella mientras su padre seguía observándome con mucha atención

- Dime tu que opinas Lisa, este hombre que tienes a lado acaba de cumplir los veintitrés años, y jamás, nunca hasta ahora me había traído una novia, empezaba a dudar de sus preferencias - solté una carcajada causada por el comentario, Karl y su padre hicieron lo mismo.

- Te dije que cuando encontrara a alguien que me interesara la traería de inmediato, bueno aquí estamos - la atención de Karl paso de nuevo hacia mi, me miraba con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción

- Pues hijo valió la pena la espera, has encontrado a una mujer hermosa - me sonroje tanto que sentí la necesidad de tomar mi botella de agua de un solo trago.

Karl metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar lo que parecía ser una invitación y se la entrego a su padre quien la tomo de inmediato, sus ojos parecieron cristalizarse mientras la leía

- Soldado Karl Riber, jamás pensé que terminarías en la milicia, aun me cuesta trabajo creerlo -

- A mi también, pero bueno la ceremonia será el Viernes, ojala puedas ir -

- No me lo perdería por nada, le diré a Helena que nos encuentre un buen lugar para comer después ¿que les parece?

- Bueno, no se si Lisa pueda asistir - gire mi rostro con interrogación, pero luego comprendí lo que quería decir. Su padre sin embargo se quedo en espera de una respuesta

- El padre de Lisa trabaja en la base militar, y aun no sabe de nosotros, es un poco complicado - su padre pareció reflexionar las palabras de Karl, entrecerró sus ojos y me pregunto

- ¿Cual es tu apellido? -

- Hayes -

- ¿Estás relacionada con el General Hayes? -

- Es mi padre - su sorpresa fue notoria, ya que su rostro estaba enmarcado por un aire lleno de seriedad

- Bueno, supongo que tienen hambre, les parece ¿si vamos a comer? - se puso de pie mientras tomaba su saco y llamaba a Helena para que le reservaran una mesa en un restaurante cercano

Comimos en un lugar dentro del edificio, el padre de Karl y el conversaron mucho e intercambiaron anécdotas que después me explicaban para que yo entendiera de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿Y cuéntame Lisa, ya sabes que estudiarás? Asumo que aun no entras a la universidad- su padre tenia esa misma manía de Karl, eso de clavar la mirada cuando deseaban obtener atención.

- Deseo entrar a Juilliard el próximo año – dije las palabras tan bajito que creo les costo trabajo escucharme

- Juilliard eh, es muy difícil entrar ahí -

- Lisa tiene un talento increíble, fue seleccionada para dar un recital en un curso impartido por algunos profesores de Juilliard - las palabras de Karl sonaron llenas de orgullo.

- Eso es grande. Si logras entrar a Juilliard tengo una propiedad en Nueva York que podrías utilizar durante tu estancia allá, claro si tu lo deseas -

- Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable -

- ¿Usted? ¿pero cuantos años crees que tengo?, háblame de tu - para mi hablar con una persona como Jack, era algo difícil, me habían educado para ser extremadamente respetuosa con personas mayores, así que sostener una relación tan jovial con alguien de su edad me resultaba por demás difícil, pero accedí a su petición con una sonrisa que él me devolvió de inmediato.

La comida fue breve, el padre de Karl era el presidente ejecutivo de una de las empresas de comunicación mas importantes del país, así que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba ocupado. Más tarde me enteraría las razones por las cuales él se había mostrado reservado respecto a mi apellido, en especifico mi padre. Su empresa había tenido varios enfrentamientos con el gobierno durante los últimos dos años al resistirse a entregar sus sistemas de comunicación para uso del ejercito.

Regresamos a su oficina mientras Karl y Jack charlaban como si se tratara de dos amigos reunidos después de mucho tiempo de no verse.

- Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte Lisa, me disculpo por la brevedad del encuentro pero tengo una reunión, espero nos podamos ver la próxima semana - me extendió su mano, mientras le pedía a Karl unos minutos a solas, entraron a la oficina mientras yo me quedaba en la sala de espera escuchando entre susurros la conversación de ellos.

* * *

_- Espero tengas una idea del problema en el que te estás metiendo al haberte relacionado con la hija de un militar - no hablaba con enojo, ni con reproche, más bien con preocupación_

_- Se perfectamente lo que implica, y estoy dispuesto asumir las consecuencias, en cuanto tenga oportunidad hablaré con el padre de Lisa, le diré que mis intensiones son serias. Papa tu me conoces, sabes que jamás la hubiera traído hasta aquí si yo no la tomara en serio -_

_- Y ¿tu crees que eso le importará a el? La fama que ha ganado el Almirante Hayes no es por que sea una persona comprensible, hijo personas como nosotros no somos del agrado de los militares. En cuanto sepa quien eres las cosas se complicarán, saber perfectamente la tensión que hay entre nuestra compañía y el ejercito, si quieres un consejo te diría que veas la situación como es, y veas la realidad de las cosas._

_- Se que la situación será complicada, pero el tendrá que entenderlo, estaré a lado de Lisa hasta que ella me lo permita, y si ella quiere estar a mi lado tendrá que respetar su decisión -_

_- Por Dios Karl, se un poco realista, ella aun es muy joven como para poder decidir algo, entiendo que tu si estés tomándola en serio, has terminado la universidad y estas empezando a pensar en que hacer con tu vida, pero ella apenas esta iniciando su vida, ¿cuantos años tiene? -_

_- Cumplirá los diecisiete años dentro de unos mes, pero eso no tiene relevancia, lo importante es que nos hemos encontrado, y nos gusta estar juntos. Si ella en algún momento decide alejarse de mi yo seré el primero en respetar su decisión. - su padre hizo un sonido que me pareció estaba lleno de frustración_

_- Escucha, no tengo nada en contra de ella, todo lo contrario, me parece una chica estupenda, y si te has fijado en ella es por que vale la pena, pero no puedes ignorar el panorama general._

_- Papá por favor no vine a discutir, yo de verdad siento algo nuevo por ella, algo que jamás había sentido, y es importante para mi que tu estés de acuerdo -_

_Hubo un silencio dentro de la oficina, ninguno de los dos parecía querer retomar la conversación y fue el papa de Riber quien cortó con el silencio_

_- ¡Bah! yo que esperaba que algún día te hicieras cargo de la compañía, y ahora me tengo que conformar con que seas un soldado militar y que estés interesado en la hija de un general, no es precisamente lo que yo esperaba para ti, pero me conformo con saber que tu eres feliz, además aun con todo, ella es adorable - sonreí cuando escuché esas palabras._

* * *

Casi de inmediato Karl salió de la oficina de su padre, se acercó hasta Helena para despedirse de ella mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos al elevador. Estuvimos en silencio durante todo el trayecto del elevador al carro y parte del regreso a casa, él estaba muy pensativo, y yo por primera vez en los últimos tres meses de relación tuve dudas acerca de nosotros dos, quizá su padre tenía razón y le había hecho ver la realidad, involucrarse con la hija de un General no era la mejor idea.

Una rabia que hacia mucho no sentía me lleno el cuerpo, sentí mis ojos inundarse de lágrimas mientras yo intentaba con desesperación evitar que estas cayeran por mis mejillas, el intento fui inútil, ya que sentí mis lagrimas correr por debajo de mi rostro. A mi lado Karl apretó más el volante mientras seguía con su vista al frente.

Luego de más de una hora de camino y de silencio, Karl detuvo el carro en las orillas de la carretera en lo que parecía ser un mirador. Apago el auto y recargo su cabeza sobre el volante, seguía con su mirada perdida, la tarde caía sobre nosotros, el cielo empezaba a entintarse por matices azules y morados y yo empezaba de nuevo a sentir mis lagrimas abandonar mis ojos. ¿Es que todo terminaría tan pronto? Quería hablar, pero tenía un nudo que cerraba mi garganta, él tomo mi mano sin abandonar su posición en el volante.

- Perdóname Lizzie, no era mi intención que te sintieras así, es que de pronto me sentí tan abrumado - apretó fuertemente mi mano mientras un arranque de orgullo se apodero de mi haciendo que yo la retirara de golpe

- Si vas a decirme que has cometido un error al estar conmigo dímelo sin rodeos - su mirada ahora paso de donde estaba a mi rostro, de pronto su mirada cambio como si acabara de entender el significado de mis palabras y se acerco hacia mi

- No, Lizzie yo no me arrepiento de estar contigo - estaba por empezar hablar de nuevo, pero él se acerco más hacia mi y poso un dedo sobre mi boca

- Es solo que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me interesas, se que quizá es muy pronto para decirte este tipo de cosas, pero... de pronto me dio terror perderte, lo que mi padre me dijo es verdad, tu eres muy joven, no tendrías por que estar pensando en una relación seria, aun te quedan muchas oportunidades, y se que papel juego al ser tu primer novio, pero no me importaría esperar una eternidad por ti, si al final decidieras estar conmigo - jamás y lo digo con el corazón en la mano pensé que ese hombre que tenía frente a mi no sería el amor de mi vida, por que en ese momento, en ese instante yo lo ame como nunca.

Me arroje a sus brazos mientras el susurraba a mi oído las palabras que quedaron grabadas en mi corazón durante muchos años.

- Te amo Lizzie, no tienes idea cuanto - podía sentir su respiración agitada, sus brazos me apretaban tanto que yo podía sentir el latir desmesurado de su corazón

- Yo también te amo Karl - el fue la primer persona a la que yo le dirigí esas palabras, y en ese momento estuve segura que sería el único, pero muchos años después las volvería a pronunciar, solo que esa vez serían para un piloto de las fuerzas armadas, en un momento en que mi corazón estaba empezando a salir de las profundidades de mi alma, donde yo lo había enterrado por decisión propia.

* * *

El día de mi recital, mi madre por fin pudo conocer a Karl, y pude notar que estaba encantada, decía que era una suerte que una persona como el fuera mi primer novio. Karl por su parte estaba fascinado desde el momento en que conoció a mi madre por que según el mis ojos verdes eran una copia exacta de la mirada de mi madre.

- ¡Estuviste fantástica! – mi madre me tomo entre sus brazos haciéndome sentir y saber que ella estaba sumamente orgullosa de mi. Podía ver en su mirada la satisfacción de ver realizado uno de sus sueños a través de mi.

- Gracias, he aprendido muchas cosas de ti - mi voz amenazaba con quebrarse debido a la emoción, ya que en parte mis palabras eran ciertas, gracias a mi madre descubrí el amor por la música, gracias a sus tardes en el piano pude desarrollar algo de lo que mis profesores consideraban talento, y ahora gracias a ella sabía lo que deseaba hacer por el resto mi vida.

Como lo esperábamos mi padre no logró asistir, seguía de viaje debido a las constantes amenazas de una guerra; había grupos rebeldes que empezaban a desarrollar actos terroristas en el norte del país; los rumores de guerra eran cada día más fuertes y más reales.

Comimos en uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Karl, quien se empeño en invitar la comida pese a que mi madre le pidió en repetidas ocasiones pagar la cuenta. Esa tarde nos dimos el lujo de planear muchas cosas, mi ingreso a Juilliard el próximo año, nuestro cambio de residencia, el nuevo piano que tendríamos que comprar para iniciar mis estudios y que mi madre ya había encargado, una cena con el padre de Karl, incluso al final de la velada planeamos una cena en nuestra casa para mi próximo cumpleaños pero nada de lo que se hablo esa tarde en aquella mesa se llegaría a realizar. Y Ahora que lo escribo no puedo evitar las lagrimas que recorren mi rostro al recordar todo lo que yo tendría que vivir unas semanas después de mi recital en aquel verano del año 2001.

* * *

  
La ceremonia de graduación de Karl inicio con los honores militares, llegue vestida con una falda azul y camisa blanca que me hacían ver ya no como una adolescente sino como una jovencita iniciando su etapa madura. Jack Riber llego unos minutos después que yo y se sentó a mi lado, su rostro reflejaba el orgullo que sentía como padre al ver a su hijo graduado, y vestido por primera vez con el uniforme oficial militar.

Al frente de nosotros todos los graduados se cuadraban mientras hacían la venia para hacer su juramento de servicio militar, yo observaba fijamente a Karl y me parecía ver a otra persona, el uniforme le quitaba ese porte de hombre soñador, sentí un poco de tristeza ya que yo bien sabia lo que esos minutos significaban para el, no solo era graduarse de sus estudios, sino que ese juramento eran para el la renuncia inminente a sus ideales pacifistas.

Después de la ceremonia hubo un pequeño brindis en uno de los salones principales de la base militar, todos los graduados y militares de alto rango de la base estaban presentes.

Karl en verdad parecía estar contento, hablaba con su padre acerca de los programas científicos a lo que se incorporaría, yo podía sentir como sus brazos me atraían hacia el para mantenerme estrechada en un abrazo que dejaba clara nuestra relación. Si yo no hubiera estado tan ajena al lugar en el que me encontraba me hubiera dado cuenta de las miradas curiosas a nuestro alrededor, yo era la hija de un militar conocido en esa base y por lo tanto muchos de los presentes sabían quien era yo, así que eso solo producía que la sorpresa fuera mayor cuando se daban cuenta que un cabo recién graduado besaba y abrazaba a la hija del General Donald Hayes.

No me di cuenta de mi imprudencia hasta tuve frente a mi a mi padre, quien palidecía y contraía todos los músculos de su rostro al verme a mi y a Karl tomados de la mano. Aun ahora casi cuarenta años después recuerdo la sensación de mi cuerpo temblar cuando vi su mirada gélida.

Por instinto intenté soltar la mano de Karl, pero él la retuvo mientras sostenía la mirada penetrante de mi padre, a lado de nosotros Jack se acercaba para saludar y tratar de controlar un poco la tormenta que parecía venirse encima de nosotros.

- General, que gusto poder verlo - Jack extendió su mano, pero mi padre apenas volteo su mirada de nosotros dejándolo con el saludo extendido y haciéndome saber que aquello no terminaría bien. Sentía mi garganta seca, casi me dolía pasar la poca saliva que se acumulo en mi boca, y por más que intentaba decir alguna palabra ningún sonido salía. Karl separó por fin su mano de la mía para hacerle la venia a mi padre quien seguía parado como si fuera una estatua

- General Hayes, Cabo Karl Riber a sus órdenes señor - la mirada de Karl estaba llena de determinación.

Entonces mi padre después de lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad se movió de su lugar para caminar hasta donde estaba yo, ignorando completamente la presencia de Karl y de su padre

- Esto lo aclararemos en casa, ahora si me conoces y sabes lo que te conviene, hazme el favor de retirarte. El chofer te llevara - los ojos de mi padre parecía estar cubiertos por una fina capa de brillo, se mantenía muy calmo lo que hacia que yo le temiera mas.

Tengo que reconocer que en ese momento al escuchar sus palabras quede paralizada, sabía perfectamente de lo que mi padre era capaz, tenía que obedecer, ya que de otra forma podría ocasionar un enfrentamiento entre Karl, Jack y mi padre. Así que baje mi mirada empañada de lágrimas y en ese momento entendí lo que Jack le había intentado explicar a Karl una semana atrás, yo era la hija de un militar de alto rango, y la relación entre él y yo por ningún lado sería fácil. Sentí rabia y por unos instantes consideré la idea de negarme a obedecer a mi padre, pero luego entendía las palabras de Jack cuando pregunto mi edad, Yo era una menor de edad que aun no tenía libre albedrío sobre su vida.

No tenía valor para ver a Karl, solo quería huir, así que intenté alejarme lo más rápido posible para dejar las cosas como estaban, pero él me tomó de la mano mientras se dirigía a mi padre que caminaba ya en dirección opuesta a nosotros.

- General Hayes, me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de mi relación con su hija - las palabras de Karl sonaban decididas y su mano apretaba la mía y ese simple gesto me decía que no se daría por vencido. Claramente el no conocía a mi padre

- Karl, por favor déjalo - tire de mi mano para intentar irme, pero de nueva cuenta no me lo permitió

- Señor, se que esta no es la mejor forma de que usted se entere de nuestra relación, pero deseo que usted sepa que mis intensiones con Lisa -

Mi padre se detuvo y giro su cuerpo para poder caminar de regreso y pararse en frente de Karl, era una imagen aterradora, ya que se podía percibir la mirada asesina que asomaba por sus ojos.

- Se lo diré una vez, fuerte y claro para que no queden dudas. Si vuelvo a verlo cerca de mi hija me encargaré de hacer de su vida militar un verdadero infierno - la tensión que proyectaba el cuerpo de mi padre era notoria, yo bien sabía el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para no llegarle a golpes a Karl, y en ese momento agradecí que el fuera un general y que tuviera que guardar la compostura.

Y tal como mi padre "defendía" a su hija Jack Riber hice lo propio con Karl, ya que en cuanto escucho la amenaza caminó hasta donde ellos dos estaban parados para intentar mediar las cosas.

- General, entiendo que esto sea una sorpresa para usted, pero no tiene por que haber amenazas a la vida militar de mi hijo por asuntos que son enteramente personales - hasta ese entonces pude ver un lado de la personalidad del padre de Karl que yo creía no existía, ya que se veía igual de duro que mi padre.

- Póngame a prueba - el cuerpo de mi padre ya estaba mucho más cerca de ellos dos, y pude ver que Jack hacia lo mismo. Así que me interpuse entre ellos mientras mis piernas y manos temblaban descontroladamente

- Karl, por favor, no necesitamos esto. Por favor, déjalo así - mis palabras salían ya en sollozos que solo ocasionaban que mi respiración se hiciera más difícil, podía sentir mis lágrimas recorrer mi rostro.

Los ojos de Karl parecieron oscurecerse aun más, demostraban enojo y sus mandíbulas estaban tan apretadas que su boca se contraía en una mueca que yo no le había visto nunca y en cuanto vio mi rostro cubierto por lágrimas soltó una maldición. Después de eso se alejo de mi, dejándome a lado de mi padre. Jack antes de irse detrás de Karl me dirigió una mirada llena de compasión y resignación.

Esa noche me quede dormida mientras escuchaba los gritos de mi madre y mi padre al otro lado de la casa, en repetidas ocasiones intente llamar a Karl pero su celular estaba fuera de servicio. Dormí con el corazón roto y con la angustia de pensar en que todo había acabado.

* * *

¡Aloha! ¿como están? Perdón, por la tardanza pero tuve unos pequeños contratiempos que taparon por completo mi instinto escritoresco :P

Pero ya estoy de nuevo de regreso con un capitulo más que describe un poco más el tipo de relación que Lisa y Karl llevaban y como eran ellos antes de pasar por tantas pruebas, tengo que hacer una confesión...Karl poco a poco me esta seduciendo ji ji...yo se que el personaje descrito en la serie dejo mucho que desear, pero por eso he hecho este fic, para poder recrear eso que nosotros no vimos en la serie, esa Lisa joven, soñadora, junto a ese Karl enamorado y lleno de ilusiones, para mi su relación es como el amor de adolescentes que todos hemos vivido... ahh hasta suspiro... así que he disfrutado mucho recreando a mi propio Karl Riber. El siguiente capitulo ya casi lo termino :( es un poco triste, pero supongo que los que conocen la historia saben que sigue.

En fin, ya saben Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, todo es bien recibido en un review ;)

Les quiere, Renee.


	5. La primera perdida

Gracias por seguir leyendo...

* * *

Llevaba ya más de una hora despierta, la noche anterior había sido terrible, no deje de pensar en lo sucedido con Karl y mi padre. No deseaba salir de mi habitación, de solo pensar que me encontraría con mi padre mi estomago se revolvía. No había cruzado una sola palabra con el desde el incidente con Karl, cosa que me sorprendió mucho por que estaba segura que en cuanto llegara mi padre las cosas se pondrían difíciles para mi, pero no sucedió así.

Al parecer mi madre adivino mis intensiones de no salir por que se apareció en mi habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno. Se veía cansada, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados con una tonalidad rojiza, al parecer la pelea con mi padre fue peor de lo que pensaba, en su rostro quedaban rastros de llanto.

Dejó la bandeja en mi buró de noche y se sentó a mi lado, no parecía tener ganas de hablar, pero ambas sabíamos que la tarde anterior tendría consecuencias.

- Tu padre está muy molesto – tomó mi te con sus manos para endulzarlo y ofrecérmelo después para que yo lo tomara. – Anoche peleamos fuerte, y Lisa créeme que hice todo lo posible por hacerlo entrar en razón, pero es tu padre y debemos de entender su punto – su voz sonaba cansada, estaba por reclamarle pero sabía que seria injusto, si de algo estaba segura es que mi madre me había defendido hasta el ultimo momento

- ¿Qué te dijo? – mi voz salía temblorosa a causa del miedo que tenia por saber lo que había sucedido, me levanté de la cama, ya no deseaba estar acostada

- No quiere que vuelvas a ver a Karl – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto escuché sus palabras, era justo lo que esperaba no escuchar pero estaba segura sucedería, mi tristeza fue tan notoria que mi madre se acerco hasta mi para abrazarme.

- Hay que darle tiempo a tu padre, necesita darse cuenta de que ya no eres una niña y que tarde o temprano te irás de casa para hacer tu propia vida – Me solté del abrazo de mi madre, ahora estaba enojada

- ¡El es un controlador, nos trata como si nosotros fuéramos parte del ejercito!¡lo odio! – la mirada de mi madre ahora se hizo dura, y me obligo a verla

- Jamás digas eso, es tu padre y debes de entender que el te trata de la forma en que lo hace por que te ama, y desea lo mejor para ti, se que es una persona difícil de entender, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que él tiene que pasar para darnos la vida que nos da? Si algo he aprendido en estos veinte años que he estado con tu padre es que la milicia no es fácil – me sentí avergonzada, mi madre tenía razón, a pesar del temible carácter de mi padre, el nos había procurado como nadie más, y yo misma había visto el amor de mi padre por mi, en esas pocas ocasiones en que me permitía mirar dentro de su alma para poder descubrir al hombre debajo del uniforme militar.

- ¿ya has hablado con Karl? – negué con mi cabeza mientras dos solitarias lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas

- He intentado llamarle a su celular, pero no ha contestado. Quizá, ya se ha dado cuenta del error que cometió al fijarse en mi – respire profundamente, para calmar el sollozo que se formaba en mi garganta y que amenazaba con salir, tome mi bata de baño, necesitaba escapar de la mirada de mi madre para llorar a rienda suelta, así que una ducha era el mejor remedio para hacerlo.

- Aun tengo otras noticias Lisa, ¿podrías sentarte un momento? – la mirada perdida de mi madre en el jardín de mi ventana no me gusto y pude con ese gesto adivinar que la prohibición de mi padre para ver a Karl no era la peor de las noticias.

- Tu padre será promovido al rango de Almirante, es por eso que regreso de su viaje sin avisarnos – sus ojos brillaron al decir las palabras

- ¿Almirante? – mi voz se quedo en la mitad de mi garganta, ser un General era algo importante, yo bien lo sabía, pero ser Almirante significaba estar al frente de una base entera.

- Si, la ceremonia será la próxima semana -

- Supongo que tendremos que ir – no deseaba restarle importancia a una noticia como el asenso de mi padre, el estaba llegando a la punta de los niveles jerárquicos de la milicia, pero mi enojo hacia el me hizo comportarme con indiferencia ante la noticia.

- Cariño, no lo asignaron a esta base. Lo han transferido a la base en Alaska – cuando termine por razonar las palabras de mi madre pude entender por que ella estaba más preocupada por el efecto que causaría en mi la promoción de mi padre. Nos iríamos.

- ¡¿Lo ha hecho a propósito verdad? ¿Tanto desea que me aleje de Karl? – en ese momento mi carácter explotó, me levanté de golpe mientras me dirigía a la puerta de mi habitación para ir con mi padre y reclamarle su egoísmo. Mi madre pudo ver mis intensiones ya que se apresuró a tomarme de la mano para evitar que yo saliera y empeorara las cosas

- Deja de comportarte como una niña ¿ acaso crees que tu padre podría promoverse a si mismo? Sabes perfectamente que nosotras dependemos del lugar en que el este asignado, ahora será mejor que empieces a calmarte y hacerte a la idea de que tendremos que mudarnos – el panorama para mi era desastroso todos mis planes, todo estaba yéndose por la borda

- Pero Karl – mi voz se quebró al pronunciar su nombre

- Tendrá que entenderlo y tu tendrás que resignarte. Entiendo que estés enamorada, pero no por un noviazgo dejaremos a tu padre a la deriva, el necesita nuestro apoyo, y la manera de demostrarlo es irnos con el como siempre lo hemos hecho -

- ¡¿Y Juilliard?¡Karl!¡Dijiste que me apoyabas! - mi mirada era retadora y llena de reproche

- En ningún momento he dicho que no te iras a Juilliard, ayer discutí muchas cosas con tu padre por tu causa, y lo siento si no se pude ganar todo, terminarás tu ultimo año de preparatoria en Alaska y después nos iremos a Nueva York para que inicies tus estudios, sobre Karl tendrán que resolverlo ambos, si están destinados a estar juntos sobrevivirán a la distancia, y si el esta interesado en ti tendrá que esperarte - la voz de mi madre ahora era mas firme, ciertamente era ella quien me apoyaba en la mayoría de mis deseos, pero también era ella quien me hacia entrar en razón. Me di la media vuelta para entrar a mi baño mientras dejaba a mi madre sentada en mi cama para refugiarme en el agua del baño que borraría las lagrimas que desbordaban por mis ojos.

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana no tuve noticias de Karl, yo había decidido dejar de llamarlo mas por orgullo que por resignación, la promoción de mi padre seria dentro de dos días mas, y después tendríamos unas semanas mas para mudarnos a Alaska. No quise salir de mi casa, me concentre en practicar en mi piano para tratar de desahogar un poco el nudo de sentimientos que tenia en mi corazón, mi madre estuvo ocupada casi todo el tiempo, preparaba las cosas que nos llevaríamos a la nueva casa, trataba de animarme diciéndome que la casa del Almirantazgo era una hacienda en medio del bosque, pero honestamente nada de lo que me decía hacia que yo me sintiera un poco mas emocionada con la perspectiva de irnos.

Un día antes de la ceremonia de mi padre, mi madre me convenció para que saliéramos a la ciudad de compras. Me sorprendió un poco saber que además del habitual chofer de mi padre ahora también teníamos una guardia personal, mi madre me había dicho que era una de las nuevas disposiciones al puesto de Almirante, pero mas bien yo creía que era una precaución de mi padre, las cosas no habían mejorado en nada en las ultimas semanas, muchos grupos rebeldes ya habían llegado a la ciudad y disponían carteles haciendo repudio a las fuerzas militares.

Caminamos por uno de los centros comerciales mas grandes de la ciudad, entramos a muchas tiendas para encontrar algo que ponerme al siguiente día, y ya casi al final de las compras, en uno de los pasillos mi madre se detuvo en seco frente a un enorme aparador. Yo no había notado el tipo de tienda que era hasta que regrese mis pasos y observe a los tres maniquíes que adornaban el escaparate, usaban vestidos blancos que iban de los hombros a los pies, estaban adornados por piedras preciosas que realzaban aun mas lo elegante de la prenda. Me sonroje un poco al ver la mirada ensoñadora de mi madre

- Serás una novia hermosa - ella se acerco aun mas hasta el vidrio y toco levemente el frío cristal como si con ese gesto pudiera tocar alguno de los vestidos de novia que el aparador exhibía -

- Como puedes pensar en eso, te aseguro que si me llego a casar será dentro de muchos años mas - tengo que aceptar que por unos momentos me vi en uno de esos vestidos y con Karl a mi lado, mi madre parpadeo varias veces para aclarar un poco su vista

- Se que puede sonar incongruente, pero cuando te cargue por primera vez entre mis brazos lo primero que imagine fue el día de tu boda, en ese entonces pensé que esa fecha era inalcanzable, pero ahora que lo razono el tiempo vuela, en un mes mas tendrás los diecisiete - mi madre se alejo del aparador para seguir caminado

- El día que me comprometa, te prometo que serás la primera en saberlo - mi mirada se lleno de ensoñación, y me sonrío ampliamente al escuchar mis palabras, se acerco hasta mi y me abrazo dulcemente

- Te amo muchísimo Lisa, eres en muchos aspectos lo mejor que me ha pasado, no me arrepiento ni un momento de dedicar mi vida a ti y a tu padre - mi madre me beso mis mejillas mientras limpiaba con sus manos unas pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus ojos, yo la apreté aun mas con mis brazos

- Creo que amaneciste mas melosa que de costumbre - mis palabras se acompañaron con una carcajada de mi madre

- Digamos que, deseaba decirte lo mucho que significas para mi, siento mucho que las cosas no sean como tu quieres pero estoy segura que todo se resolverá, algo me dice que Karl no se alejara de ti tan fácilmente, el te quiere, solo necesita tiempo - respire profundamente, como deseaba que mi madre tuviera la razón.

Llegamos a casa pasadas las ocho de la noche, mi padre ya estaba esperándonos y en cuanto vio a mi madre la beso como pocas veces lo vi hacerlo. Sonreía mientras la abrazaba y le quitaba las bolsas de compras de sus manos

- Parece que cierto General esta contento - mi padre sonrío aun mas mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

- Bueno no todos los días promueven a un General - la abrazo de nuevo mientras la cargaba levemente, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa profunda.

Aun no había hablado con mi padre, las cosas seguían un tanto tensas entre nosotros así que me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí las ventanas y me senté perezosamente en el banco frente a mi piano, no tocaba nada en realidad, solo rozaba las teclas para escuchar sonidos. Tocaron a mi puerta y sonreí mientras hablaba

- Madre, ya ha sido demasiada cursilería por hoy ¿no crees? - seguí con mi piano solo que ahora interprete una parte de una de las piezas de Mozart.

La puerta se abrió pero no fue el rostro de mi madre a quien vi, sino a mi padre que se acercaba hasta mi para tomar asiento junto a mi. Estaba vestido ya con su ropa de dormir y pude notar que ambos en carácter éramos demasiado parecidos, nos costaba trabajo abrir nuestro corazón, lo protegíamos demasiado.

- No quiero que estemos así Lisa, lamento que creas que hago cosas para hacerte infeliz, pero créeme que es todo lo contrario. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, eres mi mayor tesoro...eres lo mejor que me ha regalado Sarah - Pare de tocar, y mire a mi padre, se veía cansado, los últimos meses habían sido muy difíciles para el, se levanto y me dio un beso en mi frente

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Almirante Hayes, es un honor que te has ganado a pulso, y mañana mi madre y yo seremos las primeras en la fila - logro hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

- Gracias, descansa mucho -

* * *

Estábamos ya casi listas para irnos a la base, solo esperábamos el transporte que nos llevaría hasta allá, mi padre salio de su habitación con su uniforme nuevo lleno de medallas y condecoraciones. La limosina ya había tardado mas de lo normal, según mi padre ya eran casi veinte minutos de retraso

- ¿Por que no te adelantas con nuestro chofer? - mi madre arreglaba la corbata de mi padre mientras este miraba de reojo su reloj

- Mandare arrestar al oficial que este conduciendo, esto es una falta de respeto - ahí estaba de nuevo su mirada asesina

- Seguro algo paso, anda adelántate – ella se para de puntillas para darle un beso corto en los labios

- No puedo llegar sin mi familia -

- Ve con Lisa, yo esperare el transporte, no debe tardar en llegar -

- No voy a dejar que te vayas sola -

- Seria mas inapropiado que Lisa llegue sola, anda se hará tarde, llegare después de ustedes -

- ¿Por que no nos vamos los tres? - hable mientras tomaba mi bolsa de mano

- Mi discurso viene en la limosina, ayer lo olvide en la base -

- Yo lo esperare, vamos, váyanse se hará tarde - mi madre se acerco hasta mi padre y le dio un largo beso que el recibió y que a mi me sonrojo presenciar, estaba por salir pero mi madre me detuvo para arreglar la diadema que adornaba mi cabeza

- Te ves hermosa, ahora salgan -

Salimos de casa dejando a mi madre en el pórtico, pude ver por el espejo retrovisor la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Mi padre llevaba su vista al frente, arreglaba una y otra vez las medallas en su saco

- ¿Estas nervioso? - me miro fijamente y regreso a su modalidad militar

- Un poco, ¿sabes que seré uno de los Almirantes mas jóvenes en la historia de la milicia? - quito su sombrero y jugo con el

- Te lo mereces, eres un digno representante de la familia Hayes, el abuelo estaría muy orgulloso - medite un poco mis siguientes palabras ya que no sabia si serian contraproducentes

- es una lastima que yo no vaya a generarte el mismo orgullo - mi padre me miro extrañado ante mis palabras

- romperé con la tradición militar de la familia, al decidir dedicarme a la música - ahora era yo quien miraba al frente.

Mi padre me tomo de la mano y llevo su sombrero a mi cabeza hasta colocarlo mientras me veía de forma divertida

- Debo reconocer que serias una Almirante hermosa, pero si tu quieres dedicarte a la música estoy seguro que me harás sentir muy orgulloso, serás la primera pianista Hayes - quite el sombrero de mi cabeza y lo observe detenidamente, parecía pesar demasiado, era una carga demasiado fuerte.

- Jamás podría ser un Almirante, no soy tan fuerte como tu – regrese el sombrero a sus manos y observe su uniforme, era realmente precioso.

- Eres una Hayes, puedes hacer lo que tu desees y además si has heredado mi carácter seguro podrías hacer al ejercito temblar - llevó el sombrero hasta su cabeza para colocarlo cuidadosamente. Ya estábamos frente a la base, mi padre bajo primero mientras respiraba profundamente y me daba la mano para ayudarme a salir del auto.

Algunos militares ya nos esperaban, mi padre los saludo formalmente mientras yo intentaba ver si el transporte que traía mi madre ya venia. Mi padre se acerco hasta mi y note su aire de molestia, ya llevábamos quince minutos esperando y aun no se veía nada

- Será mejor que mande a alguien para averiguar que todo este bien con Sarah - mi padre hacia una señal para que un soldado se acercara, pero apenas llego vi el auto

- Padre ahí viene -

- Ya era hora - reviso una vez mas el orden de sus medallas mientras caminaba hasta donde la limosina que traía a mi madre se detenía, yo estaba unos metros detrás de ellos, pude ver como como se abría la puerta, reconocí la figura de mi madre dentro. Un sonido hizo que girara mi mirada detrás mío y cuando regrese mi mirada al frente un sonido ensordecedor me hizo cerrar mis ojos mientras una tremenda fuerza me tiraba al piso.

Sentí el frío pavimento bajos mis rodillas, no podía abrir mis ojos, un espeso aire caliente me dificultaba respirar y moverme. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, unos brazos me levantaron del suelo para protegerme, y fui conciente de lo que pasaba hasta que escuche los gritos de mi padre pronunciando desgarradoramente el nombre de mi madre. Los brazos que me retenían no me dejaban moverme, después de unos segundos de incertidumbre logre abrir mis ojos y al ver frente de mi, un masa de fuego y humo gris provenía del transporte de mi madre, grite, grite, grite.. con todas mis fuerzas, pero nadie parecía escucharme.

- ¡Madre!¡Madre! - intentaba zafarme de los brazos que me retenían, movía mis piernas y brazos desesperadamente, tanto que sentía como me lastimaba a mi misma pero no me importaba, yo solo deseaba llegar hasta donde estaba mi madre

- ¡Suélteme, suélteme! - ¡Madre! - era inútil, no lograba soltarme, mis lagrimas empezaron a desbordarse descontroladamente cuando vi a mi padre intentar apagar el fuego que consumía el auto

- ¡Llévensela! - mi padre gritaba desesperadamente, en solo unos segundos cientos de personas nos rodeaban, soldados con armas largas resguardaban el perímetro en el que nos encontrábamos, las sirenas de las ambulancias ensordecían el aire y mi cabeza, los brazos me empezaron arrastrar en sentido contrario mientras yo seguía con mi lucha para soltarme

- ¡No, padre, NO dejes que me lleven! - los gritos desgarraban mi garganta, mis manos ya estaban entumecidas a causa de mis golpes

- ¡Madre, madre...nooo, no suéltenme...es mi madre, mi madre esta dentro! - el llanto me había poseído por completo, los sollozos me desagarraban desde dentro, mis lagrimas empezaban a ser insuficientes, y un tormentoso dolor empezó a consumirme lentamente.

Me condujeron hasta una habitación que ya estaba resguardada por soldados desde fuera, me sentaron en uno de los sillones mientras un doctor se acercaba hasta mi para revisarme, afuera las sirenas se escuchaban mas desesperadas, cientos de hombres gritaban al mismo tiempo, era un verdadero infierno. Mi respiración era rápida, mis manos temblaban junto con todo mi cuerpo, y mis ojos estaban tan abiertos que las lagrimas resbalaban con mayor facilidad. El hombre frente a mi intentaba hablarme

- Señorita Hayes, por favor responda, tenemos que asegurarnos que no este herida - el seguía moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro, me tomaba una de mis muñecas mientras yo seguía viendo dentro de mi mente una y otra vez el fuego tragando el carro de mi madre.

Me pare de golpe y me dirigí a la puerta, tenia que ver a mi madre, tenia que asegurarme que ella estuviera bien, pero el soldado me tomo de la cintura para evitar que yo siguiera caminando.

- ¡Suélteme, suélteme o se arrepentirá! - tome sus manos para tratar de zafarme pero no estaba dando resultado

- Señorita lo siento pero tengo ordenes de no dejarla salir - mi mano se estrello en su mejilla y me ardió tanto que solté un sollozo mas, luego estrelle mi puño con su pecho tanto como pude, ese soldado aguanto cada uno de mis golpes con la mirada en alto y solo pare hasta que mi fuerza se esfumo

- Por el amor de dios, déjeme...déjeme ir...ella es mi madre...necesito estar a su lado...por favor...- lo mire con mis ojos cristalinos, pero el se mantuvo firme

- Perdóneme, pero usted también puede estar en peligro -

Me desplome sobre el sillón que tenia detrás mío lleve mis manos a mi rostro, jale de mi cabello tanto como pude, era una pesadilla.

Mis lagrimas se acabaron, el soldado me veía desde la puerta de acceso, escuche unos golpes en el metal, alguien estaba ahí, quizá era mi padre para decirme que mi madre estaba bien, escuche unos murmullos.

El soldado se dio la vuelta y dejo pasar a la persona que tocaba, mi mirada estaba fija en el umbral y cuando vi a quien estaba fuera todo mi cuerpo colapso. Karl me tomo entre sus brazos para evitar que yo cayera al piso, me acurruco mientras yo gritaba tanto como mi garganta me lo permitía, apretaba mis manos tanto que el tuvo que detenerme para evitar que traspasara mi piel con mis uñas, llore, llore tanto, que mi respiración parecía que se detendría.

- Dime...dime que esto es una pesadilla...- los brazos de el me tomaron con mas fuerza

- Tranquila, aquí estoy...no me alejare de ti...jamás...- escuche su voz quebrarse, lloraba conmigo

Recobre mi compostura por unos segundos, el podría saber que paso con mi madre, quizá el ya la había visto.

- Karl, por favor...dime...dime lo que sepas, por favor han pasado no se cuantas horas..necesito saber - su mirada estaba cristalina, me apretó aun mas contra si

- Lograron sacarla, la han llevado al hospital, tu padre se fue con ella -

- E...esas, esas son buenas noticias ¿cierto? ella esta bien - el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, para verme con todo el amor que tenia dentro de si

- Vas a estar bien, estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase -

Tomamos asiento mientras el me abrazaba

- ¿Como supiste donde estaba? - me sentía muy fría, así que se quito su saco de su uniforme y me lo coloco en mis hombros

- La noticia se ha regado por todo el país, la base esta a la espera de un nuevo ataque, en cuanto me entere investigue donde estabas, el cabo Rogers es mi amigo -

No supe cuanto tiempo mas estuvimos ahí, pero la noche cayo fuera y aun no sabia nada de mi madre o mi padre, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a Rogers

- El Almirante Hayes viene para acá, lo lamento Karl pero tienes que irte, si te encuentra aquí me mandara arrestar - Karl apretó mas su mano, no parecía querer moverse, pero la mirada de terror del cabo me decía que haría lo que fuera para hacerlo salir

- Vete, estaré bien...si mi padre te ve todo empeorara - la mirada de Karl seguía fija en mi, pero después de unos segundos me beso los labios para salir y dejarme sola.

Tenia miedo...esperaba de pie frente a la puerta mientras yo susurraba un "esta bien, esta bien" y mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando escuche a soldados fuera cuadrarse y decir el nombre de mi padre "¡Almirante Hayes!" mis manos empezaron a temblar, cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a mi padre quien cerro detrás de el.

Su mirada estaba descompuesta, su cabello estaba revuelto, las mangas de su camisa se enrollaban a la altura de sus codos, y una mancha carmesí salpicaba parte de su pecho, mis manos me temblaban mas, y cuando el decidió verme vi sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, después su mirada se cayo al suelo mientras una especie de gemido salía de su boca.

Lleve mi mano a mi boca, y caí de nuevo sobre el sofá, todo me daba vueltas, tanto que me costo trabajo escucharlo

- Tu...tu madre...ella se ha ido...- su pecho comenzó a convulsionar, sus palabras se deformaron y yo dejaba salir un gemido tan fuerte que me hizo doblarme sobre mis rodillas

- No...noooo...¡no!... – lleve mis brazos alrededor mio, el aire se me estaba yendo de mis pulmones

- Hicieron...ellos...trataron de salvarla...pero...tenia muchas...heridas internas...hasta que su corazón colapso - mi padre dejo salir un llanto mucho mas silencioso que el mío, pero no por ser así lo mataba menos

Mis manos se apretaban a la altura de mi vientre, todo en mi estaba desmoronándose, mi madre, mi madre se había ido para siempre. Mi padre se acerco hasta mi para tomarme entre sus brazos y cargarme rumbo a la salida, sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las mías y yo me aferraba a su cuello como si fuera el mástil de un barco.

Me bajo en el estacionamiento de la base, un jeep militar me esperaba con tres soldados esperando por nosotros, me tomo del rostro con sus manos, pude ver sus ojos enrojecidos, pude ver el dolor que lo atravesaba

- Me encargare..del funeral...te llevaran a casa para que descanses, yo iré en cuanto arregle todo - de nuevo el llanto me ahogo

- No...noo...padre...ella no puede estar muerta...no...- me obligo a verlo una vez mas -

- Ella ya no esta entre nosotros, y tenemos que ser fuertes, te veré al rato -

Mi padre se dio la media vuelta y lo vi alejarse mientras los soldados me introducían en el jeep para llevarme fuera de la base. Mi casa estaba rodeada por militares y vehículos del ejercito, Roberta nuestra ama de llaves me esperaba al pie de la puerta con un pañuelo entre sus manos, me abrazo tanto como pudo y me dirigió a mi habitación y cuando entre, todo se derrumbo, todo se materializo, mi cabeza fue conciente de que mi madre había sido asesinada, y nunca la volvería a ver, caí al pie de mi puerta, sentí el dolor y la soledad envolverme.

* * *

No pude dormir durante toda la madrugada, me había acurrucado al pie de mi ventana mientras apretaba las sabanas en la que ella se había sentado la mañana anterior para ayudar arreglarme. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero el alboroto fuera de casa me hicieron que me diera cuenta que mi padre ya había llegado, mire el reloj en mi mesa de noche, marcaba las cuatro cuarenta y cinco AM, me levante cuando escuche unos golpes en mi puerta, casi por inercia abrí la puerta para dejar pasar a mi padre.

Se veía tan cansado, y a mi ojos parecía que hubiera envejecido diez años en un solo día, tomo asiento en mi cama mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello alborotado.

- El funeral será a las diez de la mañana, en la iglesia de la base...la enterraremos en el panteón de la familia Hayes... - sus palabras me sonaban tan ajenas, tan irreales que yo no lograba responder una sola palabra, solo logre que nuevas lagrimas resbalaran por mi rostro.

- Mande...mande pedir un piano para la iglesia...ella me dijo que si llegaba irse primero deseaba que la despidiéramos con un piano...ella hubiera querido que tu lo tocaras...pero entenderé si es demasiado para ti, encontrare que alguien mas lo haga..-

- No...yo…yo quiero hacerlo...- me abrazo aun más fuerte

- gracias...- Mi padre se levanto pesadamente de mi cama para salir de mi habitación

- Trata de descansar...mañana será un día difícil -

No cerro la puerta detrás de el, estaba demasiado cansado, salí yo para verlo caminar a su recamara, y me quede parada en medio del pasillo. Mi corazón se partió aun mas cuando escuche los golpes y los muebles que mi padre estaba destrozando dentro de su recamara, yo esa madrugada sufría por mi madre, por la mujer que me había dado la vida, pero mi padre sufría por algo mas que eso, y en ese entonces no alcance a comprender el dolor que mi padre vivía, había perdido al amor de su vida a manos de un ataque terrorista, la había visto morir frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Hoy yo no podría imaginar perder a Rick en una situación similar. Seria un dolor insoportable.

No dormí mas de una hora, me era imposible asimilar que en unas horas mas iría al funeral de mi madre, tenia un dolor en el pecho, no dejaba de pensar en que ella estaba sola, en si estaría asustada o si podría tener frío, y se que puede sonar muy incongruente, pero no dejaba que su recuerdo se me escapara de las manos y la única forma en que podía hacer eso era pretender que ella seguía con vida.

Roberta entro a mi habitación con un vaso de leche y unas rebanadas de pan tostado

- Señorita, tiene que comer algo - mi siquiera voltee a verla, me dirigí a mi armario para elegir mi atuendo

- Muchas gracias Roberta, pero necesito estar sola. Si mi padre sale antes que yo, dile que no tardare - actuaba como un robot mecánico, no podía sentir un solo latido que me hiciera sentir con vida.

Elegí una vestido negro con medias negras y zapatos negros, me senté al frente de mi tocador y recogí mi cabello en una cola que se alzaba a la altura de mi nuca, el reflejo de mi espejo me mostraba a una Lisa pálida, con ojeras violáceas bajo sus ojos, y con unos labios tan secos que amenazaban con partirse.

No quería pararme, sentía que en el momento en que saliera de mi casa todo se volvería realidad, recargue mi cabeza sobre mi mano, estaba agotada, entumecida. Mi padre entro a mi habitación vestido con su uniforme militar para ceremonias fúnebres, era de un completo negro, su rostro se veía igual de cansado que el mío, se acerco hasta mi y abrió la palma de sus manos para dejarme ver un juego de perlas de aretes y collar. Mi vista se nublo de inmediato, mi rostro se contrajo debido al llanto, y mis lagrimas resbalaron cuando mi padre me coloco el collar con sus propias manos mientras yo me colocaba los aretes.

- Eran los favoritos de tu madre, hacia que sus ojos verdes resaltaran aun mas, tienen el mismo efecto en ti - me tomo de la mano, era hora de irnos.

Cuando llegamos a la iglesia ya había mucha gente presente, gente que para mi no significaban nada para mi o para mi madre, eran mas bien políticos y militares que asistían para ganarse la empatia de mi padre.

El vehiculo se detuvo, pero ni mi padre ni yo deseábamos salir, respiro profundo mientras tomaba su argolla de matrimonio de su dedo anular y lo colocaba en el dedo medio, era así como los viudos debían portarlo. Salio primero que yo y me dio la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Caminamos juntos tomados de la mano por el pasillo central de la iglesia, apretábamos tanto nuestras manos para no perder el sentido del equilibrio, para obligarnos a entender que esa era la despedida de mi madre. Todo el lugar estaba adornado por tulipanes blancos, tantos que el olor penetraba de lleno a los pulmones, eran las favoritas de mi madre. El piano estaba al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo y el banco me esperaba como el verdugo espera a su victima. Llegue hasta el y me senté con ayuda de mi padre, el se paro a lado de mi viendo hacia la entrada, todos nos veían con miradas llenas de lastima e indiferencia.

Mi respiración se detuvo por completo cuando a la entrada de la iglesia pude ver el féretro que llevaba a mi madre dentro, mi pecho comenzó a temblar y mi llanto cedió por completo. Era de color café obscuro, llevaba un arreglo al centro tan grande que ocupaba casi la mitad de su superficie, los seis soldados que la escoltaban estaban listos, con el féretro al hombro esperando a que yo iniciara la melodía con el piano, el rostro de uno de ellos me pareció conocido, y solloce aun mas cuando reconocí el rostro de Karl con su uniforme de cadete al frente del cortejo, jamás imagine que mi padre hubiera tenido aquel gesto, y lo agradecí enormemente, por que su solo presencia junto a la de mi padre me dio la fuerza suficiente para tocar la despedida de mi madre, respire una vez mas y cerré mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi padre quien se mantenía de pie con la vista nublada

- Si es demasiado, alguien mas puede hacerlo por ti - sobo mi espalda por unos segundos y levante mi mirada  
- Quiero hacerlo...es lo menos que puedo hacer...- pase mis manos por mi rostro y respire profundo, erguí mi espalda por completo y roce levemente las teclas..cerré mis ojos y reuní todo el valor que podía, deje que el rostro de mi madre invadiera mi memoria, y me dije a mi misma "esta va por ti"

El sonido del piano, empezó a fluir bajo mis dedos, el féretro de mi madre entraba por la iglesia acompañada de su melodía favorita "Para Elisa"

Cuando termine, el cortejo fúnebre se había detenido dejando a mi madre en el centro de la iglesia, Karl y los soldados se cuadraban al frente mientras hacían la Venia a mi padre, el respondió con una inclinación de cabeza para dar inicio a la ceremonia, en veces recargaba mi rostro en su hombro mientras mis ojos derramaban lagrimas interminables, nuestras manos no se soltaron hasta que fue el turno de el para dar el discurso de despedida.

Se levanto con la frente en alto y se dirigió al podium desde donde el sacerdote había dirigido los servicios religiosos. Se quito su sombrero en señal de respeto y la puso bajo su brazo para iniciar las ultimas palabras que le diría a mi madre.

- "Hoy estoy aquí mientras un dolor inexplicable y jamás sentido me atraviesa el cuerpo, hoy estoy aquí para intentar despedir con palabras adecuadas a quien fuera la mujer mas importante de mi vida. Sarah.  
No tengo palabras para describir el amor que sentí y seguiré sintiendo por ti, no tengo forma de agradecer cada uno de los días que me regalaste al estar a mi lado. Fuiste una mujer excepcional, bondadosa...cediste tu vida para entregárnosla por completo a mi y a nuestra hija, nuestro milagro como tu solías llamarla. Ella es lo que mas deseo agradecerte, durante años estuvimos esperándola y cuando finalmente nos enteramos de su llegada, todo nuestro mundo cambio, hiciste que viviera con su nacimiento la felicidad mas pura.

Sarah, ella es nuestro milagro, ella es lo que nos impulso y nos hizo ser mejores personas durante todos estos años, ella es quien además de ti robo mi corazón. Te prometo que cuidare de ella hasta el fin de mis días. Tengo un reto muy difícil frente a mi, un reto que no se si lograre alcanzar, y es aprender a vivir sin ti, por eso te pido que de donde quiera que estés me ayudes a lograrlo. Solo me queda una cosa mas que decir, estas ultimas palabras no van dirigidas a ti, pero van por ti - el cuerpo de mi padre pareció crecer, su mirada se torno tan dura, tan brillante que parecía la de un demonio, sus labios y mandíbula se apretaron tanto que parecía que rechinaban, era en verdad algo terrorífico de ver - a los responsables de esto, les hare mas que una amenaza una recomendación...huyan, hagan lo que tengan que hacer, vivan lo que quieran vivir, despídanse de sus familias, por que de ahora en adelante me dedicare a buscarlos hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario y cuando los encuentre los Hare pagar por cada una de las lagrimas que mi hija ha derramado que les aseguro han sido muchas" -

Mi padre regreso a mi lado en medio de un silencio sepulcral, y cuando lo vi a los ojos ya no vi a la misma persona, vi en ese momento como una parte de mi padre moría con mi madre. Lo mas difícil estaba por venir, mi padre me tomo de la mano para dirigirnos detrás del cortejo fúnebre, los soldados se cuadraron frente a nosotros, pude ver el deseo de Karl para tomarme entre sus brazos, pero yo agradecí profundamente que el acompañara a mi madre en sus últimos momentos luego de la Venia hacia mi padre tomaron el féretro para llevarlo en hombros rumbo al cementerio que resguardarían los restos mortales de mi madre.

Caminamos cabizbajos detrás de mi madre, lloramos silenciosamente mientras un centenar de desconocidos nos daban el pésame. Al llegar al cementerio las flores ya rodeaban las fosa en donde la dejaríamos, mi padre tuvo que sostenerme para que yo no cayera, dado que la impresión fue demasiado para mi.

Colocaron el féretro al centro de la fosa, y tuve que sentarme por que mis piernas ya no me sostenían, tuve que tapar mi boca para controlar los sollozos que salían cuando comenzó el descenso de mi madre hacia la tierra. Fueron los veinte minutos mas largos y desgarradores de mi vida. Aun ahora si cierro mis ojos puedo casi revivir las imágenes de la tierra negra cubriendo el féretro de mi madre, aun puedo sentir el hueco que se formo en mi cuando la sepultura termino dejando a mi madre veinte metros alejada para siempre de mi.

Me quede ahí durante unas horas mas, mi padre aun en estas circunstancias no podía dejar de atender su deber, saludaba a ministros, políticos, militares, todo tipo de gente que para mi eran un estorbo a nuestro dolor.

Unas manos tomaron las mías, unas que no era las de mi padre, mas bien pertenecían al único hombre que yo necesitaba a mi lado. Me abrazo tanto como le fue posible, me acariciaba el rostro mientras yo tocaba con mis manos la tierra que cubría a mi madre.

- Lizzie, tienes que descansar, han sido unos días difíciles -

- No quiero dejarla sola, a ella no le gustaba estar sola, sufría cuando mi padre estaba de viaje - supongo que Karl se dio cuenta que por iniciativa propia jamás podría irme, ya que me tomo de la cintura para obligarme a pararme, pero yo me resistí como un gato se resiste a ser mojado

- ¡suéltame!, ¡no te atrevas alejarme de aquí! ¡no puedo dejarla sola! - Karl me tomo en brazos para llevarme al carro en donde ya nos esperaba mi padre.

Llegamos a casa y me llevo a mi habitación, me recostó en mi cama, mientras me repetía una y otra vez palabras a mi oído

- Estaré contigo, no estas sola, estaré contigo, te amo, estoy contigo - me repitió esas palabras durante mucho rato, ya que me quede dormida con sus dedos dándome caricias a mi rostro y con besos que el me daba en cada surco que mis lagrimas dejaban sobre mi rostro.

Ese fue el inicio de la Lisa Hayes que la milicia conoció, esa fue la primera estocada que recibí y que me convertiría algunos años después en la Reina de Hielo.

* * *

* * *

Hola ¿como están? debo decir que este capitulo me hizo llorar, ha sido muy fuerte...pero ha salido justo como yo lo imaginaba. Estoy muy contenta con el resultado, este fic esta saliendo de mi imaginación como agua, me cuesta trabajo dejar de pensar en el en mi ratos libros, tengo anotaciones por todos lados ¿me estaré volviendo loca? :P

Gracias a los que me siguen y ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, todo es bien recibido!

Les quiere Renee


	6. El camino correcto

Chicos y chicas, aqui la continuación ;) 

* * *

El jardín en frente de mi había perdido toda la hermosura que yo recordaba, las flores estaban marchitas y el césped era tan largo que parecía un lugar abandonado, eso era lo que quedaba del jardín de mi madre, era un rincón de nuestra casa al que ella le había dedicado muchas mañanas y que ahora era solo un encuadre gris y sin vida, algo que combinaba perfectamente con lo que éramos mi padre y yo. Nos encontrábamos sentados en la terraza, nos acompañaban dos tazas de te que ninguno de los dos había tocado.

- Tengo que irme - la voz de mi padre sonaba cansada, como si hablar representara un gran esfuerzo para el - Tengo deberes que atender en Alaska, la guerra tarde o temprano estallará - mi padre tomo su taza de té mientras intentaba buscar mi mirada que se encontraba perdida en el jardín frente a mi.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el funeral de mi madre y durante ese tiempo, viví días de duelo, en los que intente lidiar con el dolor que día a día parecía querer apoderarse de mi, fueron días en los que inútilmente intente encontrar resignación.

Mi padre por su parte, encontró refugio en su trabajo, paso días y a veces noches enteras en la base militar, era lo único que creo yo lo hacia olvidar su dolor y sus recuerdos de aquella mañana en la que el habría recibido su promoción a Almirante. Ninguno de los dos supo lidiar con aquella perdida, ninguno de los dos logro encontrar consuelo en los brazos del otro, por que éramos tan orgullosos que decidimos tragarnos nuestro dolor provocando un distanciamiento que durante años solo creció y creció.

- Puedes ir conmigo si así lo deseas, aunque yo estaré muy ocupado -

- ...prefiero quedarme aquí en casa, aun no estoy lista para irme - mire a mi padre con los ojos cristalinos, la verdad era que yo no quería dejar el recuerdo de mi madre.

- Bien, le pediré a mi asistente que prepare tu inscripción al colegio, se que ya ha empezado el ciclo escolar, pero supongo que necesitabas tiempo - mi padre saco de su cartera una tarjeta de crédito

- Puedes usarla para lo que desees, Roberta seguirá aquí junto con el chofer para hacerte compañía, yo intentaré venir con la mayor frecuencia que pueda -

Debo admitir que me sentí un tanto enojada con mi padre, ya que de alguna manera sentía que el estaba huyendo de su dolor, estaba intentando dejar todo lo que le recordara a mi madre, y eso para mi era como una especie de abandono. Tome la tarjeta de crédito y la deje a mi lado sobre la mesa.

- Necesitare un tutor para mis clases de piano, tengo que prepararme para Juilliard - pude ver la sorpresa de mi padre ante mis palabras, seguro pensó que sin mi madre yo abandonaría la idea de dedicarme a la música

- Haré que busquen uno - no parecíamos tener palabras que decir, no sabíamos como comunicarnos y a decir verdad jamás intentamos aprender hacerlo

- ¿Es todo? estoy cansada y quisiera irme a dormir - me levante de la silla, pero mi padre hizo un gesto para que me sentara de nuevo

- Aun hay algo que quiero dejar claro contigo - mi mirada se hizo dura, yo bien sabia que era lo que el quería aclarar

- Mi posición respecto al cabo Riber no ha cambiado en absoluto, si lo deje que estuviera cerca de ti durante el incidente de tu madre fue por que creí que necesitabas apoyo, pero sigo pensando que el no es la persona conveniente para ti - respire profundamente, y me levante por completo

- Padre, lamento tener que decirte esto, pero mi vida es algo en lo que no puedes decidir - me acerque hasta el y bese su frente en señal de despedida - ten cuidado por favor -

Ambos estábamos tan agotados emocionalmente que dejamos nuestras diferencias en una especie de tregua, los dos sabíamos que jamás volveríamos a ser lo que éramos cuando mi madre estaba entre nosotros así que ese fue el inicio del distanciamiento entre mi padre y yo.

* * *

Regrese a mi ultimo año de preparatoria entre abrazos y apoyo de muchos de mis compañeros, lo de mi madre se convirtió en una noticia para todo el país, y en un detonante para la guerra. Nunca me concentre tanto en mis estudios como en ese tiempo y me hubiera perdido en los laberintos de la soledad de no ser por Karl, quien me llamaba todos los días en su hora de descanso solo para saber como estaba.

Ya no nos podíamos ver todos los días, ya que sus turnos eran de seis días, lo que le dejaba solo con un día de descanso a la semana que me dedicaba totalmente a mi y lo cual yo le agradecía profundamente.

Perdí la cuenta del tiempo ya que un sábado Karl se apareció en mi casa con un ramo de tulipanes entre las manos y con una tremenda sonrisa que termino por contagiarme.

- ¿Que haces aquí? los sábados tienes turno - no me dijo nada, solo me acerco hasta el para darme un fuerte abrazo que me reconforto mas de lo que esperaba

- Pedí el día, tendré que cubrir doble turno mañana, pero valdrá la pena - se acerco hasta mi y me beso mientras acariciaba mis mejillas -

- ¿de que hablas? - me aleje de el, para poder verlo mas detenidamente

- Si que estas muy despistada, Lizzie hoy es tu cumpleaños - me beso una vez mas y mi cabeza logro razonar un poco ¿ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de mi madre?

Karl pareció darse cuenta de la tristeza de mis ojos por que de inmediato los beso y me cargo para abrazarme mas de cerca

- Por favor no te pongas triste, tu madre no lo hubiera querido así - respire su aroma profundamente y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, jamás podría haber sobrevivido a los últimos días sin el, Karl se había convertido en mi salvavidas, en mi milagro personal.

- Gracias -

- Bueno no perdamos tiempo tu y yo tenemos una cita, así que aprovechemos el tiempo - me guiño el ojo mientras me tomaba por la cintura para dirigirnos dentro de la casa

- Ponte algo abrigador, estaremos al aire libre - quise preguntarle a donde iríamos, pero recordé su necedad de hacer de todo una sorpresa, así que solo me resigne y me cambie lo mas rápido posible.

Salimos de casa en nuestro ya clásico convertible rojo, tenia semanas que no salía de casa mas que para ir a la escuela así que respirar aire fresco me ayudo mas de lo que esperaba. Karl condujo por mas de tres horas, platicábamos de sus programas de investigación, de mis practicas con el piano, tenia mucho que el y yo no platicábamos de aquella forma.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde nos detuvimos en un restaurante cerca a un lago. Karl ya tenia reservada una mesa con una vista espectacular al lago que reflejaba las altas montañas nevadas de la cordillera sur. Tomo asiento mientras me atraía por mi cintura hasta el para terminar sentada en sus piernas, tomo mi mano para besarla suavemente

- Se la debíamos - gire mi rostro para verlo

- A tu madre, ¿recuerdas que planeamos salir a comer? - mi mirada se cristalizo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro

- Gracias...por estar conmigo - hundí mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, el me recibió y me acurruco con sus brazos

Nos separamos hasta que un mesero entro para tomarnos la orden, el lugar se especializaba en comida italiana que desde siempre ha sido mi favorita así que yo disfrute tremendamente la comida, cada bocado me supo a gloria, al terminar llego frente a mi un pastel pequeño que decía "Feliz dulces 17 Lizzie" antes de cortar el pastel Karl se empeño en que yo pidiera un deseo y lo hice, pedí con todo mi corazón jamás separarme de Karl. Después de dos horas Karl miro su reloj y pidió la cuenta

- Vamos de acuerdo al itinerario - pago la cuenta y me ayudo a levantarme de la silla

- No pregunto ¿verdad? - negó con su cabeza y me beso la mejilla como respuesta

- Así es, es una sorpresa - me tomo de la mano y nos montamos de nuevo en el mustang, pero antes de empezar el recorrido me enseño una especie de tela mientras sonreía

- Ah no…¡eso si que no! no pienso dejar que me vendes los ojos - me aleje lo más que pude y extendí mis brazos para evitar que se acercara

- Vamos Lizzie pórtate bien, te prometo que valdrá la pena - me puso su mejor cara de tristeza y no me quedo de otra que dejar que cubriera mis ojos.

Recorrimos otros veinte minutos de camino, sentí como se detuvo el auto, bajo de el, abrió mi puerta y me levanto en brazos, camino unos metros mas antes de bajarme al suelo, sentí un poco de calor cosa que me extraño ya que seguíamos en temporada fría.

Acerco sus labios hasta mis oídos para susurrarme otro feliz cumpleaños y dejar caer la venda de mis ojos. Me quede muda. Frente a nosotros había un globo aerostático de muchísimos colores, voltee mi mirada hacia el y pude ver esa sonrisa que yo tanto adoraba.

- ¿te gusta? - sus brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás de mi espalda

- Es...hermoso - apreté sus manos con las mías, por primera vez en días me permití sonreír de alegría, por primera vez mi corazón volvió a latir de felicidad.

- Vamos tenemos que subir, el atardecer será en cuarenta minutos - tomo mi mano para ayudarme a subir a la canasta -

- ¿Sabes conducir esto? - Karl hizo una cara de indignación

- Me insultas, si se como funciona el ADN, un globo como este será pan comido - por instinto agarre la canasta con fuerza a lo que el respondió con una carcajada y después con un beso

- El padre de mi compañero de cuarto vive de esto, me hizo tomar un curso intensivo de cinco horas además de hacerme jurar frente a un montón de Biblias que regresaría el globo en una pieza - solté una risa y empecé a sentir como despegábamos lentamente al tiempo que el rugido de la mecha de fuego alimentaba el globo

- ¡taran! ¿ves? estamos volando -

Nos elevamos poco a poco, y tratar de describir la sensación de libertad que me genero esa experiencia seria un intento inútil, el aire acariciaba mis rostro, purificaba el dolor que mi corazón aun sentía, derrame algunas lágrimas…estaba empezando a sentir la resignación. Me mantuve en silencio mucho rato, y Karl me dejo liberar las emociones que durante días sentí me ahogaban, dejo que me reconciliara con la vida, dejo que perdonara al destino por haberme quitado a mi madre y allá arriba deje mucho del dolor que me estaba consumiendo.

Se abrazo a mi cuando el atardecer se manifestó delante de nosotros, me meció entre sus brazos mientras disfrutábamos de estar juntos.

- Te amo -

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerco hasta mi, lentamente, dejándome asfixiarme de su aroma, dejando que yo disfrutara de la suavidad de sus labios; cuando nuestras bocas se encontraron, se besaron como jamás lo habían hecho, dejamos que nuestros sentimientos se reconciliaran y se fortalecieran más. Dejamos que el amor que sentíamos se desbordara por cada uno de nuestros poros. Solo nos separamos hasta que el aire se hizo insuficiente

- Me vas a volver loco- su respiración era entrecortada, sus ojos se hicieron más profundos y su rostro estaba adornado por un tinte rojizo - Recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sus manos me acariciaban la espalda lentamente

- Gracias Karl…todo ha sido perfecto - apreté mis manos una vez más pero el de inmediato las tomo entre las suyas para mirarme fijamente

- No tienes por que luchar con el dolor sola, yo estoy contigo - me abrace más fuerte a el

- Estas conmigo...más que nadie -

Después de una hora de estar en el aire descendimos y ya nos esperaban un par de personas, al parecer su compañero de cuarto y su padre que se encargarían del globo, nos despedimos y nos subimos al Mustang. Durante el viaje de regreso me quede dormida, y puedo decir que después de muchos días logre finalmente descansar con paz. Desperté cuando ya casi estábamos en mi casa, pasaban de las doce de la noche y Karl al otro día tendría que trabajar, así que me apresure a bajarme para que el tuviera oportunidad de descansar un poco.

- ¿Estarás bien? -

- Ya estoy mucho mejor - me puse de puntillas y bese sus labios, pero el se mantuvo un tanto serio, y solo se ponía así cuando estaba preocupado

- Me preocupa que vayas a estar sola, no entiendo como tu padre pudo dejarte - ahora su mirada estaba llena de molestia, algo realmente raro en el

- El siempre será un militar, lo único que lo traía fuera de ese mundo era mi madre, y ahora que no esta supongo que será difícil que deje de hacerlo - me quede pensativa durante unos momentos más - creo que ambos necesitamos tiempo, anda ya vete, tienes que descansar - lo empuje suavemente hacia el carro, el se resistió un poco mas

- Te hablare mañana -

- Lo se, no te preocupes, mañana practicare todo el día - me abrace antes de darnos un beso mas y entrar a mi casa

- Te amo - su mano me dejo ir con pesar

- Yo también -

Cuando entre a mi casa Roberta se encontraba dormida en la sala, tenia mucho que agradecerle, sabia que ella se encontraba preocupada por mi, trabajo para mi madre desde que yo era una niña así que supongo que me tenía una especie de cariño, me acerque hasta ella y la tape con una frazada.

Me quede parada en medio de la estancia, y por primera vez me sentí capaz de ir a la que había sido la habitación de mi madre la cual en los últimos días evite a toda costa. Abrí la puerta y la habitación se encontraba en penumbra, unas sabanas blancas cubrían la cama, el futon, el tocador y los burós de noche. Quité la sabana del tocador y observé el vidrio roto, seguramente mi padre lo había hecho en la noche previa al funeral, tome uno de los perfumes de mi madre y me rocíe un poco sobre mis muñecas, olía a ella, todo estaba justo como si ella lo hubiera dejado así la tarde anterior.

Me levante del tocador y abrí su armario, aquello seria difícil pero era algo que tenia que hacer, empecé a sacar cada una de las prendas de mi madre de su closet, vestidos, blusas, pantalones, zapatos, mascadas, abrigos y todo lo fui depositando sobre la cama hasta dejar vacío. Fui hasta la cocina para buscar cajas en donde meter toda la ropa, después de un largo rato de doblar y sellar, me senté en la orilla de la cama y quite otra sabana del buró de noche, había dos fotos, una de ella y mi padre y otra de ella y yo...roce el cristal con mis dedos..."te voy a extrañar mucho"

Seguí con todas las cosas de su tocador, abrí las cortinas y las ventanas para dejar que el aire de la noche se llevara el dolor que esa habitación contenía, no se cuanto tiempo estuve moviendo cosas, pero supongo que hice suficiente ruido como para que Roberta despertara.

- ¿Señorita Lisa? - Roberta se asomaba cuidadosamente hacia dentro de la habitación

- Lamento despertarte Roberta...estaba sacando las cosas de Mama, mañana haz que se lleven todo esto, hay que donarlo alguna institución de caridad - tome ambos portarretratos y me dirigí a la salida, ya tenia sueño, pasaban de las tres de la mañana

- ¿esta segura? -

- Es tiempo de que dejemos ir a mi madre - roce el hombro de Roberta y me dirigí a mi habitación, antes de dormir coloque la fotografía de mi madre y yo en la mesa de noche. 

* * *

No vi a mi padre durante mucho tiempo, pero cada sábado me llamaba a casa para saber como estaban las cosas y preguntar si yo necesitaba algo, pero siempre yo respondía que todo estaba bien.

Estaba segura que mi padre tenia demasiados asuntos que atender en su nuevo puesto como Almirante en la base de Alaska, pero exactamente siete meses después de la muerte de mi madre los noticieros nacionales del país se volvieron locos con la noticia de que el Almirante Hayes había capturado a los dos autores del ataque terrorista en el que mi madre murió, eran dos jóvenes quizá de la misma edad que Karl, uno de origen ruso, y otro italiano. Pertenecían a la Liga Antiunificacion, que era una grupo que se oponía a la alianza de varias de las naciones mas poderosas, según ellos estos países solo estaban interesados en el control masivo de los recursos del planeta. Recuerdo el dolor que se produjo en mi estómago cuando me entere por medio de las noticias que mi padre logro conseguir que ambos jóvenes tuvieran la pena de muerte. Esos dos jóvenes murieron casi un año después que mi madre mediante la inyección letal y el mundo entero no volvió a ver a mi padre de la misma forma después de ese hecho, para todos el Almirante Hayes muto en un hombre autoritario, rígido que hacia cumplir su deberes por cualquier medio.

El cumpleaños de Karl seria dentro de un mes, y pase horas enteras pensando que podríamos hacer para celebrar y después de mucho pensarlo, decidí hacer una cena en casa solo para el. Seria la primera vez que yo cocinaría así que durante dos semanas pase mis tardes en la cocina con Roberta para aprender hacer el estofado favorito de mi madre, luego de dos intentos, uno totalmente quemado y otro salado lo logre.

Un día antes del cumpleaños de Karl, le pedí a Roberta y al chofer que se tomaran el día libre, ella no quería dejarme sola pero la convencí diciendo que algunas amigas del instituto vendrían a quedarse conmigo, protesto un poco mas, pero cuando vio la mirada de mi padre reflejada en mi, tomo sus cosas para regresar al siguiente día.

Puse la mesa con uno de los servicios mas elegantes, coloque flores al centro y probé mas de dos veces la entrada, el estofado y el postre, estaba un poco temerosa del sabor, pero ya no tenia tiempo de cocinar todo de nuevo así que deje las cosas a la suerte y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Ya eran las seis de la noche, Karl llegaría en una hora mas, y yo seguía viendo el vestido que estaba sobre mi cama...estaba arrepentida de haber tenido esa brillante idea, en un intento de darle una sorpresa a Karl, decidí traer algo de los 70's a la cena, así que me compre un vestido en una tienda Vintage del centro de la ciudad, era de un color rojo intenso, totalmente al estilo Vaselina, ceñido a la cintura, y totalmente esponjoso hacia abajo, terminaba en mis rodillas y tenia que usar unas zapatillas cerradas también de color rojo que solo me recordaban a la patita Daisy Donald.

Suspire profundo y me dispuse a arreglarme, para cuando termine y vi mi reflejo sobre el espejo quede sumamente satisfecha, si que parecía una actriz salida de los setentas. Justo me levante y el timbre de mi casa anunciaba la llegada de Karl, estaba nerviosa, y camine con demasiada lentitud, antes de abrir la puerta alise varias veces mi falda y acomode mi cabello.

Cuando abrí la puerta comprobé que hice un excelente trabajo con mi disfraz, ya que Karl me contemplaba fijamente mientras que intentaba decir algo. Sonreí y lo tome de la mano para invitarlo a pasar

- ¡Bienvenido! - lo bese levemente en los labios pero seguía sin reaccionar

- Pe..pero...¿que haces vestida así? -

- ¿no te gusta? - me di una vuelta completa para que me viera de nuevo

- Te ves hermosa...- por fin lo vi sonreír y pude notar un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

- Mas te vale que te guste, por que pase días enteros buscando este vestido, anda, pasa o se enfriara la cena - lo tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa

- ¿Pediste comida? - Karl se sentó mientras yo le dirigía mi mirada mas asesina

- ¡por supuesto que no! yo cocine todo - Fui directo hasta la cocina y serví los platos, Karl no paraba de verme

- Espero haya quedado bien, es la receta de estofado de mi madre -

Tome asiento a su lado y tome la servilleta para ponerla en mis piernas, pero Karl tomo una de mis manos mientras me sonreía con esa mueca que yo tanto adoraba.

- Gracias Lizzie…esto es perfecto - se levantó de su silla para acercarse hasta mi y besarme tiernamente.

La cena fue perfecta o al menos eso fue lo que Karl me aseguró una y otra vez, así que luego de comer nos sentamos frente a la chimenea para charlar, mientras comíamos un poco de helado

- En un par de meses más será tu audición de Juilliard ¿Cómo te sientes? - sus manos jugaban con mis dedos, mientras yo intentaba definir como me sentía

- Bueno...tendría que estar nerviosa, pero sorprendentemente no lo estoy. Me siento muy tranquila, los últimos meses he practicado mucho, mi tutor dice que mi lugar en Juilliard esta asegurado, pero no lo se...se verá ya que este ahí - tome otra cucharada de helado, mis ojos estaban fijos en el fuego frente a mi

- Y tu ¿Como va todo en la base? -

Karl arrugo un poco su frente, era un gesto que el hacia cuando no sabía si hablar o no, ahora que lo observaba bien podía ver que algo no estaba del todo bien con el, en el año y medio que llevábamos juntos aprendí a leer a cada uno de los gestos de su rostro, permaneció callado unos minutos más y cuando levanto sus mirada pude ver que algo le estaba molestando.

- Hace unos días conocí a un científico ruso, esta dirigiendo un proyecto con una nueva tecnología y me ha invitado a trabajar con su equipo - Karl tomó uno de los mechones de mi cabello

- ¡Karl eso es increíble! Siempre has querido unirte a una investigación ¿no es así? - pude notar que no tenia la misma emoción que yo ante la idea

- No lo se...hay cosas interesantes, lo que el plantea es inimaginable..algo nunca antes visto - se separó de mi y camino hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación

- ¿y que esperas? Siempre has deseado dejar huella en la rama científica -

- Entrar a su equipo sería romper con todos mis ideales, sería traicionar mis principios básicos...se trata de la construcción de nuevos prototipos de aviones caza... - las ultimas palabras las dijo casi con vergüenza...

- ¿Nuevos? que tan nuevo puede ser un avión caza - Karl se levantó casi por la emoción...pude ver que lo que me estaba diciendo era algo realmente nuevo..

- Es que no es nada de lo que has visto Lizzie, cuando vi los planos pensé que ese ruso me estaba tomando el pelo...lleva años trabajando en esos planos y ahora por fin ha obtenido permiso para iniciar con los prototipos, si logra hacerlos serán un parteaguas en la historia de los cazas aéreos...y ser parte de ese equipo sería una gran oportunidad...sería usar la robotecnología por primera vez - Me puse de pie, caminé hasta el y tome su rostro entre mis manos

- Si es una buena oportunidad deberías hacerlo ¿que te detiene? - sus ojos se llenaron de frustración

- Al final de cuentas, es una arma...yo ayudaría a construir un arma...tu sabes lo que yo pienso de la guerra y de todo lo que tenga que ver con violencia...sería estupido pregonar la paz en el mundo y al mismo tiempo construir un avión caza

- Karl...se que quizá te enojara escuchar esto...pero a veces las armas son necesarias...no justifico su uso, pero si se usan para propósitos acertados...mi padre siempre me dijo algo que nunca he podido olvidar "La guerra no es algo que se desee, pero de cualquier forma se tiene que enfrentar" se que odias la violencia, pero por algo suceden las cosas...ponte a pensar que quizá en el futuro esos cazas pueden hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de muchos soldados...

- Son un mal necesario...lo se..pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que soy un hipócrita... ni siquiera debería estar considerando unirme al equipo de Lang - Karl se alejo mas de mi y termino recargándose en una de las paredes, llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza...parecía tener una lucha interna. Me acerque de nuevo hacia el y abrí sus brazos para que me tomara por la cintura

- Tu eres la persona más noble que yo he conocido...la decisión que tomes, estoy segura será la correcta - sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y cerro sus brazos para estrecharme fuertemente.

- Perdóname...no quería arruinar todo...ha sido una velada perfecta - puse mi dedo para tapar su boca, no quería seguir hablando.

Luego de unos minutos nuestras miradas de volvieron a encontrar, y esta vez nuestros labios se unieron, primero en un encuentro tímido que nos permitió acércanos más, y después en un beso feroz, cargado de emociones que hasta ese momento no habíamos experimentado. Nos separamos hasta que el aire nos falto, y el siguió observándome fijamente, con tanta profundidad que sentí terminaría por perderme en sus ojos. Me acerque nuevamente hasta el y lo bese de nuevo, deseaba sentirlo más cerca, deseaba probar sensaciones distintas, mi cuerpo me lo pedía, y mi corazón me lo exigía. Mis labios en algún momento se despegaron de su boca y viajaron a la suave piel de su cuello en donde deposite cortos besos que hacían que el me atrajera más contra su cuerpo, sus manos viajaban por toda mi espalda en movimientos ascendentes y mis manos empezaron a viajar hacia su pecho en donde encontré los botones de su chaqueta que yo tímidamente empecé a desabrochar, pero en un movimiento rápido Karl se separo de mi con la respiración entrecortada y tratando de poner distancia entre los dos.

- ¿Hice algo mal? - por unos segundos me sentí herida...pero intenté dejar que mi cabeza razonara un poco, y tratara de entender su reacción

- No...no has hecho nada mal...solo que creo...que...no estás lista para esto... - Karl se alejo de mi y tomó asiento en el sofá, y yo de inmediato sentí el enojo correr por todo mi cuerpo

- ¿Y quien eres tu para decir si estoy lista o no? - en ese momento mi carácter exploto

- Eres muy joven para pensar correctamente - Karl intento buscar mi mano, pero yo de inmediato la retire

- ¡por el amor de Dios cumpliré los 18 en cinco meses más! - mis ojos empezaron a empañarse, lejos de mi enojo, estaba mi corazón que se sentía herido y rechazado

- Lizzie, por favor...entiéndeme -

- ¡No soy una niña Karl! y si te quieres empeñar en verme así entonces no te quiero a mi lado...cierra la puerta cuando te vayas - intente irme pero Karl me tomó de la mano y me impidió caminar

- ¡Suéltame! - luche tanto como pude, pero sabía que el cuando se lo proponía era igual o más testarudo que yo

- Escúchame, no dije que yo no deseara o no quisiera estar contigo - mi carácter para ese momento ya estaba fuera de control, lo empujaba con mi brazo libre, pero el seguía en la misma posición

- No me interesan tus explicaciones, suéltame -

- ¿Acaso crees que para mi ha sido difícil intentar se razonable con lo que mi cuerpo siente cuando estoy contigo? trata de entenderme, ¡tengo veinticuatro años! soy siete años mayor que tu...quiero que decidas las cosas cuando sea correcto...no por presión mía - desvié mi mirada lo más que pude, empezaba a sentirme ridícula

- Yo...no tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo...- sus palabras sonaron rasposas, como si decirlas hubiera sido todo un reto para el - Por favor, mírame - tomó mi rostro y me obligo a verlo - Lizzie te amo - Su boca se estampo de nueva cuenta sobre la mía, pero esta vez parecía muy necesitado, podía sentir la fuerza con la que él me estaba estrechando, mi corazón volvió acelerarse, y por mis ojos resbalaron algunas lágrimas que él de inmediato noto.

- Yo esperaré hasta que tu me lo digas - su frente se poso sobre la mía y tome su mano con la misma intensidad que el - yo no quiero esperar más - su mirada se clavó en la mía y después de analizar mis palabras, me tomó por la cintura y me beso aun con más fuerza, mis manos se aferraron a su cuello en un intento de tenerlo más cerca.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya me encontraba entre sus brazos de camino a mi recamara la cual el cerro apenas entramos, mi mirada lo buscaba con desesperación y el me veía con la misma devoción que la primera vez que nos besamos. Sus labios rozaron la piel de mi cuello produciéndome un suspiro salido desde el fondo de mi garganta, recorrió con besos todo mi cuello y mi clavícula haciendo que yo tuviera problemas para respirar con normalidad. Mis manos intentaron de nuevo desabotonar la chaqueta de su uniforme y esta vez el no me lo impidió.

Todo mi cuerpo desbordaba el amor que yo sentía por el, en unos momentos más su chaqueta yacía en el suelo junto con su camisa mientras el besaba mis manos, y mis mejillas, me sentía como el objeto más preciado que alguien podía poseer.

Sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en mi, parecía estar paralizado, podía ver un aire de miedo en su mirada, y yo en un intento de quitarle todas las dudas lleve sus manos al cierre de mi vestido que estaba en mi espalda. Sus dedos rozaron por unos momentos mi espalda, y después de lo que a mi me pareció una eternidad iniciaron el descenso del cierre, lentamente los tirantes empezaron aflojarse y a caer por mis hombros mientras el los besaba suavemente. Lleve mi rostro hacia a un lado para darle un mejor acceso a todo mi cuello, algo que el entendió por que de inmediato empezó un nuevo camino de besos.

El vestido cayó por completo cuando el cierre llego a mi cintura, y yo lo atraje hacia mi aun mas aplastando mi cuerpo semidesnudo contra su pecho haciendo que el dejara salir un gemido ronco que me traspaso mis oídos. Nos recostamos sobre mi cama y sentí todo el peso de su cuerpo, sus manos esta vez viajaron desde mi rostro al inicio de mis muslos, subiendo poco a poco para llegar hasta mi cadera en donde el se detuvo para observar mi cuerpo.

- Eres hermosa - sus ojos se cristalizaron y pude entender que aquello era también algo muy importante para el, subí mis manos por su pecho y lo atraje una vez mas.

Sus manos iniciaron caricias por todo mi cuerpo, y en cada lugar en que sus dedos tocaban mi piel yo sentía perderme más, en un mundo ajeno en el cual solo existíamos el y yo. Por cada beso que nos dábamos salían palabras llenas de amor y ternura, y por cada caricia que nos dábamos salían suspiros desde lo profundo de nuestro cuerpo.

Esa noche me entregue en cuerpo y alma a Karl, hicimos el amor con dulzura, con ternura, con tanta delicadeza que en algún punto me hizo sentir como una diosa en el cielo, sentirlo tan cerca de mi, me hizo suspirar y amarlo tanto que después de esa noche me fue imposible imaginar una vida sin el.

Me dormí entre sus brazos con el perfume de su cuerpo mezclado con el mío, con su piel rozando la mía, con sus besos arrullándome a lo largo de la noche, y sobre todo con los "te amo" que salían de su boca a cada tanto que me besaba, esa noche para mi fue perfecta.

Sus besos en mis mejillas me despertaron, y tarde en ser consiente de donde estaba y con quien estaba, pero en cuanto lo vi cubierto con la misma sabana que yo, recordé todo.

- Lizzie, tengo que irme a la base - su mano tomó mi boca para darme otro beso

- ¿que hora es? - me estiré para ver el reloj en mi mesa de noche, eran casi las seis de la mañana

- Mi turno comienza a las siete, tengo que ir a cambiarme - me abrace más a el, no quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que tenía deberes

- Si lo se -

- ¿estarás bien? -

- Muy bien - nos besamos una vez más y después de largo rato, el se levantó de la cama sin ninguna pena de que yo lo viera desnudo, aunque no por eso pude evitar sonrojarme, se vistió rápidamente y me beso la frente antes de irse

- Te amo Lizzie -

- Yo también -

- Te llamaré al rato -

Me quede tendida en mi cama enrollada entre las sábanas, con mis ojos cerrados, con el aroma de Karl que aun conservaba mi almohada y con el sueño de tenerlo en mi vida para siempre. 

* * *

La Liga Antiunificación estaba apareciendo por todos lados, los ataques terroristas en varias ciudades se hacían cada vez más constantes, el ejercito estaba por todos lados, me encontraba en la sala de mi casa viendo las noticias, un grupo de pacifistas había tomado el centro de la ciudad y unos minutos después dos coches bomba habían explotado cerca del lugar matando a muchos y dejando heridos a otros tantos.

Mi casa estaba resguardada por una escolta pedida por mi padre desde hacía cinco días. Roberta ingresó a la sala para avisarme que Karl estaba fuera, tenía ya cuatro días que no lo veía, los turnos en la base se estaban haciendo más largos debido a la alerta de guerra.

- Diles que lo dejen pasar - me puse de pie y camine detrás de Roberta, unos minutos después Karl caminaba hacia mi, me besó y pude verle preocupado

- En una hora anunciaran oficialmente el estado de guerra contra la Liga Antiunificación - Karl tomo mi mano mientras yo pensaba fugazmente en mi padre

- Iniciaran el ataque en el Norte...todos en la base estamos en alerta Roja, apenas logré salirme para avisarte y pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado, hay amenazas por todos lados.

- Yo estaré bien, no me han permitido salir de mi casa sin escolta, ¿y tu?¿te enviaran al frente? - la mirada de Karl pareció oscurecerse demasiado

- No...aun no...pero existe la posibilidad - tome su mano entre la mía, sabía que seguramente estaría nervioso

- Quizá todo se resuelva antes de que tengan que enviar las tropas de tu base - Karl seguía callado, miró su reloj y me beso de nuevo.

- Tengo que regresar, vendré en la noche ¿esta bien? - asentí levemente mientras el se alejaba

Desde la noche de su cumpleaños, nuestros encuentros eran más frecuentes y cuando el me decía que vendría en la noche significaba que pasaríamos la noche juntos, y eso a mi aun me provocaba mariposas en mi estomago, todas las veces que hacíamos el amor, eran momentos mágicos en los que yo sentía que mi vida giraba solo alrededor de el.

Fui hablar con Roberta para que diera la orden a la escolta de que esa noche dejaran pasar a Karl, pude ver su mirada llena de preocupación y recelo, ya que yo sabia perfectamente que Roberta imaginaba por que Karl dormía algunas noches en mi habitación, pero supongo que después de un tiempo se convirtió en mi cómplice.

Esa tarde tuve la ultima clase con mi tutor, mi audición para Juilliard sería en tres semanas mas y al parecer estaba lista. Toque mis piezas más de diez veces y mi tutor me dijo que las diez veces habían salido perfectas, así que esa tarde en particular tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte me encontraba preocupada por el inicio de la guerra y por otro estaba sumamente emocionada de saber que por fin luego de un año, estaría a unos pasos de entrar a Juilliard.

Karl llego pasada la media noche, se veía cansado y pude sentirlo diferente, la forma en que me besaba y tocaba mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo lo sentí ausente, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado. Terminé acurrucada en su pecho desnudo mientras el veía el techo fijamente, sus brazos pasaban por detrás de mi espalda mientras uno de sus dedos hacia círculos en uno de mis hombros. Yo sabía que algo le pasaba, pero el no parecía querer hablar.

- Karl ¿que pasa? - Gire mi cuerpo para quedar de frente a el, y sus ojos por fin me miraron, profundamente y luego se desviaron de nueva cuenta al techo.

- Tengo algo que decirte - Pude notar la tensión en su cuerpo, ya que me apretó más contra el

- Dentro de poco la Base que han construido en Marte estará terminada... - ya había escuchado algo de esa nueva base, era un salto enorme ya que por primera vez se intentaría operar en otro planeta, pero aun así no entendía que tenía que ver el tema con el comportamiento de Karl

- Tu padre le ha puesto el nombre de Base Sarah - mis ojos se abrieron súbitamente, mi padre había bautizado una base entera con el nombre de mi madre

- ¿Eso es lo que me querías decir?¿que mi padre ha puesto el nombre de mi madre a una base militar? - se incorporo y recargó su espalda sobre la cabecera de mi cama

- Necesitan voluntarios...para trabajar y operar en la base por dos años –

- Me he ofrecido para ir a Marte, partiré en cuatro semanas - me costo trabajo entender lo que me estaba diciendo, y en algún momento creí haber escuchado mal

- ¿Te iras? - mi burbuja perfecta se reventó cuando el no pude negar mi pregunta, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su mirada para evitar ver el dolor que se estaba reflejando en mi rostro.

- Lizzie...tienes que entenderme, he podido vivir dentro del mundo de la milicia, me he puesto un uniforme militar para poder seguir con mi carrera, pero ir a la guerra y enfrentarme a toda la destrucción y muerte que genera es algo que yo no puedo soportar, rebasa mis capacidades - Intentó tomar mi mano, pero yo la retire de golpe

- Y ahora solo ¿me avisas?...¿no te ha importado que pasara con nosotros? - mi voz empezó a sonar llena de reproche

- Nos separaríamos de todas formas para tus estudios en Juilliard, y la distancia no sería problema, ya lo habíamos hablado Lizzie -

- ¡Marte es otro planeta!¡No puedes comparar que estuviéramos separados por un continente a otro planeta!¡no hay forma seguir juntos con una distancia así! - no podía creer lo que Karl me estaba diciendo. Me dejaría, se iría, me quedaría sola.

Me levante de mi cama con la sabana enrollada a mi cuerpo, intente calmar mi respiración, intente no dejar que mi enojo me cegara

- Lizzie, perdóname, pero yo no puedo ir a la guerra...jamás podría disparar contra otros ser humano...la única opción es irme a Marte…allá podré contribuir más que yendo a la guerra, podré trabajar en la robotecnología… - Karl camino hacia donde estaba yo, e intento tomar mi mano, pero yo me separe con brusquedad.

- Vete...- mi mirada estaba llena de rabia

- Lizzie...hablemos...- se acerco una vez más pero yo lo rechace con mayor intensidad que la primera vez – Eres un cobarde….eso es lo que eres... – se quedo viéndome fijamente y no parecía querer irse lo que ocasiono que yo me exaltara aun más.

- ¡Dije que te vayas!¡LARGATE! no quiero verte...vete...por favor - yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por no dejar salir las lágrimas que deseaban salir por mis ojos, la verdad era que yo me sentía morir...mi Karl, el me estaba dejando...

Enfrente su mirada con orgullo, y no deje que mis sentimientos se reflejaran; Karl bajo la mirada luego de entender que yo estaba hablando en serio, tomo su ropa del suelo y se vistió rápidamente, me miro por una ultima vez, pero yo desvíe mi mirada, segundos después el se fue. 

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Karl intento llamarme, incluso fue a buscarme a mi casa, pero yo me negué a verlo o hablar con el, me sentía herida…traicionada… el se iría en tres semanas mas y no lo volvería a ver durante los siguientes dos años.

Me encontraba sentada en mi piano, ya no tenia ganas de tocar, necesitaba hablar con alguien...tome mi chaqueta y salí con el chofer y la escolta detrás nuestro, mi mirada estaba perdida, baje del auto y camine por el extenso prado verde, era el cementerio de la ciudad. Cuando estuve frente a la lapida de mi madre sentí una ligera brisa de culpabilidad, no me había parado ahí desde hacia ya ocho meses, me senté y coloque las flores que corte de nuestro jardín en el florero. Mis ojos ya no se llenaban de lagrimas y el dolor ya no lo sentía tan intenso, lo cual significaba que la resignación ya había llegado a mi alma.

- Como desearía que estuvieras aquí – mis dedos rozaron la lapida en un intento de sentirla más cerca – todo es tan diferente sin ti….él se irá madre…se irá a otro planeta – mis ojos empezaron arder … - ¿qué debo hacer? Es una locura pensar que las cosas podrán funcionar entre nosotros…estaremos en dos mundos totalmente diferentes….por más que lo pienso no encuentro una solución….como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí – mis lágrimas ya resbalaban por mi rostro.  
- ¿Por qué lloras? – una voz demasiado suave me hizo reaccionar, una pequeña niña de unos seis años me sonreía mientras yo limpiaba mis ojos  
- ¿También has venido a visitar a alguien de tu familia? – ella se acercó más hacia mi y se sentó a mi lado mientras jugaba con una de las flores de mi madre - Yo vengo aquí todas las semanas a visitar a mi Papá ¡él era un comandante! Mi mama me dijo que gracias a el muchas personas están bien...es un héroe y aunque ya no esté conmigo el me cuida a donde quiera que vaya…¡de grande yo seré una comandante! – sonreí ante la simplicidad con que ella hablaba  
- Bueno, entonces serás una comandante muy hermosa – ella me sonrió aun mas mientras daba pequeños saltos alrededor mío  
- ¿Tu también serás comandante? – por inercia estaba a punto de contestar negativamente, pero algo, en ese momento me hizo pensarlo de nuevo, los ojos de la pequeña me miraban fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta - también podrías ser una comandante bonita -  
- ¡Laura, nos vamos!¿Dónde estás? –  
- Mi mamá ya me esta buscando, ya no estés triste - la pequeña se despidió de mi mientras me sonreía, no la volví a ver, pero aun ahora cuarenta años después si cierro los ojos puedo recordar su rostro a la perfección.

Me quede sentada junto a mi madre durante un rato más, miré mi reloj, pasaba del medio día….no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la niña me había dicho…fue como si con sus palabras me hubiera sembrado una nueva idea que no dejaba de revolotear en mi cabeza…me levante y me dirigí a la base, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

* * *

Era Lunes y mi audición había sido en la mañana y yo no me había presentado, llevaba ya mucho rato sentada en el medio de mi terraza, la carta que tenía entre mis manos estaba abierta, ya la había leído más de tres veces. Mis manos temblaban levemente, mi respiración era pausada, y podía sentir un ligero malestar, pero aun con todo eso no podía afirmar que me sintiera arrepentida por la decisión que había tomado.

Después de mucho rato, pude ver a Karl pasar por el modulo de seguridad que resguardaba mi casa, su mirada estaba fija en mi, y no fui conciente de su molestia hasta que estuvo en frente de mi.

- ¡Me quieres decir que diablos haces aquí! – sus ojos como pocas veces estaban llenos de molestia, sostuve su mirada mientras el empezaba a respirar apresuradamente -  
- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan obstinada como para hacer lo que has hecho, has perdido una de las oportunidades más importantes de tu vida!¡estuve ahí…escuchando como anunciaban tu nombre y no llegaste! – caminaba de un lado a otro, sus puños estaban cerrados tanto que podía verse la fuerza que estaba haciendo

Me puse de pie y le extendí la carta que tenía entre mis manos, el dudo un poco en tomarla

- ¿qué es eso? -  
- ¿Quieres leerla, por favor? - Karl tomó la carta y la abrió malhumoradamente, sus ojos se hicieron mas oscuros y sus cuerpo se tenso. En cuanto escuche de su boca la información, todo se hizo más real "Estimada Señorita Hayes, nos complace informarle que su solicitud para ingresar a la academia militar ha sido aceptada" – Su mirada se quedo clavada en la hoja que sostenía, después de unos minutos la tiro al suelo y camino en sentido contrario a mi, lo seguí y trate de tomarle la mano, pero el no se dejo  
- Karl, quieres calmarte por favor -  
- ¡¿qué me calme? ¿Tienes idea de que lo que has hecho? ¡Si estabas buscando una forma de castigarme por irme, felicidades, la has encontrado!¡eres tan terca, tan….! –  
- Por favor cálmate y escúchame, es mi vida ¿lo recuerdas? - respiro profundamente y trato de controlar su enojo – no se como explicarlo, pero algo me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto, Juilliard dejo de ser mi sueño desde que mi madre murió; estoy sola Karl, el único familiar que tengo es mi padre y tiene meses que no lo veo, y no veo que esa situación vaya a cambiar en un futuro…lo único que me queda eres tu y honestamente no me veo estando en los Estados Unidos mientras tu te vas a Marte -  
- ¡Por Dios Lisa, podríamos haber encontrado alguna solución! -  
- Sabes que no es cierto…déjame elegir con quien estar y hacia donde ir…si puedo hacer algo para estar en el mismo mundo que tu, lo hare y entrar a la academia militar me permitirá hacerlo…en un año completare el entrenamiento básico y después podré elegir una base para poder especializarme, y la Base Sarah esta en la lista -  
- Lizzie…no puedo dejar que decidas tu vida por mi….no valgo la pena –  
- Tengo que confesar que tu eres el principal motivo por el que decidí enlistarme en el ejercito…pero después de pensarlo y analizarlo es la única forma en que puedo aportar algo para que lo que paso con mi madre no le suceda a alguien más, se que puede sonar absurdo, quizá ni siquiera llegue a ser una teniente, pero quiero intentarlo, algo me dice que puedo hacerlo…no me veía en un futuro haciendo conciertos por todo el mundo…pero ahora si puedo verme en un futuro vestida con un uniforme militar – la sonrisa de Karl regreso a su rostro  
- Si sigues con ese carácter tuyo, seguro llegaras a ser toda una Almirante – sonreí mientras Karl me dirigía la venia militar, la primera de muchas más.  
- Descanse soldado -

Karl me tomo entre sus brazos y yo me abrace a el tanto como pude, mi vida empezaba en ese momento, en esa terraza, y con ese hombre que me protegía entre sus brazos. Ya había tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida y por más que lo intentaba no podía ocultar la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro. 

* * *

Hola a todos ¿como están? Perdón por la demora! pero tuve muchísimo trabajo U_U pero aquí estoy de nuevo con la siguiente entrega ¡que emoción! todo esta empezando a tomar el curso que todos nosotros conocemos. El siguiente capitulo, será intenso T_T este fic ha resultado ser demasiado emocional para mi :¨( pero me esta encantando el resultado, estoy despertando y durmiendo con el fic en mi cabeza :S

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo, y como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias etc...se que los fans H2 mueren por que ya empecemos con esta etapa de la historia, yo también :P pero estamos mas cerca, en un par de capítulos más Rick Hunter aparecerá en escena yupiii ;)

Les quiere, Reneé


	7. Cuando el alma muere

Aqui el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste!

* * *

Nos despedimos en una de las pistas de la base militar, su transbordador partiría rumbo a la base Sarah en Marte con ciento cincuenta tripulantes mas, pero a mi solo me interesaba la persona que tenia frente a mi. Karl me observaba con su mirada melancólica, su pelo color café se revolvía a la altura de su frente lo que me recordaba la primera vez que lo vi, ambos estábamos tan cambiados; yo ya no era una adolescente, y el era ya un soldado hecho y derecho, los recuerdos me golpearon el corazón tan rápido que tuve que abrazarme a el tanto como mis brazos me lo permitieron mientras unas solitarias lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro.

- Te extrañare muchísimo - sus manos acariciaban mi cabello mientras el besaba mi frente - todo el tiempo estaré pensando en ti -

- Yo también te extrañare mucho, no tienes idea cuanto - mis lágrimas empezaban a empapar la camisa de su uniforme - me repetí a mi misma cientos de veces que te despediría con una sonrisa, pero por más que intento no puedo dejar de llorar - pude sentir como su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte

- Ojala pudiera ser un rebelde sin causa para robarte en este mismo instante y no alejarme de ti - sus dedos rozaban mis mejillas intentando limpiar las lagrimas que corrían por ellas

- Si fueras eso, no serías mi Karl - me separe un poco de el y trate de reunir todo el valor que podia - Te veré dentro de un año, te lo prometo. Te alcanzare en Marte - las manos de Karl tomaron mi rostro y me miró directamente

- Bueno, en realidad antes de que partas a Marte tendré que venir primero - sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña y su rostro sostenía una enorme sonrisa, estaba por preguntar de que estaba hablando, pero se me adelanto juntado su frente con la mía, mientras una voz tan bajita que apenas escuche yo salía de su boca

- Para casarme contigo, cuando vayas a la base Sarah, iras como mi esposa - me quede paralizada, y mi corazón empezó a saltar con mucha intensidad

- Es una promesa entonces -

Nos besamos profundamente con la intención de dejar grabado en nuestros corazones las sensaciones que nuestro labios producían sobre nuestros cuerpos, nos besábamos con la promesa de encontrarnos un año mas tarde para poder unir nuestra vidas y empezar una nueva vida juntos.

Lo despedí en la pista de vuelo yo, enviándole un beso al aire y el, mirándome con sus ojos melancólicos y su sonrisa torcida, me quede parada en esa pista de vuelo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el transbordador se perdía de mi vista, esa fue la ultima vez que lo bese y lo abrace. 

* * *

Karl partió a Marte una semana antes de que yo entrara a la academia militar, lo que me dio tiempo para arreglar las cosas en casa antes de ingresar a la base. Mi casa se quedaría vacía ya que Roberta se iría con su familia y Creo que lo que más me causo melancolía fue mi piano, obviamente no podría llevarmelo y quizá muy probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo para que yo pudiera tocar de nuevo.

Me sente en el taburete y toque tanto como pude, era una especie de despedida, ahi se quedaban los sueños de mi adolescencia. Me concentré tanto que no me di cuenta que ya no me encontraba sola en mi habitación, mi padre estaba parada en el marco de mi puerta con su uniforme de Almirante mientras me veia fijamente.

- No sabía que vendrías - deje de tocar y me puse de pie para ir a saludarlo, tenia meses que no lo veía tanto como para notar la dureza de su rostro y las canas que asomaban bajo su sombrero.

Mi padre no me contesto, lo que me hizo pensar que estaba molesto

- ¿Me quieres decir por que estas en la lista de nuevas reclutas? - no me deje amenazar por sus palabras, simplemente me pare en frente de el y respondí a su pregunta

- ¿Ahora ya te encargas de revisar las listas de nuevos reclutas? No pensé que ese fuera el trabajo de un Almirante - me di la media vuelta pero mi padre me siguió y estallo ante el notorio sarcasmo de mis palabras

- ¡no me retes Lisa, no estoy jugando! ¿Por que demonios no asististe a la audición de Juilliard? - la mirada de mi padre era penetrante, podia sentirse en el cuerpo, tome asiento sobre mi cama

- No has estado interesado en lo que yo he hecho en los últimos ocho meses ¿y ahora pretendes que me crea que estas preocupado por que decidi entrar a la milicia? pense que te complacería la idea - tome el retrato de mi madre y yo, de mi buró de noche y lo meti en el equipaje que me llevaría a la base

- ¡¿tienes idea de la estupidez que cometiste? la milicia no es un juego, no es algo que puedas botar cuando te canses de ella -

- ¡No es una estupidez! además yo puedo hacer de mi vida lo que me de la gana, y he decidido entrar a la milicia por que eso quiero hacer - ya empezaba a sentirme enojada, sabia que mi padre se pondría difícil cuando se enterara de mi ingreso a la academia militar, solo que no pensé que fuera tan complicado

- ¿Y pretendes hacerme creer que esa decisión que has tomado no esta relacionada con que el cabo Riber haya decidido huir a Marte? - me había tocado mi punto débil, pude sentir el sudor correr por mi rostro, pero no deje que me intimidara

- ¡Ese no es tu problema, entrare a la academia te guste o no! - intente salir de la habitación pero mi padre me lo impidió parandose en frente de la puerta

- ¡Por que estás tan ciega!¿que no te das cuenta el tipo de persona que es ese cabo?¿te dijo que su nombre estaba en la lista para ir al frente? Pero se comporto como un cobarde y se enlisto en los voluntarios para ir a Marte - pude sentir como mis manos empezaban a temblar, señal de que estaba muy enojada

- ¡Estas diciendo mentiras!¡El no había sido llamado para ir al frente!¡Además tu no entiendes lo que el ha resistido al estar en la milicia!¡no todos los militares deben tener sed de sangre! -

- Si te traigo el documento en donde los solicitan para ir al frente ¿cambiaras de idea? -

- ¡No me importa lo que haya pasado, yo se quien es el, y se por que se fue, y quiero estar con el, me iré a Marte cuando termine mi entrenamiento base te guste o no! -

- ¡Entonces supongo que sera tu palabra contra la mía, y escuchame bien, no permitiré que vayas a Marte a seguir a un soldado cobarde como es Riber, así tenga que mover todas mis influencias no iras! - mi rostro lo sentía caliente, pero no deje que sus amenazas me sembraran dudas

- Ponme a prueba padre, tendremos que ver quien es más terco, si tu o yo - me sali de la recamara sin importarme nada, lo unico en lo que pensaba era en mi meta, un año para irme a la base Sarah.

* * *

Cuando entre a la barraca que se me había asignado para mi estancia en la academia militar sentí como si todo mi mundo alrededor cobrara un nuevo sentido, la cama individual tendida perfectamente frente a mi, me hacia sonreír al darme cuenta de las diferencias que ahí tendría respecto a las comodidades de mi casa, lleve mi maleta y la coloque bajo mi cama mientras me recostaba sobre la cama, no podía dejar de sonreír, eso que estaba por empezar significaba para mi una nueva vida, una nueva aventura, era poner a prueba a una nueva Lisa Hayes.

Tocaron levemente la puerta y me pare para abrir. Frente a mi estaba una chica de mi misma edad con el cabello pelirrojo y con un rostro cubierto de pecas, no dejaba de sonreirme mientras me observaba

- Hola, soy Anny creo que sere tu compañera de barraca - me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar

- Soy Lisa Hayes, mucho gusto, adelante - Anny deposito su maleta arriba de la cama que estaba vacía

- No puedo creer que ya este aquí - se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama mientras una notable cara de preocupación le enmarcaba el rostro -

- Bueno ya estamos aquí, así que es mejor que le veamos la mejor cara a todo - levante mi maleta del suelo y empece a sacar mi ropa que en realidad no era mucha, para colocarla en el armario. Al final coloque un par de fotos en la mesa de noche, una de mi madre y otra de Karl.

- ¿Quienes son? - Anny observaba fijamente las fotos

- Ella es mi madre, y el es mi Novio -

- Es muy guapo ¿también es militar? - asentí con mi cabeza ¿y donde esta? - supongo que mi reacción le hizo saber a Anny que había preguntado algo delicado por que inmediato se disculpo

- El se fue a la base Sarah en Marte, cuando termine el entrenamiento base, ire con el - mis dedos rozaban su foto. 

Tratar de recordar todo lo que paso durante ese año en la academia militar seria algo prácticamente imposible, pero, aun así recuerdo que los primeros tres meses en la academia fueron muy difíciles, todos los días me levantaba antes de que saliera el sol, los entrenamientos físicos me resultaron agotadores y hubo veces en los que consideré dejar todo y buscar otra forma para ir a donde estaba Karl, pero siempre he sido una mujer muy terca, así que cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles yo trabajaba mas duro.

La parte académica no fue tan difícil, todo lo contrario, no me explico como, quizá si fuera supersticiosa diría que el talento lo traía en la sangre militar de mi familia, pero entender los protocolos y aprender tácticas militares para mi era de lo mas fácil. Termine por interesarme en control aéreo y comunicación, no había nada que yo disfrutara mas que las practicas en la torre de control.

Mi cumpleaños diecinueve lo celebre de una forma demasiado singular; el teniente Roger Anderson era amigo de Karl, así que en cuanto entre a la academia se convirtió en mi protector, nos hicimos muy amigos,y gracias a el y a Anny la experiencia en la academia me fue inolvidable. La noche de mi cumpleaños me encontraba sentada leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, cuando subitamene Anny y Roger entraron a la barraca.

- ¡Sabia que te encontraríamos aquí! - anda levantate tenemos un cumpleaños que celebrar - Anny me tomo del brazo mientras yo protestaba tanto como podía.

Me llevaron a un bar cercano a la base, con muchísimos cadetes que yo no conocía pero que celebraron mi cumpleaños solo por tener algún pretexto para estar de fiesta, termine por contagiarme del ambiente y no me enorgullece decir que esa fue mi primera borrachera, ya que no tengo idea de como llegue a mi barraca, ni como termine dormida en el piso con Anny u Roger a mi lado, pero lo que si recuerdo es el dolor de cabeza que tuve durante los siguientes días.

Esa fiesta y mi único arresto militar son las dos cosas que mas recuerdo de aquella época. El arresto lo tuve unos meses después de mi cumpleaños, Roger y yo nos habíamos escapado de las barracas a mitad de la madrugada para poder presenciar la vista de Marte mas cercana a la Tierra, el sabia lo que significaba para mi, así que ninguno de los dos pensamos mucho en las consecuencias que nuestra salida nocturna traería si nos descubrían. Estuvimos horas contemplando el punto rojo que se veía en el firmamento, y todo hubiera terminado bien, de no ser por una de las pretendientas de Roger quien en un ataque de celos en contra de mi termino acusandonos con nuestro oficial superior. Termine arrestada en acuartelamiento durante tres días, pero ese castigo no se comparo con la sensación que tuve al ver a Marte tan cerca de la tierra, porque para mi fue como tener a Karl junto a mi durante unos minutos.

Durante todo ese tiempo la comunicación con Karl fue a través de cartas que el y yo intercambiamos. Todos los domingos revisaba mi buzón postal con la esperanza de encontrar una carta de el, pero desafortunadamente no era tan frecuentes como yo lo hubiera deseado, pero al menos con ellas podía saber que el se encontraba bien y que sus actividades en la base estaban siendo reconocidas.

Ese año paso demasiado rápido, mi graduación seria dentro de unas semanas mas, y mi corazón latía con mas fuerza, ya que sabia que cada día estaba mas cerca de Karl.

Roger, llego a mi barraca en nuestro día libre, el y yo no teníamos familiares que visitar así que casi siempre comíamos juntos en algún lugar de la ciudad. Pero esa tarde algo pasaba con el

- Hola - me saludo rápidamente, parecía ansioso

- Que bueno que llegas, me muero de hambre - tome mi bolso pero el me negó con la cabeza

- No iremos a comer aun -

- ¡que! pero tengo muchísima hambre - me tomo del brazo para salir de mi barraca y caminar hacia el departamento científico que era donde el trabajaba

- Te tengo una sorpresa, tómalo como un regalo adelantado de graduación - me sentó frente a uno de los monitores mientras el empezaba a conectar cosas

- Ya te has decidido a que especialidad ingresaras después de tu graduación? - tome uno de los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa mientras rayaba distraídamente

- Control aéreo y comunicaciones -

- Tienes talento para mandar y controlar - me reí levemente mientras Rogers seguía con lo que estaba haciendo

- Te enseñare que tanto puedo mandar si no mides tus palabras - el hizo un rostro de miedo mientras seguíamos sonriendo

- Que miedo me das - le solté un golpe en su hombro mientras el hacia cara de queja.

Antes de poder continuar con nuestra pequeña pelea, la pantalla enfrente de mi se encendió, primero dejándonos ver solo estática y luego de unos minutos el rostro de Karl apareció en frente de mi.

Literalmente me quede muda, voltee mi rostro para ver a Roger, pero el solo podía seguir sonriendo, ahí estaba, mi Karl estaba del otro lado de la pantalla sonriéndome como solo el podía hacerlo, estaba tan diferente, se veía mas bronceado y llevaba el cabello muy corto, casi rapado, podía jurar que incluso se veía mas adulto, para mi era surreal verlo después de casi un año y hubiera dudado de su identidad de no ser sus ojos cafés que seguían siendo igual de dulces y melancólicos, justo como yo los recordaba.

- ¡Karl! - su sonrisa y mi sonrisa fueron notorias

- ¡Wooow Lizziee...ese uniforme te queda sexy! - mis mejillas de inmediato se sonrojaron, y Roger hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar la carcajada

- ¡Karl!¡eso es lo primero que decides decirme después de casi un año de no verme! - intente sonar enojada, pero mi sonrisa me delataba

- No pude evitarlo, ya que señorita Hayes, usted se ve mucho mas hermosa de lo que yo recordaba! te ves tan diferente, los diecinueve te sentaron muy bien -

- Soldado usted también se ve muy cambiado, te cortaste el cabello - el movió la cabeza levemente mientras su mirada bajaba un poco al piso y una extraña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

- Teniente Riber para usted - su voz sonó cargada de arrogancia, estaba jugando

- ¡¿te promovieron? -

- Hace unas semanas, hice un descubrimiento algo importante aquí en Marte - ahora era el quien estaba sonrojado

- Me alegra muchísimo Karl, de verdad muchas felicidades por tu promoción -

- Gracias, ha sido toda una experiencia estar aquí, y tu ¿como te sientes? en unas semanas estarás graduada - su voz sonaba cargada de orgullo

- Si, no puedo creer que este año haya pasado tan rápido -

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti -

- Pronto estaré allá contigo - mi garganta amenazo con cerrarse un poco, ya que me costo trabajo hablar

- Si, por eso hago esta llamada, hay algo que tengo que decirte - por un momento mis inseguridades me tomaron por completo es que acaso ¿sus sentimientos habían cambiado?

El pareció notar mi cambio de humor, ya que se apresuro en llamar a Roger para que se acercara a mi con una caja entre las manos.

- Bien, les daré privacidad, ya me debes muchas Riber - el me guiño el ojo antes de salir de la oficina. Observe detenidamente la caja hasta que escuche la voz de Karl

- Abre la caja - su rostro era serio y sus ojos me veían fijamente como intentando observar cada una de mis reacciones.

Abrí cuidadosamente la caja y dentro pude ver otra caja pequeña, de terciopelo azul, esa no era cualquiera caja, lo sabía perfectamente. Levante mi mirada para verlo de nuevo y esta vez el parecía estar más inquieto. ¿Era lo que yo creía que era? no estaba segura, tome la pequeña cajita entre mis manos y la abrí lentamente y al hacerlo pude ver un anillo blanco con un diamante al centro...la respiración se me detuvo, era hermoso.

- Se que esta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero te dije que antes de que vinieras a Marte me casaría contigo...y bueno estas a punto de graduarte, así que creo que tenemos el tiempo justo - sus palabras sonaban con demasiada devoción - Así que Lizzie ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? - cuando levante mi mirada pude notar sus ojos cristalinos, y mi sonrisa salió de inmediato, ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo

- Karl ¿como haces para siempre darme sorpresas? - tome el anillo entre mis dedos y lo observe unos instantes antes de ponérmelo - ¡claro que acepto casarme contigo! - ambos sonreímos mientras yo me colocaba el anillo en mi dedo anular, era perfecto.

- Te amo Lizzie, como quisiera estar allá contigo -

- Lo se...pero pronto estaremos juntos, te lo prometí. Te alcanzaré en Marte - unas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

La puerta detrás de el se abrió de repente, y alguien se acerco para llamar a Karl, el volteo por unos minutos, después unas alarmas empezaron a sonar lo que hizo que se parara de repente .

- Me tengo que ir, cuidare mucho ¿quieres? y disfruta mucho tu graduación, ya estoy tratando de resolver una ida rápida a la Tierra en el próximo transbordador -

- ¿Esta todo bien? - la señal empezó a fallar y solo se apresuro a decirme que si

- Debe ser una falla menor, estaré bien -

- Tu también cuídate mucho, Te amo Karl - sentí como mi voz se quebraba por completo, algo me empezó a decir que no quería despedirme de el, es una sensación que solo he sentido unas pocas veces en mi vida.

- Yo te amo más, futura Señora Riber - acerco su mano a la pantalla como para intentar tocar mi rostro, y eso solo provoco que mis lagrimas se derramaran mas, ya no quería alejarme de el, segundos después la pantalla hizo estática de nuevo. Fue la ultima vez que lo vi con vida. 

* * *

Observaba mi reflejo en el espejo y aun me parecía difícil relacionar a la persona que tenia frente a mi y a la adolescente caprichosa que llegue a ser. Por primera vez estaba vestida con el uniforme militar, el saco verde se cruzaba a la altura de mi pecho la falda era verde también y llegaba a mis rodillas, tenia ya puestos los zapatos de tacón, pero en todo mi atuendo lo que mas me llamaba la atención era la rayita dorada bordada en uno de los hombros de mi saco, esa simple raya me daba ya el grado de subteniente. Mi cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás como marcaba el reglamento, mi rostro se veía mucho mas maduro, y yo me sentía como una persona nueva, estaba feliz, y confieso que me encantaba como se me veía el uniforme, respire profundamente y tome la boina de mi cama y la coloque en mi cabeza. Estaba lista.

- Lisa, anda ya tenemos que irnos - Gire mi mirada para ver a Anny vestida de la misma forma que yo, respiramos profundo y nos dirigimos a la ceremonia de graduación.

La explanada de la base estaba vestida de gala, justo como aquella ves en que mi madre y yo acompañamos a mi padre al discurso de graduación y jamás imagine que casi tres años después estaría yo en mi ceremonia de graduación.

Eran las diez en punto y la ceremonia estaba por iniciar, yo ya estaba formada en posición firmes para hacer los primeros honores y saludar a los militares de alto rango que esa mañana estarían con nosotros. Me sentí demasiado orgullosa, y dentro de mi esperaba poder llegar lejos en mi carrera militar.

No me sorprendí demasiado cuando vi a mi padre en la mesa de honor detrás del podium, después de todo su hija se graduaba de la academia militar y era uno de los militares más reconocidos en ese momento. Esa mañana el discurso de graduación no lo daría mi padre sino un militar ruso, y el era nada mas y nada menos que el recién promovido Coronel Henry Gloval.

Fue la primera vez que lo vi, y desde que lo escuche hablar algo hizo que se despertara en mi una curiosidad por el, lo recuerdo muy alto, con su bigote espeso y su mirada seca, y su acento era notorio en cada una de las palabras que el decía. No recuerdo bien de que se trato su discurso, pero fue ahí donde le escuche decir por vez primera una de las frases que me acompañarían por el resto de mi vida. "Una vez que Robotech entra a tu vida, jamás puedes dejarlo"

Tan pronto termino el discurso, se inicio con la entrega de diplomas y fue cuando mas nerviosa estuve ya que mi padre serian quien los entregaría. Uno a uno de mis compañeros fueron subiendo al podium para recibir su diploma, y cuando escuche mi nombre por el altavoz sentí que mi estomago se llenaba de mariposas.

Subí las escaleras con mi mirada al frente y cuando llegue hasta donde estaba mi padre sosteniendo mi diploma entre sus manos y pude ver su mirada y supe que el estaba orgulloso de mi, me lo decía su sonrisa que tenia meses no veía. Me cuadre ante el por primera vez y recibí mi diploma con tanta emoción que una lagrima rebelde se escapo de mis ojos.

Regrese a mi lugar pensando que la ceremonia por fin terminaría, pero el Coronel Gloval se acerco de nuevo al podium.

- Solo nos queda una mención más, y esta es la primera vez que se entregara en esta base este tipo de reconocimiento. Se trata del reconocimiento a la excelencia, esta medalla solo se entrega a quienes cumplen con los mas altos criterios de entrega, así que es un honor para mi entregar esta medalla a la Subteniente Elizabeth Hayes, por haber obtenido los mejores resultados en la academia militar -

No me podía mover, y solo lo hice por que mis compañeros a lado de mi me tomaron del brazo para que subiera al estrado. El Coronel Henry Gloval me esperaba con una caja entre las manos, la cual contenía la primera medalla de toda mi carrera. Me cuadre frente a el mientras me colocaba en el lado derecho de mi saco la medalla a la excelencia.

- Muchas felicidades Subteniente Hayes - no supe que decir, estaba demasiado emocionada, así que torpemente logre asentir con mi rostro mientras bajaba del podium, no sin antes voltear a ver a mi padre quien me miraba con sus ojos serios

La ceremonia termino con los sables protocolarios y con un enorme aplauso que todos los que estábamos ahí nos dábamos. Roger y Anny apenas rompimos filas se acercaron hasta mi para felicitarme, yo me sentía muy contenta, mas de lo que imagine, me separe un poco del abrazo de Anny para sacar del bolso de mi saco mi anillo de compromiso, no lo había podido usar durante la ceremonia, así que me lo coloque en mi dedo para recordarme que Karl estaba mas cerca que nunca, justo en ese momento el Coronel Gloval se acerco de nuevo hasta mi, y esta vez tuve que ingeniármelas para poder hablar.

- Señorita Hayes, he escuchado que es un excelente soldado y que es toda una experta en control aéreo y comunicaciones - era alto, tanto que hacia que yo me sintiera intimidada por su sola presencia, me cuadre de inmediato frente a el.

- ¡Coronel Gloval! -

- Descanse -

- Muchas gracias, me he interesado mucho en ese campo - De eso precisamente quería hablarle, si esta interesada en especializarse en control aéreo, me gustaría ofrecerle un lugar en la base aérea Wyoming - no supe que decir, ya había escuchado de esa base, era una de las más avanzadas en tecnología aérea y se especulaba que ahí se estaban probando los nuevos prototipos de caza que Karl me había mencionado un año atrás, una parte quería decir que si de inmediato, pero mi lado emocional me detuvo, yo ya sabía a donde tenía que ir

- Muchas gracias Coronel, pero he decidido continuar en la base Sarah en Marte - su mirada se contrajo un poco debido a mi respuesta, y en unos segundos mas sus ojos se clavaron en mi mano izquierda, justo donde estaba mi anillo

- En la base Sarah solo hay programas de investigación - eso yo ya lo sabia, pero no me importaba, mi único deseo era llegar a Marte, lo que viniera después ya vería como resolverlo

- Lo se señor, pero ya lo he decidido -

- Es una lastima, he revisado sus resultados y tiene talento y es justo el tipo de oficial que busco. Seria prudente que reconsidere sus opciones - volvió a ver mi mano y yo de inmediato la escondí tras mi espalda - si cambia de opinión, busqueme - me cuadre de nuevo y se retiro con un movimiento leve de cabeza. En ese momento pensé que no lo volvería a ver, pero ese Coronel seria para mi mas adelante se convertiría en mi mentor durante muchos años, seria algo mas que un jefe directo, seria mi padre adoptivo.

Después de que el Coronel Gloval se retiro, Anny y Roger se cuadraron frente a mi, y pensé por un momento que estaban jugando pero cuando escuche la voz de mi padre supe que el estaba detrás de mi. Me gire y presente saludos

- ¡Almirante Hayes! -

- Descanse - mi padre me observaba detenidamente

- Tengo reservada una mesa en un restaurante, tengo el tiempo justo para comer - gire mi rostro para ver a Roger y Anny, ya habíamos hecho planes

- Lisa, no te preocupes por nosotros, nos veremos mas al rato - Camine del brazo de mi padre mientras nos dirigíamos al auto, muchos de la base se sorprendieron al ver por primera vez al Almirante Hayes y a su recién graduada hija.

Me llevo a uno de los lugares mas caros de la ciudad, los dos estábamos muy callados al principio, tenia casi un año que no nos veíamos, y no se porque pero me sentía muy nerviosa, creo que era el efecto que mi padre producía con su sola presencia

- Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, la medalla a la excelencia se entrega muy pocas veces - sonreí mientras el hacia lo mismo, ni yo me esperaba salir de la academia con ese resultado

- Gracias, disfrute mucho la academia -

- Eres una Hayes, lo llevas en la sangre -

- Después de todo si herede tu carácter - ambos reímos.

La comida con mi padre fue mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, logramos conversar de muchas cosas y podría decir que ambos disfrutamos de ese especie de reencuentro y todo hubiera terminado bien si el al final de la comida no hubiera notado el anillo que yo portaba en mi mano.

De inmediato sentí el cambio de su mirada, estuve a punto de esconder mi mano, pero luego de razonarlo un poco llegue a la conclusion de que tarde o temprano el se enteraría de mi compromiso con Karl y muy ingenuamente yo pense que después de nuestra charla el recibiría bien la noticia, pero fue todo lo contrario.

- Así que sigues con la idea de irte a Marte - sus ojos no dejaban de ver el anillo de mi mano

- Te lo dije hace un año, me iré a Marte con Karl, padre por favor trata de entenderlo, el me hace feliz - intente no discutir, deseaba que el pudiera entender que no habría nada que pudiera hacerme cambiar de idea

- ¿Y que va a pasar con tu carrera militar? -

- Ya veré que opciones tengo allá, lo único que quiero es estar a su lado - mi padre empezó ajustar su uniforme mientras sacaba de su billetera una cantidad suficiente que pudiera pagar la cuenta

- No iras a Marte - su voz sonó tan autoritaria, tan segura que se puso de pie y me dejo ahí en medio de la mesa, lo que provoco que yo perdiera el control. Me levante de golpe y lo seguí hasta la salida en donde su chofer ya lo esperaba.

- ¡Me casare con el padre, y a menos que no quieras verme el resto de tu vida será mejor que lo aceptes! - mi músculos estaban tensos, mi rostro lo sentía caliente y mis ojos lo sentía arder a causa del enojo

- ¡Jamás dejare que desperdicies tu vida con un hombre como Riber, te he tolerado muchas cosas, pero casarte con el nunca! - los dos ya estábamos descontrolados, ninguno de los dos cedería

- ¡No has tolerado nada! -

- ¿no? me creíste suficientemente estúpido como para creer que yo no me enterara de las noches que el pasaba en mi casa!¡fuiste tan estúpida como para acostarte con un hombre como el! - eso yo no lo esperaba, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mis manos empezaron a temblar, mi padre jamás se detenía a pensar si sus palabras podrían herir y aun ante mi notable llanto no se detuvo con sus amenazas.

- Te lo advierto una vez mas, así tenga que mover cielo mar y tierra no iras a Marte, te lo aseguro - mi padre se dio la vuelta y se introdujo en su transporte dejando clavada en el piso, con mi rostro cubierto por lagrimas y sobre todo con el temor de que el cumpliera su palabra. 

Me encerré en mi barraca mientras intentaba limpiar las lagrimas que mi padre había desatado, lo odio de nuevo, odie que no pudiera comprender que yo solo necesitaba de Karl para poder ser feliz. Las ganas de celebrar ya se me habían esfumado y tuve que apagar mi celular para dejar de escuchar las llamadas que Anny y Roger hacían para intentar localizarme. Aun así, no localizarme en el móvil no detuvo a Roger para que me fuera buscar a mi dormitorio, intenté ignorar los suaves golpes que el daba sobre mi puerta

- Lisa, ábreme, se que estas ahí - no conteste de inmediato, me concentraba en tratar de detener mis lagrimas, respire profundo, una compañia no me haria daño. Abrí la puerta y Roger me abrazo en cuanto vio mi rostro rojo, por supuesto las lagrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo.

- ¿que paso? - nos sentamos sobre mi cama mientras el pasaba su brazo por detrás de mi espalda

- Mi padre...es un tirano...eso paso -

- ¿Peleaste con el? - sonreí por la ironía de su pregunta

- No quiere que me vaya a Marte, me amenazo con hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo ¿puedes creerlo? - intente buscar en su mirada un poco de apoyo, pero solo encontré unos ojos resignados

- ¿Tu también crees que no debería ir?¡no puedo creerlo! eres amigo de Riber, deberías de intentar apoyarme - me aleje de el

- Soy amigo de Riber, pero también soy tu amigo y yo también creo que no deberías ir a Marte - sus palabras las soltó con resignación ya que sabia que yo explotaría en contra de el

- ¡que clase de amigo eres!¡eres igual que mi padre, ¡¿por que quieren alejarme de el? -

- No he dicho que no estés con el, se que eres muy feliz a su lado, se que te ama como un loco y se que te hará feliz, pero irte a Marte significara para ti dejar una oportunidad que podría significar mucho para tu carrera militar. Lo que el Coronel Gloval te propuso es algo que muchos soldados desearían -

- Karl es lo único que quiero - pude ver en sus ojos como se entristecía ante mi capricho

- Lisa no estoy cuestionándote de tu amor por el, pero se honesta conmigo ¿de verdad no te intereso mínimamente la oferta para irte a la base aérea Wyoming? - quise decir que no, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salieron de mi boca, tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma, y eso implicaba reconocer que yo deseaba ir a esa base -

- En Marte solo iras a desperdiciar tu talento, creo que tu padre es lo que quiere evitar - estaba por reprocharle su notoria defensa para mi padre, pero el levanto su mano - Deja de lado la parte personal, el hecho de que tu padre no quiera a Riber para estar a tu lado - fue entonces cuando comprendí que por ese lado mi padre y Roger tenían razón, estaba dejando todo

- Roger entiéndeme, durante un año he soñado con que este día llegara, he esperado el momento para irme a Marte - me tomo mi mano cariñosamente mientras acariciaba mi espalda - ¿como podría decirle a Karl que no iré a la base Sarah como se lo prometí? -

- Si el te quiere como dice, tendrá que entenderlo, el ya fue a perseguir su sueño, es tu turno de seguir el tuyo - me abrace a Roger tanto como pude

- Si están destinados a estar juntos lo harán, además no creo que el pretenda vivir indefinidamente en Marte - Roger se puso de pie y me obligo a mi para hacer lo miso - Tenemos que festejar tu graduación, Anny nos esta esperando -

- No tengo ganas - me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia la puerta

Celebramos en el mismo bar de mi cumpleaños, pero esa vez me negué a tomar cualquier tipo de alcohol, así que la pasamos platicando y bailando, pasada la media noche llegue a mi barraca acompañada de Roger, que se despidió apenas entre, el si estaba un poco mareado, y Anny se había ido con uno su reciente novio después de la fiesta, así que esa noche dormiría sola y amanecería sola, con una de las peores noticias de mi vida. 

* * *

Desperté con la voz de Anny, me sacudía levemente, pero me sentía demasiado cansada así que la ignore por unos minutos más, pero ella insistía, terminé por abrir mis ojos y cuando la vi su rostro estaba descompuesto y sus ojos parecían querer retener lagrimas a toda cosa.

- Anny ¿que pasa?¿esta todo bien? - pude ver como intento hablar, pero su llanto contenido se lo impedía, detrás de ella Roger estaba sentado sobre su cama mientras sus manos agarraban su cabeza

- Roger ¿que hacen aquí? - cuando levanto el rostro pude ver la misma cara descompuesta que Anny, sus ojos también se veían enrojecidos. La ansiedad empezó a ganarme el cuerpo, me levante y camine hasta donde estaba Roger

- ¿que pasa?¿por que están aquí? -

- La base...la base Sarah...- fue todo lo que tuve que escuchar para saber que algo estaba mal con Karl, el miedo empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo de nueva cuenta - fue atacada anoche - Me quede parada en medio de la estancia, Anny me tomaba por la espalda para intentar abrazarme, pero me solté de inmediato.

Escuche fuera de mi barraca los susurros de personas hablando, se escuchaba una especie de reporte...era la televisión..corrí hacia la sala común de nuestros dormitorios con Roger y Anny detrás de mi y cuando llegue comprendí de que estaban hablando.

_"Aun no tenemos mucha información, pero podemos confirmar que la Base Sarah en Marte ha sido atacada, un transbordador salio ayer en la madrugada desde la base de Alaska para llevar personal de ayuda"_ - mis manos comenzaron a temblar - _"Los primeros reportes apuntan que la base sufrió uno de los ataques terroristas mas grandes de la historia, en este momento estamos esperando la conferencia oficial que el Almirante Hayes dará para darnos a conocer el informe oficial"_ - todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, empecé a respirar con dificultad y pude sentir como todos los que estaban ahí me miraban, sabían quien era yo, sabían que mi padre era el Almirante Hayes y sobre todo sabían que mi prometido se encontraba en la base Sarah - _"El Almirante Hayes esta por iniciar la conferencia"_ - mi cuerpo se congelo cuando en la televisión observe como subió mi padre al estrado oficial de la base de Alaska para dar el reporte -

- _"Buenos días a todos los que nos ven, es para mi una pena tener que informarles que la Base Sarah en Marte fue ataca ayer a las 14.00 hrs, podemos confirmar que los responsables del ataque son la Liga Antiunificación que desde hace mucho lograron infiltrar terroristas en el personal de la base_ - poco a poco deje de escuchar los sonidos de los que estaban a mi alrededor, apreté el anillo que descansaba sobre mi dedo anular y rece, roge, pedí un milagro - _"lamento informales que se reportan cero sobrevivientes"_ - Perdí el equilibrio y parte de mi conciencia, Roger detrás mío me tomo entre sus brazos para no permitir que yo no cayera, Anny acerco una silla para que yo pudiera sentarme, los temblores de mi cuerpo ya eran incontrolables, y poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mi rostro, ese dolor que yo ya había conocido una vez, estaba empezando a salir de nuevo, ese dolor que me ahogaba, que me quitaba la respiración y que me hacia sentir el mismo infierno.

Lleve mis manos a mi boca y tape el grito que salio de mi garganta, fue tanto dolor el que sentí que algo se desconecto de mi cerebro - Esto no esta sucediendo, es una pesadilla, estoy soñando, estoy soñando - Roger se acerco hasta mi y me tomo mi rostro entre sus manos sus ojos también lloraban - No estas sola Lisa - negué con mi cabeza, negué una y mil veces - Esto no es real, esto es una mala broma, tiene que ser así, por favor, tiene que ser así, yo...no puedo...no podría - sus ojos seguían llorando, y la televisión empezaba a transmitir imágenes satelitales de la base Sarah destruida, dejando salir humo por todos lados, dejándome ver escombros por todos lados, dejándome ver cuerpos de soldados, dejándome ver la cruel realidad

- ¡Nooo...nooo...por favor nooo...!...no de nuevo... - ahí se detuvo todo para mi, era una maldición, era mi peor pesadilla, era vivir la muerte de mi madre de nuevo - ¡Karl...noo..no.. no...amor...nooo...! - Roger me atrajo hasta el mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba, mientras los gritos salían de mi garganta, mientras apretaba tanto mis manos, mientras la locura amenazaba con llevarme a la demencia total -

- Lisa...tranquila - me puse de pie como pude, tambaleándome, viendo como todos ahí me miraban con compasión, como todos ahí observaban como un alma puede morirse, camine hacia mi barraca, sentí los paso de Roger y Anny detrás de mi, entonces corrí, con todas mis fuerzas, corrí y logre entrar a mi barraca para poder cerrar la puerta con seguro y dejar a dos de mis mejores amigos gritando del otro lado para que los dejara pasar -

Creo que empecé a tener un episodio de locura, por que no lograba coordinar nada, caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado para otro, intentaba que mi cabeza razonara algo de la información que había recibido, pero solo conseguía seguir llorando y dejar salir sollozos cada vez mas fuertes. No estaba buscando nada en particular, pero cuando vi a lado de mi buró la fotografía de Karl, todo se derrumbo, me convertí en un animal herido, me retorcí como si estuvieran echándome alcohol a una herida abierta, tome el retrato entre mis manos mientras intentaba aclarar mi vista nublada a causa de mis lagrimas, y lo avente contra la pared haciendo que el cristal estallara en mil pedazos, intentando vaciar un poco del dolor que me estaba consumiendo.

- ¡Maldito!¡COBARDE! - tome todo lo que se encontraba a mi alcance y lo aventaba, lo desgarraba, podía escuchar muy lejos de mi los gritos de Roger y Anny para que yo abriera - ¡Te odiooo! ¡lo prometiste! dijiste que jamás me dejarías ¡Cobarde!¡maldito cobarde! - ¡me dejaste...me estas matando...me estas matando en vida!¡nooo...nooo...Karl...! - me sentía poseída, mi alma la sentía a muchos kilómetros de distancia, solo podía sentir los golpes de mi corazón al sentir como se desintegraba, solo podía sentir las lagrimas quemar mi rostro mientras resbalaban por mis mejillas, solo podía sentir los temblores de mi cuerpo, el ardor de mis manos por estar golpeando todo lo que se me atravesaba, mi mirada entonces encontró el retrato de mi madre y también la odie, mi corazón estaba mutando, se estaba llenando de sentimientos oscuros que enterrarían mi alma durante muchos años, tome el retrato y lo estruje con mis propias manos, tanto que el cristal termino por romperse y atravesar mi piel, dejando salir mi sangre que yo en ese momento ni siquiera note. Lo avente también.

Unos golpes empezaron a distraerme, eran unos golpes a mi puerta, era Roger intentando derribarla desesperadamente. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro, y me doble sobre mis rodillas, grite, grite demasiado, quería sacar el dolor de mi cuerpo, arrancarlo, yo ya no me sentía capaz de soportarlo una vez mas, con mi madre había sido suficiente. La puerta cedió y sentí como los brazos de Roger me obligaban a levantarme y a detener los golpes que yo misma me estaba dando

- Dios mío Lisa, estas sangrando, Anny avisa a la enfermería que vamos para allá -

- ¡Suéltame, déjame en paz!¡Quiero estar sola!¡vete! - gracias a Dios, Roger no me hizo caso, por que estoy segura que si me hubiera dejado sola, yo habría terminado matándome.

Fue tanto lo que estaba sucediéndome en mi cuerpo y mi alma que termine por perder la conciencia, y yo creo que eso era justo lo que deseaba, perderme, dejar que mi razón empezara a vivir en una realidad ajena en donde Karl estaba a mi lado, besándome como solo el lo hacia, acariciando mi rostros con sus manos, mostrándome su mirada obscura brillando solo por mi, diciéndome al oído cuanto me amaba.

La lucidez me llegaba por momentos, y era cuando le preguntaba a Roger por Karl, era cuando preguntaba si ya habían encontrado sobrevivientes, pero cada vez que preguntaba el se quedaba en silencio, lo que me confirmaba que nada de lo que me estaba matando había cambiado.

Las horas pasaron como agua, y cuando me sentí con fuerzas suficientes como para poder dejar la enfermería le pedí a Roger que me llevara a mi barraca. Me senté sobre mi cama y note que mi celular estaba sobre mi buró, vibrando...lo tome y leí en la pantalla el nombre de quien me llamaba "Jack Riber" deje salir un sollozo mas. Un "bip" me hizo saber que ya tenia otro correo de voz, Roger tomo el teléfono para intentar quitármelo, pero se lo impedí

- Quiero escuchar -

- Lisa, no creo que sea conveniente - no le hice caso, abrí el teléfono, lo puse en altavoz y escuche a un padre retorciéndose por el mismo dolor que yo. "Lisa, por favor contéstame...mi Karl..mi hijo..." solo escuchaba los sollozos salir de su garganta hasta que el mensaje terminaba por cortarse -

Esta vez me deje abrazar por Roger, me aferre a su cuerpo, deje salir el dolor a rienda suelta, deje que mis gritos salieran sin ningún complejo, deje que mi ojos drenaran todas las lagrimas que mi cuerpo pudiera producir, deje que sus brazos me mantuvieran firme para no volverme loca.

La puerta de mi barraca se abrió sin previo aviso, y por ella atravesó la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, mi padre me veía desde el marco de la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado, me miraba como siempre lo hacia, con indeferencia. Me separe de los brazos de Roger, pero este no me soltó del todo, por que pudo adivinar que yo lo quería matar

- ¡Lárgate!¡no te quiero ver! - luche con los brazos de Roger para intentar lanzarme en contra de el, pero no lo lograba. Mi padre seguía observándome, y no pude ver ni una gota de dolor por mi, nada.

- Necesitas calmarte, estas cosas pasan cuando decides entrar a la milicia - mis ojos detuvieron sus lagrimas por unos segundos, solo lo suficiente como para transformar mi mirada en algo terrorífico, en una pared de hielo, en una extensión del odio que yo en ese momento sentía por mi padre, ya que estaba segura que el se sentía mas que complacido, por que aquella base hubiera sido destruida

- Escúchame bien, por que no pienso volver a repetirlo en mi vida, tu para mi no eres mi padre, eres un maldito Almirante que no deja de ver las cosas a su alrededor como una táctica militar, no quiero, no deseo volver a verte, tu debiste morir en el lugar de cualquier de ellos dos, tu eres quien debió morir en ese coche bomba, tu debiste morir en esa base, no ellos... ellos no lo merecían - Roger me detenía, me apretaba los brazos para evitar que yo avanzara hacia el

- SubTeniente Hayes, yo también lo hubiera deseado, si tan solo con eso pudiera borrar un poco del dolor que has tenido que vivir - deje salir una risa malévola

- ¿Subteniente? tan muerto estas que no puedes decirme hija, pero ¿sabes? que bueno que no lo haces, por que así yo sentiré menos remordimiento al sentir este desprecio que siento por ti. ¡Felicidades Almirante Hayes, ahora ambos, estamos igual de muertos!¡debe ser gracias a que somos familia! - mis palabras destilaban veneno, me quemaban, me hacían agria la saliva, pero mi padre no mostró ni una señal de debilidad, todo lo contrario.

- Eso es lo que somos Lisa, soldados - 

Mi padre salio de la habitación y no lo volví durante mucho tiempo. No hubo servicios fúnebres ya que no hubo cuerpos que rescatar, solo podíamos llorar ante la carta que los familiares recibíamos en donde se nos anunciaba que nuestro amor había muerto en combate, el único homenaje que le pude rendir, fue la ceremonia que se hizo en todas las bases del país para conmemorar sus muertes, no pude despedirme del, lo único que pude hacer fue derramar una lagrima por cada bala que salía de las escopetas de los cadetes mientras las banderas descendían a media asta.

Ese dolor que yo sentí por la muerte de Karl no logro salir de mi cuerpo hasta muchos años después, aprendí a vivir con el, a respirar y llevarlo dentro de mi cuerpo. Esa mañana durante la ceremonia, no tuve forma de calmar mi llanto, no tuve como detener los pedazos de mi corazón que segundo a segundo se hacían añicos, no tuve manera de detener la forma en que mi alma empezó a extinguirse, no tuve manera de rescatar un poco de la Lisa que Karl había conocido, no tuve valor ni razones para detener a la mujer dura, que poco a poco se apodero de mi. Esa mañana mientras despedía a Karl, la reina de hielo apareció por primera vez.

* * *

Snif, Snif :`( ¿que les pareció? ah espero esta sea la ultima vez que necesite una caja de pañuelos mientras redacto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, con este capitulo hemos llegado al final de la era Lisa-Riber, aun faltan capítulos para que Rick aparezca, pero vienen muy buenas cosas acerca de Lisa antes de llegar al Sdf-1!

En fin, como siempre gracias, y espero comentarios, sugerencias, reviews!

Les quiere,  
Reneé


	8. Sobreviviendo

Como siempre, ¡va para ustedes!

* * *

Mi maleta descansaba sobre la superficie de mi cama, mi mirada recorría lentamente la barraca que para mi fue como mi hogar durante todo un año. Intentaba controlar con todas mis fuerzas las lagrimas que querían resbalar por mi rostro, era inútil, ya era un mes desde la muerte de Karl y aun sentía la crisis venir cada que recordaba su rostro, sentía esa angustia que me paralizaba y que me hacia doblarme en dos dado el dolor que mi cuerpo entero sentía, respire, respire lo más que pude, Roger no tardaría en llegar por mi, me llevaría al aeropuerto en donde tomaría un avión hacia la base aérea Wyoming.  
Abrí la puerta en cuanto el llegó, su mirada pareció entristecerse al darse cuenta que de nuevo había estado llorando.

- Hola ¿ya estás lista? - ignore su rostro preocupado, tomé mi maleta la cual el de inmediato se ofreció a cargar

- Te voy a extrañar mucho por acá - me había distanciado de el y de Anny desde el ataque a la base Sarah, los días posteriores a la muerte de Karl para mi fueron un infierno, no podía comer, o siquiera levantarme de mi cama, lo único que hacia era apretar mi pecho para intentar calmar el ardor que yo sentía. Era como tener clavado en mi cuerpo un enorme hueco que no me dejaba respirar. Karl se había llevado todo consigo, nuestros recuerdos, nuestros anhelos, nuestra felicidad.

No supe manejar el dolor, no supe o más bien no quise salir adelante, yo misma me enterré poco a poco hasta quedar prácticamente sola, Annny perdió las esperanzas de volver a ver lo que yo era antes, y no nos despedimos cuando ella se fue a suramerica para seguir con su carrera militar, el único que seguía intentando rescatarme del abismo en el cual yo me encontraba era Roger, pero yo era impenetrable, yo estaba convencida de que jamas, nunca volvería a entregarle mi vida y mi felicidad entera a alguien, de ahora en adelante protegería lo poco que quedaba de mi.

El recorrido en el jeep militar hacia el aeropuerto lo hicimos en silencio, yo no quería hablar, el me volteaba a ver de vez en cuando y yo notaba que deseaba decir algo, pero después de unos segundos desistía de la idea y seguía manejando en silencio. Yo se que el no se merecía ese trato, pero en ese momento mi cabeza no funcionaba bien, era un zombie que respiraba solo por mecánica, era una mujer perdida en el limbo de la soledad.

Le pedí a Roger que me dejara a la entrada del aeropuerto

- Pero, tengo tiempo...puedo acompañarte en lo que sale tu avión - tome mi maleta de la cajuela mientras intentaba pensar en algo que decirle

- No quiero tener otra despedida, perdoname pero no puedo - baje mi mirada al piso

- Entiendo - el rostro de Roger se desvio de mi rostro

- Perdoname Roger - mi voz se quebro al final de mis palabras, el no se movió ni reacciono de algún modo, así que tome mi maleta y decidi alejarme, pero antes de irme Roger me tomo mi mano y la beso, mientras sus ojos verdes igual a los mios se cristalizaban un poco

- Fue un placer conocerla Señorita Hayes, de corazón espero que puedas encontrar resignación y una nueva felicidad...te lo mereces - se dio la media vuelta y se fue. 

Me senté en la sala de espera mientras intentaba leer algo, hacia mucho que no lo intentaba, así que saque uno de los libros en mi maleta y trate de reecontrarme con algo que me gustaba, en algún momento encendieron uno de los televisores y despegue mi vista del libro cuando escuche el nombre de "Incom Systems" era el nombre de la empresa del padre de Karl. Era una conferencia que el había dado la noche anterior, estaba demandando a las fuerzas militares del país una verdadera explicación al incidente de Marte, exigía en concreto una explicación del Almirante Donald Hayes.

El hombre que vi en la televisión no tenia nada que ver con lo que yo recordaba de Jack, la persona que veía ahí era alguien totalmente diferente, ahí se podía ver a un hombre desaliñado, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa floja, tenia unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, y su rostro era adornado por una descuidada barba. Lo rodeaban varios reporteros que intentaban lograr una declaración, pero el solo repetía una y otra vez que los incidentes de la base Sarah no eran como el ejercito los había planteado.

- "Lo que paso con mi hijo y con todos los que estaban en la base Sarah fue un crimen" -

Algo dentro de mi se revolvió ¿un crimen?. No quise seguir escuchando, me levante de mi asiento y camine a los sanitarios, de pronto me había sentido mareada, enjuague mi rostro con agua, mi reflejo era un desastre, quizá si Jack me veia pensaria lo mismo que yo pense de el cuando lo vi en la televisión. Saque de mi saco mi celular y busque en la agenda el nombre de Jack Riber, y por unos instantes estuve a punto de abandonar la idea de hablarle, pero al final marque el numero.

- ¿Lisa? - su voz me recordó demasiado a la de Karl, apreté el auricular mientras intentaba hablar

- Jack...-

- Llevo semanas intentando hablar contigo, ¿como estás? - sentí mi garganta cerrarse

- Lo siento, pero no podía hablar, aun no puedo - respire profundamente para tratar de continuar - te vi en las noticias ¿que estás haciendo? -

- ¿donde estas? necesito hablar contigo -

- Jack me voy, me han trasladado de base -

- Lisa, ellos están mintiendo, tengo pruebas - mi cabeza empezó acelerarse y mi corazón empezó a doler, yo ya no quería remover el asunto

- Estoy en la ciudad, iré a donde estas - seguía muy callada - Lisa, por favor yo he estado sufriendo lo mismo que tu, yo lo extraño también - su voz se quebro al final de sus palabras y mis lagrimas empezaron a correr por mi rostro

- Mi avión sale en dos horas, estoy en el aeropuerto -

- Voy para allá, te veo a la entrada - me quede sentada por largo rato ¿que estaba haciendo? 

Me encontraba parada al entrada del aeropuerto cuando un carro se acerco hasta mi y me abrió la puerta, dentro estaba Jack, quien me hizo una seña para que entrara. Verlo fue algo duro, en cuanto entre me abrazo tanto que todo empezó a regresar a mi. Mi mascara se esfumo en cuando sentí sus brazos al rededor de mi.

- Ya no se que hacer para hacer que me deje de doler, siento que me estoy muriendo...siento que me estoy quedando vacía... - pude sentir sus lagrimas igual de pesadas que las mías, pude de una forma sentir su corazón roto igual que el mío.

- Saldremos adelante Lisa, lo haremos por el, es por eso que tenia que hablar contigo - sus ojos se tornaron oscuros

- La base Sarah no fue blanco de un ataque terrorista como ellos están diciendo - sus manos se apretaron mas mientras yo intentaba razonar lo que me estaba diciendo - toda una base militar fue destruida, ¿tu crees que un movimiento terrorista podría tener tanto poder como para planear algo en otro planeta? - estaba empezando asustarme

- ¿Estas tratando decir que ellos lo hicieron? - el negó con su cabeza

- Es peor que eso Lisa, los que atacaron la base no fueron seres humanos - estaba loco, no tenia sentido lo que estaba diciendo

- Jack, estas diciendo disparates - mi boca empezó a secarse

- No son disparates Lisa, los sistemas de comunicación de mi empresa detectaron transmisiones extrañas. Piénsalo, por que de la nada decidieron abrir una base militar en otro planeta, ¿tu crees el cuento de la expansión de los horizontes humanos? para eso no tendrían por que haber llevado armas, estoy enterado de el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías para cazas aéreos, se están preparando para algo grande, y luego esta lo de esa nave - Jack empezó a hablar consigo mismo, parecía un loco

- ¿Cual nave? -

- Hay rumores de que el gobierno y la milicia están encubriendo una nave que se estrello cerca del pacifico hace un par de años...están reparándola, están destinando todos los recursos posibles del planeta para poder hacer que funcione de nuevo, también en Alaska están construyendo una base con un arma jamas imaginad, eso no es una preparación para una guerra entre humanos, Lisa tu padre esta dirigiendo el proyecto en Alaska, el esta enterado de todo, el sabe lo que paso en la Base Sarah, estoy seguro.

- Jack ¿estas seguro? - sus ojos se contrajeron mientras el dolor se manifestaba en su rostro

- No jugaría con la memoria de mi hijo en vano, ellos están tapando la verdad, están encubriendo los verdaderos propósitos de abrir esa base, ellos querían confirmar la presencia de fuerzas alienígenas, todos los que estaban en Marte fueron conejillos de indias - Sus palabras me produjeron mas dolor, ¿acaso las fuerzas militares habían sido capaces de sacrificar a ciento cincuenta almas solo para confirmar una teoría? Lleve mis manos a mi corazón, empezaba a dolerme de nuevo

- Eso es horrible...el...no...no merecía morir de esa forma, por esas razones - solo hasta que razone todo lo que Jack me había dicho, pude entender por que el se sentía tan enojado contra las fuerzas militares, si era cierto, era imperdonable.

- No descansare hasta dar con los responsables - Jack limpio con uno de sus dedos algunas de mis lagrimas

- Cuídate mucho, y sabes que siempre que necesites algo, podrás contar conmigo - tuve muchos problemas para controlar mi llanto, tanto que el tuvo que darme ese abrazo paterno que tanto me hacia falta. 

Salí del auto de Jack Riber y no lo volví a ver. Tuve noticias de el algunos años después, cuando el SDF-1 regresaba por primera vez a la tierra, me encontré con una carta dirigida a mis cuarteles en la tierra en donde se me informaba que Jack había muerto de un paro cardiaco a la edad de sesenta y cinco años, me había heredado todos sus bienes. En ese momento tuve sentimientos agridulces, ya que hacia mucho que yo no pensaba en Riber o en alguien relacionado con el, pero aun así le agradecí enormemente a Jack pensar en mi, todo lo que me dejo lo done al departamento científico de la base militar en la que Karl trabajo antes de partir a Marte.

* * *

Llegue a la base Wyoming durante la madrugada, luego de un viaje lleno de sentimientos revueltos, Rusia me dio la bienvenida con un clima terrible, el aguanieve que estaba cayendo torrencialmente termino por empaparme, tenia ya asignada una barraca al norte de la base y luego de casi dieciocho horas de viaje me encontraba enfrente de la puerta con el numero 46-B grabado en una placa de metal, mi nuevo hogar.

Toque la puerta ya que no estaba segura si compartiría la barraca o no, así que me pareció prudente llamar primero y estuve a punto de meter la llave al cerrojo pero alguien dentro se me adelanto.

Lo primero que observe de ella fue el contraste de sus ojos azules con su piel morena, éramos de la misma altura, pequeñas y delgadas, visiblemente era unos años mayor que yo, pero desde que cruce la primera palabra con ella note que tenia el espíritu de una jovenzuela

- ¡Cariño, estas empapada! ¿que no te advirtieron del clima de aquí? ¡pasa, antes de que te de una pulmonía! - Me tomo del brazo mientras me quitaba el saco de mi uniforme y me daba una toalla para que me secara -

- Soy Claudia Grant -

- Lisa Hayes - Fue así como conocí a mi mejor amiga, a la única persona a quien le confíe mi pasado, a la única que yo sabia pasara lo que pasara estaría conmigo

Serian tres años los que yo estaría en esa base, eso es lo que tardaría mi especialización en control aéreo y comunicaciones y desde el primer día de mi llegada a la base me concentre en mis estudios y mi trabajo, no había otra cosa que me interesara, entraba y salía de mis clases y practicas sin prácticamente saludar a alguien.

Me convertí en un hielo, no me interesaba hablar o convivir con personas ajenas a mi trabajo, solo deseaba mantener mi mente ocupada, intentaba mantener alejados de mi los recuerdos de Karl, por que si no lo hacia me exponía a dejar salir el dolor que yo mantenía encerrado dentro de mi cuerpo.

Incluso Claudia tuvo mucha dificultad para que yo hablara mas con ella, ya que durante las primeras semanas solo la saludaba en la mañana y noche que era cuando nos veíamos en nuestra barraca, una tarde en que nuestro servicio termino temprano nos encontramos en la habitación, ella parecía estar alistándose para salir.

- Hola Claudia - me quite los zapatos de servicio, esa maña la he tenido desde entonces y hasta ahora. Claudia solo me observó mientras me sentaba sobre mi escritorio de trabajo.

- Saldré a cenar con unas amigas ¿no quieres ir? -

- No gracias, estoy cansada y aun tengo cosas que hacer - ni siquiera despegue mi mirada del ordenador que tenía enfrente ya encendido, pero Claudia insistió un poco más

- Vamos cariño, necesitas distraerte un poco, no puedes pasar todo el tiempo estudiando, anda te prometo que tía Claudia te cuidara -

- Dije que no - para ese entonces yo ya no controlaba la forma en que salían mis palabras, eran frías, cortantes y para muchos amenazadoras.

Claudia me miro con cara de enfado, y salió de la barraca, en ese momento pensé que por fin le había hecho entender que no me interesaba hacer amistad, pero unas semanas después, en año nuevo se encargaría de hacerme saber que yo no le era ni por lo más mínimo una amenaza para ella.

Ese fin de año fue demasiado agrio para mi, no pude dejar de pensar en que las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida ya no estaban con vida. Después de mi servicio pase a la cafetería por algo de comida, había decidido que pasaría la noche de año nuevo en la intimidad de mi barraca, pero Claudia no tenía los mismos planes, una hora después de que yo llegue ella entro con dos bolsas en la mano, una me la arrojo directo a mi cama.

- Te compre algo para vestir al rato en la cena de fin de año, resaltara tus ojos verdes - ni siquiera abrí la bolsa

- No pienso ir - tome la bolsa y la coloque en su cama, y pensé que dado su silencio había ganado la batalla, pero Claudia se paro en frente de mi con la bolsa entre las manos

- Déjame ser clara, tienes dos opciones. Una salir de esta maldita barraca para salir a respirar aire fresco y hablar con gente o demostrarte que no eres la única en este dormitorio que puede tener un carácter de los mil demonios -

Tengo que reconocer que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí amenazada, algo en su mirada me hizo saber que no estaba bromeando, termine tomando la bolsa malhumorada, mientras ella me mostraba una sonrisa que me embarraba en la cara su victoria. Al llegar a la cena más de uno se sorprendió al verme, primero por que eso se trataba de una cena fuera de servicio y yo estaba ahí, y segundo por que el vestido que Claudia me había comprado me quedo a la perfección y dejaba ver que la apática y solitaria Subteniente Hayes era "bonita".

No hice caso a las miradas curiosas, solo me dedique a cenar con Claudia a mi lado mientras algunas de las personas que nos rodeaban intentaban hacer conversación conmigo.

Me preguntaban de que base provenía, y de cuales era mis planes después de la especialización, pero honestamente yo no tenia idea de que haría después.

El Coronel Gloval llego al final de la cena para poder saludar y era la primera vez que yo lo veía desde la mañana de mi graduación y estaba segura que el no me reconocería, pero apenas me vio se acerco para saludarme.

- Subteniente Hayes - inclino su cabeza

- ¡Coronel Gloval! - me cuadre frente a el

- Descanse, no estamos en horas de servicio, me da gusto tenerla en este programa, he escuchado que ha obtenido resultados excelentes en estos primeros seis meses - me sonroje visiblemente ya que el me ofreció un vaso de agua de la mesa de tragos

- Gracias Coronel - lo bebí de inmediato, supuse que el ser iría después de saludarme, pero se quedo ahí conmigo mientras todos los demás soldados bailaban y esperaban la cuenta regresiva que daría entrada al año 2006.

- Lamento mucho lo que paso con la base Sarah - con la sola mención de ese nombre mi garganta se secaba, guarde silencio mientras intentaba pensar en que decirle

- ¿Como lo supo? - mi voz salió suave, y mi mirada no se atrevió a mirarlo, solo estruje el vaso que tenia entre mis manos.

- Su decisión de ir a la base Sarah y el anillo en su dedo me hizo suponerlo - mis ojos de inmediato se llenaron de lagrimas

- Se por lo que esta pasando - me palmeo la espalda y se retiro. Unos meses después me entere que el Coronel Henry Gloval había perdido a su esposa y dos hijos durante la guerra Rusa.

La música ceso, la cuenta regresiva empezó, todos los soldados empezaron a tomar sus copas para poder brindar y darle la bienvenida a ese año que llegaba, yo empecé a sentir ese hueco en el centro de mi pecho, empecé a sentir esa falta de respiración, ese malestar que me entumía el cuerpo, el contraste de la felicidad y la alegría que todos a mi alrededor sentían me hicieron ser consciente de que yo no tenia nada que celebrar.

Tome mi bolsa y camine hacia mi barraca, mi crisis la sentía ya sobre mi garganta. En cuanto llegue a mi habitación me encerré en el baño, me apoye sobre el lavabo mientras hacia el intento de no dejar que el dolor saliera para que me consumiera una vez mas, no quería, ya no lo resistía, pero por mas que lo intente, por mas que intente alejar su rostro de mi mente no lo logre.

Mi cabeza empezó a pensar en el, en sus ojos, en su cabello, pensé en el, una y otra vez, anhele sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, su cuerpo. Poco a poco me fui doblando sobre mis rodillas mientras las lagrimas desbordaban de mis ojos, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar gracias a su ausencia, cada que dejaba que su recuerdo inundara mi alma y corazón algo nuevo se destruía en mi, algo nuevo se congelaba. Lleve mi mano a mi boca para intentar sofocar los gemidos que se empezaban a formar en mi garganta, me abrace, me intente aferrar a mi cuerpo para no dejarme morir, para no dejar que el dolor me calara una vez mas.

Escuche como la puerta de mi barraca se abría, escuche la voz de Claudia mientras se acercaba al baño y mi llanto era tan fuerte que ella podía escucharlo del otro lado de la puerta. Yo, ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no podía seguir mintiéndome a mi misma, ya no podía aparentar que yo estaba superando su muerte, por que no era así.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y yo no tuve fuerzas para evitarlo o para siquiera levantarme del suelo, solo pude continuar llorando mientras ella de inmediato se acercaba hasta mi y me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. En cuanto sentí sus brazos me desmorone como un castillo de arena en medio de la brisa.

- ¿Por que no se va el dolor?...por...por que me sigue consumiendo... - mis palabras se quebraban en cada silaba, ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo, ya no era dueña de nada - por que no sucede...cuando mi madre murió...el dolor cedió..se fue...pero...ahora...por mas que lo intento...no se va...sigue aquí...taladrándome el alma - lleve mis manos a mi pecho mientras ella seguía observándome dulcemente - todos los días...todos...intento...buscar un poco de valor para continuar sin el...intento alejarlo de mi cabeza...pero no puedo...no puedo...me duermo pensando en el, rezando por el...y amanezco de la misma forma...yo ya no puedo...no mas...me estoy muriendo en vida...me estoy volviendo loca...

Claudia no me soltaba, me apretaba fuertemente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, se quedo ahi conmigo tirada en medio del baño, me dejo empapar su ropa con mis lagrimas, me dejo gritar, me dejo apretar sus manos para intentar aferrarme a algo que me impidiera desbocarme hacia la locura.

Esa noche de año nuevo, fue la primera vez que yo sentí apoyo y consuelo desde la muerte de Karl, fue la primera vez que me sentí apoyada, fue la primera vez después de casi siete meses que yo deje que alguien me diera su hombro para llorar libremente, fue la primera vez que yo reconocí ante alguien que mi vida se estaba consumiendo y que yo necesitaba ayuda para salir adelante, fue la primera vez que yo deje que alguien viera mi vulnerabilidad.

Esa noche mientras secaba mis lagrimas, le conté todo a Claudia, le compartí mis dos grandes tragedias, le compartí parte de la felicidad que el me hizo sentir durante esos años y ella sin conocerme, sin siquiera comprender lo mucho que yo me había enterrado gracias a la muerte de Karl, se quedo a mi lado, se subió al mismo barco devastador en el que yo me encontraba, esa noche ella lloro conmigo.

* * *

Un año y medio después de mi llegada a la base Wyoming fui promovida al rango de Teniente, esa tarde luego de la ceremonia Claudia y yo regresábamos a nuestra barraca para cambiarnos, ninguna de las dos gustaba de usar por más del tiempo necesario los uniformes de gala.

- ¡Vaya, vaya Hayes, ya eres toda una teniente! - me quite mis zapatos primero y luego el saco militar

- Si, efectivamente, mi uniforme ya tiene dos rayitas - me senté sobre mi cama para intentar descansar un poco.

Después de terminar de quitarnos los uniformes de Gala, Claudia y yo nos recostamos sobre mi cama

- ¿Has pensando en donde terminarás? - Claudia veía el techo fijamente

- En realidad intento no hacerlo, la ultima vez que lo hice casi me vuelvo loca al ver que nada de lo que imagine sucedió - mi mejor amiga me tomo mi mano, ella ya sabia cuando la tristeza se reflejaba en mi rostro - ¿tu?¿donde quieres terminar? - sus ojos azules se cerraron con pereza

- No me importa, solo quiero encontrar alguien con quien compartir lo que venga -

- Lo encontrarás, tarde o temprano, y será justo como lo esperas - me levante para quedar sentada sobre mi cama

- Tu también Lisa, aunque parezca que solo lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor, las cosas suceden por algo, y quizá Karl no era el hombre ideal, el no era el indicado, ahí en el mundo debe haber alguien mejor para ti - respiré profundamente

- Honestamente no me importaría estar sola, mi trabajo es lo único que me importa, no necesito nada mas -

- Eres una comadreja cuando te lo propones - me guiño un ojo y se levanto

- Lo que me recuerda que tengo una cita - tomo su bata de baño

- Cita ¿eh? y ahora ¿quien es el afortunado? - ella me sonrío demasiado, era la primera vez que yo le veía esa expresión al hablar de alguien con quien ella saldría

- Es un piloto - me susurro como si se tratara de un secreto

- ¡¿piloto? ¡pero si son unos cabeza duras! son los únicos en la milicia que se creen con el derecho de hacer lo que se les de la gana, un piloto seria lo ultimo que yo consideraría para iniciar una relación, así fuera el ultimo hombre en el planeta -

- ¡Por eso me gusta, comadreja! Ellos siguen sus instintos, no los protocolos establecidos, además ten cuidado con los que dices, ya sabes lo que dicen, de lo que mas te quejas es de lo que te vienes a morir - me golpeo el hombro y se metió a bañar.

Esa noche desperté al menos cuatro veces, ya estaba demasiado preocupada por Claudia, eran las cinco de la mañana y aun no llegaba, en varias ocasiones intente llamar a su celular, pero estaba apagado. A las seis treinta me levante, estaba decidida a llamar a la central de la base para reportarla, nuestro turno empezaría en dos horas y ella no aparecía. Justo cuando termine de uniformarme ella entro con los zapatos en sus manos.

- ¡Pero que hora son estas de llegar!¡estaba muerta de la preocupación! - Claudia apenas me hizo caso, se fue directo a su cama

- Deja de portarte como una amargada, necesito dormir al menos media hora -

- ¡Eres increíble, al menos podrías haberme llamado! -

- Cariño estaba pasándola muy bien como para pensar en llamarte - me sonroje de inmediato, ella solo se río mas

- Además de todo eres una santurrona - se acurruco entre sus sabanas mientras yo maldecía mis mejillas por reaccionar tan rápido

- ¡No soy ninguna santurrona, pero tienes deberes que atender, tu turno empieza en una hora! -

- Lo se, ahora hazme el favor de callarte para que me pueda dormir un poco - estaba totalmente indignada, gracias a ella no había dormido casi nada, Salí de la barraca mientras azotaba la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

La rabieta se me paso horas después y solo por que Claudia me había contado que ese nuevo piloto con el que estaba saliendo era justo lo que ella estaba buscando, prometió presentármelo pronto y lo hizo, solo que la forma en que lo conocí fue demasiado peculiar por no decir desastrosa.

Nuestros turnos fueron cambiados y gracias a mi mala suerte yo fui asignada a los turnos nocturnos de la base mientras que Claudia permanecía en el turno matutino. Me costo horrores acostumbrarme, y aun cuando ya llevaba casi dos semanas, seguía terminando muerta al final de mi guardia.

Después de mi turno me fui directo a mi barraca, necesitaba un ducha caliente, cuando entre me sorprendió ver que Claudia seguía acostada, estaba tapada de pieza a cabeza así que imagine que seguramente se había ido de nuevo con su misterioso piloto. Me quite los zapatos, la chaqueta y mi camisa del uniforme, tome mi toalla y un juego de ropa interior, y me metí a la ducha. Estuve varios minutos bajo el agua caliente y pude escuchar como Claudia ya se había levantado. Salí de la regadera y justo cuando estaba terminando de ponerme mi ropa interior la puerta se abrió, y no me hubiera escandalizado si Claudia hubiera entrado por ella, pero casi muero cuando vi a un hombre en frente de mi viéndome en ropa interior.

- ¡Ahhh!¡quien diablos eres! - me escondí tras la cortina mientras el hombre pedía disculpas una y otra vez del otro lado de la puerta.

Salí como demonio del baño, estaba tan enojada que no me importo que me viera con la toalla enrollada a mi cuerpo

- ¡Maldito degenerado!¡¿que haces en mi barraca? - estaba literalmente fuera de control, empecé arrojarle todo lo que encontraba a mi paso - ¡hare que te arresten!

- Hey, hey tranquila, lo siento pensé que era Claudia quien estaba dentro - justo cuando escuche su nombre mi enojo se canalizo hacia ella, la haría pagar

- ¡Largo! - él, entre los nervios y sus intentos para evadir todo lo que yo le arrojaba no terminaba de ponerse sus pantalones, y fue ahí cuando Claudia entro a mi barraca con una charola de cafés

- ¿Pero que pasa? ¡Escucho sus gritos desde el pasillo! -

- Pasa que tu compañera de cuarto es una loca, casi me asesina - el me acusaba mientras se colocaba detrás del cuerpo de Claudia

- Claro que te asesinare, degenerado ¡me viste casi desnuda! - Claudia apenas escucho eso soltó una carcajada, lo que ocasiono que yo me enojara aun mas

- ¡pero de que diablos te ríes! -

- Cariño, es muy gracioso si lo razonas, además no te emociones, Roy tiene solo ojos para mi -

- ¡¿Gracioso? - juro que sentí como por mi nariz empezaba a salir aire caliente

- Lo lamento, pensé que llegarías mas tarde, pero calcule mal el tiempo, el plan era que cuanto tu llegaras el ya se hubiera ido - dejo la charola de café sobre nuestra mesa, mientras besaba a Roy quien me seguía viendo con rencor - Bueno me parece muy bien que ya se conozcan, pero supongo que tenemos que ser formales. Lisa, el es Roy Fokker, Roy, ella es Lisa Hayes, traje café ¿no gustan?

Me impresionaba como Claudia era capaz de ver las cosas de una manera tan simple, me metí de nuevo al baño para poder cambiarme mientras seguía maldiciendo

- ¡me vas a volver loca! -

Cuando salí, Roy y Claudia seguían ahí, tome mi café y me senté sobre la cama, hasta el sueño se me había espantado

- Oye, de verdad no era mi intensión ser inoportuno - mis ojos seguían fríos mientras lo veía

- Sabes Claudia al menos podrías haberme avisado que tendrías compañía - ella se río mas mientras me veía divertida

- Cariño Roy lleva dos semanas durmiendo aquí, tu turno nocturno me ha facilitado mucho las cosas, pero ya te dije, esta mañana calcule mal el tiempo

- ¡Dos semanas! - ambos rieron

- ¡Créeme ha sido un respiro! ya me estaba cansando de dormir en la barraca de Roy - él beso su mejillas mientras se dirigía hacia mi

- ¡nunca duermas en la barraca de un piloto! a menos que sea sumamente necesario, somos un poco desordenados -

- ¿desordenados? Son unos cerdos - Claudia se levanto, su turno estaba por empezar

- Bueno cariño te dejaremos para que descanses - me quede callada con un nudo en el estomago que se apretó más cuando Roy se despidió de mi

- Fue un placer conocerla Teniente Hayes, y vaya que tiene curvas debajo del uniforme ¡debería usarlas mas! - el zapato que avente se estrello en la puerta mientras Claudia lo regañaba. 

Tan pronto como conocí a Roy nos hicimos ese tipo de amigos que todo el tiempo se molestan pero que en el fondo se quieren, Claudia siempre tenia que intervenir para lograr que alguno de los dos guardara la compostura; aun con todo Roy se convirtió en un amigo muy cercano para mi, casi como mi hermano ya que siempre se la pasaba cuidándome y espantando a los pocos pretendientes que el creía no eran adecuados para mi, mas de una vez intente explicarle que yo no necesitaba cuidados ya que difícilmente volvería a tener una relación.

Cuando cumplí 21 años el y Claudia me llevaron a comer y al final de la velada frente a mi llego una pastel que decía "felices 21 liz" ellos jamás podrían haber imaginado que eso removería los sentimientos que todo el tiempo intentaba contener. En cuanto llego el pastel la tristeza asomo a mi rostro

- Cariño ¿que pasa?¿hicimos algo mal? - Trate de controlarme lo mejor que puede mientras Roy hacia lo imposible para subirme el animo

- Vamos Teniente, no me diga que le cayo de peso la edad - sonreí

- Perdón, no han hecho nada malo, es solo que cuando cumplí 18 años Karl me dio un pastel similar - seque mis lagrimas con mis manos mientras Roy ponía cara de interrogación. Esa noche lo conté mi historia con Karl.

- Lo lamento mucho Lisa, pero si me dejas opinar creo que el fue un cobarde, jamás debió dejarte - comí un bocado de pastel, mientras Claudia le daba un codazo, Roy siempre decía lo que pensaba

- Si, lo se...pero cambiemos de tema...no quiero empezar de nuevo como magdalena, mejor cuéntame algo de ti ¿tienes familia?

- Mis padres biológicos me dieron en adopción cuando era pequeño y mis padres adoptivos son dueños de un circo aéreo, de ahí empecé mi gusto con los aviones

- ¿Circo aéreo? jamás he visto uno -

- Tendré que llevarte, son increíbles y mi hermano pequeño se esta volviendo un maestro en las acrobacias

- Entonces tienes un hermano - Roy sonrío mientras le daba otro gran trago a su cerveza

- Sip, es un atolondrado, pero con mucho talento, espero algún día poder presentárselos - si alguien en ese momento me hubiera dicho que el chico del que el hablaba seria el protagonista de una historia de amor en la que yo terminaría totalmente enamorada para mas tarde convertirse en el amor de mi vida, jamás se lo hubiera creído.

* * *

Nuestra base seria la sede para presentar al mundo militar los nuevos prototipos de aviones caza y debo decir que cuando tuve el primero de ellos en frente de mi, di crédito a las palabras que Karl me había dicho en la noche de su cumpleaños, eran realmente algo jamás imaginado. Estos nuevos aviones, no eran solo aviones de cualquier tipo, estos eran capaces de transformarse en tres modalidades distintas para combate, eran algo que prometía un alto nivel de defensa, era algo que representaba para el mundo científico el uso de una nueva tecnología, y Roy era uno de los tres los pilotos en todo el mundo en usar esos nuevos cazas.

Claudia yo y otras personas mas de la base habíamos sido elegidas para estar dentro de un programa especial para el control aéreo de estos nuevos cazas, estuve metida en entrenamientos especiales y llegue a saber tanto de los cazas que podía describir cada uno de las piezas que usaban los aviones, entendía su funcionamiento a la perfección tanto como para poder operar uno teóricamente, era capaz de resolver problemas físicos y mecánicos. Durante los meses que duro ese programa logre aprender tanto o mas que un mismo piloto.

Como dije, tendríamos una gala para presentar los nuevos cazas, todos los oficiales en la base asistiríamos a la ceremonia, así que tuve que tragarme el sabor amargo de mi boca cuando me entere que mi padre estaría presente.

Nadie ahí sabia que mi padre era uno de los Almirantes mas importantes de toda la milicia, jamás hice mención a ese pequeño detalle ya que no deseaba que se me dieran mejores oportunidades o tratos solo por ser hija se un militar importante. Así que rogué por que esa información siguiera oculta.

Los altos mandos llegaron rodeados de un fuerte dispositivo de seguridad, no había otra cosa de la que hablaran en la base mas que de los militares que estarían presente en la ceremonia. La presentación de los nuevos VT's que era como los llamábamos fueron muy bien vistos por el gobierno de la tierra unida, y luego de varios de años de investigación y pruebas a prototipos se dio luz verde para la producción masiva de los nuevos cazas, en esa ceremonia también anunciaron la pronta inauguración de la Base Alaska. Recuerdo que en cuanto escuche ese nombre de labios de mi padre, recordé la conversación con Jack Riber unos años atrás, las cosas estaban cuadrando justo como el me lo había dicho. Los nuevos VTs estaban listos, y la base de Alaska era una de las mas grandes en el mundo, de verdad ¿estábamos en riesgo de una guerra con seres alienigenas?

Al final de la ceremonia Claudia, Roy y yo terminamos en la cafetería de la base para poder festejar lo bien que había salido la presentación, yo por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en la base Alaska.

- ¡Sabia que dejaríamos a esos militares estirados con la boca abierta! - Roy a falta de cerveza tomaba un gran trago de petite cola, dado que estaríamos en servicio por el resto del día no pudimos salir a celebrar como a el le gustaba

- Que si quedaron sorprendidos, yo creo que esperaban cualquier cosa menos esto - Claudia tomaba de la mano a Roy, el era el mas orgulloso

- Esto será un gran salto, ya lo verán -

- No dejes que tu ego se vaya al cielo, no dejas de ser un piloto - sonreí mientras Roy me mostraba su cara de pocos amigos

- Eres mala Hayes - le di un sorbo a mi café mientras Claudia le daba besos para consolar el efecto de mis palabras

- Ja ja eres un ególatra Roy Fokker - el me sonrío mas mientras terminaba de un trago su petite cola

Estábamos tan inmersos en nuestra conversación que no vimos a mi padre entrar a la cafetería acompañado del Coronel Gloval, solo estuve consiente de su presencia hasta que lo tuvimos de frente a nosotros, quienes de inmediatos nos cuadramos frente a ellos

- ¡Almirante Hayes!¡Coronel Gloval! -

- Descanse Teniente, la estábamos buscando - Claudia y Roy me vieron con interrogación mientras mi mirada evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con los ojos de mi padre, a quien yo no veía desde la muerte de Karl

- Teniente, quería felicitarla por su promoción - mi padre me miraba como si me hubiera visto la tarde anterior, tan casual, tan frío, tan el

- Gracias, Señor -

- Bien, espero tener noticias suyas con más frecuencia - mi padre me entrego un sobre blanco que yo tomé

- Es por si te hace falta algo - para cuando abrí el sobre y vi el cheque en blanco firmado por mi padre tuve la necesidad de hablar con el  
- Señor ¿podría hablar con usted? - creo que mi padre se sorprendió con mi petición, a decir verdad yo también estaba sorprendida, pero tenía que preguntarle lo de Alaska

- Tengo una hora antes de irme - me puse de pie para acompañarlos, y pude sentir como las miradas de Roy y Claudia se clavaban en mi, estaba segura que en cuanto los viera de nuevo me pedirían una explicación. El Coronel Gloval se separo de nosotros en cuanto llegamos a la sala de espera de donde mi padre tomaria su avión. Tomamos asiento mientras yo gracias a los nervios estrujaba el sobre que el me había dado.

- Te ves diferente - mi padre quito su sombrero de su cabeza mientras me observaba

- Tu también te ves diferente - el se encogió de hombros

- Te pareces tanto a tu madre - mi garganta se seco de repente, estaba empezando arrepentirme de estar ahi con el, pero queria la verdad, después de dos años, removería la cicatriz que tanto me había marcado.

- Necesito preguntarte algo, y te pido de favor que me contestes como padre, no como Almirante de las fuerzas militares - los ojos de mi padre se hicieron mas oscuros, se irguió y asintió levemente con la cabeza

- Se que las cosas entre tu y yo no terminaron bien, pero quisiera que pudieras entender lo difícil que ha sido para mi sobrevivir a la perdida de mi madre y de Karl - sentí como mi garganta se quemaba al pronunciar su nombre, habían pasando meses desde la ultima vez en que yo había pensando en el - He tenido una inquietud desde entonces...Padre ¿que paso con la base Sarah? - mi respiración se hizo mas rápida, tenia miedo de escuchar lo que el me dijera y muy dentro de mi esperaba que el me dijera la versión de ataque terrorista, pero no fue así.

- La base Sarah fue atacada por extraterrestres - senti como el hueco dentro de mi pecho aparecia de nuevo, era verdad, todo lo que Jack me había dicho era verdad, lleve mis manos a mi pecho, mis ojos empezaban arder y mi padre me tomo la mano - Teníamos que mentir, aun no estamos preparados para una guerra de ese tipo, la humanidad no esta preparada para saber la verdad - aprete su mano fuertemente, y me atreví a verlo con mis ojos inundados de lágrimas

- Tu...¿tu sabias que ellos corrían ese riesgo? ¿Me refiero a ser atacados? - los ojos de mi padre se quedaron fríos, y asintió una vez, haciendo que mi respiración se parara. Tuve que pararme para poder despejar mi mente

- Teníamos que confirmarlo - explote en cuando escuche sus palabras

- ¡¿Y para confirmarlo tenían que exponer a 150 personas? ¡lo que ustedes hicieron fue un crimen! -

- La milicia esta llena de decisiones Lisa, eran esas 150 personas o dejarnos cegados ante la posibilidad de una invasion, eran ellos o el mundo entero - no deje que mis lagrimas se derramaran frente a el, no le daria ese gusto - nadie obligo a esas 150 personas para ir hacia Marte -

- ¡Pero no les dijeron los riesgos que correrían! - esa era mi carta de defensa, pero se cayo en cuanto mi padre volvió hablar - Si lo sabían, Riber lo sabía. Todos ellos estaban enterados de la situación real, y todos ellos se fueron con la estafeta de descubrir algo nuevo, de poder ser testigos del primer encuentro de la humanidad con seres extraterrestres, y creeme que todos esperábamos que ese encuentro fuera pacifico

- mi cabeza empezo a darme vueltas, Riber ¿me había engañado? -

- Lo siento hija - respiré profundamente y me dirigí a la puerta, no quería quebrarme frente a el - Nadie puede saber esto, yo jamas quise que tu supieras esto -

- Yo también lo siento Padre, por que si fueras consiente del tormento que ha sido para mi vivir con su perdida, tendrías más compasión de mi - Salí de la habitación sin voltear a verlo, no quise pelear, no quería desmoronar lo poco que nos quedaba como familia, además en ese momento ya no lo podía odiar, no después de saber que mi padre no fue quien me mintió.

Fui hasta la cafeteria y pedi un café yo ya era tan diferente que ni lagrimas me quedaban para llorar, solo tenia un sentimiento extraño que me hacia culpar a Riber una y otra vez Claudia y Roy llegaron unos momentos después

- Ahí estás, tienes que explicarnos ¿que fue eso? - Claudia me demandaba una explicación mientras Roy se sentaba y abría una petite cola

- ¡Aja!¡Ya decía yo que no podías ser una santurrona!¡te gustan los hombres maduros ¿No Hayes?¿Tienes un romance con ese Almirante? - estuve a punto de tirarle mi café encima

- ¡No digas estupideces Fokker! ¡de verdad Claudia yo no se como lo aguantas! -

- Estoy esperando una explicación Hayes o terminare creyendo la teoría de Roy - respire profundo y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa, sabia que terminarían escandalizados

- El Almirante es mi padre - dije las palabras con tanta resignación que me costo demasiado pronunciarlas

Roy en cuanto escucho mis palabras termino casi ahogándose con su petite cola mientras Claudia le daba pequeños golpes en la espalda

- ¡Pero cuando pensabas decirnos! -

- Bueno Fokker, pensé que serias mas inteligente como para notar que el Almirante Hayes y yo llevamos el mismo apellido -

- Deja te explico que no son los únicos que llevan ese apellido, pensé que solo se trataba de una coincidencia -

- Bueno pues ahora sabes que no es así - termine mi café de golpe

- ¿Pero cariño por que no me habías dicho nada? -

- Por que es complicado y no quiero andar por todos lados exponiéndome como la hija del Almirante Hayes, no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca - mi mirada se torno triste y ellos de inmediato lo notaron ya que no supieron si seguir hablando del tema

- El y yo nunca hemos llevado la mejor relación, tiene casi dos años que yo no lo veía... -

- ¡Pero con razón! - Roy hizo una sonrisa que me hizo saber que diría una tontería - ¡eres la hija del diablo! ¡con razón tienes ese carácter! - no pude evitar reírme, Roy era algo especial

- Eres un idiota - me guiño el ojo mientras Claudia me veia y entendia que algo mas pasaba

- Lisa ¿que paso? - tome mi taza de café mientras mi mirada se volvia gélida, y dura

- Karl me mintio Claudia - ella me observo y supongo que esperaba que yo me quebrara una vez mas - Fue tan cobarde que prefirió ir a una mision suicida que quedarse a mi lado - una sonrisa ironica asomo a mi rostro y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, y en ese punto entendi que ese dolor jamás me dejaría, lo cargaría durante toda mi vida.

* * *

Tres años pasan como agua, pasan como si fueran ráfagas de viento, pasan como si cada día durara una milésima de segunda, pasan así de rápido cuando no tienes algún motivo para perseguir un sueño o desear con el corazón algo que te haga amar. Así fue como yo viví esos años en la base Wyoming, los viví entregada a mi deber, decidida a ser lo mejor, decidida a dejarle claro a todos los que me rodeaban que yo no era alguien frágil, que yo era un muro impenetrable que nadie podría derribar, decidida a resguardar lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón que una vez latió desmesuradamente a causa de un amor perdido, decidida a vivir debajo de una coraza que me protegía y lo logré. Logré hacer que todos me vieran como alguien distante, alguien difícil de tratar, alguien inalcanzable, alguien a quien muchos temían.

Solo deje que pocas personas conocieran un poco de la Lisa Hayes que sobrevivió al cataclismo que Karl Riber ocasiono en mi vida, entre ellos, Claudia, Roy y el Coronel Gloval. Jamás creí que mis días en la base Wyoming estarían contados, yo pensaba que pasaría muchos años ahí ya que llevaba ya seis meses asignada a un puesto en la torre de control y todos los días veía volar a los aviones. Esos últimos meses en la Base Wyoming, estuvieron llenos de cambios, primero Roy fue transferido a un nuevo puesto en otra base militar y después en la recta final del año 2008 el Coronel Gloval, fue transferido a una nueva base militar desconocida, corría el rumor que había sido promovido al rango de Capitán, y pude confirmar esa información entrados los primeros meses del 2009 cuando recibí una carta oficial de la RDF en donde se me informaba de mis nuevas órdenes. Sería transferida al proyecto SDF-1 en la base militar Macross.

* * *

Hola ¿como están?

Pues continuamos con la historia, y estamos llegando al inicio que vimos en la serie. Estoy emocionada ^.^

De nuevo gracias a los que siguen leyendo, y como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, todo es bien recibido en un review

Les quiere,  
Reneé


	9. El camino inicia

¡Aqui va lo que sigue!¡Sary amiba, se te dedica este capitulo! ;)

* * *

No dejaba de mirar por la ventana del taxi que nos llevaba a Claudia y a mi a la base militar, a simple vista era como cualquier ciudad, con amplias calles, centros comerciales, tráfico y un sin numero de transeúntes por todos lados, pero había algo que hacia que Ciudad Macross fuera única, y eso era el gigante que la resguardaba y que se podía ver desde el mismo momento en que se sobrevolaba el aeropuerto de la ciudad. Cuando baje del taxi y mire hacia el frente sentí unos escalofríos recorrer mi espalda, frente a mi estaba el proyecto que esa isla había resguardado secretamente por casi una década, y era realmente algo impresionante de ver, ahí a la distancia podía ver a la gigantesca estructura, era de tan grandes proporciones que ni siquiera podía ver con mi vista el final de la nave.

Ambas quedamos tan sorprendidas de estar frente a lo que para el resto del mundo era una leyenda, un mito, algo de lo que murmuraba la gente pero que nadie podía confirmar. Como nuestras ordenes de transferencia establecían, estaríamos en el proyecto Sdf-1, pero antes de ser asignadas a la nave Claudia y yo tendríamos que estar en un entrenamiento militar especial durante seis meses, era lo que ahí llamaban la recién abierta academia Robotech, todos los que estuviéramos dentro de ese programa seríamos transferidos al graduarnos a la nave para iniciar operaciones durante el despegue inaugural.

Tuvimos la grata noticia de que de nuevo, Claudia y yo compartiríamos barraca, así que ella y yo caminábamos por la base en búsqueda de nuestra habitación, y vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando al llegar vimos a Roy esperándonos con su sonrisa histérica y con su nuevo traje de piloto que en uno de los costados decía "Escuadrón Skull". En cuanto llegamos el y Claudia se abrazaron como desde su separación no lo hacían y podía ver a simple vista que ellos dos de verdad se querían y les importo un rábano tenerme a lado al darse un beso que hasta mi me sonrojo.

- Búsquense un cuarto - sonreí y me metí a la barraca con la maleta detrás de mi, me tire sobre la cama y me di el lujo de descansar, el viaje había sido por demás largo

- Seremos roomies de nuevo, ¿no te emociona Hayes? - Roy se acerco a mi para darme un pequeño golpe en mi hombro

- Ni lo creas, los soporte en la base Wyoming, pero aquí ni loca -

- Yo se que me extrañaste, ¿por que no simplemente lo aceptas? - sin previo aviso tome la almohada de mi cama y la estrelle en el rostro de Roy

- Te extrañe Fokker -

- Me las pagaras comadreja -

- Por Dios no tienen ni cinco minutos juntos y ya están peleando - Roy rodeo la cintura de Claudia con sus brazos mientras le daba besos en su mejilla

- Ella siempre es quien empieza -

- ¡Los pondré en su lugar a los dos! Y tu llévanos a comer algo, no hemos tenido una comida decente en las ultimas dieciséis horas, me muero de hambre -

Esa noche después de cenar Roy nos llevo al hangar principal de la nave, decía que había alguien a quien quería presentarnos y estoy segura que Claudia sintió aires de celos, pero todo se disipo cuando al llegar a la pista de vuelo vimos a un flamante VT negro con una calavera en su ala superior.

- Chicas les presento al Skull uno - la forma en que Roy lo veía me hizo saber que el por fin estaba viviendo su sueño, por fin estaba volando uno de los aviones mas poderosos de la milicia

- Se ve que es igual de ególatra que tu - el me puso cara de fastidio en cuanto termine de hablar, pero después de unos segundos termino riéndose igual que yo

- No cambias Hayes - esa noche platicamos hasta entrada la madrugada, ahí junto al Skull Uno, junto a ese avión que algunos años después se convertiría en una leyenda tanto en la milicia como en mi vida.

* * *

Los seis meses en la academia Robotech fueron por mucho intensos, tuvimos largas jornadas de trabajo, guardias interminables, estudios intensivos a los manuales técnicos del Sdf-1 y programas piloto para dirigir vuelos de reconocimiento con los nuevos VTs. Como siempre me concentre en mi deber, me entregue tanto a mi trabajo que no tarde en ganarme la misma reputación que yo tenia en la base Wyoming, la de la mejor oficial, la de la mujer fuerte y metódica que se paraba en un lugar y que hacia que todos a su alrededor se sintieran intimidados, eso ultimo me causaba gracia ya que mi padre tenia el mismo efecto en las personas.

Fue en la academia donde conocí a mis entrañables compañeras de servicio, las conejitas del puente, Kim, Vanesa y Sammie fueron un huracán desde el primer día que las conocí durante un programa de control aeronáutico. Recuerdo que terminamos comiendo juntas en la cafetería de la base, y desde que nos sentamos no pararon de preguntarme de donde venia, me asediaron tanto que por un momento me sentí en medio de un interrogatorio militar, Claudia me dijo que se sorprendió de verme relacionarme con alguien ajeno a ella y a Roy, pero en esa base me sentía diferente, era como si se me estuviera dando una nueva oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida, una vida en la que el dolor por la perdida de Karl me doliera menos, una vida en la que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas llegar a ser alguien importante en el mundo militar, una vida en la que yo ya no fuera la sombra de una mujer que algún día existió.  
Y así fue, la base Macross y el proyecto Sdf-1 fue un parteaguas en mi vida, fue el inicio de una aventura que me daría los momentos mas agridulces de mi vida, fue para mi y para Rick Hunter la parte mas importante de nuestra historia, por que fue gracias a esa nave que los dos encontramos el verdadero amor.

Una noche antes de la ceremonia en la que se nos asignarían los puestos oficiales en el Sdf-1 tuve un insomnio espantoso, fue de esas pocas noches en las que mi cabeza se atiborraba de imágenes de mis recuerdos y de anhelos imposibles. En verdad me sorprendía lo mucho que mi vida cambio, era como contar la historia de dos personas diferentes, después de dar vuelta tras vuelta sobre mi cama decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Camine por la base observando todo lo que había a mi alrededor, miraba como algunos oficiales me miraban con mezclas de temor y autoridad, a esas alturas mi fama como reina de hielo era ya bien conocida por muchos, y honestamente no me importaba, ya le tenia tanto amor y dedicación a mi carrera militar que todo lo demás para mi era secundario. Termine tomando una taza de café en una de las bancas cerca de la torre de control mientras observaba a los aviones baja y subir luego de sus turnos de reconocimiento,

Después de caminar en plena madrugada decidí regresar a mi barraca, si quería estar lucida en la ceremonia tendría que dormir un poco, tal y como lo imagine Claudia no llego durante toda la noche, estaba segura que estaba con Roy, termine durmiendo recostada sobre la cama anhelando entrar al Sdf-1 por primera vez.

Ya estaba terminando de uniformare, estaba recogiendo mi cabello con el chongo reglamentario cuando entre Claudia hecha una bala, soltando maldiciones por lo tarde que ya era, apenas la vi, sonreí ampliamente burlándome de la situación, ella apenas me vio soltó otra maldición y se metió al baño para poder arreglarse, en cuanto salio empecé a molestarla

- Se te hizo tarde, supongo que cierto piloto cabeza hueca te distrajo ¿no? - solté las palabras casi con diversión

- Cállate Hayes, tengo el tiempo justo - se coloco el uniforme con tanta prisa que abotono la camisa mal, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en ponerse las medias, me acerque hasta ella y le ayude con la camisa

- ¿A que se debe esa actitud tan noble? - tire levemente de su camisa mientras ella me sonreía

- No se, solo estoy contenta tu ¿no? - después de alisar su cuello me puse las zapatillas - aun me parece increíble que estaríamos en la primera nave interespacial del mundo -

- Te lo mereces Lisa, has trabajado muy duro para estar en donde estas - suspire después de escucharla, si que había trabajado mucho

- Y pensar que yo esperaba convertirme en una pianista - me mire en el espejo para revisarme por ultima vez

- ¿pianista? -

- Luego te contare la historia - la tome del brazo y nos apure para salir a la explanada principal

* * *

Llegamos a la explanada en donde seria la ceremonia, ahí había al menos unos 150 oficiales mas, tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares y esperamos a que diera inicio. El Coronel Thompson, fue quien apareció primero, el era el encargado de la base Macross, era un americano veterano de la guerra del golfo, era un oficial muy tranquilo, yo había cruzado unas cuantas palabras en lo que llevaba ahí. Después de hacer las menciones necesarias para la graduación, el Coronel presento al Capitán de la nave Sdf-1 y me dio muchísimo gusto ver subir al podium al Coronel Gloval que ahora ya ostentaba el cargo de Capitán.

- Antes que nada quiero felicitarlos a todos ustedes por estar aquí, ustedes son los oficiales que han pasado todos los entrenamientos y programas especiales que la RDF diseño para poder reclutar a la tripulación de la nave que tenemos a mis espaldas, soy el Capitán Henry Gloval y estoy a cargo del proyecto Súper Dimensional Fortress 1 o como ustedes lo conocen Sdf-1, como capitán quiero darles la bienvenida, estamos a cargo de uno de los proyectos mas ambiciosos que la humanidad ha desarrollado, seremos los responsables de operar la primer nave interespacial, espero lo mejor de ustedes así como yo espero dar lo mejor de mi. El despegue inaugural esta programado para dentro de una semana, así que tenemos el tiempo justo para que todos ustedes conozcan y operen a la perfección sus puestos de control. A continuación Hare mención de los oficiales que estarán conmigo en el puente así como el nombre de los pilotos que serán lideres de escuadrón.

"Teniente Vanesa Leeds, operadora aérea","Teniente Kim Young, operadora sistemas de defensa","Teniente Sammy Porter, operadora de comunicaciones centrales","Teniente Comandante Claudia Grant, operadora de control aéreo" - nos volteamos a ver en cuanto escuchamos la palabra "comandante" la habían promovido - "Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker, líder escuadrón Skull","Teniente Comandante Scott Dallas, líder escuadrón lobo", "Teniente Comandante Andrew Dunston, líder escuadrón bermellón" - La lista siguió nombrando a mas oficiales, pero mi nombre aun después de quince minutos seguía sin ser nombrado, por un momento llegue a pensar que yo no estaría asignada algún puesto relevante, Claudia siempre me decía que mi mirada era como un espejo que reflejaba mis emociones y supongo que no logre ocultar la tristeza y decepción que yo sentí en esos momentos por que me tomo de la mano para darme un poco de ánimos.

- Finalmente "Comandante Elizabeth Hayes, operadora de control aéreo de escuadrones y primer oficial del SDf-1" - mi respiración se detuvo por unos segundos ¿había escuchado bien? - Comandante pase para darle su medalla de promoción - Claudia me abrazo y me hizo salir de mi trance para que yo pudiera caminar hasta donde estaba el Capitán Gloval

- Comandante Hayes, es un placer tenerla en mi tripulación como primer oficial - no pude dejar de sonreír, era algo demasiado irreal para mi, era algo que jamás espere, me acerque al Capitán y me coloco mi nueva medalla en mi costado derecho mientras yo me cuadraba ante el.

Cuando termino la ceremonia el Capitán Gloval se acerco hasta mi

- Comandante la espero mañana a las 08:00 hrs en mi oficina para hablar de los detalles del despegue -

- Claro que si Capitán - me sentía como en una nube, tenia años que yo no me sentía tan feliz y supongo que se me notaba - muchas gracias por la confianza Capitán, Hare mi mejor esfuerzo

- Lo se comandante, Claudia, muchas felicidades a usted también -

- Gracias Capitán - Mi amiga también le sonrío ampliamente mientras el inclinaba su cabeza para después retirarse

Claudia se abalanzo de nuevo sobre mi para darme un abrazo

- Lisa ¡Primer oficial!, wooow Lisa ¡felicidades! -

- No puedo creerlo - lleve mis manos a mi rostro mientras Roy se acercaba hasta nosotras y me daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro

- Ya decía yo que con ese carácter del demonio llegarías lejos, segunda al mando ¿eh?¿que se siente? - le regrese el golpe

- Cuidado Teniente Fokker, que puedo hacer uso de mis nuevos privilegios -

- Teniente Comandante y Líder Skull, por favor - Claudia camino hasta donde se estaban entregando los sobres con la información referente a las estancias dentro de la nave, regreso con su sobre y el mío, tomo asiento y abrió el suyo

- Tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer la nave, Barraca 755 B Ala Norte, será nuestra nueva casa ¿No Hayes? - asentí mientras abría mi sobre

- Barraca 801 A Ala Sur - ambas nos vimos y revisamos de nuevo la información, estaba correcta -

- Parece que ya no estaremos juntas - dije las palabras con demasiada melancolía, algo que Claudia noto de inmediato

- Podemos hablar con el Capitán, quizá pueda hacer algo - por un momento pensé en decirle que si, ella había sido un punto de apoyo muy importante para mi durante mis días oscuros, imaginarme sin ella era algo difícil, pero luego de pensarlo mas, llegue a la conclusión que ella merecía más privacidad para estar con Roy, y eso no lo podría tener si compartíamos barraca

- No te preocupes Claudia, estaré bien - sus ojos azules se notaron preocupados mientras me tomaba mi mano

- Cariño ¿estas segura? - asentí

- La verdad es que no quisiera tener de nuevo Roy en nuestra barraca…ronca demasiado - ella sonrío mientras me abrazaba nuevamente

- Eso fue un golpe bajo Hayes -

* * *

Me detuve frente a la puerta metálica grabada con el numero 801 A, deje la maleta detrás mío mientras observaba la placa grabada con mi nombre y cargo, "Comandante Elizabeth Hayes, Primer oficial SDF-1" roce las letras con la punta de mis dedos y sonreí, y luego de respirar profundamente un par de veces abrí la puerta. Observé detenidamente mi nueva barraca, era amplia en comparación con el dormitorio que Claudia y yo compartimos en la base Wyoming, esta tenia una sala de estar con un sofá color crema que daba frente al televisor, de lado derecho estaba una especie de barra que dividía la estancia de la cocina, era pequeña, pero tenia justo lo que yo necesitaba, atravesé la estancia hasta dar con lo que era la habitación, lo primero que vi fue el enorme ventanal que adornada mi recamara, me acerque y abrí las persianas, la vista era hermosa, podía ver gran parte de ciudad Macross, no pude evitar imaginar que quizá algún día ese ventanal me mostraría el espacio, regrese mi vista al resto de la estancia y me senté sobre la cama, me recosté y me estire tanto como pude, era la primera vez en años que yo disfrutaba de tanto espacio.

Cerré mi ojos y por unos momentos deje que mis recuerdos llegaran a mi cabeza, pensé en lo que había pasado en mi vida en los últimos cinco años, pensé en mi madre, en Karl, incluso pensé en mi padre ¿se habrá enterado ya de mi promoción? sacudí los recuerdos de mi mente y me puse de pie, había aun una cosa más que yo quería ver, camine hacia el armario y abrí las puertas, ahí ya estaban mis nuevos uniformes, tome uno de los juegos y lo observe detenidamente, lo primero que leí fue el pequeño bordado en uno de los costados del saco "Primer oficial" seguía sin creerlo, lo colgué de nuevo y abrí mi maleta, empecé a sacar mi ropa y las pocas cosas personales que yo conservaba, cuando termine al fondo me tope con dos portarretratos y una pequeña cajita que yo bien sabia que contenía, me senté de nuevo y observe ambas fotos, en una de ellas estaba mi madre y en otra Karl, coloque la fotografía de mi madre en el buró de noche, y el cuadro donde aparecía Karl lo tome entre mis manos mientras acariciaba la superficie de cristal, mis ojos se nublaron. - Cuantos años han pasado desde que te fuiste...siento como si te hubiera despedido ayer...- unas lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, esa era la primera vez que yo decidía sacar su retrato del fondo de mi maleta desde que supe que el estaba enterado de los riesgos que el corrió al irse a la base Sarah, me costo trabajo admitirlo, pero yo le guarde mucho rencor, lo culpe por haberse ido, por haber dejado la oportunidad de estar juntos, por haber puesto a un lado la vida que ambos soñamos tanto, pero hasta ese instante, hasta ese momento pude perdonarlo - Perdóname si te he culpado...tu bien sabes cuanto te ame...cuanto te sigo amando...- limpie mis lagrimas y bese el cristal, también coloque su fotografía en mi buró de noche. Tome la cajita y la abrí, ahí estaba mi anillo de compromiso, justo como lo había dejado luego de la ceremonia militar por las bajas en la base Sarah, estuve tentada a ponérmelo de nuevo, pero luego de razonarlo, me di cuenta que ya no valía la pena aunque yo lo deseara en el alma, aunque yo tuviera esperanzas de un milagro, sabía que Karl jamás regresaría a mi.

Después de ordenar mis cosas y darme una larga ducha me senté en mi sofá mientras releía de nuevo el manual de operaciones del Sdf-1, eran casi las diez de la noche y estaba a punto de irme a dormir pero el timbre de mi barraca sonó lo cual me pareció extraño ya que no esperaba visitas, y en cuanto abrí el tornado Roy Fokker entro acompañado de Claudia

- ¡Comandante Hayes! ¿no me diga que pensabas irte a la cama sin celebrar? - se reía mientras se metía directo a mi cocina y tomaba tres vasos, mis ojos como siempre se fueron directo hasta Claudia

- ¿De que habla? - cerré la puerta y observe como Roy sacaba de una bolsa una botella

- Intente convencerlo de que esto no seria buena idea, pero ya lo conoces - Roy abrió la botella y sirvió los tres vasos

- ¿Pero que demonios haces? - Roy me extendió un vaso

- ¡Traje justo lo que necesitamos para celebrar! -tome el vaso y lo puse de nuevo sobre la barra

- ¡Roy estas loco, no pienso tomar, mañana tenemos turno! - no pareció escucharme, ya que se bebió de un golpe su primer trago

- No estoy dispuesto a aceptar negativas - me ofreció de nuevo el vaso

- ¡Claudia haz algo! - ella me vio resignada y bebió su trago

- Lo siento cariño, pero tenemos que celebrar, ser elegido como primer oficial de una nave no sucede todos los días - Roy se acerco hasta mi y me miro directamente

- ¡Escucha Hayes, estas dentro de una nave que en unos días despegara por primera vez, y acabas de ser nombrada primer oficial, tienes que celebrarlo! - se sentó en mi sofá junto con Claudia mientras prendían el televisor en un canal de música

- ¡Apaga el maldito televisor, no podemos tomar aquí, es fuera de protocolo. - entonces Roy hizo eso que hacia cada vez que quería sonar convincente, se torno serio y me miro profundamente

- ¿Sabias que es de mala suerte para toda la tripulación si no celebras tu promoción? - sus ojos me taladraban directamente

- Esas son estupideces ¿como puedes creer en eso? - me miro de nuevo y se recargo perezosamente

- ¿Quieres poner a prueba tu teoría unas noches antes del despegue? - me atrapo, el lo sabia, y yo odiaba cuando eso pasaba, cerré mis puños y tome el vaso

- Tienes que tomar el primero de un solo trago - relleno su trago y el de Claudia y estrellaron sus vasos contra el mío

- Por la primera oficial - olí el licor y tome el liquido de un solo trago - ¡Pero que es esto! - las risas de Claudia se empezaron a mezclar con las mías, yo bien sabia que ellos no estaban ahí para cumplir con un mito, estaban ahí para hacerme saber que yo no estaba sola

- Es tequila y lo recordaras toda tu vida - me guiño el ojo y se sirvió de nuevo ahora vete a cambiar Hayes que iremos a la fiesta de la nueva tripulación del Sdf-1!

- ¿que? ¡eso si que no, no pienso salir de mi barraca, no conozco a nadie! - me cruce de brazos y me senté sobre mi sillón pero Roy se paro enfrente de mi y acerco su rostro al mío

- Si no te cambias en cinco minutos te llevare cargando hasta la fiesta así como estas y sabes que no estoy bromeando - busque la mirada de Claudia para obtener un poco de ayuda pero ella solo levanto su vaso y sonrío aun mas

- Las chicas del puente nos están esperando - de mala gana y justo como me sentí aquel año nuevo en la base Wyoming luego de la amenaza de Claudia, entre a mi habitación a cambiarme con la resignación de una batalla perdida.

Cuando llegamos al bar en donde estaba la fiesta de tripulación Roy entro con Claudia de la mano y yo detrás de ellos

- ¡Llego la primera oficial! - Roy grito con todas su fuerzas y todos los que estaban ahí hicieron tanto alboroto que por un momento me sentí cohibida. Camine por el lugar y uno de los oficiales me ofreció una cerveza, estuve a nada de rechazarla pero Roy se acerco a mi y me amenazo muy a su manera - Pórtate bien Hayes - en cuanto tome la cerveza todos ahí gritaron y empezaron a corear "¡fondo, fondo, fondo!" así que no me quedo de otra que empinarme la botella hasta la ultima gota, apenas termine todos a mi alrededor empezaron a gritar y a chocar sus botellas, eso si que era una celebración.

En cuanto vi a Sammie, Vanesa y Kim me acerque hasta donde ellas estaban para sentarme, también bebían su cerveza y como siempre estaban chismeando

- ¡Lisa, justo estábamos esperándote! - Kim me tomo del brazo y se acerco hasta mi mientras me ofrecía otra cerveza

- ¡El primer oficial no puede faltar a la fiesta del SDF-1! - Vanesa choco su cerveza con la mía

- ¡chicas, lo prometido es deuda, les dije que la traería - Roy paso su brazo por mi hombro burlonamente al tiempo que yo bebía de mi cerveza, que mas daba, ya estaba en la fiesta.

- No te eleves Fokker, te recuerdo que puedo mandarte arrestar - puso su cara de digno y beso a Claudia en frente de todas nosotras

- Ella me defenderá - las chicas empezaron a guitonear como locas mientras yo le hacia señales de amenaza a ambos.

Después de la cuarta cerveza, y el trago de tequila ya me sentía mareada, yo no estaba acostumbrada a beber, así que deje los tragos de lado y me dedique a observar la fiesta, Claudia y Roy bailaban junto con las chicas que después de murmurarse cosas, llegaron corriendo a mi lado después de un rato, Sammie fue la primera en hacerme llegar el chisme

- ¡Lisa, tienes un pretendiente! - las risas de las tres me dejaron claro que ellas también estaban mareadas

- ¿Sammie de que demonios hablas? - tenia a las tres en frene de mi, bloqueándome toda la visión, pero de un momento a otro ellas se hicieron a un lado mientras me abrazaban y me dejaban ver a un oficial del otro lado del lugar mirándome y saludándome con su cerveza en mano, en cuanto cruzamos miradas sentí mi rostro arder, y desvíe mis ojos los mas que pude, las tres chicas empezaron a gritar de nuevo

- ¡quieren callarse! -

- ¡Te pusiste roja! - intente poner mi mejor cara de seriedad, pero no parecía estar funcionando, las tres seguían riendo como locas e hicieron tanto alboroto que Roy y Claudia terminaron acercándose de nuevo

- ¿que pasa? - Se sentaron a lado de mi, mientras yo me hacia la desentendida

- ¡La comandante tiene un pretendiente! - Roy alzo una ceja y volteo su mirada a donde Vanesa le señalaba con un dedo para ver al oficial del otro lado

- Tenemos que darle una medalla de valor, mira que fijarse en la endemoniada Lisa Hayes es toda una proeza - avente el bowl de cacahuates directo a Roy

- Cállate piloto - me sonrío extrañamente y pidió al mesero una ronda de vasos de tequila, se acerco hasta mi y hablo tan quedito que solo los que estábamos en la mesa pudimos escucharlo

- Apuesto un baile mío en calzoncillos en medio de la pista a que no te atreves a pedirle que baile contigo - todas ahí empezaron aplaudir mientras ambos nos mirábamos fijamente

- No pienso caer en tus juegos - me recargue sobre el respaldo e ignore las risotadas de el

- Eres una cobarde - estaba concentrada en no caer en sus provocaciones, Sammie intento salir en mi defensa, pero termino comprometiéndome mas

- Nuestra primera oficial no es ninguna cobarde ¿verdad comandante? - Roy me volteo a ver con cara de burla

- Pues entonces que lo demuestre, ¿no primer oficial? - ya todos me estaban viendo, y eso no fue lo que me impulso hacer lo que me pedía Roy, mas bien fue su sonrisa burlona que me estaba calando hasta el fondo de mi orgullo asi que me puse de pie, respire profundo y tome de un golpe el vaso de tequila, sentí que todo me daba vueltas mientras caminaba en dirección al oficial que me veía, detrás mío solo escuchaba los gritos y las porras que las chicas me estaban dando, al llegar frente a el solo pude decir un escueto "Hola"

- ¿tus amigas no te dejaron de molestar por mi culpa? - sonreí tímidamente

- No es tu culpa, mas bien todos ellos son unos idiotas - me senté a su lado y me ofreció otra cerveza

- Soy John, estoy en el departamento de sistemas de defensa - me extendió su mano, era un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos color marrón, parecía tener mi misma edad, tengo que reconocer que era bien parecido

- Lisa Hayes -

- Primera oficial - ambos dijimos mi cargo al mismo tiempo ocasionando que los dos riéramos de buena gana, mire en dirección en donde estaban todos mis "amigos" y vi como Roy me hacia señas para que invitara a bailar a John

- Escucha...- me interrumpió de inmediato

- Te retaron ¿no? - sonreí de nuevo

- Tu también disfrutaras de ver a Roy bailando en calzoncillos – lo tome del brazo y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile mientras Roy daba gritos de fastidio y las chicas del puente junto con Claudia gritaban porras a mi salud

- Estaré encantado de ayudarte a darle una paliza – las cervezas ya me habían hecho efecto, por que no pensaba nada bien en ese momento, primero daba pequeños pasos para mover mi cuerpo y luego termine bailando de la mano del teniente John por toda la pista mientras todos en el lugar nos veían, cuando termino la canción, lo tome del brazo y fuimos hasta donde estaba el DJ, le pedí la canción de "Im a Man" de Black Strobe, y entre risas camine con John a mi lado hasta donde estaba Roy sentadito y calladito en medio de las chicas

- Hey Piloto cabeza dura, tienes una apuesta que cumplir – hice una seña al DJ y la canción empezó a tocar, morí de risa en cuanto empecé a escucharla, Roy se escondió detrás de Claudia, pero esta lo saco de la mesa

- Tu la retaste, aguántate – Roy suspiro profundamente, me miro divertido, tomo su vaso de tequila de un trago y camino al centro de la pista con todos los oficiales viéndolo y juro que me partí de risa cuando lo vi quitarse su camisa, luego su cinturón, y luego su pantalón…termino como había dicho, bailando en calzoncillos en medio de la pista, Claudia se le unió unos segundos después, luego las chicas y al final John me llevo de la mano, esa canción se hizo clásica entre nosotros, aun ahora la escucho y la sonrisa se viene a mi rostro, nunca me divertí tanto como esa noche.

La música la pararon pasadas las tres de la madrugada, todos estábamos tan borrachos que nos era imposible caminar decentemente, las chicas reían como histéricas por todos los pasillos del Sdf-1, Claudia y Roy se paraban en cada momento para darse de besos y yo y el teniente John reíamos también en cada rato que recordábamos el baile de Roy. Con mucho trabajo metí la llave a la cerradura de mi barraca, me di la vuelta antes de entrar y vi como John me observaba con una sonrisa boba en su cara

- Tenieente…grazias porr la compañía…..creo que estoy ebria…- me tape la boca para trata de callar la risa que quería venirme de nuevo

- Un plazer comandante….yo también eztoy ebrio – los dos reímos, y yo me distrai tanto que me perdí el momento en que el teniente John se acerco hasta mi para poder besarme, y la borrachera se me bajo por unos segundos en cuanto sentí sus labios contra los míos de inmediato puse mis manos sobre su pecho y lo aleje gentilmente -

- Perdón….perdón teniente, yo….yo no quería darle a entender esto – sus ojos se abrieron y me miro fijamente

- ¿hice algo mal? -

- No…pero yo no busco esto…de verdad…lo lamento – le cerré la puerta y camine hasta mi sofá en donde me tire de inmediato, yo creo que estaba tan tomada que no razone el hecho de que era la primera vez que me besaban en los últimos cinco años, me quede dormida, de nuevo perdida entre mis recuerdos.

* * *

El sonido de la alarma fue como un taladro que se introducía en mi cabeza, me pare tan rápido en búsqueda de la alarma que me maree por completo, mi cabeza me dolía horrores, cuando por fin apague el molesto sonido y mire la hora, me levante como resorte,¡eran las 7.55 am! Y tenia junta con el Capitán Gloval dentro de cinco minutos, me metí al baño como loca, y maldije mas de cien veces a Roy Fokker.

Salí de mi barraca pasadas las ocho quince, corría por los pasillos del Sdf-1 rumbo a la oficina del Capitán Gloval, ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de secar mi cabello, después de cinco minutos de carrera seguida, toque la puerta de su oficina falta de aire y con la vergüenza en la cara.

- Adelante – entre a la oficina y me cuadre de inmediato

- Señor, lamento llegar tarde – el me veía fijamente y negó con su cabeza

- Comandante tiene cara de que se va a morir – camino hasta su frigobar y saco una botella de agua mineral me la extendió mientras me hacia señas para que me sentara – le ayudara con la resaca – quería que la tierra me tragara, era mi primer día como primer oficial, llegaba tarde a la reunión y encima cruda

- Que vergüenza, lo siento señor – abrí la botella y me hizo milagros cuando tome de ella

- Ya no debería de juntarse con el Comandante Fokker – ambos reímos, mientras el se preparaba un café y se sentaba al frente de mi.

- Comandante, me gustaría hablarle del Sdf-1, como primera oficial y segunda al mando es importante que usted sepa los verdaderos orígenes de la nave y este al tanto de a lo que podríamos estar expuestos - tome de mi agua mineral y espere a que volviera hablar  
- Lo que voy a decirle es información confidencial, solo pocos lo saben y me gustaría contar con su discreción – asentí - En el año de 1999 una gigantesca nave extraterrestre irrumpió súbitamente a través del hiperespacio llevando un curso de coalición contra la tierra, durante su incontrolable caída desde el espacio la pesada fortaleza espacial produjo ondas de choque de increíble magnitud. La nave media casi un kilómetro de longitud y no había señales de vida en su interior, el casco fue la parte más dañada dejando la mayor parte de los sistemas tecnológicos intactos. Lo que quedo dejaba claro que quienes construyeron esa nave era mucho mas inteligentes y civilizados que nosotros mismos. Cuando estallo la guerra Global todos los países estaban concentrados en destruirse mutuamente, pero en cuanto la nave se estrello en el pacifico sur, todos estos países se dieron cuenta que quizá podríamos estar expuestos a una amenaza extraterrestre, así se que se ordeno un cese al fuego y se empezó a trabajar en un gobierno unido que pudiera hacer frente a una posible invasión, se empezaron a formar equipos de investigación para estudiar la nave y tratar de imitar la tecnología que esta traía en su interior, se empezó a restaurar la fortaleza y los científicos se concentraron en estudiar y entender esta nueva tecnología llamada Robotech. Durante estos diez años de reconstrucción secreta se desarrollaron los nuevos cazas, y se logro optimizar de nuevo esa nave -

- Capitán ¿me esta tratando de decir que esa nave extraterrestre es el Sdf-1?  
- Así es Comandante -

- ¿Ahora entiende por que es tan importante esta nave? quienes sean los desarrolladores originales de esta nueva tecnología están allá afuera, son poderosos y podrían decidir invadirnos en cualquier momento. Esta nave es nuestra primera arma de defensa

- ¿Cree que la estén buscando? -

- Es una probabilidad, y saberlo con exactitud es imposible, quizá podrían estar aquí mañana, o quizá podrían no venir jamás, pero tenemos que estar preparados - el capitán encendió su pipa y se torno serio - Se que usted es la mejor persona que yo pude haber elegido como primer oficial, y es necesario que nosotros dos estemos enterados de la verdadera situación, en caso de alguna situación

- ¿quien más sabe el verdadero origen de la nave? -

- Altos funcionarios políticos y militares….su padre el Almirante Hayes ha estado enterado de todo desde el inicio - en cuanto escuche el nombre de mi padre, recordé nuestra ultima platica en la base Wyoming…la base Sarah….. el ataque misterioso

- Señor, lo que sucedió en la base Sarah…- no tuve necesidad de terminar de hablar, Gloval sabia de lo que yo le hablaba

- Fue un ataque alienígena, lamento si algún ser querido para usted murió en ese ataque -

- Mi padre me lo dijo hace años, todos los que se fueron a la base Sarah sabían del peligro que corrían - el Capitán se puso de pie y se sirvió más café, miro hacia el ventanal de su oficina y me ordeno retirarme

- Vaya a descansar Comandante, nos esperan unos días muy ajetreados, el despegue será en un par de días.

* * *

Me asome a través de mi ventana y observe la ciudad; las calles estaban adornadas por todos lados, todos los habitantes de ciudad Macross salían a las avenidas principales para poder ser parte de la muy esperada inauguración del Sdf-1, mire mi reloj eran las nueve en punto, el Capitán Gloval seguramente ya estaría en camino al evento principal. Tome de mi armario mi uniforme, era la primera vez que me lo pondría, así que no pude evitar sentirme emocionada y sobretodo muy orgullosa, estaba a minutos de tomar mi cargo de primer oficial por primera vez. Me vi en el espejo durante varios minutos, si me observaba fijamente, me podía dar cuenta de lo mucho que yo había cambiado durante los últimos años, mi cabello era muy largo tanto que terminaban haciéndose pequeños churros en las puntas, mi piel seguía igual de blanca y mis ojos eran del mismo verde, solo que eran tristes y nostálgicos, la que yo veía en el reflejo era la Lisa militar, la Lisa metódica, fuerte, tajante y amenazante; de la Lisa que Karl y mi madre habían conocido no quedaba casi nada. Eso que yo veía, era en lo que yo me convertí luego de decidir entregarme por completo a mi deber militar, era la factura, era el precio, estar sola, y cerrar mis amistades a solo unas cuantas personas, por unos segundos sentí pena por mi, por unos instantes la tristeza intento apoderarse de mi, pero no me deje caer, yo ya había aprendido a controlar esa parte emocional de mi, ya no dejaba que mis sentimientos me convirtieran en una hoja de papel a la deriva, si estaba sola, pero también había algo que me hacia olvidar esa parte, algo que me hacia sentir que todo ese sacrificio valió la pena, y eso era verme en el espejo convertida en primer oficial de la primera nave interespacial a mis veinticuatro años.

Cuando entre al puente todos revisaban ya los instrumentos necesarios para poder hacer el despegue, era nuestro primer día como tripulación, Sammie y Vanesa ya empezaban con los protocolos de revisión para despegue. En cuanto entre me dirigí directamente a mi consola

- La ceremonia empezara en quince minutos, espero que el Capitán llegue a tiempo, supe que no pudo dormir anoche- empecé con la revisión de mis instrumentos

- Si, supe que los oficiales de la Base Macross le hicieron una fiesta de despedida, seguramente pasaron la noche en vela, las fiestas militares son intensas ¿No Hayes? - Claudia me miraba divertida mientras revisaba sus controles, jamás creí que ella y yo terminaríamos en la misma nave como compañeras de tripulación

- ¿y donde estuviste tu? - sabía que la haría enojar, pero a esas alturas ella y yo éramos como dos hermanas que todo el tiempo se molestaban

- ¿por que me preguntas eso Lisa? - despego su mirada de su consola y me miro directamente

- Te hable a las cuatro de la mañana a tu barraca y no estabas, la noche con Roy estuvo buena ¿no? -

- ¿celosa? - regreso su atención a los controles

- ¡Claudia! ¿no dormiste en toda la noche pese a que sabias que hoy ambos tendrían obligaciones que cumplir? - me miro con sus ojos llenos de reproche

- Deja de portarte como una amargada, nuestras obligaciones serán cumplidas como siempre, además no somos niños para que nos andes diciendo que hacer -

- Soy tu primer oficial y debo de asegurarme que cumplan con su deber -

- Eso mismo, eres mi primera oficial, no mi madre y mi vida privada ¡no es te tu incumbencia! y ahora vamos a trabajar ¡deja de molestarme! - me empujo fuera de su consola mientras Vanesa intervenía en nuestra pequeña pelea

- Lisa no entiende nada de hombres Claudia, esta enamorada de la nave - de pronto las tres oficiales y Claudia empezaron a discutir de mi vida dedicada al deber

- Aunque supimos que el Teniente John quedo con el corazón roto, luego de la fiesta – Sammie soltó las palabras mientras Kim y Vanesa se reían, me sentía fatal, ciertamente el teniente John me había enviado flores el día después de la fiesta y una noche luego del servicio me espero en mi barraca para pedirme disculpas de la forma en que me beso esa noche, incluso me dijo que estaba dispuesto a esperar y llevar las cosas con calma, pero tuve que cortarle el paso de tajo, yo no quería ningún tipo de relación sentimental, así que para toda la nave, aparte de ser una reina de hielo, era también una rompe corazones. Pero aun con todo, en el futuro termine compartiendo algunos almuerzos con el teniente John.

- ¡Será mejor que te calles Claudia, y todas ustedes también, soy su oficial superior! -

- Cállate ya y pon atención a tus controles Comandante - me distraje tanto en la pelea que tarde en escuchar los "bips" provenientes de mi consola que anunciaban una nave entrando al perímetro de la nave, la encargada de perímetros me decía que era una nave no identificada

- Atención nave que se aproxima en curso 107, por favor identifíquese - intente sonar seria, a pesar de las risas que aun tenia las chicas del puente

- Soy Rick Hunter, invitación número 201 -

- Correcto esta confirmada fue invitado por el Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker, siga curso 57 para aterrizar -

- Enterado - fue la primera vez que lo escuche y honestamente pese a que ya había oído hablar de el, no supe identificarlo

- Vaya pero si ese es el hermano pequeño de Roy - Claudia se asomo a mi consola para ver si teníamos comunicación videoconferencia

- ¿Hermano? -

- Si Roy te escuchara decir eso, se indignaría Lisa, el te ha hablado en mas de una ocasión de su pequeño hermano - intente hacer memoria y luego de pensar demasiado lo recordé

- ¡El circo aéreo! -

- Ese mismo, lo ha invitado para que vea el despegue, muero de ganas por conocerlo -

- No me emocionaría demasiado en conocerlo, suena a que es un adolescente -

- Ja ja ja pero que edad crees que tienes como para decir esas cosas ¿40? -

- Ya cállate Claudia -

- Aunque si, que bueno que no estés interesada, no le vayas a romper el corazón como al pobre teniente John

Todas las que estábamos en el puente esperábamos pacientemente la inauguración, esperábamos tener una larga jornada de trabajo pero jamás imaginamos el tipo de eventualidades que tendríamos ese día, seriamos testigos de el avistamiento de una nueva raza, quedaríamos todos en medio de una guerra que representaría mucho para la raza humana y lo más importante para mi y a lo que le doy gracias hoy aun cuarenta años después, fue que en esa mañana, mi vida se cruzo con la vida de Rick Hunter.

* * *

Hola a todos ¿Como están? Esta vez demoré un poco más en actualizar, pero anduve corriendo por todos lados, pe al fin estoy publicando el siguiente capitulo! espero les guste!  
Quiero agradeces a todos los que me siguen leyendo, y los que han empezado a leer la historia, David, gracias por las porras, me da gusto que te guste como va la historia ;)

Pues bueno, por fin estamos a donde todo comenzo :D seguiré la linea original de la serie, pero cambiare cosas, si no ps que chiste no creen?

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas (me han llegado muchas por decidir que hubiera un encuentro romanticon entre Lisa y Karl XD) pe aun asi les agradezco todo lo que me hacen llegar en los reviews! espero nos leamos pronto

Les quiere Reneé


	10. Primer contacto

Perdón por lo cortito, pe he andado super apurada! prometo compensarlo con el siguiente capitulo! ;)

* * *

Todas en el puente dejamos nuestras consolas unos minutos para poder ver en la televisión la inauguración, pudimos ver en el noticiero el transporte que llevaba al alcalde de Ciudad Macross que sonreía a todos lados y mostraba cara de presunción y a nuestro Capitán quien llevaba su traje de gala, que iba callado y llevaba su rostro de ruso de pocos amigos que tanto le gustaba enseñar. Las chicas no dejaban de burlarse y de decir que apenas lo vieran entrar al puente le harían hincapié en su falta de personalidad. Justo cuando el carro llego al podium principal los controles de la consola de Kim empezaron a sonar, ella se acercó de inmediato y pude ver como palidecía y me volteaba a ver

- Lisa…¡Comandante!…¡mis controles detectan un objeto no identificado entrando a gran velocidad a la atmósfera! - corrí hacia su consola y verifique la información

- ¡Vanesa, has que llamen al Capitán Gloval de inmediato! - casi por mecánica a mi cabeza acudió la platica con el Capitán Gloval dos noches antes ¿estaría sucediendo lo que tanto temíamos?, la voz histérica de Claudia me hizo reaccionar

- ¡Lisa! ¡Los sistemas a bordo de la nave se encienden solos! - Claudia movía frenéticamente sus controles, consultaba rápidamente los manuales de procedimientos de emergencia pero nada parecía funcionar, ninguno de los controles respondía - ¡El sistema de defensa activo los cañones principales para disparar! -

- ¿los sistemas de defensa? ¡que demonios pasa! - mire mis controles de nuevo y corrí hacia el puesto de Vanesa y luego al de Claudia, mire hacia el frente y vi como los cañones principales iniciaban movimientos para disparar, trate de controlar los cañones desde mi consola, pero la nave no parecía estar respondiendo, mis manos empezaron a temblar - ¡Apaguen todos los sistemas! - mi voz salió demasiado aguda, vi como las chicas intentaban apagar sus consolas para poder entrar en fase de emergencia, pero tampoco funciono

- Lisa ¡no funcionan! - Claudia miraba hacia el frente, y mis manos empezaban a temblar mas ¿que debía hacer?

Seguí haciendo intentos con mis controles mientras me comunicaba con el departamento de defensa, el teniente John fue quien atendió mi llamada pero parecían tener la misma crisis que nosotras en el puente, ninguno de sus controles funcionaban, colgué de inmediato, el proceso para disparar estaba casi completo, en unos segundos más la pantalla de mi consola me anunciaba que el arma estaba al 100% de su capacidad.

- ¡No es posible, va a disparar! - las gotas se sudor resbalaron por mi frente, detrás mío escuchaba como El Capitán Gloval entraba corriendo y se acercaba a mi consola

- ¡Capitán los cañones principales van a disparar! - antes de que pudieras hacer un nuevo intento para detener el arma, esta disparo un enorme rayo de luz que se perdió en el horizonte, todos tuvimos que agarrarnos de nuestras consolas para no perder el equilibrio dada la fuerza que el arma principal ocasionaba sobre toda la nave, unos segundos después me incorpore con la ayuda del Capitán mientras este veía la mitad de las montañas del lado norte de Macross destruidas gracias al disparo del cañón principal.

- Me esta llegando el reporte de las coordenadas hacia donde disparo el cañón - Vanesa me informo en cuanto los números empezaron a salir en sus instrumentos, mire mi consola y las coordenadas y los detalles del objeto al que le habíamos disparado estaban frente a mi, de nuevo sentí esos nervios al leer la información.

- Son dos objetos grandes, quizá naves espaciales cerca de la órbita lunar a doscientos mil kilómetros, ambos objetos fueron blanco de nuestros ataque y han sido desintegrados - en cuanto termine de hablar todos quedaron en silencio, las chicas detrás mío respiraban rápidamente y Sammie dejaba salir una especie de sollozo, luego una extraña risa del Capitán Gloval empezó a llenar el puente, Claudia y yo nos volteamos a ver confundidas, pero el no dejaba de reír, después de unos segundos no resistí mi ansiedad y le pregunte que pasaba

- Era tan Obvio…debimos haberlo sospechado…un señuelo...¡un maldito señuelo!

- ¿Señuelo? ¿Señor de que habla? - me acerque hasta el, mis manos me seguían temblando

- Es uno de los trucos mas viejos de la historia de la milicia, los alienígenas que construyeron esta nave dejaron una instrucción programada que jamás pudimos descifrar, y esa instrucción era activar el arma principal en cuanto hubiera naves enemigas cerca de su perímetro…lo que significa solo una cosa. Los alienígenas vienen en camino hacia nosotros - solo escuche a las chicas sollozar levemente mientras que Claudia me tomaba de la mano, tuve que reunir todo mi temple y mi carácter para hacer frente a la situación, clave mi mirada en el Capitán, yo era su segundo al mando, y por lo tanto era la que lo apoyaría de inmediato bajo cualquier situación

- Espero sus órdenes Señor - su mirada se torno igual de fría que la mía, y una extraña sonrisa asomo a su rostro mientras tomaba asiento en su silla de control

- Comandante Hayes, Alerte a las centrales de la órbita lunar, que se preparen para el ataque - las centrales en la orbita lunar eran nuestras primeras barreras de defensa, llevaban ya más de seis meses en órbita, operaban ya con los nuevos cazas y debían estar atentos a las órdenes del Sdf-1. 

El contacto con el enemigo fue apenas unos minutos después de que yo diera la orden de ataque, observaba en la pantalla de mi consola los puntos de nuestros cazas y los objetivos enemigos, muy a pesar mío empecé a notar, que nuestro cazas estaban siendo destruidos, luego de una media hora, tuve que dar el informe general al Capitán

- El Armor 2 esta destruido y el Armor 1 esta muy dañado - por mi tac-net podía escuchar a los oficiales del Armor 1 informándonos desesperadamente que los enemigos los estaban sobrepasando, intente varias veces abrir comunicación visual, pero cuando al fin lo logré solo vi la estática producida por la destrucción del Armor 1

- ¡Señor, el Armor 1 ha sido destruido! -

- Esperaba no tener que llegar a vivir este momento, cuando al fin logramos la paz en nuestro planeta nos enfrentamos a una invasión extraterrestre, no tendremos otra opción, ¡Comandante Hayes, de la orden de ataque en la base!

- ¡Si señor! ¡atención a todos los pilotos, prepárense para despegar de inmediato, repito, prepárense para despegar de inmediato, divisamos enemigos alienígenas en el sector 412 esto no es un simulacro, repito esto no es un simulacro! Todos los equipos procedan de inmediato a formación de ataque. Equipo Wolf ya despego, Equipo Skull prepárese para salir -

- Equipo Skull listo - la voz de Roy hizo que Claudia apretara más su consola, ese era el primer ataque al que Roy iría

- Ten cuidado Roy - mis ordenes militares con el sonaban diferentes, nos unía un lazo demasiado familiar que me hacia estar genuinamente preocupada por el

- Ni que lo digas Hayes, dile a Claudia que me prepare mi ensalada de piña para cuando regrese - sonreí rápidamente y escuche las instrucciones que Roy como líder de escuadrón le daba a todos sus pilotos "¡Bien muchachos ya escucharon a la comandante Hayes! prepárense para despegar, ahora si veremos de lo que son capaces estos bebes!" 

Las explosiones y los primeros misiles enemigos empezaron a estrellarse en la superficie de la base, yo misma pude ver por el ventanal del puente a las naves enemigas sobrevolando la base, fue algo escalofriante de ver, y no fui la única en sentirme igual, todos en el puente nos hicimos concientes de lo que estaba sucediendo. Nos estaban invadiendo. El personal de la pista corría de un lado a otro haciendo señas a todos los escuadrones que estaban listos para despegar, los civiles eran replegados a los refugios cercanos. Revise mi consola de nuevo, todos los escuadrones ya estaban arriba, todos excepto un caza que parecía estar detenido en medio de la pista.

- Control Sdf-1 llamando a BF100 ¡¿que hace en la pista de exhibición?¡¿no sabe que estamos en alerta roja?¡¿por que no ha despegado? - abrí la videocomunicación y observe al piloto, parecía que estuviera despertando de una siesta lo cual hizo que me indignara aun más

- ¿De que esta hablando?¿quién es usted? - la sangre se me subió al rostro

- ¡Soy la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes y si no despega ahora haré que lo arresten! - el rostro del piloto seguía lleno de interrogación lo cual hizo que me saliera de mis casillas - ¡ya no pierda mas tiempo y despegue de inmediato!¡reúnase con el escuadrón de combate!¡AHORA! -

- ¡Como demonios quiere que despegue si la pista esta destruida! - mis ojos se abrieron por completo, ¿ese piloto, me estaba gritando? cerré mis puños

- ¡La pista dos esta libre!¡¿Que no esta viendo sus controles?¡sus armas están listas y el motor de su VT esta listo ¡que espera!¡despegue de inmediato! -

Por mi consola podía ver que nuestra situación no era por mucho diferente a lo que habían vivido el Armor 1 y 2, dos de nuestros diez escuadrones ya habían sido eliminados, y los objetivos enemigos no parecían ceder ni un paso, las voces de nuestros pilotos nos decían una y otra vez lo difícil que se estaba tornando la situación, el Capitán detrás mío seguía con la vista fija en la batalla, teníamos que hacer algo rápido, de lo contrario terminaríamos destruidos.

De nuevo en mi consola pude ver un punto revolotear por todos lados, era un caza, verifique su información, y sentí que mi estomago se estrujaba cuando vi que era el mismo con el que yo había discutido minutos antes.

- Aquí control SDF-1 llamando BF100 ¡elévese se dirige hacia nosotros! - la voz del piloto sonó desesperada

- ¡Acaso cree que no lo se! ¡pero los controles no me responden! - apreté de nuevo mi botón para abrir la comunicación visual, se veía realmente aterrorizado

- ¿Ya intento cambiar a la configuración B? -

- ¿Configuración B?¿de que habla? - el caza cada vez estaba más cerca de nosotros, sino hacia algo terminaría estrellándose con el puente

- ¡¿No lo sabe? -

- ¡no tengo idea de lo que me está hablando! - tarde solo unos segundos en reaccionar, ¿quien era ese hombre?, su voz desesperada me hizo apurarme a darle indicaciones

- Mantenga la calma y active el control con la letra "B" del lado izquierdo de su tablero - comprobé que ya había cambiado de modalidad gracias al grito de sorpresa que la persona dentro del VT dio, y lo vi a través de mi radar estrellarse con varios edificios de Macross City. Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles para nosotros, Vanesa nos seguía reportando la situación de sus controles

- Veinticuatro objetos no identificados están descendiendo cerca de la costa señor -

- ¿por que no lo habíamos detectado antes? -

- Cuando las armas se dispararon automáticamente en el primer ataque se requirió de tanta energía que los radares dejaron de funcionar - solo por unos segundos el Capitán Gloval se quedo pensativo, supongo que intentaba tratar de ver una opción viable para mejorar nuestros sistemas de defensa

- ¡Lisa!¡haga que regrese el escuadrón del comandante Fokker!¡necesitamos ayuda! -

- Aun están combatiendo con el primer grupo de ataque Señor, dudo mucho que puedan regresar- mire mis controles, no había escuadrones disponibles, todos estaban en combate

- Las naves no identificadas amarizaron a veinte kilómetros al este de nosotros señor, pero parece que se sumergieron -

- Lisa, Llama a prometheus y ordena que envíen helicópteros de reconocimiento

- Ya lo hice Señor, llegaran en cinco minutos - el capitán me sonrío extrañamente

- ¿eres adivina? - se alejo de mi para caminar al ventanal central

Los helicópteros que envíe hacia la costa llegaron relativamente rápido, llevaban instrucciones de revisar el cuadrante

- Comandante Hayes, Aquí PHP202 estamos aproximándonos a las coordenadas enviadas, no hay rastro de nave alguna, todo parece estar en orden -

- Entendido PHP202 tengan mucho cuidado, sospechamos que las naves están sumergidas en el océano - no pasaron ni veinte minutos para que los que sospechábamos se confirmara, los blancos enemigos salieron del océano y tomaron por sorpresa a todos nuestros helicópteros, con pesar tuve que dar la noticia de que los habían derribado

- Los perdimos señor - en todo lo que yo llevaba de carrera militar jamás me había enfrentado a algo como aquello, durante casi una hora vi como decenas de pilotos morían bajo el ataque del enemigo, y yo desde ahí no podía hacer otra cosa que observar, y dirigir a los escuadrones creo que el Capitán Gloval vio lo afectada que yo estaba ya que me dio una pequeña palmeada en mi espalda

- He aquí a un inútil capitán con una nave inmensamente poderosa que no sabe dirigir para una batalla y aun equipo inexperto que jamás se ha enfrentado a un ataque de este tipo - la mirada de el estaba perdida en el horizonte, sus cejas ese contraían y su boca se apretaba en una mueca que demostraba preocupación. 

La puerta del puente se abrió dejando entrar al alcalde de Macross City, quien entro al puente, con tal tranquilidad y desfachatez que me hizo sentir enojo de solo verlo, decenas de pilotos estaban muertos y a el no parecía importarle.

- Menos mal que tuvimos la nave terminada a tiempo para enfrentarnos a los invasores ¿en cuanto tiempo despegara la nave? - el Capitán se acerco hasta el mientras lo veía hacia abajo con ojos amenazantes, le doblaba la altura y si lo deseaba podía darle su merecido, pero el Capitán Gloval siempre se caracterizo por la tranquilidad de su carácter, así que solo lo vio fijamente mientras el gordete fumaba de su tabaco y soltaba el humo casi en frente del rostro del Capitán

- ¿que espera Capitán? tiene la nave, tiene la tripulación, no entiendo que lo esta deteniendo

- No puedo llevar esta nave a combatir con una tripulación de inexpertos que jamás han volado al espacio y lo que es más, la nave aun no ha sido probada para efectos de combate, y con el debido respeto señor no sabemos si volara o si lograra hacerle frente al enemigo, si ustedes dan la orden de despegar lo haremos, pero va en contra de mi buen juicio

- ¡estoy ordenándole que despegue Capitán! ¡gastamos millones de dólares en esta nave y no lo hicimos para tenerla de adorno en medio de la ciudad! -

- Será bajo su responsabilidad, esta es una nave extraterrestre, una cosa es que la hayamos reconstruido pero por otra parte no sabemos operar ni la mitad de sus funciones - el resto de las chicas y yo permanecíamos calladas mientras ellos dos discutían

- Me da la impresión que no tiene confianza en su tripulación, ¿es lo que sucede Capitán? -

- No quise decir eso - el capitán me volteo a ver, yo sabia que no era falta de confianza, era mas bien prudencia

- ¡despegue ahora! - el alcalde se retiro del puente mientras nos veía a todos los que estábamos en el puente, tuve ganas de matarlo, el Capitán se acerco de nuevo hacia mi mientras hablaba tan bajo que parecía lo hacia para si mismo

- No estamos listos...esta nave no esta lista para volar, mucho menos para combatir...- se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su silla, se quito su sombrero y luego de unos segundos dio la orden

- Lisa, inicie procedimientos de despegue - respire profundo y observe a Claudia, y luego a las chicas que esperaban atentas a que yo iniciara los protocolos

- Vanesa inicien procedimientos - ellas me miraron unos segundos mas, y después el puente se convirtió en un murmullo de voces, dando ordenes y verificando operaciones

- Todos los sistemas de control gravitacional hasta el 48 están en luz verde, favor de confirmar, fuera - Kim hablaba con el departamento de sistemas de vuelo

- Las condiciones del sistema réflex están en optimas condiciones señor - Claudia hablaba despacio, quizá ella también estaba igual de reservada que el Capitán y yo respecto a despegar

- Muy bien, verifiquen la antigravedad inferencia total -

- Inferencia total confirmado señor - Sammie fue la ultima en confirmar estado optimo de la nave para despegar

- El conteo inicia, sistemas listos, 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

- ¡Despeguen! - 

Recuerdo que mientras escuchábamos los motores rugir con mucha intensidad para preparar el despegue apreté mis dedos contra mi consola en un intento de encontrar mayor seguridad, el panorama frente nosotros empezó a cambiar y una sensación extraña en mi estomago me hizo saber que ya estábamos despegando, todas nos manteníamos en silencio, deseábamos estar atentas y concentradas 

- Estamos despegando Capitán, diez metros, quince metros, veinte metros - la voz de Vanesa parecía estar mas tranquila, y por unos instantes creí que lo habíamos logrado, pero apenas unos minutos después del despegue, algo sucedió, la nave emitió un sonido grave como si algo se hubiera roto, y segundos después toda la nave perdió equilibrio ocasionando que la nave fuera en picada hacia el suelo.

- ¿que esta pasando?¡ informe sobre la altitud de inmediato! - El Capitán se acerco a mi consola, y trato de identificar el problema, pero igual que yo no entendíamos que sucedía

- Debe ser el giroscopio señor - Claudia movió sus controles para tratar de resolver la falta de altitud, pero algo, un detalle en frente de mi me hizo mirar con detenimiento y con horror identifique lo que sucedía

- ¡los radios gravitacionales se están rompiendo! - podíamos ver las gigantes estructuras ir hacia arriba mientras nosotros caíamos de nuevo a mayor velocidad

- Perdemos altura rápidamente capitán! - no logramos evitar el regreso al suelo, y debido a la altura que ganamos por unos minutos caímos estrepitosamente sobre las estructuras que sostenían a la nave antes del despegue, y debido a la fuerza y velocidad estas se destruyeron por completo

- Quiero un informe de inmediato sobre todos los sistemas de la nave

- Si señor - 

Me comunique con todos los departamentos de la nave para pedir el informe de los daños, llame al Dr. Lang que era quien estaba a cargo de los sistemas Robotech y parecía tener su propia crisis en su departamento, no tenia idea de lo que había sucedido.

- Averiguaremos que sucedió Comandante -

- Gracias , espero el reporte, seguimos en alerta roja -

- Lisa, parece que el enemigo se esta retirando - Claudia confirmo la información de Kim, los escuadrones empezaron a reportarse de regreso a la nave

- Aquí líder Skull a Sdf1 vamos de regreso, logramos ahuyentar al enemigo - abrí mi comunicación visual y vi como Roy me observaba con su gran sonrisa

- Aquí SDf-1 lo felicito por su trabajo comandante Fokker - ni siquiera termine de hablar ya que Claudia me quito de mi consola de un golpe para hablar con el

- Quítate, déjame hablar con el, ¿cuantos derribaste? -

- Solo diez ¿por que? -

- Fueron pocos, esperaba mas de ti Fokker - yo conocía tan bien a Claudia que sabia que ella había estado preocupado por el durante todo el ataque, pero no quería demostrarle debilidad para no hacerle mas difícil la situación a Roy, así que mejor intentaba hacerle ver la situación con demasiada casualidad

- Que exigente me saliste Claudia, ya la próxima me repondré te lo prometo, por cierto tienen alguna noticia del caza BF100? - vi mi lista de VTs y me di cuenta que ese era el caza me había dado problemas durante toda la batalla

- Aterrizo en Macross City en plena calle, esta ocasionando mas daños que el enemigo - escuche la risa escandalosa de Roy

- Gracias Lisa, ya estaba preocupado -

- ¿quien es el? ya revise varias veces y no esta registrado como piloto de combate

- No te preocupes Hayes, yo lo conozco -

- Pues lo conocerás, pero ha causado problemas por todos lados y ahora mismo esta destruyendo todo a su alrededor con el VT, creo que necesita ayuda -

- Ese mocoso, iré con el, Skull uno fuera - cerré la comunicación con Roy, mientras el Capitán Gloval me pedía de nuevo el informe general de la nave luego del primer ataque. 

Después de varias revisiones y reportes de todos los departamentos de la nave, se nos informo que la nave ya estaba lista para despegar, esperamos a que el Capitán regresara de una reunión urgente que había tenido con el equipo del Dr. Lang. Llegue a pensar que quizá ya no seria necesario el despegue, dado que los enemigos parecían haberse retirado, pero parece que ellos escucharon mis pensamientos por que apenas una hora después del ultimo ataque todos los enemigos estaban ingresando a la base militar y a Macross City. 

- ¡Comandante, nos están atacando de nuevo! -

- Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí, Vanesa, que se inicien maniobras para despegar, y Lisa, llame a todos los escuadrones disponibles para que nos cubran durante el despegue - la voz del Capitán ya empezaba a sonar desesperada, y me imagino que se debía a la cantidad de presión que el estaba sintiendo en ese momento

- Atención a todos los escuadrones, regresen a la nave, repito, regresen a la nave. Escuadrón Skull lo necesitamos al frente - mi tac-net abrió la comunicación visual para dejarme ver a Roy

- Vamos para allá Lisa -

- Despegue en 5…4…3…2…1 -

De nuevo sentimos el movimiento de la enorme fortaleza, nos estábamos elevando como la primera vez, yo me sentía tensa, esperaba alguna falla que nos regresara a tierra, pero afortunadamente eso no sucedió, seguimos elevándonos poco a poco en dirección a la órbita Lunar.

- Aquí Skull a Sdf-1 -

- ¿que pasa líder Skull? -

- Tengo que regresar a la isla Macross, debo regresar por el BF-100 -

- ¿Roy, quien es ese hombre?

- Rick Hunter -

- ¡Ese piloto es un impostor! ya lo busque en los registros y no aparece -

- Bueno Lisa, es que el es un civil, así que no puede estar registrado en el ejercito

- ¡¿Que? ¿un civil? pero yo pensé….creí que…- la risa de Roy me embarro en mi cara la equivocación que yo había tenido al mandar al BF100 a combate

- Tienes suerte que Rick sea un piloto experimentado, de lo contrario sobre tu conciencia tendrías el alma de un civil, nos vemos al rato, Skull Uno fuera - cerré el canal con indignación e intente seguir con mis procedimientos para intentar ignorar las risa que salía de Claudia 

Después de casi una hora ya estábamos fuera de la atmósfera terrestre y nos acercábamos a la órbita Luna, y todo parecía estar bajo control, los enemigos de nuevo habían detenido los ataques. 

- Aquí SDF-1 cambiando a posición horizontal -

- Lisa infórmame si todos los aviones ya se encuentran a salvo en sus bases -

- Si señor - empecé a comunicarme con todos los líderes de escuadrón para verificar que los grupos estuviera completos dentro de la nave

- Ya llegaron los últimos cazas señor, solo falta el comandante Fokker con el Skull Uno y el BF100

- Bien no tardaran en llegar, Vanesa muéstrame la posición del Armor 3 y 10 en la pantalla -

- Todos se aproximan Señor haremos contacto con ellos en media hora

- Claudia ¿hay señales del enemigo?

- No señor, estamos libres - el Capitán emitió una especie de gruñido, y a mi en lo particular me parecía por mucho extraño que en cuanto saliéramos de la tierra los alienígenas nos dejaran de atacar

- Disculpe señor, pero no le parece extraños, luego del despegue tuvimos un ataque masivo y desde que salimos de la órbita terrestre detuvieron el ataque -

- Esto no me gusta nada - manténganse alertas. 

El capitán se volvió a sentar y su rostro cada vez parecía más preocupado, si las primeras horas habían sido así de intensas ¿que nos esperaba a largo plazo?. Regrese mi atención a mi consola, y un rato después el Skull Uno se comunico conmigo.

- Aquí líder de Skull llamando a Sdf-1 -

- ¿Encontraste al civil? - la forma en que hable dejo claro que esa persona ya me tenia fastidiada

- Si, pero tuve que rescatar también a una chica - encendí las dos pantallas visuales de ambos varitech para poder ver al famoso civil que me había causado tantos problemas, y en cuanto Roy termino de hablar el muchacho en la pantalla interrumpió la platica

- ¡Como te atreves a decir eso, yo la rescate! - vi a una chica detrás de el piloto, era muy joven, me atrevía a decir q casi un adolescente

- Así que se trataba de un piloto civil, con razón no sabia volar el avión - la mirada del chico se concentro en mi, y luego de levantar sus cejas se atrevió hablar

- Roy, ¿quien es esa comadreja parlanchina? -

- ¡¿Comadreja? - las risas detrás de mi solo hicieron que me indignara aun mas, y eso aunado a la risa de Roy hizo que mi apellido Hayes se me subiera a la cabeza

- Ja ja la comadreja parlanchina es nuestra controladora de operaciones y primer oficial, Lisa Hayes y si sigues pensando lo mismo de ella cuando la conozcas te matara a mordidas ja ja ja ja - esa fue suficiente prueba para mi paciencia, y deje salir mi lado más amenazador

- Escuche teniente comandante Fokker mas vale que tenga una buena razón para haber puesto un caza Varitech en manos de un piloto inexperto, le recuerdo que tengo la autoridad para mandarlo a corte marcial por eso -

- ¿Que te pasa? - los ojos de Roy me hicieron saber que mi mirada helada le había llegado, pero no me detuve ahí, mi mal carácter llegaría a todos los involucrados

- ¡En cuanto a usted Rick Hunter por si no lo sabe se encuentra en graves problemas!¡hemos perdido un caza varitech gracias a usted!¿tiene idea cuanto cuesta una nave como esa? -

- Ya ya relájate Lisa me estoy aproximando a la nave, solicito instrucciones para aterrizar, así que ¿me podría proporcionar el numero clave comadreja? - las risas generales del puente me hicieron apretar mis puños con tanta fuerza que sentí que terminaría por romper la consola

- ¡Aterriza en la pista 504! - supe que mi mirada se transformo en la temeraria reina de hielo por que cuando voltee mi vista para ver a las chicas y al capitán, se pusieron serios de inmediato 

- El Armor 3 y 10 están a lado de nosotros, están listos para recibir ordenes señor

- Gracias Vanesa -

- ¡Capitán, están atacando el Armor 3 y 10! - claramente pude ver en mi pantalla como los misiles enemigos impactaban de lleno en ambas naves, no tuve tiempo de hacer nada para enviarles apoyo - …los han destruido…. -

- Claudia, Colóquenos en posición de aterrizaje en la isla Macross a doscientas millas de altitud y active el sistema de transposición para cambio de sitio

- Señor ¿esta seguro? el sistema de transposición aun no ha sido probado - mi amiga ya se veía preocupada

- Comprendo el peligro Claudia, pero no tenemos otra alternativa -

- Capitán pero ni siquiera sabemos si el sistema funcionara - tuve que apoyar a Claudia, como oficiales de controles teníamos que hacer ver las reservas de lo que los controles nos enseñaban y usar el sistema de transposición no era la mejor opción

- Tendremos que arriesgarnos Lisa, preparen el sistema de transposición para realizar el salto de posiciones, coloquemos como blanco cualquier zona detrás de la Luna -

- Señor, necesitamos solicitar autorización - podía ver la molestia de Claudia, ella a pesar de su carácter suelto y desinteresado era alguien que siempre prefería seguir los caminos más seguros

- Es una emergencia Claudia - El capitán alzo un poco la voz

- Pero capitán usted sabe que el reglamento es muy estricto -

- ¡He dado una orden Claudia! ¡obedezca! - la mirada de Claudia se torno molesta y muy pero muy frustrada

- Si señor Capitán -

Claudia inicio con los procedimientos para iniciar el salto de transposición, dio la alerta a todos los que estaban dentro de la nave para que se resguardaran en lugares seguros

- Dos minutos para hacer la transposición y contando - mire a Claudia que permanecía muy seria, estaba molesta y en cuanto me vio le hice un gesto para que se calmara, pero ella me ignoro por completo - iniciaremos la transposición en diez segundos -

Ya estábamos sobre la isla Macross, claudia seguía con la cuenta regresiva los sistemas de trasposición de la nave se activaron, y dimos inicio al proceso, la energía que genero sacudió la nave, me agarre fuertemente a mi tablero, las vibraciones estaban siendo cada vez más fuertes, y un sonido agudo se empezó a escuchar alrededor de nosotros, después de quince segundos que para mi parecieron horas, una fuerte luz nos cegó a todos, el ruido desapareció, la nave dejo de vibrar y un tremendo silencio nos hizo concientes de que la trasposición ya se había hecho.

- Trasposición finalizada - creo que el suspiro fue general en el puente, estábamos vivos, eso era una ganancia

- Señor el radar muestra un objeto enorme debajo de nosotros señor - Vanesa hizo un zoom en su pantalla para mostrarnos el objeto del que hablaba, era enorme

- El blanco que fijamos fue la luna, ese debe ser el objeto - el Capitán acerco su rostro a la pantalla

- No, es muy pequeño para ser la Luna, mire - me acerque hacia ellos y mire la pantalla y los radares, mi mente hizo cálculos, forma, superficie, posición y entonces me di cuenta

- ¡Es la isla Macross y vamos directo hacia ella! - la mirada del Capitán y mía se encontraron, fue una milésima de segundo, pero entendí que ambos ya estábamos demasiado asustados y preocupados

- ¡Retrocohetes a toda su máxima potencia! - Sammie genero la orden, pero de nuevo la nave no nos respondía

- ¡Señor la computadora no responde en absoluto! - las pequeñas lagrimas de Sammie me hicieron saber que ya estaba demasiado presionada, era una oficial muy joven, corrí hasta sus controles e intente hacer que los cohetes funcionaran, pero no resulto, regrese a mi estación para dar la alerta

- ¡Emergencia, emergencia!¡prepárense para impacto, prepárense para impacto! -

La nave perdió gravedad y nos estrellamos con la enorme masa de hielo que sostenía a la Isla, el golpe fue tan fuerte que tuve que ser sostenida por el Capitán Gloval para que yo no cayera, los chirridos producidos por el metal raspando el hielo seguían escuchándose, resbalábamos a gran velocidad sobre la superficie y luego de varios minutos nos detuvimos.

- ¡Lisa, de la orden para que grupos de rescate vayan por los refugiados de la isla Macross!¡el oxigeno se les acabara pronto! -

- Si señor, Atención a todos los oficiales y grupos de rescate disponibles, se abrirá la compuerta principal de la nave para que ingresen a los civiles dentro de la nave -

- Kim, ¿puede ya establecer en que punto estamos? - Kim no respondía, estaba con la vista fija en su pantalla, parecía ida - ¡Kim! - su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto y entonces respondió

- Señor, estamos...estamos en la órbita de Plutón... -

- ¡¿Plutón? - ¿como demonios habíamos llegado a Plutón?, el sonido del teléfono nos dio un buen susto en medio del silencio en el que estábamos, el Capitán lo atendió y luego de terminar de hablar se acerco a mi

- Iré al departamento del Dr. Lang, los módulos de transposición han desaparecido - mis ojos salieron de su orbita, eso significaba una cosa, sin esos módulos no podríamos dar el salto de nuevo hacia la tierra

- Lisa, encárguese del recibimiento de los civiles a la nave, Claudia te quedas a cargo - salimos del puente con la mente llena de interrogativas y de temores, voltee a verlo hasta que escuche salirle un suspiro fuerte

- Fui un irresponsable -

- Capitán, nadie podía planear esto - ni siquiera me volteo a ver, se desvío hacia el elevador mientras yo me quedaba en medio del pasillo pensando en que me encontraría al bajar al hangar principal

Me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y sobre todo muy cansada, mire el reloj en mi muñeca, eran ya las 3.45 AM, llevábamos ya mas de doce horas en turno, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo debió haber pasado. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la nave hacia el hangar en donde estaban ingresando los civiles no deje de pensar en el peligro que todos los que estábamos en la nave corríamos, estábamos a merced del enemigo, sin posibilidades de pedir refuerzos dado a la lejanía que nos separaba de la tierra, en una nave extraterrestre que no sabíamos operar y que quizá quedaría varada en la orbita de plutón. Sentí nauseas y tuve que detenerme para apoyarme sobre una de las paredes metálicas, tenia miedo, pero tenia que reunir valor de donde fuera y a como diera lugar, yo era el primer oficial, el brazo derecho del Capitán, segunda al mando, tenia que comportarme a la altura de mi rango, así que respire un par de veces y deje que mis nervios se tranquilizaran, haría mi trabajo tan bien como siempre lo había hecho, con la cara en alto, con la razón de mi lado y sobre todo con el compromiso de no defraudar a la persona que había confiado en mi para darme un puesto tan importante. El capitán Gloval.

Después de mi pequeña crisis seguí caminando en dirección al hangar, y a unos metros de llegar empecé a escuchar el bullicio, y mi corazón se paralizo cuando entre a la enorme pista de vuelo. Ahí habían cientos, quizá miles de personas, mujeres abrazando a sus hijos, niños llorando debido al miedo que sentían, padres de familia tratando de reunir valor para proteger a sus familias y fue entonces cuando entendí lo que sentía el Capitán Gloval, toda esa gente era victima de una mala decisión tomada por nosotros los militares, eran ahora nuestra responsabilidad, era nuestro deber y obligación ver por ellos y protegerlos a toda cosa.

Empecé a caminar entre el gentío que estaba sentado por todos lados, todos ellos me veían con miedo, con angustia, y todos ellos suplicaban ayuda, seguí caminando derecho y los primeros oficiales al darse cuenta de mi presencia se cuadraron de inmediato cosa que me sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que oficiales de rangos inferiores me presentaban respeto, me acerque a uno de los oficiales que estaban ayudando a entrar a los civiles

- Descanse teniente ¿como va todo? - su mirada me hizo saber que aquello era grave

- No dejan de entrar civiles - observe a mi alrededor, era un mar de gente

- ¿están llevando registros de las personas que están llegando? - el teniente negó con la cabeza, se veía asustado, preocupado, el estaba descompuesto igual que el resto de los oficiales de la nave que estábamos consientes del enemigo que teníamos en frente, lo tome del hombro y le di un ligero apretón - Cuentan con nosotros teniente, hay que ser fuertes - sus ojos me dijeron que agradecía mi apoyo - Necesito que levante un registro de todos los civiles que estén ingresando a la nave, nombre, estado civil, familiares, apellidos y dirección, cuando termine haga que la lista llegue al Capitán ¿entendido? -

- Si señora -

Seguí mirando a mi alrededor ¿que íbamos hacer?¿como les podríamos dar refugio a todas esas personas? mire hacia arriba, a través del enorme ventanal se podían ver todos los restos y escombros de la ciudad, edificios, autos, casas, habíamos destruido una ciudad entera.

Seguí caminando y pude notar a mucha gente teniendo ataques de pánico, algunos otros tenían heridas leves, y un hombre bañado en sangre estaba sentado con su mirada perdida, y con lagrimas en los ojos, corrí hasta el y revise su cabeza, tenia una cortada bastante profunda en uno de sus costados y estaba sangrando mucho, me quite el saco de mi uniforme lo hice bola y lo coloque en su herida para tratar de contener la hemorragia, el me miro confundido - Apriete fuerte ¿de acuerdo? enviare a un equipo medico para que lo revise - el "gracias" que susurro no fue tan expresivo como la mirada que me dio en el instante en que me acerque a el para ayudarle con la herida.

Saque mi radio móvil y marque al puente, Sammie fue quien contesto

- Sammie, envía a un equipo medico al hangar principal, hay civiles que necesitan curaciones, también envía oficiales para que lleven a la pista Dos, agua y alimentos - colgué y me encontré con otro oficial que apenas me vio puso cara de preocupación

- Comandante Hayes, ¿esta herida? - me tomo del brazo y comprendí que la sangre del hombre al que había ayudado me había manchado sin siquiera darme cuenta

- No teniente, no es mi sangre, estoy bien - no me creyó del todo, por que aun con mi explicación me levanto la manga de la camisa para verificar que yo estuviera bien - Teniente, necesito que reúna un equipo y que acondicionen toda la pista Dos para los refugiados, lleven camillas, colchonetas, cobijas todo lo que encuentre, y haga que se transfieran a todas las personas para que descansen, antes quiero que un equipo medico haga una revisión rápida a todos los civiles

- Si señora -

Ese día fue una de las jornadas de trabajo mas largas de mi vida, hable con tanta gente, di tantas ordenes que llego un momento en que me sentí abrumada de tanta información, pero no me moví de ese lugar hasta ver que los civiles estaban siendo revisados y reacomodados en un lugar confortable. Regrese al puente pasadas las seis de la mañana, el Capitán seguía en reunión con el equipo de Lang y las chicas estaban recargadas sobre sus consolas para intentar descansar un poco, Claudia era la única que seguía despierta mientras preparaba unas tazas de café. Camine hasta cada una de las chicas y las mande a descansar a sus barracas por unas horas.

- ¿que día no? -

- Espantoso - Claudia me sirvió una taza de café, ambas nos veíamos exhaustas

- ¿Como están los civiles? -

- Asustados, aterrados es la mejor palabra para describirlos -

- Sabia que no debíamos hacer el salto de transposición - Claudia sorbió de su café mientras yo me daba unos minutos para estirarme

- Era eso o dejar al enemigo en la Tierra, se que no fue la mejor decisión, pero creo que fue lo mejor - mi amiga solo gruño un poquito

- Hable con Roy, su amigo esta desaparecido junto con la chica que rescataron -

- ¿Como que desaparecido? -

- Dice que los dejo en uno de los hangares auxiliares antes del segundo ataque, pero cuando regreso a buscarlos ninguno de los dos estaba, al parecer se llevaron el avión en el que venían, entonces lo más seguro es que hayan intentado salir de la nave, así que o están en la Tierra o se quedaron varados en alguna parte del espacio gracias a la transposición -

- Pobre Roy, debe sentirse fatal -

- Esta muy enojado, dice que le ordeno a Rick que no se movieran de ahí -

- Pues si me dejas decirlo ese tal Rick no se veía muy obediente - las dos reíamos al recordar lo que sucedió en el tac-net - mira que decirme Comadreja parlanchina fue bastante atrevimiento, no cualquiera lo hace -

El teléfono del puente volvió a sonar y atendí la llamada de inmediato

- Era el Capitán, quiere que vaya a una reunión que esta teniendo con el equipo técnico de la nave - termine mi taza de café, me ayudaría con el cansancio y con el sueño que empezaba a sentir - dice que vayas a descansar un poco, ya ha pedido que te cubran unos oficiales -

- Pero Lisa tu también tienes que descansar, ya casi hacen veinticuatro horas de turno - me encogí de hombros e intente ocultar mi cansancio - nadie me dijo que ser Primer oficial seria fácil, no te preocupes, ve a descansar con Roy, para cuando termine me cubras - vi su mirada molesta, pero yo sabia que mas bien estaba preocupada le di un apretón de manos y salí del puente en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

Antes de entrar a la sala de reuniones intente acomodar aunque fuera un poco mi uniforme que se encontraba sucio, manchado de sangre y arrugado, cuando entre encontré a un veintena de personas hablando entre ellos con el Capitán en el centro de la sala.

- ¿Comandante como va todo? - el también se veía cansado

- Ya casi han terminado de revisar a los civiles y pasarlos a un refugio que pedí acondicionaran en la pista Dos ¿esta bien? - su sonrisa fue inmediata

- Yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor Comandante, ya me ha llegado la relación que usted pidió de civiles dentro de la nave - me tendió las horas y cuando leí la cifra sentí que el aire se me iba

- ¡¿70,000 civiles? -

- Así es comandante, tenemos mucho que trabajar - el Capitán me ofreció asiento -El Dr. Lang ya ha revisado la nave, quedo imposibilitada para poder hacer un salto de transposición, su equipo esta revisando el resto de los motores para hacer que despegue de inmediato -

- Pero ¿como regresaremos? -

- Tendremos que regresar en tiempo real - hice cuentas rápidas en mi cabeza, velocidad, distancia, posición actual

- Pero Señor tardaríamos hasta nueve meses -

- Lo se Comandante, pero no tenemos otra opción, ya lo hemos analizado y no tenemos manera de hacer que la nave haga transposición -

- ¿Y los civiles? ¡no podemos tenerlos tendidos en la pista Dos por nueve meses! -

- Tranquilícese Comandante ya hemos cubierto eso también, los ingenieros se pondrán a trabajar para reconstruir Macross City dentro de la nave, tenemos espacio de sobra, y recursos también, recuerde que esta nave se construyo y se abasteció para viajes de hasta diez años, ya tenemos los planos y vistas satelitales de lo que era la ciudad, intentaran crear una replica de la ciudad para hacer que los civiles se sientan en casa y toleren un viaje de nueve meses. Haremos el anuncio mañana por la mañana -

- ¿y el enemigo? -

- Trataremos de hacerle frente, por eso le pedí que viniera, quiero que me prepare una relación de todos los pilotos enlistados en la nave, así como el numero de cazas y los sistemas de defensa con los que contamos - me quede pensando y trate de hacer cuentas, si teníamos muchos pilotos, pero no eran tantos, considerando que en el ultimo ataque nos habían derribado dos escuadrones completos no sabia si lograríamos tener suficientes defensas para los próximos nueve meses

- Quizá podríamos abrir una academia Robotech - hable en voz alta, y capte la atención de todos - tenemos pilotos pero no podría afirmar si serian suficientes, y tenemos a 70,000 civiles a bordo, quizá para prevenir insuficiencia en el futuro seria conveniente abrir un programa militar rápido para poder generar mas pilotos -

- Excelente idea Comandante, nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato en eso -

Cuando termino la reunión luego de casi tres horas mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, y el Capitán lo noto de inmediato

- Lisa vaya a descansar unas horas -

- No Señor, yo puedo seguir, no puedo dejarlo solo - el me sonrío de forma paternal y se me acerco para mirarme a los ojos

- Le he dado una orden, la necesito muy fuerte y concentrada y para eso tiene que descansar -

- Señor pero usted tampoco ha descansado -

- Esta es mi nave Lisa, y como cualquier Capitán seré el ultimo en descansar y lo Hare hasta que mi personal este listo para retomar operaciones y cuando empecemos los trabajos de reconstrucción y defensa - no me dio otra opción y a pesar de que yo de corazón no deseaba dejarlo solo, sabia que el tenia razón, para poder ser eficiente tenia que recargar energía, así que me dirigí a mi barraca, y en cuanto entre me quite los zapatos, me di una larga ducha y cuando estaba por irme a dormir abrí las persianas de mi ventanal, sonreí, quien hubiera dicho que mis palabras serian proféticas, ese ventanal me mostraba el espacio, justo como yo lo desee una semana atrás.

* * *

¡Como me costo trabajo asentar este capitulo! requirió de mucha descripción técnica :S asi que espero y lo haya hecho mas o menos bien! gracias por los que siguen leyendo y espero no defraudarlos! Como siempre, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios todo lo espero en un review!

Les quiere  
Renee


	11. Adversidades

dedicado a todos ustedes...

* * *

Mire mi reloj de mano, faltaba media hora para la conferencia que el Capitán Gloval daría a los civiles para informales el estado actual de la nave, llevábamos ya un par de horas preparando el informe, por un momento me distraje y me di la oportunidad de estirar mis brazos, y masajear suavemente la base de mi nuca luego unos minutos regrese mi atención a los documentos que estaba revisando, pero un suspiro inesperado salio de mi boca y me hizo dar cuenta que ese suspiro era producto del cansancio que se me había acumulado en los últimos días.

El Capitán Gloval se levanto de su asiento para acercarse hasta mi y darme un leve apretón en uno de mis hombros, el también se veía agotado, lo podía ver si lo miraba detenidamente, su rostro se veía demacrado gracias a las horas de sueño que le faltaban, sus ojos eran enmarcados por enormes ojeras violáceas que lo hacían ver mas grande de lo que en verdad era, una prominente barba se alcanzaba a notar en su cara, y su cabello estaba revuelto bajo su gorro, sentí pena, deseaba ayudarlo de todas las formas posibles, estar a su lado y tratar de que aquella situación fuera mas fácil para todos los que estábamos ahí, pero el cuando consideraba que estaba por rebasar mis limites, me enviaba a descansar lo que ocasionaba que yo sintiera frustración por no poder ser tan fuerte como lo era el.

Salimos de la oficina en dirección a la pista dos, ahí ya nos esperaban algunos oficiales, se daría la conferencia en un podium improvisado en el que el equipo principal del Capitán Gloval daría también un informe rápido de los aspectos mas importantes que tendríamos que resolver para poder llegar con bien hasta la Tierra - aun me costaba trabajo pensar en la Tierra como un planeta sumamente lejano, aun por las mañanas cuando despertaba por unos segundos me sentía en la base Wyoming, lista para ir a la torre de control e iniciar turno, pero apenas abría mis persianas y veía el negro profundo del espacio caía en la cuenta que aquello era una terrible realidad, éramos mas de 70 000 almas a bordo de una nave alienígena, en medio del espacio y merced de un enemigo aun desconocido por nosotros -

Mientras caminaba detrás del Capitán Gloval, observaba los pasillos metálicos que nos conducimos a través de la nave, miraba hacia arriba, hacia los lados y no podía dejar de imaginar que quizá en algún tiempo seres no humanos recorrieron esos mismos espacios que nosotros ahora caminábamos y eso me abrumaba aun mas. Como podría haber imaginado que mi destino me llevaría hasta el lugar en el que me encontraba ahora, la caprichosa Lisa Hayes hija de un poderoso militar estaba ahí, temerosa por no poder cumplir con las expectativas de quien yo ya consideraba mi mayor inspiración, temerosa de fallar y defraudar la confianza que ese militar delante de mi me había tenido, todas esas ideas eran parte de mis inseguridades, de mis mas escondidos temores, de lo que quedaba de la adolescente alegre que Karl Riber conoció, pero también de lo mas profundo de mi ser, de las cicatrices que llevaba en mi corazón sacaba fuerza, valor y coraje para reponerme y sacar esa capa de hielo que me protegía y que me hacia ser la mejor oficial, la mas entregada, la mas atenta, la mas temida, la mas respetada, la reina de hielo, la primera oficial que el Capitán Henry Gloval necesitaba a su lado.

Llegamos a la pista dos y en cuanto entramos por la puerta principal pude escuchar el murmullo y bullicio producido por centenares de personas, y apenas nos instalamos en la mesa central y dirigí mi vista al frente y sentí mis piernas débiles, ahí, frente a nosotros todos los refugiados de Macross City nos veían como los verdugos ven a sus victimas, con ojos cargados de reproche, con miradas intensas que nos traspasaban, con gritos confundidos entre platicas que nos dejaban claro que no estaban contentos y que esperaban una buena explicación para estar dentro de una nave a miles de kilómetros de sus casas. Me senté a lado derecho del Capitán Gloval le prepare las carpetas y se las extendí, en esas hojas se encontraba la información de los planes que seguiríamos para regresar a la Tierra y que explicaba los resultados de las ultimas juntas.

El Dr. Lang me entrego sus informes, y los revise rápidamente, en los últimos días me convertí mas en asistente personal del Capitán que controladora aérea, en principio no entendí por que el me pedía que asistiera a todas esas juntas, para mi, mi lugar era en el puente, pero en una ocasión durante el descanso de una junta, él mismo vio mis inquietudes y me explico que al ser primer oficial tenia que aprender a tomar decisiones ajenas a mi puesto de trabajo, y esas palabras las entiendo hasta ahora que yo misma soy una Almirante retirada y me doy cuenta que el Capitán Gloval empezó a entrenarme desde el primer minuto en que el me convirtió en su primera oficial, gran parte de lo que soy ahora se lo debo a el, y a los años que yo pase bajo sus ordenes.

Existían tres puntos importantes dentro del informe que se le daría a los civiles, el numero uno: Construir en la parte central de la nave una replica de Macross City, se iniciaría los trabajos con la zona residencial lo que nos permitirá trasladar a los civiles a sus nuevos hogares en dos semanas que era lo que tenia estimado el departamento de ingeniería y mantenimiento, después se continuaría con supermercados, jardines de recreación, centros comerciales, restaurantes etc., todo con el propósito de hacer que los civiles pudieran tolerar un viaje de un año en el espacio. El punto numero dos era implementar una estrategia de defensa que nos permitiera hacerle frente a los constantes ataques del enemigo, para ello se abriría una academia Robotech en donde se daría entrenamiento y capacitación a reclutas que en un par de meses pudieran ser pilotos de combate, controladores aéreos, de defensa y de ingeniería. Y el tercer punto era continuar con las investigaciones relacionadas con la robotecnologia, el Dr. Lang iniciaría trabajos para diseñar nuevos prototipos de cazas.

Luego de unos minutos de haber llegado a la pista dos, el Capitán Gloval tomo un poco de agua y se puso de pie.

- Soy el Capitán Henry Gloval y estoy al frente de la fortaleza Sdf-1, estoy aquí para darles un informe de los eventos ocurridos en los últimos días, así como las estrategias que pondremos en marcha para hacer frente a esta situación. Pero, antes de iniciar quiero pedirles una disculpa, se que las decisiones que he tomado los ha afectado enormemente. Hace cuatro días durante la inauguración del Sdf-1 detectamos en nuestros radares enormes objetos aproximándose a la orbita Lunar, minutos después estos objetos atacaron nuestras bases de defensa en la Luna y los destruyeron por completo, una hora mas tarde entraron a la atmosfera terrestre y empezaron atacarnos, los responsables son seres alienígenas que se hacen llamar Zentraedis, durante la batalla nuestros pilotos nos informaron que son seres mucho mas desarrollados que nosotros, los primeros cálculos arrojan que son veinte veces más grandes que nosotros, cuentan con armamentos muy poderosos y al parecer tienen la misión de invadirnos - por un momento pude ver la transformación de los rostros de todos los que estaban ahí, paso de ser una mirada molesta a una mirada llena de temor - cuando el ataque en la Tierra se hizo difícil de contener yo di la orden para que se iniciara un procedimiento llamado transposición, el objetivo era hacer que todas las naves enemigas hicieran un salto hiperespacial con nosotros para poder alejarlos de la Tierra, el procedimiento funciono pero algo salio mal, el efecto transposición fue tan amplio que logro mover a toda la Isla Macross y a nosotros hasta la orbita de Plutón - empecé a escuchar murmullos, luego sollozos, y luego protestas - Lamento tener que informarles que los motores de transposición se dañaron durante el ataque lo que nos impide hacer un salto de regreso a la Tierra lo que nos deja como única opción regresar en tiempo real -

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaremos en regresar? - un hombre al frente soltó la pregunta que yo temía, y que sabía causaría mas protestas entre los civiles, aun así el Capitán se mantuvo sereno

- Según los cálculos de nuestros ingenieros, serán nueve meses, pero si el enemigo continua atacándonos podríamos tardar hasta un año - casi como un efecto de pólvora todos ahí empezaron a soltar gritos de protesta, algunos incluso intentaron llegar hasta nosotros pero los soldados que resguardaban la mesa de conferencias los detuvieron - Acepto mi responsabilidad y estoy dispuesto a presentarme ante las autoridades pertinentes para responder ante mis acciones, pero antes quiero pedirles su cooperación con nosotros para poder regresar con bien a la Tierra -

- ¡Nos mataran antes de poder llegar a la tierra! - intente hablar para apoyar un poco al Capitán, pero el me levanto la mano para indicarme que me mantuviera al margen

- Se que el panorama es difícil, y entiendo que tengan miedo, pero estamos en una nave muy poderosa, tenemos a cientos de pilotos, oficiales, controladores aéreos y de combate que trabajaran arduamente durante los meses que vienen para hacer que todos ustedes estén a salvo, no descansaremos hasta regresar a todos ustedes y sus familias hasta la Tierra - los civiles poco a poco se callaron y pude ver que no estaban de acuerdo, pero ¿que otras opciones tenían? Debían resignarse como el resto de nosotros.

Por un lapso de veinte minutos mas el Capitán les informo acerca de los planes de emergencia que se harían efectivos de inmediato, muchos nos veían con recelo, era difícil digerir toda esa información, mas aun era difícil de creer que contábamos con los recursos necesarios para construir una ciudad completa, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el Sdf-1 había sido abastecido para poder hacer expediciones de hasta diez años, así que realizar un viaje de un año de forma cómoda no era tan descabellado, era cierto que requeriría de mucho trabajo de nosotros los militares, pero al final el deber de todo militar es defender aun a costa de la vida propia a un civil, y eso era precisamente lo que los oficiales del Sdf-1 pensábamos hacer. Proteger a nuestros civiles bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Ese primer encuentro con los civiles fue difícil, se notaba que no confiaban en nosotros, pero como dije, ellos no tenían otra opción. Las siguientes dos semanas fueron aun mas agotadoras que los días previos a la conferencia, estuvimos enfrascados en reuniones, combates con el enemigo, turnos dobles, y supervisiones constantes a la construcción de Macross City, y una semana después del choque contra la Isla Macross logramos hacer que la nave despegara de nuevo para iniciar el viaje de mas de nueve meses que nos regresaría a la Tierra.

* * *

Cuando entre a ese lugar me sentí en cualquier lugar menos en el Sdf-1, seguía sin creerlo a solo cuatro semanas del incidente con la Isla Macross y del ataque de los Zentraedis los avances en la construcción de la ciudad habían sido enormes, la zona residencial estaba ya lista y los civiles ya se encontraban en sus nuevos hogares, pero eso no era lo que me tenia sorprendía, era mas bien el modo en que la gente se había acoplado a sus actividades regulares de una forma tan rápida.

La cafetería "Johnny Rockets" era el lugar de moda entre todos los oficiales del Sdf-1, todos hablaban de ella, y todos deseaban desayunar ahí, así que luego de días de insistencia de Claudia me encontraba ahí con varios oficiales viéndome de forma sorprendida, y es que ver a un oficial superior ahí no era lo raro, lo extraño era ver a la temible Comandante Hayes en un lugar como aquel, intente no prestar atención a las miradas curiosas, pero cuando mi mirada terminaba cruzándose con la mirada de algún oficial podía ver como su rostro se llenaba de terror - "es que pareces un demonio cuando te enojas" - recordé las palabras de Claudia, siempre le decía que era una exagerada, pero esa mañana pude confirmar que en efecto todos me veían como la hija del diablo, al menos todos los que me conocían frente a mi consola.

Tome asiento en una de las mesas pegadas a las ventanas, el lugar estaba decorado con estilo retro de los años setenta, había cuadros de los Beatles, Elvis y Vaselina, los asientos eran de un rojo intenso con bordes metálicos, en la esquina de la mesa había una pequeña rockola pase las canciones y me fue sumamente melancólico encontrar entre la lista la canción "Let it be" suspire profundamente, tenia meses que yo no pensaba en Karl, y esa mañana su recuerdo me apareció en donde menos esperaba, pensar en el ya no me hacia llorar como antes, seguía entristeciéndome pensar en la vida que yo había perdido junto con su muerte, pero luego de casi cinco años, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese malestar, ya lo toleraba y lo conocía perfectamente, así que terminaba resignándome, saque una moneda de mi bolso y la metí por la ranura para escuchar la canción - _Este lugar te gustaría Karl_ - tome el menú con la esperanza de encontrar una distracción que me hiciera olvidar el amor que yo aun conservaba por el y no fue el menú quien me distrajo, fue mas bien el mesero que se acerco hasta mi para tomar mi orden mientras me sonreía de forma extraña.

- ¿Hola Preciosa, que deseas ordenar? - mi ceja se levanto, y los oficiales a lado de mi guardaron silencio ¿ese mesero me estaba coqueteando? y si era así el no tenía idea de quien era yo

- Un café americano sin azúcar por favor - baje mi vista para seguir viendo el menú

- Nuestra especialidad son las malteadas, si me concedes una cita te la invito yo - se recargo sobre la mesa para poder acercarse mas a mi, yo levante mi mirada y podría jurar que todo el lugar se quedo en silencio

- CAFE AMERICANO - puntualice cada silaba para dejarle claras las cosas, el puso cara de fastidio pero no se rindió fácilmente

- OK guapa, si necesitas algo más estaré pendiente - pude escuchar las risas de los oficiales que estaban a lado de mi, y me imaginaba por que se reían, seguramente esperaban que la temible comandante Hayes asesinara de un momento a otro al mesero, pero el tenia la suerte de no encontrarse en el puente, de lo contrario el huracán Hayes se lo hubiera tragado de un tiro.

El mesero regreso con su misma actitud galante para darme mi taza de café y apenas lo dejo sobre la mesa lo bebí de inmediato sin siquiera saber que tan caliente estaba, me queme la lengua. Comí una galleta y espere a que Claudia llegara.

- Perdón por la tardanza -

- ¿Roy no te dejo salir de la cama? - su mirada asesina me hizo saber que no estaba del mejor humor

- Ojala, ha estado tan tenso que ya no lo aguanto - bebí de mi café

- Sigue sin aparecer su amigo ¿verdad? - ella asintió - no hemos encontrado cuerpos, así que es muy probable que se haya quedado en la Tierra

- O se pudo haber quedado en el espacio durante la transposición - me encogí de hombros

- Si es así, ya no hay posibilidades de que sigan con vida, el oxigeno de su avión les podría haber durado un día, máximo dos - ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos mientras me daba un enorme pellizco

- ¡Pero como puedes ser tan fría! - me queje de inmediato

- No es que sea fría, soy objetiva, no tiene caso que Roy este preocupándose por algo que no puede tener solución, si ellos no están dentro de la nave no hay nada que el pueda hacer - el mesero llego de nuevo para tomarnos la orden - Claudia sabes el aprecio que le tengo a Roy, pero no es su culpa la situación en la que ellos dos hayan quedado, el les dio una orden, les dijo que se quedaran en la pista auxiliar y no lo hicieron, ya los hemos buscado por todos lados, no hay nada más que podamos hacer - ella resoplo fuertemente

- Si lo se, el lo sabe, pero lo quería mucho, no deja de decirme que era su pequeño hermano - el desayuno llego y ambas comenzamos a comer, pero antes de que yo pudiera siquiera tomar el tercer bocado, mi celular sonó, atendí y en cuanto termine la llamada me puse de pie

- Me tengo que ir, hay un fuga de agua en la parte norte de la nave - Claudia me puso cara de fastidio

- ¿Y para que te quieren a ti? -

- El Capitán esta en reunión y aun no determinan como sellar la fuga- levante mi taza de café y lo termine de un solo trago

- Me caías mejor cuando no eras primera oficial - le sonreí y le di una palmadita en la espalda

- Cuando Roy no te hace malabares en la noche amaneces como una gruñona - me aleje de prisa y en cuanto termine de hablar termine de hablar escuche las maldiciones de Claudia

- ¡Me las pagaras Hayes! -

* * *

Cuando llegue al departamento de mantenimiento el técnico ya me estaba esperando, el y otros dos oficiales miraban los planos de la nave para tratar de identificar el punto exacto en donde estaba la fuga

- ¡Comandante! - ambos oficiales se cuadraron en cuanto me vieron

- Descanse Teniente, ¿ya lograron identificar el punto exacto de la fuga? -

- Ya casi Comandante, tenemos que sellar rápido, la fuga es grande y se esta desperdiciando mucha agua potable - me señalo el lugar en el mapa

- ¿Cuales son las opciones para sellar? - mire de cerca los planos, era una parte de la nave que no se había tocado durante la remodelación, generalmente eran bodegas enormes que guardaban desperdicios industriales

- Si sellamos con nitrógeno la fuga se reparara rápido - pude ver en la expresión del oficial que esa no era su mejor opción

- ¿pero? -

- El nitrógeno es muy corrosivo, a la larga puede hacer que la tubería se haga mas frágil y eso nos ocasionaría problemas más adelante, quizá enviar a un grupo a reparar puede que sea mas conveniente- medite ambas opciones, el lugar en que se encontraba la fuga estaba lejos si se llegaba por los pasillos podrían tardar bastante, así que revise de nuevo los planos

- Hay una construcción en las afueras de la ciudad, deben de estar abriendo para los cimientos, si abren un poco mas, es muy probable que lleguen a donde esta la fuga - los técnicos revisaron los mapas e hicieron cálculos rápidos

- Tiene razón Comandante, llegaríamos rápido -

- ¿que posibles causas podrían haber detonado la fuga? -

- Esa parte de la nave no se atendió mucho durante la remodelación así que quizá las tuberías ya estén viejas -

- Envíen el grupo de mantenimiento, que revisen que todo este en orden -

Salí del departamento con cara de fastidio, había veces que simplemente no entendía como algunas personas no podían usar su sentido común para tomar decisiones "por eso interrumpieron mi desayuno" . Llegue al puente unos minutos antes de que se cambiara el turno nocturno, un rato después llego el trío con Claudia que en cuanto me vio me dio tremendo pellizco que me hizo gritar

- Ay ¡pero que te pasa! -

- Eso es lo por lo que me dijiste en la cafetería - la mire resentida mientras me sobaba mi brazo

- Eso fue fuerte Claudia -

- ¿como te fue en mantenimiento? -

- Nada del otro mundo, enviaran un equipo para reparar una fuga de agua en la parte norte de la nave -

- ¿En la parte norte? les deseo suerte, esa es de las zonas que no se atendieron cuando la nave se remodelo - Claudia soltó una sonrisa burlona que me contagio

- ¡¿y si hay fantasmas? - todas volteamos a ver a Sammie, tenia cara de terror y sus manos se encontraban cerradas en puño a la altura de su cara, de inmediato todas nos empezamos a reír.

Durante el turno tuvimos un ataque, por momentos el puente entraba en caos, Claudia y el trío hablaban entre ellas para intentar coordinar una estrategia de defensa, y yo, yo intentaba mantener la calma, intentaba no dejar salir los nervios que el resto del puente sentía, intentaba tener la mente clara, ahí yo era los ojos de los pilotos, ellos dependían de mi, y eso era algo que jamás experimente anteriormente, en la base Wyoming dirigía vuelos de prueba, de reconocimiento, pero dentro de la nave dirigía pilotos en un ataque, un error significaba la vida de alguien, afortunadamente los ataques eran cortos, parecían estar sondeándonos, y eso no se si era algo bueno o malo, pero cuando terminaba el ataque el Capitán Gloval decía justo lo que nosotras necesitábamos escuchar, era justamente el tipo de Capitán que necesitábamos en esos momentos, alguien, tranquilo

- Lisa tienes una llamada del departamento de mantenimiento - aun me sentía estresada y lo que menos quería era problemas insignificantes así que mi mirada de fastidio fue totalmente percibida por Kim - ¡No mates al mensajero! - tome el auricular

- Hayes -

- Comandante, hemos sellado la fuga -

- Perfecto, gracias por avisar - pensé que me colgaría de inmediato, pero la persona del otro lado se quedo en silencio - ¿algo más teniente?

- Si señora, hemos encontrado a dos civiles, al parecer se perdieron durante la transposición - moví la cabeza, y recordé esa vieja frase, cuando buscas algo no lo encuentras y cuando no lo buscas se aparece en frente de ti

- ¿Ya le han dado sus nombres? -

- Rick Hunter y Minmey - le di las gracias de nuevo - colgué apenas termine de hablar, Claudia me miraba con curiosidad

- Lisa ¿que pasa? -

- Roy ya volverá a los malabares contigo - contuve mi sonrisa y vi la mirada asesina de Claudia, pero antes de que me atacara levante las manos y hable - Ya han encontrado al amigo de Roy y a la chica, los están llevando a la clínica para revisarlos, pero parece que están bien - pude ver una enorme sonrisa salir de su rostro, corrió hasta su consola y se comunico con Roy.

* * *

La noticia de saber con bien a su amigo le cayo mas que bien a Roy, supe por Claudia que la chica ya estaba con su familia y que resulto ser la sobrina de los dueños del único restaurante chino de la nave, y el, el tal Rick Hunter se estaba quedando en la barraca de Roy dado que el siempre se quedaba en el lugar de Claudia.

Dos meses luego de haber dejado la Tierra, las cosas dentro de la nave se sentían mas tranquilas, y yo lo podía notar en mis recorridos diarios que hacia de mi barraca hacia el puente, la gente empezaba a crear rutinas diarias, salían a trabajar, los niños iban a sus escuelas acompañados de sus madres, los soldados igual que yo se reunían en las cafeterías para tomar el desayuno. Pero lo que yo mas disfrutaba eran mis caminatas luego del turno, el Dr. Lang diseño un sistema dentro de la nave que simulaba los cambios naturales del día, la temperatura y las luces de la nave se ajustaban de acuerdo a la hora del día, lo que nos permitía sentir las mañanas, las tardes y las noches. En algún momento llegue a pensar que las cosas no serian tan difíciles como lo imaginábamos, quizá lo único que necesitaríamos era resistir a los ataques Zentraedis, ingenuamente yo pensé que lo estábamos haciendo, y justo cuando Macross City parecía haber renacido el enemigo nos dejo ver lo destructivos que podían ser.

Fue durante un turno algunos días después de la inauguración de Macross City.

- El radar reporta un objeto no identificado aproximadamente a 6277 posiblemente de origen enemigo – Vanesa ajustaba sus anteojos para mirar su pantalla de forma detenida

- Es una nave extraterrestre – mis controles detectaron los objetos que Vanesa había reportado, todos incluido el Capitán Gloval se acercaron para ver mi pantalla, los radares ya mostraban varias naves enemigas de enormes proporciones acercándose hasta nosotros

- Comandante, prepare un contraataque de inmediato –

- A la orden Capitán, ataque enemigo, repito ataque enemigo, esto no es un simulacro, ordenes de arranque para todos los Varitechs, listos para combate, Atención a todos los escuadrones, tenemos un ataque en la parte frontal de la nave, diríjanse de inmediato al frente, esto no es un simulacro - los primeros escuadrones en salir fueron el Skull, Bermellón y Wolf, luego de dar la alerta a los pilotos inicie la alerta para los civiles en la ciudad

La batalla fue intensa desde que inicio, los pods enemigos superaban nuestros cazas, los pilotos nos reportaban que la situación era difícil, y yo lo podía atacar por la forma en que los enemigos se movían en mis radares, era más directos, y por primera vez desde que fuimos atacados empezaron a disparar contra la nave. Una fuerte explosión llego en el costado del puente sacudiéndonos a todos, luego de un minuto, otra explosión en la zona norte, otra en la parte central.

- Señor, la nave no resistirá mucho si seguimos así – varios departamentos de la nave empezaron a comunicarse conmigo para reportarme incendios y fallas mecánicas graves una explosión casi nos tira al suelo, y segundos después un técnico se comunicaba conmigo para decirme que uno de los reactores principales de la nave había sido alcanzado

- Capitán control de daños reportan que el segundo y quinto cañón de plasma presenta daños severos, dicen que será imposible repararlos pronto - la voz de Vanesa ya empezaba a sonar desesperada

- El motor numero cuatro esta prácticamente destruido – Claudia me volteaba a ver para saber el estatus de mis controles

- EL subcontrol de sistema reporta daños considerables en sus sistemas, es grave – estoy segura que ambas llegamos a pensar que sería el final de nuestro viaje, ya que por primera vez sentíamos el verdadero poder del enemigo.

- ¡Han destruido uno de los hangares exteriores, reporto daños del treinta y cinco por ciento en el costado de la nave! – podía escuchar en la voz de Sammie que ella estaba luchando por no dejarse vencer por el llanto que sus ojos mostraban

- El escuadrón Antara... ha sido eliminado... - me costo trabajo pronunciar esas palabras, era la primera vez que yo veía a todo un escuadrón caer y fue algo muy difícil de ver, ya que a mi me tocaba ver como los puntos en mi consola de repente desaparecían haciéndome saber que habían sido destruidos - el...escuadrón Bermellón presenta tres bajas...y el Skull cuatro...- gire mi rostro para ver a Claudia, se veía preocupada, y sus ojos se veían cristalinos.

- No hay otro remedio, dispararemos el cañón principal – el Capitán se puso de pie mientras se acercaba hasta mi consola – tendremos que ejecutar la transformación modular que descubrió el Dr. Lang – voltee a verlo de forma incrédula

- Señor pero si hacemos eso, sabe que la ciudad entera quedara destruida -

- No hay alternativa , debemos hacerlo – sabia que cuando el daba una orden era irrefutable, apreté mis manos y dentro de mi sentí el peso de la culpa por ser responsable de una nueva ola de destrucción.

- Atención a todos los sistemas, iniciaremos maniobras para disparar el arma principal, la transformación se iniciara dentro de tres minutos – los controladores de otros departamentos me vieron de la misma forma en que yo vi al Capitán, y algunos me hicieron saber su desacuerdo, los ignore y procedí a dar la alarma a los civiles - atención esta nave sufrirá una transformación modular en sesenta segundos, es peligrosa, sujétense y busquen refugio - Diez segundos para la transformación –

– Ejecuten la transformación modular de la nave -

- La transformación modular esta en curso señor –

Los movimientos bajo nosotros me hicieron saber que la transformación estaba iniciando, podía ver en las pantallas del puente como algunas compuertas se abrían dejando entrar la gravedad del espacio y otras se cerraban para ajustarse a la nueva posición, pude ver como las construcciones se caían, y otras tantas eran aplastadas por los movimientos internos, pude ver como la mitad de la ciudad se hacia polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Sección derecha porcentaje de modificación 75 – Sección izquierda porcentaje de modificación 85 - Claudia y Sammie nos informaron que la transformación estaba casi lista

- El arma principal esta lista Señor – los sistemas de Kim estaban listos

- Transformación modular concluida – gire mi rostro para ver al Capitán que parecía estar concentrado dentro de sus pensamientos - Otra formación de ataque se aproxima –  
- Disparen el arma principal – respiré profundo mientras ejecutaba la orden.

Un sonoro "bip" se escucho en todo el puente, y un vibración suave se sintió antes de que el cañón principal emitiera una luz cegadora que nos hizo cerrar los ojos, luego un fuerte rugido proveniente de las afueras de la nave, después un silencio profundo y al final una serie de risas y celebraciones por parte de los pilotos.

- Las naves enemigas se desintegraron – Vanesa fue la primera en hablar y en verificar la información, después el resto de nosotras empezamos a recibir los reportes

- Reporto bajas en todos los escuadrones del cuarenta por ciento - abrí mi comunicación en la red táctica - Todos los escuadrones aterricen por la pista doce y trece – doce departamentos de la nave presentan daños, y el estatus de la ciudad es desconocido

- Comandante Hayes, quiero un informe de todos los daños –

- Si señor – el Capitán salio del puente en dirección al departamento del Dr. Lang, mientras que yo hacia esfuerzos para intentar sonar tranquila en mi reporte a los civiles - Cualquier daño sufrido es muy lamentable, sin embargo al disparar el arma principal destruimos al enemigo, gracias por su cooperación , por favor reporte cualquier problema al oficial mas cercano, acuda a los refugios establecidos y reporten a los heridos y desaparecidos, la ayuda médica va en camino. – en cuanto termine de hablar sentí una enorme tristeza, y me sentí aun más mal cuando llegue a la ciudad para hacer el reporte de los daños.

Media ciudad estaba destruida, había escombros por todos lados, las ambulancias atravesaban la ciudad con sus sonoras sirenas, los oficiales de la nave corrían de un lugar a otro para poder rescatar a personas que quedaron atrapadas durante la transformación modular. Mi mirada se cristalizo en contra de mi voluntad, mentiría si dijera que todos esos años no fueron duros ni me afectaron mínimamente, pero no había tiempo para sentimientos de ese tipo, nos encontrábamos en medio de una guerra, en una lucha por regresar a nuestro planeta, así que lo único que podía perseverar era mi deber militar, mis obligaciones y mi dedicación diaria para ayudar a los civiles todo lo demás podía esperar.

Luego de más de cuatro horas los reportes previos no eran nada alentadores, el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de la ciudad estaba destruida, y un quince por cierto presentaba daños estructurales, por fortuna las bajas entre los civiles eran mínimas, los refugios habían aguantado el ataque. De nueva cuenta tuvimos que hacer planes de contingencia y el equipo de ingeniería y mantenimiento inicio los trabajos de recontracción bajo la nueva modalidad de la nave, ya que por órdenes del Capitán continuaríamos viajando en esa posición.

Me fue muy grato saber que los civiles después del ataque no se mostraban resentidos ni molestos contra los que éramos militares, todo lo contrario, podíamos ver en sus ojos la gratitud de nuestros esfuerzos diarios para poder regresar a la Tierra, y nosotros, los militares junto con los civiles durante las siguientes semanas reconstruimos lo que nosotros consideramos ya nuestro hogar, y nuestro refugio para los próximos meses.

* * *

- ¿Entrara a la academia militar? - hable con demasiada ironía mientras bebía de mi limonada. Claudia, Roy y yo cenábamos después del servicio militar, tenia meses que no lo hacíamos, y estar ahí con ellos dos me hacia recordar nuestros días en la base Wyoming.

- ¿a que se debe ese tono Hayes? - la mirada de Roy me dejo claro que mis palabras no le habían hecho gracia

- ¿Bueno, por donde empiezo? punto numero uno: el es apenas un adolescente lo que me hace dudar de sus capacidades para la milicia

- Bueno Hayes, tu no eras precisamente una mujer experimentada cuando entraste al servicio, incluso ahora no eres una veterana – sonreí de nuevo para seguir hablando

- En ese entonces no estábamos en guerra – Roy estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero levante mi mano - déjame terminar, punto numero dos: el más importante, ese muchacho no parece ser muy obediente lo cual dentro del ejercito le dará muchos problemas.

- Querrás decir problemas para ti - levante mi mirada divertida, me acomode en mi silla y clave mis ojos en Roy

- ¡Ay por favor no empiecen a pelear! – los dos ignoramos a Claudia

- Parece que no me conoces Fokker, te aseguro que no hay ningún oficial en todo el Sdf-1 que no sepa que mis ordenes se siguen al pie de la letra, así que tu amigo Rick Hunter no me causara el mas mínimo problema - me cargue de nuevo en mi respaldo y jamás podría haber adivinado que esas palabras me las tragaría algunos meses después frente a la consola de mi Tac-net, en una de esas tantas peleas que yo y Rick protagonizaríamos en más de ocasión.

Unas semanas luego del ataque que destruyo parte de Macross City, supe por Claudia que en efecto Rick Hunter ingreso a la academia miliar para iniciar su entrenamiento como piloto de combate. Roy cada vez que lo veía no perdía oportunidad para decirme lo bueno que Rick era como piloto, se la pasaba recalcándome que algún día tendría que reconocer sus habilidades, y sí tuvo razón, para la milicia Rick Hunter se convertiría en una leyenda, en un ícono viviente del escuadrón Skull, y para mi, el se convertiría en el centro de mi vida, en el amor que me rescataría de la soledad en la que me sumergí durante tantos años, el se convertiría en el verdadero amor de mi vida.

No lo volví a ver hasta unos meses después cuando ya había egresado de la academia militar y portaba su uniforme de teniente, fue en una salida de compras que hice con las chicas del puente en uno de nuestros días libres. Y no podía haber sido más desafortunada ya que justo ese día buscábamos ropa interior, entramos en la tienda que tenia las mejores prendas de lencería dentro de la nave y en cuanto llegamos las chicas se volvieron locas, veían unas piezas, pedían opiniones entre ellas mientras que yo veía un estante que tenia ropa de encaje, tome un brassiere y lo extendí frente a mi rostro y justo en ese momento a unos metros de mi me encontré con un rostro conocido, era el; Rick Hunter me veía con cara de susto y sorpresa mientras que el contenido de la bolsa que cargaba se caía de lleno al piso, deje la prenda y hable con la encargada

- volveremos después – salí con chicas detrás de mi que no dejaban de hablar del atrevimiento de aquel hombre por estar en una tienda de ropa para dama.

La idea de las compras la dejamos para después, el encanto se nos había ido luego del encuentro con Rick, así que preferimos ir a comer en un lugar nuevo de la nave para platicar un poco, terminando salimos a caminar por los alrededores de la base militar, y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando a lo lejos vi caminando en dirección a nosotras a Roy con el mismo Rick Hunter.

- ¡Atención! – Roy me presento saludos apenas me vio, cosa que me pareció extraña ya que el nunca parecía querer presentarme respeto, sonreí maliciosamente mientras le regresaba el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

En cuanto me acerque hasta ellos el muchacho puso cara de espanto

- Buenas tardes Teniente Comandante Fokker – el me miro con la misma diversión que yo, no era común entre nosotros ser tan formales, pero ya que el había iniciado el juego yo le seguiría

- Comandante Hayes – mire directamente al piloto a lado de Roy que no tenia idea en donde esconderse – Buenas tardes a usted también – el me miro con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que Roy le daba un codazo

- Rick ¿ya conocías personalmente a la comandante Hayes? – Roy se acerco acusadoramente hacia el

- Bueno si, pero…no mucho – no podía dejar de sonreír ante su compartimiento me acerque mas hacia el

- ¡pero si es el! – Kim grito con todas su fuerzas – Es el muchacho de la tienda – Sammie y Vanesa lo vieron directamente a los ojos -

- Si claro, es el hombre de la tienda – Sammie lo señalaba acusadoramente mientras que el pobre de Rick sudaba la gota gorda

- Vaya Fokker, hasta que veo a tu talento innato ya con todo y uniforme – el me miro con los ojos brillantes, sabía que lo estaba molestando - no seas grosero, preséntanos -

- ¡Rick! - el se cuadro de inmediato ante mi y puso su mejor cara de seriedad

- ¡Soy Rick Hunter! – le regrese la venia y por primera vez le dije mi nombre

- Soy la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes…. yo soy la comadreja parlanchina ¿me recuerdas? Tienes una boca demasiado grande para mi gusto – el empezó a balbucear mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano y sus ojos se abrían aun mas

- Tendrás que comportarte de ahora en adelante Rick, por que Lisa es nuestra oficial superior, primera oficial y segunda al mando del Sdf-1 –

- ¡Si señor! – Rick seguía parado en posición de firmes mientras yo empezaba a caminar de nuevo

- Espero por su bien que escuche tu consejo Fokker, no necesito otro piloto como tu – antes de pasarlos me detuvo a lado del nuevo piloto y le hable muy bajito con la intención de que solo el me escuchara

- Por cierto teniente Hunter, no se cual será su problema pero no se ve bien que visite las tiendas de ropa para dama – escuche como empezaba de nuevo a balbucear y también escuche cuando Sammie le grito en toda la cara

- ¡atrevido! –

* * *

Su primer vuelo lo tendría dentro de un ataque que el capitán Gloval llevaba días preparando, dentro de veinticuatro horas pasaríamos por los anillos de Saturno, y dentro de los escombros naturales prepararíamos una emboscada al enemigo, que en los últimos días no había dejado de atacarnos diariamente, así que lo que intentaba el Capitán Gloval era demostrarles que nosotros también teníamos estrategias militares para defendernos.

El Dr. Lang desarrollo un nuevo sistema de barrera, consistía en una especie de escudo que nos ayudaría en el ataque, no cubría toda la superficie de la nave, pero era capaz de desplazarse por toda la nave para poder recibir los impactos de misiles de parte de enemigo. Entramos en la orbita de saturno en el tiempo estimado, el ataque empezaría justo como se había planeado.

- Todos los pilotos Varitech empezamos operación en el cuadrante casillas, repito será en el cuadrante casillas, todos los pilotos esperen ordenes en el hangar principal, buena suerte chicos, estaremos pendientes de ustedes – esa para mi también era mi primer batalla con estrategia, e intentaba ser lo más cuidadosa posible con mis órdenes - Todos los Varitechs presentarse a pasar lista en prometheus, los escuadrones naranja, azul y rojo iniciaran su preparación para despegar en el segundo nivel, los escuadrones restantes prepárense para despegar en sus sitios designados – escuche como todos los pilotos me confirmaban las ordenes, incluso pude notar la voz inexperta de Rick Hunter que se enfrentaba a su primera batalla

- Skull 23, tiene pista libre para despegar, escuadrones naranja y azul diríjanse al cuadrante casillas e inicien maniobras de señuelo, escuadrones verde amarillo y blanco utilicen cuadrantes para integrarse a los patrones de ataque - cuando termine de dar las ordenes y observe en mi radar como los Varitech iniciaban formación, todos menos uno

- Skull 23 ¡¿que diablos esta haciendo?¡¿donde se encontró durante la ultima junta?¡!¿dormido? siga las órdenes -

- Pero…los demás pilotos están haciendo maniobras peligrosas y pensé que yo tenia que hacer lo mismo -

- ¡Silencio Hunter! ¡Usted tiene que hacer lo que yo le ordene!- el levanto sus manos para taparme la pantalla

- Esta bien, esta bien, relájese –

- ¿Esa es la manera en que se dirige a un oficial superior?¡MIRE A SU ALREDEDOR SABELOTODO! Es el único caza descubierto! – cerré la comunicación de golpe, no sin antes escuchar un gruñido proveniente del Skull 23

Los escuadrones estaban entrando dentro de la zona de sombra, a partir de ahí las cosas sería mas delicadas, ya que debían mantenerse escondidos hasta el contacto con el enemigo, pero de nuevo el Skull 23 llamo mi atención.

- Skull 23 su velocidad parece estar disminuyendo y se alejara del grupo si sigue así -

- Es fácil decirlo para usted Comandante, pero aquí no se ve nada -

- ¿Qué pasa?¿El juego es demasiado rudo para usted? – ya estaba irritada y se lo deje claro

- Como es posible que sea el único que vigila una antipática sabihonda sentada en un confortable cuarto de control – estaba por reprenderlo de nuevo, pero Claudia se asomo a mi consola y se dirigió a el

- Mas le vale Hunter que mantenga la boca cerrada, esta dentro de una misión muy importante y usted esta poniendo en peligro a todos los demás escuadrones – mire a Claudia sorprendida – y tu también compórtate – estaba por protestar pero los escuadrones nos confirmaron contacto con el enemigo.

Iniciamos procedimientos para activar el cañón principal en cuanto tuviéramos a la nave enemiga a la vista, los escuadrones en cuanto se vieron descubiertos empezaron el ataque a los pods que salían de los cruceros enemigos.

- ¡Capitán la nave enemiga se acerca a la zona del blanco! –

- Perfecto Vanesa, colóquenos en posición y dispare el arma principal -

- Disparen el arma principal – claramente escuche como Claudia inicio procedimientos para disparar – no entiendo que pasa, el arma no responde – me acerque hasta la consola de Claudia y en efecto los controles no respondían, la pantalla principal del puente se encendió

- Aquí Lang, el arma principal no será disparada, la barrera de protección esta interfiriendo con los transformadores, estoy tratando de resolverlo, fuera -

- ¡No es posible! – el Capitán se acerco al modulo de Kim

- Misiles de rayo aproximándose -

- Kim, dales aviso a las operadoras de controles de barrera -

Los misiles se acercaban a la nave y los primeros impactos fueron directo a los escudo de barreras, pero luego de unos minutos los misiles se triplicaron lo cual hizo que las operadores no lograran escudar todos los impactos

- ¡Son demasiados señor, las controladoras reportan que no logran tener suficiente velocidad con los controles! -

- Diles que resistan Vanesa -

- Señor hemos perdido dos escuadrones – quedaban seis escuadrones con bajas considerables, tenia que sacar a los pilotos de ahí, de lo contrario tendríamos más perdidas, rápidamente revise los escuadrones, nueve pilotos eran novatos

- Skull 23, Azul 12, 2, 4 , 8 naranja 15, 7, 9, y 12 diríjanse al sector cuatro - todos los pilotos me contestaron un "afirmativo" todos excepto el Skull 23

- ¡No iré al sector cuatro, me necesitan aquí! - todos en el puente se quedaron en silencio, incluso los pilotos que habían obedecido las ordenes se callaron de inmediato

- ¿perdón? - la mirada fulminante que salio de mis ojos y que hacia que muchos pilotos se quedaran helados de una pieza, para el fue nada

- No iré, no puedo dejar a mis compañeros en medio de la batalla - pude escuchar un leve carraspeo de alguna de las chicas del puente, apreté mis puños y me incline levemente, conteniendo mi respiración

- Teniente, le estoy dando una orden, no una sugerencia - me costaba trabajo hablar, mis músculos se contrajeron tanto que sentí dolor, y mi mirada estaba tan clavada en el rostro de ese hombre que no había nada que me hiciera perder la concentración

- Y ya le dije que no iré, la batalla esta aquí - el manazo que solté sobre mi consola resonó sobre todo el lugar

- Usted no esta capacitado para estar en un ataque así, se lo repetiré una vez mas, vaya al sector cuatro ahora - era cierto lo que le decía, los pilotos novatos no podían participar en un ataque masivo, eran demasiados inexpertos y se hacían blancos fáciles del enemigo, el protocolo puntualizaba que los pilotos nuevos debían cubrir sectores menos invadidos por naves enemigas

- Y yo se lo repetiré una vez mas Comandante ¡no me iré! yo no soy cualquier piloto "novato" y si tiene una duda, revise mis récords en el simulador de la academia, Skull 23 fuera - en lo que me convertí luego de que Hunter cerrara la comunicación conmigo se queda corto a la transformación del increíble Hulk, mis ojos se tornaron oscuros, mi respiración se hizo difícil, mis manos estaban tan apretadas que mis nudillos se veían blancos y mi veneno se destilo con el primer piloto que se atrevió hablarme de nuevo

- Ejem, Comandante sigo esperando coordenadas - abrí la comunicación con el pobre teniente Hickson

- ¡Vaya al maldito sector 511! -

- Tal parece que aquí acabaremos – El Capitán Gloval estaba recargado sobre el barandal, escuchábamos las voces de los pilotos que pedían refuerzos y que esperaban a que el cañón principal disparara, empecé a pensar, a tratar de encontrar una solución, el sollozo de Claudia a lado de mi me hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, y pensé en Roy, el no podía morir ahí, no podía. Mire mis controles, los radares, la posición del enemigo, la energía concentrada en la barreras escudo.

- Señor ¿cree que sea posible concentrar toda la energía de los escudos barrera en un solo punto, dirigirla al frente del Daidalus? –

- Es posible ¿por qué? – mire de nuevo mis controles, quizá…quizá era posible

- Tengo una idea, pero no se si funcione – los ojos del Capitán Gloval se llenaron de confianza hacia mi

- No tenemos mas opciones, adelante Comandante -

- Muy bien, Kim y Sammie reúnan los Destroid y colóquenlos en el frente del Daidalus, Claudia dirige la fortaleza para atacar de frente al enemigo – me comunique al puente de barreras – concentren toda la energía de los seis escudos al frente del Daidalus – luego me comunique con el puente de operaciones del Daidalus - Bien Daidalus, inicie el ataque, retroceda toda el brazo izquierdo y potencialice todos los motores para que impacte sobre la nave enemiga, ¡agarrence fuerte! –

El impacto fue fuerte, y lo sentimos en toda la nave, pero pude ver por mi consola que el Daidalus estaba bien, la barrera estaba funcionando, seguía estrellándose sobre el interior del crucero Zentraedi, sin tener daños y luego de unos minutos el proceso se detuvo

- Todos los Varitech salgan del sector alrededor de la nave enemiga, abran el Daidalus y disparen todos los misiles – la compuerta principal se abrió y todos los Destroids dispararon todo su armamento

- ¡Esta funcionando, estallara! – escuche la voz de uno de los pilotos, las explosiones estaban funcionando, toda la nave enemiga estaba desmoronándose por dentro

- ¡Retiren el Daidalus! – La fuerza que produjo la enorme estructura al salir de la nave enemiga ocasiono que otra enorme explosión se uniera a los estallidos interiores de la nave que en minutos terminaron destruyendo por completo al crucero

- ¡Funciono!¡Lisa la nave ha sido destruida! – Los brazos de Kim y del resto de las chicas me abrazaron por detrás mientras yo dejaba que mi cuerpo se recargara en el asiento detrás de mi consola, Claudia me tomo de la mano mientras le pedía a todos los pilotos que regresaran a la base, la misión había sido un éxito.

El Capitán Gloval me sonrío en cuanto gire mi rostro para verlo, me pidió el reporte de los daños, pero por primera vez me permití darme un minuto para respirar, para calmarme y para razonar que estábamos vivos.

- Skull 23, estoy aterrizando en la pista doce – abrí mi comunicación

- Bienvenido Skull 23 - esa fue nuestra primera batalla, nuestra primera pelea, nuestro primer desacuerdo, el primero de muchos, di autorización para que los demás pilotos aterrizaran y extrañamente no pensaba en la batalla ganada, mas bien pensaba en ese piloto del Skull 23, el único hombre que conocí en mi vida que nunca se sintió amenazado por mi.

* * *

Hola!¿como están? perdón por haber tardado tanto para actualizar, pero tuve unas situaciones que me complicaron la existencia, casi me matan y me reviven, y uff horrible, y estas asustaron a mi pobre muso :( pero por fin regreso y aquí estoy con la continuación de la historia!

Agradezco de nuevo a todos los que continuan leyendome, David, no he dejado de pensar en la idea de escribir las memorias de Rick Hunter, pero primero quiero terminar esta historia, por que mi cabecita no da para tantas cosas :P, pero si, ha sido una excelente idea, espero poder hacerlo algun dia!

Gracias, gracias y espero sus comentarios

Les quiere,  
Renee


	12. El fantasma de un recuerdo

- Escuadrones Bermellón, Azul y Naranja el enemigo se esta desplazando al sector tres, escuadrón Skull replieguen al enemigo al sector dos -

- Lisa, los battlepods enemigos se siguen alejando de la nave - al igual que Kim yo podía ver en mis radares que los pods se movían hacia sectores cada vez mas alejados de nuestro curso hacia la Tierra

- Escuadrón Skull los escuadrones necesitan apoyo en el sector tres -

- Afirmativo, Lisa ¿tienen idea de que diablos están haciendo con nosotros? -

- Seguimos sin pistas Roy, pero estamos tratando de averiguar, Skull 23 solicitan apoyo en el sector dos -

- Entendido Delta 1 – tenía que reconocer que Rick Hunter había mejorado muchísimo en los últimos meses, lo podía notar al verlo en mi radar y observar como enfrentaba y causaba bajas considerables al enemigo, y en realidad podrían haber dicho que era un piloto estrella de no ser por esa boca floja suya

En las ultimas semanas los enfrentamientos del enemigo se habían intensificado, diariamente nos atacaban y ahora que estábamos mas cerca de la Tierra parecían estar mas decididos a evitar que nos acercáramos mas hacia nuestro destino.

- Los enemigos se retiran -

- De acuerdo Skull uno, regresen al hangar principal y aterricen por la pista doce - abrí comunicación con el resto de los escuadrones para darles pista de aterrizaje - ¿Que estarán tramando? - El Capitán Gloval se acerco hasta mi para observar mis controles

- Podría pensar que intentan hacer que no lleguemos a la tierra - esa era una opción, al llegar a la Tierra podríamos pedir refuerzos y entonces podríamos darles más batalla

- Capitán, mis controles están recibiendo una señal extraña - Kim mostraba en su pantalla las señales se las que hablaba - no entiendo los códigos -

- Déjame ver si mis controles pueden detectar de donde proviene la señal - Seguí coordinando los aterrizajes de los cazas mientras escuchaba como Vanesa intentaba identificar de donde venia la señal que los instrumentos de Kim detectaban

- Esto es raro...Señor, la señal proviene de Marte, es el código que usaban en la base Sarah - lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo de inmediato, me voltee para ver a Vanesa

- ¿Marte? -

- Si, señor -

- Es imposible, los reportes luego del ataque a la base reportaron cero sobrevivientes -

- Vanesa, ¿estas segura que tus controles detectan que la señal proviene de Marte? - me acerque hasta ella para mirar su pantalla, la información era correcta, me quede callada por unos minutos, y solo unos minutos me tomo revivir una esperanza que yo creía perdida desde hacia mas de cinco años

- Señor ¿cree que pueda haber sobrevivientes? - pronunciar ese enunciado para mi fue casi un sueño hecho realidad

- La base Sarah era muy grande - camino hasta el mirador - es probable, Sammie ¿en que posición estamos? -

- Estamos a doscientos kilómetros de Marte, el enemigo nos desvío de la ruta en el ultimo ataque -

- Debe haber mucho combustible en la base, y esa señal puede significar algo - llevo su mano a su mentón mientras analizaba la situación - y de cualquier forma ya nos han desviado, Claudia fije nuevo curso, aterrizaremos en Marte - cerré mis manos con fuerza, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba de inmediato, vi como Claudia fijaba nuevo curso y escuche como el Capitán daba el resto de las ordenes y salía del puente en dirección a su oficina.

Yo me quede petrificada con mi mirada perdida en el ventanal del puente, ahí a los lejos podía ya distinguir el planeta rojo, podía ver como lentamente nos acercábamos hasta el y sentí como toda mi historia con Karl regresaba súbitamente, pude escuchar su voz, y sin siquiera pensarlo mis ojos ya se encontraban llenos de lagrimas. ¿Seria posible, que hubiera sobrevivientes?¿seria posible que mi Karl estuviera vivo? deje que mis anhelos me llenaran la cabeza de sueños sin sentido, deje que mi corazón empezara a revolotear por el, deje que mis labios y mi cuerpo desearan encontrarse con sus caricias nuevamente, y es que en ese momento todo era una simple probabilidad, pero para mi corazón llegar a Marte significaba cumplir una promesa, significaba ir hasta donde me esperaba el recuerdo del amor de mi vida. Limpie las lagrimas que resbalaron por mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano, y pude sentir un mano sobre mi hombro, era Claudia

- ¿Lisa? - ella sabia que significaba para mi ese planeta

- Tengo que salir un momento, regresare pronto - salí del puente con mi corazón acelerado y con mis respiración entrecortada.

* * *

Me detuve frente a la puerta de la oficina del Capitán Gloval, ya tenia varios minutos parada, tenia miedo, vergüenza de ir hasta el y pedirle algo que yo sabia no tenia fundamentos militares, y por unos instantes dude en tocar la puerta, estuve a punto de darme la vuelta, pero el rostro de Karl aparecía en mi memoria y me hacia tomar valor, finalmente toque la puerta.

- Comandante ¿pasa algo? - no levanto su vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo y por unos momentos me recordó a mi padre, el siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez que yo intentaba hablar con el, estuve tentada a inventar alguna excusa y retirarme, pero al ver que yo no hablaba el Capitán alzo su vista y me miro con interrogación

- Lisa, ¿que sucede? - pude notar en su mirada que el ya sabia que yo estaba ahí por una razón ajena al deber militar, lo sabia por sus ojos preocupados que me observaban mientras yo hacia intentos desesperados por controlar las lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos.

- Capitán, yo quería pedirle autorización para abandonar la nave por un par de horas e ir a la base Sarah - el me miro tan fijamente y se recargo sobre su asiento

- Lisa, es muy poco probable que haya sobrevivientes en esa base, aun con la señal que estamos recibiendo, podría ser alguna señal que quedo encendida desde el ataque - tuve que esforzarme demasiado para no dejar escapar las lagrimas de mis ojos, eso también yo ya lo sabia, pero estaba la posibilidad

- Estoy consiente señor, pero es una probabilidad, y... se que no hay alguna justificación oficial para que yo abandone la nave, pero es algo personal...significaría mucho para mi ir y confirmar que solo sea una falsa alarma - como siempre que estaba preocupado el encendió su pipa y se quedo callado por unos minutos, temí por su negativa, pero yo tenia una ligera esperanza de que el intentara comprender lo que para mi significaba estar en ese planeta.

- La quiero de regreso antes de que terminemos de abastecer el combustible, y quiero que sea muy cuidadosa ¿entendido? - asentí rápidamente

- Gracias señor –

Llegue al puente con la sensación extraña de que estaba cometiendo un error al ir en busca de un recuerdo, pero no podía quedarme con la duda del por que esa señal estaba encendida, pero cometer un error ya no me importaba, era más mi necesidad de volver a encontrarme con el, que la razón que me gritaba que aquello solo me lastimaría más.

- Sammie, prepara los motores de aterrizaje, iniciaremos la cuenta regresiva dentro de diez minutos, Vanesa que preparen todos los equipos de defensa, cuatro escuadrones y tres grupos de Destroids – ambas obedecieron de inmediato, pero estoy segura que notaron que algo pasaba conmigo, yo misma fui conciente del temblor de mis manos hasta que Claudia me tomo una para buscar mi mirada

- Lisa ¿qué pasa? – trate de controlar mis emociones, trate de ocultar la mirada melancólica que estaba adornando mi rostro, pero ella me conocía demasiado - ¿Lisa? – apreté su mano fuertemente y me despegue un poco de mi consola

- Solicite permiso para dejar la nave por un par de horas, iré a la base Sarah – en cuanto termine de hablar su mirada se tiño de preocupación, ella también creía que estaba cometiendo un error

- Lisa, no tienes nada a que ir – su respuesta fue tajante, y pude notar cierta molestia en sus palabras - han pasado mas de cinco años, si hubiera sobrevivientes ellos ya se hubieran comunicado con la Tierra -

- Tengo que hacerlo Claudia – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mi voz se quebró, tengo que confirmar que...-ella no me dejo terminar

- Karl Riber esta muerto - contraje mi rostro, odiaba escuchar esas palabras - solo conseguirás remover viejas heridas, no tiene caso – solté su mano y regrese mi atención a los controles

- Si esta muerto, quiero tener la oportunidad de despedirme de el como se debe, y si esta vivo... – ni siquiera podía imaginar que haría yo si el estaba con vida, la mirada de mi amiga estaba llena de molestia y preocupación, salí del puente con la extraña sensación de estar yendo al encuentro de un fantasma.

* * *

Termine de colocarme el traje espacial cuando el encargado de transportes me aviso que ya tenían listo un jeep para mi a la salida del hangar, me coloque el casco, el tanque de oxigeno y ajuste mi computadora de viaje en la muñeca para mantenerme comunicada con el puente. Antes de subir al jeep Roy me cerro el paso observándome con la misma cara de preocupación que Claudia y el Capitán Gloval

- Esto que estás haciendo es una estupidez – intente esquivarlo sin siquiera mirarlo, pero el me detuvo con una de sus manos - Lisa, ese hombre esta muerto - arrebate mi mano y le di la vuelta para subirme al vehiculo

- Es mi estupidez – arranque el jeep y empecé a conducir en dirección a la base Sarah.

Después de casi veinticinco minutos de conducir, aparque el jeep en una de las entradas, parecía una base militar fantasma, las compuertas estaban abiertas y podía ver vehículos y armas tiradas por todas partes, era como había quedado tras el ataque zentraedi. Me introduje por uno de los pasillos, y me detuve en seco cuando vi los restos de un esqueleto humano, respire y tuve que buscar apoyo en una de las paredes metálicas ¿de verdad quería enfrentarme a eso?

Seguí caminando hacia dentro y los restos humanos se hacían mas frecuentes y mas constantes, no pude evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran por mi rostro ¿y si uno de esos esqueletos pertenecía a Karl? tuve que sentarme en el suelo para intentar calmarme, eso era un cementerio, era una prueba de la devastación a la que todos los que estaban en la base Sarah se enfrentaron "esto era lo que buscabas Lisa" me reproche una y otra vez la decisión de ir a la base.  
Me puse de pie y seguí caminando hasta el lugar de donde provenía la señal que el Sdf-1 detectaba, llegue a la habitación de control y ahí pude ver una de las computadoras encendidas, todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, había sillas y papeles tirados por todo el suelo, ese lugar estaba abandonado desde hacia ya muchos años.

Me senté sobre una de las mesas y deje que de nuevo me cegara el dolor, no había sobrevivientes, Karl estaba muerto, siempre lo estuvo, lleve mis manos hacia mi cintura y trate de controlar el llanto, pero me fue imposible, recordé el dolor que se sentí cuando me entere de su muerte, recordé la ultima vez que yo lo había besado, la ultima vez que lo yo lo había visto apenas unos días antes de mi graduación, y entonces me sentí una estupida, ¿cómo pude pensar que el seguiría vivo? no se cuanto tiempo estuve sentada en ese lugar, pero la voz de Claudia en mi computadora me hizo reaccionar de los recuerdos en lo que me sumergí.

- ¿qué pasa Claudia? -

- ¡Lisa, nos están atacando! – me pare de inmediato

- ¡Voy para allá! – empecé a correr en dirección al jeep, pero Claudia me interrumpió la carrera

- ¡No Lisa, espera!¡no podemos despegar! -

- ¿cómo que no pueden despegar? – la voz de Claudia sonó desesperada, y escuche como llamaba a otra persona

- Te comunicare con el Dr. Lang – no me dio tiempo de preguntar por que, solo escuche su voz mientras de transfondo las voces de Claudia y el trío se mezclaban con las ordenes que parecían estar dando.

- Comandante Hayes, la nave esta atrapada en un campo magnético que nos impide despegar, para que nos libere tenemos que genera una descarga de energía, y la única fuerza que nos pueden dar esa cantidad de explosión es hacer que la base Sarah se autodestruya, tiene que iniciar el programa de eliminación -

- ¿cómo puede iniciar ese programa? – empecé a correr hacia la centrar de operaciones, el ataque parecía ser serio

- le enviare por la computadora los procedimientos que tiene que realizar, tiene que darse prisa Comandante, sino lo logramos despegar, estaremos en graves problemas – la voz del Dr. Lang fue sustituida por la del Capitán Gloval

- Tenga mucho cuidado Comandante -

- Si señor -

Los controles frente a mi parpadeaban con desesperación mientras yo revisaba rápidamente el manual que el Dr. Lang me había enviado para poder iniciar el programa de autodestrucción de la base. Después de entender los controles, ingrese las claves al sistema, oprimí los botones de emergencia y supe que el programa de conteo regresivo estaba activo cuando las luces de la base se apagaron y las sirenas rojas empezaron aullar desesperadamente

.

- Claudia, el programa esta encendido, tenemos veinte minutos - sentí como las gotas de sudor empezaban a correr por mi frente al tiempo que yo empezaba a buscar el camino mas rápido para salir

- ¡Lisa sal de ahí lo mas pronto posible, ya encendimos los motores! -

- ¡Si, ya voy! - corrí por los pasillos y subí a los elevadores que me llevarían al siguiente nivel

Vi mi reloj de nuevo "diecisiete minutos" entre al ultimo elevador que me llevaría a la superficie, pero antes de oprimir el botón para el primer nivel leí en uno de las placas del elevador "Barracas" fue ahí donde una parte de mi cerebro se desconecto, ahí fue donde mi corazón y mis recuerdos tomaron el control de mi cuerpo, casi mecánicamente apreté el botón hacia las barracas y el elevador empezó a bajar de niveles, la comunicación en mi computadora de viaje se activo

- Lisa ¡que haces! ¡tienes que ir hacia arriba! - ignore por completo la voz de Claudia

- Iré a ver algo rápido, no tardare –

- ¡Lisa, regresa, no hay tiempo!

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador me encontré con un largo pasillo con puertas metálicas a ambos lados, mis manos se enfriaron, y mi respiración se acelero, empecé a caminar lentamente por el pasillo mientras Leia las placas de cada una de las puertas, yo buscaba un nombre en especifico, pero seguía caminando y no lo encontraba, fue casi al final del pasillo cuando me detuve frente a uno de los dormitorios, la placa se veía borrosa a causa del polvo acumulado, con mis dedos resbale la mugre y pude leer bien "Karl Riber" sentí como si mis piernas se volvieran de gelatina, la puerta estaba cerrada y para abrirla requería clave, ingrese la fecha de su cumpleaños, pero no funciono, luego la de mi cumpleaños, tampoco.

- ¡Lisa, donde demonios estas!¡quedan quince minutos! - nuestra fecha de aniversario...ingrese los datos y esta vez la puerta metálica se abrió, me quede parada en medio de la puerta, ahí estaba, por fin había llegado hasta el.

Entre cuidadosamente y mire a mi alrededor era una barraca muy sencilla, sobre su cama había ropa desgastada por el paso de los años, había libros en el buró de noche, mis ojos se nublaron por completo cuando vi en su escritorio de trabajo una foto mía, me la había tomado durante nuestra primera cita, jale la silla para sentarme, había un cuaderno cerrado, lo tome y lo abrí en las primeras paginas.

_"Lizzie, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extraño, todos los días cuando despierto y me duermo eres lo primero en lo que pienso, tengo aquí ya mas de tres meses y aun tengo miedo de que me olvides o de que no me perdones por haber venido hasta acá"_

¿Era su diario? cerré el libro de inmediato, ¿tenia valor para leer su contenido? mis lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, la voz de Claudia me llamo de nuevo

- ¡Lisa!¡Por dios contéstame, quedan once minutos! - mi sollozos empezaron a salir por mi boca, los temblores en mi cuerpo me hicieron conciente del hueco en medio de mi pecho que empezaba a sentir de nuevo, abrí el cuaderno

_" Tenías razón Lizzie, fui un cobarde, esa noche me lo gritaste y ahora mientras estoy aquí tan alejado de ti, me doy cuenta de que jamás debí dejarte, jamás debí alejarme de tu lado, tu eres lo único que yo necesito para estar bien, tu eres lo único que me da el valor necesario para enfrentar cualquier cosa, tu eres lo único que me hace sentir tranquilo ¿seguirás pensando en mi?¿seguirás amándome como yo te amo? te extraño tanto Lizzie, cuanto daría por sentir tus labios de nuevo, por sentir tu cuerpo, por hacer el amor contigo, te amo desde el primer día que te vi…durante las noches, cuento los días para que estés aquí y podamos casarnos, la sola idea me vuelve loco, llevarte por el brazo hasta el altar ¿sabes? Hasta he fantaseado en nuestros hijos, una niña y un niño, con tus mismos ojos verdes, con tu mismo cabello rojizo, quizá con mi carácter, por que el tuyo es un huracán, pero aun con eso te amo, te deseo tanto, te extraño tanto"_

Mis lagrimas corrían ya sin control por todo mi rostro, en cuestión de segundos todo el amor que yo sentí por Karl regreso con tanta intensidad que me costo trabajo respirar, me dolió tanto su ausencia que el dolor me hizo desear ir hasta donde el estuviera, no me importaba si para eso tuviera que pasar a otra vida, lo único que yo quería en ese instante era estar de nuevo con el, verlo de nuevo, escucharlo una vez más busque la ultima pagina que el había escrito

_"Lizzie, tengo malas noticias, ayer por la tarde cuando hablábamos recibimos un ataque, no tuvimos tiempo de nada, ahora ya casi no tengo tiempo, estamos en alerta roja y las explosiones no cesan, ellos quieren matarnos, esos gigantes quieren destruirnos. No quisiera hacer esto, y me maldigo una y otra vez por haberte dejado...mi Lisa…mi Lizzie… creo que este es el final, dentro de veinte minutos haremos un ultimo intento por defendernos, y...esto es tan difícil...por que no quiero morir, no quiero morir lejos de ti, no quiero pensar en jamás poder volver a verte…__tengo tanto miedo de jamás volver sentirte...pero….si no logro sobrevivir, quiero al menos dejar escrito lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te he adorado, lo mucho que imagine mi vida contigo, perdóname por no cumplir mis promesas...perdóname por el dolor que te ocasionare….se feliz Lizzie...tuyo por siempre…Karl"_

En el momento que termine de leer, sentí como todo mi entorno se paralizaba, esas eran las ultimas palabras de el, y me dolía saber que aun en sus últimos momentos, pensó en mi, cerré la libreta con fuerza y la arroje lo mas lejos posible, el dolor que sentía era demasiado inexplicable e incontrolable. Los gritos de Claudia se mezclaban con mi llanto descontrolado, mire mi reloj faltaban ocho minutos para la explosión, en ese momento yo tenia un grado de demencia, no puedo encontrar otra explicación a mi comportamiento y a mi deseo de morir ahí, de morir junto a lo que quedo de Karl. Apague mi transmisor, estaba decidida. Al fin estaba a su lado y me quedaría ahí con el, aunque fuera solamente un recuerdo, justo como se lo había prometido tantos años atrás, me levante y tome la libreta entre mis manos y regrese a sentarme en la silla y la apreté fuertemente contra mi pecho, cerré mis ojos y deje que los recuerdos de Karl saturaran mi mente, deje que mi memoria recordara sus besos, sus caricias, sus ojos…

Extrañamente me sentía en paz, me sentía lista y me sentía acompañada, me relaje y me recargue sobre el respaldo de la silla, el auricular de la base anunciaba los cinco minutos para la destrucción de la base, de pronto un ruido nuevo y extraño a mi alrededor me hizo abrir mis ojos y mire por el ventanal, mi corazón casi de detuvo cuando vi a un caza del otro lado de la pared y grite cuando la gigante mano se estrello con el cristal para poder tener acceso a donde yo estaba, sentí como un sudor frío recorría mi espalda, los cristales rompiéndose y el ruido de la turbina del caza me hizo difícil razonar lo que estaba pasando y solo lo entendí quien era y que hacia ahí hasta que escuche por la bocina externa la voz de Rick Hunter

- ¡Comandante!¡hay que darnos prisa, tenemos que salir de aquí! - la cabina del VT se abrió mientras Rick se asomaba y se ponía se pie para poder hacerme lugar, pero yo no me iría de ahí, estaba decidida

- ¿¡que diablos hace aquí! tiene que irse teniente, la base detonara en cuatro minutos - apreté fuertemente el libro contra mi pecho - ¡váyase, yo me quedare aquí! –

- ¡¿Esta loca?¡tengo ordenes de sacarla de aquí! - la voz de Rick ya era histérica, podía asumir que estaba nervioso - ¡tengo una orden que cumplir!

- ¡Pues yo le estoy dando otra, y como su oficial superior tiene que obedecerla, ahora váyase antes de que sea demasiado tarde! - sentí todo mi cuerpo tensarse, apreté aun mas mis manos y trate de ignorar al piloto que tenia en frente, espere a que se fuera, no pondría en riesgo su vida, así que cuando escuche que la cabina del VT se cerraba y el caza de movía de nuevo asumí que por fin me dejaría sola.

Cerré mis ojos mientras escuchaba el anuncio de dos minutos para la detonación, apreté mis ojos, contuve la respiración, estaba lista, pero en ese momento, ese piloto me demostraría lo rebelde y lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser, y sin siquiera esperarlo escuche por el altavoz su voz

- ¡no pienso dejarla morir aquí! - y sin darme tiempo de nada, sentí como la brutal mano mecánica del caza me envolvía, separándome del asiento en el que me encontraba, yo con la locura nublando mi razón proteste y pelee con mis brazos

- ¡dije que me dejara!¡suélteme!¡yo me quiero quedar! - en mis esfuerzos inútiles por luchar el cuaderno que sostenía resbalo de mis manos y lo vi caer hacia el vacío mientras sentía el aire correr por todos lados

- ¡Nooooo!¡noo! - vi como la otra mano del VT cubría mi visión y antes de escuchar la explosión detrás de nosotros grite con todas mis fuerzas al tiempo que mis lagrimas empezaban a correr desesperadamente por mi rostro - ¡RIBEEEEER!¡KARL!

* * *

No fui conciente del tiempo que estuvimos volando en dirección al Sdf-1, solo salí de mi trance hasta que escuche como la compuerta del hangar principal se abría y el caza aterrizaba en la superficie. Mis manos cubrían mi rostro, mi cuerpo dolía así como mi corazón y me di cuenta de lo que se me había arrebatado hasta que sentí las manos de Rick Hunter ayudándome salir de las manos del caza.

- ¡Le di una maldita orden!¡le dije que me dejara¡ - me arroje a su cuerpo soltando golpes, llorando como desesperada, dejándome ver como la mujer frágil que yo en realidad era - Rick soporto mis golpes y mis insultos mientras yo observaba en su mirada como se reflejaba confusión, preocupación y tristeza.. estaba totalmente fuera de control, me sentía ultrajada, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado una vez más del lado de Karl.

- Comandante Cálmese, todo está bien – sentí sus brazos intentando tomarme por los hombros, pero sus manos me quemaban, y su mirada me atravesaba de lado a lado, lo empuje y me aleje de el tanto como pude

Escuche la voz de Claudia pero no reaccione hasta que sentí sus brazos alrededor mío.

- Gracias a Dios que estas bien - Sentí como sus manos se posaban en mi frente, mientras buscaba alguna herida, yo me mantenía derecha con mi mirada perdida, estaba demasiado frágil

- Lisa ¿Estas bien? - asentí levemente, no quería hablar, y no era que no lo necesitara, Dios sabe que me estaba desmoronando por dentro, pero yo no quería que ese piloto viera mi lado débil.

- Estoy bien - mi cuerpo me dolió por unos segundos, lleve mi mano detrás de mi cabeza y sentí muy fresco, en cuanto regrese mi mano a mi vista, vi una mancha roja

- ¡Lisa estas herida! - Claudia me jalo del brazo, se veía nerviosa, pero lo que más podía ver en su mirada era preocupación

- Hay que llevarte a la central de enfermería a que te revisen, después tienes que ir con el Capitán Gloval ordeno que te reportes con el en su oficina - mi cabeza me empezaba a doler - esta enojado, nos diste un tremendo susto - camine en dirección a la enfermería y no quise siquiera voltear a ver a Rick que seguía parado en la misma posición y puedo jurar que en cuanto empecé a caminar el también se movió y llegue a escuchar un "Lisa" de sus labios pero yo lo ignore por completo, lo pase de largo.

La herida en mi cabeza no era grave, me suturaron y me dieron unas píldoras para el dolor, Claudia estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, sosteniendo mi mano, yo sabía que ella estaba preocupada por mi, ella junto con Roy eran los únicos que sabían lo que ir a la base Sarah significo para mi, ella bien sabia lo mucho que el dolor podía hacer en mi, así que supongo que quería estar conmigo en cuanto la crisis llegara.

- Ve al puente, estaré bien - me baje de la camilla para ir a la oficina del capitán

- Lisa ¿necesitas hablar? - mi rostro se contrajo, y mi vista se nubló ¿quería hablar? aun no lo sabia, sonreí lo más que pude y le di un pequeño abrazo

- Tengo que ir a ver al Capitán, te buscaré al rato ¿si? - podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos, pero si algo sabía Claudia era que para hablar, yo necesitaba espacio, así que me regreso otro abrazo y me dejo en medio del pasillo.

* * *

Estuve unos minutos parada al otro lado de la puerta de la oficina del Capitán Gloval, sabía que habría serías consecuencias a mi comportamiento en la base Sarah, cuando me sentí con el valor suficiente llame a su puerta y en cuanto entre vi al Capitán Gloval sentado en su escritorio

- Señor me pidieron reportarme con usted cuanto antes - el me miro directamente se irguió en su asiento y me hizo una seña para que yo tomara asiento, lo cual hice de inmediato con mi mirada clavada en el piso.

- Le voy hacer una pregunta y espero que su respuesta sea lo suficientemente lógica como para no hacer que la destituya de su cargo y funciones en esta nave - su voz era dura, y su rostro no era el del hombre tranquilo que yo siempre veía

- Se que cometí un error y estoy dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias -

- ¡No le di permiso para hablar Comandante! - me arme de valor y busque su mirada. Estaba muy serio- ¿Me quiere explicar por que diablos mi primera oficial intento suicidarse?¡que demonios estaba pensando! - esa fue la primera vez que yo lo escuche gritar, jamás en todo lo que yo llevaba de conocerlo lo había visto tan molesto, tan exasperado como para gritar y hacerse ver amenazante, por unos instantes me recordó a mi padre - ¡Comandante Hayes estoy esperando una explicación! - intente hablar, intente hacer que las palabras salieran de mi garganta, pero no podía, me sentía avergonzada, ridícula, había fallado a mi deber milita.

- Yo...perdóneme señor...yo créame que se que cometí una gran estupidez...yo...- era la primera vez en años que yo lloraba de nuevo por Karl y frente a alguien que no era Claudia o incluso Roy, era la primera vez en años que yo sentía ese dolor tomar mi cuerpo, yo bien sabia que había pasado en la base Marte, me deje llevar por su recuerdo, por nuestras promesas y al estar ahí, después de tantos años, sentí que había llegado a mi meta, llegar a Marte y morir a su lado, me pareció la mejor opción para volver a verlo, para seguirlo hasta donde el estuviera. Mis lagrimas corrían silenciosamente por mi rostro, mi mirada estaba ya tan nublada que no alcanzaba a ver mis propias manos

- Se que no merezco ser su primer oficial Capitán, y estoy dispuesta a dejar mi cargo de inmediato -

- ¿esa es su solución? Me decepciona Comandante, creí que era mas fuerte - mi llanto se detuvo y observe como el tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a mi, entonces entendí lo que le pasaba al Capitán Gloval, el no estaba enojado, estaba preocupado.

- Esto va mas allá de su deber, lo cumplió Comandante, libero la instrucción para la autodestrucción de la base para lograr soltarnos de los campos magnéticos, pero ¿Tiene idea lo que sentimos todos los que la apreciamos ver como estaba dispuesta a morir en una explosión? ¿de verdad estaba dispuesta a dejar los esfuerzos de su vida por un recuerdo? - baje mi cabeza avergonzada

- De verdad no tiene idea como lamento haber hecho lo que hice -

- No tengo idea de la verdadera historia que usted llevo con la persona que murió en esa Base, pero me asumo que fue alguien importante para usted, cuando la conocí estaba dispuesta a dejar todo solo para seguirlo y estar con el aunque eso significara dejar una brillante carrera militar, pero Lisa, ese hombre que usted tanto amo, esta muerto y jamás regresara, aunque usted le llore, le guarde en su corazón, jamás volverá, tiene que dejarlo ir - esa era la realidad, era lo que yo no había querido ver durante tantos años

- Lo se Capitán…pero cuando llegue ahí, fue como estar de nuevo a su lado, el es el único que me ha querido por lo que soy…el es el único que se atrevió amarme -

- Usted es una mujer que vale mucho la pena, pero para seguir con su vida, tiene que dejar que las personas se acerquen a usted, tiene que dar nuevas oportunidades - el Capitán Gloval se separo de mi y me ofreció un vaso de agua

- Me siento como una tonta - seque mis ojos y lo observe de nuevo, ahora me veía con ternura, con tranquilidad

- Es un ser humano y nadie espera que sea una figura de hielo, aunque usted se empeñe en hacerse ver así - tomo su pipa y la encendió - No quiero volver a verla dispuesta a morir de una forma tan cobarde y tan estupida ¿me entendió?

- Si señor -

- Ahora quiero que se calme descanse y le agradezca al Teniente Hunter por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad - en cuanto escuche su nombre mi cuerpo se tenso ¿por que escuchar su nombre me afectaba tanto?

* * *

Me fui directo a mi barraca y me deje perder entre mis recuerdos, el Capitán Gloval tenía razón, era hora de dejarlo ir, era hora de despedirme para siempre de el, esa noche le llore demasiado, tanto o quizá más que la mañana en que me entere de su muerte, ahogue mis gritos sobre mi almohada mientras contraía mi cuerpo y apretaba mis manos a la altura de mi pecho, grite su nombre, le pedí que regresara a mi, que no me dejara, le pedí que me ayudara a salir adelante, le rogué que si el me estaba viendo que me ayudara a sacar ese dolor que yo llevaba cargando por tantos años, y no se si el me escucho pero cuando desperté al día siguiente, me sentí diferente, era como si al fin me hubieran exorcizado el recuerdo de Karl Riber.

* * *

- ¡¿Lo promoverán? - el café que estaba bebiendo casi me ahoga

- Así es, Rick Hunter será promovido a primer Teniente y será el nuevo líder del escuadrón Bermellón – Claudia me sonreía ampliamente mientras me daba la noticia que para ella parecía ser muy divertida

No lo podía creer, ¿cómo es que el Capitán Gloval había decidido promover a un hombre como el? A alguien que no parecía tener conocimiento de los linimientos básicos de la milicia.

- Pero…pero ¡¿como es que un hombre tan arrogante, tan irrespetuoso, tan…TAAAN….malditamente desobediente recibe una promoción? - me costaba trabajo no gritar y maldecir más alto - ¡Es una estupidez!¡ese hombre no merece ni mínimamente una distinción así!¡¿que nadie ha visto la forma en que desobedece mis ordenes? – estaba genuinamente molesta y la risa de Claudia no me estaba ayudando en nada

- ¡¿Qué demonios te parece tan divertido? -

- Deberías verte en un espejo y lo sabrías, estas actuando como una niña berrinchuda – le dirigí la más letal de mis miradas, pero Claudia era inmune a cada una de mis amenazas - Vamos Lisa, tienes que ser más objetiva y dejar de lado tus diferencias con el piloto, el es bueno y lo sabes – bufe

- ¡Es un animal!¡eso es lo que es! – mire a Claudia y pude notar que había algo mas que la tenia más que divertida por la noticia - ¿que no me has dicho? – me acerque tanto a ella que quede a centímetros de su rostro

- ¿quieres saber por que lo promoverán? – ella levantó su taza de café y se la llevo a la boca y pude notar en el brillo de los ojos de Claudia, que saberlo no me agradaría nada, me quede callada esperando a que ella me soltara la noticia

- Fue promovido por el heroico acto de haber salvado a la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes en una misión muy peligrosa y en donde arriesgo su vida – mis ojos se abrieron por completo

- ¡Hijo de p….! – Claudia me levanto el dedo para evitar que yo terminara de hablar

- Cuidado con lo que dices – apreté mis manos fuertemente – El se lo merece, y si alguien tiene la culpa de esa promoción eres tu, fuiste muy tonta – me levante de la mesa totalmente descompuesta, intentado controlar la rabieta que la noticia me provocaba, pero ahí no termino mi tormento, no, tenia que ir mas allá – Y tu serás la encargada de darle su promoción – me regrese corriendo hasta donde estaba Claudia y me le puse en frente

- ¡No!¡tienes que estar bromeando!¡Claudia! – ella me miraba tranquilamente mientras yo maldecía fuertemente

- Son ordenes del Capitán, y si no estas de acuerdo sabes en donde está su oficina

- ¿Pues sabes que? Claro que iré a decirle que esto que están haciendo con ese piloto cabeza dura es un error – muy decidida empecé a caminar fuera de la cafetería, pero al llegar a la salida me regrese sobre mis pasos para sentarme de nuevo en donde estaba Claudia y dejar caer mi cabeza sobre la fría mesa

- Claudia tienes que ayudarme….yo no quiero verlo, mucho menos darle una promoción – cuando levante mi mirada para verla ella movía su cabeza y terminaba su taza de café

- La ceremonia será mañana a las seis de la tarde en el salón central, tienes que usar gala – me dejo en la cafetería con el coraje atravesado y con la apatía de tener que verlo al siguiente día fuera de la red táctica.

Y no era que lo odiara, pero luego del incidente en la base Sarah algo me hacia sentirme reservada respecto a el, y el sentimiento se había incrementado enormemente durante los últimos días, me costaba trabajo recordar la forma en que yo lo había enfrentado en la pista de vuelo luego de llegar de Marte, y me molestaba mas saber que el me había visto llorar y que él, lejos de demostrarme indiferencia, se había mostrado genuinamente preocupado, desde entonces lo había evitado a toda costa, deje a Sammie que dirigiera todos los vuelos del Skull con la excusa de que ella estaba poniendo en practica sus conocimientos teóricos, así que tenia dos semanas que yo no lo veía, aun pese a que el Capitán Gloval me pidió que le diera las gracias por haberme rescatado de la base.

* * *

Me encontraba sentada en el borde de mi cama, el reloj marcaba las 4.45 pm y mi uniforme de gala estaba a lado de mi, sabía que estaba siendo inmadura, pero por más que intentaba no pensar en Rick Hunter, me era imposible. Así que después de mucho pensarlo y de al menos dos tazas de café, media hora mas tarde ya me encontraba vestida mirando mi reflejo, esa era la primera vez que yo usaba mi uniforme de gala como primer oficial y debo de enfatizar que no me veía nada mal.

El saco era negro cruzado hacia el lado izquierdo, llevaba corbata negra y camisa blanca, en mis hombros se podían ver mis dos insignias que me marcaban le rango de Comandante de las fuerzas armadas, mis dos medallas colgaban de mi lado derecho, la falda era recta hasta las rodillas, y con esos zapatos de tacón me veía mucho más alta, mi cabello ya estaba recogido hacia atrás en un moño a la altura de la nuca como lo marcaba el reglamento, algunos mechones caían a la altura de mi frente, me había maquillado levemente, lo que resaltaba más mis ojos verdes. Suspire profundo, tome mi gorra militar y salí de mi barraca en dirección a la sala de conferencias.

Cuando llegue la razón de mi tormento ya estaba ahí, de espaldas platicando con Roy, quien apenas me vio empezó a lanzar silbidos como loco. Respire de nuevo y camine hacia ellos

- Woow, Comandante Hayes, va hacer que varios oficiales sufran infartos masivos -

- Cállate Fokker – me pare frente a Rick y le salude militarmente

- Teniente Hunter, buenas tardes - y en cuanto Rick se volteo a verme, pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, Roy tuvo que darle un codazo para que reaccionara y se cuadrara frente a mi

- ¡Comandante Hayes, buenos tardes! –

Claudia salio del salón y también en cuanto me vio me dirigió un silbidito

- Lisa ¡ese uniforme te queda estupendo! – sonreí levemente - anda ya estamos por empezar, ya solo faltas tu en la mesa de ceremonias – me coloque la gorra y camine dentro de la sala, no sin antes notar que Rick Hunter seguía viéndome detenidamente.

Esa tarde se entregarían varios reconocimientos a militares que habían destacado en los últimos meses, pero irónicamente la única promoción sería la que yo le daría a Rick Hunter, me senté a lado derecho del Capitán Gloval, quien en cuanto me vio sonrío levemente. La ceremonia fue sencilla, tuve que saludar a cada uno de los militares que se acercaban a la mesa para recibir de manos del Capitán sus reconocimientos, y sentí que mi estomago se me iba al cielo cuando escuche de voz de Claudia llamarme, para dar la promoción de Rick. Me levanté de la mesa, salude militarmente al Capitán y me dirigí al podium.

- Buenas tardes, hoy estoy aquí para entregar un reconocimiento muy importante a uno de nuestros pilotos que ha demostrado valentía y dedicación al servicio de la milicia. Me es grato, entregarle la medalla de valor titanium al Teniente Richard Hunter, así como la promoción a primer Teniente, por el cumplimiento de su deber en la base Sarah, en Marte – baje del podium con la medalla en mano, Rick se acercó al frente, hizo la venia militar al verme y se cuadro de inmediato, cuando tome la medalla y la coloque en el lado derecho de su saco, pude por ves primera ver el azul de sus ojos, y estoy segura que el también noto por primera vez mis ojos verdes, ya que ambos parecimos quedar hipnotizados por la mirada mutua, lo deje de ver hasta que escuche un carraspeo del Capitán Gloval y le pedí a los cielos que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la forma en que me sumergí en su mirada, me cuadre de nuevo y en cuanto nos volvimos a ver, ambos sonreímos.

- Felicidades Teniente Hunter -

- Gracias Comandante – me aleje de el, tome asiento de nuevo y el Capitán dio por terminada la ceremonia.

Me quede hablando unos minutos más con el Capitán, me pidió unos informes y solicito mi presencia para unas reuniones con el Dr. Lang al día siguiente. Me quite el gorro militar y me dirigí a la salida del salón, y me encontré con Roy, Claudia y las chicas del puente esperándome para avisarme que esa noche saldríamos de fiesta para celebrar la promoción de Rick, y como siempre Roy no me dejo otra opción que aceptar

- Ya sabes que te hare si te niegas – le saque la lengua y nos encaminamos al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

Llegamos a uno de los bares de moda de la nave, Roy pidió una mesa para todos nosotros y la primera ronda de cervezas, en cuanto llegue me senté a lado de Vanesa, me quite el saco y la corbata reglamentaria para quedar únicamente con mi camisa. Rick estaba particularmente callado, y tenia la sospecha de que estaba así por mi, pero intente ignorarlo, llego la ronda de bebidas y Roy fue quien brindo

- ¡Por Rick Hunter, líder del escuadrón Bermellón! – levantamos la cervezas y le di un trago a la mía, mientras veía como Rick me observaba, levante mi botella y le hice un ademán para brindar, el rápidamente tomo su cerveza la choco con la mía y bebimos de nuevo. Las chicas estaban particularmente felices, era la primera vez en meses que salíamos algún lugar para divertirnos, y eso a ellas las tenia extasiadas, corrían de un lugar a otro, susurraban entre ellas y salían a bailar a la pista para unírseles a Roy y Claudia. Yo aproveche para pararme e ir al baño, el único que quedo en la mesa fue Rick.

En el baño me quite las medias y solté mi cabello, tener el cabello recogido me producía dolor de cabeza, lave mis manos y salí de nuevo, y fue toda una sorpresa encontrarme al Teniente John sonriéndome mientras me levantaba su cerveza.

- Comandante Hayes, que gusto verla por aquí – me senté en la mesa que el ocupaba

- Teniente John, cada día me convenzo de que usted es un cliente frecuente de los bares – el sonrío ampliamente mientras le ordenaba al mesero otra cerveza para mi

- Podría decir lo mismo de usted Comandante, siempre me la encuentro en medio de la fiesta - me le quede mirando mientras el me veía divertido – por cierto, ese uniforme se le ve muy bien – no pude ocultar el sonrojo que me vino a todo el rostro, así que intente disimular bajando el rostro para ver el piso – y te ves mas bonita sonrojada -

- Teniente John, lo puedo mandar arrestar – el se encogió de hombros

- Seguro valdrá la pena – el me guiño el ojo y me sonrío de nuevo - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿La comandante Hayes de fiesta? - negué con mi cabeza

- Un piloto del escuadrón Skull recibió una promoción -

- ¿Y es tu amigo? – me quede callada mientras intentaba analizar rápidamente mi estatus actual con Rick

- No en realidad, mas bien es amigo de un amigo mío – ambos reímos por la forma en que sonó mi respuesta, el típico cliché "el amigo de un amigo" pero era verdad, Rick y yo no éramos precisamente amigos, todo lo contrario, desde que nos conocimos empezamos con el pie izquierdo, todos los días peleábamos en la red táctica y encima de todo el jamás me obedecía, eso no podía llamarse amistad.

- Creo que tu eres más mi amigo que el –

- ¡Salud por eso! – el choco su cerveza con la mía

Y de verdad que empezaba a considerar un amigo, John era una persona sumamente agradable, era sencillo y muy respetuoso, le tenia aprecio desde la fiesta de mi promoción, habíamos comido un par de veces en la cafetería militar y siempre que nos encontrábamos platicábamos de inmediato y debo reconocer que me seguía sintiendo un tanto incomoda por la forma en que yo lo había tratado luego del beso en mi barraca, tuve que rechazarlo un par de veces y decirle que yo no estaba lista para ningún tipo de relación sentimental y cualquier persona hubiera tomado mis palabras como un claro rechazo, pero el había entendió que yo rechazaba una relación, no una amistad, así que ahí nos encontrábamos los dos, platicando y riéndonos de todo y de nada, me recordaba en muchas formas a Roger a quien yo no había visto desde mi salida de la base de la que me gradúe de la academia militar. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos platicando y riéndonos, pero supongo que fue suficiente por que los dos ya estábamos por empezar la segunda cerveza, hasta que una voz demasiado familiar nos interrumpió.

- ¡Ahí estas! – ambos volteamos para ver a Roy quien estaba parado en frente de nosotros con cara de pocos amigos - ¡¿que diablos haces aquí Hayes? -

- Me encontré con John ¿lo recuerdas?¿mi fiesta de promoción? - John intento darle la mano, pero Roy lo dejo con la mano extendida -

- La fiesta de Rick es del otro lado – respire profundo y me puse de pie, John se paro también

- ¿puedo acompañarte? – estaba por decir que si, pero Roy me tomo de la mano y le respondió que no

- Lo siento, pero es una fiesta privada – dejamos a John sentado mientras yo le arrebataba la mano y le hacia ver mi molestia

- ¡¿Pero que te pasa?¡No tenias que ser un patan con John! – se detuvo en seco y me miro de forma seria

- Vinimos a celebrar la promoción de Rick, así que lo menos que espero es que estés con el, y no con un operador de pacotilla – en ese momento no entendí su molestia, pero algunos años después en una platica con Rick acerca de su fiesta de promoción, le conté la forma en que Roy trato a John, el soltó una risa escandalosa y me confeso que esa noche Roy hizo el intento de emparejarnos ya que el mismo le había confesado días antes que yo empezaba a gustarle, así que el piloto estrella Roy Fokker intento hacerla de casamentero.

Llegamos a la mesa en donde Rick seguía sentado ahora con Claudia a su lado

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me senté a lado de Claudia

- Me encontré con John y me puse a platicar con el –

Un rato después las chicas, Claudia y Roy bailaban de nuevo en medio de la pista, yo bebía de una limonada que había pedido mientras Rick permanecía mas callado que una tumba, la incomodidad no podía ser más grande, el fue el primero en hablar

- Lamento que Roy haya arruinado tu cita, le dije que te dejara en paz, no tienes por que estar aquí – lo voltee a ver con cara de interrogación y con un poco de molestia

- No estaba en una cita, me encontré con un amigo y me puse a platicar, al menos el es amable conmigo -

- Sabes yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con esta estupida celebración, se perfectamente que no te caigo nada bien, y se que para ti estar aquí debe ser todo un sacrificio – ahí estaba, la actitud Hunter que a mi tanto me molestaba, ganas no me faltaban de darle pelea, pero no le daría el gusto, me puse de pie con toda la intención de irme, y así lo hice, camine hacia la pequeña terraza que había en el segundo piso. Me senté en una pequeña jardinera soltando maldiciones, me sorprendida como ese piloto tenía el talento para sacarme de mis casillas en cuestión de segundos, me quede ahí un buen rato, y luego de lograr calmarme para poder entrar de nuevo y tomar mi saco para irme a casa, vi detrás de mi a Rick, quien en cuanto me vio verlo se acerco hasta mi para sentarse a mi lado.

- No es que me moleste tu presencia, pero no le veo el caso de celebrar esta promoción, de ahora en adelante otras vidas dependerán de mi, es una responsabilidad para la que no estoy listo, no soy tan bueno como creen, además la razón por la que me promovieron es una tontería – entonces pude entender la razón de su amargura. Tenia miedo

- Tu promoción no fue una tontería, todo lo contrario – el giro su rostro para verme detenidamente – lamento no haberte agradecido antes, pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás podré pagarte el hecho de que me hayas salvado la vida – deje que mi cuerpo se relajara, no había razón alguna para que ambos estuviéramos tan tensos

- Fue un placer – nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, y yo me detuve a contemplar detenidamente su rostro, su cabello despeinado, su piel morena, había algo en el que me llamaba la atención….algo ¿qué me gustaba?

El me miraba de la misma forma que yo, observándome primero de abajo hacia arriba, recorriendo mi silueta lentamente hasta detenerse en mis ojos, me sentí intimidada, desvíe mi rostro

- Hunter, serás un gran líder de escuadrón – el suavizo su mirada e hizo una mueca de resignación – De verdad, solo tienes que aprender a obedecer a tus oficiales superiores – el soltó una carcajada

- O mi oficial superior podría dejar de ser tan malhumorada – le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro – Hoy te veías bien - me encontré con su mirada y no supe que decir, o que hacer – me refiero con tu uniforme de gala y todo eso -

- Usted tampoco se veía nada mal teniente – mire mi reloj pasaban de las dos treinta de la mañana, y al día siguiente tenía turno, así que me puse de pie

- Mañana tengo turno temprano – el se puso de pie también

- Yo también -

- Bien, voy por mi saco, lo deje adentro – el camino conmigo y salimos juntos del bar

- Pues, felicidades de nuevo – hice un ademán para despedirme, pero el me interrumpió

- ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño? – negué con mi cabeza y empezamos a caminar por los pasillos de la nave en dirección a las barracas, hicimos todo el camino en silencio, y al llegar a la intersección en la que nos separaríamos, tuve la necesidad de pedirle esa disculpa que yo le debía

- Rick, te debo una disculpa por la forma en que me comporte contigo en el hangar, esa tarde luego de la explosión en la base Sarah, no lo merecías – baje mi mirada

- Nada de lo que había en esa base merecía tu vida - sonreí melancólicamente y lo observé una vez más

- Quizá algún día te cuente la historia y entonces podremos valorar si lo merecía o no - me di la media vuelta y camine hacia mi barraca y durante todo el trayecto por alguna razón no deje de pensar en el, en su cabello revuelto, en su rostro moreno, pero sobre todo no deje de pensar en sus ojos azules.

* * *

Dos golpes leves me hicieron despegar mi atención de los documentos que estaba revisando, después de autorizar el paso, dos hombres se presentaban en frente de mi, mientras uno de ellos me entregaba unos documentos, tarde en identificar quienes eran ellos, hasta que abrí el folder y vi los nombres de pila: Max Sterling y Ben Dixon, nuevos integrantes escuadrón Bermellón

- Ustedes deben ser los nuevos pilotos del Bermellón ¿verdad? – el sujeto alto y robusto inmediatamente dejo salir un "¡si señora!" mientras que el hombre de ojos azules asentía con la cabeza de una manera mucho más calmada.

- ¡Teniente Ben Dixon Comandante! – revise sus documentos, era ciudadano natal de Macross City, estaba ya dentro del ejercito en la isla, y en la nave había terminado su preparación como piloto de combate, sus notas académicas y sus récords en los simuladores no eran precisamente brillantes, de hecho eran muy bajos, eran justo los créditos que se necesitaban para aprobar la academia, pero la hoja psicométrica y psicológica tenia resultados excelentes, buena disposición para trabajar en combate, protección inmediata para compañeros de escuadrón y buen animo bajo cualquier circunstancia. Cerré el folder y abrí el del otro sujeto que se presento en cuanto miro que yo abría sus documentos.

- ¡Teniente Maximilian Sterling Comandante! – el era ciudadano de los estados unidos de America, naturalizado en Macross City, entro a la academia militar dentro de la nave, sus notas académicas eran buenas, regulares podría decir, pero sus récords en el simulador eran excelentes, casi imposibles de creer

- ¿Trescientos puntos? – lo voltee a ver mientras el se sonrojaba fuertemente y asentía con la cabeza

- Tuve suerte – esos eran los mejores récords en horas simuladas de toda la historia de los nuevos Varitech, eran mejores que los de Roy, e incluso había mejorado la marca hecha por Rick Hunter, sus hojas psicométricas arrojaban la solidaridad y la compasión que el mostraba en horas de combate, hacia hincapié en varias situaciones en las que el había salvado a sus compañeros en operaciones difíciles de combate.

Cerré ambos folders y les entregue sus nuevas insignias del escuadrón Bermellón

- Serán segundo y quinto piloto dentro del escuadrón, estarán bajo las órdenes del Primer Teniente Richard Hunter, mañana se presentaran a la pista de vuelos Prometheus para su primer vuelo de reconocimiento – firme los documentos y se los regrese  
- Bienvenidos – ambos se cuadraron de nuevo, y salieron de mi oficina

Esa fue la primera vez que yo los conocí, y me da gusto recordar y afirmar que ellos dos se convirtieron en personas importantes en mi vida, y Max…bueno el fue pieza clave para que mi relación con Rick se diera.

* * *

¡Chicos y chicas! Esta vez no me tarde tanto para actualizar ^.^ el muso anda flojito y cooperando y cuando anda así, pues yo encantada de escribir :) , espero les guste esta nueva entrega, espero poder seguir así y continuar con la historia sin demorar tanto, pero no puedo asegurar nada, gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo, espero entretenerlos aunque sea un poquitín. Gracias a Sary, por hecharle el ojito antes y ver que todo este en orden, hay que hecharle una porra ¡hip, hip, hurra!

Ya saben, haganme saber sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, amenazas, todo lo recibo con los brazos bien abiertos

Les quiere  
Renee


	13. ¿Amigos?

Decir que estaba harta por el tema de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Minmey se queda corto a lo que el tema me provocaba, mas bien estaba podrida. Sí, toda regla de etiqueta y educación mía estaba por desaparecer si escuchaba una mención más de la bendita celebración. En los pasillos de la nave todos los pilotos hablaban de que regalo le comprarían, los oficiales en la cafetería discutían sobre que usarían en el evento y todos, absolutamente todos trataban de imaginar como se vería, las mismas chicas del puente se sentían soñadas por haber sido invitadas a lo que ellas consideraban seria la fiesta del año.

- Escuche que los tíos de Minmey gastaron gran parte de sus ahorros para la fiesta - Vanesa susurro como si nos contara información clasificada, yo apenas le preste atención

- Para mi que lo que quieren es encontrarle pretendiente, si no ¿para que invitar a tantos oficiales que ella ni siquiera conoce? - Kim soltó las palabras con la misma acidez que yo sentía cada que escuchaba el tema

- Comandante ¿ira a la fiesta de Minmey? - Sammie con su inocencia característica me hizo una pregunta muy simple, algo que no debería haberme molestado tanto, pero dadas las circunstancias de todo el asunto, cualquier cosa relacionada con ese chiquilla me resultaba irritante.

- Ni loca - mi respuesta fue seca, tajante y demasiado cortante, apague mi consola, me di la media vuelta y sali del puente sin despedirme de nadie, tenia una reunión en mi oficina y de solo pensar de quien se trataba y que asunto quería tratar se me retorcía el estomago.

Entre a mi oficina y arroje mis carpetas al escritorio, abrí una botella de agua y bebí varias veces, algo me decía que la reunión con Rick no seria nada diplomática, me había pedido cita para discutir la negativa que yo le había dado respecto al día libre que el me solicito una semana atrás, y no me extraño nada ver que el, junto con el resto de los pilotos de la nave pedían el mismo día para poder asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la señorita Minmey - no pude evitar hacer un gesto de fastidio - me parecía estúpido que invitara a tantas personas que ella ni siquiera conocía, pero todos en la nave estaban deslumbrados por la hermosa mesera del restaurante chino, así que todos estaban desesperados por asistir al cumpleaños, apenas me senté en la silla detrás de mi escritorio, escuche como tocaban a mi puerta, respire profundo y di autorización para pasar. Detrás de la puerta entro Rick

- Teniente Hunter, tome asiento - el se sentó en lo que yo buscaba su solicitud entre la pila de documentos, cuando la encontré se la extendí. La tomo y leyó su contenido, su mirada se transformo en molestia cuando descubrió que su solicitud seguía siendo denegada

- Quisiera que reconsiderara su decisión acerca del día que le he solicitado Comandante Hayes - me recargue sobre mi respaldo y trate de escuchar sus razones, que yo estaba segura no tenían nada de urgentes ni delicadas - este es el primer día que yo solicito desde mi ingreso a las fuerzas armadas, me parece justo que se me otorgue un día de descanso - respire profundo y pensé en las mejores palabras para poder abordar el tema sin que termináramos peleando. Saque el folder con las setenta solicitudes de descanso que el resto de los pilotos pedían y se las extendí.

- Teniente Hunter tengo setenta solicitudes mas y todos piden el mismo día que usted, bajo ninguna circunstancia podemos permitir que todos nuestros pilotos se vayan de su servicio para asistir a una fiesta, mucho menos los líderes de escuadrón -

- No le estoy sugiriendo que acepte todas las solicitudes - su mirada estaba llena de fastidio - Estoy aquí por que creo justo que se me de un día libre, he salido a pelear todos los días sin reparo alguno, he seguido las ordenes al pie de la letra - levante una ceja en cuanto lo escuche decir eso, el se dio cuenta y corrigió su afirmación - bueno, casi al pie de la letra -

- Ese es su deber Teniente, cuando decidió entrar a la milicia todo esto que usted me comenta estaba implícito - hasta ahí llego la formalidad de Rick, arrugo su frente y saco el rebelde que llevaba dentro - ¡Que te cuesta ser un poco considerada!¡no soy uno de esos setenta pilotos que te piden el día!¡sabes que no soy un simple conocido de Minmey!¡si alguien debe de obtener el permiso ese debo ser yo! - cerré mis puños, esa misma reacción era justamente la que esperaba, tome el resto de los documentos y trate de terminar el asunto

- Lo siento teniente, mi decisión esta tomada, si desea puede llevar el tema con el Capitán Gloval. Puede retirarse - los ojos de el se abrieron por completo

- ¡¿No puedes ser un poco considerada? - su voz salió mucho más alta de lo que el mismo esperaba, lo vi en la forma en que me miró, pero estaba más desesperado por obtener el permiso que por mostrarme respeto.

- ¡Le recuerdo Teniente que esta hablando con un oficial superior! -

- ¡te estoy pidiendo un favor! - se levanto y recargo sus manos en mi escritorio, viéndome fíjamente, intentando intimidarme con su mirada

- ¡Yo no estoy aquí para hacer favores! Mi deber es ser responsable -

- ¡Claro, como tu estas todo el tiempo en tu modulo dando ordenes, no tienes idea de lo extenuante que resulta ser un piloto! - estrelle mi mano sobre el escritorio

- ¿Quien te crees para criticar el trabajo que yo hago en esta nave?¿tengo que recordarte que eres un líder de escuadrón? ¡tu eres responsable de seis pilotos mas!¡no puedes irte cuando se te de la gana! - desvíe mi mirada y me puse de pie para darle a entender que no seguiría hablando del tema, si Rick me odiaría por mi negativa, que lo hiciera - Es todo Teniente puede retirarse - no miento cuando digo que los ojos de Rick brillaron gracias al enojo que tenía, tomo su solicitud, la hizo bola y la aventó hacia mi escritorio. De inmediato sentí mi rostro arder, mi sangre empezó a correr rápidamente por mis venas, y mis ojos lo sentí tan abiertos que creí terminarían por salirse; pero en un intento por no caer en el juego de las peleas entre el y yo, respire profundo y le señale la puerta, ganas no me faltaron para mandarlo arrestar, de hecho eso debí hacer, luego de unos minutos de ver que yo no hablaría más, salió de mi oficina dando un fuerte portazo que me hizo estallar como un volcán.

* * *

El incidente con Rick me amargo el resto del turno, salí de mi oficina con el peor de los humores y eso fue evidente para las chicas del puente y para Claudia quien apenas me vio puso cara de espanto.

- ¿El demonio Hayes regreso de la junta?¿en dónde dejo a mi amiga? - mi mirada fue asesina, y ella en cuanto la vio soltó una carcajada que lejos de relajarme me enojo mas

- ¿De que demonios de ries? -

- Por Dios¿que te paso?¿tan mal estuvo tu junta? - encendí mi consola para iniciar con el patrullaje que dirigiría y gire mi cuerpo para voltear a ver a Claudia que en cuanto vio mi rostro se quedo muda

- ¿que, que me pasa?¡¿quieres que te explique que me sucede?¡te diré que me pasa!¡Pasa que el imbécil de Rick Hunter es el peor piloto de las fuerzas armadas!¡Idiota!¡yo no se como se atrevieron ascenderlo! - gire mi vista hasta el Capitan Gloval, el pobre retrocedió un poco - ¿cree que por ser amigo de la mocosa esa tiene derecho a faltar al servicio cuando se le de la gana? le doy razones, intento ser prudente ¡pero no! ¡tiene que ser un bocafloja, tiene que ser ese maldito desobediente que siempre es!¡me pone mal!¡me amarga el día!¡la próxima vez que me hable de la forma en que lo hizo lo refundiré en un arresto por tres días! - para cuando termine de desahogarme, todos en el puente incluido el Capitán Gloval me veían con sorpresa, era creo yo la primera vez que me veían perder la compostura y en un intento por no darle importancia a mi pequeña escena me voltee hacia mi consola y empece con las ordenes para que los escuadrones despegaran.

- ¡Aqui Delta Uno!¡Escuadrones Skull, Bermellón, Ghost, Prometeo y Apolo, dirijanse al sector doce, cualquier incidente reportenlo de inmediato! - escuche un afirmativo general de todos los lideres y cerre la comunicación de inmediato.

Luego de una hora del vuelo de reconocimiento, logre calmarme un poco, y fue hasta que estuve tranquila que note un detalle en mis controles.

- Vaya, esto es muy extraño - revise mis consola y trate de verificar que todo estuviera funcionando correctamente

- ¿Que pasa? - Claudia se acerco a mi pantalla para observar lo que yo veía - No veo nada - ella se quedo también pensativa

- Eso es lo extraño Claudia, los radares deberían captar algo, y sin embargo nada se ve desde hace casi una hora - seguí moviendo mis controles, incluso revise el manual de problemas técnicos, pero todo parecía estar bien - Es como si….- Claudia me miro de nuevo y en segundos llego a la misma conclusión que yo

- Es como si las ondas del radar estuvieran siendo interceptadas - ambas nos volteamos a ver, si era cierto lo que pensábamos, estábamos por ser atacados

- ¡Eso es!¡eso es lo que esta pasando estoy segura! - Claudia dio la alerta roja al Capitán mientras yo hacia intentos por hacer que los radares pasaran a una nueva frecuencia, pero nada funcionaba.

- ¡Comandante Hayes de la alerta roja a todos los escuadrones! -

- Aqui Delta uno, escuadrón Skull, Apolo y Bermellón, confirme su contraataque en cuarto cuadrante - escuche los afirmativos de los lideres mientras el Capitan a lado de mi veía mi radar - Señor los escuadrones están alejando al enemigo de la nave - El Capitan parecia desconfiado

- ¡Señor fuerzas enemigas están empezando atacarnos por la retaguardia! -

- ¡Teniente Grant active los gladiadores! -

- ¡Si señor! - los impactos empezaron a sentirse en la superficie de la nave, los gladiadores intentaban replegar los pods enemigos, pero eran demasiado grandes y lentos, en unos minutos varios destruidos fueron destruidos por los zentraedi - El segundo grupo de defensa ha sido eliminado -

- ¡Están llegando de todas partes! - Vanesa mostraba en su pantalla como los pods empezaban a rodear la nave

- ¡Escuadrón Apolo el enemigo se aproxima por la punta del ala derecha!¡necesitamos apoyo! -

- ¡Lo siento Comandante Hayes, pero no podemos salir del sector, nos tienen rodeados! - verifique la posición de los demás escuadrones, parecían estar igual de atrapados

- ¡Comandante Hayes, mi escuadrón esta libre!¡vamos para allá! - Rick no me dio tiempo para contestar, lo escuche dar las órdenes a su escuadrón para proteger la nave.

Los subordinados de Rick eran demasiado contrastantes, uno quien yo creía se trataba del sargento Ben Dixon era demasiado imprudente, intentaba hacer maniobras peligrosas para despistar al enemigo pero lo único que conseguía era ponerse en la linea de fuego, en mas de una ocasión vi como Rick interceptaba el ataque con su varitech para lograr salvarlo de una muerte segura.

En cambio el segundo piloto, Maximilian Sterling, era algo extraordinario de ver, jamas había visto a un piloto maniobrar con tanta agilidad y destreza, en solo diez minutos derribo a ocho pods enemigos. La atención que tenia sobre el, se interrumpió rápidamente, Sammie nos informaba que la punta norte de la nave también ya estaba siendo atacada.

- ¡Capitán, los escuadrones no pueden detenerlos más! - Claudia ya estaba pasando a la histeria y yo no tardaba en unirme a ella, al paso que íbamos nos destruirían.

- ¿que están haciendo? - el Capitán Gloval pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos, intentaba analizar lo que sucedía - Por que nos están atacando con tanto ahínco - era verdad lo que el Capitán notaba, de todos los meses que llevábamos peleando con ellos, era la primera ves que se mostraban tan violentos.

Cuando el ataque apuntaba a que perderíamos, algo extraño sucedió. Empezó a generarse una señal en todo el sector, era como una onda que poco a poco empezó a atraer y sacar a las naves enemigas del ataque como si se tratara de un iman atrayendo a todos los pods.

- ¿Por que se retiran? - seguí viendo mis radares, y el Capitán fue quien me mostró lo que sucedía

- No se están retirando, los están haciendo dejar la batalla en contra de su voluntad - el regreso a su asiento - quizá solo sea una idea mía, pero me parece que estos zentraedi que nos atacaron no son los mismos que nos han estado atacando desde nuestra salida de la órbita de Plutón.

- Comandante Hayes, ordene que el escuadrón Skull y Bermellón extiendan su patrullaje por un par de horas más - esa si que era mala suerte para Rick

- Lider Skull y Lider Bermellón, su regreso se ha reprogramado para las veintidós horas -

- ¡Genial Comandante Hayes, la felicito por siempre encontrar una forma para fastidiarme la vida! - todos escucharon las palabras de Rick, el enojo mío regreso con doble intensidad, lo mataría, esta vez una guardia lo esperaría en el hangar para llevarlo a su arresto, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Roy intervino.

- Teniente Hunter es la última vez que quiero escucharlo decir ese tipo de comentarios, las ordenes se cumplen al pie de la letra. ¡Disculpese con la Comandante Hayes! - todos, incluyendome nos quedamos helados, era la primera vez que escuchábamos a Roy tan molesto y sobre todo exigiendo seguir las ordenes sin discutir. Rick se quedo mudo luego de la intervención de Roy y luego de unos minutos mas termino por disculparse

- Le pido una disculpa Comandante Hayes -

- Lamento su comportamiento Lisa, hablare con el. ¡Skull uno fuera! - apenas me dio tiempo de asentir, estaba impresionada, primero por el regaño de Roy, segundo por que me había defendido, y tercero por que Rick por primera vez me había pedido disculpas.

- Roy te quiere Hayes - Claudia me dio una sonrisa que me mejoro muchísimo el animo, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y trate de calmarme.

- Mas bien es su forma de agradecer las noches que invadió nuestra barraca ¿no Claudia? - las dos soltamos la carcajada, me estire e hice el cierre de turno.

El ataque no solo frustro la asistencia de Rick a la fiesta de Minmey, tambien las chicas del puente no pararon de quejarse y lamentarse por haberse perdido la famosa fiesta. Yo después de un dia espantosamente largo y lleno de corajes provocados por Rick me sali del puente, me sentia exhausta, como si algo me hubiera quitado mi paz mental y en cierta forma eso era cierto. Rick Hunter empezaba a ser un protagonista peculiar en mi vida.

* * *

Mi tormento producido por la fiesta de Minmey no termino ese día, me siguió torturando a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno. Cuando llegue a la cafetería, me pedí mi clásico cafe y unas tostadas francesas, empezaba a saborear la bebida cuando las chicas del puente, Claudia y Roy invadieron mi mesa.

- ¿Tostadas francesas? buena elección, harán que te endulcen el día - Claudia me dio un beso en la mejilla para saludarme mientras yo intentaba ignorar su comentario, aunque eso no paso desapercibido por Roy.

- Deberías pedirlas diario, ayer parecias un demonio -

- Y si sigues molestando hoy sere como cien demonios juntos - Roy solto la carcajada y robo de mi plato una de las tostadas - ¡hey! - lo mire con mi mirada mas letal cuando lo vi darle la mordida

- Ya, ya no empiecen a pelear - gire mi vista para ver a Claudia de forma acusadora

- ¡Se robo mi desayuno! - Claudia llamo al mesero y pidió otra orden mientras Roy y yo peleábamos por la mitad de tostada que quedaba en mi plato.

- Ya paren de pelear. Tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar, les diremos el reporte completo sobre los dulces dieciséis de Minmey - en cuanto escuche el nombre senti de mi malhumor regresar, Kim lo noto pero me ignoro por completo

- Bien ¿por donde empezamos? - Kim puso cara de análisis - ¡El vestido! dicen que uso un vestido entalladisimo color rojo

- Eso no es lo peor Kim, dicen que el escote de una de sus piernas era tan alto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación - Vanesa se paro de la mesa y nos señalo la altura en donde supuestamente estaba la abertura del vestido de Minmey. Levante una ceja, si era cierto, en verdad que no dejo nada a la imaginación

- Hey, tiene piernas bonitas, merece presumirlas - Claudia le dio un golpe a Roy en cuanto termino de hablar.

- ¡y su peinado!¡parecia la princesa Amidala de la guerra de las galaxias! - la carcajada fue general cuando escuchamos la critica de Sammie, hice lo imposible por ocultar mi risa, pero al final no lo logre.

- ¿Vamos chicas no sean tan duras con ella, que ustedes no recuerdan su fiesta de dulces dieciséis? - Roy fue quien después de la risa intento defenderla pero se distrajo de su intento cuando vio a Rick entrar a la cafetería y en cuanto lo vio empezó hacerle señas para que se sentara con nosotros.

Cuando Rick llego hasta nuestra mesa intente ignorarlo por completo, luego de nuestra pelea en la oficina y sus disculpas por la red táctica no habíamos hablado y honestamente no tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

- Sientate, estamos empezando a desayunar - Roy se levanto y logro hacerle lugar en frente de mi, vi que me miro fugazmente pero yo concentre mi atención en el cafe que bebia - ¿lograste llegar a la fiesta de Minmey? - Rick nego con su cabeza

- Solo pase a felicitarla y a darle su regalo - Los ojos de Kim se abrieron en cuanto escucho la palabra regalo.

- ¿Que le regalaste? - Rick bajo la mirada y se encogió de hombros, no parecia tener muchos animos de hablar

- Solo fue un detalle -

- ¡Ahhhh recuerdo cuando tuve mi fiesta de dieciséis! - Kim suspiro soñadoramente mientras el resto de nosotros sonreíamos por su reacción - Fue una fiesta pequeña, mis padres no podían hacer algo muy grande, pero ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida -

- Yo no tuve fiesta, nunca me gusto eso de las celebraciones - Vanesa ajusto sus lentes y siguió bebiendo de su malteada

- ¿Y tu Lisa, tuviste fiesta? - Sammie me miro con curiosidad mientras todos me volteaban a ver

- Eh...bueno...algo sencillo - mis recuerdos volaron a la cena que mi padre organizo en la base militar, y la sonrisa que asomo a mi rostro al recordar que ahi había conocido a Karl me delato frente a todos

- Esa sonrisa no sale por una fiesta sencilla - Claudia me sonrío y pudo notar que esa reacción mía solo salía cuando Karl estaba involucrado, tome de mi café y trate de hacer un gesto de indiferencia

- Lisa ¡Cuéntanos! - las chicas empezaron a insistirme tanto que no tuve otra opción que contarles

- Mi padre organizo una fiesta, yo no tenia muchos ánimos de asistir por que la gran mayoría de los invitados eran amigos de mis padres...pero ahí fue donde conocí a Karl - de los que estaban ahí solo dos personas conocían mi historia con Karl, y ellos eran Roy y Claudia. De pronto Rick pareció interesado en la platica, y dude por unos segundos en si seria conveniente hablar del tema, al final lo hice.

- ¿Quién era Karl? - Sammie fue quien me hizo la pregunta, respire y deje la taza sobre la mesa

- El fue mi prometido, fuimos novios durante casi tres años, íbamos a casarnos, pero el fue transferido a Marte y murió hace cinco años en el ataque a la base Sarah - hablar de su muerte fue algo surreal para mi, por que por primera vez no sentí ese nudo en la garganta cada vez que yo lo recordaba, mire a Claudia y ella me sonrío. Quizá yo ya lo estaba olvidando. El resto de la mesa se quedo en silencio, las chicas de pronto habían bajado sus miradas y Rick me veía detenidamente...supuse que ahora entendía mi comportamiento en la base Sarah unos meses atrás - Quiten esa cara, eso paso hace mucho tiempo - Termine mi café y me puse de pie - Ya les contare la historia completa. Me adelantare a mi oficina, aun tengo reportes que revisar -

Deje mi parte de la cuenta y me dirigí a mi oficina, de pronto me había sentido un tanto de incomoda y podía estar segura que no había sido por el tema de Karl, mas bien había sido por la mirada que Rick me había dirigido luego de hablar de mi ex-prometido. Llegue a mi oficina con la extraña sensación de haber destapado una especie de caja de Pandora, me senté en mi escritorio y me concentre en los reportes que tenía que autorizar. Luego de una media hora, los golpes en mi puerta me hicieron levantar mi vista y al saber que Rick era quien me buscaba sentí mariposas en mi estomago.

- Teniente Hunter ¿que se le ofrece? - hable con mi voz mas oficial

- Comandante yo quería...- suspiro y bajo su mirada - yo quería pedirle una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer, no debí hablarle de la forma en que lo hice, y jamas debí arrojarle la solicitud. Si desea darme un castigo con gusto lo aceptare, me lo merezco - me dejo sorprendida, ese no era el Rick Hunter que yo conocía

- Teniente...- trate de relajarme y le hice una seña para que el también se sentara - Rick - su mirada se elevo a mis ojos, parecía igual de sorprendido que yo por el hecho de que ambos teníamos la guardia baja - Se que hay muchas cosas que nos hacen tener diferencias considerables, pero quiero que entiendas que nada de lo que yo hago lo hago con el propósito de molestarte o de hacerte la vida difícil - recargo sus codos sobre su rodillas -

- Lo se...todo lo de Minmey me descontrolo mucho - estuve a punto de pedirle que se retirara, pero la forma en la que estaba sentado frente a mi me hacia ver que su animo no era el mejor -

- Lamento que no hayas podido llegar a la fiesta, no negué tu solicitud por querer amargarte el día, pero debes de entender que en estas circunstancias el deber esta primero. Somos responsables de setenta mil civiles, no podemos detenernos a pensar en nuestros intereses - el se encogió de hombros

- ¿Por algo tenemos superiores no? para que nos hagan recordar a los mas tontos nuestro deber - ambos nos sonreímos - A veces pienso que yo no soy tan especial para ella - tomo una hoja de papel de mi escritorio y comenzó a doblarla distraídamente - todos los pilotos del hangar hablan de lo bien que se la pasaron y de lo emocionante que fue bailar con ella - arranco un pedazo de papel y lo arrojo al piso - y pensé que yo seria el único que bailaría con ella ¡que tonto! -

- ¿no crees que estas exagerando? -

- ¡nah! mas bien yo no soy tan especial para ella como yo lo pensaba - siguió arrancando pedazos a la hoja mientras yo veía como mi oficina poco a poco se convertía en un basurero - la diferencia de edades entre ella y yo tampoco ayuda - no pude evitar reirme, en cuanto el me escucho me puso cara de reproche

- ¿cuantos años tienes?¿diecinueve? -

- Veinte - le arrebate lo que quedaba de la hoja antes de que terminara por hacer un desastre mayor, el en cuanto vio su tiradero comenzó a levantar los trozos de papel

- Karl tenia la edad que tengo ahora cuando lo conocí - sus ojos volvieron a mostrar la misma atención que en la cafetería - Veinticuatro - hice cálculos mentales - Síp, yo tenia dieciséis y el veinticuatro - El rostro de Rick se mostró sorprendido

- Vaya, no se si estoy sorprendido por que te interesaras en un hombre mucho mayor que tu o por descubrir que no tienes cuarenta años - me reí

- Siempre tan elocuente Hunter - ahora era yo quien bromeaba con el

- Lisa ¿las medallas que uno recibe son importantes? - el cambio de tema me tomo por sorpresa, primero hablabamos de la fiesta de Minmey y ahora ¿de medallas?

- ¿Hablas de las medalla militares? - el asintió - Bueno, supongo que el significado que cada persona les da es diferente, pero he conocido a muchas personas que llevan sus medallas como recordatorio de su historia militar, como un marca que les hace tener presente lo que son y en lo que se han tenido que convertir gracias a la milicia - recordé las medallas que mi padre llevaba en su saco el día que mi madre murió, nunca le pregunte por que las había ganado

- tu ¿tienes medallas? - un rubor notorio para Rick cubrió mis mejillas

- Solo dos -

- ¿y las conservas? - asentí suavemente

- ¿por que me estas preguntando estas cosas? - ahora fue el quien termino ruborizandose

- Bueno, es que anoche le regale mi medalla Titanium a Minmey y bueno, como yo soy como un militar improvisado, quería saber si las medallas son importantes - hablo tan bajito que me pareció notar cierto aire de vergüenza, lo observe fijamente y tuve una sensación extraña.

- Bueno ya te lo dije, nosotros somos los que le damos el valor emocional a las medallas, y si decidiste regalarsela a Minmey, es por que ella es importante - el se encogió de hombros, yo regrese mi atención a los documentos que estaba reuniendo -

- Gracias por escucharme, me siento raro hablando de estas cosas con mi oficial superior - se puso se pie y se dirigió a la puerta - Lamento que tu prometido haya muerto en la base Sarah - sus palabras fueron sinceras, lo podía notar por la forma en que su mirada parecía oscurecerse

- Gracias - ya era hora de irme al puente, tome las carpetas y lo alcance en la puerta - Si hay algo que he aprendido, es que la vida nunca se equivoca. Si Minmey es la mujer para ti nada podrá evitar que así sea - bajo su mirada al suelo como si tratara de analizar lo que yo había dicho, luego se unos segundos empezó a caminar - Teniente - el volteo una vez mas, observandome con sus ojos azules - Soy tu oficial superior, pero también puedo ser tu amiga - el dejo salir una sonrisa que me hizo sentir que el corazón se me aceleraba, se cuadro frente a mi haciendo la Venia, mientras yo me quedaba parada en el umbral de la puerta observandolo correr en dirección al hangar y pensando en lo que acaba de decir. ¿Deseaba ser su amiga?

* * *

Las cosas dentro de la nave empezaron a tornarse difíciles, en últimos dias se suscitaron incidentes con los civiles, pelas callejeras, robos, asaltos a establecimientos, destrucción a las areas comunes y manifestaciones de diversos grupos que nos exigían a los militares apresurar el regreso a la Tierra. Después de tener que intervenir varias veces el Capitan Gloval me mando llamar junto con el Dr. Lang para saber el reporte de las cosas.

- Debemos encontrar una forma de crear una distracción para los civiles -

- Capitán ya no podemos hacer nada mas, hemos abierto parques, centros comerciales, casinos, bares, infinidad de posibilidades para que los civiles encuentren entretenimiento y se sientan como si estuvieran en la isla Macross - el Dr. Lang parecía molesto, pocas veces se le veía con ese estado de animo. Del tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo siempre lo veía trabajando en sus investigaciones y nuevos programas, solo hablaba con el cuando requería información o para presentarnos informes de la situación de la nave, nunca, jamas se involucraba en temas que no tuvieran que ver con sus programas de desarrollo.

- Bueno hay un factor que no debemos olvidar - el giro su vista para verme - Me refiero a que no hay que olvidar que estar dentro de esta nave significa vivir en constante peligro, aunque la ciudad sea una replica de lo que había en la Isla Macross, los civiles viven con un miedo constante llevamos casi seis meses en órbita, lidiando con ataques diarios, haciendo sonar las alarmas de emergencia todo el tiempo, para personas que siempre vivieron en una Isla aislada del mundo vivir en una situación así debe ser difícil -

- Comandante todos estamos conscientes del estrés que vivimos todos los días. No ha descubierto el hilo de oro, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar nuestro estatus actual - la forma en que Lang me hablo me hizo sentir la apatía que el sentía por tratar con un tema como ese

- Lang, calma por favor - el Capitán intervino en la sentencia que el Dr. Lang me había dado. Encendió su pipa y puso su cara de análisis, luego de unos minutos un gruñido se produjo en la garganta del científico

- Quizá el concurso Miss Macross pueda ayudar como distractor -

- ¿Concurso? - por como me vio Lang pareció que hubiera hecho una pregunta sumamente tonta

- ¿Que usted no es de Isla Macross? - negué con mi cabeza

- Estaba por cumplir once meses en la Isla -

- ¿de que base proviene? -

- Wyoming - levanto una ceja, como si acabara de descubrir algo - ¿fue ahí de donde usted se graduo? - negue rapidamente

- Es un un concurso anual en donde se elige a Señorita Macross, no tiene nada del otro mundo, pero es un evento que esperan todo el año, ahora por razones extraordinarias se tuvo que cancelar. Quizá seria buen momento para retomarlo -

- Es una excelente idea Lang ¿crees que se pueda construir un auditorio? -

- Sin problemas, le diré a mi equipo que se ponga de acuerdo con el departamento de construcción -

- Perfecto, comandante Hayes, llame a la televisora y dígales que preparen el concurso ellos se encargaran del resto - Me puse de pie junto con Lang, el Capitan Gloval tenia otra junta con los jefes de departamentos de defensa, salimos de la oficina, en cuanto estuvimos fuera le hice un gesto para despedirme.

- Comandante Hayes ¿ya tiene planes para la comida? -

- Pensaba en ir a la cafetería de la base -

- ¿Le molestaría que la acompañe? -

- No, claro que no -

Caminamos en silencio hacia la cafetería de la base, me sentía un tanto extrañada por que me hubiera pedido rato para comer, pero pensé que quizá necesitaba hablarme de algo relacionado con la algún prototipo, siendo yo la mano derecha del Capitán si algo se me decía a mi, era información que iría directo a Gloval. Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas cerca del mirador, ordenamos y me quede en silencio.

- Comandante, le pido una disculpa por mi actitud en la junta con Gloval, pero no soy bueno para estas cuestiones socio-políticas -

- No se preocupe, entiendo que todos estamos tensos - me permití observarlo por unos minutos. Era un hombre joven, yo le calculaba unos treinta y cinco años, tenia cabello oscuro, piel blanca y sus ojos eran enmarcados por unas ojeras que demostraban desvelos continuos

- Ahora que se que usted proviene de la base Wyoming, y pongo un poco mas atención a su apellido, me doy cuenta de algo, usted es hija del Almirante Hayes ¿verdad? - por muy tonto que parezca me sentí descubierta, dentro de la nave los únicos que sabían de mi relación con el Almirante eran Claudia, Roy y el Capitán Gloval, así que me sorprendió saber que alguien mas supiera de mi familia -

- ¿mi padre se lo dijo? - negó con su cabeza

- No supe de usted por medio del Almirante Hayes - dio un buen bocado a su comida antes de volver hablar

- Hace poco mas de seis años conocí a alguien que me hablo de la hija del Almirante Hayes, era unos años mas joven que yo, pero era brillante. Lo conocí durante una presentación y me asombro tanto su trabajo que lo invite para formar parte de mi equipo de desarrollo para los primeros modelos varitech - una especie de flashback me atravesó la mente, recordé una conversación con Karl la noche de su cumpleaños _"Hace unos días conocí a un científico ruso, esta dirigiendo un proyecto con una nueva tecnología y me ha invitado a trabajar con su equipo",_ no le volví a prestar atención hasta que escuche de su boca el nombre de mi exprometido - Karl Riber fue quien me hablo de usted -

- Usted es el cientifico Ruso... - hable mas para mi misma que para que el me escuchara, el Dr. Lang me sonrío - Karl me hablo de usted, me dijo que lo había invitado a ser parte del proyecto varitechs -

- ¿Que vueltas da la vida no lo cree? seis años después me vengo a encontrar con la mujer de la que el me hablaba tanto - intente sonreír, pero no lo logre - Lamento traerle malos recuerdos

- No son malos recuerdos, solo que me siento extraña de hablar de Karl con usted -

- ¿Que sucedió Comandante? el ya había aceptado para estar en mi programa, pero a ultima hora cancelo su solicitud - una mirada amarga me enmarco el rostro - El podría estar con nosotros en estos momentos, podría haber hecho aportaciones significativas al proyecto Varitechs -

- Si el estuviera aqui, yo jamas hubiera ingresado al ejercito. Es curioso, el se fue a Marte para huir de la guerra y yo me hice militar para seguirlo. A los dos nos salieron mal los planes - jugué un poco con la ensalada que tenia en frente

- Es una lastima que Riber haya desperdiciado su talento de esa forma - de pronto sentí mis ojos húmedos y el Dr. Lang lo noto - Aunque siempre he creído que las cosas suceden por algo. No podría imaginarme en esta nave sin usted como primer oficial - una especie de sonrisa asomo a mi rostro. Era verdad, yo no me imaginaba en ningún otro lugar, yo ya no podía concebir mi vida fuera del ejercito.

Hablar con el Dr. Lang de Karl me hizo conocer una parte que yo jamas logre conocer de el, ya que fuera de nuestra relación rara vez hablábamos de su trabajo, yo era muy joven para entender lo que el hacia dentro de la base. Pero esa tarde, Lang me hizo saber que él realmente fue brillante, me hizo sentirme orgullosa por el, me hizo descubrir que fuera de su arrebato para irse a Marte, el fue un científico que podría haber tenido una carrera brillante. Esa fue la primera vez que yo converse con Lang, y durante los siguientes años el se convirtió en una de las personas de mayor confianza para mi, fue la persona que apoyo mis ideales y mis propuestas, fue el impulsor de nuevas tecnologías, fue en muchos sentidos uno de mis principales consejeros.

* * *

El concurso señorita Macross tuvo el efecto que el Capitán esperaba, todo los civiles de pronto se encontraron emocionados por los anuncios televisivos que se proyectaban en toda la nave, de acuerdo a los reportes entregados por los organizadores el éxito era tal que habían registrado a ciento cincuenta participantes y más de dos mil asistentes. Así que luego de semanas de publicidad extrema el concurso estaba por iniciar, y todas en el puente veíamos la transmisión del concurso a la par de nuestro turno.

- ¿No es maravilloso? Jamás crei que pudiera producir un evento como ese - Claudia y yo veiamos detenidamente la pantalla, aquello no parecia el Sdf-1

- Y fue totalmente producido por la gente de Macross - el locutor inicio por presentar a los jueces, y Vanesa soltó la carcajada cuando vimos en pantalla el rostro del Capitán Gloval con su ya singular cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Sabes Claudia? jamas me había percatado de lo atractivo que es el Capitan - lo vi detenidamente y ciertamente era un hombre guapo, la combinación de sus ojos azules y el matiz de su piel le daban una imagen nada mala.

- Tienes mucha razón - ella llevo su mano a la altura de su barbilla para observar mejor el televisor - de joven debió ser todo un rompe corazones - se alejo a su consola y me salió con una de sus tonterías - y ¿por que tu no entraste al concurso?¿tuviste miedo de la competencia? - me gire para verla con cara de fastidio mientras ella sonreía ampliamente, le fascinaba molestarme. Estaba por defenderme cuando Vanesa nos informo que sus radares detectaban una nave enemiga cerca de nuestro cuadrante.

- Parece ser solo una nave de reconocimiento por que no están haciendo maniobras para atacarnos -

- ¿Que grupo tiene guardia esta noche? - Claudia me pregunto mientras yo revisaba las listas, y al ver el nombre, el estomago se me revolvió

- El grupo Bermellón…genial…si Hunter casi se mata por haberlo hecho faltar al cumpleaños de Minmey, esta vez me asesinara a sangre fria si lo saco de la nave y lo hago perderse el concurso….dejame ver si puedo hacer que otro escuadrón lo cubra. Empece a revisar las listas de nuevo, pero Claudia me quito las hojas y me miro realmente sorprendida

- ¡Lisa no hay tiempo para eso!¡tiene que hacerse cargo de su deber! Me extraña que una mujer como tu, tema de la reacción de un simple piloto - sonreí de manera resignada

- Solo quiero evitar una pelea con el - termine llamando al hangar para informarle que tendría que salir a una revisión anticipada. Pero los técnicos de la pista me informaron que el aun no se presentaba al servicio de guardia - ¿como que aun no llega? - colgué y no me quedo de otra mas que pedir que lo vocearan por el altavoz principal de la nave. Luego de unos minutos el mismo se comunico por teléfono conmigo -

- Aqui Teniente Rick Hunter - la videoconferencia se abrió y lo vi dentro de una caseta telefonica, su despreocupación hizo que perdiera la paciencia

- Teniente Hunter ¿que sucede con usted?¡tiene guardia!¿lo olvido? - el apenas pudo inventarme una excusa

- Estaba cenando -

- Reportese de inmediato en la pista Prometheus -

- Si, si si…deja de ponerte malhumorada - cerro la comunicación y me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Luego de los protocolos de despegue, Rick se comunico al puente para informarnos que estaba saliendo de la nave

- Rick Hunter, lider de escuadrón Bermellón, despegando - mire el código de registro de su VT y tuve ganas de mandarlo a la hoguera

- Teniente Hunter los nuevos modelos de Varitech no deben utilizarse a menos que sea una misión especial -

- Me equivoque - su respuesta fue tan cortante que me pareció que mas bien lo que quería era hacer era ignorarme

- No me parece una respuesta adecuada Teniente Hunter -

- Ya deja de regañarme y dame las coordenadas del enemigo -

- Las coordenadas son 545 por 790 en el sector.. - la comunicación se corto, intente abrir el canal, pero solo podía ver estática, luego de cambiar de frecuencia logre comunicarme con el - Cambie al canal tres - pero no pareció escucharme, volví a abrir el canal - Nuestras telecomunicaciones parecen estar congestionadas utilizare inducción lasser -

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡si eso la hace muy feliz adelante! - después de lograr establecer comunicación note que el movía sus manos desesperadamente y podía ver a leguas de distancia que estaba ansioso

- Pareces tenso ¿que pasa? - trate de hablarle mas jovialmente en un intento de no tensar las cosas entre nosotros

- Nada, me siento bien - la comunicación se volvió a cortar, intente recuperar la señal, pero me fue imposible. Rick para mis radares estaba perdido, luego de casi una hora de no saber de el empece a preocuparme.

- El enemigo ya no aparece en el radar, seguro el teniente Hunter logro destruirlos - Sammie nos informo rapidamente y encendió el canal televisivo - volvamos a ver el concurso - segui intentando comunicarme con Rick pero nada - vaya ya están en el final, daran el resultado - Sammie y las chicas se amontonaban en la pantalla de Kim

- No entiendo por que Rick no regresa de su patrullaje - busque de nuevo en mis radares pero no había señales de el

- Quizá esta viendo el concurso desde su VT y por eso se esta demorando -

- No, no lo creo ¿y si está herido? - Claudia no pareció darle mucha importancia a mi preocupación y mucho menos las chicas que detrás de mi empezaron a discutir sobre las finalistas

- ¡Sabia que Jan Morris llegaría a la final! -

- Para mi que harán trampa Vans, eso debe ser solo una estrategia para hacerle publicidad a Jan - Kim hablo con recelo

- Aun con que se trate de eso, ella es muy bonita. No creo que haya alguna chica que pueda hacerle competencia

- Mmmm no estaría tan segura de eso Sammie, la chica del restaurante chino parece ser una rival peligrosa - Claudia señalo en la pantalla a Minmey

- ¿finalista? - deje mis controles para ver la pantalla. Y si, efectivamente, la famosísima Minmey estaba dentro de las cuatro finalistas. Hice un gesto de fastidio y regrese a mi consola.

- No te cae bien ¿verdad? - Claudia intento hacerme platica, pero yo estaba más interesada en tener noticias de Rick

- No tendría por que caerme bien ¿o si? - ella no me dijo nada, pero yo me quede pensando en mi respuesta, no había alguna razón para que Minmey me cayera mal. Una señal interrumpió mis pensamientos

- Aquí Bermellón Uno a Delta Uno, me dieron. Estuve inconsciente un rato, pero ya voy de regreso - su voz hizo eco en mi cabeza, y por mas que lo intente, no logre pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rick y mi creciente apatía por Minmey, la mujer…. de la que el estaba enamorado.

* * *

¡Hola!¿Cómo están? Tengo que pedirles una disculpa por la demora para publicar el siguiente capitulo, pero mi muso se me puso rebelde y me hizo escribir otras cosas :S asi que me despegue un poco de lo que llevaba de la siguiente entrega de Memorias. Pero he de decir que no me quejo de que mi muso me haya llevado a otros rumbos :D

Bueno, seguro notaron que yo cambie todo lo sucedido con la fiesta de Minmey, aquí yo no deje que Rick lograra asistir muajajajajaja (me cae mal, así que tenia que desquitarme de alguna forma) En fin, gracias por los que siguen leyendo, por los nuevos lectores que han encontrado esta pequeñísimo intento de historia :P y por supuesto a Sary.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, reclamos, porras, todo saben que siempre lo recibo con los brazos abiertos ;)

Les quiere,  
Reneé


	14. Juego a Ciegas

Las últimas batallas habían causado en el Sdf-1 bajas importantes, no solo en los escuadrones que salían a luchar, sino en los sistemas básicos de la nave, la mayoría de nuestros radares y sistemas de comunicación estaban dañados, la única opción que teníamos para repararlos era solicitar claves especiales que solo las podría proporcionar el cuartel de la Tierra Unida, así que luego de un par de días y de varias pruebas del Dr. Lang logramos establecer contacto con el cuartel general para solicitar la información.

- Señor, estoy recibiendo un señal prioridad uno proveniente del cuartel general del a Tierra Unida – todos volteamos a ver los controles de Sammie y yo en lo particular sentí cierto nerviosismo, mi padre estaba en ese cuartel

- Lisa ¿puedes abrir la comunicación desde tu consola? – asentí rápidamente y abrí las frecuencias necesarias

"Cuartel general de la Tierra al Sdf-1, adelante" – lo primero que escuchamos fue la voz de una mujer, luego un hombre tomo el micrófono y se dirigió al Capitán – "Capitán Gloval dada la posibilidad de que nuestra seguridad haya sido violada y esta transmisión interceptada por el enemigo no puedo enviarle la información que solicita respecto a los sistemas de apoyo para restaurar sus radares generales. Afortunadamente las fuerzas enemigas parecen estar más interesadas en seguir al Sdf-1 que en atacarnos. En consecuencia se les ordena mantenerlos en el espacio y no volver a la Tierra hasta nuevo aviso, necesitamos tiempo para poder prepararnos para un ataque masivo" – todos escuchamos claramente la transmisión, pero simplemente no terminábamos de creer las órdenes que estábamos recibiendo

- ¡Desgraciados, hijos de perra, quieren que actuemos como señuelos! – Claudia escupió las palabras demasiado tarde, apenas se dio cuenta del lenguaje que acababa de utilizar se disculpo de inmediato con el Capitán – Lo siento Señor, no quería hablar de esa forma -

- Tranquila Claudia, comprendo tu sentimiento – el Capitán llevo su mano hasta su barbilla – Es una tontería lo que nos piden, pero si necesitamos ayudarles a ganar tiempo -

- Lo que no logro entender, es porque esta vez el enemigo no bloqueo nuestra comunicación Capitán, han estado interfiriendo en todas nuestras comunicaciones previas – gire mi cuerpo para verlo, para mí las tácticas del enemigo ya no tenían sentido. Me tenían demasiado confundida

- Me parece Comandante Hayes que están actuando con más astucia y solo desean interceptar toda la información para obtener un panorama más claro y poder definir una estrategia de ataque.

Regrese mi atención a los controles, teníamos una batalla en curso y tres de nuestros escuadrones estaban fuera, el Teniente Hunter abrió la comunicación conmigo.

- Aquí Teniente Hunter, el escuadrón Bermellón va de regreso -

- Sdf-1 llamando a Teniente Hunter líder del grupo Bermellón, no tienen autorización para regresar -

- Uno de mis elementos recibió un impacto severo – revise el sistema de control del Varitech del que él me hablaba y confirme que no era una falla crítica, solo tenía fuga en uno de los almacenes de enfriamiento del caza

- La nave no parece estar muy dañada Teniente, preferiría que continuaran con el patrullaje – al canal entro el piloto del caza averiado

- Señor, le aseguro que mi caza no está en estado crítico -

- Yo seré quien juzgue eso Teniente Dixon. Soy el líder y el responsable de la seguridad de mis hombres ¿no Comandante Hayes? Así que llevaré de regreso a mi escuadrón – sabía que él estaba usando el regaño que yo le había dado unos días atrás para llevarme la contra

- ¿Quiere decir Teniente Hunter que deliberadamente desobedecerá mis instrucciones? -

- Comandante Hayes, parece haber olvidado lo que aprendió en la academia, aquí no hay atmósfera y el más insignificante daño puede resultar fatal, mientras usted puede sentirse segura jugando con nuestras vidas desde su consola, dando toda clase de instrucciones. Así que yo no pienso colocar a mis hombres en un peligro así – como odiaba cuando el tomaba esa actitud, lo detestaba, me hacia brincar como ostra bañada con limón

- ¿Quién se cree usted para darme instrucciones a mí, Teniente Hunter? – la mirada de Rick estaba igual de desafiante que la mía, y podría haber seguido con mis ataques a ese cabeza dura, pero Roy intervino de nuevo en nuestra pequeña pelea, parecía estarse convirtiendo en el juez de nuestros juicios.

- Basta Comandante Hayes, en esta ocasión el Teniente Hunter tiene toda la razón. Escuadrón Bermellón los autorizo para regresar al Sdf-1 y Teniente Hunter, cuidado con lo que dice, no quisiera tener otra platica con usted como la de hace unas semanas. Skull Uno fuera – ya no quise decir nada, en el fondo tenía que admitir que el pilotete ese tenía razón

- Bermellón, tiene la pista número 52 libre. Delta uno fuera –

Luego del incidente con Rick continuamos monitoreando la actividad del enemigo, y pude comprobar que de nuevo estaban tramando algo

- Señor el Planeta Phantom ha sido destruido , parece que el enemigo está llevando a cabo pruebas de sus armas -

- Todos los sistemas en alerta Claudia -

- Entendido Señor, todos los sistemas están en alerta –

- Claudia, coloque la barrera de defensa a su máxima capacidad – los sistemas de barrera fueron encendidos, y unos segundos después el disparo del enemigo envolvió a toda la nave.

El primer ataque lo resistimos, pero no tuvimos tiempo para preparar la defensa del segundo disparo, toda la nave vibró y mis controles empezaron arrojar los daños en los diferentes sectores del Sdf-1, de pronto un nuevo ataque empezó a registrarse en mis radares, iba directo a nuestra torre de control

- ¡nos atacan! -

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Envíen los sistemas de defensa a la torre! – no lograron interceptar el disparo, todo el puente se vio envuelto en un estallido estruendoso, el impacto nos hizo caer sobre el suelo mientras que las alarmas de emergencia se encendían por todos lados. Luego de unos minutos, todo pareció terminar

- Comandante Grant confirme que el ataque ya se haya terminado -

- Afirmativo Señor, las naves enemigas ya no están disparando -

Me comunique con la central de comunicaciones, me preocupan los fragmentos del planeta que continuaban estrellándose contra nosotros

- Capitán, acabo de recibir el reporte de nuestro radar. Dicen que tardaremos cuando menos cinco horas en pasar la lluvia de fragmentos de meteoritos -

- Muy bien, Vanessa ¿Puedes mostrarme la situación en el radar de amplio rango? -

- Señor, el radar no parece estar funcionando -

- Eso no es bueno -

Por el ventanal podía ver los restos del planeta, fragmentos de meteoros y algunos Varitechs destruidos, mas vidas perdidas, más destrucción sin sentido. Entonces me pregunte ¿realmente teníamos oportunidad de vencer al enemigo? Habían destruido un planeta entero en minutos, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Me distraje hasta que escuche a Sammie quejarse en voz alta

- ¡No entiendo nada! – gire mi vista para verla, oprimía los botones de su consola de forma desesperada - ¡Aghh! Oye Kim estoy recibiendo una transmisión de lo más rara. Kim levanto su vista de sus controles

- Quizá sea una tele señal que se quedo en el radar luego de la comunicación con el cuartel general de la Tierra -

- Pero…los códigos no son los que maneja la Tierra – ambas empezaron a discutir, una decía que no tenía importancia mientras que la otra seguía insistiendo en la rareza de la señal, luego de varios minutos de estar así, el Capitán Gloval intervino

- ¿Cuál es el problema? -

- Ahh…bueno, no sé si es un problema, pero recibo una transmisión extraña y esa señal no tiene nada que ver con las señales enviadas por la Tierra -

- Bueno, saquémonos de dudas y abra el canal, si es un mensaje en clave lo escucharemos de inmediato -

- Si señor – Sammie traspaso la señal a la bocina principal del puente _"En nombre de las fuerzas Zentraedi, les ordeno que se rindan, el ataque previo fue solo un anticipo de lo que somos capaces. Si quieren vivir ¡ríndanse!"_

- ¡Es una transmisión del enemigo! – El mensaje se repetía una y otra vez, mientras todos en el puente escuchábamos la terrible voz del alienígena

- ¡Ya basta!¡Apágalo Sammie! – El Capitán se puso de pie – Sammie, quiero que los monitorees todo el tiempo -  
- ¿Señor que cree que vayan hacer ahora?

- Me parece obvio Claudia que prepararán otro ataque – él se giro para verme – Lisa, irás a una misión de reconocimiento, te asignare a un escuadrón de Varitechs para que te escolten, necesitamos recuperar las frecuencias del radar – me costó trabajo entender su orden ¿me sacaría de la nave?

- ¡Pero Capitán! -

- ¡Esa es una orden Comandante! – no me quedo de otra más que hacer caso. 

* * *

Unas horas después me encontraba alistándome en el hangar principal para salir a la misión de reconocimiento, me sentía nerviosa, por alguna razón extraña no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rick unas horas antes _"Usted juega con nuestras vidas en la comodidad de su consola"  
_  
- Comandante, su transporte está listo – Salí de la sala de preparación con mi traje listo y me subi al caza que me llevaría. El piloto detrás de mi me saludo amablemente mientras me ajustaba los cinturones

- Teniente ¿sabe que escuadrón nos escoltara? -

- Escuadrón Bermellón Comandante – solté una especie de gruñido

- Genial – el piloto pudo ver mi mal humor, así que mejor decidió ya no preguntarme qué problema tenía yo con que el Bermellón nos escoltara.

Salimos de la pista principal, con los tres Varitechs a nuestros costados, mientras yo ajustaba mi computadora de viaje y verificaba que todos los canales de comunicación estuvieran abiertos. Y al hacer las pruebas el Bermellón Uno se comunicó conmigo

- Que ironía de la vida Comandante, siempre me escogen para protegerla – su voz ya me sonaba más relajada, incluso juguetona. Decidí hacer lo mismo, no necesitábamos una pelea en medio de una misión

- Si que lo es Teniente, al parecer hacemos buen equipo ¿no cree? – Ambos sonreímos

- ¡Están iniciando un ataque sorpresa! – El piloto que conducía el caza en el que yo iba nos hizo girar de manera brusca, tuve que agarrarme de los controles para encontrar un poco de apoyo, pero extrañamente los pods que nos interceptaron se pasaron de largo, me pareció raro

- ¡Iré a darles su merecido! – El teniente Ben Dixon fue el primero en ponerse en posición de ataque

- Ben no los sigas, nuestra misión es proteger a ojo de gato – Rick se pego mas a nuestro costado

- ¡Teniente, se aproximan naves enemigas a las cuatro en punto! – el teniente Sterling también se acerco al otro costado y cubrió nuestro lado derecho

- Bien, Ben permanece a lado de ojo de gato, Max y yo trataremos de alejarlos -

- Pero teniente, no podrán ustedes dos solos – Ben tenía razón, por mas buenos que fueran ellos dos, los pods enemigos los superaban en número

- Yo estaré bien, tengo a un piloto resguardándome. Tienen autorización para ir los tres

- No creo que sea conveniente que se quede sola Comandante Hayes -

- ¡Deje de desobedecer mis órdenes, yo sé cuidarme sola!¡ahora váyanse ya!¡y eso es una orden! –Pude ver en la pantalla que Rick no estaba convencido de mi orden, pero termino llamando a su escuadrón completo para ir contra el enemigo – Bien, empezaremos con las pruebas en el radar, Teniente – descubrí que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba el piloto que me acompañaba - ¿Cuál es su nombre? -

- Thomas Collins Comandante – se escuchaba nervioso, parecía ser uno de los pilotos nuevos

- Bien Thomas, intentare hacer esto rápido para que podamos irnos a casa, necesito que me apoyes con la conducción del Varitech ¿entendido? -

- Si señora – empecé a ingresar los datos a la consola, busque los procedimientos en la computadora de viaje y envié las señales de reconocimiento. El primer punto de señal estaba listo, ahora teníamos que ingresar el siguiente que estaba a unos kilómetros más de distancia

- Cambiaremos de dirección - Thomas giro el caza y nos desplazamos al sector dos – Parece que el ataque ya paso – mire el radar y vi a un punto grande desplazarse con otros puntos más pequeños - un momento, eso es demasiado grande para ser un fragmento planetario - no tuve mucho tiempo para identificar lo que venía hacia nosotros, lo reconocí hasta que estuvimos frente al crucero zentraedi - ¡Thomas aléjate del crucero! – lo tome demasiado desprevenido, en una maniobra para alejarse de la nave enemiga el dejo de monitorear a los fragmentos de asteroides - ¡Cuidado! – ya no pudimos esquivar la roca, sentí el golpe, escuche el fuerte ruido producido por el choque y perdí el conocimiento. 

* * *

Un ruido extraño me empezó a despertar poco a poco, me costó trabajo moverme, tarde unos minutos más en ser totalmente consciente, y al ver alrededor mío, note que el caza estaba golpeado por la parte trasera y Thomas estaba inconsciente - ¡Thomas!¡teniente! – no me respondió y entonces comprendí que el ya se había ido, algo empezó a regresarme al crucero zentraedi. Sentí otro golpe en un costado, y comprobé que el escuadrón de Rick intentaba liberarme de la nave que me introducía a una especie de hangar, pero el intento fue inútil.

- ¡Teniente Hunter, retírese! ¡no se preocupe por mi! – no pareció escucharme, la comunicación del caza en que iba ya no funcionaba. Entramos por la compuerta principal con el escuadrón de Rick tras de nosotros, luego de varios ataques, el pod que me jalaba quedo destruido y mi caza fue liberado. Pero varios soldados empezaron aparecer alrededor de nosotros, mientras Max y Ben disparaban el caza de Rick se acerco hasta mi y rompió la capota del avión para poder sacarme

Abrió la palma de la mano mecánica para que yo me subiera a ella, pero antes de poder subir vi detrás de el a un gigante saltando en dirección a Rick. - ¡Rick!¡Cuidado! – el zentraedi arrojo a Rick unos metros y estaba por atraparme pero Max logro tomarlo por la espalda para inmovilizarlo. Intente correr en dirección opuesta, pero por mas que trataba de mover mis piernas con velocidad no parecia que avanzara mucho

- ¡Comandante Hayes corra! – escuche una explosión detrás de mi, y la gravedad cero me levanto del piso junto con el resto de los escombros, trate de agarrarme de algo pero no lo logre

- ¡Lisa! – la mano del caza de Rick logro tomarme antes de que saliera por el orificio producido por la explosión - ¡ya la tengo Comandante! ¡sujétese! – intente agarrarme de algo, pero el metal era demasiado Liso y la fuerza de la succión me hacia la tarea difícil, Rick tuvo que apretarme más. El caza de Max regreso del techo y se coloco a lado de nosotros

- Comandante Hunter ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Ben esperaba una respuesta, pero Rick estaba demasiado concentrado en cómo me estaba agarrando, me levantaba a la altura de su cabeza para intentar verme más de cerca, algo en la situación me pareció simpática, cruce mis brazos y respondí a Ben

- Traten de perforar el techo con sus láseres – Ben y Max se acercaron hasta la pared, pero Rick seguía viéndome fijamente, sin moverse – ¿Teniente quiere bajarme? podrá admirarme después -

- Ehh…si…si claro…perdón – el caza se arrodillo y me deposito cuidadosamente sobre el suelo

- Ja ja ja, parece que nuestro líder se puso nervioso con usted Comandante Hayes – escuche las risas por los altavoces -

- ¡Cállense los dos! – termine riéndome, mientras Max y Ben seguían molestando a Rick.

Luego de varios minutos el láser de Max se sobrecalentó, ni siquiera habían logrado hacer una abertura. Cambiaron de lugares para continuar con el proceso. Y entonces pude ver como algo se movía en el techo, para cuando vi de que se trataba, el gigante ya había caído sobre la cabeza del caza de Ben, destruyéndolo por completo - ¡Cuidado Rick! – Max se acerco y trato de disparar con su rifle, pero ya no tenían municiones, el gigante luego del ataque al caza de Ben se dirigió hasta Rick y Max para atacarlos.

Rick aventó su cañón para intentar detenerlo, pero el gigante lo esquivo con uno de sus brazos y lo vi volar hasta donde yo estaba - ¡Comandante Cuidado! – no me moví tan rápido como esperaba, caí votada por la fuerza del misil que había impactado sobre el suelo, intente ponerme rápido de pie, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a correr, algo me envolvió y me levanto del suelo - ¡Auxilio, Teniente! -

- ¡Ya tengo a la mujer! – dentro podía escuchar disparos y golpes, las voces de los cazas de Rick y Max gritaban para que me soltaran, pero la persona que me tenía no parecía intimidarse en lo más mínimo.

-¡Ya tengo a otro microniano! – temblé en cuanto escuche las palabras del gigante, era el fin, nos habían atrapado, lo último que vi fue algo que introdujeron a la bolsa en la que me encontraban, una especie de humo empezó a salir del fragmento y volví a perder la conciencia. 

* * *

Los gritos de alguien me despertaron, abrí mis ojos y vi una fuerte luz, a mi lado estaba Ben aun dormido y Rick sentado al lado de el intentando despertarlo

- Teniente Hunter ¿Dónde estamos? -

- ¡Justo donde usted nos llevo Comandante! En las manos del enemigo – Rick se puso de pie y me miro con ojos llenos de reproche. Me puse de pie y camine hasta la pared de vidrio que nos resguardaba

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Teniente? –

- ¡Que por su culpa estamos en este predicamento!¡Por su absurda misión de reconocimiento! -

- ¡un momento!¡yo…yo no decidí hacer esta misión! – intente defenderme de sus acusaciones, pero el siguió con sus reclamos

- ¿Y qué le paso al piloto que la acompañaba? – sus palabras me dolieron, recordé a Thomas, el mismo día que lo había conocido había muerto

- Lo alcanzo un fragmento de meteorito – mis voz se quebró en cuanto termine de hablar y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, yo no había deseado nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, lleve el dorso de mi mano para limpiar mis lagrimas. Rick noto lo que me sucedía y trato de calmarse

- Lo siento Lisa, no tengo por qué hablarle de este modo. Pero tengo la impresión de que hay ciertas misiones que no son para mujeres. La verdad son muy difíciles y créame no es nada personal – sus palabras me dieron en el fondo, ¿Por qué siempre me trataba asi?Como una mujer mal entrenada que no sabía nada, que jugaba a ser soldado, que jugaba con vidas ajenas

- ¡Ahora va a escuchar usted Señor!¡Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que usted haga!¡para eso fui entrenada!¡estuve mucho más tiempo que usted en una academia militar!¡así que no me trate como si fuera una tonta! – el rodo sus ojos

- ¡no sea absurda!¡por que siempre es tan terca! -

- ¡No debería tener que recordarle que era su obligación protegerme!¡Aun cuando llevaba a su cargo un batlepod el enemigo lo hizo polvo!¡así que sus capacidades dejan mucho que desear!¡hay veces que me pregunto cómo llego a ser un líder de escuadrón! -

- ¡Un momento señorita Comandante!¡¿sabe que enfrentarse al enemigo no es un paseo en el parque?¡Hay días que me desesperas! – respire profundo y trate de calmar mi cabeza, a nada llegaríamos si seguíamos peleando así

- Esta bien, está bien, lo siento Rick. Es solo que estoy nerviosa, no tengo idea de que pueda suceder ¿Qué supones que el enemigo planea hacer con nosotros? -

- No lo sé, estoy pensando en mis propios planes – el gruñido de Ben nos hizo voltear la vista, se levantaba estirándose como si acabara de levantarse de un sueño de belleza

- Comandante Hayes, no me perdí del almuerzo ¿o sí? - Rick y yo nos vimos con ojos de "no puedo creerlo" volteamos de nuevo hacia el espacio y nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos.

Recordé que traía una pequeña videocámara, decidí sacarla para poder filmar, si es que lográbamos salir con vida de ese lugar, la información que pudiéramos recopilar seria valiosa. Sentí la enorme presencia de Ben

- ¿Qué es eso? -

- Un micro video, es tan pequeño que ni los enemigos lo encontraron al revisarnos – levante el pequeño aparato y se lo puse en frente, el puso cara de sorpresa

- Woow, sí que es inteligente Comandante Hayes – agradecí su cumplido y le di una sonrisa

- ¡Y de que nos servirá una grabadora de video aquí? – Rick con su particular voz ácida me cuestiono mi instrumento

- Será útil cuando salgamos – cruce mis brazos y trate de ignorarlo

Nos quedamos callados por un rato, y una pequeña vibración me puso alerta, esa sensación yo la conocía

- ¡Iniciaron una trasposición! – los tres caminamos hasta la pared de vidrio y no nos quedo de otra más que ser pacientes, no había forma de escapar, lo único que nos quedaba era esperar a que los enemigos regresaran a buscarnos. Terminamos sentados pensando lo peor y a la vez esperando un milagro

- La verdad me gustaría saber a dónde nos llevan estos monstruos -

- Francamente yo no estoy tan ansioso por averiguarlo Ben – mire mi reloj de mano, e hice cálculos -  
- Han pasado casi diez días terrestres desde que iniciamos la trasposición, ya deben darnos por muertos -

- ¡¿tanto? – Ambos hombres me miraron sorprendidos, como si les hubiera dicho que yo era en realidad un hombre -

- Si, es demasiado, pero el tiempo parece permanecer inmóvil cuando se genera una trasposición -

- ¡Caracoles!¡Minmey ya debe haber tenido su debut!¡yo que quería verla! – la mirada triste de Rick me hizo darme cuenta de que esa jovencita realmente le importaba, sus ojos azules parecían llenarse de melancolía de solo pensar lo lejos que estaba de ella. Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y se quedo ahí, en silencio. Me sentí mal por él.

- La trasposición ya se ha detenido -

- Quizás llegamos a su base ¿no crees? – gire mi rostro para ver a Rick, era probable que estuviéramos en su central. Analizaba la información cuando de pronto un grito de Ben me hizo ver de nuevo hacia el frente.

Y ver lo que vi, me paralizo de pies a cabeza, ahí en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos se podían ver cientos, quizá miles de puntitos moviéndose lentamente, y cuando descubrí que esos puntitos era cruceros zentraedi tuve terror, era imposible, jamás, nunca podríamos hacer frente a un enemigo con ese potencial

- Miren cuantas naves -

- Es la flota enemiga – saque de nuevo mi video cámara y empecé a filmar y tomar fotos -

- Lisa, ¡mira! ¿Qué es esa luz electro luminosa a la que nos dirigimos? – Rick nos señalo el punto, era como una burbuja roja lanzando flashes de color amarillo.

Llegamos hasta una enorme compuerta, la nave en la que íbamos se introdujo en lo que parecía ser una especie de matriz y se estaciono en un tipo hangar. Así nos quedamos por un buen rato, sin movernos. 

* * *

Después de unas horas, la iluminación dentro de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos disminuyo hasta quedar semioscuro, la capsula que nos aprisionaba bajo y nos dejo descubiertos, una puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tres soldados que se sentaron detrás de nosotros, luego entro el gigante que nos había atacado y otro hombre un poco más bajo, tomaron asiento a nuestro lados y al final entro una persona más que yo supuse era el líder. Coloque la cámara en un compartimiento especial a la altura de mi pecho, la deje grabando y trate de respirar profundo.

El último sujeto en entrar, se sentó en frente de nosotros, nos miraba con curiosidad y con una extraña calma.

- Les saludo terrícolas. Mi nombre es Dolza, Comandante en jefe de todas las fuerzas zentraedi. Deben ahora someterse a un interrogatorio – lo primero que me sorprendió fue darme cuenta que hablaban nuestro mismo idioma

- No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo es posible? – Rick me miro confundido

- Vaya, vaya parece que nuestros métodos de comunicación funcionan – el hombre pequeñito se acerco a nosotros y nos miro detenidamente

- ¡Díganos lo que saben de protocultura! –

- ¡Usted gordito, responda lo que le pregunta el Comandante Dolza –

- ¡Olvídelo!¡No se dé que me están hablando -

- ¡Miente! – El gigante del lado derecho nos señalo acusadoramente

- ¿Por qué insisten en atacarnos? -

- ¡ustedes son los que nos atacan! – Rick fue el siguiente en hablar

- ¿negaran que tienen un arma secreta? - ¿Cuáles son sus conocimientos sobre protocultura?- ¿que desean de nosotros? – los tres zentraedi hablaron al mismo tiempo, se veían ansiosos, y desesperados

- Un momento, aquí nadie tiene la menor idea de lo que ustedes están hablando – Ben camino hasta ellos y empezó hacerles toda clase de reclamos, lo detuve alzando mi brazo

- ¡Basta Ben! – di varios pasos hacia el frente - no permitiré que siga sometiendo a mis hombres o a mí a un interrogatorio – cruce mis brazos y los mire desafiante, y de verdad que me costó mantenerme tranquila, después de todo esos sujetos eran diez veces más grandes que nosotros, pero si nos mostrábamos asustados, más débiles nos verían. El líder hizo una especie de gruñido y me vio con cara de nausea

- Así que es la pequeñita la que está al frente – el zentraedi frente a mi me señalo y hablo con ironía –Parece que esta subestimando dramáticamente la seriedad de la situación jovencita – levanto una de sus manos y una proyección empezó a reproducirse - tenemos en nuestro poder la fuerza suficiente para destruir al Sdf-1 y a la ciudad de Macross en un segundo. Y si acaso dudas de mi palabra mira lo que le sucede a ese planeta – ahí se veía de nuevo su inmensa flota, terrorífica y amenazadora. En solo un minuto todas sus naves nodrizas hicieron un disparo que se dirigió al planeta, fue espantoso, en cuarenta segundos destruyeron un planeta entero, Intente controlar los temblores de mis manos -

- ¡¿Para qué lo destruyo? -

- Para que comprendan el poder que los zentraedis tenemos sobre el universo y empiecen a responder nuestras preguntas – lo mire detenidamente, y trate de pensar con la cabeza fría, si ellos tenían ese poder de destrucción ¿Por qué no nos había destruido? Debía haber algo que a ellos les hiciera detenerse, algo que nuestra nave poseía, cerré mis puños y le pedí al cielo que no me fuera a equivocar en la teoría que mi cabeza formulaba

- ¡no tienen el suficiente poder! – grite con todas mis fuerzas y me mostré desafiante

- ¡Impertinente! – su grito me traspaso los oídos, pero no deje que mi mascara se cayera, me quede en la misma posición, mirándolo directamente. Rick volteo hasta mí con ojos preocupados y me susurro - ¿está loca? – mire hacia donde él estaba y hable muy bajito, para que solo él me escuchara – Deja que me haga cargo – regrese mi vista al frente y lo enfrente de nuevo – ¡El Sdf-1 tiene mucho más poder que esta vieja chatarra! -

- ¡Silencio! – El gigante estrello con tanta fuerza su mano que nos hizo tambalearnos y caer, quede sobre mis rodillas y vi como Dolza acercaba su mano hasta mí y me tomaba

- ¡Cuidando Comandante! – escuche el grito de Rick y vi como había intentado de correr hasta mi para evitar que me agarrara, pero fue demasiado tarde, el sujeto ya me tenía entre su mano.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarla! – Rick corrió hasta el

- ¡Permanezcan en su sitio! – Me llevo a la altura de su rostro y me miro detenidamente, sonriéndome con una mueca llena de maldad – y ahora mi valiente amiga, quiero saber qué proceso utilizaron para volverse macronianos – intente soltarme pero obviamente era imposible, su fuerza era mucho mayor - ¡Contesta de inmediato! – Su puño empezó apretarme fuertemente, tanto que sentí que mis huesos estallarían, solté un grito de dolor -

- ¡Deje de lastimarla!¡todos nosotros nacimos como macronianos! – Rick sonó desesperado

- ¿Cómo que nacieron? – me dejo de apretar un poco

- Si, no entendemos ¿de qué fue que nacieron? –

- ¡De nuestras madres, de quien más! – Rick sonaba cada vez más ansioso

- ¿Qué quiere decir madre? -

- Madre es la persona femenina de nuestros padres – Ben se acerco un poco y llamo la atención de los que nos rodeaban

- ¡¿Quieren decir que nacieron de sus hembras? – El gigante más pequeño pareció comprender más rápido que el resto del grupo - ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? -

- Mire, es como las aves y las abejas, no tiene ningún misterio. Es un proceso de la naturaleza cuando una mujer y un hombre se aman, solo sucede – Ben intentaba hacer una demostración con gestos, cosa que en ese momento me pareció ridícula y ahora me causa gracia

- ¿y amor que es?¿Cómo lo expresan? – El brillo de la máscara del gigante pareció verse más intenso -

- Pues – Ben se quedo callado por unos segundos – una forma es besándose -

- ¿Y espera que les creamos que es así, como se crean los macronianos?¿Por qué no lo comprobamos ahora mismo, viendo como se besan? - Rick y Ben hicieron cara de desagrado

-¡ ¿está loco?¡de ninguna manera besare a Ben! -

- ¡Demuéstrenme el beso o los aplastare a todos! – llevo su mano libre hasta donde Ben y Rick estaban con toda la intención de lastimarlos

- ¡Espere!¡seré yo quien lo demuestre! – me miro desafiante

- Esta bien, pero no quiero trampas – me bajo de la altura de su vista y abrió su mano para dejarme caer de nuevo sobre la mesa, no logre mantenerme de pie, su agarre me había cortado la circulación de las piernas. Cuando sentí un poco más de movilidad me puse de pie y camine hasta donde estaba Rick, eso sería difícil.

- Escuche Teniente Hunter le ordeno que me bese – el rostro de Rick se puso pálido, y sus ojos se abrieron completamente, me acerque de nuevo hasta él y le susurre – Quiero tener su reacción en mi video grabadora -

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no lo haces con Ben? – gire mi rostro para ver a Ben, su rostro redondo y sus ojos saltarines en forma de gota no me dieron ni el mínimo deseo de hacer esa prueba con el – No, prefiero hacerlo contigo -

- Bueno, si es una orden - Pude ver a Rick dubitativo, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, y sus puños estaba cerrados fuertemente

- ¡Háganlo ahora! – la ansiedad del zentraedi estaba creciendo

- ¡Es una orden, quieres obedecer! – yo no podría decir que estaba encantada con lo que le estaba pidiendo, de hecho me daba más terror besarlo que los zentraedi que tenía alrededor, y eso era porque yo no había besado a ningún hombre después de Karl. Siempre me sentí incapaz de probar otros labios, de traicionar su recuerdo, pero eso era un caso de vida o muerte, así que mis temores personales debían quedar de lado

- Como diga Comandante – Di un paso hacia Rick y respire profundo, gire mi rostro para ver al zentraedi

- ¿está listo? – asintió levemente

Regrese mi vista hacia el rostro de Rick y trague saliva, el se acerco mas a mí, poso primero sus manos sobre mi cintura, y se acercó lentamente, cerré mis ojos por un genuino terror, pero en cuanto sentí los labios de Rick sobre los míos, todo el miedo pareció desaparecer. Me apretó más en la cintura y me hizo acercarme más, su labios me endulzaron toda mi boca, lo sentí abrirse paso con su lengua para hacer el contacto más profundo, y me sentí desfallecer al darme cuenta que todo mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar por aquel acto, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a la base de mi cuello en donde hizo más presión para lograr hacer el contacto más intimo. Nos separamos hasta que sentimos que nos faltaba la respiración.

Los gruñidos y los gritos de terror fueron la prueba que yo necesitaba para comprobar mi teoría, algo había en nosotros que les hacia tenernos miedo.

- ¿este es el resultado de la protocultura? – Rick y yo nos volteamos a ver ¿Qué era eso? -

- ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!¡Llévense a estos micronianos depravados a otro lado! – casi de inmediato los tres soldados que estaban detrás de nosotros nos introdujeron dentro una de una capsula y nos entregaron a otros dos soldados que nos esperaban fuera y que nos condujeron por los pasillos hacia un lugar que no conocíamos. 

* * *

Nos metieron dentro de una especia de celda y nos dejaron ahí sin darnos alguna explicación de que sucedería con nosotros. Camine hasta la esquina del lugar y me senté pensativa con Ben y Rick a mi lado.

- Es lo más extraño que he visto. Es decir usted y el Teniente solo se besaron y los gigantes se aterrorizaron al verlos -

- Es verdad, y cuando uno sabe que tiene el poder para volar la mitad del universo en un segundo ¿Por qué algo así podría asustarlos? -

- A mí lo que me gustaría saber es, de que se trata todo eso de la protocultura -

- Bueno, lo único que es seguro es que cuando regresemos al Sdf-1, esta cinta nos dará muchas respuestas – quite la cámara del seguro de mi pecho y la apague, eso en verdad era un tesoro.

- Eso siempre que regresemos a la nave – Ben hablo con un tono desanimado

- No pienses en eso Ben, ya vimos que en su sociedad no hay civiles, y que los hombres y las mujeres jamás se relacionan unos con otros y además no tienen niños -

- Lo único que se, es que no me gustaría vivir en un lugar done no se puede tener una novia ¿no lo cree teniente? – Rick apenas asintió, estaba demasiado callado desde que nos habíamos besado.

Durante largo rato me quede sumida entre mis pensamientos, tenía miedo de que los zentraedis cumplieran su palabra y destruyeran a nuestro planeta, la única esperanza que existía era que nosotros logramos escapar de ese lugar para advertir al Capitán Gloval de las fuerzas destructoras de los enemigos, pero no parecía haber oportunidad para que nosotros escapáramos, éramos seres diminutos en una nave llena de gigantes a millones de años luz de distancia de nuestra nave. Sentí una tremenda melancolía, sentí de verdad que terminaríamos extintos a manos de esos gigantes.

- Ahora tenemos que pensar conjuntamente en cómo podemos escapar – Ben me trajo de regreso a la realidad, lo mire esperando una respuesta, pero él no parecía tener ideas

- He estado pensando en una forma que nos podría ayudar a salir de aquí. Recuerdas cuando nos besamos ¿como se aterrorizaron los zentraedi? – asentí - Así que mi plan es que cuando los guardias vengan, nos volveremos a besar y aprovecharemos para escapar -

- ¡Deben de estar bromeando!¡No lo hare! – me aparte de ellos y me senté muy lejos

- Pero Comandante -

- No insistas Ben, hablo en serio. No lo besare de nuevo, acaba de maquinar todo ese ridículo plan solo por que quiera besarme, y quizá pueda parecerles que soy inocente, pero no lo soy tanto – me cruce de brazos y me quede callada

- ¡¿Un momento, acaso cree que es tan irresistible o atractiva que me muero por besarla?¡de hecho no me interesa hacerlo! – Rick empezó hacer su rabieta, pero yo no caí en su provocación, estaba decidida. No lo besaría -

- Por favor tienen que calmarse, si ella no está dispuesta a besarte, no hay problema, yo estoy más que dispuesto a ofrecer mis labios para el trabajo – Ben empezó hacer gestos con su boca simulando besos, pero Rick solo soltó otro gruñido.

Después de lograr analizar las cosas con más calma y de admitir que me estaba comportando como una chiquilla, me acerque a Rick y hable con el

- Respecto a tu idea, quizá debamos intentarlo Rick – el me miro con cara de acusación

- Pero no lo haga como un favor -

- La información contenida en este video es importante y mi misión es llevarla de regreso. Y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario aunque eso signifique tener que besarte – mi problema no era tener que besarlo, el asunto era que yo no había sido indiferente a ese beso, me había entregado con la misma intensidad que él, y en algún momento me había olvidado que ese beso era solo una demostración para los enemigos, y eso me tenía reservada, esas sensaciones solo las había sentido con Karl, así que no tenía idea de que significaba lo que yo sentía cuando Rick se me acercaba.

- Ahora si empieza hablar como una oficial -

- Vaya, ahora resulta que es por la misión, le recuerdo Comandante que yo estuve presente en ese beso – la forma en que el me vio me hizo saber que él se había dado cuenta que la forma en que yo lo bese, no fue algo precisamente calmado, todo lo contrario

- ¡Cállate! Ahora manos a la obra -

Escuchamos ruidos del otro lado de la puerta, alguien se acercaba, corrí con Rick al centro de la habitación y me prepare para besarlo de nuevo.

- Estoy lista, cuando quieras – mí mirada la tenia alejada de la de él, Rick respiro profundo y me tomo el rostro con las manos, para obligarme a verlo. Sentí de nuevo mi corazón acelerarse, y ese sentimiento regreso con mayor intensidad cuando sentí sus labios de nuevo sobre mi boca. Movía sus boca de forma lenta, probándome, disfrutando del contacto, sin apresurarse, y de nuevo me ocurrió lo mismo que el beso anterior, me deje llevar por lo que Rick me provocaba, me puse de puntillas y enterré mis manos en su cabello para atraerlo más, escuche una especie de gruñido salir de su boca, y eso solo provoco que él se introdujera con mayor necesidad dentro de mi boca. Escuche la puerta abrirse, y fue hasta que escuche el grito de Ben que me pude dar cuenta que el plan había funcionado, el gigante nos veía silenciosamente sin siquiera moverse.

- ¡Bien!¡Vámonos! – Rick tomo mi mano y me hizo correr en dirección a la salida

- ¡Esperen amigos! No soy quien piensan, soy yo ¡Max! – el gigante descubrió su cabeza y pudimos ver el varitech

- ¡Que alivio!¡Creíamos que habías muerto! -

- Luego les responderé todas sus preguntas, ahora la prioridad es salir de aquí. Tomo el cuerpo del guardia que resguardaba nuestra celda y lo introdujo, cerró las puertas y se agacho para tomarnos con las manos de su guardián, extendió la palma de su mano y dejo que Rick y yo subiéramos a ella, Ben estaba por hacerlo también, pero Max lo detuvo

- No, tu espérame. Te pondré en otro bolsillo para que no interrumpas a los novios -

- No veo a nadie cerca – Rick se asomaba por el bolsillo del saco de Max mientras que yo estaba sentada en el fondo -

- Rick, en verdad me engañaste. Es decir, pensé que te gustaban las mujeres más jóvenes pero ahora parece que te agradan las más maduras – me pare como resorte, Rick a lado de mi intento aclarar el asunto

- Espera un momento Max, no es lo que piensas – lo interrumpí de inmediato

- La razón del beso era para poder escapar – grite tanto como mis pulmones me lo permitieron

- ¡Ni una palabra!¡Les prometo que no le diré nada a nadie cuando regresemos a la base! – mis quejas se mezclaban con las de Rick, los dos estábamos desesperados por corregir la situación que Max había visto

- ¡Ya dejen de hacer ruido, nos descubrirán! – Max abrió las puertas de la celda y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Todo parecía ir tranquilo, hasta que un guardia nos observo mejor y comenzó a perseguirnos

- ¡Es hora de irnos! – varios guardias empezaron a rodearnos, Max luchaba con ellos y empezaba a correr rápidamente, detrás escuchaba como nos disparaban - ¡Ya están muy cerca! -

- ¡Cambia de modalidad! – Rick me tomo de la mano para asegurarse que no me fuera a salir del bolsillo. Cruzamos gran parte de la nave, destruyendo cosas alrededor debido a las turbinas, no teníamos idea de a dónde íbamos.

- ¡La única forma de escapar de estos tipos, será subiendo a otro nivel por el ascensor! – entramos al elevador y Max intento pulsar el botón, pero su VT ya estaba sobrecalentado, se quedo con el brazo extendido a unos centímetros del botón. Rick salió del bolsillo y corrió por el brazo para poder presionar el botón - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, en unos minutos más el avión estallara! – Max abrió la capota y salió corriendo en dirección a nosotros

- ¡Hay que tratar de abrirnos una salida! – todos corrimos en cuanto di la orden, en cuanto salimos del elevador, un zentraedi se arrojo sobre nosotros, pero afortunadamente no nos atrapo. Rick y yo corrimos en dirección opuesta a la de Max y Ben. 

* * *

- ¡Deprisa, siga…siga…corriendo…solo un poco más! – Rick apenas podía respirar y yo me sentía igual, nos escondimos detrás de un pequeño modulo para poder descansar un poco y recuperar el aliento – Aquí estaremos a salvo -

- Espero que Max y Ben estén bien – mi pulso estaba muy acelerado, me costaba trabajo hablar y respirar

- Seguramente – Rick se separo de la pared y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Gire mi vista a donde él veía y me quede igual de sorprendida.

Lo que veíamos eran unas enormes capsulas que contenían a tres zentraedi que se encontraban conectados por varios tubos, al pie de la estructura había otra pequeña capsula, en donde se podía percibir la siluetas de hombres de nuestro mismo tamaño.

- ¡Esto es increíble!¡Por eso son iguales!¡todos son clones! – saque mi cámara y tome fotos – No sé como lo hacen, pero esos zentraedis están siendo reducidos a tamaño humano -

- ¡Alguien se acerca!¡Vámonos! – corrimos de nuevo por uno de los pasillos, hasta introducirnos en una especie de bodega que guardaba armamento

- No lo creería si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos – nos ocultábamos detrás de unos rifles

- Al parecer Rick, a eso se refieren los zentraedi cuando nos llaman micronianos – Rick se encogió de hombros y apenas asintió, tome de nuevo la cámara y mire las fotos - ¿Crees que los humanos y los zentraedis estemos relacionados genéticamente? -

- ¿Cómo? -

- Si, aunque ellos ahora son gigantes, quizá al principio fueron del mismo tamaño que nosotros. Podría ser que a través de los años fueron modificando su estructura genética molecular hasta convertirse en gigantes y así poder enfrentarse algún ambiente hostil

- Sigue pareciéndome increíble Lisa -

- Analízalo bien, si las personas pudieran crear vida, del tamaño que quisieran entonces solo les restaría reconstruir su desarrollo genético básico para cada situación

- ¿entonces ellos pueden reconstruirse? -

- Rick, tú mismo lo viste. Son capaces de reducirse a nuestro tamaño, no hay razón para dudar que puedan hacerlo a la inversa.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mis ideas no eran tan descabelladas, y si yo estaba en lo correcto, los zentraedi eran en verdad una raza muy similar a nosotros, lo único que nos hacia diferentes era el entorno social de ambas razas.

- ¡Cuidado! – la advertencia de Rick fue demasiado tarde, un puño me atrapo y me hizo salir de mi escondite

- ¡Rick!¡ayúdame! -

- ¡Déjala! – Rick corrió con desesperación hasta el gigante, pero este soltó una patada que lo mando volar varios metros, lo creí muerto, solté un grito y con el nerviosismo solté la cámara que sostenía en una de mis manos, cayó hasta el suelo y se despedazo. Sentí la frustración en todo el cuerpo, lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro y trate de controlar el llanto que quería salir por mis ojos.

El gigante empezó a caminar, pero un sonido extraño lo hizo darse la vuelta, Rick apuntaba una de las armas y disparaba con dificultad soportado el peso del artefacto. El zentreadi cayó hasta el suelo conmigo entre su mano

- ¡Comandante!¡¿se encuentra bien? – mis lagrimas ya corrían por todo mi rostro, todo estaba acabado, las pruebas que nos ayudarían a descifrar al enemigo estaban destruidas. Rick abrió el puño y me miro confundido - ¡Sal de ahí! -

- No, vete tú, ¡mi misión ha sido un fracaso! -

- No digas tonterías, aun podemos informar muchas cosas – él seguía tratando de liberarme – No me iré sin ti, hay ocasiones en que las mujeres resultan incomprensibles aunque sean oficiales, ahora por favor no discuta y vámonos – me tendió su mano y me sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, el tenía razón.

Empezamos de nuevo la carrera hasta una especie de puente, escuchábamos a los zentraedi corriendo detrás de nosotros, y terminaron abriendo fuego, el piso debajo de nosotros se abrió y caímos hacia un precipicio. 

* * *

Sentí el golpe del agua, y trate de salir a la superficie, cuando logre sacar mi cabeza del agua, mire a mi lado y no vi a Rick, me introduje de nuevo bajo el agua y pude verlo, parecía inconsciente. Haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas lo saque a la superficie y lo lleve hacia la orilla – Pero que come este hombre – arrastre su cuerpo y lo deje sobre una barra, Salí del agua y cogí su brazo para lograr sacarlo del agua, caí de espaldas con Rick encima mío y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban lo tendí boca arriba, me acerque a su nariz y pude notar que respiraba, me relaje y lo sacudí levemente, luego de unos minutos el abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Qué paso? -

- Ya recobraste el conocimiento -

- ¿Comandante?¿donde estamos?¿Que es esto? - el se puso de pie y camino a los alrededores

- Parece ser una especie de reservación, pero no se para que servirá -

- Es extraño -

- Esta en pésimas condiciones – mire las tuberías oxidadas y rotas – tuvimos suerte de caer sobre este líquido, nos salvo la vida -

- Quizá el liquido atenuó la caída, pero tú debes de haberme salvado ¿no es así? -

- Bueno, no iba dejar que te ahogaras – el me miro de nuevo - ¿Por qué no decimos que estamos a mano? – ambos sonreímos y el se sentó de nuevo a mi lado

- ¿Sabe lo que realmente me resulta extraño? Con todos los avances que parecen tener los zentraedi en robotecnia ¿Cómo es posible que dejen que las cosas se echen a perder? -

- Bueno, quizá precisamente sea eso lo que no saben hacer -

- ¿Cómo es posible? – lleve mi mano hasta mi cabello y juegue con él mientras pensaba en una posible respuesta

- No estoy segura, pero se me ocurre una idea. Tal vez con todos los conocimientos tecnológicos que poseen saben como operar el equipo, pero no como repararlo, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que a pesar de que el equipo es complejo no es imposible de comprender?

- Quizá lo sea para ellos -

- Es muy extraño, pero recuerdo que los zentraedi que hemos visto son soldados, no hay civiles, ni técnicos, ni personal de mantenimiento

- Ahora que lo mencionas, quizá tengas razón, parece que lo único que saben hacer es pelear – Rick aventó una piedrita al liquido en frente de nosotros.

- ¿sabes? Mi padre solía decir una frase. Que solo cuando se libra una batalla existe una vida

- Pero todo ese poder usarlo solo para la destrucción, me pregunto cuántos mundos, cuantas civilizaciones, cuántas vidas habrán cegado -

- Probablemente más de las que podemos imaginar – había algo que no terminaba de comprender – lo que no entiendo es si existen tantos mundos que podrían conquistar, ¿Por qué están tan interesados en el Sdf-1? -

- Quizá hay algo especial respecto a nuestra nave -

- O tal vez busca otro equipo relacionado con esa protocultura que tanto mencionan y se encuentra a bordo de nuestra nave -

- Tiene que admitir que cuando se piensa en ello, resulta triste – gire mi rostro para verlo, de pronto su rostro se había entristecido – toda una población que no conoce más que la guerra – tuve que mirar hacia otro lado, sus palabras habían descrito parte de mi historia.

- ¿sabes? En ese sentido no son muy diferentes a mi -

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -

- Ponte a pensar que mi familia ha luchado en guerras desde hace cien años, la única vida que conocí durante toda mi infancia fue la de las fuerzas de defensa. Intente escoger otro camino, pero la historia militar en mi sangre me llevo a las filas del ejército. Solo se, ser un soldado. Aun ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en mi misión, soy una mujer fría Rick, perdí mi humanidad en algún momento y no he logrado recuperarla -

- Esa debe ser la causa por la que fuiste la mejor en la academia – voltee mi rostro para verlo ¿Qué sabia el de mis años en la academia? -

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -

- Todo mundo lo sabe, además cualquier chica que logre graduarse con honores, es una especia de ¡súper chica! – respingue por la descripción – y creo que usted tiene todo lo necesario para ser así – regrese mi vista al frente

- Posiblemente así sea, siempre esta Claudia bromeando conmigo respecto a la forma en que les doy ordenes a ustedes los pilotos, es decir siempre está diciendo "La señorita Hayes se graduó con honores y por eso es así"- hice mi mejor imitación de la voz de Claudia, lo que ocasiono que Rick se riera – Cielos, soy un mounstro. Pero ya no hablemos de mí, ¡háblame sobre ti y Minmey! Tu señorita Macross ¿ya se han arreglado las cosas entre ustedes? La otra vez en mi oficina sonabas muy desencantado – me acerque hasta él para esperar una respuesta - ¡Vamos no seas tímido!¡ya hemos platicado de ella!

- No es nada del otro mundo – intento hacerse el desentendido, pero no lo deje

- La llamabas hace un momento, ¡Minmey!¡Minmey! – volví a modificar mi voz

- ¿y que más da si lo hice? Ya te lo conté la otra vez en tu oficina, ella me gusta – movió un poco su cabeza

- vamos yo se que ella es especial para ti ¡le diste tu medalla Titanium! – el hizo un gesto de disgusto

- Eso fue antes, desde que gano el concurso Miss Macross, decidieron hacerla una celebridad y ya no tiene mucho tiempo para mí – di un fuerte suspiro

- No deberías quejarte Rick, tu al menos tienes a un persona a quien amar, alguien en ciudad Macross por la cual deseas regresar con vida, yo en cambio no tengo a nadie que desee mi regreso….el único amor que tuve lleva muerto más de seis años. Lo único que me espera a mi llegada a la nave es mi deber – sentí una genuina tristeza, recordar a Karl siempre me provocaba melancolía

- No puedo creer eso …una vez que regresemos, tienes que buscar a alguien especial – jugué de nuevo con mi cabello, yo ya no me sentía con el valor de volver amar -

- No lo creo…yo ya no sirvo para eso, y dudo que haya alguien que se interese en mi -

- Yo si lo creo – Rick me miro de abajo hacia arriba, con ojos brillantes – Con lo hermosa que es, podría apostar la vida – me encogí de hombros

- ¿sabes una cosa? No está bien apostar con una dama -

- Estoy hablando en serio – Rick se acerco a mí, y yo trate de alejarme, pero él me lo impidió – Lisa – sentí de nuevo su respiración sobre mi boca, y por tercera vez pude probar sus labios, eran deliciosos, y su contacto me hacía perder la respiración, dejo de besarme hasta que me sintió moverme, moví mi cabeza y trate de cambiar el tema

- Rick, tenemos que regresar a la nave, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar – me puse de pie, y extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse - ¿Me acompañas? -

- Será un placer – es curioso pensar en el significado que esa misión tuvo sobre nuestras vidas, gracias a ella y gracias al beso forzado que tuvimos que darnos muchos sentimientos empezaron a nacer entre nosotros. Rick mismo me lo había dicho algunos años después, "Besarte por primera vez para mi fue como el inicio de una droga a la que poco a poco me acostumbre, después de eso, cada vez que te veía por la red táctica no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba volver a besarte" 

* * *

Caminamos de nuevo por el lugar, no tenía idea de a donde nos dirigíamos, pero tenía la corazonada de que íbamos por el camino correcto, podía sentir una brisa de aire levantar mi cabello.

- Ven por aquí, parece que hay una salida – seguí a Rick, ya confiaba ciegamente en el – ¡Ahí esta!¡es la salida! - ¡Mira es un puente para carga! – escuchamos pasos detrás nuestro y Rick me aparto de inmediato y me coloco detrás de una pared. Eran Max y Ben

- ¡Chicos aquí estamos! – sentí verdadera felicidad al ver a ese par sanos y salvos

- ¿Alguien tiene una idea de que podemos hacer? – Rick camino un poco hasta el frente para poder ver mejor

- ¡Miren, esta nave parece estar lista para partir! -

- Tienes razón Max, no iremos a ningún lado si permanecemos aquí, hay que movernos – los cuatro subimos a una rampa que parecía estar cargando provisiones al crucero – ¡A la de tres saltamos! – logramos entrar al hangar de carga, nos escondimos en un pequeño rincón y esperamos a que la nave despegara.

- Están haciendo una trasposición, recemos por que vayan al Sdf-1 -

- ¿Cómo haremos para salir de aquí? -

- ¿Yo tengo una idea, creen que ustedes tres puedan pilotear uno de sus pods? – los tres me miraron no parecían estar convencidos

- ¿Y como se manejan? – me acerque a Rick

- Ustedes son tres pilotos experimentados, estoy segura que podrán con el reto ¿no? -

- Bueno, si lo pones así – reí por la perspicacia de Rick.

Nos introdujimos a uno de los pods mientras ellos tres intentaban entender lo controles, yo empezaba a sentirme ansiosa, si esa trasposición duraría lo mismo que la que nos llevo su nave nodriza, no tardaría en terminar

- ¡Apresúrense, la trasposición no debe de tardar en terminar! -

- Es lo que intento, pero estos controles son muy diferentes, tranquila Lisa – intente calmarme, pero mi intento fue inútil

- ¡Rápido Rick! Ya salimos del hiperespacio ¡Date prisa! -

- ¡Ya voy! – se giro para verme de nuevo - ¡Agárrate!¡que aquí vamos! - el pod empezó a moverse, y en cuanto nos acercamos a una de las paredes, Max comenzó a disparar, logramos abrir la compuerta y la succión del espacio nos saco del interior del hangar  
- ¡Hay un ataque!¡hay que alejarnos para que no nos confundan con el enemigo!¡Max intenta ver si hay alguna frecuencia disponible! -

Al principio se escuchaba solo estática, pero luego algo familiar se empezó a escuchar en la frecuencia, era….

- ¡Es Minmey!- Max hablo casi con un grito

- ¡Eso significa que ciudad Macross está cerca! – Ben también grito

- ¡Estamos cerca de casa! – tome el radio del pod y trate de buscar las frecuencias del puente del Sdf-1 - ¡Por favor contesten, Sdf-1 habla la comandante Lisa Hayes, al frente del grupo Bermellón, tratando de hacer contacto con nuestra base a bordo de la fortaleza espacial ¿me escuchan? ¡Cambio! – llegue a pensar que nadie nos escuchaba, pero luego de varios minutos, tres varitechs se acercaron al pod para poder llevarnos de vuelta.

Mis lagrimas ya recorrían mis mejillas, me sentía demasiado contenta, un calor que tenía mucho no sentía me recorrió el cuerpo y eso se debía a que después de muchos años, sentía que al fin tenía un hogar, y ese era el Sdf-1

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como están? esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar :) espero les guste esta siguiente entrega, cambie detallitos, de nuevo gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia. Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, saben que siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar! Saludos

Les quiere,  
Reneé


	15. Regreso

Lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy de regreso :D

* * *

Cuando la compuerta del Battlepod en el que estábamos se abrió, contuve la respiración por unos minutos. Temía que nuestro rescate hubiera sido una jugada de mi mente, pero cuando logré ver a los soldados del mismo tamaño que nosotros del otro lado de la compuerta ofreciendonos ayuda para poder salir, me di cuenta que todo era verdad, al fin estábamos de regreso al Sdf-1. A lado de mi, escuchaba los gritos de Max y Ben, y del otro lado Rick me sonreía silenciosamente y cuando logré pisar el hangar me senti a salvo, adore la sensación de estar de regreso en casa, me di el tiempo para poder disfrutar del aire frio, de las risas y de los saludos que los oficiales a nuestro alrededor nos dirigían, y me alegre más cuando sentí los brazos de mi mejor amiga rodearme con la misma emoción que yo sentía, mi corazón simplemente se desbordó de alegría, la aprete fuértemente y dejé que unas lágrimas me bajaran por las mejillas.

- Tonta ¡me asustaste mucho! - la voz de Claudia sono quebrada al final sus palabras

- También me asuste mucho - en cuanto termine de hablar los brazos de Claudia fueron reemplazados rápidamente por unos brazos fuertes que me apretaron hasta que sentí me faltaba el aire.

- ¡Hayes! jamas crei que diría esto - me apretó más y revolvió mi cabello con una de sus manos como si yo fuera una chiquilla - ¡pero que gusto me da verte! - le sonreí y le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro

- Me da gusto verte Focker - me sonrió otro poco y despues de darme un beso en la mejilla se avalanzo sobre el piloto que estaba detrás de mi

- ¡Pequeño Demonio!¡creí que no volvería a verte! - me gire para poder ver como Roy le daba a Rick pequeños golpes en toda la cintura mientras este intentaba detenerlo - ¡eres un polluelo con suerte!

- ¡Roy!¡basta!¡me estas avergonzando! - todas las quejas de Rick por supuesto no fueron escuchadas por Roy, siguio molestándolo hasta que el Capitan Gloval entro al hangar

- Bienvenidos a bordo - dio una mirada rapida a todos los que estabamos ahi, y cuando se encontró con mis ojos, una sonrisa paternal aparecio en su rostro - Comandante Hayes, que gusto verle de nuevo -

- Es un placer estar de regreso - se acerco a mi y me dio un ligero apretón en uno de mis hombros, eso era ya para el un enorme gesto de cariño para un Ruso que no sabia como demostrar afecto y para una inglesa que tampoco sabía como recibirlo.

- Deben de ir al centro medico para que les hagan una revisión médica, Comandante Hayes me gustaría que usted fuera primero, quisiera hablar con usted mañana a primera hora - asenti rapidamente y regrese mis pasos hasta donde estaban Max y Ben.

- Fue un verdadero placer haber estado con ustedes durante toda la mision, muchas gracias Teniente Sterling y Teniente Dixon - los salude militarmente y luego me acerque a cada uno de ellos para poder darles un abrazo, pude ver que mi gesto los tomo por sorpresa, pero luego de unos segundos me abrazaron con la misma gratitud que yo. Me despedi de ellos y antes de salir del hangar me tope con Claudia, Roy y Rick.

- Gracias por la bienvenida - abrace de nuevo a Claudia y a Roy y me detuve en frente de Rick - Teniente Hunter, gracias por salvarme una vez mas - vi una sonrisa asomar a su rostro y de la misma manera espontanea con la que abrace a Max y a Ben me acerque a Rick y lo aprete fuertemente con mis brazos, pude sentir como el rodeaba mi cintura y me mecia suavemente

- Estamos a mano Comandante - solte una risita y me separe de el, a lado de nosotros Claudia y Roy nos miraban con sorpresa

- Bien, me adelantare a la revisión médica, muero por llegar a mi casa y tomar un baño caliente -

La revisión fue rapida, checaron mis signos vitales, me tomaron algunos análisis y luego de verificar que todo estuviera bien me dejaron salir con la estricta orden de descansar el resto del dia, orden que no me costo trabajo obedecer, ya que en cuanto entre a mi barraca, me quite el traje de vuelo, me di una larga ducha y me meti a la cama en donde poco a poco fui relajando mi cuerpo, para minutos después, empezar a soñar con los labios de Rick volviéndome a besar. 

* * *

Llegue a la oficina del Capitán Gloval poco después de las nueve de la mañana, cuando entre, él ya me esperaba con el desayuno en la mesita de juntas.

- Comandante le pedi a Sammie que nos ordenara el desayuno. Supongo que le apetece una buena comida – me hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en frente de el - ¿Logró descansar? - tomé la taza de café y bebi mientras soltaba una especie de sonrisa  
- Extrañaba el café – di otro trago y mire al Capitán quien parecía divertido con mi forma de disfrutar el café, deje la taza y me erguí sobre la silla – Si, dormí como piedra, fueron días pesados – él tomo un trago de jugo y dio una mordida al pan tostado que teniamos en frente  
- Comandante, usted es la oficial en la que más confío dentro de esta nave – dejo de lado su plato con fruta y me miro preocupado – Tendremos una junta en la tarde con el consejo para revisar sus reportes, pero antes quisiera estar preparado para enfrentar a la junta, creo que ambos sabemos que esos tipos son dificiles – los dos soreiamos en cuanto recordamos las caras largos de los miembros del consejo – Asi que quiero que sea honesta y me diga que fue lo que vio estando en la flota del enemigo ¿ Cree que tenemos posibilidades de ganar esta guerra? – respire profundamente y negue con mi cabeza lentamente, el se recargó pesadamente sobe la silla mientras se quitaba su gorro - ¿Que tan poderosos son Lisa? -  
- Tanto como para destruir nuestro planeta en unos minutos, Capitán no hay forma de que nosotros podamos ganar una guerra en contra de los zentraedis, su flota es inmensa – senti unos escalofrios recorrer mi espalda cuando recordé la visión de la flota zentraedi – Eran millones – un silencio extraño se interpuso entre nosotros, el Capitán de pronto se puso de pie y camino hasta su ventanal  
- Bien, dejeme la copia de su reporte para poder revisarlo, nos veremos en la sala de consejo a las catorce horas, informe al grupo Bermellón que también deben de estar presentes –

* * *

Cuando llegue a la sala de juntas ya estaba el consejo reunido más dos representantes del gobierno de la tierra unida, el Capitán Gloval estaba al frente de la reunión, en cuanto entramos el nos hizo un gesto para ocupar la fila frente a ellos. Tome asiento en una de las esquinas con Rick a mi lado, seguido de Max y Ben, les entregue una carpeta a cada uno de los miembros de la reunion con los reportes de todos nosotros, pero ellos apenas recibieron los papeles los dejaron a lado sin siquiera se molestarse en abrir el folder.

- Bien Señores, empecemos. Comandante Hayes por favor incie con el reporte – lo primero que explique fue la forma en que nos atraparon, luego les hable sobre la transposición que habiamos hecho hasta su matriz pero en cuanto empece a leer las estadisticas que mi computadora habia calculado sobre el número de naves que los enemigos poseian me interrumpieron de inmediato.

- ¡¿Pretende que le creamos todo lo que nos esta diciendo Comandante Hayes? - la forma en que ese General me hablo me hizo desear tener una escopeta a lado para poder fusilarlo en frente de todos

- Honestamente no me importa si me cree o no. Mi reporte esta escrito, si desea creer en su contenido, eso es asunto suyo - los ojos del General Mainstroff se abrieron por completo

- Comandante Hayes, debo de recordarle que el General es su oficial superior, asi que le pido muestre respeto - mis puños se cerraron tan fuertemente que senti como mis uñas se clavabarían en mi piel. Los oficiales en frente de mi, incluyendo al General Emerson y General Mainstroff me dirigieron una sonrisa burlona

- ¿Decia Comandante? – el tono sarcastico fue más que evidente para todos los que estábamos ahi

- Y, Generales, debo tambien recordarles a ustedes que dentro de esta nave, la Comandante Hayea es la segunda al mando - la sonrisa escualida se les borro en solo unos segundos - Ahora Comandante vayamos al grano ¿realmente cree que el enemigo tiene muchas naves? – Rick y yo nos volteamos a ver ¿Cómo podriamos explicarles el numero incalculable que nosotros habíamos visto

- Si señor -  
- ¿que opina usted teniente Hunter? -  
- Eran muchisimas Capitán, no había manera de contarlas -  
- Bien, basados en el reporte que la comandante Hayes me entrego por la mañana, la computadora central del SDF-1 ha calculado de cuatro o cinco millones de naves nodrizas -  
- ¡eso es ridiculo! – Emerson levantó sus brazos en señal de frustración  
- ¡No puede creerles lo que nos están diciendo! – antes de que pudieran seguir hablando Gloval alzo una mano para poder seguir hablando  
- Caballeros, por favor, es necesario que escuchen el reporte completo antes de discutir. Comandante Hayes, por favor continue – retire mi mirada helada de los miembros del consejo para continuar hablando  
- Durante el periodo de nuestro cautiverio, observamos que los extraños no tienen un concepto de las emociones humanas en lo absoluto. Han sido creados únicamente para la guerra y su sociedad esta organizada exclusivamente con lineamientos militares. Tenemos la impresión de que han aumentado su tamaño, asi como su fuerza artificialmente a través de una manipulación genetica y que además poseen la habilidad de invertir el proceso. Mientras nos examinaban mencionaron en diversas ocaciones algo que llaman protocultura –  
- Esta hablando de puras fantasias – Emersón volvio abrir su bocota seguido de Mainstroff  
- y ¿no habia hombrecillos verdes? – todos los que estaban en frente de nosotros soltaron carcajadas estúpidas que solo ocacionaron que mi molestaía se incrementara más, a mi lado Rick también los veía con un gesto lleno de desaprovación  
- Comandante Hayes la verdad es que no se puede creer nada a menos que tenga pruebas – otro miembro del consejo hojeo mi reporte y en un gesto de desprecio lo avento al centro de la mesa de juntas. Maldije la hora en que se me cayó la microcamara  
- Comandante ¿que es eso de protocultura? – el Capitán volvio a intervinar de forma conciliadora  
- Es algo que se refiere al empleo de la robotecnia. No estoy segura, pero creo que ellos piensan que la protocultura es la máxima ciencia del universo, y que nosotros de algun modo poseemos algunos de sus principales secretos -  
- ¡Pues a mi que me revisen! – todos los imbeciles volvieron a reirse mientras hacia un intento enorme por no aventarles las carpetas que tenía a mi lado  
- ¡Silencio! Esto es un momento muy importante y ya que las fuerzas enemigas se preparan para atacarnos, debemos de considerar que quiza la causa es eso que buscan y que puede estar dentro del SDF-1 – la voz del Capitán ya sonaba molesta

- Señorita Hayes ¿eso es todo? – Mainstroff volvió a dirigirse a mi, esta vez con un tono más serio  
- Si señor, eso es todo – a mi lado escuche como Rick y Ben empezaron a susurrarse cosas  
- Capitán realmente ¿cree esta historia fantastica? -  
- Lo crea o no, esta información debe de ser reportada de inmediato a los cuarteles de la tierra unida -  
- Intentaré hacer contacto con la base en Alaska, pero no le aseguro nada, los sistemas de comunicación están siendo muy protegidos -  
- No le sugeri que intentara hacer contacto General Emerson, le ordene que lo haga

El capitan encendio su pipa mientras el resto del consejo se quedaba callado debido a su ultima orden - Tenémos que penetrar la barrera del enemigo – se puso de pie y no dejo que los gritos y los dimes y diretes del resto de los que estaban ahi lo intimidaran – a la velocidad actual estamos tan solo a dos dias de la Tierra, es necesario que reciban esta información en calidad de urgente, para que nosotros podamos planear nuestro siguiente movimiento

- ¿ y despues que? -  
- Y despues nada General Maistroff – como pocas veces hablo con su voz firme y cortante, lo que indicaba que su paciencia ya era mínima - descansaremos mientras recibimos nuevas ordenes del cuartel general – el rostro del coronel se tiño de un rojo causado a la rabia que parecia contener – ya pueden retirarse caballeros

Salimos de la sala de juntas con un silencio incomodo, producido por la forma en que esas personas nos habían tratado.

- y ¿Qué piensa hacer Comandante? -  
- Supongo que ire a comer con Claudia, no se ustedes pero yo he tenido un apetito bárbaro – me detuve en la intersección que llevaba a la cafetería militar y les hice un gesto de despedida  
- Descansen mucho – Ben y Max asintieron de inmediato, pero Rick camino otro poco conmigo  
- Entonces, supongo que nos veremos después – no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreirle  
- Supongo que si Teniente – no pensaba desepedirme de la forma en que lo hice, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerme, sin pensarlo mucho, me le di un beso rápido en una de sus mejillas y me introduje en el elevador que me llevaria al nivel en el que estaba el comedor.

* * *

- ¿Que haran que? - mire detenidamente a Claudia para intentar descubrir algun signo de mentira o de broma, pero su rostro era serio, lo cual me confirmaba que lo que decia ella era verdad. Nos harían una estúpida ceremonia para darnos la bienvenida públicamente despues de nuestro cautiverio en la nave enemiga - eso es una tonteria, me niego a ser parte de un acto mediático – revolvi la ensalada en frente de mi

- No es un acto mediático Lisa, para los civiles que estan en la nave su regreso representa un milagro, significa una especie de esperanza - solte un bufido - a veces las personas necesitan creer en los heroes, y en este momento tu y el escuadron Bermellon representan eso - respire y deje de lado mi mal humor y mi apatía por actos en público y razone lo que Claudia me decía, tenía razón, al final de cuentas, los civiles eran eso, civiles necesitados de creer en cuentos de hadas y en heroes.

- Odio aceptar que tienes razon - me sente de nuevo y levante mi cabello en una cola de caballo, de pronto me habia sentido acalorada - bueno, supongo que tendre que tragarme el mal rato

- Tu chica preferida será quien les dará la bienvenida - la voz burlona de Claudia me dejo claro a quien se referia, relaje mis hombros y me heche hacia atras sobre el respaldo de la silla

- Bueno, al menos Rick estara rebosando de felicidad - mi entonación sarcástica fue mas que clara, lo que desperto la curiosidad de Claudia

- ¿ya le llamas Rick? - me enderece un poco y levante mis cejas intentando mostrar indiferencia ante el detalle que mi amiga había notado, pero ella me conocía tanto que intentar engañarla era algo prácticamente imposible

- Digamos que, tuve que aprender a convivir con el sin tener que matarnos en el inento - ella se acerco mas y me miro directamente a los ojos, yo en cuanto note su mirada escrutinante baje mi vista rápidamente

- Hay algo que no me has dicho Hayes, te conozco – empece a jugar de nuevo con la comida y me lleve un pequeño bocado a la boca y por más que intente disimular el fuerte sonrojo que se me estaba empezando a mostrar en las mejillas, mi intento fue inutil - Lisa, sabes que no puedes engañar a Tia Claudia -

- ¡bah! de todos modos te enteraras al leer el reporte – enganche un trozo de lechuga con el tenedor y empece a deslizarlo por todo el plato - Rick y yo nos besamos - apenas termine de hablar, ella me quito el plato en frente de mi y me demando su atención completamente

- ¡¿Que dijiste? -

- Que nos besamos, pero antes de que heches a volar tu mentecita, he de aclarar que tuvimos que hacerlo por órdenes del enemigo - tuve que contener mis ganas de reir ante la el rostro lleno de confusión de Claudia

- ¿Como que el enemigo les ordeno? -

- Ellos no relacionan a las mujeres y a los hombres juntos, en medio de una discución, Ben les dijo que cuando una mujer y un hombre se amaban se lo desmotraban besandose, asi que ellos nos exigieron hacer una demostración - tome un poco de mi limonada mientras una sonrisa me salio al rostro - Asi que Rick y yo nos besamos

- ¡no puedo creerlo!¿besa bien? - la curiosidad de ella no tenía límites, se me acerco mas mientras yo me encogía de hombros y soltaba una nueva sonrisa -

- Ya podre contarte después, tengo un ridiculo que hacer en el auditorio de Macross - me puse de pie y deje el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa

- Te salvo la campana, pero no te salvaras del interrogatorio de esta noche - me encamine hacia la salida de la cafetería y antes de salir me gire un poco para poder hablar muy bajito, solo para que Claudia me escuchara

- Es el mejor beso que me han dado - sus ojos azules se abrieron aun mas - y debo confesar que eso incluye los besos de Karl – la deje parada en medio de la cafetería mientras yo me dirigía hacia mi barraca para poder cambiarme de uniforme e ir hasta la ceremonia que la televisora nos tenía preparada

* * *

Cuando llegue al auditorio Rick, Max y Ben ya estaban ahi, como siempre hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, alise mi falda varias veces, acomode mi saco y caminé hasta donde ellos estaban, hablaban con un hombre que parecia que era parte de los organizadores, llevaba una carpeta en mano y una especie de diadema que ajustaba todo el tiempo mientras daba gritos por todos lados. Me acerque hasta donde estaban y el hombre en cuanto me vio estallo en gritos mientras me jalaba por la mano para decirme cientos que cosas que no entendi

- ¡Comandante! ya les explique a estos señores - volteo a ver a los pilotos con cara de desconfianza- como sera la salida, pero creo que no estaria de mas decirselo tambien. Usted sera la primera en salir seguida por ellos, el maestro de ceremonias los anunciara y los hara pasar al frente para que el público los vea. Luego la señorita Macross entrara, les dara sus reconocimientos y hara una presentacion rapida ¿le queda alguna duda? - no quise intercambiar una sola palabra con el, solo asenti ligeramente mientras Rick detras de mi me susurraba "a la de tres lo matamos", tuve que contener la risa.

Luego de que el molesto hombre se alejara Max y Rick se soltaron a las carcajadas

- Preferiria de nuevo estar prisionera en la nave enemiga que hablar con ese hombre por mas de diez minutos - me cruce de brazos mientras observaba como Ben empezaba a caminar por todos lados - ¿Que le sucede? - Rick sonrio de nuevo

- Al parecer la fama no es lo suyo - Max se acerco a el y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

- Pero si tu eras el que queria tener sus cinco minutos de fama - la cara de nervios que puso Ben no tuvo precio.

Me recargue sobre una pared, yo tambien estaba un poco nerviosa. Rick se coloco a lado de mi, de pronto se habia quedado callado y con un semblante lleno de seriedad, su mirada estaba perdida en el frente y movia uno de sus pies de forma nerviosa. Estaba por preguntar que le sucedia, pero justo en ese momento el conductor del evento anuncio nuestra entrada. Respire profundamente y camine hasta las escaleras que me llevarian al escenario, senti el cuerpo de Rick detras del mio y apenas escuche el "Denle un caluroso aplauso al la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes" subi los escalones y me encontre con el gentio que abarrotaba el auditorio.

Me coloque en el centro del escenario donde habia cuatro sillas, las luces que me uliminaban me hacían entrecerrar mis ojos, luego de unos minutos mas ya estaban a lado de mi, Rick, Max y Ben.

- ¡Y aqui tenemos a nuestros valientes heroes que escaparon de las garras del enemigo! - la voz del conductor empezo a molestarme, estaba llena de un falso drama - ¡regresaron de tierras de los gigantes!¡regresaron para demostrarnos que nuestra humanidad es invensible! - no podia evitar rodar mis ojos en cada frase estupida que el conductor decia. Pero esas palabras lejos de molestar al publico los extasiaba mas, logrando hacerlos estallar en gritos y aplausos. - ¡Y ahora!¡nuestra señorita Macross les dara la bienvenida y les cantara su mas grande exito!¡denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra señorita Minmey! - el publico enloqucio, apenas la vieron aparecer, se pusieron de pie para gritarle cumplidos y darle cientos de aplausos. Camino hasta nosotros con su sonrisa de comercial y moviendo su cuerpo de forma provocativa.

Fui la primera en recibir de sus manos el reconocimiento

- Felicidades Comandante, es un honor tenerla como oficial en nuestra nave - me extendio un ramo de rosas mientras que me daba un rapido abrazo

- Gracias - fue todo lo que logre decir. Pude notar que su mirada brillo mas en cuanto se acerco a Rick para darle sus flores.

Ella se acerco hasta su oido y le susurro algo que no logre escuchar, pero deduje que fue algo personal ya que Rick se sonrojo fuertemente. Luego de darles sus ramos a Max y Ben, el conductor nos indico que tomaramos asiento ya que ella empezaria su presentacion. Creo que esa fue la primera vez en que yo me senti opacada por la presencia de Minmey y en ese momento no logre ser tan conciente de lo mucho que me afectaba ver a Rick embobado por ella, pero era mas que evidente lo mucho que ella lo deslumbraba, sus ojos no dejaban de verla, sus manos se apretaban sobre sus rodillas y hasta podia jurar que el respiraba con dificultad.

Los tres minutos que duro la cancion para mi fueron como horas, ya estaba de malas, el ruido de la gente, la voz de ella cantando, y encima Rick con cara de borrego a medio morir. Luego de la presentacion, ella salio del escenario, el conductor nos dio la bienvenida de nuevo y salimos de ahi. Creo que escuche que Rick me llamaba, per estaba tan harta que lo ignore por completo, solo me despedi de Max y de Ben para luego encaminarme al puente.

* * *

En cuanto entre al puente mi humor mejoro notablemente, Claudia y el personal del turno secundario fueron las que me dieron la bienvenida, en cuanto las vi con sus miradas alegres por verme una sonrisa enorme me aparecio en el rostro.

- ¡La niña prodigio a vuelto! - siempre con su caracter igual de explosivo Claudia grito como si estuviera en medio de un carnaval

- ¡Lisa que gusto volver a verte! - la teniente Ally se alejo de mi consola como si me estuviera entregando el timon de un barco, no me negue. Me acerque a mis controles y pase mis dedos por la pantalla y botones como si con ese simple gesto pudiera percibir la energia de toda la nave

- Muchas gracias, me alegra estar de vuelta -

- Supimos que recibiste un ascenso y que ahora eres toda una heroina - Ally daba pequeños aplausos como si yo en verdad fuera una celebridad. Me sonroje de inmediato

- Eh...bueno -

- ¡Todas estamos muy orgullosas de ti!¡esa es nuestra Comandante! - por forma mecanica lleve mis manos hasta mis mejillas para intentar controlar el rubor de mis mejillas

- Ya no te hagas del rogar, dinos ¿que se siente ser famosa? - Claudia invadio completamente mi espacio personal mientras yo intentaba decir una sola palabra completa - Vamos, diselo a tia Claudia, o ¿es que su ascenso te volvio modesta? - me solte la carcajada gracias a las ocurrencias de mi mejor amiga

- Ja ja, me has descubierto. Asi que vamos teniendo mas respeto - Ally y Claudia se unieron a mi risa mientras que la Teniente Rosaly, se acercaba con una charola de tazas de cafe

- Bueno, vamos a brindar por Lisa - En cuanto percibi el aroma de la bebida me senti completamente en casa - Que gusto me da estar aqui - chocamos las tazas al tiempo que gritabamos un fuerte "salud"

- Oye Lisa, pense que te habian asignado un nuevo cargo - En efecto lo que decia Claudia era cierto, despues de mi ascenso mis deberes ya no estaban unicamente en como controladora aerea. Ahora era ya encargada de todos los escuadrones y tacticas militares

- Si es cierto, pero le pedi al Capitan que me dejara aqui, me siento mas en casa con ustedes - no termine de hablar cuando la puerta del puente se abrio y por ahi emtraron mis parlanchinas amigas del puente.

- ¡Lisa! - se me arrojaron en abrazos mientras que me hacian hacer maniobras para no tirar el cafe que sostenia - solo tuvimos una hora de descanso, en cuanto nos acercamos a la orbita de la Tierra el enemigo empezo hacer movimientos.

- Un escuadron de naves enemigas se acerca a nosotros Capitan - Vanesa nos dio la alerta en su pantalla - son diez naves enemigas aproximadamente

- Envien a los escuadrones de emergencia -

- Si señor, esucadrones Bermellon y fantasma. Despeguen, despeguen, nos estan atacando. Tienen la pista 53 libre -

- Inicien el control de transformacion y barrera de punto de alfiler -

- Las maniobras de evacuacion de la ciudad han concluido Capitan, la transformacion puede iniciar -

- Adelante Sammie -

- Dos de los sectores inicien transformacion - Kim revisaba los controles freneticamente - todos los jefes de refugio comunicarse al puente de inmediato

Por segunda vez la nave empezo hacer la transformacion modular, la forma en que vibraba el suelo era a la vez inconfundible y aterrador. En mis controles podia ver como se abrian y cerraban las compuertas para acoplarse a la nueva modalidad.

- La transformacion de la seccion izquierda completa en un setenta y cinco por ciento

- Transformacion de la seccion derecha en un cien por ciento, los controles estan listos -

Luego de cuatro minutos, la transformacion modular estaba completa, estabamos ya listos para enfrentar al enemigo con nuestro mejor mecanismo de defensa. Por la pantalla principal del puente podiamos ver como las naves enemigas se acercaban hasta nosotros, tuve que apretar el borde de mi consola para calmar mis nervios. Ver a los enemigos con su poder de destruccion era algo que aun me causaba escalofrios.

- El enemigo esta ya dentro del alcance de nuestras armas Señor - inicie los programas de ejecucion

- Sistemas listos Capitan - Claudia fue la que dio la ultima señal

- ¡Fuego! - de nuevo sentimos el suelo vibrar bajo nuestros pies, mientras que un zumbido agudo empezaba a sonar en el aire, segundos despues sentimos la fuerte sacudida producida por la energia salida del arma principal. Dimos en el blanco, cinco de las naves enemigas fueron desintegradas por completo. Otras tres giraron a tiempo hasta colocarse en los costados del Sdf-1 para empezar a dispararnos directamente.

- ¡Activen las barreras alfiler! - no nos cubrieron por completo, sentimos el primer impacto a un costado de nosotros, lo que ocaciono que trastabillaramos y nos tuvieramos que sujetar fuertemente de nuestras consolas.

- Uno de los motores del frente ha sido dañado Señor -

- La seccion 27 destruida -

- La barrera de alfiler dañada en un 78 por ciento

- Lado norte impactado por dos misiles

- Sistemas de defensa sobrecalentados

Las ordenes de todas las chicas se mezclaban hasta convertirse en un murmullo general que hacia dificil comprender lo que intentaban decir, empezaba a escuchar sus voces aterradas y en cada segundo que pasaba se perdian mas y mas sistemas. Me gire para poder ver al Capitan quien estaba cubierto por una fina capa se sudor que me hacia mas evidente su preocupacion.

- ¡Continuen disparando! - me distraje tanto preocupada por el semblante del Capitan que no escuche su orden. Claudia tuvo que gritarme para que yo ejecutara el nuevo disparo. Nos sujetamos de nuevo mientras el arma principal era disparada de nueva cuenta.

- ¡El enemigo esta recibiendo refuerzos!¡A este paso nos superaran en capacidades! - la pobre Vanesa ya estaba muy palida

- La barrera alfiler ha sido desactivada por sobrecalentamiento - Kim hablo casi en un susurro

Esperabamos lo peor, yo misma cerre mis ojos por unos segundos para intentar encontrar un poco de tranquilidad.

- ¿Pero que sucede? - Vanesa amplio una de sus pantallas para mostrarnos el radar completo - ¡Parte de la flota enemiga esta bloqueando el ataque! - corri de mi consola hasta la de ella para ver la información. Era cierto, por ilógico que se viera, eso estaba sucediendo. Algunas naves enemigas nos empezaban a proteger.

- ¡Lisa ordene a los escuadrones cubrirnos!¡iniciaremos maniobras de aterrizaje! - las ordenes las di casi de forma automática, todos en el puente conteníamos la respiración y nos preparábamos para algo que parecía imposible. Estábamos regresando a casa, luego de casi once meses nuestra misión estaba por ser cumplida, levante mi vista de mis controles solo por unos segundos, y cuando mi vista de clavo en el azul intenso de nuestro planeta mi corazón se lleno de felicidad y estoy segura que fue un sentimiento compartido, todos ahí sentíamos ese calor dentro del pecho por poder regresar a casa.

- ¡Señor, el enemigo sigue cubriéndonos! -

- Iniciamos proceso de aterrizaje

- ¡Si Capitán! - Pude reconocer la voz quebrada de Sammie

- ¡Todos los escuadrones alíniense al frente de nosotros, estamos entrando a la atmosfera! - escuche los afirmativos de los lideres de escuadrón con un tono lleno de felicidad, algunos pilotos daban gritos de alegría por la red táctica, otros tantos chiflaban de forma estruendosa, y yo lo único que podía hacer era apretar mi consola fuertemente mientras mis ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas, y estas cayeron por mis mejillas cuando sentí la mano del Capitán Gloval apretar mi hombro mientras que el me sonreía con esa mueca escueta que asomaba por debajo de su espeso bigote.

- Punto te aterrizaje establecido y listo - incluso la voz de Claudia sonaba divertida y llena de felicidad - Los sistemas de la nave están listos para amarizar -

- ¡Prepárense para el descenso! - de nuevo apreté mi consola y suspire profundo cuando sentí el peso de la nave caer de lleno sobre el pacífico, por unos instantes todos sentimos como la gravedad nos hundía sobre el agua, el mirador del puente se volvió azul a causa del agua que nos cubría y luego como una valla que sale a flote nos sentí ir hacia arriba hasta salir de las profundidades del agua y dejarnos ver la luz del sol y el azul del cielo después de once meses en el espacio.

El Capitán a lado de mi tomo el micrófono para abrir la comunicación interna y externa de la nave, lo vi cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos y luego dijo lo que muchos esperábamos escuchar - Señores y Señores, bienvenidos a casa - supongo que la sonrisa que me adorno el rostro fue grande, dado que Claudia me hizo un gesto con su cara y luego se arrojo a mis brazos junto con el resto de las chicas. Por los altavoces de las consolas se escuchaban a todos los pilotos gritando y coreando un "hip, hip, hurra"

- Chicos, tienen pista dos lista para aterrizar - todos me dieron el mismo afirmativo que siempre me daban luego de una orden, pero esa vez esa palabra ya no sonaba igual, esa vez se sentía y se escuchaba mucho mas fraternal.

- Estaremos en remisión por lo que resta del turno. Nadie esta autorizado a dejar la nave hasta que el GTU se comunique con nosotros. Claudia informe a los civiles y escuadrones y Comandante Hayes, la espero en mi oficina mañana a primera hora. Si abren comunicación con nosotros infórmeme de inmediato - Apenas me dio tiempo de asentir, vi al Capitán salir del puente con su semblante serio y con un gesto de preocupación que yo ya había aprendido a identificar.

Terminamos con los procesos de aterrizaje y cambiamos con el personal del turno de remisión hasta que todos los escuadrones ingresaron a las pistas de aterrizaje y confirmamos que el enemigo no estaba cerca, al parecer no habían entrado a la atmosfera junto con nosotros. Salí del puente con Claudia a lado mío, caminamos juntas hasta el hangar y me quede parada viendo como ella corría hasta el VT de Roy y se le arrojaba a los brazos y debo de reconocer que en ese momento desee tener a un piloto a quien recibir y aunque en ese instante no me permití pensar en el, yo bien sabía que ya, desde ese entonces Rick Hunter empezaba a clavarse dentro de mi corazón.

Antes de ir a mi barraca decidí pasar por la ciudad y toda mi dedicación al deber tomo sentido cuando pude comprobar con mis propios ojos como todos los civiles mostraban felicidad por estar de regreso, pude sentir su agradecimiento cuando algunos de ellos notaba mi presencia o la de cualquier otro militar y nos daban las gracias con sonrisas en sus rostros. Atravesé el centro de la ciudad para poder dirigirme hasta uno de los costados de la nave y poder salir a uno de los miradores, abrí la compuerta y en cuanto sentí el aire inhale tan profundo como mis pulmones me lo permitieron, salí a ese pequeño balcón y sonreí por la sensación de sentir como el aire revolvía mi cabello, levante mi mano cuando sentí la brisa caer sobre mi rostro. Me recargue sobre el barandal y mire el panorama, vi hacia el frente, hacia los lados y hacia arriba, toda la nave parecía brillar gracias a una fina capa de agua que reflejaba la luz del sol, me permití estirarme perezosamente, me deje disfrutar del momento. Me quede ahí el tiempo suficiente como para poder observar el color cálido de las nubes por el atardecer, vi como muchas otras veces como el sol se escondía poco a poco al tiempo que las nubes pasaban de ser de tonos rojizos a tonos azulados y violáceos, me quede el tiempo necesario para poder ver como la noche caía sobre mi y me quede ahí parada, en silencio, intentando razonar lo lejos que estaba de mis recuerdos mas dulces, lo lejos que estaba de mi adolescencia y fue hasta esa noche que yo ya no me sentí como una mujer con un sueño truncado debido a la perdida de lo que yo creía fue mi gran amor, en ese instante yo empecé a dibujar nuevos sueños en las profundidades de mi alma.

De camino a mi barraca me encontré con Roy, Claudia, Rick, Ben, Max y las chicas, me dijeron que irían al centro de la ciudad para poder celebrar el regreso, y por mas que Roy me amenazo para hacerme ir, me negué rotundamente. tenia llamado del Capitán a la mañana siguiente, así que prefería irme a casa y descansar.

- Esta vez no caeré en tus amenazas Roy - Entrecerró sus ojos, lo ignore por completo y me dispuse a seguir con mi camino pero para mi sorpresa Rick intento convencerme de ir

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres ir? - llevo una de sus manos hasta su cabeza mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de forma extraña - Yo tampoco quiero estar mucho tiempo, si quieres puedo acompañarte de regreso a tu casa - me le quede viendo y estuve tentada a decir que si, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de controlar esa chispita que los ojos de el me ocasionaban, termine por soltar una sonrisa y preferí negar la invitación

- Gracias Teniente pero creo que esta vez si necesito descansar - su mirada reflejo desilusión - Ya será en otra ocasión Rick - me despedí del grupo y me fui camino a mi barraca. Esa en noche en particular dormí muy bien, por primera vez en meses ya no sentía con esa tensión acumulada, por el contrario, me sentía protegida por estar en casa.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la oficina del Capitán pude percibir de inmediato el olor a tabaco, cuando entre terminaba con una llamada y le daba una fuerte fumada a su puro, cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

- Comandante Hayes, reportándose Señor -

- Tome asiento Comandante - me senté en frente de el y espere a que me volviera hablar, termino su puro y se recargo sobre el respaldo de su silla - He hablado con un representante del GTU me han pedido que me presente en la base Alaska a las diecisiete horas - junto unas hojas de su escritorio y me las extendió - Usted me acompañara, esta es mi bitácora de los últimos meses, anexe su reporte sobre la flota enemiga y haga que preparen el transporte, saldremos en dos horas - asentí rápidamente, tome los papeles y me puse de pie -

- ¿Hay algo que lo preocupe Señor? -

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero espero que solo sea eso. Un presentimiento - salí de la oficina para ir al puente y asignar al escuadrón y transporte que nos llevaría a Alaska. En cuanto entre al puente Claudia noto que algo me sucedía

- ¿Como te fue con el Capitán? - revise la comanda de escuadrones y asigne al escuadrón Ontario para que escoltara el transporte

- Vanesa avisa al hangar que preparen el transbordador y que este listo dentro de dos horas -

- ¿Quien saldrá de la nave? - Mi amiga volvió a hablarme y esta vez detuve lo que estaba haciendo

- Han solicitado la presencia del Capitán Gloval y me ha pedido que lo acompañe -

- Deben de querer saber el reporte de la situación actual de la nave -

- Mi padre esta asignado a la base Alaska - por su mirada supe que ella ya sabia lo que me tenia ansiosa - No lo he visto desde la base Wyoming - ella se acerco y me dio un apretoncito en mi hombro

- Tarde o temprano tienes que verlo de nuevo y además quizá con el tiempo que ha pasado ambos se verán con ojos distintos - suspire y regrese mi atención a la consola

- Eso espero Claudia, pero conociéndome y sabiendo como es mi padre, no espero lo mejor -

Salí del puente para ir a mi oficina y poder integrar el reporte del Capitán junto con el mío, luego de casi hora y media salí en dirección al hangar de donde saldría el transbordador, a la entrada me encontré con Rick quien parecía prepararse para un vuelo, cosa que me extraño por que no recordaba haber programado vuelo de reconocimiento para el Bermellón.

- Comandante Hayes - le regrese el saludo y mire a lo lejos que el transbordador ya estaba listo, el Capitán Gloval llegaba también - Supe que ira con el Capitán a Alaska -

- Así es - camine con Rick a mi lado - No recuerdo que el Bermellón tenga vuelo de reconocimiento - El desvío su mirada y rasco su cabeza

- Eh..no, en realidad no tengo vuelo de reconocimiento - me le quede mirando

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? - titubeo un poco

- Minmey solicito un permiso especial con el Capitán Gloval para abandonar la nave - levante mi ceja - La llevare a Yokohama rápidamente para que pueda ver a sus padres - sentí acido en la boca

- Pues que les vaya bien - lo deje ahi parado sin siquiera despedirme, de pronto me había puesto de mal humor. Salude al Capitán Gloval y entrecerré mis ojos de forma acusadora, subí las escaleras del transbordador y tome asiento con las carpetas sobre mis piernas. Minutos después el Capitán se sentó a mi lado y así como yo lo conocía a el, el me conocía a mi y podía estar seguro que el demonio Hayes había salido a la luz.

* * *

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, todo el tiempo me la pase observando el paisaje por la ventanilla, seguía mal humorada. Luego de casi cuatro horas el piloto dio el anuncio de llegada, abroche el cinturón de seguridad y nos preparamos para el aterrizaje, el transbordador se detuvo en la pista central, el Capitán se levanto primero y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar, yo por supuesto seguía seria y antes de que abrieran la compuerta el Capitán se decidió hablarme

- ¿Sucede algo Comandante? la noto molesta - alise la falda de mi uniforme y me puse el abrigo

- Pensé que nadie estaba autorizado para abandonar la nave - carraspeo un poco, tosió un par de veces y ajusto su gorro

- Tuve que hacer una excepción -

Al salir del avión unos soldados nos escoltaron a lo que parecía ser un elevador que nos llevaría al departamento en donde nos reuniríamos con el consejo. EL capitán y yo tomamos asiento mientras que el cubo empezaba a moverse por varios pasillos como si se tratara de un tren. Miré el mapa que estaba en frente de mi y observé el punto brillante que nos indicábamos donde estábamos, yo jamás había estado en esa base así que no tenía idea que tanto mas estaríamos ahí dentro

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar a las cámaras del consejo? – el Capitán miró el mapa y se relajo un poco  
- Ya falta poco, el túnel aun tiene seis millas de profundidad – llevo una de sus manos hacia su mentón y alzo sus cejas como si acabara de acordarse de algo – Por cierto Lisa, ¿ha oído hablar del gran cañón?  
- No ¿qué es? -  
- Es una enorme arma Robotech, que han estado construyendo hace mucho tiempo, utiliza los campos gravitacionales de la Tierra como fuente principal de energía y el túnel por el que viajamos ahora es precisamente ese gran cañón – di un respingo  
- ¿qué? ¿Significa que pudimos haber volado si el cuartel hubiera sido atacado? -  
- Bueno, creo que primero hubiéramos podido salir, nunca antes había estado en esta parte de la base -  
- Mi padre lleva en esa base muchos años, lo transfirieron cuando el proyecto apenas iniciaba, fue poco después de la muerte de mi madre -  
- Este proyecto es de clasificación secreta, muy pocos oficiales saben de su existencia, y cuando eligieron a la persona que dirigiría el proyecto su padre fue el primer nombre que se dio -  
- ¿Y por que mi padre? – el Capitán Gloval casi me miro a ver como si hubiera dicho una tontería, soltó una risita extraña y continuo  
- Era el único que podía llevar este proyecto, fue un visionario, promovió la creación de este complejo cuando todos los juzgaban innecesario -  
- ¿Mi padre fue responsable de esto? - me costo trabajo creer lo que decía el Capitán, y no era por que dudara las capacidades de mi padre, sino por que no estaba enterada que mi padre fuera tan importante en la historia de la tecnología Robotech – No tenía idea -  
- Su padre siempre ha sido un hombre decidido, cuando servíamos juntos surgió en cierta ocasión el problema de raciones inadecuadas para los hombres y al ver que no lograba recibir ayuda del cuartel general envió a toda la división a robar provisiones del Comandante en General -  
- ¿Mi padre hizo eso? – tuve que contener una risa, saber esa anécdota de mi padre me daba una perspectiva totalmente diferente de el - ¡No puedo creerlo! – ambos estallamos en una risa general, casi nos costaba trabajo respirar  
- El comandante pensó que se habían infiltrado enemigos en el regimiento y nos ordenaba que los encontráramos – volví a reír – me da gusto verla reír Comandante, creo que es la primera vez desde que escapo del enemigo – parpadee un par de veces y me sonroje – Aunque dudo que nos queden ganas de reír después de la reunión del consejo de gobierno. Es fundamental que les hagamos entender que lo único que el enemigo quiere es la fortaleza espacial y sus secretos, no nuestro mundo. Espero que haya estudiado bien sus argumentos Comandante Hayes – asentí enérgicamente  
- ¡Estoy lista para hablar Capitán! -  
- Que bien, en estos momentos usted es mi mejor aliada – lo vi sacar su pipa de su saco  
- Estoy segura que lograremos convencerlos, después de todo somos los únicos que conocen de cerca al enemigo – empezó a buscar entre sus bolsas el encendedor y antes de que yo pudiera decirle que seguramente ahí no podría fumar, una de las máquinas hablo por mi "Atención, esta prohibido fumar en esta sección"  
- ¿eh?¡¿es que ya no podré volver a fumar? En el puente Sammie no me deja, y aquí esa máquina inútil me lo prohíbe – guardo su pipa de forma malhumorada mientras yo reía bajito  
- Capitán ¿esta preocupado por la nave?¿cree que algo malo nos sucederá? -  
- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? -  
- Bueno lo conozco, y siempre que enciende su pipa es por que algo le preocupa – carraspeo  
- Debo confesarle Comandante Hayes que estoy preocupado por esta junta, no estoy seguro de que estos hombres nos escuchen con interés y es vital para nuestro futuro que lo hagan -  
- ¿qué sucedería si no los convencemos? -  
- La Tierra entraría en guerra contra los zentraedi – ambos nos quedamos callados ante esta posibilidad, dado que ambos sabíamos que esa, era una batalla perdida.

Al fin luego de casi media hora de trayecto hacia las profundidades llegamos a una sala amplia con una mesa al centro con dos asientos y varias pantallas al frente. El Capitán y yo tomamos asiento mientras que esperábamos a que iniciara la junta. Estaba nerviosa. Tan solo unos minutos después las enormes pantallas empezaron a encenderse, varios oficiales nos miraban de forma inquisidora y mi corazón se acelero mucho más cuando en la pantalla central apareció el rostro de mi padre.

- Bienvenido a casa Capitán Gloval, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veíamos personalmente – mi padre clavo su vista en el Capitán, le saludamos militarmente y entonces me miró fugazmente – usted también Teniente Comandante -  
- Gracias Almirante -  
- Bien, pueden iniciar con el reporte -  
- Si señor – me puse de pie con la carpeta entre mis manos e inicie el relato de todos los hechos que habían sucedido desde nuestro salto transposicional. Los miembros del consejo me miraban detenidamente mientras que yo seguía exponiendo todos y cada uno de los ataques que sufrimos durante nuestra estancia en el espacio. Luego media hora hablando concluí con el reporte y volví a tomar asiento.

- Fue un reporte muy completo Teniente Comandante Hayes, pero la verdad ¿no cree que sobre estimo en exceso la fuerza del enemigo? - su vista era muy apática - No acabo de comprender por que no destruyeron la fortaleza espacial si es que tienen el poder que usted dice – dos de los miembros del consejo empezaron a cuestionar todo mi reporte  
- ¡Ya les explique la causa durante mi reporte! -  
- ¿Y espera que aceptemos su reporte como cierto? – intente volver hablar, pero mi padre intervino y me ordeno que me sentara y me callara. Entonces El Capitán Gloval hizo la primera intervención durante todo mi reporte  
- Caballeros, respecto a la autorización que solicitamos y que está incluida en el reporte… - no pudo terminar de hablar, otro miembro empezó hablar  
- Si, estamos al tanto de su solicitud sobre la reintegración de los 70,000 civiles de ciudad Macross, discutiremos esta petición en la próxima junta del consejo – las pantallas se apagaron de repente dejándome enfadada y llena de coraje por la forma en que nos trataron  
- No puedo creer que nos traten de ese modo -  
- Yo si – el Capitán volvió a tomar asiento y se recargó sobre la silla – ya hemos perdido la batalla  
- ¡Pero, como puede decir eso! -  
- Algo esta sucediendo aquí, algo que no nos están diciendo – volví a tomar asiento y mi paciencia se vio puesta a prueba cuanto tuvimos que permanecer ahí sentados más de cuatro horas más, sin tener noticias del consejo y sin saber que sucedía, hasta pasadas las doce de la noche que las pantallas volvieron a encenderse con los miembros del consejo.  
- Capitán, sentimos haberlos hecho esperar. El consejo ha revisado su reporte y su solicitud, pero siento decirle que su propuesta de hacer negociaciones con el enemigo ha sido rechazada -  
- ¿Creen que podemos ganar a una fuerza semejante? – sabía que el Capitán ya estaba molesto, lo podía notar en su rostro, y en la forma en que apretaba sus manos en un puño bien cerrado  
- No sabemos si ganaremos o no. Pero el punto es que no conocemos la ideología del enemigo y tampoco su robotecnología, así que hacer platicas con el enemigo esta fuera de orden -  
- Pero – lo vi avanzar un poco hacia ellos pero mi padre apareció de nuevo enfrente de nosotros  
- Nuestro gran cañón nos protegerá, no les daremos una ventaja haciéndoles pensar que somos débiles -  
- Lo entiendo Almirante Hayes, ¿pero que hay de la reubicación de los 70,000 civiles?  
- Todos han sido declarados muertos, así que resulta imposible que abandonen la nave – en cuanto termine de escuchar al hombre rubio que hablaba me puse de pie  
- ¿de que están hablando? – el me miro con ojos llenos de apatía  
- ¿Creen que anunciamos oficialmente que estábamos en guerra contra seres alienígenas? La Tierra no sabe de su existencia, así que no podemos permitir que 70,000 personas que conocen toda la verdad regresen a la Tierra y creen pánico -  
- ¡Pero no podemos hacer eso! Tendremos un caos a bordo cuando los civiles se enteren que no podrán dejar la nave!¡Han pasado por tiempos difíciles, es justo que regresen a sus casas! -  
- ¡Mantenerlos bajo control es su deber Capitán Gloval! – mi padre clavó su mirada en nosotros dos, y yo intenté ver algún tipo de compasión por la orden que estaba dando, pero de nuevo como muchas otras veces sentí ese miedo que solo su mirada podía generarme – Deben salir de la Tierra con todos los civiles a bordo cuanto – me giré para ver al Capitán, apretaba sus labios fuertemente y su rostro se veía rojo – Ustedes son los que deben de darnos tiempo para poder prepararnos para una eventual guerra – antes de que pudiera razonarlo ya había dado dos pasos al frente y le hablaba a mi padre como si estuviéramos en medio de una nuestras tantas discusiones  
- Pero padre, es demasiado pedir a esos civiles – su mirada se hizo dura y los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron  
- Teniente Hayes no debe olvidar que a pesar de nuestra relación aquí debe referirse a mi por mi rango ¿entendido? – sentí de nuevo esa barrera que él siempre me ponía en frente – Las nuevas ordenes de a donde tendrá que dirigirse se les enviaran por la mañana, eso es todo – el silencio en el que nos quedamos fue mucho menor al sentimiento de frustración sobre la derrota que acabábamos de sufrir con la junta de consejo. El capitán Gloval tomo su gorro, se lo colocó y me hizo un gesto para que pudiéramos salir de ahí, caminamos hasta el elevador que nos había traído hasta ese lugar en silencio y antes de entrar el Capitán me preguntó si no quería ir a ver a mi padre, pero ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. Entre mi padre y yo solo había un enorme vacío que jamás lograríamos llenar  
- No señor, por ahora no tengo por que verlo -

Subimos al avión pasadas las dos de la mañana, tome asiento y antes de que despegáramos un sargento se acerco hasta mi con un sobre azul que me entregó, cuando descubrí que era de mi padre, lo abrí para poder leer su contenido

_"Querida Lisa, se que estás disgustada por mi decisión referente a la fortaleza, pero era inevitable considerando las circunstancias. Quiero que trates de comprender cuanto me preocupa tu bienestar, la fortaleza espacial es ahora muy peligrosa, así que tengo preparados los papeles para que logres salir de ella y te pueda asignar a otro puesto. Mañana a las catorce horas, un transporte irá por ti al Sdf-1, por favor, ten todo listo"_

En cuanto termine de leer sentí un profundo dolor, pero no deje que ese sentimiento me sobrepasara, tome la carta y la rompí y durante todo el vuelo de regreso no deje de pensar en que mi padre era el responsable de que setenta mil civiles regresaran al espacio para jugarse la vida. Una lágrima se resbalo por mi mejilla al darme cuenta que mi padre ya había hecho algo similar en el pasado, cuando decidió enviar a los 150 cadetes a la estación Sarah en Marte para poder confirmar una teoría.

* * *

¡Hola! Tarde horrores ¿verdad?

Perdón, creanme que no me olvido de Memorias, todos los días pienso en ella y trato de avanzar un poco, pero este último mes ha sido muy muy estresante y lleno de trabajo, y hasta anoche que tuve un ratin de insomnio logre terminar la siguiente entrega. ¡Espero que les guste! Los siguientes capítulos no tardaran mucho en estar listos, por que debo decirles que mi Boni, ha trabajando en otras partes de la historia, así que solo tengo que hilar y darle continuidad a todo para lograr publicar más rápido. Me iré de vacaciones, y estaré fuera un buen rato, así que creo que no podré actualizar hasta la segunda semana de Octubre, pero durante las vacaciones intentaré avanzarle a la historia.

De nuevo muchas gracias a los que me leen, agradezco mucho su apoyo y gracias también a mi correctora de horrografías ;)

Les quiere,  
Renee


	16. Hasta Siempre

**Gracias a los que me siguen leyendo**

* * *

La llegada al SDF1 fue igual de discreta que nuestra salida, solo algunos oficiales estuvieron enterados de que el Capitán Gloval y yo habíamos salido de la nave para una reunión con el gobierno de la Tierra Unida. Entre las personas que supieron de nuestro viaje estaban Claudia y las chicas del puente que en cuanto escucharon de voz del Capitán que habíamos recibido ordenes de abandonar la Tierra hicieron clara su protesta y su enfado ante la situación y no podía culparlas, todos en esa nave esperamos regresar a nuestros hogares en cuanto estuviéramos de regreso y saber que no teníamos permitido siquiera dejar la nave, era una noticia pesada que causaba molestia.

El Capitán, luego de dar las ordenes del día se retiro del puente con un semblante mucho mas serio de lo normal en el, y creo que entendía su comportamiento, así como habían reaccionado nuestras tres oficiales del puente al saber las nuevas ordenes así reaccionarían los 70,000 civiles de la nave. Dar la noticia no seria cosa fácil.

Decidimos salir a comer al restaurante Chino, si había algo que ponía de buenas a las chicas era comer, al llegar nos encontramos con Max y a Rick quien ya estaba dentro sentado en una mesa, apenas nos sentamos nos empezó a contar de la celebración que los dueños del restaurante estaban dando por la llegada de su hijo a la nave. Lo vi a lo lejos, era un hombre joven y por alguna extraña razón me recordó a Karl, unos minutos después el mismo se acerco a nuestra mesa y se presento con el nombre de Lynn Kyle, fue bastante cortes hasta que noto que llevábamos uniformes militares, entonces su mirada se hizo mas seria y luego nos dijo de frente y sin ningún reparo que no le gustaban los asuntos relacionados con la guerra y la milicia, fue como escuchar a Karl hablar de sus mismos ideales pacifistas. El debate empezó en cuanto Max le declaro al recién llegado que el no estaba en el ejercito por gozar de la muerte y la violencia, le siguió Rick y las chicas, y en menos de un minuto las cosas ya estaban tensas, entonces Minmey intervino en la platica y pidió que mejor encendieran la televisión para ver la presentación que ella había grabado el día anterior.

No me interese mucho, pero a media canción la transmisión fue interrumpida por un aviso de ultima hora. _"En un comunicado enviado a los medios de comunicación, el Capitán Gloval nos informa que queda denegado cualquier permiso para abandonar la nave hasta nuevo aviso"_ la reacción de la gente fue como un camino de dinamita, empezó uno soltando maldiciones y luego otro y otro hasta tener a todos los que estaban ahí rodeándonos con rostros de fastidio y dándonos de gritos para pedir una explicación al comunicado, era obvio que ninguno de nosotros estábamos autorizados para dar más información. Antes de que la situación se tornara mas difícil, decidí ponerme de pie y decirle a todos que nos saliéramos del lugar, pero uno de los civiles me tomo del brazo para exigirme una respuesta – Suélteme – intente ser prudente en mi forma de hablar pero el hombre lejos de ser igual de prudente me apretó mas el brazo, Max se acerco a el y le pidió de nuevo que me soltara pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un intento de puñetazo que el esquivo y que provoco de forma inmediata una pelea entre los civiles y Rick y Max.

De nada sirvió que las chicas y yo intentáramos mediar las cosas, no nos escuchaban, en algún punto incluso el primo de Minmey termino involucrado y toda la trifulca paro hasta que ninguno de los hombres podía moverse más. Note que Kyle estaba herido y trate de darle mi pañuelo para que se limpiara un poco, pero así como detestaba el ejercito también detestaba a cualquier persona que estuviera en la milicia, me miro con desprecio y me dejo con la mano extendida y debo reconocer que su gesto me provoco lastimo más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Fui llamada de emergencia al puente, al parecer una nave enemiga estaba descendiendo a la Tierra, en cuanto llegue el Capitán Gloval ya tenia listas las ordenes de defensa, intente coordinar las ordenes de salida pero me sentía distraída, no podía dejar de pensar en el primo de Minmey, fue hasta que Claudia me dio un regaño por mi distracción que tuve que concentrarme mas en el ataque, Sammie nos informo que el cuartel general ya había lanzado misiles en contra de la nave enemiga, como esperábamos los misiles no dañaron ni mínimamente al crucero zentraedi.

Los escuadrones ya estaban listos y fueron enviados al punto de contacto con los pods enemigos que al parecer como siempre estaban mas interesados en destruir al Sdf-1 que atacar la Tierra.

- Un grupo enemigo acaba de aterrizar en nuestro muelle Capitán -

- Envíen al escuadrón Bermellón de inmediato -

- Si, señor – envié el punto de contacto a Rick – Escuadrón Bermellón diríjanse al bloque tres – recibí un afirmativo de Rick y proseguí con los nuevos escuadrones que se enviarían al crucero enemigo.

- ¡¿Comandante Hayes cuantas de estas naves esperan que derribemos para que dejen de aparecer mas de diez mil, veinte mil o dos millones quizá? – el tono de Rick era esa voz suya mezclada con sarcasmo y diversión, era algo que él siempre hacia durante las batallas, y si yo no hubiera estado tan distraída en ese momento quizá hubiera tomado su comentario con la misma diversión que el, como tantas otras veces, pero esa tarde tenia miedo. Las palabras de Kyle se me repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza "Los militares solo causan muerte y destrucción" apreté mis puños y le pedí a Dios que cuidara de Rick

- Atención escuadrón Bermellón proceda a enfrentar al enemigo en el bloque siete – todos de nuevo me respondieron "enterados" y mire por mi radar, los pods enemigos seguían llegando y empezaban a superarnos en numero. - Señor una segunda ola de enemigos se aproxima – igual que la batalla previa para entrar a la atmósfera de la Tierra los enemigos parecían tener una discusión interna

– ¡Una nave enemiga viene en coalición directa con nosotros! -

- Bien Kim, Comandante Hayes prepara el ataque Daedalus de inmediato

- Si, señor – respire profundo y trate de enfocarme – juro que jamas escuche la cuenta regresiva para el punto de disparo, estaba ida, mi mente estaba en otro lado. Reaccione hasta escuchar los gritos de Claudia desesperada por que ejecutara la orden, instrucción que di sin revisar que la zona estuviera libre de nuestros cazas – Ataque de Daedalus ¡listo! – la maniobra se ejecuto rápidamente – Misiles de emergencia ¡fuego! – escuche los disparos, y después de eso, lo escuche a el…

- ¡Lisa me encuentro frente a los misiles! – mi respiración se detuvo - ¡Me dieron!¡necesito ayuda, estoy herido! – su voz me resonó en toda la cabeza, mis manos las sentí frías y sudorosas ¿qué había hecho?

Escuche a mi lado la confirmación de que el enemigo había sido destruido, escuche como el Capitán antes de retirarse a su oficina me felicitaba por mi maniobra, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la voz de Rick pidiendo auxilio. Apenas pude contestarle un quebrado gracias y luego de que el se fuera envíe los equipos de rescate para localizar el VT de Rick. No me despegue de mi consola ni un instante hasta que el equipo de rescate confirmo el avistamiento del paracaídas con Rick inconsciente sobre el océano. De lo único que pude enterarme luego de su arribo al hospital es que estaba en estado grave y lo estaban operando.

Tuve que buscar refugio en mi barraca, me sentía mareada, temerosa y llena de culpa ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto?¿Cómo pude estar tan distraída en una maniobra tan peligrosa? Lleve mis manos hasta mi cabeza mientras las lagrimas me recorrían el rostro y yo pedía para mis adentros que Rick me perdonara, pero sobre todo le pedía a Dios que no se lo llevara aun. Rece como nunca antes lo hice, ni siquiera por la muerte de mi madre o Karl, pero yo sentía que si Rick moría no podría soportarlo y es que esa noche mi corazón se debatía por el dolor y la culpabilidad de haberlo derribado y por un descubrimiento que me hacia sentir mas temor, y eso eran solo los primeros indicios que yo empezaba a sentir sobre mis crecientes sentimientos por el.

Casi dos días después luego de que despertara de un coma inducido llame al hospital para saber como estaba y me dijeron que ya había despertado. Esos días luego del ataque estuve todo el tiempo seria, no podía quitarme el sentimiento de culpa incluso Claudia en mas de una ocasión intento hablar conmigo, pero siempre la evite, necesitaba hablar con el y pedirle una disculpa, así que esa tarde luego del turno iría a visitarlo. Antes de llegar compre unas flores y al estar en frente de su habitación una enfermera salió y Rick pudo verme desde dentro, en cuanto vi el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho, di unos pasos y el me hablo como si nada hubiera pasado

- ¡Vaya miren quien esta aquí! – sonó muy animado - ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Viniste a darme el ultimo adiós? – respire profundo y me decidí a enfrentar su mirada, estaba preparada para encontrarlo furioso, y escuchar sus reclamos, pero el no me dijo nada, solo sonreía ampliamente mientras yo me acercaba

- ¿Qué tal Rick? – fue todo lo que pude decir, llegue a su lado con mi cabeza baja – vine…vine a decirte que lo lamento -

- ¿tu? – sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa – ¿viniste hasta aquí para decirme que lo sientes?¿por qué habrías de disculparte? – me di la media vuelta para buscar en donde poner las flores, en una esquina vi un florero.

- Por el accidente – mi respuesta fue seca, coloque las flores en la vasija y les puse agua al tiempo que las acomodaba para que se vieran lo mejor posible – Ambos sabemos que fue por culpa mía que resultaras herido en la batalla y cayera tu nave – regrese a su lado y coloque el florero en el buró

- Lisa, tu no eres responsable – su mirada intento buscarme pero yo en cuanto la sentía desviaba mis ojos, no podía ni mirarlo sin sentir culpa – nadie mas que yo tiene la culpa de todo, estoy aquí por que realice un juicio equivocado, no hay ninguna otra razón ¿de acuerdo? -

- Gracias por tu comprensión – sentía mis manos apretarse fuertemente mientras el seguía intentando animarme - ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con aquella confianza en ti misma? Tu no eres así Lisa – regrese mis pasos al lavabo y enjuague mis manos

- No, teniente Hunter. Supongo que tienes razón, en fin ya dije lo que había venido a decir y tengo mucho trabajo en el puente. Que te mejores -

- Te lo agradezco ¿vendrás a verme de nuevo? – me detuve en la puerta y pensé en la posibilidad, muy dentro de mi deseaba hacerlo, deseaba estar ahí todo el tiempo cuidando de el, pero la reina de hielo temerosa de continuar acrecentando esos sentimientos por el, salió para resguardarme

– No lo creo teniente, estaré ocupada – cerré la puerta sin decir algo mas y me dirigí hacia el puente.

* * *

Cuando entre Claudia estaba terminando con un patrullaje, encendí mi consola y siguió moviendo sus controles mientras intentaba hablar conmigo

- Y ¿cómo sigue el teniente Hunter? – me quede callada – a el fuiste a visitar ¿no? – respire profundo, no quería hablar – vamos amiga, no puede ser algo tan serio o ¿si? – negué con mi cabeza, entonces ella con sus típicos ademas locos llevo sus manos dramáticamente a su corazón y me dijo lo que yo temía – Ya entiendo, estas herida por un dardo de cupido -

- ¿qué? – la mire casi con indignación

– No te avergüences de hablar de ello Lisa, yo se lo que se siente estar enamorada ¡Roy y yo empezamos del mismo modo! Creo que nunca te conté como nos conocimos en la base Wyoming -

- Pero…ustedes se aman mutuamente – ella abrió sus ojos de forma emocionada, al fin se me había salido algo de lo que yo sentía por el, entonces Claudia se me acerco y me tomo por los brazos -

- Por supuesto, pero ¿cual es la diferencia? – respire muy hondo y le compartí mi mayor temor

- No creo que el me ame -

- Ay Lisa, eso se resuelve de forma muy simple – se recargo sobre mi consola y se acerco mas – si lo amas simplemente ve tras el y no lo dejes escapar -

- No podría – voltee mi rostro y trate de cambiar el tema, pero Claudia me conocía demasiado bien

- Estas enamorada de Rick Hunter ¿no es verdad? -

- No hay nada que pueda hacer Claudia – apreté mis manos sobre mi consola, tenia mucho que yo no sentía ese tipo de sentimientos – Yo ya no sirvo para esas cosas

- ¡No digas tonterías! Claro que puedes, solo sé mujer, deja de compadecerte y sonríe con frecuencia – la puerta del puente se abrió dejando pasar al Capitán Gloval que traía un rostro muy serio

- Quiero que me informen en el momento que acaben de cargar las provisiones – ambas asentimos mientras el caminaba hasta el mirador y se nos quedo viendo misteriosamente - ¿hay algún otro problema que deba saber? -

- Nada que tenga importancia Señor, le estaba informando a la Comandante Hayes sobre algunas tácticas militares de una índole muy diferente cuando usted llego – le di un jaloncito a su brazo para que se callara

- Mmm no me parece probable que se requiera de un experto en combate mano a mano – sentí mis mejillas arder mientras que Claudia me guiñaba un ojo y el Capitán Gloval hacia lo mismo.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde detectamos una nave enemiga en dirección hacia nosotros, el Capitán Gloval me ordeno que enviara un grupo de varitechs comandado por Roy.

- Capitán Gloval el ataque ha iniciado – Claudia nos informo la posición del enemigo mientras que yo ya daba las ordenes a los escuadrones Bermellón, Antara, Neón y Skull para que salieran al encuentro del enemigo –

- Líder de hangar ya esta listo ¿el Varitech del comandante Fokker? – recibí un afirmativo mientras que Claudia se acercaba y me preguntaba si Roy comandaría el Bermellón a falta de Rick, en cuanto le dije que si, sonrío y me dijo que entonces estuviera tranquila, en manos de Roy todo salía bien – Los escuadrones ya están en el aire Roy, mucha suerte – el me sonrío y me dijo algo que en un principio no entendí, decía que su recompensa seria una ensalada de piña, voltee a ver al Capitán y luego a Claudia que se reía silenciosamente.

La batalla fue extraña, los enemigos no parecían querer acercarse a nosotros, mas bien estaban concentrados en los escuadrones que estaban en el aire, y uno de los nuestros parecía estar inmerso en una persecución con un pod enemigo, busque su señal y resulto ser la de Max. El Capitán me pidió que hiciera regresar a Max de inmediato, le di la orden a Roy y este me aseguro que lo enviaría de inmediato, en cuanto el inicio el regreso la nave enemiga lo siguió muy de cerca, en unos minutos ambas naves salieron de control y el pod enemigo se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Encendí las alertas interiores de la ciudad, tratamos de cerrar todas las compuertas pero Max y la nave enemiga lograron entrar antes de que estas se cerraran por completo.

- ¡El enemigo ha entrado a la nave, cúbranse de inmediato! – igual que en al aire, ambos empezaron a luchar casi cuerpo a cuerpo, no entendía cual era el motivo por el que el enemigo deseaba destruir a Max, quien se defendía perfectamente y en momentos estaba a punto de derribar e pod. Pero ambos parecían ser igual de buenos en combate.

Abrimos las compuertas superiores para que el enemigo saliera, y afortunadamente así fue, pero en cuando se elevo, Max ya iba detrás de el y tuve que ordenarle que regresara, protesto un poco, pero no era igual de rebelde que Rick. Contesto afirmativo y el ataque termino. 

Antes de terminar el turno revise los reportes de la ultima batalla y no encontré el de Roy, me extraño sobremanera dado que el a pesar que siempre se comportaba como un niño en sus deberes militares era muy responsable. Decidí no hablarle, debía estar exhausto, era la primera vez que el lidereaba cuatro escuadrones por si solo, ya le daría su buena regañada al día siguiente. 

* * *

El sonido del teléfono me hizo despertarme abruptamente, tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, me levante y encendí la luz de mi buró, mire el reloj eran las dos y media de la mañana, lo primero que pensé fue que se trataba de un ataque, pero deseche la idea de inmediato, las alarmas de la nave no estaban activadas, quizá se trataba de alguna junta extraordinaria. Salí de la cama y sin encender la luz de la sala levante el teléfono.

- Hayes - no tuve respuesta de inmediato, pero del otro lado del teléfono pude escuchar un sollozo y tarde una fracción de segundo para identificar la voz

- Li..Lisa...- era Claudia, apreté el teléfono

- Claudia ¿que pasa?¿estas bien? - ella siguió llorando mientras intentaba hablar

- Lisa...estoy en el hospital...Roy...Roy regreso herido de la ultima batalla...esta en la sala de emergencias - mi respiración de detuvo, apreté más el teléfono y corrí hacia mi recamara para ponerme algo y salir al hospital

- Voy para allá - colgué el teléfono con el sonido de la voz de Claudia quebrada por el llanto y con una terrible preocupación por saber que Roy estaba herido.

Llegue al hospital luego de veinte minutos, pregunte en recepción por Roy y me dijeron que estaba en emergencias, camine hacia la sala y sentí que mi corazón se encogió, cuando a unos metros de mi pude ver a Claudia sentada en una de las bancas, se veía tan pequeña, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas y su rostro reflejaba la preocupación que estaba sintiendo, sus manos las apretaba fuertemente sobre su regazo. En cuanto llegue a su lado y me vio sus ojos derramaron incontables lagrimas mientras yo la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas, y la abrace tanto como pude, la acune entre mis brazos y trate de reconfortarla como ella tantas veces hizo conmigo.

- Yo...yo no me di cuenta...el...el no me dijo nada...en cuanto llegamos a la barraca el se sentó en la sala mientras yo preparaba la cena...y de pronto lo sentí muy callado y cuando voltee el ya estaba inconsciente su camisa estaba llena de sangre...- Claudia lloraba desconsoladamente, cerraba sus ojos y apretaba mis manos fuertemente - los paramédicos me dijeron que perdió mucha sangre...pero Lisa...yo no sabia...te lo juro - me separe de ella para hacer que me mirara

- Todo va a estar bien, esto no es tu culpa...- su rostro se contrajo de nuevo y la abrace de nuevo, tanto como pude.

Logro calmarse un poco, recargaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo masajeaba su espalda de arriba abajo - te voy a tomar una foto - la mire extrañada mientras se separaba un poco y respiraba profundo

- ¿de que hablas? - ella me miro de abajo hacia arriba y entonces entendí lo que me decía

- Ver a la comandante Hayes en pants deportivo y sudadera no es algo que se ve todos los días - la tome de nuevo por la mano - Roy no se cansara de fastidiarme si me ve así - ambas sonreímos

Estuvimos sentadas en medio de la sala por horas, no podría decir cuantas, pero supe que fueron muchas ya que el amanecer nos llego de repente, durante todo ese tiempo Claudia no dejo de apretar mi mano, y yo no dejaba de rezar para mis adentros y pedirle a Dios si es que nos escuchaba que hiciera que Roy estuviera bien, pero esa mañana confirme que Dios parecía no querer escucharme, gire mi vista hacia la puerta de emergencias y contuve mi respiración cuando a lo lejos, detrás de la puerta metálica, salía un Doctor que camino directo hacia nosotras, Claudia me volteo a ver con miedo - todo estará bien - le asegure mientras nos poníamos de pie y yo apretaba aun mas sus manos, pero la forma en que el medico nos miro, la forma en que el negó con su cabeza me hizo saber que no había buenas noticias.

- Lo siento...hicimos todo lo posible, pero perdió mucha sangre - tuve que sostener a Claudia para evitar que ella cayera al piso, escuche los fuertes sollozos que su boca dejo salir, pude ver sus lagrimas y sentir los temblores de su cuerpo, yo misma sentía dolor, la abrace, la mecí suavemente, le dije una y otra vez cuanto la quería y que ella no estaría solo en ese difícil momento, intente ser fuerte para ella, intente ser el apoyo que yo sabia ella necesitaba en ese momento. Sentí sus lagrimas empapar mi sudadera, sentí sus brazos apretarme con fuerza, sentí sus dedos clavarse en mi espalda, la sentí desmoronarse mientras yo hacia el intento de reconfortarla un poco, pero yo sabia bien que nada de lo que yo hiciera le haría sentir menor dolor. Esa mañana lloramos la muerte de Roy, yo lo hice silenciosamente mientras que mi mejor amiga gritaba entre sollozos el nombre de el.

Las chicas del puente llegaron al hospital luego de que yo les avisara, y acompañaron a Claudia mientras yo me hacia cargo de los papeles necesarios para que nos pudiéramos llevar a Roy del hospital y empezar con los preparativos de los servicios fúnebres. Luego de terminar con el papeleo, fui hasta el baño, necesitaba un momento a solas. Entre al baño y fui directo hasta el lavabo, enjuague mi rostro con agua fría mientras yo intentaba razonar que Roy ya no estaba entre nosotros, cerré mis ojos y por mas que intente controlar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis párpados el intento fue inútil. Recargue mis brazos sobre el lavabo al tiempo que me permitía llorar en soledad por el, por el primer piloto que se atrevió a ser mi amigo, por el único hombre que jamas se sintió intimidado por mi mal carácter. Enjuague de nuevo mi rostro, y respire profundo, esta vez yo no podía ser débil, esta vez mi mejor amiga me necesitaba entera. Salí del baño y me encontré con Claudia y las chicas aun en la sala de espera, ella aun se veía en estado de shock, en cuanto me acerque Sammie me miro con preocupación

- Dice que ella no se cree capaz de darle la noticia al teniente Hunter - trague saliva y de pronto sentí una nueva opresión en el pecho, no me había detenido a pensar en Rick, tendríamos que darle la noticia - mire el reloj de mi muñeca, eran casi las ocho de la mañana

- Yo iré a verlo - los ojos de Claudia se levantaron del suelo y me miraron llenos de lagrimas, pero aun con eso vi en ellos una especie de agradecimiento por hacerme cargo de algo tan difícil, me acerque a ella y le di un apretón en su mano. Le pedí a las chicas que no la dejara sola, y con el corazón acelerado me dirigí al piso en donde estaba Rick.

Me quede parada durante un buen rato frente a la puerta, sentía mis manos sudar y trataba por todos los medios posibles mantenerme calmada, luego de varios minutos de estar ahí reuniendo valor, me decidí abrir la puerta, intente de hacerlo de la manera mas silenciosa, era probable que Rick siguiera durmiendo, pero para mi sorpresa el estaba despierto jugando con un modelo de avión como si fuera un niño y de la misma forma que el día anterior en cuanto me vio, su mirada pareció alegrarse un poco

- Hola - su voz sonó alegre - ¿Me ha traído el desayuno Comandante? - su sonrisa fue lo que me hizo paralizarme, era esa parte de su personalidad divertida la que en otras veces me había arrancado sonrisas, pero que en este momento solo me generaba aun mas tristeza, cosa que el noto de inmediato - Lisa ¿estas bien? - baje mi mirada en un intento por que el no viera las lagrimas en mis ojos, y juro que intente hablar, pero mi voz se quedo atorada en medio de mi garganta, solo me salió una especie de sollozo y empece a sentir mi rostro caliente por el llanto contenido, entonces creo que el supo que algo andaba mal - ¿que sucedió?

- Roy...- logre pronunciar su nombre, observe los ojos de Rick, se notaban oscuros, llenos de preocupación, trague saliva y decidí hablarle con la mayor honestidad posible - Roy, fue herido durante el ataque de anoche - lo vi respirar profundamente al tiempo que apretaba con sus manos la sabana que le cubría las piernas

- Pero, esta bien ¿verdad? - me acerque hasta el y negué con mi cabeza

- Perdió mucha sangre, los doctores hicieron todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero el murió hace unas horas - lo vi palidecer, el avión cayo de su mano y su mirada se clavo en la mía mientras susurraba - Mi…mi hermano..mi mejor amigo ¿ha muerto? - - Lo siento mucho Rick, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me duele darte esta noticia - no me respondió nada, pero le note sus ojos cristalinos, camine otros pasos mas hasta su cama y pose una de mis manos frías y temblorosas sobre las suyas - Si sirve de algo, yo estoy aquí -

- ¿En donde esta? -

- Ya han empezado con los arreglos del funeral - vi como su rostro se contraía de dolor - será a las seis – bajo su mirada y me susurro un "déjame solo" - salí de la habitación sintiéndome como una inútil, había planeado estar a su lado y darle consuelo si es que el lo necesitaba, pero había hecho todo lo contrario, me quede parada en frente de el ahogando un llanto que ya llevaba horas queriendo controlar. Antes de ir a la sala de espera en donde estaba Claudia, me pare en un teléfono publico y llame a la barraca de Max y Ben no se me ocurrían otras personas que pudiera acompañar a Rick. 

Ese día fue muy largo y doloroso, solo me separe de Claudia para ir hasta mi barraca y vestirme con el uniforme militar de luto, luego de eso estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, la acompañe detrás del cortejo fúnebre y la sostuve fuertemente cuando entramos a la pista de vuelos, en donde Roy fue recibido con los saludos y los aplausos que solo los héroes reciben. Ahí estábamos todos los que conocimos a Roy, técnicos, pilotos y controladores de vuelo, incluso el Capitán Gloval estaba presente. Los miembros del escuadrón Skull recibieron el féretro de Roy y lo colocaron debajo del Skull Uno que mantenía su cabina cubierta con una manta negra. Sus restos serian incinerados y regados en el océano justo como el lo deseaba, lo despedimos llorando, con la venia militar en alto y con la esperanza de algún día volver a verlo.

Durante toda la ceremonia pude ver a Rick sumido entre sus recuerdos en posición de firmes, erguido, calmado, presentando respeto a quien fuera su hermano mayor, y sentí dolor por el, por que yo sabia que dentro estaba viviendo un dolor terriblemente grande. Su cabeza aun estaba vendada, y no pude evitar no preocuparme, seguía sintiéndome responsable por la maniobra que yo dirigí y que termino derribándolo.

Nos quedamos en el hangar hasta que Claudia dejo caer las cenizas de una pequeña urna en el océano en el que estábamos, el Capitán Gloval se acerco hasta Claudia y le presento condolencias, y todos los pilotos hicieron lo mismo, le daban el pésame, a quien nunca fue esposa de Roy, pero que que se consideraba una viuda en aquel momento, fue a ella a quien los miembros del escuadrón Skull entregaron el emblema que pertenecía al Skull Uno.

Luego de dejar a Claudia en su barraca, decidí caminar por los pasillos de la nave, no quería llegar a mi casa, necesitaba despejar mi mente y sobre todo necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el cual pudiera llorar en soledad la muerte de Roy, por que para mi el fue alguien muy importante, fue esa persona que se empeño en arrancarme sonrisas en los lugares menos apropiados, fue quien se empecinaba en hacer que mi vida fuera un tanto menos solitaria, salí al mirador principal, era uno de mis lugares favoritos por que ahí se podía ver y sentir la brisa del mar, y aunque parezca algo absurdo, me parecía que si iba ahí, Roy podría escucharme, cuando salí a balcón, me lleve una sorpresa enorme cuando ahí en una de las bancas pude ver a Rick sentado con su mirada perdida en el frente. Estuve tentada a darme la media vuelta y darle un poco de privacidad pero luego de verlo detenidamente supe que en momentos como ese lo que menos se necesitaba era la soledad, eso yo lo sabia perfectamente.

Me acerque lentamente hasta el y me detuve al llegar a su lado, me quede en esa posición por unos segundos mas hasta que el se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me volteo a ver con sus ojos azules derramando lagrimas incontrolablemente. Me senté a su lado y me mantuve en silencio, el llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y dejo salir sollozos profundos que me hicieron temblar; dejo caer sus manos y pude ver como apretaba su puños fuertemente mientras el llanto se apoderaba completamente de el.

Por un momento no supe que hacer, ahí estaba el piloto rebelde que siempre me retaba y que a esas alturas yo ya quería mas allá de las barreras profesionales, por que yo bien sabia que el ya no me era indiferente, todo lo contrario, lo amaba y lo había descubierto la noche en que llore en la soledad de mi barraca por haberlo herido en combate gracias a una decisión mía, ahí estaba el hombre que había hecho que mi corazón reviviera, y me sentí una inútil por no saber que hacer para que su dolor se aminorara un poco, me arme de valor y alcance una de sus manos para poder envolverla con la mía, y cuando el sintió el contacto me volteo a ver con un dolor tan profundo que me hizo contraer mi rostro para no dejar salir las lagrimas que se me agolpaban en mis ojos.

- Se...se lo que estas sintiendo Rick...y debes de saber que no estas solo - el apretó fuertemente mi mano mientras dejaba salir otro gemido

- No...no tienes idea de como me siento - llevo su mano libre y apretó su cabello tanto que creí intentaba arrancárselo.

- te entiendo Rick... - me interrumpió

- Que puedes saber tu, eres una mujer fría, que se la pasa dando órdenes, que ha vivido cómodamente toda su vida y que no siente dolor por nada - sus palabras me dolieron, no puedo negarlo, pero también sabía que las decía por el dolor que sentía, baje mi mirada y respire profundo, sabia que era un terreno peligroso para mi adentrarme en los sentimientos que yo siempre mantenía guardados, pero su mirada me decía que necesitaba saber que ese dolor se iría en algún momento

- Yo...- respire profundo y apreté mis manos - yo perdí a mi madre cuando tenia diecisiete años...su auto exploto frente a mi...ella murió en un ataque terrorista...- mis ojos se nublaron tanto que ya no podía verlo claramente, mi rostro empezó a contraerse mas, y ese dolor mío empezó a salir a la superficie - mi madre no merecía morir así Rick...ella no tenia nada que ver con el ejercito...y la mataron para darle una lección a mi padre, creeme que se lo que estás sintiendo – su mirada se lleno de vergüenza por saber algo tan personal de mi

- Lisa...- su voz era igual de dolorosa que la mía, pude ver como su mirada se suavizaba y mostraba arrepentimiento por las palabras que me había dicho

- Y creo que también ya sabes que dos años después...mi prometido murió en el ataque a la Base Sarah...murió unas semanas antes de que yo pudiera alcanzarlo para reunirme con el...-

- Lo siento, no debí decirte esas palabras - el se quedo callado unos minutos más y se puso de pie para caminar hacia el ventanal

- el era mi hermano...era mi única familia, fue mi único modelo a seguir, era quien me inspiraba cuando lo veía actuar en el circo, era en muchos sentidos mi ídolo - su cuerpo temblaba debido al llanto - me puse de pie y busque con mis manos su rostro que él intentaba ocultar, tuve que usar fuerza para envolver su rostro y obligarlo a mirarme, sus ojos azules estaban empapados y su rostro reflejaba tanto dolor que a mi misma me dolía

- La vida es así, se puede extinguir en cualquier momento, eso nadie puede cambiarlo, lo importante es lo que el vivió en vida, debes saber Rick que el siempre estuvo muy orgullo de ti, mucho antes de que vinieras a Macross el me hablaba todo el tiempo de su pequeño hermano, tu también fuiste para el su única familia - inesperadamente el me tomo por los hombros y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y dejo salir todo el llanto que lo estaba consumiendo, yo lo apreté fuerte y deje que sus lagrimas empaparan mis hombros, intente ser para el un poco de alivio en ese momento oscuro de su vida.

- Lo voy a extrañar tanto... - lleve mis manos a su espeso cabello y lo acaricie con ternura

- Todo estará bien...todo estará bien...va a pasar, el dolor va a pasar...te lo prometo...pasara...- me apretó mas - no estas solo Rick...jamás estarás solo...yo siempre estaré contigo...

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados ahí, en medio del mirador, pero se que fue lo suficiente como para lograr que nuestras lagrimas se secaran y se detuvieran

- Gracias Lisa...necesitaba a alguien a mi lado - le sonreí

- ¿Por que no vamos por un café? puedo contarte muchas historias de Roy...- el sonrío por primera vez y me miro extrañado

- ¿que puedes saber tu de Roy? - lo jale para caminar hacia la cafetería

- ¿No sabias que el y yo estuvimos juntos en la base Wyoming por tres años? - su rostro sorprendido me hizo saber que el no tenia idea - Ni te imaginas las historias que se, una vez le gane una apuesta y lo hice bailar en calzoncillos en medio de una pista de baile - intente caminar de nuevo pero el me detuvo un momento mas para abrazarme de nuevo

- Gracias Lisa - Esa noche platicamos solamente de Roy, nos reíamos juntos, intercambiamos anécdotas, yo de nuestros años en la base Wyoming, de la forma en que lo conocí y el del circo aéreo platicándome sus años con Roy en "The Hunters brothers"

* * *

¡Hola!¡He vuelto!

Espero todos se encuentren bien, se que esta entrega es pequeña, pero quise en este capitulo solo relatar la muerte de Roy. He tomado en cuenta algunos comentarios sobre la forma en que sucedió la muerte en la serie, y concuerdo con que la forma en que murió fue extraña, es decir, nadie se dio cuenta de nada y Roy herido y todo logro llegar a casa de Claudia y tocar la guitarra O.o así que solo hice ajustes, no quise cambiar tanto las cosas, pero profundice un poco en lo que sienten los personajes cercanos a Roy. Saben que los comentarios y sugerencias siempre las recibo con gusto, así que con confianza :P

De nuevo gracias por leer...

Les quiere,  
Renee


	17. Cuando estoy contigo, algo sucede

Para tristeza de muchos no pudimos guardar el duelo adecuado por Roy, la situación dentro y fuera de la nave cada vez se hacía más tensa, el gobierno seguía denegando el permiso para que los civiles abandonaran la nave, así que el Capitán Gloval estaba por implementar el plan "B". Hacer presión a toda costa.

Hicimos que la nave despegara del océano y nos dirigimos a la ciudad más cercana, volando a baja altura, casi al ras de los rascacielos y esto era algo que me ponía muy nerviosa por que bien o mal estábamos desafiando ordenes directas, pero también tenía la misma convicción del Capitán, los civiles tenían que bajar a toda cosa.

- Aquí control AD4 a control Sdf-1 deben abandonar la zona de inmediato -

- No abandonaremos la zona hasta que nos den autorización para bajar a todos los civiles

- Lo siento Capitán, pero aun no hay autorización, por favor retírese, volar a baja altura es solo para emergencias, esta causando pánico en la ciudad -

- Esta es una emergencia y seguiremos así hasta que logremos tener autorización para bajar a todos los civiles -

- ¡Capitán Gloval abandone la zona de inmediato! - sentí mis manos tensarse un poco, gire mi rostro para ver al Capitán

- ¡No lo haremos! desistiré hasta que saquemos a los civiles de esta nave. Comandante cierre la comunicación - hice caso a la orden mientras que Sammie y el resto de las chicas se quedaban en silencio - Si el gobierno no responde, esperemos que algún diplomático lo haga - todos sabíamos que aquello podría costarnos mucho, nuestros rangos, nuestros puestos, la carrera misma del Capitán estaba en juego, pero eso no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Luego de que el Capitán saliera del puente Claudia hizo lo mismo, me tenía preocupada desde la muerte de Roy ella llevaba días sin comer bien, se alejaba de todos y cuando la llamaba a su casa durante la noche su teléfono estaba desconectado. Decidí ir a buscarla a la cafetería para poder platicar con ella, pero cuando llegue al comedor la vi tan alejada de todos, tan sumida en sus propios recuerdos que recordé que cuando yo sufrí la perdida de Karl, solo quería estar sola, deseaba darle duelo, ella necesitaba curar sus heridas poco a poco, y ninguna conversación conmigo aceleraría el proceso.

Estaba por regresar al puente, pero al pasar por el mirador ví a Rick parado en el barandal contemplando a los varitech que estaban escoltando la nave. Decidí acercarme, no hablaba con el desde la tarde luego del funeral de Roy.

- Hola - me acerque despacio y lo vi desviar su vista del frente hacia mi

- Hola Lisa - pude ver en sus ojos que el dolor por la muerte de Roy lo seguía hiriendo

- Supe que ya estás de nuevo en los programas para patrullaje

- Si, ya me siento completamente recuperado - se dio la vuelta y se recargó sobre el barandal - ¿quien tomo la decisión de hacerme líder del Skull? - el me miró con ojos cansados, como si no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con la decisión

- El Capitán cree que eres el mejor para seguir con lo que Roy dejó - hizo una especia de bufido

- Jamás podré ser como Roy -

- Nadie espera que seas como él - me recargue en el barandal también - estoy segura que serás mejor -

- ¿Cuanto más seguiremos volando a esta altura? - el cambio de tema me dejó claro que no quería hablar del tema

- Hasta que el gobierno nos autorice la salida de los civiles

- y ¿crees que eso suceda? - me encogí de hombros

- La esperanza muere al ultimo ¿no? - lleve mis manos hacia mi cabello y lo recogí en un moño - Cada día que pasamos en esta nave la situación es más peligrosa, el enemigo parece estar dispuesto a todo y aun con los nuevos sistemas de defensa que ha desarrollado el Dr. Lang no es suficiente -

- ¿Te refieres a la nueva barrera? -

- Es capaz de cubrirnos por completo, pero aun no han logrado que opere en tiempos largos, hasta ahora solo puede aguantar unos minutos -

- Por el bien de todos espero que encontremos una solución a esta guerra -

- ¿Y como van las cosas con la señorita Macross?¿siguen juntos? - no se ni porque hice aquella pregunta, me sorprendió a mi misma como a el, pero fuera de reaccionar mal él solo movió la cabeza lentamente de forma afirmativa

- Supongo que seguimos juntos, honestamente no lo se - hizo una pausa - solo la veo cuando ella se acuerda de mi y decide que tiene un poco de tiempo para verme

- Espero que todo se arregle entre ustedes dos - el solo hizo una mueca con la boca, parecía resignado

- tengo que regresar al puente, solo quería saludarte y saber si estabas bien - su única respuesta fue una sonrisa tímida que adorno su rostro.

Regrese al puente y el Capitán y Claudia ya estaban de regreso, seguimos con la maniobra durante un buen rato hasta que Sammie nos informó que estaba recibiendo un mensaje

- Estamos recibiendo un mensaje del cuadrante Ontario - Sammie hizo una pausa para seguir leyendo - ¡dice que recibirán a todos los tripulantes del Sdf-1! -

- Nos hacía falta una buena noticia - el capitán ajusto un poco su gorra y dio un suspiro mientras regresaba sus pasos al mirador - Claudia ajuste nuestro curso hacia el cuadran Ontario -

- Si señor -

Empezamos a dirigirnos al nuevo curso mientras que yo iniciaba con las ordenes a todos los departamentos para ayudar con la logística para poder hacer que todos los civiles bajaran de la nave. A unos kilómetros de entrar al cuadrante Ontario los radares detectaron naves enemigas aproximándose a nosotros.

- Señor, los radares detectan naves enemigas dirigiéndose hacia nosotros -

- No podemos arriesgarnos a librar una batalla aquí, Comandante Hayes ordene una alerta roja a todos los pilotos -

- Si señor - Atención a todos los pilotos de combate, alerta roja, alerta roja, esto no es un simulacro - minutos después todos los escuadrones de combate iniciaron despegues, pero solo uno en especial llamó mi atención

- Atención aquí Líder Skull, vamos arriba - escuche su voz mucho más madura que otras veces, quizá era el efecto que le provocaba pilotear el VT de Roy por primera vez o a lo mejor era la presión de tener un nuevo cargo, lo que fuera Rick se escuchaba diferente.

- ¿Dijo Líder Skull? - Claudia me miró sorprendida

- Así es Claudia, él será el líder Skull y piloteara el VT de Roy a partir de hoy - vi la mirada de mi amiga cristalina, pero también la vi soltar una sonrisa, ambas sabíamos que Roy estaría mas que orgullo de saber que su pequeño hermano ya era líder de un escuadrón.

La batalla empezó como muchas otras, lo único diferencia era que, ahora era el piloto rebelde quien comandaba la misión.

- Señor la imagen del radar se vuelve inestable -

- Están interfirieron con nuestra señal. Activen el nuevo sistema de defensa ahora -

- Pero señor si activamos el nuevo sistema los sistemas de ataque no funcionaran

- La entiendo Claudia, pero ahora es más importante la protección de los civiles así que emita la orden -

- ¡Capitán tenemos un crucero enemigo al frente de nosotros! -

- ¡Activen la barrera de defensa! -

En cuanto el campo de defensa cubrió toda la nave vimos venir los misiles del enemigo directo hasta nosotros, me agarre fuerte del modulo y rogué por que el sistema de Lang funcionara, de lo contrario ahí terminaría nuestra travesía. Sentí una fuerte sacudida, y escuche un fuerte estruendo pero cuando abrí los ojos confirmé que la nave no presentaba daños, la barrera funcionaba.

- ¡Funciona! - Claudia confirmo la ausencia de daños

- ¡Señor están pro disparar de nuevo! - segundos después sentimos la sacudida, y luego otra, y otra y otra, disparaban una y otra vez.

Luego de casi una veintena de disparos uno de los técnicos del departamento de defensa se comunico al puente para informarnos la situación de la barrera.

- El sistema de defensa esta sobre calentándose -

- Lisa, comuníquese con el comandante Hunter y pídale que aleje a las naves enemigas antes de que la barrera se caiga por completo

- Si, señor - abrí la comunicación con Rick y lo vi preocupado, seguramente él pudo ver desde fuera los repetidos disparos del enemigo - Teniente Hunter la situación se esta tornando grave, debe alejar al enemigo de la nave antes de que caiga la barrea o sino… - no me dejo terminar

- O ya no quedara nave para regresar a casa ¿no es así? -

- El capitán Gloval desea que sepas que las vidas de todos los que estamos dentro de la nave están en tus manos - su rostro se tensó, dio un pequeño suspiro y lo escuche dar ordenes a los escuadrones

- Esta bien haremos lo posible -

El grupo de Rick empezó atacar a la flota enemiga por el flanco izquierdo, eso nos dio un poco de tiempo para poder alejarnos de la flota zentraedi, pero aun con los esfuerzos de los escuadrones las naves enemigas seguían disparando.

- Señor los generadores cuatro y siete están sobre calentados

- Estamos por perder el sector diez

- Han entrado a la zona de peligro capitán, si no se detienen harán coalición con nosotros -

- Abran líneas de emergencia ahora

- ¡Estamos llegando a un punto critico va a explotar! - el grito de Vanessa me traspaso los oídos, era complicado entender los reportes de todas nosotras, lo que hacia que la situación ahí dentro del puente se hiciera más complicada.

Mire mi radar, el Skull estaba cerca del área de explosión

- ¡Escuadrón Skull emergencia evacuen el área enseguida! -

- ¿Lisa de que hablas? -

- El sistema de barreras desatara una reacción en cadena ¡tienes que salir de ahí ahora! - mi radar perdió señal y por la ventana pude ver una gran descarga de energía - ¡Rick! - apreté frenéticamente los botones de mi consola para intentar recuperar la señal, pero la fuerza de la detonación me tiró al suelo, cubrí mi cabeza con mis manos mientras que a mi alrededor escuchaba gritos por todas partes.

Cuando abrí mis ojos solo pude escuchar silencio, todos estábamos callados, apenas nos logramos poner de pie todas empezamos a verificar el estado actual de la nave

- Toda la flota enemiga ha sido destruida Capitán - mire mi radar y me quede callada durante unos segundos cuando vi el estado de la superficie - la superficie terrestre fue devastada en un diámetro de 56 kilómetros - todas volvimos a guardar silencio, casi habíamos destruido una ciudad entera.

- Señor estoy recibiendo una llamada del sub-comandante del sector Ontario

- Pásala al canal privado Kim - yo en tanto abrí la comunicación con Rick, se veía mal.

- La energía que absorbió la barrera reacciono en cadena, la explosión destruyo una superficie de 56 km de radio y ahora el sub-comandante del sector nos esta pidiendo que nos retiremos, ya no permitirá que los civiles desciendan de la nave - lo vi con su mirada fría, no parecía estar poniendo atención a mi reporte

- Lisa informa al Capitán que perdimos a Ben Dixon - sentí de nuevo un nudo en la garganta, estaba empezando a odiar esa sensación, por que era algo a lo que ya me estaba acostumbrando -

- Rick, lo siento -

- Gracias Lisa -

- Rick te aseguro que las personas a bordo están agradecidas, pero jamás entenderán lo que enfrentaste por ellos - cerro sus ojos y lo vi medio sonreír, luego de eso cerro el canal.

Al terminar el ataque el Capitán Gloval convocó a una junta de urgencia, era más que obvia la razón, bajar a los civiles de la nave ya no sería una realidad. Las chicas y yo nos quedamos en el puente, un par de horas después recibimos la notificación que un representante del gobierno de la Tierra Unida llegaría por la tarde, el Capitán me ordenó que yo esperara al convoy en el hangar para poder llevarlos hasta la junta.

Un par de horas más tarde llegue al hangar para esperar el transporte oficial, los pilotos que estaban ahí me veían con curiosidad, sabían perfectamente lo que había pasado en la última batalla y se que estaban muy consientes de que la situación ya era más delicada. Unos minutos más tarde vi el helicóptero oficial llegar, en cuanto bajo el representante me cuadre y le di la bienvenida a bordo.

- Soy la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes le doy la bienvenida a bordo, lo llevaré a la junta con el Capitán Gloval - el hombre en frente de mi me hizo un gesto afirmativo y se acerco más hasta mi

- Soy el Comandante Erick Mc. Mahon vengo a darle un mensaje importante al Capitán -

- Claro que si, sígame por favor - el Comandante se quedó parado un momento más, parecía querer decir otra cosa

- Comandante traigo también instrucciones de su padre para llevarla de regreso en el convoy - me tensé en cuanto escuche la mención de mi padre

- Lo siento Comandante, pero yo no pienso abandonar la nave -

- Es una orden de un miembro del alto mando -

- Dígale que aquí dentro solo manda el Capitán Gloval - me di la media vuelta para empezar a caminar y a lo lejos pude ver a Rick observándonos.

Las órdenes fueron más que claras, debíamos abandonar la Tierra en un plazo no mayor a las 48 horas, de lo contrario el GTU iniciaría un ataque hacia nosotros, nos darían 24 horas para abastecer a la nave de provisiones médicas, comestibles y combustible luego de eso tendríamos que permanecer en la órbita lunar hasta nuevo aviso. Los camiones de abastecimiento no pasaron desapercibidos por los civiles, parecían estar sospechando que sucedía, solo nos faltaría dar el anuncio oficial para poder hacer el despegue.

Luego de que se fuera el ultimo embarque de provisiones me dirigí a la oficina del Capitán para informarle que habíamos terminado, lo encontré sentado sobre su silla fumando de su pipa sin importarle el reglamento.

- Señor ya hemos terminado con el proceso de abastecimiento, estamos listos - el hizo un gesto afirmativo, camine hasta el pequeño frigo bar y le prepare una bebida

- Hay que hacer el anuncio a los civiles -

- ¿Desea que yo lo haga señor? -

- Es mi deber Comandante - se levantó y me preparo una bebida - Deberíamos brindar por nuestros últimos minutos en la tierra -

- Más bien hay que brindar por los civiles señor, por seguir protegiéndolos como hasta ahora - el choco su vaso con el mío

- Nunca dejará de sorprenderme Comandante - levanté una ceja - Su padre acaba de enviarme un comunicado, más bien una amenaza para que la deje salir de la nave - apreté el vaso

- Señor yo jamás quise darle a entender al representante del GTU que usted no me dejaba salir -

- Lo se Comandante y aprecio mucho su decisión - terminamos la bebida en silencio

- Haga los arreglos necesarios para hacer la conferencia dentro de una hora -

- Si señor - salí de la oficina del Capitán con un sentimiento de derrota, que seguramente el también sentía, estábamos siendo desterrados de nuestro planeta y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.

El anuncio de una conferencia oficial se regó como dinamita por toda la nave, creo que ya todos esperaban las malas noticias, pero aun tenían una chispa de esperanza. Llegamos al canal de televisión unos minutos antes, el Capitán me dio un apretón en mi hombro no se si para calmarme a mi o a el, subió al podium y espero a que le dieran la señal para iniciar, a lado de mi llegaron Minmey y Kyle.

- Estimados ciudadanos de Macross soy el capitán Gloval, con mucho pesar debo darles malas noticias - el hizo una pausa - Desde nuestro arribo a la Tierra hemos pedido en repetidas coacciones permiso para que ustedes puedan abandonar la nave y desafortunadamente y una y otra vez nos han rechazado la petición. Hay decisiones que ni yo mismo entiendo y no pretendo que ustedes lo hagan, pero para nuestra desgracia nosotros dependemos de las decisiones del gobierno de la Tierra unida y hoy se nos ha dado la orden de que esta nave y todos los pasajeros deben abandonar la Tierra de forma inmediata, de lo contrario seremos atacados por los sistemas de defensa del GTU - sentí de nuevo un nudo en mi garganta, por que yo bien conocía a mi Capitán, y sabía que dar aquella orden significaba para el una clara derrota - Quiero pedirles una disculpa, les he fallado - intento hablar pero al parecer su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta, lo vi apretar el podium con sus manos y entonces sucedió lo que nadie esperaba. Minmey se acercó hasta el y lo abrazo de forma fraternal, tomo el micrófono y le pidió a la gente de ciudad Macross unidad y valentía, tengo que reconocer que esa chiquilla que me dio tantos dolores de cabeza fue muchas veces la clave para la supervivencia, y por esas veces siempre le estuve agradecida.

Salí del estudio en dirección al puente, debíamos despegar de inmediato. Cuando entre al puente Claudia y las chicas veían también la transmisión

- Todas a sus puestos, iniciaremos maniobras de despegue -

- Si Comandante - a mi lado Sammie me veía con dulzura y es que yo no sabía que desde ese entonces yo ya me había ganado el respecto de mis compañeras de trabajo.

- Todos los escuadrones prepárense para despegar - escuche el afirmativo de todos los líderes y hubo un líder que pidió comunicación conmigo sonreí, ni siquiera tenia que verificar de quien se trataba. Abrí la comunicación y vi a Rick observándome

- El Skull está listo Comandante Hayes - le sonreí

- Gracias Teniente Hunter

- Siempre estará listo cuando usted lo desee Comandante. Cambio y fuera - Esa noche como muchas otras mientras Rick y yo cumplíamos las órdenes desde nuestros lugares de trabajo estoy segura que no podíamos pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el rostro que nosotros veíamos del otro lado de la red táctica.

Despegamos con la derrota sobre la espalda, pero con la esperanza de alguna día poder regresar a nuestro hogar.

Luego de nuestro despegue de la Tierra todo dentro de la nave pareció regresar a la normalidad, parecía como si todos los que estuvieran dentro se hubieran olvidado de que no estaban en su planeta, lo que había dicho Minmey la noche en que el Capitán dio el anuncio era cierto, los habitantes de ciudad Macross ya veían al Sdf-1 como su hogar.

* * *

En los últimos días dentro de la nave solo se hablaba del estreno de la primera película protagonizada por Minmey y Kyle "Pequeño Dragón Blanco" incluso las chicas no dejaban de hablar de los detalles, hasta se habían organizado para ir a la alfombra roja y me habían invitado pero ese tipo de cosas no eran lo mío, aun así tenía ya muchísima curiosidad por ver a Kyle en la película así que en la intimidad de mi oficina en completo secreto hice uso de mis privilegios de primer oficial y llame al dueño del cine para pedir una entrada.

- Buenas tardes podría hablar con el Sr. Bells - la secretaria del otro lado me hizo esperar un momento

- Parece que está ocupado - estaba por desistir pero la verdad es que quería ver la película

- Dígale que habla la Comandante Elizabeth Hayes - tosí un par de veces, la chica del otro lado en cuanto escuchó mi nombre pareció cambiar su actitud de inmediato

- La comunico - mientras esperaba empecé hacer rayones en una de mis libretas

- Comandante Hayes que milagro - la voz del Sr. Bells sonaba muy amigable, era la primera vez que yo le hablaba para asuntos no oficiales - ¿A que se debe que la primera oficial de la nave me llame?

- Bueno, me preguntaba si me podría hacer un favor - aclaré de nuevo mi garganta - quería saber si usted me podría conseguir una entrada para el estreno de la película Pequeño Dragón Blanco

- Claro que si Comandante, haré que le den una reservación en primera fila -

- No es necesario que sea en primera fila - no me dejo seguir

- Claro que si Comandante, jamás permitiría que usted estuviera en los últimos lugares -

- Muchas gracias Sr. Bells -

- Daré instrucciones en la taquilla para que le den su boleto ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - colgué el teléfono, me sentía mucho muy apenada, si Claudia o el resto de las chicas se enteraran de lo que acababa de hacer jamás dejarían de molestarme.

El día de la premiere hice arreglos para poder salir temprano del puente y por más que Claudia y las chicas intentaron saber por que me iba temprano cosa muy rara en mi, no les solté ni una sola palabra. Desafortunadamente ese preciso día no logré salir a la hora esperada, a ultima hora el Capitán Gloval había convocado a una junta con el Dr. Lang y había solicitado mi presencia así que mi llegada al cine fue tarde, y aunque el encargado de taquilla se había ofrecido a llevarme personalmente a mi lugar yo no quise hacerlo, la película ya había empezado y seguramente todos notarían mi llegada, así que luego de convencerlo por varios minutos le dije que me quedaría en uno de las ultimas filas del cine.

La película ya llevaba mas de cuarenta minutos, y yo seguía observando al único que parecía interesarme en el filme, seguía sorprendida por el parecido que Kyle tenia con el recuerdo que yo conservaba de Karl, sus mismos ojos chocolate, su misma piel blanca, sus rasgos finos, incluso tenia esa personalidad galante que hacia ver a Karl como un caballero, lo único que era diferente era el cabello largo y negro de Kyle.

A lado de mi podía escuchar los suspiros de los hombres cada vez que Minmey aparecía en pantalla, y cuando giraba mi vista podía notar a millas de distancia que todos ahí estaban perdidamente enamorados de ella. Regrese mi atención a la película y sentí el malestar de mi estomago, eso siempre me sucedía cada que veía a la señorita Macross y luego de razonar un poco mi situación me pareció gracioso, todos a mi alrededor suspiraban sincronizados cada que la China aparecía en pantalla mientras que yo la mujer inglesa soñaba con el chico que hacia acrobacias dentro de la pantalla. Durante un instante deje que mi imaginación volara, deje que mis recuerdos se apoderaran aun mas de mi para poder imaginar que era Karl quien protagonizaba aquella película. Pero mi ensoñación por imaginar a Karl dentro de la película se esfumo en un dos por tres cuando las escenas intimas de la película empezaron a reproducirse, los protagonistas empezaron a intercambiar besos apasionados y caricias desenfrenadas, y se que fue una tontería, pero no quise seguir viendo, me sentí como si estuviera viendo a mi Karl en brazos de la mismísima señorita Minmey, y eso para mi era mas que intolerable, así que decidí tomar mi bolso y salir de la sala antes de que terminara llena se sentimientos depresivos.

Me costo trabajo salir, había decenas de personas afuera de la sala, eran todos los que no habían podido entrar al estreno y que deseaban ver aunque sea de puntillas algo de la película; después de algunos empujones logre salir a la sala de espera, me tome unos minutos para arreglarme el abrigo y pensar en que podría cenar y cuando ya había decidido que pasaría por el restaurante italiano alguien detrás de mi toco mi trasero mientras me empujaba hacia adelante, de inmediato voltee dispuesta a soltar un buen golpe, pero mi mano se quedo en medio del aire al identificar que Rick Hunter era quien estaba detrás de mi, disculpándose cientos de veces

- Ay Dios mío - balbuceo como siempre le sucedía cada que se ponía nervioso - discúlpeme Capitana pero me empujaron y tropecé -

- Si claro, valiente excusa - entrecerré mis ojos con aire de desconfianza mientras a nuestro alrededor varias personas comenzaban a mirarnos de forma curiosa

- ¡Claro que me tropecé!¡por que otra razón yo querría tocarla! - su voz desafiante me traspaso los oídos y me fue imposible no seguir con la pelea

- Mejor sea honesto y acepte que me acaba de manosear - los ojos azules de el que se abrieron como sombrillas ante mi acusación

- ¡eso no es cierto! - cruce mis brazos y escuche como varias personas empezaban a decirle "dale su merecido" termine sintiéndome demasiado observada

- Si no se preocupe - me acomode la bolsa y empecé a caminar en dirección a la salida

- Hey Comandante ¿ya se va? - regrese mi vista hacia el y asentí mientras el caminaba conmigo rumbo a la salida. Lo observe por varios minutos y pude notar que estaba molesto.

Seguí caminando y cuando el parecía que volvería hablar las alarmas de la nave empezaron a sonar, estábamos siendo atacados, resople fuerte.

- ¡genial! el primer día libre que me tomo en años y a estos imbéciles zentraedis se les ocurre atacar - escuche como mi comentario le produjo una risa que no paso desapercibida por mi

"Atención a todos los civiles, cambiaremos en modalidad dos, favor de acudir al refugio mas cercano, repito, favor de acudir al refugio mas cercano" - la voz de Sammie me hizo pararme en seco

- ¿Modalidad dos? - lleve mi mano a mi frente mientras un gruñido de frustración escapaba de mi boca – Sammie, pero no hay necesidad de cambiar la modalidad – supe que había hablado en voz alta solo por que Rick me pregunto un "¿qué?" que yo ignore por completo

- ¿Comandante sabe donde hay un refugio? -

- ¿refugio?¡no podemos ir a un refugio, tenemos que ir al puente! - justo cuando dije la palabra "puente" la plataforma debajo de nosotros se elevo haciéndonos caer al piso

- ¡Comandante por aquí! conozco un atajo! - corrí detrás de Rick por en medio de las gigantes estructuras que estaban cambiando de modalidad - y aquí es a la izquierda y ¡llegamos! - pero su plan no salió tan bien como el pensó, terminamos en un corredor sin salida y cuando estábamos por dar la vuelta, otra pared nos cerro el camino. Estábamos atrapados

- ¡osh!¡espero que no olvides que dijiste que seria un atajo perfecto! -

- ¡como lo iba a saber!¡no había alternativa! ¡de no haber entrado nos hubiera aplastado!¡y nada hubiera pasado si hubiéramos ido al albergue como te lo dije! -

- ¡Teniente ese no es modo de dirigirse a un oficial superior! - ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas, era el efecto Rick Hunter en todo su esplendor

- Ay si, ahora me vas a salir con lo del rango mientras estamos atrapados por tu culpa -

- Bueno supongo que no…el ataque ya debe haber empezado - Rick se sentó del otro lado de donde yo estaba callado como un muerto y así pasaron varios minutos hasta que su silencio termino por incomodarme

- ¿Podrías hacerme caso? - lo vi cruzarse de hombros ignorándome por completo - ¡Rick es infantil que me ignores de esta forma! - nada, parecía estatua - Rick háblame! ¡me siento muy insegura cuando no me hablan! - en cuanto dije esas palabras Rick giro su mirada de forma sorprendida

- Vaya, eso si que es una sorpresa - lo mire con cara de interrogación - siendo tan independiente escucharte decir que algo te hace sentir insegura es algo nuevo - desvíe mi mirada molesta mientras que Rick se ponía se pie y caminaba por el lugar

- ¡Maldición! - Rick golpeo una de las paredes mientras yo me recargaba de lado opuesto

- Es demasiado tarde, no podremos salir de aquí hasta que regresen a la modalidad cero - Rick me miro con cierto aire de preocupación y minutos después empezó a gritar para pedir ayuda, en los primeros minutos espere que su plan funcionara, pero luego de quince minutos caí en la cuenta de que nadie nos escucharía, nadie excepto una maquina de petite colas que se asomaba por arriba repitiendo "Petite Colas, Petite Colas"

- Hey tu, ¡ve por ayuda, estamos atrapados! - La maquina empezó a dar vueltas mientras seguía repitiendo la misma grabación "Petite, Colas, Petite Colas"

- Pedazo de chatarra, ¡que vayas por ayuda! - Rick discutía como un verdadero loco con la maquina

- Ya déjala, jamás lograras razonar con ella, es una maquina - el soltó un par de maldiciones mas y termino sentándose al otro extremo del cubo

- ¡Te destruiré cuando salga de aquí! - doblo sus rodillas a la altura de su rostro mientras clavaba su cara en el hueco de sus piernas

- Ya te dije que podremos salir en cuanto termine el ataque - el solo suspiro fuerte mientras levantaba su cabeza - Espero Sammie pueda resolver todo bien

- ¿Sammie? - el me miró preocupado

- Ella es mi reemplazo cuando yo no estoy -

- Vaya, pues mucha suerte a todos los pilotos - dijo en todo muy sarcástico

- No seas tan duro con ella, está aprendiendo -

- ¡Este día ha sido un fiasco! - lo mire - ¡Primero tengo que ver a Minmey besándose con el estúpido de Kyle y ahora me quedo aquí atrapado! -

- A eso súmale que te quedaste atrapado conmigo y será el final perfecto - el sarcasmo con el que solté mis palabras no paso desapercibido por él, relajo sus hombros y se acerco un poco a mi

- Lo siento, no quise decir que me molesta estar aquí contigo - desvíe mi mirada hacia el techo

- No te preocupes, yo me siento igual de patética que tu -

- Yo también me salí de la sala de cine para no ver lo que seguía del beso - puso cara de terror y me miro con cara de pocos amigos

- ¡Gracias Lisa, no había pensado en lo que vendría después! - sonreí debido al berrinche que el piloto en frente de mi estaba haciendo - Lo siento - Rick se quedo callado por unos minutos mas

- Jamás creí que te gustaran las películas de artes marciales - concentré mi vista en el y levante mis cejas inquisidoramente

- ¿Perdón? -

- No pensé que fueras ese tipo de persona - arrugue mi frente y le grite

- ¡¿Te sorprende saber que me guste divertirme? - el se río en cuanto vio mi reacción

- Me sorprende que la metódica y temible comandante Hayes guste de películas de ese tipo - el "osh" que salió de mi boca lo hizo reír aun mas

- Ya perdón, me es imposible no molestarte - seguí sin mirarlo, estaba indignada y esperaba hacerle ver mi grado de indignación - ahora que lo pienso...¿por que no pudiste ver las escenas de Minmey y Kyle? - me sonroje en cuanto me sentí descubierta - No es por Minmey, eso es obvio...entonces tiene que ser Kyle, ¡oh por Dios!¡te gusta Kyle! - casi grito las palabras, yo lo único que puede hacer fue desviar mi mirada y mi rostro para intentar ocultar el fuerte rubor que se notaba en mi cara

- Ja ja, lo sabia, algún punto débil tenias que tener ¡picara! con que Kyle ¿eh? - no soporte mas sus burlas y deje sacar ese veneno que salía por mi boca cada que me sentía amenazada

- ¡Quieres callarte!¡tu también viste a tu adorada Minmey en pleno beso y no fue precisamente contigo! - sus ojos azules se abrieron mas dejándome ver que le si en su punto débil, así que solo me dio la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, me arrepentí en cuanto vi sus ojos azules bañados con tristeza, pero ese piloto de verdad tenia talento para sacar mi lado mas amargo, respire un par de veces y me acerque a el

- Perdón Rick, no quería hacerte sentir mal - el ni siquiera pestañeo, siguió con su actitud de no te miro, no te veo, solo te ignoro - Bueno, seguro muchas chicas se sintieron igual que tu, desde que Kyle llego a la nave no han dejado de suspirar por el - se le notaba el fastidio en sus palabras cada que hablaba de el

- No es Kyle...es...- deje salir el aire por mi boca - el se parece a Karl...ya te he hablado de el en veces anteriores - los ojos de Rick se dulcificaron un poco, a esas alturas el bien sabia quien era y que representaba para mi Karl - Kyle se parece tanto a el, que me deje llevar por mis recuerdos, deje que mi mente me hiciera pensar que el estaba ahí, y que jamás había muerto...es una estupidez, pero hay días en que lo extraño como no tienes idea...hay días en que siento que no puedo mas, su recuerdo me persigue y en las noches siento como si pudiera verlo a mi lado, y es entonces cuando siento morirme por no tenerlo a mi lado - Rick se acerco un poco mas y me ofreció un pañuelo blanco, mis lagrimas empezaban a correr por mis mejillas, tome el pañuelo mientras secaba mis lagrimas.

- Ese hombre ya no se merece tus lagrimas - sonreí melancólicamente era lo mismo que siempre me decía Claudia, pero por alguna razón me sentía mas segura resguardando mi amor por Karl, que dejar crecer ese remolino de sentimientos que el piloto en frente de mi me producía

- El es el único que ha podido quererme - mi estomago se estrujo un poco - las personas como yo no son fáciles de querer

- No digas tonterías – me encogí de hombros y di un fuerte suspiro.

- Así que, de los dos, creo que yo soy la mas patética - un silencio nos cubrió

- Ya no tiene caso que pienses en eso, es pasado, el hombre debe estar tieso tieso - solté una carcajada en cuanto lo escuche hablar, ya estábamos bajando la guardia y cuando eso sucedía podíamos hablar sin terminar asesinándonos mutuamente

- Tu tampoco deberías sentirte mal por Minmey, solo era una película - el rodó sus ojos y respiro profundo

- Lo peor de todo es que ella jamás me vera de la misma forma en que yo la veo, para ella solo existo cada que tiene un espacio en su agenda -

- Tarde o temprano Minmey comprenderá que te quiere - Rick dejo salir una risa rara y me miro de nuevo

- Tu también tienes oportunidades - lo mire extrañada y el se acerco un poco mas - te lo dije en la Nave de Bretaii - sus ojos se clavaron en los míos - Eres hermosa – después de esas palabras nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi respiración se hizo más rápida y la de el también – Yo estaría encantado en tener a una mujer como tu – me perdí en sus ojos, y desee por una milésima de segundo repetir el beso que habíamos vivido en la nave de Bretaii, recordé lo dulces que sus labios eran; ya estábamos tan cerca de nuestros rostros que solo estaba esperando sentir el contacto pero justo en ese momento la alarma de ataque se apago y la voz de Sammie nos anuncio que todo había terminado "El ataque ha terminado, gracias por su cooperación"

- Parece que el ataque ya termino - me puse de pie

- Será mejor que vaya al hangar seguro me regañaran si saben que no estuve en mi puesto - sin saber como, ni razonar un poco las acciones de mi cuerpo extendí mi mano y atrape la suya hasta hacer que el se detuviera

- Rick ¿no te gustaría quedarte? - el me miro sorprendido pero no se separo, fui yo quien soltó su mano - Estoy segura que si saben que estabas con un oficial superior no te dirán nada. Me sonrío y empezamos a caminar por la calle hasta toparnos con una vending machine

- ¿una petite cola comandante? - me tiro suavemente de la mano al tiempo que buscaba cambio en su pantalón, pero cuando estaba por depositar la moneda yo tape la ranura con mi mano

- Permítame invitarlo Teniente, los comandantes ganamos mas que los pilotos - el me sonrío ampliamente

- Esta bien, pero solo si prometes ir a cenar conmigo la próxima semana -

- Será un placer - metí el par de monedas y las dos colas salieron, cuando Rick estaba por tomarlas me jalo por el brazo y me hizo pegarme a la maquina mientras el me tapaba con su cuerpo. Pude percibir su aroma, y sentir su respiración tan cerca de la mía me hizo hiperventilar - ¿Que sucede?

- No es nada grave pero no se si quieras verlo - pose una de mis manos en su pecho para despegarlo un poco de mi y me asome a la calle - Son Minmey y Kyle, están entrando a ese hotel, bueno Comandante bienvenidos a la realidad

- Yo no me preocuparía tanto por verlos juntos - el me miro con cierto aire de molestia - son primos, deben de quererse mucho

- Si, claro - me tomo del brazo de nuevo y me hizo que volviéramos a caminar - ¿Y a donde vamos? -

- Que te parece si vamos a mi barraca, puedo preparar una pasta para cenar - la forma en que me sonrío y como me vio me hizo sentir un calor dentro de mi alma que hacia años no sentía

- Me encantaría Lisa -

* * *

Llegamos a mi barraca luego de una caminata en silencio, y me atrevo a decir que no fue un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, fue un silencio conciliador en el que el y yo nos dimos la oportunidad de dejar de lado nuestros corazones rotos.

- Siéntete como en casa - me quite los zapatos en frente de el mientras el me veía extrañado - es una maña que siempre he tenido, si deseas prende la televisión en lo que preparo la cena - me aleje de el para entrar a la cocina y cocinar la pasta que mejor me salía, y que era en realidad una de las pocas cosas que yo sabia cocinar

- ¿Hey Lisa, te molesta si paso a tu baño? -

- No adelante, esta dentro de mi habitación del lado izquierdo - coloque la pasta en el agua caliente en lo que preparaba la salsa, me concentre tanto que después de un rato deje de escuchar a Rick así que salí de la cocina y lo fui a buscar

- Rick ¿estas bien? - me detuve en medio de la habitación, y Rick me veía con cara de vergüenza mientras depositaba el retrato de Karl de nuevo sobre mi buró

- Lisa...lo siento...no quería ser entrometido - me acerque hasta el y le sonreí

- El era Karl y la que esta a lado es mi madre - tome el portarretratos de Karl y por alguna razón extraña lo puse boca abajo - ya debe estar lista la cena - Rick camino detrás de mi hasta llegar a la cocina, en donde serví dos platos de pasta y los coloque en mi barra

- Huele rico -

- Te sorprenderá saber que no solo soy una Comandante malhumorada - Rick me miro con cara de asombro mientras comía un enorme bocado de pasta -

- ¿Que otras sorpresas tienes? - termine mi bocado y jugué un poco con la pasta

- También se tocar el piano, de hecho antes de entrar a la milicia iba a ser pianista - bebí de mi petite cola

- ¿pianista? solo si pensabas asesinar a todos tus espectadores – le di un suave golpe en su hombro

- Oye no siempre tuve el carácter que tengo ahora...creo...- empecé a comer de mi plato mientras Rick me veía silenciosamente.

Luego de terminar el segundo plato de pasta Rick se empeño en lavar los trastes en lo que yo buscaba algo bueno que ver en la televisión, di dos vueltas a la serie completa y no encontré nada. Apague el televisor y preferí poner un poco de música de mi ipod. Rick se sentó a mi lado perezosamente

- Que día...- nos volteamos a ver divertidos al tiempo que soltábamos las carcajadas producidas por nuestro irónico encuentro en el cine

- Bueno al menos encontramos con quien desahogar las penas - espere escuchar su risa escandalosa pero solo pude oír la mía, Rick de pronto se había puesto serio.

- Rick, ¿que sucede? -

- Ojalá alguien pudiera amarme de la forma en que tu lo amaste a el - el cambio de conversación me tomo por sorpresa, su rostro se había tornado serio, con un matiz de tristeza - jamás en mi vida he visto a alguien amar tanto como tu...esa tarde en Marte...estuviste dispuesta a morir por el - me sentí estúpida, jamás me terminaría de recriminar la tontería que intente hacer en Marte

- No me siento orgullosa de eso Rick, fue una tontería - intente alejarme, pero el se acerco mas y entonces me encontré con sus ojos azules.

Y esos ojos me perdían, me hacían sentir algo que me obligaba a seguir contemplándolos, me obligaban a prestar toda mi atención en el; y cuando eso sucedía solo tenia cabeza para el, su piel morena, su cabello revuelto que me invitaba a tocarlo, sus nariz afilada y su boca...sus labios que yo ya había probado en veces anteriores y que siempre secretamente deseaba volver a besar. Se acerco mas a mi, me rozo mi mejilla con su dedo y el simple contacto me hizo cerrar mis ojos para poder percibir mejor su aroma, y justo cuando yo ya estaba perdida en la sensación el me atrajo, primero rozando mi boca, tocándome suavemente con sus labios, posando una de sus manos en mi cintura, y luego colocando la otra detrás de mi nuca para poder acercarme y besarme de una forma que yo jamás había experimentado, fue un beso diferente al que vivimos en la nave de Bretaii, y también fue un beso diferente a cualquiera que Karl me hubiera dado, era un beso que me hacia sentir temblores por todo el cuerpo, un beso que me estaba quitando la respiración, un beso que me hacia perderme en los encantos de ese piloto rebelde que yo siempre regañaba durante las batallas, y que en ese momento me tenia a su merced, un beso que me hizo despertar todas las terminales nerviosas de mi cuerpo, un beso que me quito el aliento, un beso que el domino a la perfección, y cuando el beso se torno mas necesitado, escuche una especie de gemido salir de nuestras bocas ¿qué nos estaba sucediendo?

- No se que me pasa cuando estoy contigo...- era algo que yo también me preguntaba, como era que ese piloto pudiera provocarme tantos sentimientos a la vez - Pero lo que sea me gusta - me volvió a besar con mayor intensidad, con tanta ferocidad que le rogué al cielo que no se detuviera

- A mi también me gusta piloto - lo bese de nuevo, sus manos empezaron a viajar por mi cintura, y por mis caderas, la sensación me estaba volviendo loca

- Eres hermosa Hayes – en cuanto escuche esas cuatro palabras sentí como si un balde agua fría me cayera encima, ese simple enunciado que Rick había dicho en medio del frenesí producido por nuestro beso hizo que me detuviera en seco, hizo que mi corazón y mi mente trajeran el fantasma de Karl Riber, hicieron que el hueco en mi pecho me hiciera recordar la vez en que mi antiguo prometido había pronunciado esas mismas palabras tantos años atrás, y entonces mi respiración se me escapo, y la reina de hielo, mi coraza protectora se apodero de mi para protegerme y recordarme el dolor que yo había sentido cuando me entregue a sensaciones similares a las que estaba viviendo con Rick, ¿estas dispuesta a soportar un dolor como ese de nuevo? La mujer metódica y dura me estaba taladrando con preguntas y amenazas.

Coloque mis manos en su pecho para tratar de colocar distancia entre nosotros, pero el lo interpreto de distinta forma, ya que las acurruco con sus propias manos mientras se acercaba de nuevo hasta mi para poder besarme, pero yo ya estaba asustada, tenia miedo, terror, me sentía como un pequeño ratón aterrado en medio de un nuevo experimento. Evadí su boca y me levante cuidadosamente del sofá mientras Rick me observaba

- Esto no esta bien...lo siento...yo...Rick, no podemos...soy tu oficial superior – me acomode mi cabello de forma nerviosa

- Que seas mi oficial superior a mi me importa un rábano- intento tomar mi mano pero yo la aleje, vi como sus ojos azules se sorprendieron al ver que mis manos ya estaban temblando, mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas

- No Rick, estamos confundidos, tu estas herido por lo que paso con Minmey y yo... yo ya no sirvo para estas cosas… de verdad, perdóname – camine hasta la barra y me recargue sobre una de las sillas

- Mira, estoy de acuerdo en que ambos tenemos sentimientos encontrados, pero también estoy consciente de que me gustas y de que algo me sucede cuando estoy así contigo, fuera del servicio y de la red táctica - se acerco de nuevo hasta mi, y trato de abrazarme pero yo ya estaba demasiado aterrada - ¿a que le tienes miedo?¿a darte una segunda oportunidad?¿a olvidarlo? - me aleje mas de el y limpie mis lagrimas con mi mano

- Rick, por favor no toques ese tema…yo….no soy lo que tu crees -

- Precisamente por que tu no eres lo que yo creía es lo que hace que me gustes tanto, debajo de esa mujer militar hay una mujer asombrosa solo tienes que darte la oportunidad de olvidar tu pasado.

- ¡Dije que no quiero hablar de eso! – no tenia planeado gritarle, pero me sentí demasiado acorralada y no dude en marcar espacio, el se quedo en silencio unos instantes mas y maldijo un par de veces

- ¡Tienes que hablar del tema!¡no puedes pasar toda la vida llorando por alguien que esta muerto! -

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo!¡no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo! -

- Lo siento pero alguien tiene que decírtelo, ese hombre que amaste esta muerto y jamás regresara, así le llores toda tu vida ¡no regresara a tu lado!¡tu misma me lo dijiste hace unas semanas luego de la muerte de Roy, hay que superar la ausencia –

- Esto es diferente -

- ¿En que es diferente? - los dos ya estábamos muy molestos, camine decidida hacia la puerta y se la abrí

- Vete Rick – sus ojos azules brillaban debido al enojo, sus puños estaban cerrados y sus labios se apretaban fuertemente haciendo una mueca que enmarcaba a un mas su molestia - ¡Dije que te vayas! - El tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta

- Sabes Lisa, estas dando tu vida entera por un hombre que si mal no recuerdo, te abandono - sentí mis lagrimas querer salir desesperadamente de mis ojos

Rick salió de mi barraca azotando la puerta, y en cuanto me sentí sola y segura tome asiento en mi sofá para intentar razonar lo que había sucedido, había dejado que por unos instantes saliera la Lisa que yo mantenía encerrada en lo más profundo de mi ser, había dejado llevarme por un arrebato y aunque yo me repetía una y otra vez que aquello fue un error lo único que yo podía sentir era una necesidad creciente por tener a ese piloto rebelde a mi lado.

* * *

Aqui Renee de vuelta, no andaba perdida, andaba de pachanga ;)

¿que les pareció el capítulo? A partir de aqui mi historia ya empezará a tener modificaciones, lo pensé mucho mucho, si seguía la linea original o la cambiaba, al final dije "que diablos" para eso son los fics no? :P Así que bueno, ya a partir de aquí seguiré con los eventos originales de la serie PERO ya le meteré de mi propia cosecha, espero les agraden los cambios. Como siempre les agradezco a todos los que me dedican tiempo para leer este experimento, espero que valga la pena. Por cierto, ahí estén al pendiente de "Orígenes" la hermanita paralela de esta historia, si quieren saber que demonios pasaba por la cabeza del piloto en cuestión pues allá se los cuentan todititito y de la mejor forma! Nos estamos leyendo! y como siempre, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, saben que siempre lo recibo con los ojitos rete abiertos :P

Les quiere

Renee


	18. Oportunidades

Ya llevamos casi dos semanas en una especie de tregua, había sido extraño pero los zentraedi dejaron de atacar y nosotros dejamos de defendernos; el Capitán Gloval lejos de sentirse relajado por la repentina tregua se sentía intrigado, estaba seguro que el alto a los enfrentamientos se debía a algún ajuste interno en el enemigo ya que a esas alturas era más que evidente que existía cierta división en la flota enemiga. No volví hablar con Rick luego de su visita y pelea en mi barraca, debido a la falta de ataques me las había arreglado para evadir sus turnos y hacer que Sammy coordinara los patrullajes del Skull con el pretexto de que ella se estaba capacitando y así quería permanecer, no deseaba hablar o intentar discutir sobre la situación en mi barraca. Debo de reconocer que el asunto me seguía molestando, en las noches recordaba las palabras de Rick y me preocupaba ponerme a pensar en si el tendría razón o no, en si en verdad estaría desperdiciando mi vida, estaba en medio de una lucha conmigo misma, una parte de mi deseaba seguir resguardada, no deseaba volver a meterse en problemas sentimentales, pero otra parte y quizá era la más dominante seguía presionando para que mis sentimientos por Rick salieran a la luz y aunque yo me dejara llevar por mi creciente atracción por el, estaba segura que de nada serviría. El piloto cabeza hueca vivía y soñaba solo para Minmey y yo solo era la distracción para el cuando la señorita Macross estaba ausente y eso me daba más rabia.

Esa tarde el puente estaba de lo más tranquilo, escuchaba detrás mío a las chicas platicar mientras Minmey se encontraba dando una presentación en el centro de la ciudad, yo intentaba distraerme revisando mis controles pero la canción que sonaba en el puente me hacia pensar más de lo que yo misma queria. Todas ahi pensabamos que podríamos disfrutar del concierto pero Vanessa nos aunció el avistamiento de naves enemigas.

- Son solo treinta naves señor – considerando que la flota del enemigo era mucho más grande tener solo treinta naves significaba para nosotros tener la oportunidad de hacerlos retroceder

- Lisa, envíe a todos los escuadrones fuera de la nave –

- Si señor – inicie mis procedimientos para la formación de escuadrones mientras las chicas empezaban alejar la nave del punto de encuentro con el enemigo – Atención a todos los varitechs: alerta roja, alerta roja, esto no es un simulacro pilotos varitech treinta naves enemigas se acercan por el sección 24 ¿entendido? Cambio -  
- Entendido – escuché la voz de Rick luego de semanas de no oirlo y sin pensarlo mucho bloquee la comunicación visual, ya no deseaba peleas en la red tactica.

El ataque mostraba un patrón extraño, los Pods enemigos parecían querer alejar a los Varitechs de nuestro flanco para dejarnos desprotegidos y no tardaron mucho en cumplir con su objetivo, un impacto nos dio cerca del puente.

- Mantengan a los Varitechs en acción lo más que se puede antes de utilizar al Daedalus – ordenó al Capitán a Claudia – Lisa, parece que tendremos que destruir a los cruceros enemigos de uno en uno  
- Entendido Señor – incie con las llamadas y las coordinación de los ataques – Prepárense para atacar con el Daedalus al recibir mi órden – mi voz salió un tanto nerviosa, siempre que usabamos esa maniobra tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal  
- Capitán la flota enemiga se aproxima a nuestra posición a velocidad de coalición – Kim sonó desesperada  
- ¿predenten embestirnos? – dijo el Capitán con aire irónico – Que absurdo  
- La flota enemiga nos tiene completamente rodeados – mire a Claudia preocupada  
- ¡Ordene el ataque Daedalus de inmediato! Concéntrese en la nave principal, si logramos destruirla las demás perderan estabilidad  
- Sí Capitán –

El ataque dio inicio como siempre, solo que esta vez parecían ya conocer la maniobra, luego de que los Destroids salieran varios Pods enemigos lograron ingresar a la nave

- ¡Señor naves enemigas han logrado entrar a la ciudad! – sentí mis manos temblar – abri los canales de monitoreo de la ciudad y confirme que al menos una veintena de Pods empezaba atacar la ciudad, sin esperar a que el Capitán me diera la orden abri mi comunicacion con Rick para pedirle a el y al Bermellón que regresaran a la nave  
- ¡¿estan dentro? – le confirmé con una mirada llena de preocupación – ¡¿Sabes si atacaron la sala de conciertos? -  
- Aun no tengo ningún reporte – yo bien sabía que era lo que más le preocupaba a Rick y aun en medio de la batalla me dolía pensar que lo único que a él le preocupaba era la seguridad de Minmey. Cerre a comunicación y envíe Battledroids al auditorio.

Los reportes no dejaban de llegar al puente, varios departamentos estaban siendo destruidos y los pods enemigos no dejaban de disparar, y la situación se tornó peor cuando los escuadrones llegaron a la ciudad, ya que la batalla empezo a darse entre las calles y edificios de ciudad Macross.

- Las fuerzas enemigas ya han rebasado la resistencia de las patrullas de la ciudad – Vanessa y el resto de las chicas seguían reportando la situación desde sus consolas y la perspectiva no era nada buena.  
- Si no hacemos algo la ciudad no resistirá – nos quedabamos sin ideas cuando notamos que de nuevo el enemigo empezaba hacer cosas extrañas  
- Capitán tiene que venir – dijo Kim – mire mi radar, las acciones del enemigo se están tornando caóticas -  
- Lisa, envié todos los grupos auxiliares a la nave -

- Si señor, escuadrones Índigo, café y verde, reúnanse para un ataque por ambos flancos – intente abrir comunicación con Rick para enviar al Skull pero no recibía respuesta – Líder Skull responda -  
- Lo siento Comandante – lo vi extraño, su mirada parecía mucho más desolada que otras veces y aunque parecía querer poner atención su mente estaba en otro lado  
- Te he estado haciendo llamados, no te has reportado desde hace rato – me volteo a ver con cierto aire de pena - hemos enviado a varios escuadrones a los flancos de la nave para intentar alejar al enemigo ¿Dónde estás? – giró su rostro y entonces lo note molesto  
- Están aqui Kyle y Minmey – por como habló entendi que algo había visto que lo molesto – Envía a un grupo de rescate al anfitiatro – sentencio y cerró la comunicación.  
El ataque terminó una hora después. 

* * *

Luego de que el Capitán Gloval recibiera una llamada del departamento de patrullaje interno de la nave Claudia y yo empezamos a organizar los grupos de rescate y mantenimiento que enviariamos hacia Ciudad Macross.

- Esta situación cada vez es peor – dije con un tono lleno de derrota  
- Y nuestro deber será resistir hasta el último momento – me dijo Claudia con aire de preocupación – Lisa ¿que te pasa? – como deseaba decirle en ese momento todo lo que yo sentía, quería arrojarme a sus brazos como lo hacia cuando estabamos en la base Wyoming, deseaba que mi mejor amiga me aconsejara que hacer con todos los sentimientos que me ahogaban el corazón, pero sabía que ya no teniamos el tiempo que tuvimos en la base rusa, ahora estabamos en medio de una guerra en una situación muy delicadad y no había espacio para sentimentalismos.

Me encogí de hombros, ignoré su mirada preocupada y empece a dar las órdenes para enviar a los grupos de rescate, luego de rato Sammy me dijo que el Capitán Gloval me esperaba en su oficina.

Cuando llegué el Capitán hablaba por teléfono, me hizo un gesto para que me sentara

- Comandante tengo noticias – se recargó en su asiento y empezo a juguetear con su bigote – me han reportado que encontraron zentraedis micronizados ocultos en una de las bodegas de mecánica – la noticia me cayó por sopresa  
- ¿Micronizados dijo usted? – el asintio  
- Piden refugio he hablado brevemente con ellos y desean abandonar las filas enemigas para integrarse a nuestra sociedad  
- ¿y donde están? -  
- Ahora están esperandonos en la sala de juntas, quisiera que el consejo los escuche y se tome una desición en mayoría – el Capitán se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el ventanal – Si los dejamos quedarse será el inicio de la coexistencia de dos razas, la decisión de quedarse debe ser apoyada por todo el consejo

- Pues creo que al menos merecen ser escuchados ¿no cree? – él me sonrió y camino de nuevo hacia el escritorio  
- Esperaba esa respuesta Comandante –

Organice un comité rapido con el consejo general del Sdf-1 y algunas personas más solicitadas por el Capitán Gloval, luego de preparar el papelo necesario me encamine hacia la sala de juntas la cual ya estaba ocupada por la mayoria de los miembros del consejo. Me senté junto a Max quién me sonrió en cuanto me vio llegar

- Hola Lisa ¿cómo estás? -  
- Cansada pero eso es un malestar general – dejé las carpetas en la mesa y repase la vista por el lugar – ¿Aun no llega el Teniente Hunter? – Max negó con su cabeza  
- Llegó un poco raro luego del último ataque -  
- Lo raro será cuando se comporte como se debe – los dos reiamos un poco, unos minutos después dos soldados entraron escoltaron a los tres zentraedis en cuestión.

Eran tan parecidos a nosotros, solo si se les observaba con detenimiento se podían encontrar ciertos rasgos que los diferenciaban un poco, pero fuera de eso era casi humanos. Los tres tomaron asiento en el centro de la sala y mientras yo veía detenidamente al mas robusto de los tres este se encontró con mi vista y me sonrió mientras me saludaba con la mano, le sonreí tambien.

El consejo empezó a interrogar a los zentraedi mientras todos escuchabamos, algunos apoyaban y no estaban tan negados a que les dieramos el asilo que solicitaban, pero otros estaban totalmente en contra y afirmaban que era un error fatal aceptar la mezcla entre las razas.

- Ya escuché la opinión de todos, ahora me gustaría esperar al Teniente Hunter para poder deliberar– el Capitán se reclino sobre su silla y observó a los tres hombres al frente  
- Teniente Hunter reportándose – los tres zentraedi giraron sus rostros para ver a Rick y este impulsivo como siempre se coloco en posición de guardia - ¡son zentraedis! -  
- Así es Teniente pero vienen en son de paz y desarmados, asi que tranquilicese -  
- ¿pero que están haciendo en el Sdf-1? – decidí intervenir por que de lo contrario jamás dejaría de hacer preguntas  
- Capitán permítame explicarle al Teniente Hunter exactamente lo que sucede aqui – trague saliva y adopte mi modalidad militar – Teniente Hunter estos zentraedi han decidido permanecer aqui, corrieron grandes riesgos para entregarse a nosotros y pedir nuestra protección, asilo político si asi quiere llamarle – su mirada se lleno de reproche

- ¿y que se supone que quieren que hagamos?¿olvidar todo y darles la bienvenida? – dijo con tono irónico y con mirada desafiante hacia mi  
- Por favor Teniente – controle mi voz lo mejor posible – tome asiento y piense que si les negamos la petición no tendrán a donde ir  
- ¿Y entonces para que me trajeron aqui? -  
- Queremos saber su opinión por que usted también ha tenido contacto directo con la raza – Max levantó su mano e hizo el gesto de amor y paz, lo que relajo un poco a Rick  
- Díganme – camino hasta el sofá y se acercó a ellos - ¿que los motivo venir hasta aqui? – Bueno – dijo el zentraedi robusto – esperamos vivir aqui con ustedes dentro de la nave, por que parecen ser felices y ya no queremos pelear  
- Bueno por mi no tendría problema – Rick me miro entonces – quizá estamos dando el primer paso para la paz del universo – los zentraedi en cuanto escucharon se levantaron y empezaron a dar saltos por todo el lugar  
- ¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! – uno de los miembros levantó el brazo – Me niego a que estos sujetos se introduzcan en nuestra sociedad ¡son una amenza! Capitán Gloval debemos pedir la opinión de personas serias no pilotos  
- ¿Teniente Hunter me podría explicar a que se debe su desición? -  
- Como mencione en mi reporte los enemigos solo conocen la guerra, es normal que cuando conocieron nuestra cultura tuvieron un shock cultural, pero si ellos lograron adaptarse es una señal de que su civilización lo puede hacer, es una buena oportunidad para hacer las paces con el enemigo – en cuanto Rick terminó de hablar los miembros del consejo hicieron reclamos sobre no olvidar que eran extraterrestres y que jamás serían iguales a nosotros, Rick tenía razón y necesitaba apoyo asi que le pedi al Capitán Gloval me dejara hablar  
- Como el teniente Hunter dijo los zentraedi son educados solamente para la guerra, pero si les demostramos ellos que hay otras alternativas de vida, de esa forma podemos pensar en establecer paz entre ambas razas – Emerson dio varios aplausos luego de que termine de hablar.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo a la sala ingresó uno de los trabajadores del departamento cientifico con unos papeles que le entregó al Capitán Gloval, esté en cuanto los leyó se los entregó a Emerson.

- ¡Esto es imposible! – sus manos empezaron a temblar – su estrcutura AND y sangre son las mismas que las de nosotros – todos nos quedanos en silencio, era cierto que compartiamos la sospecha de ser razas muy similares, pero confirmar la teoria era un paso gigantezco – ¡Esto se tiene que discutir con la GTU!  
- ¡Ahora no estamos en la Tierra! Y aun con eso asumiré mi responsabilidad – dijo el Capitán en tono fuerte – Ordeno que se les de asilo polítio – el Coronel Emerson y Mainstroff salieron de la sala de juntas muy molestos y yo estaba segura que hablarian al GTU de inmediato. 

* * *

Salí de la reunión pensando en la posibilidad de plantear paz con los zentraedi, ya no me parecía una probabilidad dificil de alcanzar, todo lo contrario. Miré mi reloj, era la hora de comida pero en vez de ir a la cafetería preferí ir a la ciudad para ver como había quedado luego del ataque y enviar más ayuda si era necesario

- ¡Hey Lisa! – no escuché a Rick hasta que lo tuve detrás de mi, en cuanto nos vimos ambos nos quedamos callados – ¿Me dejas acompañarte?  
- Rick no tengo ánimos de pelear – dije cansada  
- Te prometo que no pelearemos - me encogí de hombros y segui caminando

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad ambos nos quedamos más callados, era un verdadero caos, casí habían acabado con ella, las calles estaban llenas de escombros, los edificios y las casas presentaban daños en los techos y en la paredes

- Casi la destruyen – dije en un susurro  
- Me pregunto cuando se detendrán -  
- No tengo idea de a cuanto ascenderan los daños, pero a simple vista estoy segura de que será muchísimo – Rick me toco un hombro y me sonrio  
- Siempre logramos salir adelante – hice una mueca de preocupación – esta vez no será la excpeción – caminamos otro poco y terminamos en frente del restaurante de los tíos de Minmey que también había sido dañado durante el ataque.

En cuanto nos acercamos ambos se acercaron a nosotros y nos preguntaron por Minmey y Kyle

- Supe que están en el hospital – dijo Rick – parece que no paso nada grave, solo Kyle tuvo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – los dos se vieron preocupados  
- ¿Por que no van al hospital a verlos? – dije mientras veía mi reloj de muñeca – Tenemos dos horas libres, estaremos al pendiente del restaurante – la tía de Minmey me sonrio y se alejaron de prisa hacia el área médica.

El lugar por dentro no estaba tan mal, tenía algunos escombros en el piso y las mesas estaban caidas; entré a la cocina seguida por Rick y busqué cosas para limpiar, le extendí una escoba

- Tendrás que sacar tus mejores talentos de barredor – ambos nos reíamos mientras yo llenaba una cubeta con agua para poder limpiar las mesas del polvo de los escombros.

No tardamos mucho en tener el lugar más ordenado, afortunadamente era pequeño

- ¡Listo! – habló Rick con tono triunfante – Puedes hacerme revisión si quieres  
- Solo por esta vez confiare en ti – dije mientras terminaba de limpiar la última mesa – me apetece un té ¿no quieres? – Rick se acercó hasta mi y pego su rostro cerca del mio, eran de esas pocas veces en que se olvidaba de ser el piloto arrogante que la mayor parte del tiempo yo veía  
- Encantado -

Salí de la cocina con una charola con las tazas de té, Rick ya me esperaba sentado y después de servir ambos nos quedamos callados durante un momento.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – levanté mi vista y me encontré con sus ojos me sentía un tanto avergonzada – O has tenido mucho trabajo o eres muy buena para evitarme  
- Un poco de ambas – dije al fin  
- Te debo una disculpa – jugó un poco con la taza – No debí hablarte de la forma en que lo hice la noche en tu barraca -  
- Yo tampoco te hablé muy bien – admití – Karl es mi punto debil y hablar de el me tensa – hice una pausa – pero tienes razón, quizá este desperdiciando mi vida – se encogio de hombros  
- Yo no la estoy aprovechando mucho que digamos – su voz sonaba triste – sigo esperando a que Minmey algún día me tome en serio -  
- Segúramente solo necesita tiempo – intenté consolarlo un poco – ella aun es muy joven, pero cuando se de cuenta de lo que vales estará a tu lado -  
- ¿y si no? – se veía molesto como si estuviera dándose cuenta de algo que lo lastimaba mucho – Todos los días salgo a enfrentar al enemigo y siempre me arriesgo a no volver – apretó sus puños – ya no quiero regresar a mi barraca y estar solo – su voz se suavizo mucho – deseo que alguién me espere en casa – hizo una pausa – y honestamente no creo que Minmey sea la mujer que quiero que esté ahi – me quedé callada, no tenía idea de que decirle, de como animarlo.

Decidí mejor mirar hacia la ventana y esperar a que él se sintiera mejor y entonces sentí sus dedos rozar mis mano, giré mi vista y me encontré con su mirada

- Por que no – se callo un poco – por que no, nos damos la oportunidad de conocernos más -  
- No se si sea buena idea – intenté retirar mi mano pero el me lo impidió  
- Ambos merecemos la oportunidad ¿no crees? – me relaje un poco y sonreí sin darme cuenta  
- ¿Que te parece si empezamos con una cena? Solo tu y yo – fue entonces que yo apreté su mano, lo sentí acercarse a mi, sentí su respiración más cerca y justo cuando creí que sentiría sus labios de nuevo, las alarmas de la nave sonaron.

Ambos nos vimos con rostros llenos de frustración

- Adelántate, los escuadrones son los primeros en salir – dije – apenas cierre el restaurant me voy al puente  
- Tenémos una cena pendiente – me guiño el ojo y lo vi correr hacia la base.

* * *

Cuando llegué al puente Sammy ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios

- Comandante ¡por fin llega! –  
- Yo me hago cargo Sammy -  
- Parece un grupo pequeño, quizá sean resagados del último ataque – informó Vanessa desde su pantalla  
- Increible que sean tan obstinados como para regresar –  
- Claudia debes recodar que estas personas no saben más que pelear – mi consola empezó a parpadear – Lider Skull mis radares muestran que un grupo de Pods se acercan a su posición -  
- Entendido, Delta uno -  
- Ojala se fueran a casa – mi voz ya sonaba cansada  
- Es poco problable – lo escuché decir  
- Tiene razón Teniente Hunter -  
- ¡vayanse! – grito Rick – lo siento Comandante pero no me hicieron caso – me reí en cuanto escuche la petición de el  
- Bueno, creo que no tendrás más alternativa que hacerles frente, sin embargo fue buen intento Teniente – ambos sonreimos, cuando las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros todo era más facil, hasta las batallas se sentían menos tensas  
- Gracias Comandate, percibo algo en la red lasser -  
- Contanto Confirmado, mucho cuidado Rick – ví el punto en mi radar que me indicaba cual era el VT de él y sentí un nudo en el estomago, ahi iba a otra batalla más  
- Siempre que pueda lo intentaré, pretendo mantener e vivo lo más que pueda, Skull uno cambio y fuera – las palabras de Rick me taladraron mi cabeza, eran ellos los que estaba arriesgandose todos los días, eran los pilotos nuestros primeros escudos, él todos los días ponía su grano de arena para poder terminar con la guerra ¿y yo estaba haciendo todo lo que podía?  
- Debemos encontrar una manera de detener estas batallas – mientras veía la batalla en mi radar y observaba como los VT's iban desapareciendo conforme avanzaba el enfrentamiento, más y más muertes…eso era lo que exigía Kyle…frenar las muertes..algo tenía que hacer.

Al terminar la batalla salí del puente sin despedirme y me dirigí a la oficina del Capitán Gloval, sabía las repercusiones que tendría mi petición, pero ya no quería arriesgar más vidas, yo deseaba protegerlo a él, por que aun que no quisiera admitirlo, Rick era alguién importante para mi y aunque no pudieramos establecer una relación yo no deseaba que le sucediera algo, ya había tenido suficientes pérdidas en mi vida.

- ¿Que se le ofrece Comandante? – respiré hondo  
- Quiero pedirle autorización para dejar la nave y poder ir a la Tierra para hablar con el GTU – su mirada se alzó de los documentos que revisaba  
- Creo que ambos tuvimos una respuesta bastante clara durante nuestra última entrevista – lo vi con la intención de no discutir más el tema, pero yo sabía que debía intentarlo, las cosas eran diferentes  
- Ahora las cosas son distintas -  
- No veo nada distinto Comandante, seguimos en la misma nave, en la misma guerra -

- Capitán sabe que es verdad – dije con voz suave – cuando concedimos asilo a los zentraedi cambiamos por completo este conflicto, estamos defendiendo su deseo de adoptar nuestros valores, si no voy a la Tierra a obtener el apoyo de la GTU tal vez nos obliguen después a rechazarlos – tome asiento y baje mi mirada – nuestros recursos no son ilimitados, cada día perdemos más y más pilotos – vi que su mirada se ablando un poco

- Comandante ¿que le hace pensar que esta vez los convencera? -

- Tenemos una evidencia nueva, los resultados de laboratorio son muy convincentes, somos prácticamente iguales y debo intentarlo – baje mi rostro y apreté mis manos – al menos puedo hacer el intento de que mi padre nos apoye – fue entonces cuando capte su atención por completo, respiró profundo y se puso de pie dándome la espalda

- ¿esta segura? -  
- Si Señor, la unica forma de evitar la destrucción de la Tierra es empezar a negociar con los zentraedi y la aparición de los desertores es el primer paso del proceso  
- Esta consiente de que el viaje puede ser peligroso y que cuando llegue a la Tierra es muy probable que su padre no la dejara regresar – mis ojos se cristalizaron  
- Capitán debo intentarlo, esta guerra debe acabar – lo escuché suspirar y me miró con esos ojos paternales que ya me hacían verlo como algo más que un oficial superior  
- De acuerdo, partira mañana – intenté sonreir, pero mis labios no lograron moverse un poco – La extrañaremos mucho por aqui – regreso su atención a la ventana y salí de la oficina con cierto aire de melancolía. "Pues no hay mas Lisa, una vez que deje la nave quizá no vuelva a ver a estas personas" mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina para hacer el reporte que llevaría al GTU no podía dejar de pensar en que la cita con Rick tendría que posponerse indefinidamente… 

* * *

Mientras bajaba por el elevador hacia el transbordador que me llevaría a la Tierra no podía dejar de soltar suspiros

-Bueno aqui voy de nuevo – dije cansada – Espero tener más suerte que la última vez  
- Ya me enteré – habló Claudia – no se si te anime, pero intentalo – la mire extrañada, a veces no sabía de que hablaba – Cariño, pareces Capitán de barco en sosobra al descubrir que olvidó traer los salvavidas – le sonreí me deje recargar sobre la pared metálica – Será dificil hacerlos cambiar de opinión, pero lo peor que puede pasar es que digan que no – la puerta del elevador se abrió  
- Si es cierto – caminamos juntas por el pasillo, el transporte ya debía estar listo  
- ¿Le avisaste a Rick que te vas de viaje? O ¿has estado demasiado ocupada? – respiré de nuevo era curioso como Claudia podía leer mis preocupaciones solo con verme  
- Planeo tener una charla con el, intentaré hacerlo desde el transbordador –

Llegamos al hangar y decidí no demorar más la despedida, subi las escaleras del transbordador acompañada de Claudia, al llegar a la entrada me di la vuelta y traté de no dejarle ver mi tristeza por abandonar la nave

- Cuando todo esto termine no se si se me autorizará regresar a la nave asi que anota todo lo que pueda ser problematico – mis ojos se nublaron un poco, era la primera vez en muchos años que yo me despedía de Claudia  
- No te preocupes por nada – poso sus manos en mis hombros  
- Lo intentaré –

- Espero verte de regreso en unos cuantos días ¿de acuerdo? – Claudia dio unos pasos hacia atrás y me despidio con una venia que yo le respondí desde el fondo de mi corazón  
- Eso espero, cuídense mucho – la vi alejarse en la escalera de acceso  
- Lo haremos, comunícate en cuanto te sea posible – la puerta del transbordador se cerró y el Teniente que pilotearía el transbordador ya me esperaba dentro, me saludo en cuantro entré y tomé asiento en le primer lugar, mire la pared del costado  
- Teniente ¿esto es un radioteléfono?  
- Si Comandante Hayes es para uso de los pasajeros – me dijo con mirada gentil  
- Hare una llamada personal, pero no creo que tome mucho tiempo -  
- Cuando usted diga Comandante, cuando esté lista avíseme y despegaremos – lo vi alejarse en dirección a la cabina, deje la carpeta de mi reporte en mis piernas, tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de localización de Rick.

Estuve esperando unos tres minutos y cuando estaba por darme por vencida él contestó

- ¿Hola? Habla el Teniente Hunter –  
- Rick, habla Lisa Hayes -  
- ¡Hola Lisa! ¿cómo va el turno? -  
- Solo quería avisarte que abandonaré el Sdf-1 –  
- pero ¿a donde vas? – sonó preocupado  
- Iré de nuevo a la Tierra para tratar de poner fin a tanta lucha –  
- ¿Iras tu sola? -  
- Tiene que ser asi, es un asunto súmamente confidencial, no queremos que los civiles se enteren por si no podemos regresar a la Tierra -  
- ¡Un momento!¡¿y por que no sabía nada de esto, hasta ahora? – lo escuche hablar con su misma voz retadora, estaba molesto  
- Por que es posible que no se me permita regresar asi que debo decirte algo antes de partir – apreté el teléfono, era el momento…quería decirle la verdad – aprecio todo lo que has hecho y he disfrutado todos los ratos que he pasado contigo….- sentí mi garganta cerrarse – algunas de tus observaciones sobre la base enemiga estarán en mi reporte..  
- ¡No me interesa tu reporte!¡Me interesa que regreses!¡quiero que regreses! – lo escuché gritar del otro lado  
- Por favor cuida de los desertores zentraedi Teniente, muchos piensan que son saboteadores y podrían hacerles daño – mi voz se quebró – tengo que irme…estamos por despegar…cuidate mucho – colge sin dejar que el me dijera algo más, sentía que si lo escuchaba más terminaría llorando ahi en medio de mi misión.

Me recargue sobre el respaldo y observe como las compuertas del hangar se abrían mientras los escuadrones que me escoltarían salían primero y luego lentamente el transbordador empezaba a salir de lo que yo consideraba mi hogar y al mismo tiempo me alejaba de quién yo ya amaba.

* * *

Una hora luego de nuestra salida de la nave la alarma del transbordador y los anuncios de emergencia se encendieron, miré por la ventaba para ver que sucedia pero las compuertas metálicas de protección y la cabina donde iba sentada se cerró de inmediato dejándome dentro de una especie de cápsula. Sentí unos impactos que hicieron vibrar la nave, nos estaban atacando, intenté abrir la comunicación con la cabina de pilotos pero no obtuve respuesta, una hora después la cabina en donde me encontraba se abrio.

- Fin de la operación, el transbordador regresa a su estado normal, Comandante Hayes el Teniente Hunter que ahora nos escolta quiere hablar con usted, le pasare la llamada – la compuerta que cubría la ventaba se abrió y entonces pude verlo del otro lado, volaba el nuevo caza  
- Lisa ¿estás bien? -  
- Lo estoy solo gracias a que viniste ayudar -  
- Quiero que me expliques eso de que no vas a regresar – respiré profundamente  
- Mi padre es consejero en jefe del GTU –

- ¡¿Qué? –  
- Estoy segura que no me dejara volver, el jamás estuvo de acuerdo en que yo estuviera dentro del Sdf-1 -  
- ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que tu padre es dirigente de nuestras fuerzas? – sonreí al notar el tono de reproche con que me hacia la pregunta  
- No crei que fuera necesario mencionarlo, pero mas alla de mi padre, el consejo no tomará con buenos oidos el reporte que pienso decirles – escuché un pitido  
- Lisa, el transbordador acaba de entrar a la atmósfera terrestre, tengo que regresar -  
- Gracias Rick, llegaremos a salvo – era triste verlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, coloque una de mis manos en el cristal como si con ese gesto yo pudiera alcanzarlo  
- Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no sera por la radio…es algo privado, solo mira por la ventana – deje el teléfono en mis piernas y lo observé con mayor detenimiento – Mira  
- ¿De que se trata? –  
- Algo que es solo entre tu y yo – observé como su VT se acercaba un poco más hacia la ventana y lo ví encender sus lamparas de emergencia.

De primer momento me quede observando las luces parpadear ¿eso era lo que quería que viera? Entonces note algo, la forma en que parpadeaban era un patron, era un mensaje en clave morse. Miré de nuevo y empece a leer: "**Yo, me quejo de muchas cosas, pero yo tengo fé en ti, me gustas mucho, por favor regresa pronto a casa, tenemos una cena pendiente"**durante ese instante con ese simple gesto, entendí que yo ya lo amaba demasiado. Lo vi hacerme una venia para después regresar el curso a la nave. 

* * *

Intenté relajarme en el último trayecto de mi viaje, cerre mis ojos y rogue por que el reencuentro con mi padre no fuera tan malo como el de la última vez

- Comandante Hayes, hemos iniciado el descenso, estaremos aterrizando en veinte minutos – apreté la carpeta en mis piernas mientras pensaba en mi padre, y en si volvería a ver a Rick y a todos mis amigos en el Sdf-1. Cuando ví la pista de aterrizaje y la base de Alaska, abroche mi cinturón de seguridad y me preparé para al fin luego de horas de vielo llegar a mi destino.

En el momento en que el transbordador hizo alto total, me lenvanté de mi asiento, me puse mi abrigo, tomé mi carpeta y empece a caminar hacia la compuerta que ya estaba abierta; en cuanto sentí el frío gélido de Alaska tirité un poco y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando al final de las escaleras de descenso pude ver a mi padre esperándome, di unos pasos hacia adelante y lo escuche hablar

- Lisa gracias a Dios que estás aqui, finalmente saliste de esa horrible nave – sentí una punzada de dolor cuando lo escuché referirse asi a lo que yo consideraba mi hogar – baja, tenémos mucho de que hablar -

Era extraño no saber como tratar el encuentro con mi padre, si nuestra relación hubiera sido mejor quizá me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos, pero conociéndolo a el y conociéndome a mi decidí presentarme como un oficial.

- Almirante, Teniente Comandante Hayes reportándose señor – lleve mi mano derecha a la altura de mi frente como muchas otras veces lo hice en presencia de mi padre – tengo un reporte importante del Capitán Gloval comandante del Sdf-1 para el consejo de la Tierra Unida – fue entonces que vi a mi padre saludarme con el mismo código militar solo que en ese momento sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas  
- Bienvenida Comandante Hayes – y sin esperar mi padre me acercó a mi y me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que me hizo sentir un calor muy especial – No tienes idea cuanto te extrañe -

Primero fui a la oficina de mi padre, deseaba que le presentara mi reporte primero a el para que pudiera analizarlo y asi saber que tan probable era que el consejo estuviera interesado en escuchar una nueva propuesta, luego de que mi padre escuchara mi reporte completo me dio su opinión.

- Veamos si quedó claro, piensan que nuestros pasados genéticos son similares y debido a esto, tal vez provengamos de la misma especie por lo que esperen que aceptemos una charla pacifista -  
- Básicamente de eso hablo ¿pero esto podrá persuadirlos de iniciar las negociaciones?  
- No estoy seguro, pero se los presentaré y veremos que dicen – mi padre se puso de pie y me pidio mis reportes – tengo un compromiso, mañana a primera hora hablaré con el consejo y entonces podremos saber que opinan. Le he pedido a uno de mis choferes que te lleve a una barraca temporal para que descanses.

Asentí sin decirle nada más, tenía esperanzas en el, por primera vez en muchos años lo sentía de mi lado, salí de la oficina de mi padre y en la puerta ya me esperaba el chofer. 

* * *

La barraca parecía más un cuarto de hotel que un hogar, o quizá era lo que mi cabeza me hacía ver gracias a lo que para mi significaba estar ahí y eso era estar lejos de mis amigos, de mi familia y de Rick. Me senté pesadamente sobre el sofá, mi única maleta parecía restregarme en la cara que era muy probable que yo pasara mucho tiempo en esa base, así que no me quedó de otra más que enfrentar la situación y verle la mejor cara. Tome la maleta y la lleve hasta la habitación, la coloque sobre la cama y empecé a sacar su contenido, no llevaba muchas cosas, en realidad solo había empacado ropa.

El sonido del teléfono me hizo dar un pequeño respingo, no esperaba llamada de nadie, estando en una base nueva y sin nadie quien me conociera, supuse que se trataba de algún anuncio oficial sobre en donde tendría que presentarme al día siguiente para la junta con el consejo.

- Hayes - siempre que contestaba el teléfono lo hacia de una forma muy seca, Claudia y Rick siempre me lo reclamaron

- ¿Señorita Hayes? - la voz del otro lado parecía ser la de una mujer joven y me extraño la forma en la que se dirigió a mi, generalmente si se trataba de asuntos militares siempre se hablaba por el rango

- Así es - note cierto aire de sorpresa - ¿Quién habla?

- Soy la asistente del Almirante Hayes. Mary - dio una pequeña pausa - El Almirante me pidió que le avisara que le gustaría cenar con usted hoy por la noche

- Mucho gusto Mary - la escuchaba nerviosa y creí intuir por que, siendo ella la asistente de mi padre, conocía perfectamente su carácter, así que seguramente esperaba lo mismo de mi - ¿En donde quiere que lo vea? -

- Le enviare un transporte a su barraca, a las siete treinta ¿esta bien?

- Muy bien, gracias Mary -

Colgué el teléfono y mire el reloj, eran casi las seis. Vaya manera de avisarme. Me encogí de hombros y decidí darme un baño para empezar alistarme. Termine vistiendo unos jeans cafés y una blusa rosada, luego de una media hora más ya estaba lista. Me sentía muy nerviosa, tenía años, que no hablaba con mi padre de asuntos no militares, si mi memoria no me fallaba la ultima platica que tuve con el, había sido durante su visita a la base Wyoming en donde conoció los nuevos cazas aéreos y en realidad fue una charla muy breve y terminó muy mal.

Un poco antes de las siete y cuarto tocaron a mi puerta, un soldado joven me esperaba a la puerta del vehículo para ayudarme a subir. El sargento subió de nuevo y arranco. Ciertamente yo no conocía la ciudad de Alaska ni la base misma, pero me parecía notar que nos estábamos alejando de la ciudad.

- Disculpe ¿a donde vamos? - el soldado abrió los ojos fuertemente como si se tratara de una enorme sorpresa que yo pudiera hablar

- Nos dirigimos al barrio militar - hablo con una voz muy seca y casi despavorida, lo cual además de intrigarme me molesto un poco

- ¿Y por que al barrio militar? -

- Ahí esta la casa del Almirante Hayes - eso para mi fue una sorpresa, no esperaba que cenaría en su casa

- ¿Le pasa algo?¿parece nervioso? - el negó rápidamente con su cabeza y pude ver como apretaba el volante fuertemente -

- Lo siento Señorita, pero es una gran responsabilidad llevarla, si algo le sucede el Almirante me matara - solté una carcajada y entonces entendí por que Mary y el pobre sargento me hablaban con tanto nerviosismo, mi padre como jefe era el mismo demonio.

- Tranquilícese Sargento, si algo me pasa, no necesitare de mi padre para matarlo - le guiñe un ojo mientras una sonrisa un poco más tranquila le asomaba al rostro.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, llegamos a una pequeña casa, era la más retirada del complejo residencial y en cuanto la vi, note la misma arquitectura que tenía la casa de mi adolescencia, corte inglés, con ventanas grandes y fachada limpia. Salí del auto con ayuda del Sargento

- ¿Como se llama Sargento? -

- Matthew Collins Comandante - se cuadro frente a mi de una manera tan graciosa que en vez de saludarlo militarmente, le di un pequeño apretón en uno de sus hombros

- Muchas gracias por traerme Matthew - antes de irme alcance a notar una rubor en sus mejillas.

Cuando llegue a la puerta principal y toque, una señora muy pero muy conocida para mi abrió la puerta

- ¡Roberta! - me arroje a sus brazos mientras ella dejaba salir un llanto suave que le empapaba todas sus mejillas - ¡Dios mío!¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! - ella se separo un poco de mi y tomo mi rostro con sus manos

- Estas bellísima, ya eres toda una mujer y eres idéntica a tu madre - jamás creí que volvería a verla. Ya se veía como una mujer mucho más mayor, su cabello ya era completamente blanco, pero su mirada seguía siendo igual de dulce, sentí mis propios ojos arder debido a las lágrimas - Tu padre te está esperando, pasa - Roberta me tomo el suéter que traía puesto y lo colocó en el perchero, luego camino hasta el living en donde encontré a mi padre sentado con un libro entre sus manos, apenas me vio se puso de pie y lo vi sonreír.

- Veo que Roberta ya dejo su mar de lagrimas en tu blusa - Roberta le dio una mirada asesina mientras yo seguía sonriendo como tonta

- La cena estará servida… - no deje que ella terminara de hablar

- A las ocho en punto - elle dio otra carcajada

- Que bueno saber que los modales ingleses no se te han olvidado - mi padre me hizo un gesto para sentarme con el

- ¿Hace cuanto esta contigo? -

- Casi tres años, su hijo murió en un accidente y quedo sola -

- Como lo siento -

- Al menos los dos nos hacemos compañía - mi padre me veía con ojos cristalinos, eran pocas las veces en que no lo veía con su uniforme militar. Eran esas pocas veces en que lo veía como cualquier padre - Eres idéntica a Sarah, igual de hermosa - baje mi vista avergonzada ¿realmente me parecía tanto a ella?

- Así que aquí vives - el asintió lentamente - mire alrededor y note cierto aire parecido con la casa en donde viví con mi madre

- Roberta me ha ayudado a decorarla un poco, es una casa pequeña, pero no necesito más - me puse de pie para poder recorrer la estancia, tenía un librero enorme, algunas medallas y condecoraciones estaban colgadas en la pared y al centro había una pequeña mesa de cristal con varías fotografías. Me agache para poder verlas y de nuevo sentí ganas de llorar. La primera era una foto mía de cuanto tenía unos cuatro o cinco años años, había otra foto en donde yo salía con mis padres en la cena de mis dieciséis años

- Ya no recordaba esta foto - mi padre se acercó para verla conmigo

- Te veías hermosa - mi padre tomo otro retrato y me lo enseño - aunque esta es mi preferida - era una foto que me habían tomado mientras recibía mi diploma de la academia militar, yo estaba de perfil haciendo una venia -

- Nunca me di cuenta cuando la tomaron - ambos dejamos las fotos sobre la mesita mientras yo veía los últimos dos retratos. Eran de mi madre. Tome uno de los portarretratos y observe la imagen detenidamente, entonces pude notar que realmente ella y yo nos parecíamos mucho, teníamos el mismo color de ojos y el mismo color de piel, lo único que era diferente era el color rubio del cabello de mi madre.

- Cuando te veo, me parece que la estoy viendo - respire profundamente y deje la foto donde estaba

- A veces me parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que ella se fue -

- Hace casi diez años - mi padre no pudo evitar hablar con un tono de tristeza y de solo verle su mirada entendí que él, la seguía amando.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la mesa antes de que Roberta nos regañe - trate de cambiar el tema, la ausencia de mi madre era algo que nos seguía lastimando.

La mesa ya estaba lista y verla, fue como tener un deja vu de mi infancia y adolescencia, las cenas siempre fueron algo tradicional en casa. Mi padre separo la silla del comedor para que yo me sentara.

- Le pedí a Roberta que cocinara tu plato favorito - sonreí al tiempo que Roberta entraba con una cacerola entre las manos

- Strudel de verduras –

- Gracias Roberta - me dio otro apretoncito en mi mano y nos dejo a mi padre con la cena servida.

- ¿Que te pareció tu barraca? -

- Esta bien, como todas las barracas militares - mi respuesta fue seca, pero no había otra cosa que yo pudiera decir de las estancias militares, uno tardaba mucho en darles un poco de aire familiar y de un momento a otro te enviaban a otro lado y terminabas en las mismas.

- ¿Como te has sentido? - me encogí de hombros, definir como me sentía era algo complicado

- Extraño la nave y a mis amigos - de pronto recordé a Rick y sentí mucho más melancolía, cosa que mi padre noto de inmediato

- Por que presiento que no solo se trata de la nave y amigos - me sentí descubierta, más cuando mi padre noto el rubor intenso que cubría mis mejillas - ¿estas saliendo con alguien? -

- No realmente - tome una pieza de pan y le di una pequeña mordida

- Vamos Lisa ¿no me tienes ni un poco de confianza? - la mirada de mi padre pareció entristecerse

- Digamos que, la ultima vez que te enteraste de un novio mío, querías matarlo. Eso no es un buen antecedente - el rió de buena gana junto conmigo.

- Bueno, tienes que considerar que ese ultimo novio se fijo en mi hija de dieciséis años y encima de todo era mayor que tu por siete años, ahora eres una adulta. Así estés saliendo con un anciano, ya no puedo decir nada - fue mi turno de reír con ganas, pocas veces lo veía de tan buen humor.

- Hay alguien que me gusta, pero no estamos precisamente saliendo, aunque nos hemos acercado en ultimas fechas -

- ¿Militar? - asentí

- Es un piloto - mi padre pareció interesarse

- ¿piloto eh? tienen la peor fama de la milicia - volví asentir

- Son algo especial - bebí un poco de agua - se llama - dude un poco - Rick…Rick Hunter, es líder de escuadrón

- ¿Hunter? - mi padre hizo un gesto, como si tratara de recordar algo - alguna vez conocí a unos Hunter. Tenían un circo aéreo "The Hunter´s Brothers"

- Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que Roy alguna vez estuvo en un circo aéreo - intente recordar las pláticas con Roy, pero honestamente era difícil, siempre me concentraba más en molestarlo que en prestarle atención

- ¿Roy Fokker? - asentí rápidamente, no tenia idea que mi padre lo conociera, pero no era tan raro que lo ubicara, después de todo Roy había sido el piloto oficial de la presentación de los nuevos cazas en la base Wyoming - ¿Ese Rick del que me hablas esta relacionado con Roy?

- Si, fueron hermanos adoptivos -

- Que vueltas da la vida - mi padre movió su cabeza un poco - ¿Como esta Roy? - de pronto me sentí triste, baje mi cabeza

- Roy murió hace cuatro meses -

- Cuando lo siento. Era un excelente piloto, igual que el viejo Pop - frunció su ceño un poco más

- ¿Como es que los conoces? - de pronto sentí curiosidad, ni yo misma sabía algo del padre de Rick, el único que me había contado un poco de él era Roy

- Todos los Hunter han sido pilotos desde hace generaciones y fueron conocidos por ser los mejores - no pude evitar sonreír ante el cumplido, mi Rick era el mejor - gracias a esta fama los contacte para que ellos fueran los que hicieran las primeras pruebas con los prototipos VT. El primero con quien hablé fue con el viejo Pop, no estaba encantado con la idea, pero Roy apenas me escucho se apunto de inmediato -

- El mundo ciertamente es pequeño - volví a beber de mi vaso

- Tu los conociste - deje el vaso y gire mi rostro para ver a mi padre - ¿Que no lo recuerdas? -

- Recordar que - mi padre se recargó sobre su respaldo

- Nosotros fuimos al funeral de la esposa de Pop, ahí estaban ellos, Roy y un pequeño niño, que supongo es Rick Hunter - mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa….

* * *

_Detuve mi escritura en cuanto recordé esa platica con mi padre….La había olvidado por completo…. ese detalle…. entonces de pronto las imágenes me llegaron a la mente. Un niño pequeño, con overol de mezclilla y zapatos de bota, de apenas unos seis años, con el cabello revuelto y con unos intensos ojos azules. ¡Era Rick!_

_No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ¿Como es que lo había olvidado? me levanté de mi escritorio, tomé mi celular y marque el número de mi esposo._

_- ¡Almirante, que milagro! - su voz sonó divertida_

_- ¡¿Nos conocimos de pequeños y jamás tuviste la decencia de decírmelo? - una sonora carcajada se escuchó del otro lado de la línea_

_- ¡Vaya, llevo años esperando a que lo recordaras! eso de escribir tus memorias te está ejercitando la mente Hayes - _

_- ¡Como es que nunca me dijiste!¡piloto cabeza hueca! - ya estaba riéndome igual que él_

_- ALMIRANTE por favor, que me lo he ganado - lleve mi mano libre hasta mi cabello y me fui a sentar al sofá _

_- Lo había olvidado por completo…hasta ahora que recordé la cena con mi padre…. fue él quien me dijo que nos vimos de pequeños ¡pero lo olvide! claro no era que pudiera llamarte y reclamarte en ese momento, no éramos nada, y además se vino el ataque de Dolza unas semanas después, estoy segura que eso me distrajo. Pero ¡oye!¡podrías haberme dicho! - _

_- Cariño yo mismo lo deduje muchos años después, cuando me entere que tu padre el Almirante Hayes era el mismo que visitaba a mi papa cuando yo era pequeño. Lo siento pero yo era solo un polluelo, ¡si alguien debiera recordarlo esa deberías ser tu!¡eras mayor que yo! - _

_- Cállate Hunter, no empecemos con eso de la edad - me levante de nuevo y camine a la ventana para ver el jardín, ya estaban poniendo las mesas para la cena - ¿en donde andas?_

_- Viene a comprar lo que hace falta para la cena - hizo voz de sufrido - que eso debería hacerlo usted Señora Hunter, pero dado que esta muy ocupada escribiendo la cubriré solo por esta vez - _

_- Muchas gracias piloto - _

_- Bien, amor me tengo que ir, tengo que pagar la cuenta. Te veré al rato - sentí de nuevo ese calor que me inundaba el corazón cada vez que el me decía así _

_- Aquí nos vemos piloto -_

_- La amo señora Hunter_

_- Yo también Señor Hunter - deje el celular sobre el escritorio y me quede un rato viendo el jardín. Hoy era el aniversario del ataque al Sdf-1, así que esperábamos visitas. _

_Regrese a mi escritorio luego de estirarme un poco, puse de nuevo los dedos sobre el teclado y regrese mi mente a la cena con mi padre…  
_

* * *

- Medio recuerdo una salida a Sacramento, y un funeral - intente hacer más memoria - y si recuerdo a un niño pequeño, de ojos azules - mi padre sonrío más

- Así que un Hunter ¿eh? - baje de nuevo mi mirada - Son valientes - sonreí de nuevo - me gustaría conocerlo  
- Me gustaría que lo conocieras – dije con voz tímida

De ahí la plática se extendió, hablamos de muchas cosas, entre ellas mi padre me informó que todas las propiedades de el incluyendo la casa donde viví con Mamá estaban ya a mi nombre. El mismo chofer que me llevó a casa mi de padre me recogió para llevarme a la barraca, el día siguiente para mi y para toda la guerra sería decisivo.

* * *

Llegue a suponer que yo daría el informe como la última vez, pero entendía la nueva estrategia de mi padre, era más probable que lo escucharan a el siendo presidente del consejo a que escucharan a una de las tripulantes de la nave que tanto parecían detestar.

La espera se me hizo eterna, ya habían pasado más de tres horas y aun no tenía noticias de como iba la junta y luego de una eternidad mi padre apareció de nuevo en su oficina se veía relajado, yo en cuanto lo vi salté del sofá y le pregunté como había ido la junta

- ¿y bien?¿tomaron una desición? – el nego con su cabeza  
- Nada definitivo pero creo que están interesados en iniciar un foro de paz – de una forma muy espontanea me arroje a sus brazos y le di las gracias  
- ¡Gracias padre! – me regreso una sonrísa, pero su mirada parecio ensombrecerse un poco  
- Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte

Nos subimos a uno de los elevadores subterraneos, estaba intrigada no tenía idea que quería mi padre que yo viera, en asuntos militares el siempre era muy reservado. Luego de unos veinte minutos llegamos a lo que parecía ser el sótano de la base, entramos por un pequeño pasillo y salimos a una especie de mirador que daba a un enorme agujero de metal

- ¿Que es esto? -  
- Esto es el gran cañon – habló con tono orgulloso – antes de iniciar las pláticas con los zentraedi planeamos disparar este cañón en su contra. Mi garganta se cerro en cuanto lo escuche hablar, me giré hasta el y traté de comprender sus palabras  
- ¡¿Que? -  
- Esperamos destruir gran parte de la flota enemiga a través de un ataque sorpresa – su voz me sonaba distorcionada – una vez que conozcan nuestro poder sabrán que lo mejor es rendirse – sentí un nudo en mi estómago, sentí con solo escucharlo un mierdo enorme  
- ¡Esta arma nisiquiera podría destruir una pequeña parte de su flota, mucho menos una de sus naves nodrizas! – grite sin control - ¿que no escuchaste mi reporte pasado?¿no alcanzaste a entender lo poderosos que son?¡debemos buscar paz!¡jamás podremos ganar la guerra! - hice una pausa e intente calmarme – Padre estoy segura que si hablamos con los zentraedi podremos negociar y no habra necesidad de continuar con la guerra  
- ¿Como puedes ser tan ingenua? Lo unico que se puede hacer para combatir a un opositor es demostrandole mayor poder – cerre mis puños fuértemente, eran estupidos, todos en el consejo eran estúpidos - ya establecimos el día en que dispararemos el gran cañón  
- Pero Padre -  
- No hay nada más que discutir Lisa – sentí mis ojos arder, me sentí inutil, me sentí tonta al haberme hecho tantas esperanzas con esa visita – Bien, entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aqui – me di la media vuelta pero mi padre me tomó por el brazo  
- No irás al Sdf-1 – cuando hablaba de esa forma su voz era como una daga de hielo  
- ¡No tienes derecho a impedirlo!  
- Ponme a prueba – derrame un par de lágrimas – Sabes que yo no juego  
- Mañana recibirás órdenes de donde sera tu nuevo puesto de trabajo – me soltó del brazo cuando me vio rendida – espero puedas ser lo suficientemente madura para separar nuestras direfencias militares de nuestra relación personal – limpie mi mejilla con mi mano – Te tengo a mi lado de nuevo y no pienso perderte – 

En medio de ese lugar, en frente del gran cañon me sentí derrotada, me sentí sola, lejos de mi familia, de la gente que yo quería. En ese momento el destino de la guerra ya había sido decidido y para mi era una clara derrota.

* * *

Hola, Hola!

¡Feliz Navidad!¡Feliz año nuevo!¡atrasado pero más vale tarde que nunca. Aquí les traigo la siguiente entrega de Memorias, lamento demorarme tanto en actualizar pero el tiempo se me hace corto y el trabajo no me deja muchas neuronas libres para poder escribir. Les agradezco como siempre la lectura que espero disfruten!

Como siempre sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos, reclamos lo que sea, saben que siempre lo recibo con los ojos abiertos :P

Les quiere  
Renee.


	19. La fuerza de las armas

Una semana después de mi discusión con mi padre en el gran cañón me asignaron a mi nuevo puesto en la torre central de la base de Alaska, estaría a cargo de el monitoreo del espacio aéreo de la base junto a una veintena de operadoras mas. Se me fue presentada como una oficial proveniente del Sdf-1 y todos ahí al contrario de la nave estaban enterados de que yo era hija del Almirante Hayes, todo para mi fue un cambio drástico, no solo a la hora de realizar mi trabajo, sino también a la hora de intentar sobrellevar mi vida en general, de nuevo me sentía con la gran barrera de no tener amigos en quien confiar, y aunque intentaba no lograba dejar de preocuparme por la seguridad del Sdf-1 no lograba dejar de pensar en todos ellos en especial en Rick.

Mi padre me había buscado en últimos días pero aun me sentía molesta con el y aunque mi comportamiento demostrara inmadurez e inflexibilidad yo deseaba dejarle claro que su decisión de mantenerme en la Tierra tendrían serias consecuencias hacia nuestra relación personal y militar. Aun no había podido comunicarme con el Sdf-1, no tenia autorización para acceder al departamento de telecomunicaciones inter espaciales pero a medida de que las semanas avanzaban empezaba a buscar una forma de ganarme la confianza de alguien que me pudiera ayudar a establecer una comunicación con la nave para así poder advertirles de la fecha de disparo del gran cañón, pero a la fecha no había tenido suerte.

Un mes y medio después de mi llegada a la base, al terminar mi turno decidí pasar por la cafetería central, la evite durante mis primeras semanas ya que sabia que casi todo el personal de la base gustaba de visitar ese lugar y siendo tan introvertida como siempre no creí que fuera buena idea pararme por ahí, pero esa tarde en particular tenia ganas de un buen café.

Como siempre busque la mesa mas apartada del lugar y en cuanto la localice camine hasta ella, pude notar como varios oficiales me veían mientras pasaba por sus lugares, mi uniforme traían los emblemas del Sdf-1 así que eso les causaba mucho más curiosidad. Antes de llegar a la mesa elegida sentí como al pasar por una de las mesas uno de los oficiales me miraba detenidamente, pude ver de reojo como su cabeza se giraba mientras yo pasaba pero no le di tanta importancia al gesto, tome asiento pedí un café americano, una rebanada de pay y me senté lo mas alejada del bullicio.

Me distraje entre mis pensamientos o mas bien pensaba únicamente en que estaría haciendo Rick, me preguntaba si estaría pensando en mi y hasta guardaba la pequeña esperanza de que el pudiera extrañarme aunque fuera solo para pelear.

- ¿Lisa Hayes? - la voz que escuche me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, gire mi vista y observe al oficial que tenia en frente de mi - ¡Dios mío, Lisa!¡eres tu! - preste un poco mas de atención y entonces luego de unos minutos salte de mi asiento con sorpresa y me levante de la silla llevando mis manos hacia mi rostro  
- ¡Roger! - casi grite, me regalo una sonrisa y me lance hacia el para poder abrazarlo - ¡Roger! - volví a decir mientras el me sonreía ampliamente y me miraba con sus ojos verdes  
- ¡Tarde unos momentos en reconocerte! - me abrazo de nuevo - ¡estas tan diferente!  
- ¡Toma asiento! - le dije - ¿que haces aquí? - llamo al mesero y ordeno otro café  
- Llevo asignado a esta base poco mas de cinco años - ninguno de los dos podía dejar sonreír - nunca te había visto por acá ¿te acaban de transferir? - pregunto curioso a lo cual negué rápidamente y le señale mi saco para que viera mi insignia del Sdf-1  
- ¡¿Estabas en la nave? - pregunto con sorpresa - ¿como diablos terminaste ahí? - solté una pequeña carcajada, cada que alguien se daba cuenta que yo provenía de la nave notaba cierta actitud de compasión hacia mi  
- Me asignaron a ella luego de mi preparación en Wyoming - dije - ¿recuerdas el Coronel que me ofreció un lugar para especializarme en control aéreo? -  
- ¿Un militar ruso? - asentí  
- Bueno, el es el Capitán del Sdf-1 - dije con orgullo  
- Vaya - bebió de su café - ¿y que cargo tenias en la nave? -  
- Primer oficial - dije mientras me ruborizaba un poco lo que ocasiono que el casi escupiera el café  
- ¡¿Primer oficial? - repitió sorprendido - ¿Pues hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo? - se quedo callado mientras parecía hacer una cuenta mental - No te veo desde que murió Riber - dijo mas para si mismo que para mi  
- Hace poco mas de siete años - dije en un tono melancólico que el noto de inmediato  
- Lo siento Liz, no quise ser imprudente - le di una sonrisa y relaje mis hombros  
- No te preocupes lo que sucedió con el ya es parte del pasado - por la forma en que se lo dije supongo que el noto que la muerte de Riber había sido algo difícil de superar para mi por que se quedo callado un rato mientras esperaba a que yo me decidiera hablar de nuevo - Fue muy difícil para mi asimilarlo - reconocí - hasta hace poco mas de un año yo aun le guardaba luto - confesé - lo observe de nuevo, seguramente si Karl no hubiera muerto se vería muy parecido a Roger, mire las insignias de su uniforme y quise saber mas de el - Y usted Comandante Wallace Roger ¿que ha hecho en todos estos años?- sonrió  
- A diferencia de ti yo no he tenido mucho movimiento en mi vida militar - dijo en tono bromista - ahora estoy a cargo del departamento de telecomunicaciones - abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y no pude evitar sonreír por la casualidad - sigo saliendo con muchas chicas - guiño su ojo - me conoces - se acerco mas a mi - me gusta tener opciones - le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro como en nuestros años en la academia y recordé todas las veces en que sus pretendientes me celaban por ser su mejor amiga  
- ¿Por que no me sorprende? - reí - Solo espero que justo ahora no nos este viendo una de tus novias y después quiera hacerme la vida imposible - bromee  
- Mañana les avisare a todas que mi hermanita ha vuelto - no pude evitar sentir un sentimiento cálido al escucharlo decir eso, Anny siempre me dijo que estaba segura de que Roger estaba interesado en mi, decía que tantas atenciones tenían una razón, pero él siempre se comporto como un caballero, mas como un hermano que como un pretendiente, supongo que su larga amistad con Karl le hacia verme de forma diferente y me alegraba darme cuenta que el sentimiento para el no había cambiado.  
- ¿y tu? Comandante Hayes - me miro con suspicacia  
- ¿yo que? - le respondí con desinterés  
- Por la forma en que te encontré mirando por la ventana - dijo acercándose de a mi - adivino que pensabas en alguien ¿no es así? - sentí mi cara arder - ¡Confiesa! - tome otro poco de café  
- Hay alguien - confesé y el pareció estar contento de escucharme decir eso - Es un piloto - el soltó una carcajada  
- ¿Piloto? - pregunto - Vaya que te debe tener desquiciada, tienen la peor fama - asentí  
- Aun no tenemos nada - lleve mi mano a mi mentón tratando de definir mi relación con Rick - pero han sucedido cosas - dije al fin  
- Tendré que darle el visto bueno a ese...- hizo una pausa  
- Rick Hunter - dije en tono dulce  
- Habrá que leerle el reglamento - tanto nos distrajimos en la platica que no nos dimos cuenta que la cafetería estaba por cerrar hasta que el mesero se nos acerco y nos comunico que solo nos esperaban a nosotros. Roger pago la cuenta y me acompaño hasta mi barraca.

En cuanto salimos y sentí el frio tirite y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo - Siempre he dicho que tu no eres una inglesa hecha y derecha - dijo mientras se acercaba y me pasaba un brazo por el cuello justo como hacia cuando yo estaba en la academia - Inglaterra tiene clima frio el setenta por ciento del año - aseguro y le di un codazo, pero aun así agradecí que me abrazara un poco para no sentir el viento helado  
- Pues como te decía antes, no sabría como ser mas inglesa - dije haciendo énfasis en mi acento  
- A mi no me engañas - me froto el hombro - Tu finges ese acento - gracias al cielo luego de caminar casi quince minutos llegamos a mi barraca metí la llave y abrí la puerta  
- Ha sido grandioso encontrarte de nuevo - dijo el  
- No tienes idea lo bien que me hace encontrarte aquí - me acerque hasta el y le di un profundo abrazo que el correspondió - Perdóname por haber dejado las cosas como lo hice - me disculpe recordando nuestra despedida  
- Eso bueno ver que tus heridas ya han sanado - me revolvió el cabello recordándome a Roy, el también tenia esa maña - Vete a descansar, nos estaremos viendo ¿ok? -  
- Claro que si - nos dimos otro pequeño abrazo y me metí a mi barraca y mientras me preparaba para dormir recordé las palabras de Claudia "la vida nunca te deja sola" y haber encontrado a Roger ahí era prueba de ello. 

* * *

Unas semanas después de mi reencuentro con Roger mi padre me visito en la central de operaciones

- Necesito hablar contigo - me dijo discretamente en mi lugar. Apague mi consola y lo seguí - Tengo noticias del Sdf-1 - en cuanto lo escuche decir esa palabra capto mi atención por completo y el lo noto - Gloval ha informado que uno de los comandantes de la flota Zentraedi ha pedido una tregua formal - me sorprendí - mañana uno de los principales consejeros del comandante Zentraedi ira a la nave para hablar sobre el posible alto al fuego -  
- Eso es una excelente noticia - dije recuperando un poco de esperanzas  
- Por favor no te adelantes a los hechos - dijo serio - existe la posibilidad que no se logren acuerdos con el mensajero del enemigo -  
- Pero hay posibilidad de que si - debatí  
- En cuanto tenga noticias te las hare llegar - me miro unos segundos - ¿Como te sientes en tu nuevo puesto? - hice un gesto de indiferencia - Roberta espera que la puedes visitar un día de estos - comento antes de alejarse.

Esa tarde me vi con Roger y dado que el trabajaba en la central de telecomunicaciones quise saber si sabia algo de la información relacionada con la noticia que me dio mi padre

- Roger por favor - suplique - lo que sea sepas debes decírmelo - se quedo pensativo y luego de unos minutos se decidió hablar  
- Lo que tu padre te dijo es cierto - respondió - El capitán de la nave informo que entablarían conversaciones de paz con un consejero del enemigo. El reporte dice que se siente bastante confiado de poder detener la guerra - solté una sonrisa pero el me demostró que esas no eran tan buenas noticias como yo esperaba - El GTU no ha abandonado sus planes de usar el gran cañón, la fecha de disparo sigue programada para dentro de una semana mas -  
- ¿aun cuando se afiance la tregua? - pregunte indignada  
- Liz, yo solo te digo lo que se, el GTU no parece querer que el Sdf-1 regrese - finalizo - lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro para intentar cubrir las lagrimas que deseaban salir de mis ojos  
- Yo debería estar allá arriba - dije despacio - Mi deber es estar en mi puesto -  
- Lo lamento -  
- Tal parece que estoy condenada a perder a la gente que quiero - lo sentí tomar una de mis manos  
- Quisiera decirte que todo estará bien, pero esto sale de nuestras manos -  
- ¿Sabes cuando el Capitán Gloval informara sobre los resultados de las platicas?  
- Pasado mañana - me levante con el animo mucho mas bajo  
- Tengo que irme - dije desganada - Gracias por la platica Roger - le dirigí una sonrisa simple - te veré luego.

Luego de esa tarde no logre tranquilizarme, estaba ansiosa por saber los resultados de las platicas en el Sdf-1 y aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder regresar yo sabia que la probabilidad era casi nula. Justo como Roger lo había dicho mi padre me mando llamar a la torre central de operaciones para comunicarme los resultados de las charlas, recuerdo que durante todo el trayecto mis manos no dejaron de temblar y controlar los nervios que sentía fue cosa difícil. Entre al complejo más importante de la base Alaska luego de registrarme, solo los oficiales asignados a ese complejo y militares de alto rango como mi padre tenían acceso a esas instalaciones. Desde ahí controlaban el espacio aéreo de la mayor parte del planeta así como el desplazamiento del Sdf-1 fuera de la Tierra. Cuando llegue pude ver a mi padre hablando con un oficial, parecían discutir algo pero en cuanto me vio le hizo un gesto para continuar para después la charla y me pidió que lo siguiera hasta una de las salas de juntas.

- ¿y bien? - le pregunte apenas estuvimos dentro  
- Los cruceros comandados por el Zentraedi Bretaii han aceptado detener la guerra - dijo en tono serio mientras que una sonrisa muy evidente salía de mi rostro - Aseguran que desean adoptar nuestras costumbres y dejar la lucha, hablara con el comandante en jefe de todos los Zentraedi para proponer el cese al fuego al resto de la flota enemiga -

- ¡Padre eso es una excelente noticia! - a pesar de mi entusiasmo la mirada de mi padre parecía estar ensombrecida  
- El GTU no ha cambiado de opinión - afirmo - tenemos razones para desconfiar de su palabra - finalizo  
- ¿Que quieres decir? -  
- Los planes no han cambiado Lisa, el gran cañón será disparado en contra de todo lo que se encuentre en la orbita cercana a la Tierra -  
- Deben de estar bromeando - hable en tono de suplica y al ver que mi padre no cambiaba su postura supe que me decía la verdad - ¡Padre no puedes permitir que hagan eso! - grite - Tienes que detenerlos  
- ¡No hay nada que yo pueda hacer! - alzo su voz ocasionando que yo sintiera unas ganas enormes de llorar  
- ¿Que pasara con el Sdf-1? - pregunte temerosa  
- Tendrá que ser destruido - sentí mi cuerpo entero empezar a temblar  
- ¿Como puedes permitir que todas esas personas vayan a ser sacrificadas? - dije llena de rencor - ¡El Sdf-1 ha defendido a la Tierra! - mi padre no parecía afectarse por el dolor que la noticia me provocaba  
- ¡Déjame ir! - le demande - ¡Déjame luchar a lado de las personas que quiero! - el rostro de mi padre se endureció mas  
- Jamás dejare que vayas a sacrificarte en un estúpido acto heroico -  
- Mi deber es esta allá - me defendí - soy un militar debo estar en mi puesto  
- No hay nada que puedas decirme para que cambie de opinión - hizo una pausa - lo de tu madre fue suficiente perdida para mi y no dejare que mi única hija vaya directo al suicidio - me enfurecí  
- ¡Pues con o sin tu permiso me iré al Sdf-1! -intente darme la media vuelta para irme de ahí, pero mi padre me detuvo  
- No me retes Lisa - dijo fríamente - así tenga que meterte a una celda para evitar que cometas una estupidez lo hare sin dudarlo

El silencio que se apodero de nosotros dos fue interrumpido por la activación de la alarma general de la base, mi padre salió de la oficina y corrió hasta el puente central, cuando llegamos las oficiales reportaban altos niveles de trasposición detectados sobre la orbita terrestre. Mi padre y yo observábamos la pantalla y podíamos observar como las naves enemigas aparecían como si se trataran de un virus propagándose a gran velocidad.

- La reacción de transposición hiperespacial continua expandiéndose -  
- Control gravitacional a 8.9 -  
- El número de naves enemigas excede los cuatro millones - reporto con terror uno de los oficiales  
- ¡Den la alerta roja a todas las bases! - grito mi padre -  
- Lisa ve a la central - intente preguntarle algo mas pero no me dejo - ¡Es una orden Comandante Hayes! - lo vi salir rápidamente de la central mientras todos a mi alrededor empezaban a dar las ordenes de ataque en todo el planeta.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la central de operaciones todo era ya un caos, las voces de las oficiales se mezclaban unas con otras creando un murmullo ensordecedor que cubría todo el ambiente. Llegue a mi consola y me uní a las órdenes para empezar a organizar los espacios aéreos de mi cuadrante

- Escuadrones prepárense para el combate – repetía una y otra vez – escuadrones 18 y 27 repórtese de inmediato a la sección 14 – Alerta roja, estamos en Alerta roja – casi el ochenta por ciento de efectivos de defensa de la base empezaron a salir y eso no era un buen indicio

– El gran cañón esta listo para dispararse en T menos treinta segundos y contando – escuché en la bocina general -  
- ¿tan rápido dispararán? – pensé  
- Alejen a los escuadrones del sector – escuché decir al Comandante encargado de la central

Apenas tuve tiempo para dar la advertencia a los pilotos que volaban en la zona, las consolas, el piso y el techo de toda la central empezó a cimbrar y antes de que pudiera reconocer a que se debía el movimiento se escuchó un sonido fuerte y luego se nos reportó que el gran cañón ya había hecho su primer disparo. Hubo un silencio y minutos después los escuadrones empezaron a informar que estaban rodeados

- Comandante Hayes están por todos lados – grito uno de los líderes de escuadrón – Están atacando – no logré responderle, perdí la comunicación con el y con todos los escuadrones de mi área, por varios minutos intenté abrir comunicación pero todo era inútil

- Nos están reportando que la flota enemiga acaba de iniciar disparos masivos – dijo el Comandante detrás de mi - Todos los sectores están presentando graves daños – lo escuché decir – sistemas sobre calentados –

- ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! – dije desesperada mientras veía en mi radar central como los sistemas de la base empezaban a fallar lentamente y como nuestras fuerzas de defensa desaparecían de los radares centrales - ¿Qué sucede? –

Un sonido fuerte me hizo encorvarme y cerrar mis ojos, gire mi vista y observe la mirada aterrada de una de mis compañeras, luego escuche otro ruido acompañado con una explosión que hizo que todo alrededor nuestro vibrara - ¡Están bombardeando la central de telecomunicaciones! - escuche a alguien gritar -¡vienen para acá! - fugazmente pensé en Roger, pero no tuve tiempo de verificar la información y tratar de comunicarme con el, luego de la advertencia se sintió y se escucho un impacto mas cerca y entonces a mi alrededor las operadoras comenzaron a correr para tratar de salir, yo apenas logre ponerme de pie con tanto alboroto, entonces un fuerte movimiento me hizo agacharme involuntariamente y a partir de ahí los impactos se sintieron uno tras otro, logre abrirme paso por entre las personas y en uno de los estallidos me coloque debajo de una de las consolas, justo en un pequeño hueco, hice mi cuerpo ovillo y cubrí mi cabeza cerrando fuertemente mis ojos, las explosiones no se detuvieron por casi media horas mas y al paso de ese lapso yo deje de escuchar voces y ruido, no sabia si por que mis oídos ya habían perdido frecuencias gracias a los estruendos o si era por que el ataque al fin había terminado.

Cuando ya no sentí ningún movimiento abrí mis ojos y baje mis brazos de mi cabeza, no podía ver mucho, una gruesa capa de humo cubría todo, incluso al respirar el aire se sentía caliente, salí del hueco y escuche algunos quejidos que en segundos mas se callaban, camine un par de metros mientras intentaba mover la palma de mi mano a la altura de mi rostro para lograr tener un poco de visibilidad y segundos después cuando logre ver desee no haber encontrado esa escena.

Había cuerpos por todos lados, trastabillaba para poder evitarlos y no caer, buscaba apoyo en las paredes para no perder el equilibrio, camine hasta el lugar donde yo trabaje durante los últimos tres meses y mire a mis compañeras tiradas sobre el piso, me inclinaba hacia ellas y buscaba su pulso pero no lograba sentir nada - ¿hay alguien aquí? - grite al aire - ¿alguien me escucha? - volví a preguntar, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, a mi alrededor solo se percibía silencio.

Logre encender mi consola luego de varias veces y entonces empecé hacer intentos para poder comunicarme con los otros departamentos de la base Alaska, pero no se escuchaba nada, solo un pitido agudo que me indicaba que no había comunicación del otro lado, apreté mis puños y sentí mis ojos empañarse de lagrimas en cada minuto que yo no recibía respuesta, mis manos empezaron a temblar, me coloque mi diadema y la pegue fuerte a mi oído para intentar escuchar mejor pero no parecía funcionar, telecomunicaciones, torre central, sistemas de seguridad, defensa y estrategias estaban sin respuesta, lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza y trate de calmarme - Tranquilízate - me dije a mi misma - quizá la comunicación se daño - me repetí y volví a intentar – ¡sector 4 conteste! - repetí

- ¿eres tu Lisa? – la pantalla en frente de mi se encendió y pude ver y escuchar a mi padre con algunos problemas de estática - ¡Te escuchó pero la transmisión es muy débil! - dijo  
- Gracias Dios que estás bien –  
- El gran cañón presenta graves daños, no podrá disparar de nuevo – me levante de mi asiento cuando vi como detrás de el empezaban a verse explosiones – tenías razón Lisa, las fuerzas zentraedi son demasiado poderosas para nosotros…creo que – la pantalla se apago de pronto  
- ¡Nooo! – intente abrir la comunicación de nuevo - ¡Padre, padre! – grite mientras gruesas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer mi rostro – No te vayas tu también – dije con la voz quebrada

Las luces de emergencia y el altavoz de la central se encendió "peligro, sistemas de energía sobrecalentados, evacuar de inmediato" repetía la grabación, corrí hasta la puerta de acceso y estaba atascada, intente con la de emergencia y estaba igual, me recargue sobre la pared metálica y trate de pensar que hacer, pero la grabación no ayudaba, todo lo contrario. Regrese a mi consola y me coloque la diadema de nuevo, configure nuevas frecuencias para intentar comunicarme por radio comunicación esperando que alguien lograr escucharme – Por favor contesten, soy la Comandante Lisa Hayes en la base Alaska, si alguien me escucha responda por favor - nada, solo estática, cambie de frecuencia y repetí lo mismo en todos los canales disponibles. Empecé a limpiar las lagrimas de mis mejillas nadie parecía escucharme - Por favor si alguien escucha mi voz conteste - dije con un sollozo - si alguien me escucha responda por favor - baje mis manos derrotada y recargue mi frente sobre mis manos…entonces escuche algo

- ¿Hola? - alcance a oír, pegue mas la bocina y trate de que la señal saliera lo mas claro posible  
- Soy la Comandante Hayes en torre central ¿me escucha? cambio - no escuche respuesta inmediata del otro lado y por unos segundos creí que solo fue mi imaginación la que me hizo escuchar respuesta del otro lado.  
- ¡Lisa soy yo! - mi corazón se detuvo, pegue mas mi oreja y me quede callada tratando de reconocer la voz - Lisa ¿eres tu? soy Rick Hunter ¿estás bien? - solté un gemido de alegría en cuanto reconocí su voz  
- ¡Rick! - hable con voz entrecortada – Si estoy bien- dije llena de alivio – pero creo que soy la única, no logro comunicarme con nadie  
- Dame tus coordenadas, iré por ti -  
- No, es muy peligroso – dude - la central puede explotar en cualquier momento -  
- Vamos Comandante sabe que me gusta la aventura - dijo en tono seguro, analice su propuesta, claro que yo quería salir de ahí pero no a costa de su vida - Lisa perderé mas tiempo buscándote por mi cuenta a que me des las coordenadas de tu ubicación - respire un par de veces - confía en mi  
- Estoy en el sector 33Norte en una central subterránea - confirme -  
- Voy en camino, ubícame la salida donde estarás - recordé las puertas atascadas  
- Ambas salidas están atoradas -  
- Busca un lugar por donde pueda acceder a donde estés - ordeno

Mire el mapa de la planta donde estaba y vi que en el extremo norte había una salida que conectaba con uno de los túneles de alimentación de energía, tardaría unos diez minutos en desplazarme hasta ahí

- En el extremo norte hay un acceso a sesenta metros hacia abajo del lado izquierdo -  
- Te veo ahí - dijo rápidamente  
- Ten mucho cuidado -  
- Enterado Delta uno

Salí del pasillo central y camine lo mas rápido posible, no era sencillo ya que había demasiados escombros. Llegue al punto de encuentro en menos tiempo del que esperaba, me deje recuperar la respiración y empecé a llenarme de ansiedad. Luego de unos minutos mas me pareció escuchar un ruido familiar, era una turbina, sentí mi pulso acelerarse y di unos pasos hacia atrás cuando vi el metal de la pared derretirse mientras un láser empezaba abrirse camino. Unos minutos después se abrió un hueco y lo vi entrar.

Me quede quieta por unos momentos, ahí estaba mi piloto al final del pasillo que en cuanto me vio sonrió como pocas veces y me grito un "Hola" no fui consiente de cuando mi cuerpo empezó la carrera hasta donde el estaba, pero me alegraba darme cuenta que el también corría hacia donde estaba yo, mis mejillas las sentía empaparse por lagrimas y mi corazón parecía saltar mas en cada paso que me acercaba a el. Cuando lo sentí estrellarse con mi cuerpo y tomarme por la cintura lo abrace con toda la fuerza que mis brazos me permitieron, lo sentí recorrer mi espalda con sus manos y creo que lo escuche respirar profundamente como si verme hubiera sido un alivio para el, se separo un poco de mi y me beso fugazmente en los labios.

- Vamos - me tomo de la mano - tenemos que salir de aquí.

De un salto se metió a la cabina de su VT y luego me ayudo a subir, tomo asiento y palmeo sus piernas - No hay mucho espacio - me senté cuidando de no obstruirle algún control, rodeo ambos lados de mi cintura con sus brazos y me paso su casco - Póntelo - dijo mientras encendía los motores, no quise discutirle ya que como pocas veces sonó muy decidido. Cerro la cabina y empezó a elevar el caza hacia la superficie, detrás de nosotros empecé a escuchar detonaciones di un salto involuntario con mi cuerpo- No mires - cerré mis ojos y lo sentí acurrucarme mas mientras sentía como movía sus brazos y piernas para controlar al avión que empezaba a moverse fuertemente debido a las detonaciones detrás de nosotros. Luego de casi diez minutos de movimientos bruscos logramos salir del túnel subterráneo y lo sentí acelerar mucho más.

Abrí mis ojos y mire por la ventana, casi deje de respirar por la impresión. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que vi en la mañana existía, todo parecía un enorme desierto, lo único que se podía distinguir eran los cráteres producidos por los impactos, todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa gris ocasionada por el calor de las armas, apreté mis manos y lo sentí acariciarme una de ellas.

- Tenemos que bajar - me informo - El Skull se esta sobrecalentando - descendimos en medio de un paraje, desde que salimos de la central al fin lo sentí relajar su cuerpo, abrió la cabina pero la capota no resistió mas y termino cayéndose en picada hacia el suelo. Intente levantarme de inmediato, me preocupaba que mi peso le molestara, pero al contrario de eso lo sentí detenerme para abrazarme un poco mas. Luego de unos minutos me puse de pie, me quite el casco y mire a mi alrededor

- Destruyeron todo - me sentía tan impresionada que no tenia idea de que mas decir, lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme sobre la orilla del Skull - Gracias por haberme salvado - le dije – Ya te debo varias  
- Parece que soy el encargado de ser tu guardia personal - hice un movimiento de cabeza - Me alegra que estés bien - cerré mis ojos  
- ¿Crees que seamos los únicos? – pregunte - seria terrible ser los únicos sobrevivientes de toda una civilización - dije con dolor  
- Bueno, eso no seria tan malo - busque su mirada y me encontré con una de sus sonrisas torcidas - Al menos tendrías con quien pelear - solté una pequeña risa que pareció alegrarlo, respire profundamente y recorrí mi cabello con mis manos - Espero sus ordenes Comandante - solté un suspiro y sentí mis ojos nublarse  
- Debo decir que no existe ningún entrenamiento militar que te prepare para enfrentar un desastre como este - confesé - por primera vez no tengo ninguna orden que dar - dije derrotada, lo sentí acercarse para poder abrazarme y así nos quedamos durante un rato rodeados de silencio.

Entonces percibí algo, levante un poco mi cabeza del pecho de Rick y me concentre - ¿que sucede? - lo escuche preguntarme

- ¿Escuchas eso? - dije en un susurro  
- No escucho nada - levante mi dedo y lo pose sobre su boca  
- Escucha - dije de nuevo, lo sentí dar un brinco, nos miramos a los ojos concentrados en lo que se escuchaba y casi al mismo tiempo reconocimos el sonido  
- ¡Es Minmey! - dijo con emoción - ¡están bien! - afirmo, me le quede viendo esperando una explicación. En ese momento yo no tenia idea de que relación había entre el canto de Minmey y la fortaleza especial. Lo observe buscando algo en el cielo, sonrió ampliamente y me tomo de la mano mientras que con la otra señalaba un punto brillante.

Tarde unos minutos mas en tener suficiente visibilidad y reconocer que ese punto brillante que descendía acompañado del canto de Minmey era el Sdf-1, solté una sonrisa y de nuevo sentí como Rick me tomaba el rostro con sus manos y me besaba nuevamente, ya no de una manera fugaz. Ese beso era demandante, lo sentí reclamarme hasta mi ultimo aliento y me descubrí regalándoselo sin ningún miramiento. Fue hasta que sentimos que la respiración nos faltaba que tuvimos que separarnos, giramos nuestros rostros para ver justo el momento en que la fortaleza caía sobre un lago.

Apresurado se sentó de nuevo y me hizo hacer lo mismo en sus piernas, encendió el Skull y luego de hablarle a su caza como si lo pudiera escuchar, este se elevo apenas unos metros y nos dirigimos hacia el Sdf-1, abrió la radio y trato de comunicarse con el puente por varios minutos y después de varios intentos ambos escuchamos la voz de Sammy

- Identifíquese - la escuche decir cansada  
- Sammy soy yo ¡Rick Hunter! -  
- ¡Teniente Hunter, que gusto saber que esta bien! abriremos el hangar Sur, es el único que quedo habilitado para hacer aterrizajes -  
- Sammy ¿adivina quien esta conmigo? - me miro y me hizo una seña para que hablara  
- Sammy - dije con voz entrecortada  
- ¡Comandante Hayes! - dijo emocionada a todos los que estaban ahí - ¡Chicas es la Comandante Hayes! -  
- Vamos para allá Sammy - confirmo Rick antes de cerrar la radio

Solté un par de lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por la mano de Rick, lo sentí abrazarme y recargar su mentón en mi hombro - Estaremos bien - le escuche decir antes de que volviera a besarme rápidamente.

El Skull hizo milagros para lograr llegar hasta el hangar, y de hecho debo decir que también era un milagro que el Sdf-1 siguiera en una pieza, se notaba dañado casi en toda la superficie, en algunos puntos hasta se veían que faltaba ciertas piezas, las compuertas estaban abiertas y en cuanto logramos aterrizar pude ver al resto de los pilotos que también habían logrado regresar de la batalla, algunos estaban sentados dentro de su cabinas, otros tirados sobre el suelo y otros mas estiraban sus brazos al aire y lo único que todos tenían en común era el cansancio que se veía en sus rostros.

Rick salto primero y luego me ayudo a bajar, sonreía a cada que me veía - ¿Todo bien? - hice un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza, luego me tomo de la mano y observe a los lejos a Max abrazando a una mujer ¿piloto? Rick me sonrió de nuevo y me susurro al oído - Luego te lo explico.

Escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre gire mi cuerpo y pude ver a las chicas y a Claudia caminar hasta donde estábamos, solté la mano de Rick de forma gentil y recibí los abrazos de todas mis amigas y no pude contener mas mis lagrimas cuando Claudia me abrazo

- Te extrañe muchísimo - dije en cuanto sentí sus brazos  
- Yo también - me miro a los ojos - no vuelvas a irte por tanto tiempo o te pateare el trasero - ambas sonreímos - daré un anuncio a los pilotos, el Capitán te esta esperando en su oficina - dijo alejándose

Empecé a caminar hasta la oficina y busque con la mirada a Rick quien ya platicaba con otros pilotos, con Max y la misteriosa mujer - Te veré después - lo escuche gritar. Las chicas me acompañaron a mitad del camino y nos despedimos para que pudieran descansar, se veían agotadas.

Intente arreglar mi uniforme que se encontraba bastante sucio y arrugado, toque la puerta y lo escuche decir que pasara. Lo encontré sentado en el sofá sin su saco ni su gorro, fumando de su pipa totalmente relajado.

- Comandante Hayes reportándose señor - le salude militarmente.

El se puso de pie, dejo su pipa en la mesa de centro y camino hasta mi para poder abrazarme, su gesto me tomo desprevenida, ambos sabíamos que había mucho cariño entre nosotros pero los dos éramos igual de introvertidos, lo sentí acariciar mi cabeza con cariño mientras lo escuchaba suspirar profundamente - Que alegría saber que esta bien - lo abrace también y descubrí entonces que el ya era como un padre para mi.

- Vaya a descansar - me ordeno - estaremos en remisión por 48 horas, todos merecen un buen descanso - camino hasta su ventanal y revolvió su cabello con una de sus manos - nos esperan días difíciles  
- Usted también descanse señor - dije antes de salir de su oficina para poder ir luego de casi tres meses a mi antigua barraca.

* * *

Intentaba conciliar el sueño sin mayor éxito, me revolvía entre las sabanas y me daba vueltas para lograr encontrar una posición mas cómoda, pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, luego de un par de horas decidí levantarme, me fui hasta mi sala para sentarme entre la penumbra de la habitación, luego de estar unos minutos ahí, camine hasta mi ventana y abrí las persianas, el paisaje era desolador, la luz de la luna dejaba ver más de lo yo misma hubiera deseado.

Ahí frente a mi estaba lo que quedaba de la Tierra, solo se podía ver un panorama árido que aun dejaba salir el vapor de las armas estrelladas contra el suelo ¿habría mas sobrevivientes?¿o los que estábamos en el Sdf-1 éramos los únicos? el solo sentimiento de pensar que éramos lo que quedaba de toda una raza me hacia que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sentía el peso de la culpa, los militares habíamos sido responsables de todas las muertes que horas antes se produjeron sobre la faz de la Tierra, tantas personas que habían perdido la vida en una guerra sin sentido, mujeres, madres, hijos, padres…padres…mi padre….el también había muerto en las profundidades del gran cañón, había muerto en el medio de la guerra, lejos de mi, derrame un par de lágrimas por el, por la gente perecida, por el mundo entero.

Me aleje de la ventana, me sentía tan sola, no había nadie con quien yo pudiera llorar la muerte de mi padre, mi realidad era esa, estar sola, sumida en la oscuridad de mis recuerdos, había alguien a quien yo deseaba a mi lado, aunque fuese una locura, pero lo deseaba ahí, a mi lado, anhelaba al Rick Hunter que me había rescatado unas horas antes y que en la penumbra del holocausto me había besado y abrazado para encontrar consuelo mutuo, ¿que estaría haciendo el?¿estaría pensando en mi? me reí por la simple idea, claro que no, el no pensaba en mi de la misma forma, lo que vivimos luego de que me sacara de la base Alaska fue un arranque de necesidad por comprobar nuestra supervivencia, fue una situación que nos llevo a ese acto, igual a como había sido en nuestro cautiverio en la nave de Bretaii y la noche en mi barraca luego del estreno de pequeño dragón blanco, pero nada mas. Me fui hasta mi baño y enjuague mi rostro con el propósito de dejar de lado mis pensamientos por Rick, me estaba secando con la toalla cuando escuche dos leves golpes en la puerta, en un principio creí escuchar mal, pero luego de unos minutos los golpes se repitieron, salí del baño para abrir la puerta y me quede paralizada cuando detrás de ella pude ver a Rick mirando fijamente.

- Yo...no podía dormir... - abrí mi puerta por completo y me hice aun lado para invitarlo a pasar - lamento haberte despertado - cerré la puerta tras de mi y me recargue en ella

- Yo tampoco podía dormir - el me miro profundamente - ¿te apetece un te? - el asintió levemente mientras yo me dirigía a la cocina para calentar el agua

Coloque el agua en la tetera y encendí la estufa me quede parada ahí unos momentos, para esperar a que hirviera y no me moví hasta que sentí unas manos posarse en mi cintura, me voltee para encontrarme con el rostro de Rick, que me veía con unos ojos llenos de brillo, apreté sus manos las mías estaban heladas mientras que las de el se sentían cálidas, nos quedamos en esa posición durante varios segundos, el abrazándome por mi cintura fuertemente y enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

- Yo...no he podido dejar de pensar en ti...desde que llegue a mi barraca no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza - sus ojos y sus palabras resonaron en todo mi corazón, el me acerco mas hasta el, hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro - yo...hay algo que quiero decirte...- sentí como se acercaba mas hasta mi para posar su frente contra la mía - yo...antes de la batalla me encontré con Minmay...- mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato con solo escuchar su nombre, el apretaba sus ojos fuertemente como si estuviera librando una lucha interna - yo...la bese...y le dije que la amaba...- deje salir un fuerte suspiro

- ¿por que vienes a decirme eso? - trate de alejarme pero el llevo sus manos a mi rostro para hacerme verlo fijamente

- Antes de la batalla estaba seguro que pensaría en ella...pero en mi cabeza solo podía ver tus ojos verdes…mi mente estaba saturada de imágenes tuyas, mientras luchaba allá fuera solo podía pensar en ti - su mirada brillo aun mas - y me llene de terror de solo pensar que te hubiera sucedido algo, pero desde que te escuche de nuevo por la red táctica pidiendo auxilio todo cambio - bajo sus manos de mi rostro como si se sintiera confundido - se que a veces no soy tu persona favorita, se que nuestra "relación" si así quieres llamarle es complicada pero todo el tiempo terminas colándote en mi cabeza, hoy mismo después de dejarte en el hangar y mientras estaba en mi barraca mi corazón me gritaba venir a verte...dime Lisa, si es que Minmay es la mujer a la que dije amar ¿por que no la anhelo en lo mas mínimo?¿por que tengo esta necesidad de ti?¿por que me duele pensar que te pude haber perdido? - sentía un nudo en la garganta - Lisa ¿sientes algo por mi?¿sientes este mismo nudo en el estomago cada vez que estamos juntos? -

- Yo... - por mas que lo intente no pude hacer que mis palabras salieran de mi boca, yo claro que sentía algo por el, yo si lo quería, desde hacia mucho, lo amaba, esa era la verdad que yo había descubierto en la noche que llore por el luego de haberlo derribado, y que siempre intentaba negar, no quería amarlo, aun me resistía. Apreté mis manos fuertemente y supe que el pudo ver la duda entre mis ojos, pudo ver que para mi definir un sentimiento era sumamente difícil, pudo ver ese mismo miedo que el sentía por descubrir que pasaba entre nosotros, luego de estar callada incapaz de darle una respuesta pensé que se alejaría de mi, pero fuera de eso sentí como me acerco mas y sello sus labios con mi boca, sentí como sus manos me envolvían el rostro para acercarme mas

- Te necesito Lisa, hoy no puedo estar solo, no quiero…no quiero vivir esta destrucción solo… - abrí mis ojos levemente y lo vi con el rostro atormentado, dolido, asustado y esta vez no deje que mis dudas me alejaran de el, yo tampoco quería estar sola, lleve mis manos detrás de su nuca y lo bese profundamente, el me estrecho mas contra el, sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda mientras yo me sumergía en el dulce sabor de su boca. Esos besos eran los que siempre intentábamos evitar por que en veces anteriores sabíamos que esos besos en algún momento podían llevarnos a terrenos peligrosos.

El chillido de la tetera me hizo reaccionar por un segundo, me separe de su boca con la respiración entre cortada, pero el apago la estufa de inmediato y regreso su atención a mi, continuo besándome, explorando mi boca, pidiéndome, reclamándome hasta mi ultimo respiro, termine rindiéndome a su boca, me entregue igual que el, me aferre a su cuello, me acerque mas a su cuerpo, y en algún momento el despego sus labios de los míos para ir hasta mi cuello y depositar suaves besos que me hicieron apretar los ojos y suspirar.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo, sentía sus dedos enterrarse en mi piel, sus labios a devoraron mi cuello, mis lóbulos y mi clavícula que asomaba por mi blusa, enterré mis manos en su espalda para intentar controlar las sensaciones que sus besos me provocaban, y en un momento de desequilibrio termine contra la pared de mi cocina, atrapada por el cuerpo de Rick, ladeando mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello.

- te deseo...te deseo Lisa...- su voz sonó ronca y su declaración me causo demasiada conmoción, pero no me aleje, me quede entre sus brazos y sentí como sus manos empezaban viajar de mi cintura al borde de mi blusa mientras se introducía bajo la tela para poder tocar mi piel, su contacto me quemo y me hizo temblar, cuando sentí que su mano llegaba la base de mi seno detuve su avance con una de mis manos y lo mire temerosamente

- yo...tiene mucho tiempo que no hago esto - confesé - tenia miedo, aun con el remolino de deseo tenia dudas - yo...- no me permitió seguir hablando el me volvió a besar.

- Démonos la oportunidad Lisa... - su voz se quebró al final de sus palabras, me veía con sus ojos brillosos, lo sentía quererme genuinamente y entonces lo decidí, encerré a la reina de hielo, y deje que la mujer saliera a flote, yo también lo necesitaba, me pare de puntillas y bese su cuello provocando que un ronroneo saliera de su boca, sentí como su mano se movía de nuevo por debajo de mi blusa y esta vez deje que el llegara hasta mi seno, ambos gemimos cuando sentimos el contacto, el me apretó aun mas contra la pared y termino cargándome para llevarme hasta mi habitación, en donde me deposito suavemente sobre la cama para empezar a recorrer mi cuerpo con besos húmedos que me hacían soltar suspiros y apretar mis ojos.

Sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi, sentí como sus manos me tomaban por la parte baja de mis piernas y empezaban a deslizarse hacia arriba en dirección a mis muslos - Rick... - no podía decir otra cosa, mi cerebro no podía formular otra palabra que no fuera su nombre. Lleve mis brazos por detrás de su cuello para intentar acercarlo mas, el con suavidad y casi devoción aparto mi cabello de mis hombros y comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, su boca la sentía ardiente, deseosa de probar cada vez mas.

Sus manos luego de llegar hasta mi cintura se detuvieron de nuevo sobre el borde de mi blusa, sabia lo que el deseaba, pero aun podía notar cierto miedo en su mirada para tocarme libremente y en un intento por demostrarle que yo también deseaba estar con el, lleve mis manos hacia mi blusa y la despoje de mi cuerpo, dejándome desnuda de la cintura para arriba, tome de nuevo una de sus manos y lo incite a continuar, en cuanto sentí la palma de su mano sobre mi seno, deje escapar un gemido trémulo que lo hizo apretar sus ojos y excitarse aun mas - Oh, Lisa - fue todo lo que el necesito para saber que yo deseaba estar con el.

Exploro con sus manos mi piel desnuda, recorría mi vientre con delicadeza, subía hasta mi pecho y se deleitaba con mis formas femeninas, yo no podía hacer otra cosa que atraerlo, estrecharlo contra mi, y en un intento deliberado por hacerlo sentir igual que yo, atrape uno de sus lóbulos con mi boca y lo succione fuertemente, el dejo salir un fuerte gemido que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, entonces abandono los besos en mi cuello y se dirigió a mis senos, atrapo con su boca uno de ellos y el simple contacto me hizo retorcerme de placer, me estaba volviendo loca, deseosa de el, de su cuerpo, lleve mis manos hacia su cintura e intente levantar su playera pero la posición de sus brazos me lo impedía - quítatela Hunter - el no tardo ni media fracción de segundo en aventar su playera y aprovechando la distracción, también se despojo de sus pantalones quedándose únicamente con su bóxer.

Regreso su atención hacia mi, de nuevo dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y cuando sentí su necesidad por mi en la parte baja de su cuerpo gemí tan fuerte que el éxtasis me hizo perder la poca razón que me quedaba ¿por que es que su contacto me quemaba?¿por que es que mi cuerpo temblaba al solo roce de sus dedos? jamás me había sentido así, nunca, y eso incluía mis experiencias con Karl, el rostro de mi antiguo prometido llego por unos segundos a mi rostro, por unos segundos lo vi a el acariciándome, y entonces me aferre al cuerpo de Rick y deje que mis temores salieron un poco a la luz - Por favor Rick, no te detengas, no dejes que su fantasma regrese - supe por la forma en que el me miro que el sabia de lo que yo estaba hablando, así que se acerco y me beso aun con más fuerza, viajo hasta mi cintura y tiro de mis pantalones deportivos y ropa interior para dejarme totalmente desnuda.

Me sonroje tanto al verlo contemplar mi cuerpo que agradecí que la única luz que se filtrara por mi habitación fuera la luz de la luna - Eres un sueño Lisa...eres...perfecta - el calor ya rebasaba los limites de mi deseo por el, necesitaba mas de el, quería todo de el, me pegue de nuevo con mi piel desnuda y escuche nuevos gemidos salir de su boca, nuestros besos se hicieron mas intensos, mas feroces, mas llenos de deseo, sus manos me recorrían todo el cuerpo, explorando, besando, probando cada una de mis curvas. Con mis manos temblorosas llegue hasta el elástico de su bóxer y lo deje caer por sus piernas, Rick hizo el resto, en un momento mas su ultima prenda acompañaba al resto de nuestras ropas sobre el frío suelo.

Sentirlo así de cerca, con el deseo invadiendo todo su cuerpo hizo que una ola de calor me golpeara el cuerpo, lo atraje tanto como pude, recorrí con mis manos su espalda, sus fuertes abdominales, abandone su boca para poder probar su cuello, su pecho, sus manos, todo lo que pudiera besarle me resultaba delicioso, el me apretaba mas, temblaba - Lisa...Lisa...- nuestro deseo ya era demasiado, ambos los sabíamos - Rick...- se clavo de nuevo sobre mi boca, se separo de mi para verme fijamente y sonreírme suavemente, me atrajo de nuevo y se posiciono en medio de mis piernas - Hazme el amor... - jamás creí que yo le haría una petición así, a ese muchacho rebelde, desobediente, terco, pero era lo que yo deseaba, fundirme con su cuerpo. Lo que vino después no puedo describirlo con palabras, cuando lo sentí entrar en mi lentamente por primera vez, mi vista se nubló por completo, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, me sentí en otra realidad, me sentí a lado del hombre ideal, a lado del amor de mi vida, ya no podía ser consciente de otra cosa que no fuera mi piloto, el se detuvo por unos momentos, no se si para darme tiempo acostumbrarme a la sensación o para intentar controlar su propio cuerpo, pero en un movimiento decidido de mis caderas le hice saber que lo necesitaba mas, le hice saber que yo lo deseaba tanto como el a mi.

Entonces el enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello mientras sus movimientos se hacían mas constantes, mas veloces y mas fuertes, escuchaba sus jadeos sofocados, sus palabras a medias, sus gemidos producidos por el roce de nuestros cuerpos, enterré mis dedos en las profundidades de su cabello rebelde y bese su rostro mientras el seguía embistiéndome cada vez con mayor fuerza - Dios...Lisa...- yo no podía hablar, me era imposible pronunciar una sola palabra coherente, lo único que escapaba de mis labios eran jadeos fuertes que se producían gracias al choque de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Mi cuerpo ya era quien dirigía aquel momento, mi razón ya estaba enterrada en las profundidades de mi ser, así que en un movimiento rápido lo hice girar para que el quedara debajo de mi, me acerque a su oído y le susurre seductoramente - Le dije Teniente, que siempre estaría bajo mis órdenes - el soltó una risa genuina, que me contagio de inmediato, por primera vez en muchos años, me sentía feliz, completa, me acerque a su boca y lo bese hasta dejarlo sin aliento mientras yo me movía sobre el, pude sentir como el apretaba mi cintura con sus manos para hacer el contacto mas profundo, me deje llevar por el, por mi deseo por su cuerpo ¿por mi amor? hice movimientos suaves, lentos, fuertes, rápidos, quería hacerle ver que yo era lo que el necesitaba, lo que yo también necesitaba, estaba llegando a niveles demasiado ardientes, pero Rick Hunter me demostraría aun en esas circunstancias que el no era un buen perdedor, me tomo de nuevo y sin siquiera darme cuenta como, ya me encontraba debajo de el, mientras una risa mía resonaba en toda la habitación - Yo soy quien le esta haciendo el amor Comandante - sonreí, aun en ese remolino de deseo el conseguía arrebatarme sonrisas - estoy a la orden piloto - el enterró de nuevo su cuerpo dentro de mi y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos explotaran, deje que la ola de calor me arrastrara, deje que sus manos, y su boca hicieran conmigo lo que desearan, deje que nada, ningún recuerdo, ninguna circunstancia me hiciera dejar de sentir el amor que Rick Hunter me producía, enterré mis manos sobre su espalda y el, en el momento clímax mordió el hueco debajo de mi lóbulo en un intento de controlar la energía que nos estaba tomando, gemimos al mismo tiempo cuando llegamos a la punta del deseo, se dejo caer sobre mi pecho, con su respiración entrecortada mientras yo lo acurrucaba entre mis brazos.

* * *

Desperté con la extraña sensación de no estar sola, me costo trabajo ubicar y recordar que en efecto no era la única en mi habitación. Estaba acostada de lado, con un cuerpo detrás de mi con un brazo apretando mi cintura y con un aliento cálido que sentía sobre mis hombros. "Rick" tan solo pronunciar su nombre me hizo recordar todo, sentí mis mejillas arder, cuando debajo de la sabana descubrí que ambos estábamos desnudos.

Me moví un poco y lo sentí moverse también mientras me atraía más como si yo fuera un peluche para el, me quede inmóvil, en que aprieto estaba metida. Gire mi rostro para poder verlo y sonreí tiernamente al ver que mi piloto estaba perdidamente dormido, tome su mano lentamente y la levante suavemente para intentar soltarme de su agarre y correr de su vista antes de que el fuera consciente también, y cuando creí que mi plan había funcionado el me impidió levantarme de la cama

- No te vayas aun - abrí mis ojos fuertemente y me quede justo como había despertado sin decir nada - Lisa - el me acaricio parte de mi cintura con sus dedos - quédate conmigo - me gire para poder quedar de frente a su rostro, y lo vi mucho más adorable de lo que el ya era, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, sus mejillas tenia un ligero rubor, y sus ojos parecían brillar

- Hola - fue lo único que pude decir, a lo cual el sonrío aun mas

- Buenos días - bajo su mirada hacia mis hombros y levanto la sabana que me cubría, sentí como de inmediato el calor abrazaba mis mejillas - Buenos días a ustedes también - le di un pequeño golpe en su pecho, pero el solo me tomo de nuevo para acurrucarme aun mas entre sus brazos - Dormí excelente, ¿y tu? -

- Muy bien - el se acerco para besarme

- ¿hay turnos hoy? - negué con mi cabeza sin dejar de verlo - ¿en que estatus estamos? - lleve una de mis manos hacia su cabello para intentar ordenarlo un poco

- La nave esta emitiendo señales SOS en todos los canales abiertos del planeta, la señal estará abierta por 48 hrs, para intentar hacer contacto con cualquier sobreviviente, todos los oficiales estaremos en remisión hasta el termino del lapso, el Capitán Gloval dijo que todos debemos descansar- recordé sus palabras - lo que viene será muy difícil - su mirada se ensombreció un poco, recordar lo que había fuera de mi habitación era difícil, el me rozo mis labios – Lisa lo que paso anoche…yo…- sabia que hablar de lo que nosotros sentíamos no seria fácil, ni se discutiría en una mañana, así que pose un dedo sobre su boca y le sonreí - ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablarlo - el me beso una de mis manos - Lisa, yo no me arrepiento -  
- Yo tampoco Rick -

No tenia idea de lo que sucedería con Rick y conmigo luego de esa noche, estaba consiente de las cosas cambiarían, ambos habíamos cruzado una línea delicada que podía unirnos mas o separarnos definitivamente. Lo sentí abrazarme de nuevo para enterrar su mentón sobre uno de mis hombros y por primera vez en muchos años me olvide de todo y me deje disfrutar únicamente de los brazos que me mantenían rodeada.

* * *

¡Taraan! n_n ¿los sorprendi?

Gracias por leer.

Los quiere  
Renee


	20. Reconstrucción

**"La biografia es la única y verdadera historia."**

* * *

El holocausto que cubrió la Tierra luego del ataque Zentraedi fue algo que los que lo vivimos difícilmente pudimos olvidar a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Todo lo que conocimos desapareció en solo unas horas. Era como tener la sensación de que la vida hubiera tenido una especie de reseteo, era como si de pronto nuestro pasado se hubiera esfumado y nos hubiera dejado desnudos en medio de la nada. A mi misma los recuerdos previos al inicio de la guerra me parecían una vida diferente, me causaba congoja saber que todo lo que yo una vez vi con mis ojos había desaparecido en solo unas horas, la finca de mi niñez, la casa de la adolescencia, mi colegio, la academia militar, la tumba de mi madre, mi padre, Roberta, Roger, todo y todos habían sido borrados de la faz de la tierra.

Luego de amanecer al primer día después del ataque de Dolza me pregunte que sucedería con la Tierra, que seria de la humanidad, nuestra civilización casi había sido aniquilada y retomar un nuevo camino hacia una nueva reconstrucción era algo que a mí en lo particular me parecía imposible. Gracias a Dios teníamos al Capitán Gloval que aun en estado de emergencia jamás perdió la perspectiva.

Su primera orden luego del cataclismo fue simple pero contundente: descansar, dejar que todos sus oficiales pudieran asimilar la situación para así poder retomar la fuerza y el coraje para trabajar aun mas duro y hacer que las cosas de alguna manera volvieran a funcionar. Durante casi dos días tuvimos esperanzas de que las alertas SOS de la nave fueran escuchadas por muchos sobrevivientes del planeta, pero la realidad nos azoto con fuerza y nos hicimos consientes de que fuera del Sdf-1 casi todo estaba extinto. Solo algunas semanas después hicimos contacto con varias ciudades del resto del mundo, pero tristemente reportaban que eran muy pocos y que la situación era desastrosa.

Con noticias como esa ¿como se podía conservar la fe?¿como se encuentran motivaciones nuevas?¿como vuelves a creer en la nobleza de la humanidad? Yo misma estaba decepcionada de mi raza, de la humanidad - La vida no necesita ayuda para abrirse camino - me dijo el Capitán Gloval una tarde luego de la remisión, durante una reunión que tuve con el y en donde le plantee mis numerosas preocupaciones para lograr hacer que las cosas allá afuera volvieran a funcionar.

Decir que a partir de esa mañana el trabajo se duplicó se queda corto con los esfuerzos y la dedicación que todos los oficiales del Sdf-1 tuvimos que tener luego de la remisión ordenada por el Capitán Gloval. Él mismo nos advirtió que nuestras vidas tendrían que estar dedicadas únicamente a la milicia durante los siguientes años, nos recalco nuestro deber e insto a todos aquellos que no estuvieran seguros de mantener el ritmo abandonar las filas del ejercito, ya que comprometiéndonos al inicio de la reconstrucción no habría vuelta de hoja. Y no nos mintió, ayudar a reconstruir la Tierra fue unos de las etapas más agotadoras y demandantes de toda mi carrera militar.

El primer punto de la larga lista de necesidades a cubrir para iniciar la reconstrucción fue establecer una nueva cadena de mando militar y no fue difícil definirla, si se tomaba en cuenta que todos los altos mandos del GTU incluyendo a mi padre, murieron durante el ataque. Eso nos dejaba entonces únicamente a los militares dentro del Sdf-1 como nuevos mandos, por obvias razones y sin siquiera someterlo a discusión el mando mas alto cayo sobre el Capitán Gloval que de forma inmediata fue ascendido a Almirante de las fuerzas armadas y consejero en jefe del GTU, seguido por los Coroneles Mainstroff y Emerson, quienes fungirían como vicepresidentes del consejo de reconstrucción.

Tuvimos que esperar casi seis meses a que los niveles de radioactividad no fueran dañinos para la salud, durante esos primera meses nos dedicamos únicamente a la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, solo los escuadrones podían salir a patrullar y tenían que cumplir con fuertes medidas de seguridad impuestas por el equipo del Dr. Lang que desde la primera semana tomó las riendas para iniciar planes de reforestación y re oxigenación de la calidad del aire en todo el planeta. Solo podíamos ver a través de las ventanas como la espesa capa gris que quedó luego del ataque poco a poco iba disipándose, dejándonos ver una tierra seca, árida que no parecía albergar ningún tipo de vida.

Ciudad Macross parecía ser un especie de oasis en medio de la nada, el Sdf-1 era ahora la burbuja que nos mantenía con vida, si antes ya parecía como nuestro hogar ahora era lo único que nos quedaba, era a lo que nos aferrábamos para sentirnos seguros, era lo único que nos mantenía con ligeras esperanzas de poder sobrellevar la dura prueba que estábamos atravesando.

Pero había una verdad que los civiles no conocían, y esa verdad a los militares nos mantenía siempre con una ligera preocupación, el Sdf-1 ya no era una nave operable, durante el ataque había perdido más del ochenta por ciento de la funcionalidad de vuelo y armamento, casi el cien por ciento del casco exterior estaba dañado y era prácticamente imposible en el estado actual que el Sdf-1 volara de nuevo, así que como defensa dependíamos únicamente del nuestros VTs y de la protección ofrecida por la flota de Bretaii que permanecía en la atmósfera de la Tierra.

Mis obligaciones después del ataque cambiaron completamente, el Almirante Gloval me retiro del puente indefinidamente para que pudiera hacerme cargo del control administrativo y organizacional de las fuerzas militares del Sdf-1, asi que mis días como controladora aerea terminaron abruptamente. Seguiría trabajando con las chicas y con Claudia pero no de la misma forma, y con los escuadrones sería dificil que yo los volviera a dirigir. Cuando le conté mi nuevo puesto a Rick, este no pudo ocultar una cara llena de desepción, para mi era extraño dejar un puesto que trabaje durante tantos años, pero supongo que para él lo fue más, ya que desde que se enlistó yo fui lo único que siempre se mantenía en el mismo lugar, asi que dejar de vernos por la red táctica y durante los patrullajes sería algo que ambos extrañariamos profundamente.

Luego de la noche en mi barraca no quisimos hacernos promesas ni embarcarnos en una relación que sabiamos no podríamos sostener bajo las circunstancias actuales de la Tierra, nos habiamos entregado en un acto muy intimo, casi espontaneo, yo misma le había dejado entrar en terrenos que solo una persona más había conocido y que para mi eran casi sagrados, pero justo como él me lo había pedido mientras me abrazaba en la cocina de mi barraca, no podiamos pasar esa noche solos, necesitabamos de alguién, necesitabamos del calor humano y gratamente Rick y yo encontramos en la piel del otro justo lo que buscabamos.

Ambos teníamos claro que existía una gran atracción entre ambos y que un profundo sentimiento empezaba a desarrollar dentro de nosotros, pero aun con eso yo estaba segura que no era tiempo para iniciar una relación formal. Luego de amanecer entre sus brazos esa mañana, estaba segura que las cosas entre nosotros serían extrañas y que quizá se volverían muy incomodas, pero afortunadamente no fue así, solo bastaron un par de miradas y de palabras para darnos a entender que el cariño estaría esperando para tiempos mejores. Fue durante este tiempo cuando nos acercamos más y cuando Rick y yo realmente empezamos a ser amigos, y aunque lo sucedido esa noche en mi barraca se repitió en algunas ocasiones más, la conciliación entre ambos se hizo fuerte y muy madura.

* * *

Los trabajos de reconstrucción de Macross empezaron apenas la calidad del aire se estabilizo, el proyecto para la nueva ciudad contemplaba dejar al Sdf-1 al centro como símbolo de protección y edificar el resto a los alrededores, primero la base, luego el barrio militar y después la ciudad entera. Las primeras obras duraron casi seis meses, lo más complicado fue remover todos los escombros y limpiar la zona en donde se harían las construcciones. Luego de que la zona habitacional y el barrio militar quedaran listos costo un poco de trabajo hacer que los civiles se decidieran a dejar el Sdf-1 por voluntad propia, convencerlos fue un proceso largo y complicado, el Almirante Gloval necesito motivarlos y asegurarles que todo estaba siendo planeado con responsabilidad para que todos pudieran tener un hogar, un trabajo, una nueva vida. De nuevo como en veces anteriores les pidió su cooperación ya que se necesitaría de todo el espacio disponible dentro de la nave para la coordinación de todos los operativos para la reconstrucción.

La clara mejora del ambiente exterior, los reportes continuos del equipo del Dr. Lang sobre la optimización natural fuera de la nave ayudo mucho a que los civiles poco a poco empezaran a sentirse de nuevo en su planeta, eso y el nacimiento de la bebita de Max y Miriya fueron detonantes importantes para levantar el ánimo general de humanos y desertores Zentraedi. Primero que nada la noticia de que Miriya estuviera embarazada fue recibida con gran asombro por nosotros mismos, por Bretaii y su flota, y es que a pesar de las semejanzas genéticas entre ambas razas se tenían ciertas dudas sobre si los sistemas de reproducción de los Zentraedi no hubieran sido afectados en los procesos genéticos de clonación masiva.

Así que desde el anuncio del embarazo un equipo médico experto se encargo de monitorear el desarrollo del bebe para intentar localizar alguna dificultad o malformación. Afortunadamente el embarazo transcurrió sin ningún por menor, la única advertencia del equipo médico y de Max era sobre los cambios de humor repentinos en Miriya, que en ocasiones dejaban temblando al ginecólogo y genetista que la atendían durante las revisiones mensuales.

Dana nació el 19 de Octubre del año 2013, recibí una llamada de Rick en medio de la noche diciéndome que Miriya había entrado en trabajo de parto y que estaba en el hospital central del Sdf-1. Como si se tratara de mi hija, salí corriendo de mi barraca con los nervios de punta y con la primera ropa que encontré en mis cajones. Cuando llegue al hospital Rick y Max estaban en la sala de espera

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunte mientras observaba como ellos dos me veían con curiosidad, entonces baje mi mirada y note que el pants y la sudadera deportiva que vestía era la que Claudia me había regalado meses atrás y que decía en el pecho y en el trasero "Sexy Bitch" sentí mis mejillas arder  
- Ya tenía dilatación completa cuando la metieron al quirófano – dijo Max preocupado  
- ¿No te dejaron entrar? -  
- Más bien Miriya quería matarlo – hablo Rick con un poco de risa  
- Me grito malnacido por haberle hecho eso – solté una pequeña sonrisa y le di un pequeño apretón en su hombro  
- Las mujeres se convierten en fieras durante el parto y siendo ella una Zentraedi tu vida corría peligro – los tres sonreímos y me levanté de la silla para ir en busca de un café, apenas di unos pasos, sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mi trasero y era nada más y nada menos que la de Rick, le di un manotazo en la cabeza – ¡Deja de ver! – bajo la mirada rápidamente y también se puso de pie  
- Te acompaño por el café, de pronto me dio mucha sed -

No tuvimos noticias de Miriya o del bebe hasta casi seis horas más tarde, cuando el médico encargado del parto salió del quirófano con una enorme sonrisa que nos adelantaba que todo había salido bien

- Felicidades Comandante Sterling – dijo mientras le extendía la mano a Max – acaba de ser padre de una hermosa niña.

La cara de Max fue indescriptible, súbitamente se volvió un poco pálido pero segundos después un semblante de felicidad pura le adorno el rostro, Rick y yo le dimos un fuerte abrazo antes de que fuera a la habitación en donde se encontraba Miriya y su pequeña bebe.

- Apenas puedo creer que Max ya sea padre – dijo Rick mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y se estiraba perezosamente  
- Esa bebita es una bendición –tome asiento a su lado y recargue mi cabeza en el hombro de el, lo sentí palmearme la espalda mientras cerraba mis ojos un poco.

Pude ver a Miriya y a la bebe hasta la tarde de ese día, la verdad es que esperaba encontrarla cansada y pálida pero como siempre ella era nada común, se veía totalmente repuesta, sonreía y veía con curiosidad al pequeño bultito que sostenía entre sus brazos mientras que Max no paraba de sonreír

- Muchas felicidades – dije acercándome cuidadosamente hasta ellos  
- Gracias Comandante, sentí que esta pequeña me mataría – solté una risa y me asome más para poder verla, tenía su cabello rubio  
- ¡Es hermosa! – Miriya se levantó un poco y me ofreció a la bebe para que la cargara – No, puede llorar - dije aterrada  
- Es una bebe fuerte – dijo orgullosa y me extendió sus brazos con la pequeña que yo tome con demasiado cuidado  
- Te has ganado la lotería Max – dije mientras movía mis brazos para arrullarla un poco – Tienes unas mujeres de lo más lindas  
- Gracias Lisa -  
- ¿Ya saben como se llamara?  
- Dana Sterling – hablo Miriya con ternura  
- No se como ni por que, pero el nombre es perfecto para esta pequeñita

El nacimiento de Dana fue un acontecimiento muy importante, fue una noticia que se regó por todo el mundo y por toda la flota Zentraedi ya que ella representaba en muchos sentidos una nueva era, una nueva raza que lucharía hombro con hombro por la protección de nuestro planeta. Y para mi ese suceso también represento el inicio de una profunda amistad con Miriya, era en un principio una amistad un tanto extraña, tardamos un poco en tomar la confianza necesaria para vernos sin las barreras militares, pero cuando lo logramos Miriya me demostró desde ese entonces que sería una amiga leal que me llenaría la vida con ratos agridulces y alguno que otro dolor de cabeza.

Los oficiales de la nave fuimos los primeros en poner el ejemplo para asentarnos en la nueva ciudad, se nos asignaron pequeñas casas militares, la mía resulto ser un poco más grande debido a mi rango y estaba alejada del complejo, pero decidí intercambiarla con Miriya y Max luego de que su bebita naciera, así que terminé en una casa muy austera cerca de la zona habitacional de pilotos. Todas las construcciones residenciales y comerciales estaban diseñadas para que todos los servicios estuvieran controlados inteligentemente a partir de un solo panel, eso ayudaría a que los recursos naturales como el agua, el gas y la luz pudieran ser administrados y controlados de la mejor forma posible en manos del departamento de optimización de recursos.

Luego de mudarnos le ofrecí a Claudia compartir casa de nueva cuenta, ambas estábamos solas y las casas aunque eran muy pequeñas nos quedaban grandes, pero ella se negó "Tía Claudia no quiere interrumpir" me dijo una tarde, ella sabía de mi noche con Rick, y aunque le asegure que lo sucedido con el no se repetiría ella me soltó una risa escandalosa que me dejo un poco dudosa de mi palabra. No volví a insistirle de nuevo, no se si para hacerle caso a su recomendación o por respetar el espacio que ella aun compartía con el recuerdo de Roy.

* * *

- ¿Te iras? – la voz de Rick sonó llena de sorpresa  
- El Almirante necesita un representante en ciudad Monumento durante los primeros meses de construcción – dije con poco tedio – es la segunda ciudad más importante luego de Macross posee grandes asentamientos subterráneos de petróleo y han estado negándose a integrarse al GTU  
- ¿Y por que no envía a alguien mas? – pregunto – Claudia o alguna de las chicas  
- Por que yo conozco perfectamente los procedimientos que el Almirante desea se sigan en Monumento, durante todos estos meses los avances que ha habido aquí en Macross son prueba fehaciente de que sus métodos están siendo efectivos - hice una pausa - Hay grupos que no están de acuerdo con las decisiones del Almirante Gloval y dado que la mayoría de ellos están en Monumento hay que negociar con ellos para que se integren - finalice  
- Mandara a su oficial mas letal - bromeo  
- Me conoces demasiado bien Hunter -  
- Casi no te veo desde que no estás en el puente – se quejó – todo el tiempo estas ocupada con asuntos administrativos y si te vas a cientos de kilómetros de aquí menos - Solo será por unos meses – bebí de mi café – te daré vacaciones de la molesta comandante Hayes – dije en tono juguetón  
- Yo no pedí vacaciones – levanté una ceja y me reí - ¿Quien te llevará?  
- El avión del consejo será escoltado por el escuadrón de Miriya – lo vi entrecerrar sus ojos, ese gesto lo hacia solo cuando pensaba profundamente, no tarde en adivinar que estaba pasando por su cabeza  
- Intenté ver si el Skull podía llevarme, pero tienes un recorrido hacia el sur con el equipo de Dr. Lang – Rick bajo sus hombros lleno de fastidio –  
- El Almirante no mintió cuando dijo que nuestra vida estaría dedicada únicamente al deber -  
- Deja de quejarte piloto -

Volé a Ciudad Monumento dos días después de mi platica con Rick, a ultima hora el Coronel Emerson se había unido al viaje, el estaría a cargo de las negociaciones de las políticas de reconstrucción y yo estaría bajo sus ordenes durante toda la estancia en Monumento, esa asignación me preocupo un poco, mi relación con el Coronel no era precisamente buena, habíamos tenido algunos enfrentamientos a bordo del Sdf-1 en más de una ocasión y tenia el ligero presentimiento de que Emerson desquitara todos esos ratos durante nuestro próximo trabajo, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así. Durante esos meses me di cuenta que el Coronel Emerson era un oficial muy entregado y con una visión bastante neutral.

Me instale en una pequeña barraca a las afueras de la base militar, y no pude evitar sentir cierto aire de familiaridad en el hecho de estar de nuevo en un lugar distinto, mi carrera militar había iniciado con movimientos constantes a diferentes bases y parecía ser en ese momento que la tendencia continuaría hasta nuevo aviso.

En cuanto nos reunimos con el consejo de ciudad Monumento nos dimos cuenta de las claras diferencias que tenia el General a cargo un veterano Rudolph Hekins con el Almirante Gloval, se canso de repetir que aunque el Almirante fuera el consejero en jefe de la RDF y el GTU, en Monumento su autoridad no era la misma.

- Queremos dejarles claro que Monumento no seguirá los mismos procedimientos que se están siguiendo en el resto de las ciudades – recalcó – Especialmente en los puntos que contempla la admisión de Zentraedis a la ciudad y el rechazo de Gloval para abrir una fábrica de robotecnología en nuestra base. No tienen ningún derecho de limitar al resto de las ciudades para la apertura de fábricas Robotech – puntualizo ya con una voz subida de tono  
- El Almirante Gloval no desea imponerse ante ningún consejo - dije de forma protectora - Lo que queremos es que evalúenlos resultados que el trabajo del Almirante ha logrado en Ciudad Macross y Ciudad Granite.  
- No estamos poniendo en duda la eficacia en los métodos del Almirante en la reconstrucción de ciudades Comandante Hayes – me respondió tajante – Pero no permitiremos que una raza como los Zentraedi se mezclen sin control con nuestra gente  
- Ese punto ya ha sido aclarado General – saque el reporte de la carpeta que llevaba – Genéticamente ambas razas son muy similares y establecer una diferencia entre unos y otros solo lograra mayor conflicto  
- Nuestras condiciones están puestas sobre la mesa – repitió – si desean que Monumento se integre al GTU tendrán que aceptar – estaba punto de responder pero fui interrumpida  
- Me parece que antes de discutir los puntos que señala General - intervino el Coronel Emerson - seria prudente que su consejo revise los reportes que ha traído la Comandante Hayes - me hizo un gesto para que le entregara las carpetas y luego de eso se puso de pie –Al final el presupuesto de reconstrucción lo tiene el GTU y a menos que ustedes cuenten con recursos propios deberán aceptar llegar a una negociación – llevo su mano a su frente para hacerle la venia a Hekins - Nos volveremos a reunir luego de que hayan analizado la información

Luego de la reunión caminamos en silencio hacia la salida de la base militar, aun no teniendo una relación diplomática oficial nosotros éramos aun solo visitantes y no teníamos asignados lugares de trabajo.

- ¿Tiene hambre Comandante? – le asentí levemente mientras nos subíamos a uno los jeeps militares que nos llevaría hacia el comedor que se estaba usando para la ciudad – tome asiento en una mesa mientras que Emerson se quitaba su saco y su gorro  
- Creo Comandante Hayes que seria prudente que no deje que su empatía por el Almirante le haga reaccionar de forma tan precipitadamente ante una critica a los procesos de Gloval –levanté mi vista y me sentí un poco atacada  
- ¿Perdón? -  
- Comandante usted aun es joven - hablo muy calmado mientras hacia una seña a uno de los oficiales para que nos tomara la orden - y debido a eso me parece que no ve de la misma forma ciertos defectos que la administración de Gloval ha tenido desde el inicio de la reconstrucción - llevo una de sus manos a su mentón y me miro directamente - Gloval es un idealista - sentencio - A mi parecer Hekins tiene un poco de razón, no debió de mezclar tan rápidamente nuestra civilización con la de los Zentraedi, usted mejor que nadie conoce la formación cultural de todos los Zentraedi  
- Y por eso mismo se que un cambio en sus vidas les puede dar nuevas motivaciones para replantear sus costumbres -  
- Vea mas allá Comandante, es como un alcohólico, al principio luego de tocar fondo querrá dejar el vicio de forma inmediata, pero luego de un tiempo la tentación regresara y muy probablemente experimentara recaídas, los Zentraedi actuaran igual y Gloval tiene que prestar atención a esos focos rebeldes que no lograran la rehabilitación completa. El consejo de Monumento lo único que quiere a mi parecer, es protegerse de posibles recaídas, y eso solo lo lograra negando la mezcla de las razas dentro su ciudad  
- Si se empiezan hacer distinciones tan drásticas solo se lograra causar división -  
- Hay que encontrar el punto medio - señalo - No me malentienda Comandante, aunque no lo crea yo respaldo todos las decisiones de Gloval, se ha ganado mi respeto y estoy seguro que nadie podría haber hecho un trabajo tan bien como el durante todo esta guerra - hizo una pausa - pero yo no soy un idealista y puedo ver un panorama distinto  
- ¿Entonces que recomienda que hagamos?¿ceder ante las demandas del General Hekins?– el negó con su cabeza  
- Hablare con Gloval sobre la posibilidad de que aquí en Monumento no se haga mezcla de razas, véalo como un experimento a largo plazo -  
- ¿Y sobre la construcción de una planta Robotech aquí?  
- Eso no esta a discusión - puntualizo - en ese sentido Gloval tiene razón, no podemos dar autorización para que la tecnología Robotech salga del control de ciudad Macross  
- El General Hekins fue muy claro al decir que no se uniría al GTU sin ambos puntos -  
- Hekins no tiene el dinero que Monumento necesita para empezar una reconstrucción en forma y el GTU si lo tiene – por un momento Emerson me recordó a mi padre – En asuntos militares y política hay que hacer uso de todas las ventajas -  
- No quisiera entonces estar en los zapatos de Hekins – dije mientras empezaba a comer de mi ensalada  
- Negociar es la clave Comandante Hayes -

Las negociaciones en Monumento fueron extenuantes, el General Hekins estaba aferrado a que cediéramos ante las peticiones del consejo para que accedieran unirse al GTU y una tarde luego de varias juntas prolongadas, el Coronel Emerson perdió la paciencia

- Las negociaciones han terminado – afirmó con tono ácido – El GTU accederá a que no haya mezcla de razas en Ciudad Monumento, les asignara un presupuesto de 43 millones de dólares, pero para autorizar la construcción de una fábrica Robotech no tenemos margen de negociación – se puso de pie haciéndome un gesto para que yo hiciera lo mismo – Esas son las condiciones, tienen veinticuatro horas para decidir

El rostro del General Hekins cambio de color drásticamente, de pronto tuve el temor de que se lanzara en contra de Emerson, pero no era un oficial tan estúpido como para atacar a un consejero del GTU, salimos de la oficina de reuniones escuchando los gritos y la discusión de todo el consejo.

- ¿Qué pasara si rechazan la oferta? – Dije preocupada – El asentamiento petrolífero que poseen es importante para los recursos del GTU, el Almirante Gloval cuenta con que logremos la negociación  
- Tranquilícese Comandante Hayes – más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Ellos aceptaran la oferta  
- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?  
- El dinero es el principal móvil de esta situación, ellos no poseen 43 millones de dólares para iniciar una reconstrucción en forma –

Emerson tuvo razón, seis horas después de la junta, el General Hekins envió un comunicado informando que las condiciones propuestas por el GTU serían aceptadas por ciudad Monumento. A partir de ese día el trabajo de reconstrucción de Monumento acaparo mucho tiempo de mi vida, los tres meses que se tenían contemplados para mi estancia se alargaron a casi seis meses y no dejamos la ciudad hasta que Emerson estuvo seguro que el consejo de Monumento tuvo claro que las ordenes las daba el GTU desde ciudad Nueva Macross.

* * *

Regrese a Macross sorprendida por la cantidad de avances que la reconstrucción había dado durante mi estancia en Monumento, la ciudad ya estaba totalmente formada, la gente transitaba las calles con naturaliad y al fin el cielo se podía ver de nuevo de color azul intenso, la reforestación dirigida por el Dr. Lang estaba dando resultados enormes, los arboles que adornaban las calles hacian que el panorama gris empezara a quedar en el olvido. Cruce la puerta de mi casa esperanzada a que pudiera al fin tener unos días de descanso, pero apenas tuve tiempo de colocar mi maleta en la habitación, unos momentos despues de haber llegado las chicas aparecieron en mi barraca para poder darme la bienvenida.

- Estas delgada – Kim me dio un rápido abrazo  
- No hay comida decente en Monumento – dije con apatía –  
- Entonces creo que te mereces una buena comida – Sammy me jalo del brazo para ir hacia fuera  
- conocemos un lugar nuevo en la ciudad donde preparan las hamburguesas más deliciosas de todo el mundo

Practicamente me sacaron de mi casa y me metieron a un jeep militar que nos esperaba en la acera, y honestamente esperaba que se tratara de una salida a comer, pero de las chicas no se podía esperar cosas normales, en cuanto entré al lugar fui recibida por aplausos y un enorme letrero en la parte trasera que decia "Bienvenida Comandante Hayes" me llamó la atención que la palabra "Comandante" estaba tachada, pero conociendo a las chicas que me abrazaban no me parecio extraño que hubieran querido hacerme una broma privada relacionada con mi rango.

En una de las mesas me esperaban Claudia, Max, Miriya y un piloto que perfectamente reconocia y que se asomaba timidamente por detrás del cuerpo de Max. Solte una sonrisa demasiado espontanea, ma acerque hacia todos y los salude genuinamente contenta de verlos de nuevo. Mi primera pregunta fue saber de Dana y Miriya saco orgullosa un celular en donde de imediato comenzo a pasarme fotografías de la pequeña bebe que ya había cumplido los seis meses.

Luego de ver todas las imágenes me sente en la mesa y pedi una de las famosas hamburguesas moria de hambre, y fue ahí donde el piloto en cuestión al fin se me acerco

- ¿Te mordio la lengua el ratón? – pregunté divertida – O estás triste de que ya volví – le guiñe un ojo  
- Ninguna de las cosas – respondio muy digno – Soy malo para esto de los reencuentros y las despedidas, me apeno – confeso  
- Soy el mismo demonio Hunter – mi pedido llego acompañado con un plato de papas fritas  
- Te ves bien – susurro mientras tomaba una papa – Y la verdad es que te extrañe por aca

- Yo también te extrañe piloto – le di un mordisco a la hamburguesa – nadie me da pelea como tu

Siempre me ha parecido extraño como desde ese entonces ambos tenemos una especia de comunicación visual, con mirarnos a los ojos por unos segundos sabemos mucho más de lo que las mismas palabras podrían decir. En un acto muy espontaneo me acerque hasta el y le di un fuerte abrazo que el me correspondio de inmediato…desde la noche en volvi a verlo luego del ataque de Dolza me di cuenta que mi hogar era donde el estuviera y tenerlo ahí a lado de mi, acurrucandome con cariño me hizo sentir que ya estaba de nueva cuenta en casa.

Devore mi hamburguesa mientras platicaba con todos, contaba que había sucedido en Monumento y me contaban las nuevas noticias en Nueva Macross, aunque no era necesario preguntar tanto, el estado de la ciudad hablaba por si sola, yo conocia los reportes de varias ciudades del mundo y sabía que el tiempo invertido en la reconstrucción al fin estaba rindiendo frutos. Poco después de la medianoche al lugar llego el Almirante Gloval, todos los oficiales en cuanto lo vimos nos cuadramos de inmediato pero el hizo un gesto para que descansaramos y se acerco hasta donde yo estaba. Se veía diferente, en los seis meses que pase lejos de sus órdenes muchas canas tintaron su cabello, no se como pero se veía mucho más impositivo que antes, su espeso bigote lo hacia ver más serio de normal y su cara mostraba muchos rastros de cansancio acumulado. Pero aun con todo inspiraba mucho respeto.

- Almirante buenas noches – me hice a un lado para que pudiera sentarse pero me hizo una señal de que permaneceria parado, miraba hacia todos lados con curiosidad  
- Parece que te detenido la fiesta –busco algo entre su saco – espero que logre descansar suficiente estos días, a partir del Lunes tendrá mucho trabajo y un nuevo puesto de trabajo Capitana

Deje en el aire la limonada que bebía, por unos momentos pense que había escuchado mal, pero al mirar hacia las chicas, Claudia, Max, Miriya o Rick solo pude ver una sonrisa en sus rostros. Abri mi boca pero no salio ninguna palabra de mi boca, mi garganta estaba seca y el Almirante Gloval ya había sacado de su saco una caja azul que empezaba abrir cuidadosamente

- Esto debería hacerlo en una ceremonia oficial, pero creo que su regreso amerita algo mas informal – lo vi abrir la caja y sacar una medalla que yo reconocía perfectamente y sabía que significaba – Comandante Hayes es un orgullo para mi otorgarle la medalla que le otorga el rango de Capitana de las Fuerzas Armadas Robotech – lleve mi mano hacia mi boca y me quede paralizada, lo senti encajar la medalla en mi saco y luego darme un abrazo cargado de familiaridad – Me alegra mucho tenerla de regreso – en ese momento yo lo abrace con el mismo cariño, y senti mis ojos arder no se si por la noticia de mi promoción o por sentirlo como si fuera mi padre.

* * *

El Capitán me dio el comando del nuevo puente de logística de la base militar Macross, desde ahí se coordinarian todos los patrullajes de reconocimiento y misiones especiales. Sammmy, Vanessa y Kim estarían a mi cargo junto con diez oficiales más mientras que Claudia estaría asignada en el departamento de comunicación internacional. El puente era diferente al el del Sdf-1, era mucho más grande y podía tener comunicación directa con cualquier departamento o varitech que volara dentro de los perimetros cercanos a Nueva Macross. Ojala pudiera decir que el nuevo puente de comando fue utilizado solo para vuelos de reconocimiento, búsqueda de sobrevivientes y misiones de microbiología, pero justo como el General Emerson lo predijo empezamos a tener problemas cada vez más frecuentes con Zentraedis malcontentos y la tendencia iba en aumento.

Fueron necesarias varias juntas con el consejo general para determinar cual sería el mejor procedimiento para lidiar con los rebeldes, los más radicales como el General Mainstroff estaba a favor de la captura y la eliminación de todos los Zentraedis, otros más neutrales como Emerson apelaban a la opción de llevar a los Zentraedis a colonias específicas en donde ellos pudieran convivir con gente de su propia raza, pero al Almirante Gloval ninguna de las opciones le parecía prudente, era ciertamente un idealista pero no por eso perdía la perspectiva, ordeno crear escuadrones de patrullajes terrestres que mantuvieran a raya el comportamiento de los rebeldes y abrio varios programas de socialización y control de ira, pero nada parecía ser suficiente, el estado general de descontento empezaba a propagarse como un virus peligroso. Y esos no eran los únicos problemas, el Almirante pronto se vio en la necesidad de empezar a lidiar con problemas políticos e intereses de dinero, era cada vez más dificil hacer que la milicia siguiera con el control de todos los recursos y desiciones, asi que tuvo más adelante la necesidad de ceder muchas cosas y negociar el poder con la fuerza política.

Yo misma tuve asuntos inesperados unos meses después de mi regreso a Nueva Macross que tuve que atender, recibí una llamada de un tal Miller Walker, un abogado dueño de la firma Walker&Sons, las primeras llamadas fueron atendidas por el asistente del puente y aunque siempre pedía la razón de la llamada este siempre repetía que debía trataralo unicamente conmigo. Asi que una tarde volvio a llamar y esta vez me encontró dentro de mi oficina

- Habla la Capitana Hayes– dije en tono formal  
- Capitana Hayes que gusto poder contactarla al fin – la voz del otro lado se escuchaba como si perteneciera a una persona ya mayor – Soy Millie Walker, soy dueño de la firma Walker&Sons y tengo algunas cuestiones que me gustaría tratar con usted  
- Lo siento, pero no ubico su nombre o el de la firma – intente recordar – ¿Me habla por algun asunto oficial?  
- Se trata de un asunto familiar – deje de revisar los documentos que leía y le presté más atención  
- ¿Familiar? – pregunte – lo siento pero yo ya no tengo familia  
- Se trata de los bienes que le dejo su padre, el Almirante Donald Hayes – sentí como si alguien me hubiera pellizcado  
- Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de a que bienes se refiera  
- No la contacte antes debido a la crisis, tardamos un poco en hacer las inversiones necesarias para que lo que usted heredo de su padre se recuperara, pero ahora ya tenemos la cuenta bajo control – lo escuché hojear documentos – Es totalmente necesario que usted venga a nuestra firma para poder hacer efectivos la sesion de derechos – me quede callada durante un minuto y procese la información lo más rápido posible  
- ¿En que ciudad está la firma? -  
- Ciudad Antara – contestó rápidamente

- Eso esta en lo que era territorio de Inglaterra  
- Efectivamente, su padre hizo todas sus inversiones y certificación de propiedades en su pais natal – lleve mi mano hacia mi cabeza  
- No se si yo pueda hacer un viaje en estos momentos ¿puede esperar?  
- Si se tratara de la sesion de bienes no habría problema, pero se me ha informado de un pequeño problema con la Finca Parsons – me ergui cuando escuche el nombre de la Finca en la que habia pasado mi adolescencia  
- ¿Qué pasa con ella? -  
- Resulto bastante dañada durante el ataque, las autoridades de la ciudad deseen demolerla para iniciar la construcción de un instituto, pero evidentemente necesitan encontrar al dueño para determinar si la propiedad está en venta  
- No esta la venta – dije de forma defensiva  
- Entonces requieren de su autorización para el uso de suelo y negociar el costo de arrendamiento  
- Esta bien, hare todo lo posible para viajar pasado mañana -  
- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos aquí. Un gusto hablar con usted señorita Hayes  
- Gracias a usted - colgue el teléfono totalmente extrañada por la llamada, no tenía idea que mi padre me hubiera heredado algo, tampoco es que me pareciera dificil, la riqueza de la familia Hayes era bien conocida antes de la Guerra Global, luego de mi ingreso a la milicia no me interese en saber el estado actual de las propiedades Hayes, y mi padre nunca me comentó nada durante mi estancia en la base Alaska y honestamente luego del holocausto para mi todo fue perdida total.

Tuve que preparar un viaje relampago y pedir permiso al Almirante Gloval para ausentarme durante algunos días. Encontrar un vuelo disponible de los escasos vuelos comerciales se me estaba complicado sobremanera, ya había peleado con tres representantes de las aerolineas disponibles y no habia forma que me consiguieran un lugar en los vuelos disponibles para el día siguiente. Estaba muy concentrada en la pelea que no escuche cuando Rick entro a mi oficina y me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que lo vi sentado en frente de mi y termine colgando el auricular de forma furiosa

- ¿Mal dia en el trabajo? – bufe y me recargue sobre el respaldo de mi silla  
- Esta vez no es el trabajo el que me esta dando dolor de cabeza – abri de nuevo la agenda y busque el teléfono del director del aeropuerto de Monumento, quiza el me podría ayudar – Tengo que hacer un viaje personal y no encuentro un maldito vuelo  
- ¿Personal? – marque el número pero sonaba ocupado

- Tengo que viajar a ciudad Antara para resolver un asunto relacionado con unos bienes de mi padre – cerré la libreta de mal humor y vi como Rick levantaba una ceja  
- ¿Antara? – pregunto – Eso era Inglaterra  
- Exacto – dije sarcástica – volar al otro lado del Atlántico resulta ser un dolor de cabeza – lo escuche soltar una risita que me hizo levantar mi vista molesta  
- ¿de que te ríes?  
- A veces eres demasiado ingenua – llevó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y me miro divertido - ¿Eres consiente de que trabajas en una base militar, eres Capitana de la RDF y puedes tener acceso a vuelos privados? – levante mi ceja ante la observación  
- Pero esto es algo personal – me defendí –  
- Si quieres yo te puedo llevar – agregó – Dispongo de unos días libres y siempre quise conocer el otro lado del charco – solté una sonrisa y analice la opción, la verdad era muy cómoda  
- No creo que la Inglaterra actual difiera mucho del panorama que tenemos acá – dije con tristeza – pero si estás disponible y me puedes hacer el favor me ayudarías mucho  
- Délo por hecho Capitana – me hizo una venia dramática y se puso de pie - Pediré un VT de doble cabina no creo que sea muy cómodo para ti ir en mis piernas durante un vuelo tan largo –  
- Eso no sería tan malo ¿no Capitán? – lo vi sonrojarse fuertemente y levanté el teléfono para hacer los preparativos - Me hare cargo de las autorizaciones – se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que saliera le di las gracias de nuevo

* * *

Salimos en dirección a Inglaterra pasadas las once de la noche y a pesar de que yo le repetí varias veces que sería menos cansado para el si volaba de día, se negó una y otra vez diciéndome que lo correcto era que su pasajera descansara durante el vuelo. Mientras cruzábamos el atlántico no podía dejar de sentir cierta melancolía por regresar a mi país natal, tenía muchos años que yo no pisaba mi tierra y pensar que me encontraría con un panorama totalmente diferente no ayudaba en nada, a veces me sentía como si ya hubiera perdido mis propias raíces; desde la muerte de mi madre y mi ingreso a la academia militar deje de lado muchas costumbres inglesas que mi madre me enseñó durante mi niñez y adolescencia, ya no tomaba el té al medio día ni cenaba con la misma formalidad y aunque pareciera tonto trataba de que mi acento no fuera tan evidente. Un par de horas después del despegue vi como Rick activaba la capota térmica para hacerme dormir un poco, cerré mis ojos y deje que el sonido del varitech me arrullara poco a poco.

Inglaterra nos recibió con el mismo clima que yo recordaba, aterrizamos en medio de una tormenta de agua nieve que nos hizo el descenso lleno de turbulencias y luego de dar los códigos de autorización de vuelo y descenso bajamos del caza sintiendo las frías gotas caer sobre nosotros. Me dirigí a la sala de espera en lo que Rick terminaba con los procedimientos para entregar su VT al hangar correspondiente. Unos veinte minutos después lo vi entrar a la sala con el equipaje, salimos del pequeño aeropuerto y pare un taxi para que nos llevara hacia el hotel en donde tenía las reservaciones.

Ciudad Antara se construyo en lo que había sido Londres, durante el ataque de Dolza se perdieron casi la totalidad de la ciudad, Antara era tan diferente a lo que yo recordaba, ya no existían las calles clásicas, los faroles lúgubres, las fuentes salpicando en las aceras ni las arquitectura del siglo V, los grandes palacios que alguna vez adornaron mi ciudad natal ya no existían. Ahora Antara empezaba a ser edificada con grandes construcciones grises que parecían fortalezas, lo único que quedaba medio en pie, era la mitad del Tower Bridge y una pequeña fachada del Palacio de Westminster. Todo lo demás eran recuerdos.

La copiosa lluvia no ayudaba nada a mi estado de ánimo, durante todo el camino me perdí entre el panorama que me dejaba ver el vidrio empañado, y los recuerdos que me repetían mis días de niñez a lado de mis padres.

- ¿Estas bien? – sentí la mano de Rick posarse tímidamente sobre la mía, di un suspiro y le di un ligero apretón, me encogí de hombros y saque dinero de mi bolsa para pagar al chofer, ya estábamos en frente del hotel.

Pague las habitaciones haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Rick por querer pagar su habitación, el encargado de recepción me entrego dos llaves correspondientes a cada habitación, le entregue la suya a Rick y nos encaminamos hacia el elevador que nos llevaría al piso correspondiente, en cuanto llegue a mi puerta me di la vuelta para poder despedirme de el, de pronto me había llenado de sentimentalismos y temía por que me pusiera a llorar en frente de el – Gracias por acompañarme – metí la llave a la cerradura y me acerque hasta el para darle un beso en su mejilla – Vete a descansar piloto, el uso horario te afectara un poco – lo vi intentar decir algo, pero me metí en la habitación antes de que el pudiera ver mis ojos cristalinos provocados por la melancolía de mi inesperado regreso a Inglaterra.

* * *

Poco después de las once de la mañana salimos del hotel rumbo a la firma del abogado de mi padre; entre a la recepción acompañada de Rick, era muy amplia y al fondo en una pared grande se podía leer en letras doradas "abogados Walker&Sons" apenas entramos una señorita nos dio un saludo y pregunto mi nombre.

- Lisa Hayes, tengo una cita con el señor Miller Walker – confirmó la cita con su computador y segundos después hizo una llamada  
- La señorita Hayes ha llegado - anuncio y luego colgó - El señor Walker la está esperando – paso su mirada hacia Rick – ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber en lo que espera? - Rick me volteo a ver con cara de interrogación  
- Viene conmigo – la recepcionista asintió y nos dirigió hacia la oficina.

En cuanto entramos pude ver al fin al señor Walker, era un hombre ya mayor, de primera vista le calculaba quizá unos setenta años, su cabello era blanco y sus facciones eran las de un clásico inglés. Se puso de pie y nos saludo

- Señorita Hayes que gusto conocerla al fin – me sonrió ampliamente mientras lo veía verme con detenimiento - Se parece mucho a Donald - saludo también a Rick y nos hizo un gesto para que tomáramos asiento.  
- El es Rick Hunter, un amigo – tomamos asiento mientras lo veía organizar unas carpetas que tenía sobre su escritorio  
- ¿Desean algo de tomar? -  
- Un café para mi está bien -  
- Yo también - respondió Rick

Lo escuchamos pedir un par de cafés y un té, desabrocho su saco y se colocó sus lentes

- Lamento que Londres los haya recibido con este clima – sonrió mientras abría las carpetas y ordenaba su contenido – Antara - se corrigió - Es extraño acostumbrarse a un nuevo nombre cuando toda la vida he asociado a esta ciudad de otra forma - soltó otra sonrisa - Pero afortunadamente hay cosas que no cambian y una de ellas es el clima, me sentiría desolado si la lluvia hubiera desaparecido -

- Inglaterra no sería la misma sin la lluvia - respondí con naturalidad

La asistente entro con las tazas de café y nos las entrego

- Bien, como le comente brevemente por teléfono existen bienes que su padre dejo a su nombre, fui abogado de Donald durante casi veinte años y él siempre fue muy específico y meticuloso sobre como se deberían manejar sus bienes y propiedades. Es naturalmente obvio que a la falta de Donald todo pasa a ser de su propiedad Señorita Hayes. No pude contactarla antes – esta lado del mundo quedo bastante maltrecho luego del ataque  
- Me he dado cuenta – solté recordando la ciudad – Aunque me sorprende, aun con todos los daños que recibieron la antigua Europa fue en donde se registraron más sobrevivientes  
- Somos el continente más viejo – se recargó sobre su respaldo como si estuviera recordando lo vivido – Se construyeron muchos bunkers para posibles ataques y aunque no suene bien había planes a seguir para proteger patrimonios e inversiones de nuestros clientes  
- El dinero siempre ha sido el móvil de todo – dije con apatía  
- Y aun con eso, no ha sido suficiente. Nueva Macross se ha concentrado demasiado en el continente Americano – sentí cierto aire de reproche en sus palabras y creo que se dio cuenta por que corrigió sus palabras – Aun así, se aprecia la administración que ha llevado el Almirante Global – bebió un poco de su café – tuvimos que hacer ciertos movimientos para poder recuperar todas las inversiones de su padre, le entrego un reporte detallado de todos los procesos para que usted pueda revisarlos – me extendió un folder – Ahí podrá ver un reporte detallado de todos los bienes raíces propiedad de su padre.

Tome el folder y le di una revisada rápida, en la lista, había al menos una decena de propiedades en diferentes ciudades del mundo, casi todas en ciudades en las que mi padre hacia sido asignado, entre ellas la Finca Parsons.

- No tenía idea de que mi padre fuera propietario de todo esto -  
- Donald siempre fue muy reservado con su estatus económico – me extendió otro folder – Ahí encontrara la relación en números de todas las inversiones que su padre posee en diferentes mercados, la cantidad al final de documento es la suma total de todas las inversiones y que han sido heredadas a usted – la lista estaba conformada por inversiones en diferentes bolsas del mundo y en diferentes mercados, automotriz, tecnológico, construcción y bienes raíces, levante mi ceja sorprendía cuando vi la cantidad al final. Era una suma muy grande de dinero  
- Su padre era muy inteligente para invertir su dinero -  
- Esto es muchísimo dinero – gire mi rostro para ver a Rick y le señale la cantidad con mi dedo  
- ¿Eso es un número de teléfono? – Pregunto de forma incrédula, el carraspeo del licenciado Walker le hizo saber que no era un numero telefónico - ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo después de comprender la cantidad

Respire profundamente y puse ambos folders sobre el escritorio

- Es ahora su decisión que hacer con las inversiones y las propiedades  
- ¿Qué hacia mi padre con todo esto? – pregunte  
- Las acciones siempre las reinvertía en el mercado y las propiedades las arrendaba – bebí del café – ahora las propiedades por obvias razones ya no tiene valor para ser habitadas, pero son bastante grandes y puede llegar a buenos acuerdos con las alcaldías para que usen los terrenos para distintos propósitos. Como la Finca Parsons – hizo una pausa – sobre el dinero se puede reinvertir, en este momento el mercado de construcción esta dando bastantes ganancias, eso claro si usted no desea disponer de todo el dinero.  
- Yo no necesito del dinero – aclare - Honestamente me ha tomado por sorpresa, yo jamás estuve enterada de esto, si me pregunta que hacer para mi lo lógico sería que siguiera el mismo procedimiento que mi padre hacia  
- Hay algo más – hablo a su asistente y le pidió otra documentación – Hemos encontrado otras inversiones a su nombre  
- ¿Otras? – el asintió y me extendió el nuevo folder  
- Eran inversiones de Jack Riber – mi corazón se paralizo en cuanto escuche el nombre – todas las acciones de su compañía están a su nombre señorita Hayes  
- ¿Jack Riber?¿Quien es el? - Rick había permanecido callado durante toda la plática, pero supongo que el nombre le sonó y le fue imposible no preguntar.  
- Era el padre de Karl – dije suavemente mientras recordaba brevemente a Jack.  
- Se me había informado hace un par de años que Jack me había dejado ahorros, pero done todo al departamento científico donde su hijo trabajó  
- Así es, a usted le entregaron el dinero existente en sus cuentas de ahorros, pero las acciones de su compañía se quedaron a su nombre y produjeron ganancias, al final del documento esta la cantidad –  
- ¿otro número de teléfono? –  
- Algo así – le respondí a Rick  
- Señor Walker si mi padre confiaba en su firma para conservar las inversiones, creo que lo conveniente seria que siguiera haciéndolo. En este momento no tengo necesidad de hacer uso de todos esos bienes, el sueldo que recibo de la milicia es más que suficiente para mi -  
- Muy bien – apilo todos los documentos y agrego otro folder más – Le recomiendo que se lleve copia de todo, lo estudie detenidamente y revise los honorarios de mi firma por seguir llevando su cuenta, si esta de acuerdo con todo mañana mismo podemos proceder para hacer toda los documentación necesaria para la sesión de derechos y contratos - tome los folders y le asentí  
- Me comento por teléfono que había un detalle urgente con la Finca Parsons  
- Así es. Como le dije resultó bastante dañada durante el ataque, será necesario demolerla y la alcaldía desea hacer uso del terreno para construir un instituto - me quede callada durante unos segundos  
- ¿Estaba habitada? - él negó con su cabeza  
- Esa fue la única propiedad que su padre no arrendó  
- Pues supongo que si ya esta en mal estado no tiene caso que se conserve  
- Quedé en el entendido de que esta fue la última propiedad en la que usted y su madre vivieron - comentó - quise que se enterara por si desea rescatar objetos personales que queden dentro - apreté mis manos y sentí nervios de solo pensar en volver a la finca luego de casi diez años  
- Gracias, si me gustaría ir antes de que la derriben  
- Hablare con el alcalde para que esperen a que usted llegue ¿cuando podría ir? - gire mi rostro y roce rápidamente la mano de Rick para llamarle, de pronto se había quedado muy callado  
- ¿Crees que podamos ir allá antes de regresar a Nueva Macross? -  
- Claro  
- Dígales que estaré ahí pasado mañana -  
- Perfecto - se puso de pie y reviso su reloj - entonces la espero por aquí mañana, revise todo los documentos y si le surge alguna duda la veremos mañana  
- Muchas gracias señor Walker - le extendí la mano y camine hacia la salida  
- Debo decirle que es muy parecida a su madre - baje la mirada e hice una mueca extraña - tuve la fortuna de conocerla, era una mujer excepcional  
- Si, lo fue - le di la mano de nuevo y salí de la oficina con Rick pegado a mi espalda

Hicimos el camino al hotel en completo silencio, subimos al elevador y caminamos hacia mi habitación

- ¿Necesitas algo más? - preguntó Rick, abrí la puerta, di un paso hacia dentro y tomé su mano  
- Me haría bien tu compañía - entramos a mi habitación y arroje las carpetas sobre el sofá, me quite los zapatos y me acosté perezosamente sobre la cama - siento mi cabeza llena de cosas - sentí a Rick sentarse a lado de mi  
- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea - se recostó a lado de mi - aunque ya te diste cuenta que para los números no soy bueno - solté una carcajada  
- Jamás pensé que mi padre me hubiera heredado algo -  
- ¿Algo? - habló con sarcasmo - con esa cantidad, no me sorprendería que después aparezca un país llamado "Lisa Hayes"  
- Eres un bobo Rick - lo reprendí con falsedad - ahora que lo razono hay muchas cosas que deje cuando me enliste, estuve tan aferrada a tener una nueva vida que me olvide de cosas importantes  
- No deberías reprocharte tanto, te toco una época difícil -  
- Mi padre siempre me procuro desde pequeña - dije - aun faltando él se encargó de dejar todo para que no me faltara nada - mi voz se quebró un poco - Como quisiera tener la oportunidad de darle las gracias -  
- Estoy seguro que él supo lo mucho que lo querías - sentí un par de lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas  
- Me siento tan abrumada - suspire y me puse de pie - tengo hambre, te importaría si pedimos algo a la habitación, tengo que revisar todas las carpetas  
- Mi estomago está a la orden - revise la carta del buró de noche, hable a la recepción y ordene comida a la recepcionista  
- ¿Es mi imaginación o desde que llegamos tu acento se ha disparado? - sentí mis mejillas arder y no pude contenerme y avente una de las almohadas al rostro de Rick -

Pasamos la tarde noche revisando cada uno de los documentos, una que otra vez salía una silbido de sorpresa de la boca de Rick y la verdad es que a mi también me daban ciertos ataques de ansiedad cada que comprendía la cantidad de dinero que mi padre me había heredado.

- ¿Eras muy unida con el papa de Riber? - levanté mi vista de los documentos y me encogí de hombros  
- Fui muy unida a Riber – aclaré – y conviví con su padre algunas ocasiones - tome una fresa del bowl y le di un mordisco - la última vez que lo vi fue antes de que yo partiera a la base Wyoming un par de meses después de la muerte de Karl  
- Pues para haber convivido con el poco, te dejo bastante dinero - alcance a notar una tonalidad de reproche  
- Jack no tenía a nadie, supongo que yo era lo más cercano a familia y después de todo me quede prometida a Karl - la actitud de Rick cambio de pronto, se había puesto serio

Deje los documentos sobre la cama, me recargue sobre el hombro de Rick y prendí la tele – Creo que merecemos un descanso –respiró profundamente y paso su brazo por detrás de mi espalda para poder abrazarme

- Me agrada estar así contigo –  
- A mi también -

Seguimos platicando durante un buen rato, era la primera vez que teníamos tiempo suficiente para hablar sobre lo que nos había sucedido desde que yo tuve que irme a Monumento, lo escuché contarme de las aventuras de Miriya como mamá, me contó sobre sus misiones hacia el sur protegiendo al equipo diplomático que se encontraba unificando a las ciudades al GTU, su promoción y de las salidas con las chicas y Claudia. En algún momento deje de escucharlo y el dejó de hablar, estábamos cansados y la verdad es que sentirlo a lado escuchando su respiración tranquila me hacía sentir totalmente relajada.

Desperté sintiendo una mano atrayéndome por la cintura, miré el reloj y note que pasaban de las siete de la mañana, nos habíamos quedado dormidos encima de todas las hojas y sin siquiera cambiarnos. Justo como la mañana en que amanecí luego de haber estado con el, intenté levantar su mano para poder levantarme sin que se diera cuenta pero me apretó más y enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro.

- No te vayas – dijo con todo pastoso  
- Nos quedamos dormidos – confirmé – tengo la cita con el Sr. Walker a las once de la mañana y tenemos que desayunar algo  
- No – se acurruco más y me atrajo cariñosamente – diez minutos más – volvió a decir.

* * *

Dejamos Inglaterra un par de horas después de haber firmado los documentos necesarios con el señor Walker. Rick desvió el curso original hacia Nueva Macross para poder ir a la Finca Parsons y revisar lo que quedaba de mi casa antes de que hicieran la demolición. Luego de aterrizar en el pequeño aeropuerto, alquilamos un auto para poder llegar a la Finca, que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Igual que con Ciudad Antara me fue difícil reconocer la ciudad que yo recordaba, en algunos puntos aún se podían ver escombros y los trabajos de reconstrucción parecían ir muy despacio. Tuve que pedirle a Rick que se detuviera un poco para poder ubicarme y reconocer la dirección que debíamos tomar, luego de unos cinco minutos retomamos el camino.

- Da vuelta a la derecha y toma el pequeño sendero - le señale.

Mientras más nos acercábamos me sentía más fría, Rick decía que me veía pálida y la verdad es que mi estómago lo sentía revuelto a causa de los nervios provocados por regresar a mi vieja casa. Cuando tuve visibilidad sentí mi corazón encogerse, al fondo ya se podía ver la casa de mi adolescencia, Rick se detuvo a unos metros y nos quedamos unos minutos dentro observando el lugar. Todos los árboles cercanos que yo recordaba ya no estaban, el frente de la casa estaba derrumbado y parte del techo se había caído, las puertas se habían vencido y el blanco que antes cubría la fachada ahora estaba salpicado por manchas grises, la madera de las ventanas se había hinchado por las lluvias, a los lados había retroexcavadoras que seguramente esperaban la orden para poder empezar con la demolición.

Salí del auto y camine hacia la casa, había muchos escombros, subí los escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal y respiré profundo antes de poder abrir, lo que había dentro para mi era irreconocible, lo primera que se percibía al entrar era una penumbra extraña y el olor a humedad, caminar ahí dentro era difícil, había escombros por todos lados, charcos de agua, vigas tiradas, fragmentos de metal y muebles revueltos por todo el lugar. Derrame un par de lágrimas mientras intentaba abrirme paso por ese lugar

- Esto es lo que queda de mi pasado – dije mientras levantaba del piso un libro maltratado – un montón de escombros – lo sentí acercarse a mi para pasar uno de sus brazos por mi espalda – está era la sala, mi papa pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo aquí  
- Es una casa muy grande – atravesé la sala hacia el fondo de la casa para ir hacia lo que era la habitación de mis padres, la puerta ya se había caído.  
- Mamá pasaba mucho tiempo sola – dije mientras intentaba rescatar algo entra toda la basura que estaba ahí – recuerdo que cuando ella murió donamos todas sus cosas a una casa de beneficencia – la verdad es que no creo que haya mucho que rescatar  
- Cuanto tiempo viviste aquí -  
- Siete años, mi padre no permanecía mucho en el mismo lugar  
- ¿No te resultaba difícil estar siempre en un lugar diferente?  
- Mi madre hacia que yo casi no notara la diferencia entre una ciudad y otra – abrí uno cajón de un viejo buró – regrese mis pasos hacia el pasillo y caminé hasta lo que era mi habitación con tremenda curiosidad de ver como estaría luego de tantos años.

La puerta estaba atascada, Rick tuvo que dar unos cuantos golpes con su hombro para poder vencerla, parte del techo se había caído y una de las paredes se veía muy frágil

- Ten cuidado – me detuve por completo cuando mi vista se quedó clavada en el fondo de la habitación. Ahí a solo unos metros estaba mi piano, o más bien lo que quedaba de el, parte del techo había caído sobre el rompiéndolo por el centro, la madera reluciente que yo recordaba estaba seca, llena de humedad y polvo acumulado. Caminé despacio hasta él y sentí como si estuviera viendo un fantasma  
- ¿Era tuyo? – intente hablar pero mi garganta estaba totalmente cerrada, limpie las lágrimas con mis manos y toque una esquina  
- Me lo regaló mi padre cuando cumplí quince años – oprimí una de las teclas pero ya no salía ningún sonido, era una pieza hueca, totalmente inservible – Jamás creí que terminaría así – mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo, aun más cuando sentí los brazos de Rick abrazarme fuertemente – siento como todo esto perteneciera a otra persona….es como si yo no fuera la misma -  
- Claro que eres la misma – dijo quedito – solo que has tenido que cambiar como el resto de nosotros  
- Es muy triste saber que soy lo único que queda de toda una familia – enterré mi frente sobre su pecho  
y lo sentí acariciar mi cabello  
- Contigo es más que suficiente para que se siga con la historia – me alejo un poco de el para poder verme a los ojos – Vas a ser una Hayes que hará historia - tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se acercó cuidadosamente para posar sus labios en mi boca, pero justo cuando estaba por corresponder alguien grito mi nombre dentro de la casa  
- ¿Señorita Hayes? – me separe de Rick y caminé hacia la puerta  
- ¿Si? – un hombre joven de cabello negro se acercaba hasta nosotros con la misma dificultad  
- Soy el arquitecto Marcus Foster – me extendió la mano y después saludo a Rick – el señor Walker me informó que vendría, estábamos esperándola  
- Solo quería ver si quedaba algo, pero parece que no hay nada, giré mi vista de nuevo y me quede mirando mi viejo tocador  
- El bombardeo fue fuerte en esta zona, es un milagro que la casa siga en pie –  
- ¿Me comento el señor Walker que desear abrir un instituto? – regrese mis pasos hacia el tocador y busque un pequeño cajón que estaba oculto por debajo de la base, de pronto había recordado que yo solía guardar cosas ahí  
- Más bien un orfanato – dio otro paso y una viga cerca se movió provocando un ruido seco  
- Lisa, será mejor que salgamos de aquí, no parece seguro – me hinque por debajo del tocador y trate de jalar el cajón pero estaba atascado - ¿qué haces? – di otro fuerte tirón y al fin pude abrirlo, metí la mano y sentí una especie de libro que saque con cuidado - ¿qué es eso? – me levanté casi ignorando la presencia de ambos y limpie la pasta con mi manga "Este álbum pertenece a Lisa Hayes" abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y camine hacia la salida con el álbum bajo mi brazo  
- ¿Hay muchos niños por aquí? – regrese mi atención a la plática con el arquitecto mientras salíamos de la casa  
– La base militar fue atacada por sorpresa, casi todos los oficiales murieron y muchos niños quedaron huérfanos, hemos estado usando una pequeña granja al norte de la ciudad, pero el espacio ya no es suficiente  
- Pues esta propiedad es bastante grande – dijo Rick  
- Es por eso que estamos interesados en ella – busco entre los papales que traía un documento – Esta es la oferta que tenemos para usted para poder arrendar el terreno por un periodo de diez años, se que probablemente el terreno tiene mas valor, pero eso es lo que podemos ofrecerle –  
- ¿Este dinero quien lo está financiando? -  
- Una parte es de la alcaldía local y otra parte de los apoyos del GTU -  
- ¿Y como piensan financiar la construcción?  
- Estamos buscando patrocinadores privados, lo que le estoy ofertando es todo el apoyo que recibiremos de parte del gobierno – le regrese el documento  
- Yo trabajo en Nueva Macross – el rostro del arquitecto se lleno de sorpresa  
- Es Capitana – dijo Rick con cierto tono de orgullo

- ¿Capitana? – repitió  
- Veré que puedo hacer – caminé hasta el auto – anote en el papel sus datos de contacto, me comunicare con usted a final de la semana – me recargue sobre el cofre del auto y miré de nuevo la Finca - ¿Cuándo piensan demolerla?  
- Si usted nos da autorización hoy mismo empezamos – le extendí mi mano al arquitecto y me dio la hoja  
- Tienen mi autorización – me subí al auto y espero a que Rick hiciera lo mismo  
- ¿No quieres estar más tiempo? – me pregunto Rick mientras encendía el carro  
- No – dije suavemente mientras miraba el álbum en mis piernas – no quiero ver como se derrumba lo que queda de mi pasado

De camino hacia el aeropuerto me comunique con el Sr. Walker para informarle que tendría que disponer de una suma de dinero para donarlo a la construcción del orfanato en la Finca Parsons, me aseguró que el haría los movimientos necesarios. Unos meses después al termino de mi turno recibí la primera fotografía del recién abierto Sarah&Donald Children Institute.

El regreso a ciudad Nueva Macross lo hicimos ya entrada la noche, Rick había intentado conversar un poco, pero mi ganas de permanecer callada fueron percibidas por el, ya que no intentó hablar de nuevo. No era mi intensión ser grosera con el, pero simplemente sentía que las palabras no lograrían salir de mi garganta, los últimos días habían logrado afectar considerablemente mi estado de ánimo, demasiados recuerdos y noticias me habían llegado al mismo tiempo y eso solo provoco que mis sentimientos se revolvieran caprichosamente, lo sabía por la forma en que lloraba silenciosamente mientras veía el álbum que llevaba sobre mis piernas y que hojeaba cuidadosamente, para encontrarme con decenas de fotografías de Karl y yo.

* * *

Ya regrese! de nuevo les agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, se que me tardo un poco entre capítulo y capítulo pero creanme que lo hago solo para estar segura que lo que publicare será algo que les agrade, después de todo me regalan tiempo de lectura y quiero que lo disfruten! ;) Espero nos leamos pronto!

Les quiere  
Renee


	21. Tiempo para decidir

To Sary and Mares ;)

* * *

.

.

.

Luego de mi regreso de Inglaterra el trabajo no disminuyo ni un poco, parecía que el Almirante Gloval estaba bastante dedicado a mantenerme ocupada y eso afectaba también a mi pequeño grupo de trabajo que todos los días se quejaban por las horas extra, las juntas imprevistas y la falta de diversión.

- Vamos Lisa ¡tienes que ir! - Sammy me tomó de las manos y me miro con sus ojos de súplica que hacía que negarle algo fuera difícil - Hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos - intenté hacerme la desentendida un poco más, pero al ver que la petición se estaba haciendo difícil Kim y Vanesa se le unieron en un coro de "por favor, por favor" que me fue imposible ignorar

- Capitana temo decirle que no pararan hasta que acceda -

- No me ayudes Claudia - dije en tono acusador

- Vamos hasta yo apoyo a las chicas, todas merecemos distraernos un poco - me solté del agarre de Sammy y caminé detrás de mi escritorio -

- Podría invitar al Capitán Hunter - dijo Sammy con una sonrisa llena de picardía – Si ya han hecho un viaje juntos seguro ir a patinar con nosotras será pan comido

- Esta bien, esta bien iremos a la pista - hable tratando de cambiar el tema - ahora salgan de una vez que si me quitan más tiempo no podremos salir temprano

Cuando salieron de mi oficina me dejé caer sobre mi silla, esas chicas si que sabían como hacer mi vida imposible. Analice la propuesta de Sammy - Quizá no sería tan mala idea que lo invitaras - dije para mi misma, pero luego de pensarlo otro poco deseche la idea por completo. Después de nuestro viaje a Inglaterra, Rick y yo iniciamos una especie de "relación" que de claro no tenía nada, pero implícitamente era muy evidente, nos veíamos muy frecuentemente en la cafetería de la base y al menos un par de veces más terminó en mi barraca, cenábamos juntos y ya no peleábamos tanto en la red táctica o en cualquier otra situación, lo que hizo que se levantaran sospechas y rumores. Pero ninguno de los dos había querido confirmar la noticia, simplemente cada que se nos preguntaba algo relacionado con nuestra situación personal cambiábamos el tema - Eres una cobarde Hayes - me reproche - No tienes miedo de enfrentar a una flota Zentraedi pero cuando se trata de enfrentar al mundo entero para decir que ya no estás sola te vuelves una gallina - termine con mi monologo y empecé a trabajar de nuevo, para ir a la nueva pista de hielo tendría que salir antes de las seis.

La nueva sensación de Nueva Macross era la pista de hielo inaugurada hacía apenas unas semanas, era el lugar de moda, así que las chicas morían por poder pisar la pista y patinar un poco, llevaban días hablando de eso. Llegamos poco después de las siete, apenas logre hacerme tiempo para poder cambiarme en casa y verme con Claudia y el resto a la entrada, pero al llegar nos encontramos con una fila era enorme, delante de nosotros había al menos unas cuarenta personas más

- ¡Nooo! - chillo Sammy - justo cuando podemos tomarnos media tarde libre a toda ciudad Macross se le ocurre venir

- Tardaremos un par de horas mínimo - calculó Vanessa

- Si es que logramos llegar antes de que cierren - habló Kim - cierran a las diez

- No creo que nos hagamos más de dos horas en fila - dije distraída

- Vaya, Vaya miren quien está aquí - sentí un codazo de Claudia y cuando me gire para ver que de hablaba observé como Max, Miriya y Rick llegaban hasta donde estábamos

- ¡Hola chicas! - todas las chicas saludaron a Max

- ¡Hola Lisa!- Miriya se abalanzo sobre mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, desde el nacimiento de Dana hablábamos más y en sus intentos por adoptar todas las costumbres humanas terminaba siendo más extraña de lo que era en realidad.

- Hola Miriya ¿Cómo está Dana? - dije sonriendo

- Igual, come, duerme y….- giró su rostro para ver a Max - ¿cómo fue que dijo el teniente Spencer?...ah si "caga"…- todos soltamos una carcajada general mientras el pobre de Max le explicaba que ese tipo de lenguaje no era apropiado para todas las ocasiones.

- Hola - Rick se acercó a nosotras y me miro con una sonrisa, se veía cansado

- Hola - dije tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, pero la sonrisa que me aparecía en el rostro cada que lo veía me dejaba en evidencia

- ¿También quieren probar la pista? - dijo Claudia

- Queríamos – aclaro Max – logramos conseguir niñera para Dana, pero la fila esta inmensa, dudo mucho que logremos entrar antes de que cierren -

Regrese mi atención al frente y sentí como Rick se colocaba a lado de mi

- ¿Cómo has estado? - me encogí de hombros

- Un poco ocupada - dije hablando bajito

- ¿Capitana Hayes? - escuché una voz extraña y a unos metros observé como John se acercaba hasta mi con una sonrisa en los labios

- ¡John! - me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y me dio un pequeño abrazo que yo correspondí, tenía mucho tiempo que yo no lo veía - ¿que haces aquí? -

- Mi padre es inversionista de este lugar - alce mis cejas - vine ayudarle en unas cosas ¿hace cuanto que no te veía? - entrecerré mis ojos para hacer cálculos pero un carraspeo detrás de mi me interrumpió, Rick se pego a mi costado y se quedó observando a John

- Perdón que mal educada - dije mientras intentaba alejarme un poco de Rick - John, te presento algunos amigos, Rick, Claudia, Sammy, Vanessa, Kim, Max y Miriya -

- Mucho gusto - les hizo un saludo rápido - Si siguen en la fila no lograrán entrar - saco su teléfono celular e hizo un llamada - Listo, la persona que recibe las entradas te dejara entrar, dile que eres mi amiga Lisa Hayes - no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras que detrás mío las chicas empezaban a saltar como locas

- Muchas gracias John, no era necesario -

- Ya luego me pagarás con una cena - guiño su ojo - tenemos mucho de que platicar - me dio de nuevo un abrazo rápido y se despidió

- Bueno pues vamos a la entrada - Rick se adelantó sin siquiera esperarme

- ¿que le pasa? - le dije a Claudia

- Que lo hayas presentado como tu amigo y que alguien se te haya acercado y prácticamente te haya invitado a cenar creo que pudo influenciar un poco en su estado de ánimo - dijo juguetona

- John es un amigo - dije mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

Rick no me volvió a dirigir la palabra durante un buen rato, luego de colocarnos los patines y entrar a la pista lo vi parado en uno de los muros intentando mantenerse de pie, la verdad es que la imagen causaba mucha risa. Observé como las chicas comenzaban alejarse, Claudia y Max intentaban enseñar a Miriya a patinar así que el piloto se quedó solo. Avance hasta el

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - apenas me vio de reojo

- No - dijo molesto - estoy bien - intentó dar un paso y por consecuencia perdió el equilibrio y casi termina en el piso

- No parece - en cuanto terminé de hablar su mirada se volvió mucho mas acusadora - ¿Que te pasa?¿por que estás tan molesto? -

- No tengo nada - volvió a intentar caminar pero de nuevo tropezó y entonces lo noté más extraño, se veía rojo

- ¿estas bien? - me acerque y lo tome de una de sus manos - estás muy caliente - lleve mi mano hacia su frente - Rick, tienes fiebre - dije preocupada, pero el de nuevo intentó alejarse

- Estaré bien - me coloque en frente de el y lo tome por las manos

- Estás enfermo - busque con la mirada a las chicas y solo pude ver a Miriya, le hice señas para que me esperara donde estaba - No te muevas de aquí, les avisaré que me iré contigo - me acerqué hasta Miriya y le dije que tendría que irme con Rick, le explique que tenía calentura, error fatal, ya que ella entendió mal y por ende dio razones totalmente erróneas a las chicas y a Claudia del por que me fui con él.

Siguió callado durante todo el camino hacia su casa, cuando entramos le ayude a quitarse su chaqueta - Te preparare un té - lleve mi mano de nuevo hasta su frente - hay que bajarte esa fiebre ¿desde cuanto estás enfermo? - se sentó pesadamente sobre uno de los bancos de la barra de su cocina mientras yo buscaba un recipiente para hervir el agua

- Debe ser una gripa - contestó cansado

- Una gripa mal cuidada puede ponerse grave - dije mientras encendía la estufa y colocaba el agua - métete a la cama, te llevaré el té enseguida - no me di cuenta cuando se levantó de donde estaba sino hasta que lo tuve detrás de mi tomando mi cintura y recargando su mentón en uno de mis hombros

- ¿Quien es ese John? - solté una sonrisa y envolví su mano con la mía

- Es un viejo amigo – dije tranquila – lo conozco desde antes que el Sdf-1 se inaugurara

- No me gusto la forma en que te saludó - dijo al fin - demasiado confianzudo si me preguntas - solté una sonrisa y lo jale de la mano en dirección a su cama en donde se sentó casi ya sin fuerzas

- Es solo un amigo Capitán - busque entre sus cajones la pijama y cuando la vi me acerque a el para dársela pero el de nuevo me tomó por la cintura y enterró su rostro en mi cintura

- Tampoco me gustó que me presentaras como tu amigo - dijo al fin - yo te quiero y pensé que éramos algo más - acaricie su cabello con ternura

- Ninguno de los dos ha tenido tiempo para aclararlo - alzo su rostro para verme - además a mi no me importa lo que piensen los demás - dije mientras rozaba su mejilla y el cerraba sus ojos - lo que me importa es que tu sepas que me importas - soltó una sonrisa

- Iré por el té, cámbiate y métete a la cama - lo vi con intensiones de decir algo más pero levanté mi mano - Es una orden

Cuando regresé Rick ya estaba metido en la cama, le ofrecí la taza de té pero no quiso tomarla, lo que si hizo fue tomarme por la mano para hacerme sentar en la cama - Te he extrañado Hayes -

- Yo también Piloto - lo vi como sonreía – Pero el trabajo ha estado terrorífico, apenas pudimos hacer tiempo hoy para que las chicas lograran salir temprano – lo vi cerrar sus ojos, se veía cansado – Duérmete – le susurre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me salía de habitación.

Desperté un poco aturdida, mire el reloj de pared eran casi las siete de la mañana, me había quedado dormida en el sofá, y mi turno empezaba en una hora más, me levante y dentro de la habitación escuche a Rick toser fuertemente.

- Hola - me acerque hasta el, aun tenía fiebre - No te ha bajado la fiebre - lo vi con sus ojos cansados -

- No te preocupes, estaré bien - volvió a toser - se te hará tarde para tu turno - respiré profundamente - ya me has hecho compañía durante toda la noche - intentó sonreír, volví a tocar su frente, me levante y tomé el teléfono de su escritorio

- Claudia, habla Lisa -

- ¿Como estuvo la noche de calentura?¡picarona! -

- ¿De que hablas? -

- Miriya nos dijo que tu y Rick tenían mucha calentura y por eso se habían ido - cerré mis ojos y lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza, ya tendría tiempo para matar a la Zentraedi

- Rick está enfermo, no le ha bajado la fiebre desde anoche - me voltee para verlo - Se ve mal, quería avisarte que me tomaré el día para cuidarlo, si se ofrece algo háblame aquí -

- Ve y compra antibióticos para que le baje la temperatura, dale una buena sopa de verduras y verás que mejorara, a Roy le funcionaba

- Gracias Claudia, lo haré -

- Dale mis saludos al piloto -

- De tu parte -

Regrese a donde estaba Rick, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro - Me quieres - dijo en tono triunfante

- No seas arrogante – dije mientras tomaba las llaves de su casa- Iré a mi casa a bañarme y hacer unas compras – me incliné hasta el y le di un beso en la frente - No hagas problemas y quédate acostado ¿quieres? -

Tenía literal años que yo no cocinaba, quizá desde el cumpleaños de Karl, así que antes de irme al supermercado en mi casa busque una receta que no pareciera difícil para hacer una sopa de verduras, imprimí la mas simple, me di un baño, me cambié y me fui hacer las compras.

- Ya llegue – anuncié mientras entraba a su casa y colocaba las bolsas con las compras en la barra

- Para tu mala suerte sigo vivo – lo escuché decir, solté una sonrisa y llene un vaso con agua para que pudiera tomarse el antibiótico

- Bien dicen que mala hierba nunca muere – me puso una cara de reproche y le di vaso junto con las pastillas para que se las tomara

- ¿te vas a ir? –

- Nop – tomé la ropa sucia de su cesto para poder meterlo a la lavadora – Voy a tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la cocina

- ¡¿Quieres envenenarme? -

- Si sigues molestando si que lo haré – le pase el control del televisor y me salí dispuesta hacer la mejor sopa de verduras

"Cueza las zanahorias, los chícharos, la papa, los ejotes junto con el hueso y el caldo de pollo" - ¿cual hueso? Volví a leer la receta, pero en los ingredientes no mencionaba ningún hueso – Bueno pues supongo que será el del pollo…pero ¿por que dice caldo de pollo?¿se cocerá primero?¿y las verduras se picaran antes o después? - la plática conmigo misma seguramente si alguien la viera daría risa, me senté de nuevo sobre uno de los bancos y analice mis opciones, la primera opción era hacer la receta como Dios me diera a entender pero si salía mal mi orgullo saldría bastante herido, la segunda opción era mandar a pedir una sopa de algún restaurante, pero eso también me dejaría con la sensación de derrota y al final me quedaba la opción tres, tomar el teléfono y llamar a Claudia para pedir ayuda.

- ¿Capitana como va el enfermo?

- Tengo una pequeña crisis – dije avergonzada – no se hacer sopa de verduras, imprimir una receta, pero no la entiendo bien, dice que cueza las zanahorias, las papas y los ejotes pero no aclara si las tengo que picar antes o después, y dice que ponga el hueso a hervir, pero ¿cual hueso?¿el del pollo? – Escuché una sonora carcajada del otro lado de la línea – Claudia no estoy para bromas – le advertí apretando el teléfono

- Lo siento cariño – volvió a reír – pero escuchar la temible Capitana Hayes pedir ayuda para una sopa de verduras es algo que da mucha risa

- ¡Claudia! – Me queje – no estoy para tus juegos

- Ok, ok…- respiro profundamente – Todas las verduras las picas antes, las pones a hervir junto con el pollo, después agregas el puré de tomate con la sal y dejas que hierva una media hora -

- Gracias –

- Dale mis saludos al piloto

La sopa salió excelente, casi me puse a dar saltitos por toda la cocina cuando la probé, serví un buen plato y se lo lleve a Rick – Hora de comer piloto – le acerque una pequeña mesita

- Huele muy bien -

- Y sabe muy bien –dije triunfante

Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y viendo la tele y desde ese entonces esa sopa de verduras es el remedio perfecto para curar una gripa de Rick, tardé mucho tiempo en confesarle que en realidad no sabía preparar sopa y aun años después cada que le preparo la sopa no deja pasar la oportunidad para hacerme burla y molestarme. 

* * *

.

.

.

Los problemas con los rebeldes Zentraedi continuaron y se potencializaron conforme los meses pasaban, poco a poco empezaban a dejar las fábricas de trabajo y los programas de reintegración social. Después de varias juntas con el equipo del Dr. Lang y Excedore para tratar el problema, se llegó a la conclusión de que ambas razas proveníamos de la misma raíz, solo que en algún momento nos separamos y evolucionamos diferente. Excedore en una ocasión afirmo que las semejanzas eran tan grandes que incluso ambas razas disfrutaban de la lucha. Rick había levantado la voz para justificar las acciones de los humanos argumentando que solo nos estábamos defendiendo, pero Lang apunto algo importante: La guerra contra los Zentraedi no había sido la única de nuestra historia, sobre nuestras espaldas cargábamos ya con cientos de guerras civiles, y tres guerras mundiales. Había que hacer algo para prevenir desastres futuros con los Zentraedi, así que unos días después fuimos llamados a la oficina del Almirante Gloval en calidad de urgente.

- Lo que voy a decirles es estrictamente confidencial, ni una palabra debe salir de esta habitación ¿entendido? – pregunto el Almirante Gloval y de inmediato todos asentimos

- Ayer descubrimos por fin al satélite fantasma de fábrica automatizada Zentraedi, en su interior se construyen cruceros con la suficiente potencia para destruir la Tierra – los cuatro nos miramos entre nosotros sorprendidos por la noticia, a esas alturas esperábamos ya haber superado las guerra con los Zentraedi

- Aquí están sus órdenes – el Almirante se puso de pie – Quiero que investiguen ese sistema y me traigan información de ese satélite, no tenemos forma de saber cuando nos volverán atacar, así que debemos estar preparados; viajaran a la flota de Bretaii mañana a primera hora y estarán bajo sus órdenes

- Si señor – estaba por salir de la oficina pero el Almirante me pidió que me quedara unos minutos más para revisar unos reportes pendientes, mire fugazmente a Rick y lo vi salir junto con Max y Miriya.

Casi no dormí, la junta con el Almirante se había prolongado, en ella él me había informado que parte de la misión consistiría en que Max y Miriya llevaran a sus bebita, honestamente me sorprendió mucho, no me podía imaginar para que desearían eso, pero al preguntarle me comentó que ellos estaban de acuerdo y que Bretaii nos daría el resto de las órdenes, salí de su oficina pasadas las doce de la noche, apenas llegue a mi casa prepare el equipaje, según los cálculos estaríamos en la nave nodriza al menos un par de semanas. Cuando quise irme a la cama eran ya las cuatro de la mañana y la salida estaba programada para las siete, así que termine recostándome en mi sofá para intentar dormitar un poco.

Estaba nerviosa, el despegue de un transbordador era una de las cosas que más me ponían los pelos de punta, así que tratando de hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol me senté tranquilamente en la sala de abordar en lo que el resto del grupo llegaba.

- Hola – Rick llegó hasta donde estaba y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla que me hizo dar un salto involuntario – Pensé que me llamarías después de terminar tu reunión

- Termino tarde y ya no quise molestarte, tome un poco de distancia en cuanto vi a Claudia y Excedore acercarse, unos minutos después escuchamos el anuncio de abordaje y el primer llamado para los pilotos escolta

- Llegamos justo a tiempo – comentó Claudia

- Tengo que irme, nos veremos arriba –

- Ten cuidado –

- A la orden Capitana, el Skull tiene un transporte muy importante que escoltar – dijo guiñendome un ojo

Ignore la mirada curiosa de mi mejor amiga mientras caminábamos por el túnel de abordaje al transbordador, me senté y apenas gire mi rostro ya tenia a Claudia esperando a que le dijera algo

- ¿qué te pasa? – dije tratando de disimular

- Te vi – me sonroje de inmediato – Parece que tu y Rick ya están tomándoselo en serio ¿no?

- no se de que hablas – intenté cerrar el tema

- Tía Claudia esta orgullosa de ti – dijo antes de acomodarse en su asiento

Las turbinas del transbordador hacían vibrar toda la nave, en cada minuto la fuerza se incrementaba, y en cuanto escuché como la potencia del cañón que nos sacaría de la atmosfera rugía, cerré mis ojos y sentí como la fuerza nos empujaba hacia arriba, tapando mis oídos, y haciendo que mi estomago se sintiera lleno de vacío. Tardamos casi media hora para salir de la atmosfera, el transbordador pareció estabilizarse y miré por la ventana para verificar que ya estábamos en el espacio, a lo lejos escoltándonos veía al grupo de Varitechs. Un par de horas más tarde nos anunciaron que estaríamos entrando al crucero de Bretaii en breve, abroche mi cinturón de seguridad y sentí como el avión ya había tocado pista mientras varias compuertas se abrían a nuestro paso.

- Hemos llegado – anunció Excedore mientras se ponía de pie

Bajamos las escaleras del transbordador y pudimos ver a Bretaii esperándonos mientras se agachaba para darnos la bienvenida

- Bienvenidos mis queridos micronianos – giro su rostro para poder vernos a Claudia y a mi – me siento muy honrado de poder recibirlos en mi nave y tenerlos bajo mi mando

- El honor es nuestro señor, gracias por la oportunidad –dije

- Gracias, como saben mi personal no esta acostumbrado de tener a bellezas como ustedes en la flota, así que no se sorprendan si notan reacciones extrañas – Claudia levantó sus cejas y río un poco – ahora si me lo permiten las llevare a sus habitaciones.

La barraca que se me asignó me recordaba mucho a la que tenía en el Sdf-1, pequeña y fría debido a las paredes de metal; dejé la maleta y me recosté sobre la cama, tenía mucho sueño. Me quede dormida durante el resto del día, y no desperté hasta al siguiente día cuando me presente en mi nuevo puesto de control. En el puente de comando se nos asignaron dos módulos especiales a nuestro tamaño para que Claudia y yo pudiéramos operarlos, las ordenes de Bretaii eran mantener en monitoreo la fabrica Zentraedi que habíamos descubierto

- Debemos idear un plan para que el Comandante en jefe de la fabrica crea que no podrá vencernos - hablo en voz alta - quizá si le hacemos creer que poseemos la protocultura será suficiente

- Pero nosotros no la poseemos - aclaro Claudia

- Tendremos que hacerles creer que si - Bretaii soltó una sonrisa que me hizo recordar al Almirante Gloval - Bien, entraremos al hiperespacio, inicien procedimientos

- Si Señor - contestamos ambas

La transposición duraría veintidós horas terrestres, horas que Claudia y yo aprovechamos para poder ir con Miriya para ayudarle a cuidar a Dana, era una bebita hermosa y demasiado noble, adorábamos estar con ella y se que Miriya lo agradecía, a veces se frustraba fácilmente por no conocer todos los comportamientos humanos, pero luego de respirar y soltar unas cuentas groserías Zentraedi se calmaba y volvía a su carácter regular. Una tarde luego de hacer pasado un par de horas en la barraca de Miriya, Max llego acompañado de Rick, y al ver la hora decidimos retirarnos

- ¿Rick te gustaría quedarte a tomar un café? - la mirada y la sonrisa de Rick fueron igual de cómplices que las mías.

- Claro -

- Espera dentro un momento - seguí caminando con Claudia a mi lado, deseaba como siempre pedirle consejo

- ¿Piensas hablar con el?

- quizá no sea tan mala idea tratar de definir un poco mas las cosas entre nosotros dos - dije al fin un tanto sonrojada

- Siempre te he dicho que seas sincera contigo misma antes de serlo con alguien mas - llegamos a su barraca y ella abrió la puerta - Date la oportunidad

- Gracias Claudia - como pocas veces me arroje a sus brazos y me permití abrazarla - Gracias por siempre estar conmigo

- Siempre lo estaré - nos separamos y nos sonreímos - ahora vete y entretente con el piloto, quiero dormir

Me di la media vuelta y camine de regreso a mi barraca para tratar de ordenar mis ideas, sabia de lo que quería hablar con el, solo que no sabia como abordar el tema, luego del viaje a Inglaterra y de las ultimas semanas había analizado minuciosamente la posibilidad de iniciar una relación un poco mas formal, ninguno de los dos había abordado el tema, pero yo presentía que era algo que los dos deseábamos de forma inconciente

- Bueno a ver como va - dije respirando profundamente antes de entrar a mi barraca.

Lo encontré observando un portarretrato que siempre llevaba conmigo en las misiones largas - Linda pareja - me dijo en cuanto me vio entrar

- Supongo - respondí en cuanto capte su tono irónico - ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

- Algo rápido - dijo seco - tengo prisa - levante mis cejas sorprendida de ver de nuevo al piloto arrogante en todo su esplendor, fui hasta la cocina y saque dos petite colas del refrigerador

- Sabes, si estas cansado será mejor que deje esta plática para cuando tengas mejor humor -

- No tengo ningún humor - dijo agrio - lo que sea que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo ahora - levante mis ojos hacia el techo y respire de nuevo, intentaba por todos los medios no dejar que su comportamiento me sacara de mis casillas

- Solo quería hablar un poco de nosotros - trate de buscar su mirada, pero no lo logre - Quería agradecerte por el tiempo que hemos compartido en los últimos meses, has sido una persona muy importante

- Eres una mala mentirosa - soltó de pronto y mis ojos se abrieron fuertemente

- Rick ¿que demonios te pasa? - dije ya bastante molesta

- ¿Pretendes hablar de nosotros?

- ¡Eso intento! - me defendí

- Yo no quiero ser el premio de consolación -

- No tengo idea de que estas hablando

- Pretendes hablar de nuestra "relación" - hizo un ademán con las manos haciendo comillas- ¿teniendo en la misma habitación el retrato de ti y de ese hombre?

- ¡Ese retrato no tiene nada que ver en esta conversación! Siempre lo llevo conmigo en viajes, es más un hábito que un significado

- Si claro - hablo sarcásticamente - igual que el álbum que encontraste en tu casa y del cual no me dijiste ni una sola palabra

- Así que te molesto que no te dejara verlo, Rick perdóname pero aun hay cosas que no puedo compartir contigo, estoy intentando dejar mis fantasmas atrás, pero simplemente son impulsos que salen a la luz sin que yo tenga control, si pretendes que borre toda evidencia de Karl en mi vida discúlpame pero no puedo hacerlo - Rick no me contestó nada, arrugo su frente y soltó una maldición, estaba por decir algo mas, pero las bocinas de la barraca me interrumpieron "Capitana Hayes, repórtese al puente de inmediato" – solté un gruñido

- Supongo que tendremos que "discutir" después.

Cuando llegue Bretaii veía fijamente la pantalla general, apenas hizo un gesto de afirmación en cuanto nos escucho reportarnos, gire mi cuerpo y mire lo que el nos indicaba

- ¿Que demonios es eso? - pregunto Claudia

- Eso Comandante Grant es una de nuestras naves de reconocimiento, es uno de los modelos más modernos

- Es muy diferente a sus naves - afirme - Excedore ¿podría darme un reporte?

- En efecto es una nave de reconocimiento último modelo, ha sido modificada de algún modo para viajar en el hiperespacio, los escaners nos registran ninguna actividad biológica

- Comandante Bretaii, debemos investigar -

- Eso es absolutamente imposible

- ¿Señor es posible que su sistema de escaneo haya dejado pasar algún dato?¿no hay margen de error?

- No - respondió Excedore - la información galáctica concuerda con el código, los errores no son posibles

- No podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad así - respondí

- Su opinión es muy valiosa Capitana, pero a mi parecer esa nave es una trampa - afirmo Excedore

- Pero ¿por que?

- Los Zentraedi utilizamos mucho los caballos de Troya, no es prudente arriesgarnos

- Lisa creo que Excedore tiene razón, no podemos exponer la misión - Claudia me miro con ojos firmes

- Bien, creo que esta resuelto este asunto, continuemos con la misión - ordeno Bretaii - Prepárense para dar un nuevo salto en el hiperespacio cuando yo de la señal

- Si señor

La nueva transposición nos llevo a cientos de parsexs de la Tierra, jamás en toda mi vida creí que podría alejarme tanto del sistema solar, y a decir verdad estar tan lejos de casa no me ponía tan nerviosa como yo creía, luego de terminar la transposición logramos llegar al objetivo de la misión. El satélite de producción en masa de robotecnia.

- Estimadas colegas hemos llegado - informo Bretaii

- El poder que haya sido capaz de crear eso es increíble - dije perpleja

- Bien, comencemos la misión, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Capitana Hayes envíe al Comandante Max y a la Comandante Miriya hacia el satélite

- Si señor - aun no terminaba de entender el plan de Bretaii, la orden luego de llegar al punto meta era hacer que Miriya y Max se introdujeran al satélite con su pequeña bebita, asumía que a los Zentraedi los descontrolaría ver a una mujer y aun hombre convivir, pero no me parecía suficiente excusa como para poder hacer que todo un satélite bajara la guardia para poder destruirlo - Max recuerda que el Comandante Bretaii quiere que ellos crean que posees la protocultura

- Entendido - dijo con su siempre sonrisa

- Estamos preparados para atacar si necesitan apoyo -

- Estaremos bien Capitana - me recargue sobre mi asiento sumamente preocupada, me tenia tensa saber que la familia entera de Max estaba al frente de la misión mientras que nosotros estábamos dentro de la nave sin hacer prácticamente nada, aunque esos no eran los planes de Bretaii

- Hagan venir al Capitán Hunter por favor - ordeno

- Que tiene en mente Comandante Bretaii - hable ya un tanto nerviosa

- Capitana Hayes, discúlpeme por no informarle con anterioridad, esta al tanto de la necesidad de distraerlos para poder hacer que el grupo del Comandante Sterling entre al satélite ¿verdad?

- Si señor, pero no entiendo para que es necesaria la presencia del Capitán Hunter, tenia entendido que usaríamos la voz de Minmey para crear distracción en todas las frecuencias

- Correcto, sin embargo el plan tienen una pequeña modificación

- Así que ese era su plan desde el principio ¿no es así? - Excedore pareció comprender a lo que se refería Bretaii

- Excedore tu modestia es comparable a tu inteligencia, Capitana Hayes he pensado que un beso tendría mucho mas impacto ¿que opina?

- ¡¿Que? - dije sorprendida, ya sabia a donde iba el asunto

- Seguramente recordara el extraordinario efecto que surgió cuando usted y el Capitán Hunter unieron sus labios -

- Si...pero - baje mi mirada y apreté mis manos, a mi lado Claudia se puso de pie y noto de inmediato mis dudas

- Vamos Lisa, no es nada que el Capitán Hunter y tu no hayan hecho - dijo llena de picardía

- Si pero el y yo no estamos en los mejores términos - le dije hablando bajito para intentar que Bretaii no se enterara de toda mi historia sentimental

- Estamos recibiendo una transmisión del Comandante Rino -

- Adelante -

- Bienvenido Comandante Bretaii, ¿viene como amigo o enemigo?

- Vengo a exigir que se rindan todos inmediatamente - pude observar como las facciones suaves y amables de Bretaii cambiaron en un solo segundo, de pronto se había convertido en el Zentraedi amenazador y letal que nos capturo años atrás

- Que broma más graciosa - dijo el Comandante desde la pantalla - No tiene el suficiente poder para derrotarnos - afirmo

- De hecho tengo algo mucho más letal -

Por el pasillo vi como entraba Rick reportándose ante Bretaii, sentí la mano de Claudia en mi hombro para que me pusiera de pie y respire profundamente esperando que Rick ya no estuviera tan molesto, camine hasta donde el estaba y lo vi con un rostro lleno de interrogación - Es su ultima oportunidad ¡ríndanse! -

- No vamos a caer en tus trampas Bretaii - gire mi rostro para ver la enorme pantalla y pude ver como el Zentraedi se tensaba de solo verme ahí en frente de Rick - ¡¿un hombre y una mujer conviviendo?¡¿Con que abominaciones te has involucrado?

- Ninguna abominación, a continuación serás testigo de la libertad que surge de la protocultura - Rick comenzó a dar vistazos a todos lados

- Lisa ¿de que esta hablando? - susurro

- No te preocupes - dije lo más calmada posible

- Ahora empiezo a preocuparme, esto no me gusta nada - dijo ya un poco molesto, no se si por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos o por la pelea en mi barraca

- Capitana Hayes proceda - ordeno Bretaii

- Tienes que besarme -

- ¡¿Que? - grito Rick - ¿Que demonios te pasa?

- ¡Capitán Hunter es una orden! y siendo su superior no puedo negarse -

- ¡Lo siento, pero no pienso prestarme para esto! - me grito molesto - parece que tu tienes la capacidad de olvidar nuestros problemas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero yo no

- Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí, esto es algo delicado - dije ya preocupada a escuchar que la cinta de Minmey ya estaba corriendo y que Bretaii nos miraba de forma dura. Rick se distrajo en cuanto escucho la voz de Minmey y conociéndolo tan bien, sabía que no cooperaría rápidamente, así que di un paso decidido, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese. Lo sentí hacer un poco de presión contra mi cintura para separarme de el, pero yo hice todo lo contrario, me aferre a su cuello y rogué por que olvidara un poco nuestros problemas, luego de unos segundos lo sentí responder a la caricia atrayéndome aun mas y empezando a invadir mi boca.

Me separe de el en cuando escuche que el contacto de Max y Miriya con el satélite seria en diez segundos, corrí hasta mi consola y prepare todos los grupos de combate para atacar si era necesario. Escuche a Max gritar que estaban atacando para entrar a la central, por la videotransmisión se escucho una explosión

- Los Varitechs reportan un abordaje exitoso - comento Claudia

- Me preocupa tanto que lleven a la bebe - dije en voz alta, Rick detrás mío en cuanto me escucho corrió hasta donde yo estaba y observo la pantalla

Ambos Varitechs habían aterrizado en frente de la central de comando, en solo unos minutos los habían rodeado y les apuntaban con la amenaza de abrir fuego a la menor señal, sentí una gota de sudor resbalar por mi frente, gire mi rostro para ver a Bretaii y me pidió que me calmara. El primer Varitech en abrirse fue el de Miriya, la vi ponerse de pie, quitarse el casco y mirar retadoramente hacia el frente

- No soy una microniana - afirmo - sino una guerrera Zentraedi micronizada

- Pero si eres Miriya Parina - confirmo el comandante Zentraedi - Eras una de las guerreras mas letales bajo el mando de Azonia

- Permítame presentarle al Comandante Maximilian Sterling, un oficial terrestre y mi pareja - Max abrió su capota, se quito el casco y se puso de pie

- ¿Pareja?¿que significa pareja? -

- ¡Miriya ahora!¡Muéstrales nuestro bebe! - Miriya se agacho dentro de su VT para sacar a la pequeña Dana y cargarla entre sus brazos. Los Zentraedi en cuanto la vieron dieron pasos hacia atrás y comenzaron a temblar de miedo

- ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- En lenguaje micronizado, esto se conoce como bebe y creció dentro de mi cuerpo resultado del amor entre mi pareja y yo - Miriya levanto a Dana hacia el frente y afirmo que la protocultura estaba presente en los micronianos

- ¡Esa cosa esta viva!¡debe ser una mutación! - todos los Zentraedi comenzaron a entrar en pánico mientras Miriya les enseñaba a Dana y esta se movía alegremente

- La violencia solo destruye, en cambio el amor da vida ¡ríndanse! -

- ¡Corran!¡Puede ser contagioso!¡estamos contaminados! - la reacción fue en cadena, todos los Zentraedi comenzaron a entrar en caos, corrían a todos direcciones y dejaron sus puestos de control

- Hemos ganado una batalla - dijo Bretaii - Pero no la guerra

- No entiendo como reaccionaron así, si la bebe de Max y Miriya es una dulzura - comento Claudia

- ¡Si lo es! - dije divertida

- Bien, debemos continuar con la fase dos, que Miriya y Max regresen y preparen a todo el personal para el ataque de inmediato

- Si señor - gire mi cuerpo para ver a Rick quien parecía le habían dado un golpe en la cabeza, soltó una sonrisa escueta y se retiro del puente para ir hasta su escuadrón

- Todas las unidades repórtense de inmediato a los puestos de combate, alerta roja, alerta roja, esto no es un simulacro - no pude evitar sentir cierta tensión, tenia casi dos años que yo no coordinaba ningún ataque y tenia toda mi concentración en la consola para evitar algún error - Todos los grupos Varitechs vayan a la pista de despegue, Escuadrón Skull tome la delantera seguido por escuadrones azul, verde y café

- Todos los pods han salido satisfactoriamente - reporto Claudia

- ¡Escuadrón Skull despegue!

- Entendido Capitana -

- Rick ten cuidado por favor -

- Siempre - me contesto antes de salir a la batalla

La nave en que la estábamos encendió motores y nos empezó a dirigir hacia la batalla, detrás de nosotros iban todos nuestros grupos de defensa, era realmente extraño coordinar una batalla que incluía a dos bandos que años atrás se habían declarado la guerra, era la primera vez que yo veía a Zentraedis y humanos luchar por la misma causa, y lo hacíamos por las razones correctas, era una lucha que si se ganaba representaría un fuerte golpe a las filas enemigas.

- Todos los grupos ¡ataquen! - ordeno Bretaii detrás mío

- ¡Miriya deben salir de ahí! - grite preocupada

- Tranquila Capitana, Dana lo esta pasando fenomenal -

- Esa Zentraedi algún día me provocara un infarto - dije mientras veía como su VT y el de Max empezaban atacar a los pods enemigos

- ¡Están por todas partes! - grito el líder café, apreté mis manos y sentí como estas empezaban a temblar levemente

- ¡Envío torpedos frontales ahora! - confirmo Rick desde su escuadrón - ¡Necesito refuerzos! - Mire la consola para verificar si aun tenía escuadrones o pods disponibles, pero todos habían salido a la batalla

- ¡Enciendan el cañón de neutrones! - en cuanto dio la orden revise el flanco de disparo

- Hemos localizado y asegurado el blanco con el radar de fotones, no hay ningún Varitech o pod en el área - confirme

- Disparen el cañón ¡ahora!

Con una potencia similar a la que daba el arma principal del Sdf-1 el cañón del crucero de Bretaii salio disparado con gran potencia haciendo que todo bajo nosotros vibrara. La destrucción de las fuerzas enemigas fue casi total, los pocos que sobrevivieron pidieron a Bretaii que les diera una oportunidad para unirse a sus filas. Sin obstáculos en el camino el satélite fabrica quedo al descubierto y a disposición de la flota de Bretaii.

- Nuestra victoria puede marca una nueva era en las relaciones galácticas - dijo Bretaii con tono triunfante - Pero antes de dar por terminada la misión debemos asegurarnos que la fabrica no vuelva a caer en manos de los maestros de la robotecnia - Haremos los ajustes necesarios para que la fabrica pueda viajar por el hiperespacio y así poder llevarla a la Tierra

Entramos a la fábrica y nos acoplamos a uno de los hangares principales para poder hacer que el equipo técnico que venia con nosotros de la Tierra pudiera hacer los ajustes necesarios. Luego de casi diez días dentro del satélite, los sistemas de transposición quedaron listos y operables para poder hacer el salto y regresar a la Tierra, el salto fue un éxito y puedo afirmar que fue un alivio escuchar a Excedore decir que estábamos al fin dentro de la orbita terrestre.

- Como dirían los micronianos, lo hemos logrado, queridos colegas es un placer informarles que hemos regresado a casa –dijo Bretaii con una enorme sonrisa

La misión había terminado y en efecto estábamos en casa.

* * *

.

.

.

Unas semanas después de regresar de la misión, el Almirante Gloval y Claudia viajaron al satélite fábrica para conocer las fallas presentadas en el proceso de construcción que el equipo de Bretaii había reportado. Según los primeros cálculos el satélite tenia un cuarenta por ciento en daños generales debido al ataque ocurrido en la misión, el panorama no era bueno tomando en cuenta que los ingenieros encargados de las reparaciones no entendían los mecanismos y no tenían forma de reemplazar las piezas dañadas. A ese paso toda producción de pods y Varitechs tendría que detenerse indefinidamente. Y esos no eran los únicos problemas, al regreso del Almirante Gloval día a día se reportaban nuevos ataques por parte de inconformes Zentraedi en diferentes ciudades del mundo, la única que no presentaba problemas era Ciudad Monumento, que desde los inicios de la reconstrucción se había negado aceptar desertores, eso me hacia pensar cada vez mas en que a ese paso se tendrían que tomar medidas mas radicales para poder controlar a la civilización Zentraedi.

- Capitana, Nueva Detroit nos esta informando que sufrieron un ataque masivo y que los rebeldes robaron una cámara de protocultura

- Envíen escuadrones hacia allá - me puse de pie y camine hacia el puente de operaciones - me comunicare con el Almirante Gloval para informar la situación y establecer nuevos protocolos de seguridad, ordenen que esa cámara tiene que ser recuperada.

También me comunique con el Mayor de Detroit y luego de que el me explicara que había tenido un altercado con el escuadrón de Rick me informo que la cámara de protocultura había sido recuperada y que permanecería en Detroit y seria resguardaba por ellos mismos, el Almirante Gloval me ordeno hacer una junta apenas llegara Rick de Detroit para discutir el problema. Desde la llegada de la misión no había podido hablar con Rick, así que estaba un poco nerviosa de volver a verlo, aun así no lo demostré en cuanto lo vi llegar a la junta acompañado de Max.

- Tuvimos que retirarnos, no nos dejaron otra opción señor - dijo Rick lleno de resignación - No podíamos pelear con una ciudad entera

- Quiero felicitarlo por tomar una decisión correcta en una situación muy delicada ¿Excedore que sugieres? -

- Almirante termine mi investigación sobre la relación de la protocultura y los Zentraedi, y he llegado a la conclusión de que fuimos creados por los maestros de la robotecnia con el único fin de combatir

- ¿Quieres decir que otros seres utilizaron la protocultura para hacer nuestra raza? - pregunto Miriya

- Correcto -

- Entiendo - hablo el Almirante - Corrígeme si me equivoco, lo que leí en tu reporte afirma que hace unos quinientos mil años esa raza descubrió y desarrollo la protocultura, ellos estaban muy orgullosos de su avanzada y poderosa civilización, después de descubrir la robotecnia decidieron crear una especie de policía intergaláctica que los protegiera de formas alienígenas, así que a través de la ingeniería protogenética se creo una raza de gigantes con el único propósito de pelear para mantener la paz

- Pero la nueva raza de gigantes que crearon tenia ideas propias - intervino Excedore

- Una programación errónea combinada con su estatura física resulto ser un problema - continuo el Almirante Gloval - pronto empezaron a pelear entre si, entonces se dieron cuenta de que era físicamente superiores comparados con sus creadores y que nada podría ponerse en su camino, si hubieran sido programados con sentimientos como el amor, la confianza, y la amistad, la lucha y destrucción que se genero jamás se hubiera llevado a cabo. Así que la gran civilización Robotech se colapso a manos de los gigantes de combate que ellos mismos crearon y estos gigantes evolucionaron en los Zentraedi - concluyo

- Todo es correcto Almirante -

- Bien, eso me lleva al punto numero dos

- Espere Almirante antes de proceder, tengo una pregunta ¿las personas de la Tierra fueron protocultivadas? - intervino Miriya

- Por lo que hemos estudiado yo diría que no -

- Entonces Excedore ¿como explicas que nuestras estructuras genéticas sean idénticas? - pregunto Max

- Una coincidencia de ingeniería genética, déjenme explicarlo mejor. La ingeniería protogenética puedo haber influenciado algunos de sus ancestros, pero definitivamente no fueron protocultivados

- ¿una coincidencia? - pregunto Rick - pero las probabilidades son de un trillón a uno

- Bueno Capitán las probabilidades de sobrevivir pueden ser menores - afirmo el Almirante

- A decir verdad, a pesar de que somos semejantes no somos iguales, mi raza fue protocultivada por medio de la ingeniera genética con el único propósito de pelear, mi pueblo fue como un juguete para nuestros creadores - el rostro de Excedore de pronto se cubrió de rabia - los juguetes destructores de los maestros de la robotecnia - todos ahí pudimos sentir como el semblante de los únicos Zentraedi en esa junta se entristecía, yo misma sentía un enojo inexplicable por saber que existía una raza que creaba seres vivos a su antojo para poder cumplir con sus propósitos.

La junta fue levantada por el Almirante y se nos pidió seguir monitoreando los focos rebeldes en todas las ciudades, me puse de pie y me dirigí a la salida, pero antes de poder irme Rick me tomo por el brazo y me pidió unos minutos para poder charlar. Fuimos a uno de los miradores del Sdf-1 y me pregunte que discutiríamos, nuestra relación o el panorama futuro de la Tierra

- Juguetes destructores - comento Rick visiblemente afectado - Así es como los llamo Excedore - programados genéticamente para pelear, que tristeza

- Si me preguntas, se parecen a nosotros - me atreví a decir, sabiendo que eso lo molestaría mucho

- ¿Que dices?

- ¿No estamos siempre peleando? - dije refiriéndome más a nosotros que al panorama de la Tierra

- Vamos Lisa, no seas injusta - me reprocho

- No pretendía serlo - dije clara - simplemente esa es la verdad - escuche un gruñido de su parte, sabia que yo me refería a las constantes peleas que el y yo siempre protagonizábamos - Por algo estamos como estamos - dije ya un tanto molesta

- ¡Lisa, Rick!¡al fin los encuentro! - Claudia entro al mirador casi corriendo -

- ¿pasa algo malo?

- Naves Zentraedi atacaron nueva Detroit -

- ¿Cuando? - pregunto Rick bastante exaltado

- Su señal de transmisión se perdió hace diez minutos y sus líneas telefónicas fueron cortadas, una de nuestras naves descubrió el combate - Lo vi apretar sus puños y correr hacia el hangar

- ¡Rick no fue tu culpa!¡detente! - intente llamarlo, pero el ya se había ido, y yo estaba segura que en Nueva Detroit estaba algo mas que lo preocupaba.

Claudia y yo nos dirigimos al puente de comando y nos encontramos al Almirante Gloval y a Excedore discutiendo

- No importa cuantos años los Zentraedi convivan con los humanos ¡jamás dejaran de amar la guerra! -

- Si pero mucha de tu gente a descubierto un nuevo modo de vida aquí en la Tierra Excedore, no tienes que juzgarlos con tanta severidad - replico el Almirante

- El Almirante tiene razón muchos adoptaron la paz desde el principio y la mayoría aun lo hace - aclaro Claudia

- Se que hay muchos que quieren la paz, pero aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme por todos aquellos que aun quieren luchar, me comprende ¿verdad Almirante? - finalizo Excedore

- Lo se Excedore y por eso lucho todos los días para hacer que tanto tu raza como la mía entiendan que la lucha no es la solución - Esa fue la primera vez que yo vi al hombre idealista que el Coronel Emerson me había descrito meses atrás en Monumento, era cierto, el Almirante Gloval soñaba casi con una utopia pero ¿acaso era algo malo? a mi parecer no lo era, si mas personas con poder hubieran pensado como el, la historia hubiera sido diferente.

Los reportes de Detroit fueron desalentadores, Kyron había acabado con casi la totalidad de la ciudad, había robado la cámara de protocultura y miles de Zentraedi micronizados desaparecieron seguramente para volver a su tamaño natural y regresar a la lucha.

* * *

.

.

.

Después del ataque a Detroit se diseño un centro de comando móvil para coordinar escuadrones Varitech de forma mas rápida, en el estaban asignados controladores aéreos y yo estaba al mando, llevaba ya casi dos semanas asignada al puente móvil y la buena mancuerna que yo hacia con Rick había regresado. A pesar que nuestra situación personal se había replegado un poco después de la misión con Bretaii, seguíamos intentando rescatarla sin perjudicar nuestro deber militar.

- El proyectil enemigo sigue su ruta, impacto en veintidós segundos - calcule en mi pantalla - Siguen detrás Rick -

- El proyectil activo los protocohetes ¡date prisa Rick! - observe la maniobra evasiva, y logro evitar el impacto, pero segundos después confirmamos que el misil giro también y cambio su curso, un momento después el escuadrón Skull logro acabar con todos los cohetes, aterrizaron en la planta rebelde y se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie dentro

- Revisaremos el crucero - me informo Rick - ¿Quieres bajar a revisar? - aterrizamos el puente móvil y me uní al grupo de Rick para revisar el interior, me coloco sobre uno de los hombros del guardián y entramos

- Ten cuidado, puede ser una trampa -

- Parece que salieron de prisa - comento Rick - de otro modo no hubieran dejado semejante arsenal

- Bien analizaremos todas las armas - mi modulo móvil empezó a vibrar - Aquí control de Tierra

- Capitana Hayes acabamos de recibir información sobre un posible nuevo ataque de Kyron

- Gracias, vigílenlo bien y manténganos informados, cambio y fuera -

- Los números de serie indican que son armas de Kyron -

- Eso pensé Rick, hay que tener cuidado, quizá el no ande tan lejos

- No te preocupes, estaremos atentos, tenemos una Capitana que cuidar -

Luego de asegurar todo el arsenal regrese al puente de control debido a una nueva misión que el Almirante Gloval nos había asignado, ajuste mi diadema y en la pantalla central apareció Claudia

- ¿Como andas gitana? - dijo en tono juguetón

- Ahí voy – respondí

- El Almirante Gloval tiene una nueva misión para ustedes, hace un par de horas Kyron capturo a Minmey y a Lynn Kyle, y desea que tu grupo y el del Capitán Hunter coordinen el rescate

- ¿Por que siempre mandan al escuadrón de Rick a las misiones mas peligrosas? - reproche

- Por que es el mejor y combinado con tu dirección hacen lo imposible posible, mucha suerte - respire profundamente y me prepare para darle la noticia a Rick, estaba segura que no la tomaría nada bien - Teniente Locker, comuníqueme con el Capitán Hunter

- Capitán Hunter, aquí la Capitana Hayes

- Que gusto escucharte de nuevo Lisa -

- Escucha, hemos recibido nuevas ordenes para ir en busca de Kyron, ha capturado a dos civiles y exige rescate para poder liberarlos - lo escuche soltar un gruñido de fastidio

- Ese Zentraedi ¿no se cansa?¿a quienes tiene?

- Debes tomarlo con calma - dije tratando de ser lo mas sutil posible - Tiene a Minmey y a Kyle

- ¡¿Que? - grito del otro lado - ¿Pero, como es posible?¿Cuando fue?¿Donde?

- No tenemos muchos detalles, pero ya tengo las coordinadas de donde se rastreo la última comunicación con ellos

- Vaya, parece que volveré a ser el caballero andante de Minmey - dijo en tono triunfante y eso a mi me saco de mis casillas

- Rick en este tipo de misiones no hay cabida para actos heroicos - le reproche

- ¿Por que estas tan molesta? -

- ¡Concéntrate en la misión! - grite - ¡Eso es todo! - cerré la comunicación de un golpe en la consola haciendo que todos los oficiales dentro del centro del comando me miraran con terror, odiaba admitirlo pero me moría de celos cada que el reaccionaba como mariposa ante la sola mención de Minmey.

Aterrizamos en una de las pistas de Ciudad Cometra, la misión estaba lista y coordinada, el escuadrón de Rick saldría por la noche para trata de pasar desapercibidos y a pesar de que trate por todos los medios evitar ir a verlo antes de despegar, no lo logre, estaba preocupada por el y esperaba poder decirle que si algo le pasaba yo sufriría mucho.

- Por favor Rick debes tener cuidado - dije mientras el subía la escalera para entrar a su VT - Kyron no cede ante nada, ya lo sabes

- Mira Lisa, agradezco que te preocupes pero ya planeamos la operación, nada saldrá mal - en ese momento me dolió verlo tan indiferente a mi preocupación, me dolió que no valorara los pocos o muchos momentos que el y yo habíamos compartido y que nos convertía en algo mas que simples colegas de trabajo, apreté mis puños y sentí frustración por no sentirme importante para el

- ¿Es que no ves que eres importante para mi? - dije desesperada, entonces el de un salto regreso hasta donde yo estaba

- Tu misma me dijiste que aun hay cosas en nosotros que no podemos controlar ni compartir, impulsos que son producidos por nuestros fantasmas - sentí mis ojos arder en cuanto lo escuche repetir mis mismas palabras - Perdóname, quisiera decirte que ya no siento nada por ella pero no es así, es cierto que toda la guerra nos ha separado y me ha hecho darme cuenta que somos de mundos diferentes y que jamás podremos estar juntos - dio un paso hacia adelante y trato de tomar mi mano, pero yo la retire - Lo que hay entre nosotros es extraño e indefinible y me gusta - guardo silencio y busco mi mirada - pero en momentos como este mi fantasma sale y hace que Minmey sea la prioridad

- Entiendo - dije llena de resignación - Solo te pido que te cuides, no quiero que tus emociones te traicionen

- ¿Crees que pondré en peligro a todos mis hombres solo por mis sentimientos? - grito - ¡¿es que no me he ganado ni un poco tu confianza? -

- No estoy diciendo eso - me defendí - solo estoy diciendo que con sentimientos como los que tienes por ella uno se vuelve más vulnerable y se pueden hacer tonterías

- ¿Lo dices por lo que tu hiciste en la base Sarah? - su reproche me cayo como balde de agua fría, oculte por todos mis medios las lagrimas que deseaban salir de mis ojos y di dos pasos hacia atrás

- Regresare Lisa - subió a su VT - aunque no lo creas - Lo vi despegar junto con el resto de su escuadrón, di la orden para iniciar la operación estrella y pedí al cielo que el regresara con bien.

Regrese al puesto de control y escuche los reportes de los tenientes conforme avanzaba la misión, la primera etapa consistiría en crear un señuelo para Kyron y apenas cayeran atacarían, me costo mucho trabajo conservar la calma durante todo el ataque, en mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Rick, ambos teníamos fantasmas que tendríamos que vencer para poder estar juntos, el problema radicaba en que yo no estaba tan segura de que Rick deseara deshacerse de su fantasma.

- Capitana Hayes el escuadrón Skull ha hecho contacto con el enemigo - informo el Locker

- Escuadrón Skull aquí torre central, el enemigo cayo en la trampa, tienen área libre -

- Entendido Capitana Hayes

- Han penetrado a la zona cero - escuche decir - El Capitán Hunter reporta contacto visual con los prisioneros, los esta sacando del perímetro de peligro, la misión Estrella ha resultado exitosa - en ese momento no tenia idea por que sentía tanta congoja de que Rick hubiera rescatado a Minmey, ahora lo entiendo, dentro de mi yo sabia que el necesitaba solo de una oportunidad para volver a caer en los sentimientos que ella le producía, y lamentablemente para mi, esa oportunidad se dio esa noche cuando regresaban de la misión.

- Capitana Hayes me informa el Skull cinco que trae consigo al señor Kyle que desea hablar con usted apenas aterricen - levante mi mirada llena de fastidio, respire un par de veces y baje a la pista, tenia el presentimiento que la platica con Kyle no seria nada diplomática y no me equivoque, apenas lo vi bajar del VT camino directo hasta mi con la mirada llena de enojo

- Su líder de escuadrón entro destrozando todo sin tener cuidado de nuestra seguridad - grito desesperado - ¡Ese maniático por poco nos mata! - volvió a gritar mientras me apuntaba con el dedo  
- Escúcheme bien, hicimos esta misión lo mejor posible - lo encare - si tiene alguna queja sobre la conducta del Capitán entonces levante un reporte

- ¡¿un reporte? - hablo desesperado - eso es absurdo me encargare de el personalmente - volví a cerrar los puños dispuesta a encargarme de el, cuando Minmey se coloco delante de mi protegiéndome y lo enfrento

- Debería darte vergüenza comportarte de esta forma, ¿no te das cuenta que ellos arriesgaron su vida por nosotros? - Rick apareció detrás de Kyle quitándose su casco

- Lo hice por ti Minmey, ciertamente no fue por Kyle - la vi girar su rostro hasta el y caminar hasta donde el estaba, baje mi mirada llena de enojo y escuche como ella corría hasta el para poder abrazarlo, cuando me decidí a levantar la vista, ellos ya se estaban besando, mi corazón punzo fuertemente, mi piel se puso tan fría y mis ojos se nublaron tanto que pensé que terminaría por romper en llanto ahí mismo.

Pero no, yo era una mujer orgullosa y no dejaría que mis sentimientos por el me dejaran mal parada, si a el no le importaba lo que habíamos tenido, a mi tampoco. El Teniente Locker llego hasta donde nosotros estábamos y me informo que el enfrentamiento con Kyle seguía y que ya habíamos perdido al menos media docena de pilotos. Regrese mi atención a la pareja que tenia en frente de mi - Llamen al Almirante Gloval de inmediato e infórmele que enviare al grupo de Capitán Hunter tras ellos -

Hice un carraspeo para intentar llamar la atención de el, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en Minmey - Lamento interrumpirlo Capitán Hunter, pero el enfrentamiento con Kyron sigue y necesito que vaya a dar apoyo

- ¿Estas loca? casi no sobrevivo la primera vez y aun así quieres que vaya de nuevo ¿donde quedo tu preocupación? - apreté mis labios y desee jamás haberme involucrado con el

- ¿Estas desobedeciendo? - el arrojo su casco a mis pies de forma violenta y me grito como pocas veces lo hizo en toda su vida - ¡Claro que la desobedezco! si estas tan ansiosa de mandar refuerzos ¿por que no vas tu? - nunca me decepciono tanto Rick como en ese momento, lo desconocí, era otra persona. El Rick Hunter que yo amaba no habría dicho eso y jamás se hubiera desentendido de sus obligaciones como militar, sentí mis ojos arder de nuevo y me agache para tomar el casco

- Eres un imbecil - le grite - Si tu no puedes con tu deber yo lo haré por ti Capitán Hunter - abrió sus ojos de forma sorprendida y me arrebato el casco de la misma forma violenta con que lo había tirado

- ¡Olvídalo!¡jamás podrías hacerlo! -

- ¿Por que lo tomas así? - le reproche

- Ya no digas nada, es mi obligación ¿no? - regreso su atención a Minmey - Tendremos que despediros otra vez - dijo lleno de enojo hacia mi, me miraba con desprecio casi como si yo fuera un ser indeseable para el, distaba tanto del hombre que me había entregado besos y caricias meses atrás.

- Te estaré esperando - la escuche decir mientras le hacia una venia que el le respondió casi de forma inmediata

Una parte de mi corazón se quebró en ese momento, mi coraza protectora salio a la luz y me cuestiono sobre si en verdad valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo por estar a lado de el, y entonces la idea de quedarme con mi propio fantasma no me pareció tan incorrecta, después de todo ese fantasma era lo único que me había dado todo sin esperar nada a cambio.

* * *

.

.

.

Evite a Rick a toda costa luego de nuestro enfrentamiento en la pista de aterrizaje, trate por todos los medios no dejar que su decisión por estar con Minmey me hiriera, pero a decir verdad, la tarea era bastante difícil. Una tarde durante un receso decidí alejarme de la gente e irme a sentar en la sala de oficiales, la reina de Hielo me decía que debía protegerme a toda costa.

- Ahí estas - escuche la voz de Claudia a lado mío - sabia que te encontraría aquí

- Dime ¿que te hizo Rick esta vez? - pregunto directamente

- Claudia por favor, no quiero hablar del tema

- Con que no estas de humor para hablar ¿eh? - gire mi rostro hacia otro lado - te conozco tan bien que se que eres una terca y prefieres guardarte tus problemas, pero te he visto realmente quebrada y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder - dijo con voz llena de preocupación - tienes que hablar de lo que te duele

- ¿Que te hace pensar que estoy triste? - dije con tono indiferente, ella bufo y me miro directamente a los ojos

- Llámalo intuición si quieres - saco de su bolsa un pequeño paquete - ahora te entrego el mejor remedio para las heridas - te caliente - espero a que yo dijera algo pero continúe callada - vamos Lisa a mi no me puedes engañar, se que algo sucedió con el Capitán Hunter ya no hablas con el y lo evitas a toda costa

- ¿Tanto se me nota? - dije sorprendida

- Solo si lo ve alguien que ha sufrido por lo mismo - se puso de pie - solo deja de perder el tiempo ya va siendo tiempo de que le digas lo que sientes

- ¿Que se supone que debo decirle? - pregunte irónica

- Que lo amas ¡boba! -

Tome la pequeña cajita entre mis manos - Si tan solo pudiera - me dije a mi misma. Mire el reloj de pared y camine de regreso al centro de comando, tenia que recibir los reportes de los escuadrones, de camino le pedí a uno de los técnicos de pista que le dijera a Rick que me viera en la central, tenia que ser madura y tratar de resolver nuestras diferencias, no quería perderlo, y quizá el consejo de Claudia no era tan descabellado, ¿como podía el tomar una decisión sobre con quien estar si yo nunca le había dicho que lo amaba? me había obsesionado con no dejarme distraer por relaciones sentimentales que siempre estuve repitiéndole que lo que teníamos era una relación casual que podría avanzar o no.

- Hola Rick - dije cuando lo vi entrar  
- Aquí tiene mi reporte completo Capitán - dijo mientras me extendía las hojas - con un atento saludo al pie de pagina - seguido de eso arrojo el reporte en la consola - ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Rick ¿que sucede contigo?¿sigues enojado por lo sucedido hace unas semanas en la base Cometra? -

- Tengo prisa y ni quiero quitarte tu tiempo -

- Solo quiero platicar contigo

- Vengo de patrullar toda la noche, y al aterrizar un técnico va y me recuerda que tengo que presentarme contigo ¿crees que desconozco los procedimientos militares? de nuevo te repito que yo se cuales con mis deberes -

- Si me dieras la oportunidad de explicarte - seguía intentando mantener la calma, ya no quería pelear

- Y recordando lo de Cometra, hay algo que quiero que te quede claro mi vida personal es eso PERSONAL y con quien yo decida estar es mi asunto - baje mi mirada cristalina - Tu también me lo dejaste claro en la nave de Bretaii, borrar a Karl de tu vida no es posible, bueno pues funciona de la misma manera con Minmey

- ¡Yo jamás quise decir que no quisiera olvidar a Karl! si eso fue lo que entendiste esta mal!

- Eso ya no me importa - sus ojos eran duros, y me lastimaban mucho

- Entiendo - dije con mi voz un tanto quebrada

- Ambos pusimos las reglas y condiciones de la "relación" que tuvimos – me grito encolerizado – claramente me dijiste que no tendrías tiempo para una relación, pues bien entonces yo puedo salir con quien me de la gana ¿no? – respire y apreté mis manos

- Tienes toda la libertad – masculle – puedes salir con quien desees

- Bien – dijo decidido y giro su rostro para ver a Vanessa – ¿Vanessa te gustaría salir a desayunar conmigo? – abrí mis ojos fuertemente y apreté mis puños tanto como pude, poco me falto para aventarle la engrapadora en la cara

- Te…teniente de que habla – balbuceo ella – Estoy en servicio y además la Capitana

- Ella esta de acuerdo – sonrío de forma arrogante y ese fue el acabose

- ¡Imbécil! – tome los papeles de su reporte y me salí del puente dándole un empujón en su hombro, encolerizada y sacando humo por la boca. Detrás de mi escuche a Vanessa llamarme mientras Rick seguía diciéndole que aceptara salir con ella.

Entre a mi oficina hecha una bestia, arroje los papeles al escritorio y tuve deseos de estrangular al piloto Rick Hunter - Y pensar que pensaba disculparme con el - gruñí - ¡Prefiero disculparme con Kyron! - grite, luego de mi rabieta terminé sentándome en mi sofá tratando de calmar el enojo.

* * *

.

.

.

Luego de estar en mi casa dando vueltas por todos lados, decidí salir a caminar un rato, el cielo se veía nublado, pero francamente no me importaba si me mojaba, antes de salir regrese mis pasos y tomé algo que metí en mi bolsa. Primero caminé por los alrededores del barrio militar y sin siquiera haberlo razonado mucho me encontré en frente a la casa de Rick, la lluvia ya se había desatado y estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, di un par de pasos hacia adelante pero me detuve de nuevo al verlo caminar por su ventana - No tiene caso - me dije a mi misma

- ¿No piensas llamar? - respingue cuando ví a Claudia a mi lado cubriéndome con su paraguas  
- ¿Para que? - dije llena de apatía

Claudia me sonrío moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa, me coloco su paraguas entre mis manos y salió corriendo

- Estaré en mi casa - grito mientras se iba. Me quede unos minutos más ahí, pero después de recordar la forma en que se había comportado conmigo en el puente de mando, sentí el enojo de nuevo, me di la media vuelta y caminé hacia la casa de Claudia.

Cuando llegue, ya me esperaba con una toalla para secarme, estaba empapada

- Prepare un delicioso te caliente, te calentara - Claudia se acerco a la sala con una charola entre las manos, pero la verdad era que en ese momento y con ese corazón el té no se me antojaba en lo mas mínimo

- Claudia espero no ser una invitada demasiado exigente - dije mientras terminaba de secar m rostro - pero, ¿no tienes algo un poco mas fuerte? - ella me vio con cara de sorpresa, quizá era raro ver a la metódica y cuadrada Capitán Hayes pedir por algo mas - Una botella de vino por ejemplo  
- Seguro - dijo sonriéndome  
- Pues aquí te espero -  
- Tinto ¿esta bien?  
- Claro - destapo la botella de vino, sirvió dos copas y me entrego una.

Tome la copa entre las manos y la observe detenidamente, tenia años que yo no probaba una gota de alcohol, quizá desde la promoción de Rick no había tomado nada, así que en ese momento dejar que la bebida me quitara un poco el mal animo parecía la mejor solución. Di un profundo respiro y bebí la copa completa de un solo trago sintiendo la mirada de mi mejor amiga viéndome fijamente. Al terminarla sentí como m garganta se quemaba un poco y mis mejillas se sentían mas cálidas

- Dime y como cuanto tardara en sanar la herida - dije mientras le extendía la copa para que la rellenara de nuevo  
- Así que te darás por vencida  
- Esta mañana cuando me entrego su reporte pensaba disculparme, pero de pronto empezó atacarme sin ningún motivo aparente  
- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?  
- Que su vida privada era asunto suyo y que yo debía mantenerme al margen - respire y bebí otro poco - Me reclamo que yo no pudiera borrar de mi vida el recuerdo de Karl, por que según el yo le dije eso en la nave de Bretaii  
- ¿Y fue así?  
- ¡No! - me defendí - Esa tarde también intente hablar con el y tampoco me dejo, se molesto por haber encontrado un retrato mío y de Karl en mi barraca  
- ¿Y no crees que tenga un poco de razón por haberse molestado? -  
- Francamente no - volví a repetir - No puedo borrar el poco pasado que me queda, Karl es fue una persona muy querida para mi y no pienso borrarlo solo para que el este tranquilo -  
- Bueno pues entonces no deberías enojarte cuando el haga lo mismo con Minmey  
- ¡No puedo creer que te estés poniendo de su lado! - dije indignada - ¡Karl esta muerto!  
- Pero representa lo mismo para ti, que Minmey para Rick - afirmo - son sus primeros amores y no quieren dejarlos ir, están aferrados hacer que funcionen  
- Pues yo no puedo hacer mucho por la relación si el corre a los brazos de Minmey cada que aparece -  
- ¿Como pretendes que Rick tome una decisión, y tome valor para hacer las cosas mas claras entre ustedes si no le has dicho lo mucho que lo quieres?  
- A estas alturas no creo que le importe, lo que tuvimos fue una simple aventura  
- No puedes afirmar eso  
- Casi podría jurarlo - conteste convencida - lo conozco  
- Hasta que lo escuches de su boca podrás decir que así es  
- Yo ya no creo que haya mucho remedio  
- No seas negativa - me reprendió - Al menos este hombre que amas esta con vida - dijo con una voz llena de melancolía - Se que tu mejor que nadie conoce el sentimiento de haber perdido al hombre que amas, pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad delante de ti, no deberías desperdiciarla  
- No lo hago - dije calmada - Si mi historia con el fuera como la tuya y Roy y que compaginaron desde el principio me sentiría con mas oportunidad, pero Rick y yo no tenemos remedio, somos como perros y gatos...tal parece que no podemos convivir sin tener una pelea de por medio  
- Y a ti, ¿quien te dijo que Roy y yo nos entendimos desde el principio?  
- Yo los vi en la base Wyoming - ella soltó una risa  
- Lisa, mi historia con Roy empezó mucho antes de llegar a esa base - levante mis cejas sorprendida - Y antes de eso nos la pasábamos peleando, no nos tolerábamos ni un poco ¿Quieres reírte un poco escuchando la historia?  
- Nada me caería mejor -  
- Yo conocí a Roy durante la guerra, cuando apenas era una recluta asignada a la base Sur del país, recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que lo vi. El estaba parado en medio de la pista mientras el pelotón en el que yo iba hacia su primera ronda, a primera vista me pareció el hombre mas engreído. Todo el tiempo trataba de conquistarme, me hablaba en turnos, me enviaba regalos y no se cansaba de invitarme a salir.  
- Típico de Roy - dije sonriendo  
- Hasta que una vez acepte salir con el y te puedo decir que fue la peor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida, ya llevaba mas de una hora esperándolo, cuando al fin lo vi llegar en su jeep acompañado con otras tres chicas ¿puedes creerlo? por supuesto que me negué a salir con el, y así como rechace subirme al vehículo, el se dio la vuelta como si no hubiera pasado nada, me sentí fatal. Nuestras peleas continuaron y aunque se que ambos nos sentíamos muy atraídos uno por el otro jamás nos decidimos hablarlo, entonces el se fue a la guerra y no volví a saber de el en mas de un año, hasta que fui trasladada a la base Wyoming.  
- Y yo que pensé que ahí lo habías conocido - dije llena de sorpresa  
- Te cuento todo esto para que sepas que abrirse paso en una relación no es fácil  
- Pero al final terminaron juntos - Claudia hizo un gesto de frustración al ver el grado de mi terquedad  
- Si, pero no fue por arte de magia, ambos tuvimos que hacer muchos ajustes en nuestras vidas para lograr estar juntos, yo misma tuve que dejar mi orgullo, una vez lo busque ya estando en la base Wyoming, el estaba en el hangar viendo los primeros prototipos Varitech, fue ahí donde el me dijo que seria el piloto de prueba. Recuerdo que la noche previa al primer vuelo de prueba me llamo a mi barraca, tu ya habías llegado y acababan de darte los primeros turnos completos, estabas tan cansada que ni siquiera te despertarse cuando el teléfono sonó.  
- ¿Y que paso?  
- Salí a verlo en medio de la lluvia, y esa fue la primera vez en que ambos fuimos totalmente sinceros, desde esa noche nuestra relación inicio, tu lo conociste unos meses después en nuestra barraca - solté una carcajada en cuanto recordé el primer encuentro con Roy  
- Pero como dije, tu historia con el termino bien - Claudia dio un suspiro,  
- Solo te puedo decir que no dejes de ser sincera contigo y con Rick, créeme que se puede desperdiciar mucho tiempo en indecisiones - baje mi mirada confundida, y unos minutos después el teléfono sonó  
- ¿Quien podrá ser a esta hora? - Claudia se puso de pie para atender, no ponía mucha atención a su conversación hasta que la escuche decir un "claro que si Capitán, aquí esta, puede pasar por ella" – salté como resorte  
- ¡¿por que le dijiste que estaba aquí? -  
- Llamo de aquí en frente - arrugue mi frente molesta - Y como yo me quiero tomar una copa con este caballero - dijo tomando el retrato de Roy - necesito que te vayas  
- Pero...pero - balbucee nerviosa - ¿Que le diré?  
- ¿Que le dirás? - respondió divertida Claudia - Si no lo sabes entonces desperdiciamos toda la noche en esta platica - el sonido del timbre retumbó en toda la habitación, sentí unos fuertes nervios invadir mi estomago y los gritos de Rick del otro lado no ayudaban nada  
- Llego tu príncipe encantado - me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie - ¡Ya vamos! - grito Claudia, luego tomo la caja de te y me la dio - Tu decides como quieres tomar el te - dijo juguetona.

Entonces tome mi chaqueta y me dirigí hacia la puerta, respire un par de veces y abrí, ahí estaba Rick con una sombrilla en mano y dándome una enorme sonrisa con solo verme.

- Hola - dije tímidamente  
- Hola - me respondió mientras lo veía observarme detenidamente, no se si por ver mi cabello aun húmedo o por ver el color carmín de mis mejillas provocado por el vino - Quería platicar contigo ¿puedes? - asentí y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un largo rato, yo repasaba la conversación con Claudia una y otra vez, mientras que el me miraba fugazmente cada tanto. - Ahhh...estaba pensando que tal vez tengas mucho frio - me gire para verlo y le negué suavemente

- Yo no y ¿tu? -  
- No, pero pensé que quizá seria mas cómodo para ti si tomáramos un taxi  
- No estoy bien, me gusta caminar - llegamos a la intersección que dividía el camino para mi casa y la suya -  
- Mi casa esta cerca - dijo mirándome a los ojos - aunque no tengo nada que ofrecerte  
- No te preocupes, aquí traigo lo necesario  
- Eres maravillosa - me dijo mientras sin esperarlo siquiera tomaba mi mano

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me permitió pasar primero, caminé hasta la pequeña sala y me senté en el sofá, en cuanto él cerro la puerta regreso hasta donde yo estaba y se sentó demasiado cerca de mi, mire mis manos de forma nerviosa y di un pequeño salto cuando lo sentí tomar una de ellas – Perdóname – dijo al fin – Me porté como un patán – apreté su mano y encogí mis hombros  
- Se que a veces yo también soy una persona bastante difícil de tratar – lo sentí acercarse de nuevo hasta mi pero ahora para poder tomar mi rostro con una de sus manos - Hay cosas que quiero decirte - me dijo atrayéndome por la cintura – Pero no se como hacerlo – me beso fugazmente y posó su frente sobre la mía – Yo solo se que cuando estás conmigo me siento en paz – acaricio mi cabello y me sonrió de una manera tan franca que me hizo sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas – Me importas Lisa y mucho – entonces atrapó mi boca entre sus labios y poco a poco lo sentí como iba aprisionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo – Ayúdame a dejar mis dudas – me separé de su boca para poder verlo con mayor detenimiento  
- Tu también me importas mucho – dije llena de miedo – no tienes idea cuanto

Lo vi sonreír nuevamente, después me rodeo de nuevo entre sus brazos y dejé que el me besara con la misma necesidad que yo tenía de el - ¿no beberemos té? – pregunté divertida  
- Lo beberemos luego - y así una vez mas, mientras el me besaba, decidí dejar mis temores y fantasmas a un lado para poder disfrutar del hombre que me ofrecía en ese momento una oportunidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Regreseeeee, tarde, pero regrese :)

Me costó trabajo, pero aquí esta lo que le sigue :P, soy lenta, pero no lo dejo :) gracias por seguir leyendo, y como siempre saben que esucho o más bien "leo" sus sugerencias, quejas etc. Nos vemos a la próxima

Les Quiere  
Renee


	22. El dolor es inevitable

.

.

.

* * *

Volví a probar el aderezo de mostaza, agregue un poco mas de miel y cuando estuve satisfecha con el sabor lo puse a los emparedados que estaba preparando para el picnic que tendría con Rick. Tomé una pieza y le dí una mordida, no había tenido tiempo para desayunar por estar preparando la comida, camine hacia la mesa en donde tenía el mapa que ya tenía señalado el lugar a donde él y yo iríamos; apenas podía creer lo bien que nos estábamos llevando desde nuestra reconciliación luego de mi visita a la casa de Claudia. Era cierto que el tiempo para nosotros seguía siendo poco, yo aun trabajaba bastante y Rick salía hasta tres veces de patrullaje, pero aun así ambos estábamos haciendo un esfuerzo para hacer que las cosas funcionaran y él me lo demostró la tarde anterior cuando me pidió salir con el para ir a una reserva que había encontrado en la zona sur.

Empaque todo en la pequeña canasta y luego de revisar una vez más mi aspecto en frente del espejo salí de mi casa en dirección al café Seciele, que era donde nos encontraríamos. Llegue con veinte minutos de anticipación, pedí un café y me senté en una de las mesas redondas para esperar a que Rick llegara. Me sentía bastante ansiosa, como si se tratara de mi primera cita, y hasta cierto punto así era, hasta la fecha Rick y yo no habíamos tenido una salida formal, así que la oportunidad de alejarnos de todo por unas horas para estar solos el y yo me emocionaba bastante.

Me di cuenta que ya era tarde cuando termine de beber la taza de café, verifique la hora en mi reloj y descubrí que tenía más de una hora retrasado - Que raro, Rick no es de los que llegan tarde - me dije en voz alta mientras pasaba mi mirada por los alrededores para ver si lo veía. El mesero del lugar se acerco para recoger mi taza vacía y aproveche para pedirle una mas.

Unos minutos después empecé con la segunda taza de café, sonreí melancólicamente y me pregunte si el estaría bien, dos horas ya era demasiado retraso, observe de nuevo mi reloj y comencé a sentirme nerviosa ¿y si le había pasado algo? calme mis nervios bebí de nuevo el café y me convencí a mi misma de que seguramente algo se le había atravesado. Respiré profundamente y vi el borde de mi álbum salir por una de las esquinas de mi bolsa; al fin me había decidido a enseñárselo, lo tomé y recorrí de nuevo cada una de sus páginas...me daba gusto comprobar que ver las fotografías ya no me generaba tristeza ni dolor, todo lo contrario, lo que yo sentía al ver esas imágenes era cierta felicidad por al menos contar con esos recuerdos de mi vida pasada - Ya podré agregar nuevas fotos - dije con tono soñador al imaginar imágenes de Rick y yo - Quizá pueda tomar una foto al rato –

Señorita ¿Quiere otro café? - respingue cuando escuché la voz del mesero, ya me había tomado otra taza

- Si, muchas gracias - miré de nuevo mi reloj pasaban de las tres de la tarde

Rick tendría que haber llegado hace mas de cinco horas, me levanté de la mesa y fui hasta la caseta telefónica, marque el número de su casa pero no parecía estar ahí - ¿Donde estará? - me pregunté mientras colgaba el teléfono - El no me dejaría plantada así por que si, algo debe haber sucedido - pensé para mis adentros. Regresé a la mesa, y me puse a pensar que le habría sucedido - No esta en casa y se que no esta en la base, de haber una alerta ya sabría algo en este momento - cerré mis ojos cansada de esperar y escuché a unos metros de ahí un rechinido de llantas seguido por unos insultos, un automovilista casi había atropellado a un civil - ¡¿Y si esta herido? - me asuste genuinamente, pero antes de entrar en pánico logre tranquilizarme y me arme de valor para llamar a la central de comando sabiendo que si alguna de las chicas me contestaba me preguntaría por que no estaba con Rick, media base sabía de nuestra cita ya que el me la había pedido por la red táctica en canal abierto.

La línea del otro lado se abrió y gracias al cielo me contesto el regordete Teniente Mitchell - Escuche Mitchell, soy la Capitán Hayes - traté de hablar lo mas oficial posible, pero apenas terminé de hablar las voces en el fondo empezaron a mezclarse unas con otras diciendo barbaridad y media, no tenía que prestar demasiada atención como para saber que las chicas del puente discutían sobre el por que yo no estaba con Rick si se suponía que estaríamos en una cita y aunque trate de controlar mi enojo terminé azotando el teléfono en la cabina por demás molesta - Bola de chismosas - dije indignada mientras regresaba a la mesa, probé el café pero ya estaba frío.

Guardé el álbum de nuevo en mi bolsa y respiré resignada - En verdad creí que esta vez podría funcionar - mire la calle en frente de mi, todo ya estaba cerrado, ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde - Seguramente se arrepintió de venir, de lo contrario ya estaría aquí

- Señorita ya estamos por cerrar - el mesero se acercó y retiro la taza de café al tiempo que yo sacaba dinero para pagar las tazas de café, pero el se negó a cobrarlas, me dirigió una sonrisa compasiva y eso me hizo sentir mucho más ridícula - Puede quedarse aquí - me dijo antes de irse.

De nuevo mire el reloj, el día ya se había pasado por completo - bueno le daré diez minutos más - empecé a jugar con una de las servilletas y unos minutos después unos agudos ladridos me hicieron bajar mi vista, un pequeño perrito estaba debajo de la mesa ladrándome como si quisiera llamar mi atención. Acerque mi mano cuidadosamente y deje que me olfateara, luego de que lo viera mover su cola y pararse en sus patas traseras lo tome con cuidado y lo senté en mi regazo - ¿estas perdido? - le pregunte mientras le acariciaba la cabeza - Tienes hambre ¿verdad? - casi como si me hubiera entendido me movió la cola vigorosamente mientras yo abría la canasta y sacaba una de las galletas que yo misma había horneado, apenas la acerque a su hocico este comenzó a darle mordidas hasta acabársela por completo - Al menos alguien aprecia lo que prepare - me dije para darme un poco de ánimos - estaba por darle la segunda galleta cuando su dueña apareció del otro lado de la calle y el pequeño Jake que es como lo llamaba salió corriendo en su dirección, y ese detalle aunque en realidad era insignificante me hizo sentir tan sola, como si la vida me estuviera recordando en cada oportunidad que yo estaba destinada a estar en ese estado.

No deje salir las lágrimas que trataban por todos los medios abandonar de mis ojos, cerré la canasta y me prepare para irme a casa - ¡Hey, Lisa! - di un respingo cuando reconocí la voz - ¡Soy yo, Rick! - a lo lejos pude verlo correr en mi dirección - Si vino, gracias a Dios que esta bien - me dije llena de tranquilidad

- Vaya, ya era hora - dije tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo en mis palabras

Se recargo sobre la mesa mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración - No sabía si aun estarías aquí, tuve unos problemas personales urgentes que debía atender

- Ya es demasiado tarde para un día de campo - le respondí mientras tomaba mis cosas y me levantaba de la mesa - Estuve cocinando desde temprano  
- Lo siento mucho Lisa - ignore su rostro lleno de pena  
- Debiste llamarte Rick, llevo horas esperando  
- Trate de llamarte muy temprano más de una vez - me coloque en frente de el y le sonreí

Ya estas aquí - dije mientras le tomaba uno de los brazos y me colgaba de el - al menos vayamos a caminar ¿quieres? - me sonrió ampliamente y afirmó con su cabeza

El viento frío que empezaba a dejar atrás el otoño hacía que mi cuerpo comenzara a enfriarse rápidamente, trate por todos los medios no dejar que el frío me calara mas hondo, pero parecía ser que mi cuerpo no estaba diseñado para tolerar climas fríos, y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo mis hombros comenzaron a tiritar y disimularlo fue inútil ya que sentí como Rick se detenía un poco para desenrollarse su bufanda para compartirla conmigo y pasarla por mi cuello, el gesto me pareció de lo mas encantador, nunca lo había visto tener esa clase de detalles conmigo. Luego de colocar la bufanda en mis hombros se puso detrás de mi y me abrazo posesivamente y entonces lo que tenía que salir mal, simplemente salió mal. Un aroma demasiado familiar me inundó mi nariz, detuve mi andar, toque con mis manos la prenda y sentí como si en ese momento me estuvieran prendiendo fuego.

- ¿Rick que es esto? - pregunté mirándolo directamente a lo ojos sintiendo como las manos empezaban a temblarme  
- Eh, pensé que tendrías frío - respondió de forma tranquila, como si mi pregunta hubiera sido demasiado absurda.  
- Quédate con ella - dije mientras quitaba la prenda de mis hombros como si me estuviera quemando - Parece que estas arropando a la persona equivocada - solté mis palabras llenas de molestia  
- ¿De que estas hablando? -  
- ¿Crees que soy tonta? - le grite con el rostro enfurecido - Reconozco el perfume y se que es de Minmey  
- Puedo explicarlo - dijo rápidamente mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido  
- Con que ese era tu asunto personal urgente ¿no? - me di la media vuelta y empecé a caminar en dirección a mi barraca  
- Lisa espera, déjame explicarte - lo escuche correr detrás de mi, detuve mis pasos y lo mire de nuevo  
- ¿Sabes? creí que esta vez estábamos en el mismo canal, creí que al fin los dos deseábamos estar juntos, pero veo que me equivoque  
- Espera, déjame decirte como fueron las cosas -  
- No me interesa, te equivocas si crees que soy el tipo de mujer que comparte asuntos personales  
- Por favor Lisa, hablemos  
- No te molestes en llamarme, por que yo no me molestare en responder, se acabo Rick - empecé a caminar de nuevo mientras sentía como mi cuerpo de nuevo empezaba a temblar, pero ya no por el frío, sino por una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y derrota.

Justo como lo pensé al llegar a mi casa la contestadora tenía más de cinco mensajes de Rick y el teléfono volvía a sonar cada tanto, llego un momento en que el sonido me irritó tanto que terminé por desconectar el teléfono para poder encontrar un poco de silencio. Deje la comida sobre la mesa y me recargue sobre la pared - El y yo jamás tendremos remedio - me dije para tratar de buscar consuelo, me volví hacia el fregadero me enjuague el rostro y me fui hasta la habitación, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era silencio.

.

.

.

* * *

Las llamadas de Rick me persiguieron hasta mi oficina, durante días me encontré con mensajes de el, incluso en mis revisiones diarias al centro de comando lo escuchaba preguntar por mi, pero siempre me las ingeniaba para evitarlo así que luego de semanas de insistencia decidí cambiar mi turno para reducir las probabilidades de encontrarme con el y se que mi comportamiento era demasiado infantil, pero la llegada de las fiestas navideñas empezaba afectarme mucho ya que comenzaba a darme cuenta que aunque imagine en varias ocasiones pasar las fechas con Rick la realidad era que volvería a celebrar nochebuena en la soledad de mi casa.

Luego de un largo turno, tomé mi abrigo y me decidí a salir de mi oficina y al abrir la puerta me encontré nada mas y nada menos que con Claudia

- ¿Compartimos taxi? - asentí levemente mientras caminábamos en dirección hacia la salida  
- No ha pasado un solo día desde hace dos semanas que el Capitán Hunter no me hable para preguntar por ti - me mantuve callada - Dice que no le contestas en tu casa y en tu oficina, solo quiere hablar -  
- Entre el y yo ya no hay nada de que hablar - respondí secamente mientras levantaba una mano para detener un taxi.

Nos metimos en el auto, Claudia se bajaría en el cine de la ciudad y yo me seguiría hacia mi casa - Lisa todos cometemos errores -  
- ¿Con que charlatanería te convenció para que abogaras por el? - le respondí al fin ya cansada de hablar del tema, observé como Claudia levantaba sus cejas también molesta, sacaba dinero y se preparaba para bajar  
- Si el no estuviera interesado no gastaría tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en tratar de localizarte - abrió la puerta y salió - Me parece una estupidez que pudiendo estar con alguien decidas estar sola - azotó la puerta y golpeo la parte trasera del auto para indicarle al chofer que podía avanzar.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa le pedí al chofer que me bajara en una de las calles del barrio militar, pagué la tarifa y metí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Los copos de nieve me caían sobre mi cabeza, levanté el gorro detrás de mi y me cubrí, me sentía mucho más fría que de costumbre, aun recordaba la forma en que lo había dejado en el parque, era cierto que no le había dejado dar una explicación, pero ¿que podría haber dicho que justificara haberme dejado plantada para ir en busca de Minmey? eran tantas cosas las que nos separaban, la terquedad de ambos, la fuerza de mi caracter, mi recelo por no terminar de confiar plenamente en el y sobre todo su eterna debilidad y obsesión, la señorita Macross - Quizá, tienes que empezar aceptar que no es una obsesión, lo que sucede es que en verdad la ama - me dije. Y como me dolió pensar en esa probabilidad, pensar que todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, todas las noches compartimos fueron solo una distracción para el.

En algún momento me quedé parada en una de las calles, mi cabeza se había saturado demasiado por mi enredo emocional, gire mi vista a ambos lados de la calle, de lado izquierdo era el camino para llegar a casa, y del otro estaba el recorrido para llegar a casa de él. No se como, quizá fueron las palabras de Claudia "Si no estuviera interesado no gastaría tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en tratar de localizarte" el caso es que terminé con las manos apretadas dentro de los bolsillos caminando en dirección a la casa de Rick, caminaba cargada con una ligera esperanza por resolver todo, por que al fin por primera vez en muchos años yo me hiciera de una oportunidad por pasar Navidad a lado del hombre que yo amaba

Llegue a la entrada de su casa y dude durante unos minutos más, pero luego de llenarme de valor, me acerque silenciosamente hasta su puerta, y estaba por tocar el timbre, pero encontré la puerta entre abierta, me acerque más y pude escuchar voces en el interior, en cuanto identifique una de las voces sentí mi sangre fría, el corazón congelado y un deseo enorme por desaparecer de donde yo estaba.

- ¡Yo te necesito!¡Por favor deja que me quede!¡Se que quizá tu ya debes de tener tu vida, que quizá ya tengas a alguien, pero dame una oportunidad mas, quiero estar contigo! - la voz de ella sonaba llena de desesperación y silencio de Rick me estaba sofocando, no lo escuchaba decir nada, y creí, suplique por que el se alejara de ella. pero no fue así  
- Minmey…yo...-  
- Por favor, por favor Rick, démonos una oportunidad - apreté mis manos fuertemente y lleve mi mano a la altura de mi boca para tratar de callar los sollozos que querían salir de mi boca  
- Claro que puedes quedarte - dijo al fin - tu siempre serás alguien especial e importante para mi

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, y pude comprobar en ese instante al darme la vuelta para mirar por la abertura de la puerta que ese refrán es cierto. Atreverme a ver fue lo que desquebrajo mis pocas ilusiones, ahí a lo lejos podía verlo a el, envuelto en los brazos de ella, bésandola con intensidad. Fue todo lo que yo necesite para darme cuenta de mi realidad, y mi corazón se rompió ahí, al pie de esa puerta.

Me di la media vuelta y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, corrí derramando lagrimas al aire, corrí soltando sollozos que se confundían con el ruido de la calle, y hasta que me falto el aire, termine apoyándome en un poste de luz, aferrada a un objeto, sentía que si no me agarraba de algo terminaría cayendo al suelo, me abrace al frío metal y deje que mi dolor saliera sin importarme en donde estaba, sentí de nuevo ese dolor que ya era parte de mi vida, y me maldije una y otra vez, por que me había fallado a mi misma, había jurado luego de la muerte de Riber que jamás volvería a enamorarme, que jamás volvería a entregar mi corazón entero, y ahí estaba la consecuencia de mi promesa rota, yo era de nuevo una mujer sola. Fue hasta que un señor que pasaba por la acera, que me hice consciente que yo estaba en medio de la calle, llorando

- Oiga, señorita ¿se encuentra bien? -  
- ¡Nada!¡váyase!¡déjeme sola! - me quede ahí, soportando el peso de mi cuerpo, llorando por la soledad a la que estaba condenada, llorando y maldiciendo de nuevo a Rick Hunter, por haber robado mi corazón.

Como pude, y sabiendo que lo que pretendía hacer no era lo que yo necesitaba me encamine a uno de los bares cercanos a la base, tome asiento en la esquina más alejada de la barra y me pedí un trago, mis ojos rojos no pasaron desapercibidos por el cantinero, quien amablemente me extendió un pañuelo para secar mis lagrimas.

Me bebí el primer vaso de un trago, el líquido me quemó la garganta, pero eso era lo que menos me dolía, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrerme el rostro mientras una canción salía de mis labios de forma cortada y deforme a causa del llanto….I'mgladyoucamearoundtoday….I sureneed a goodcompanion….I'mlosingitbutyou'rethesame….withoutyou I move at random…..Abusingyou 'cause you're a friend…

En cada palabra que salía de mi boca, apretaba más el vaso entre mis manos, tanto, que creí terminaría quebrándolo. Deje caer mi cabeza al frente, estaba derrotada, sin esperanzas, vacía, ya no tenía razones para seguir adelante y me deje ahogar por mi dolor. Luego del cuarto trago empecé a marearme, estaba sucediendo justo lo que estaba buscando, perderme en la inconsciencia del alcohol

- Cantinero otro trago igual - dije y el hombre solo tardó unos minutos en estar de vuelta con mi pedido, tomé el vaso con mi mano dispuesta a empinármelo de nuevo, pero mi salvación llego en el momento justo  
- Ya has bebido suficiente - me encontré con los ojos azules de mi mejor amiga, pero ignore la preocupación que se reflejaba en su mirada  
- No te metas en asuntos que no soy tuyos - trate de arrebatar mi mano, pero ella no retrocedió ni un poco, me arrebató el vaso de forma brusca mientras todo mi dolor se canalizaba en enojo - ¡No necesito que me cuides!¡jamás te lo he pedido!¡no te necesito!¡no necesito a nadie! - se que mis palabras la hirieron, por que apretó su boca e hizo un intento enorme por no dejarme vez las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos  
- ¡Es mi problema cuando veo a la Capitana de mi base emborrachándose en una cantina!¡ y es más mi asunto cuando estoy viendo a mi mejor amiga dejarse morir por un amor no correspondido!¡Ahora párate y vámonos! - desvíe mi mirada, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, sentí la mano de Claudia enterrarse en mi brazo mientras me jalaba y me sacaba de aquel lugar, en el cual ya había varios oficiales observando la escena.

El aire frío de afuera hizo que la borrachera se me subiera más, apenas lo aspire sentí nauseas y de forma precipitada me encogí sobre una de las aceras para dejar salir el vómito provocado por el alcohol. Claudia se acerco a mi lado y sostuvo mi cabello mientras me daba suaves masajes sobre mi espalda.

- Quiero irme a casa…quiero olvidarme de todo…- dije con la voz quebrada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo la Lisa débil, llorando, berreando como una jovencita mientras mi amiga me veía con tristeza

- Vamos a casa, te prepararé un té para que se te bajen los tragos - negué rápidamente, me recargue sobre el barandal detrás de mi y limpie mi boca con mi saco  
- Quiero estar sola -  
- No creo que sea buena idea que estés sola - la sentí tomar mi mano mientras paraba un taxi  
- Por favor Claudia…por favor - ignoró mis palabras y nos metimos al auto, íbamos en dirección a su casa, cuando llegamos la escuche soltar una suspiro y me hizo verla directamente  
- No quiero que vayas hacer una estupidez ¿me entendiste? - asentí suavemente y se bajo, recargue mi cabeza sobre el respaldo en lo que llegábamos.

Entre a mi casa y me fui directamente a mi habitación, ni siquiera me cambie, me dormí entre los rezagos de la borrachera combinados con el llanto que el recuerdo de Rick y Minmey besándose.

.

.

.

* * *

Me despertó el agudo timbre del teléfono

- Hayes -  
- Capitana, el vehículo que la traerá a la base la esta esperando - mire el reloj de mi muñeca, eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana, sacudí mi cabeza y me puse de pie  
- Lo siento, me quede dormida. Dígale al chofer que me espere media hora - me di un minuto para terminar de despertar, me metí a la regadera y luego de un rato salí de mi casa. Subí al vehículo en silencio y espere a que el oficial arrancara.  
- Capitana ¿se siente mal?¿Quiere que hable a la base y les diga que esta indispuesta? - negué con mi cabeza y solté acidez contra el  
- Dedíquese a manejar Sargento -

Llegue al puente y alcance a escuchar murmullos entre las chicas del puente, no quise saber de que hablaban, me imaginaba cual era el chisme matutino "La Capitana Hayes emborrachándose en uno de los bares militares" sentí nauseas de nuevo y vergüenza. Me dirigí a mi consola ignorando las miradas preocupadas de mis amigas, la primera que se atrevió hablarme fue Vanesa.

- ¿fiesta? - gire mi rostro para verla  
- ¡Si! esta noche celebraremos navidad, asistirán todos los oficiales del puente. ¿Por que no le dices a Rick que te acompañe? podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para que ustedes dos se reconcilien - escuchar su nombre me hizo sentir de nuevo esa daga sobre mi pecho, de inmediato recordé la imagen de la noche anterior.  
- No creo que el pueda asistir -  
- Pero hoy es su día libre - Vanesa intentó animarme más  
- Si..pero…esta en casa con un resfriado horrible - regrese mi atención hacia mi consola y apenas unos minutos después escuche la alerta roja  
- ¡Fuerzas Zentraedi atacan la sección industrial!¡Comunicado de emergencia a todos los sectores! - Sammie casi grito las palabras  
- Me haré cargo - anuncie mientras tomaba asiento y me ajustaba la diadema - ¡Todos los varitech despegue de emergencia!¡escuadrón verde al sector uno de la sección industrial! - ordene por la red

El ataque fue más duro de lo que esperábamos, en apenas unos minutos el enemigo derribo a dos escuadrones completos, instantes después debido a la intensidad del ataque tuvimos que evacuar el norte de la ciudad, mientras que poco a poco empezaba a enviar mas y mas escuadrones al área de ataque. Escuchaba a los líderes de grupo pedir apoyo, y se que debí llamarlo, pero mis celos me estaban controlando en ese momento, preferí enviar escuadrones con pilotos novatos en vez de pedir su ayuda.

No se en que momento Rick se entero del ataque, pero solo estuve consciente de su presencia hasta que vi su VT volar en mi radar, escuchándolo dar órdenes a su escuadrón para derribar a los secuaces de Kyron.

- ¡Tenemos ya veinticinco bajas Lisa! - mis dedos empezaron a temblar  
- ¡Envíen los destroids! -

A la central de operaciones llegaron el Almirante Gloval y Excedore, me pedían reportes de la situación

- No parece que estén atacando - dijo el Almirante - mas bien están buscando algo  
- Según veo los movimientos del enemigo Kyron solo vino para obtener la protocultura que necesita para reparar su nave  
- Capitana levante la mayor defensa en el área -  
- Si Almirante - abrí la comunicación con los escuadrones de Max y Miriya - Deben dirigirse de inmediato al sector uno, el objetivo de los Zentraedi es el almacén de la protocultura, deben de protegerla a toda cosa - escuche un afirmativo general

Antes de que los escuadrones de Max y de Miriya lograran llegar al sector uno, fueron interceptados por un grupo de battlepods que comenzaron atacarlos fuertemente. La situación en la sección industrial empezó agravarse, los varitechs que lograron llegar estaban siendo derribados rápidamente y nuestro contra ataque no estaba funcionando.

- ¡Han entrado al almacén! - reporto uno de los líderes de escuadrón  
- ¡Envíen el segundo grupo de destroids ahora! - ordene, pero la instrucción la di demasiado tarde.  
- La sección industrial ya esta casi destruida - dijo Vanesa  
- Envíen todos los refuerzos - ordeno el Almirante

Una nave nodriza empezó aterrizar en la ciudad disparando por todos lados, todos los battlepods enemigos comenzaron a retirarse, pero la situación ya era grave. Cuando los Zentraedi lograron su objetivo, la voz de Kyron empezó a escucharse en los altavoces de diversos sectores "Habla Kyron, les dejo un regalo para lo que ustedes llaman Navidad, espero todos sus estúpidos festejos sean tan cálidos como este" apenas terminó de hablar, empezaron a surgir detonaciones por toda la ciudad.

- Kim, prepara todos los grupos de rescate y envíalos a la zona norte -  
- Si Almirante - nuestros varitechs tuvieron que detener la persecución para ayudar apagar el fuego de las detonaciones y tratar de salvar lo que se pudiera del sector industrial

Eventualmente el fuego logro controlarse, se abrieron refugios y se enviaron médicos y bomberos que ayudaran con los heridos y rescates, Kyron escapo esa noche, dejando una ola de destrucción detrás de el, extinguiendo la poca tranquilidad que la época navideña generaba. Esa noche buena, termine mi turno hasta tarde dando órdenes para buscar heridos y recoger escombros, esa noche fui nuevamente testigo de lo que los enemigos eran capaces de hacer.

Me salí del puente luego de terminar de organizar los equipos de rescate, eran más de las once de la noche, me salí en silencio, sin despedirme de nadie, quería llegar a casa y abstraerme del mundo aunque fuera por unas horas. Pero justo al salir de la base un grito detrás de mi me hizo voltear. Era Rick, quien se acercaba hasta mi con un rostro lleno de molestia

- Hable con Vanesa - se acerco un poco mas - Me dijo que tu dijiste que estaba muy enfermo y en cama - baje mi mirada, y apreté aun más mis manos - ¡Es mentira Lisa!¡Debiste haberme avisado desde la primera orden de despegue! - cerré mis ojos y me di la media vuelta, yo no quería enfrentarlo - ¡Lisa te estoy hablando!  
- Deberías de ser mas discreto cuando recibes visitas en tu casa.…anoche fui a verte, quería hablar…pero…te escuche a ti y a ella….los escuche… - mis ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas - Me queda claro que lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error - sus ojos azules se llenaron de sorpresa y segundos después de vergüenza, di un paso alejado de el y trate de irme, pero el me lo impidió, me tomo por el brazo fuertemente  
- ¡Suéltame!¡no te atrevas a tocarme nunca mas!¡mucho menos luego de haber estado con ella!¡jamás! - mis palabras salieron heridas - ¡Jamás Rick!  
- Entre ella y yo no sucedió nada - intento acercarse de nuevo, pero a cada paso que el daba hacia mi, yo me alejaba más  
- ¡Deja de mentirme!¡es todo lo que has hecho en estas últimas semanas!¡te vi besándola!¿o me lo vas a negar? - El solo bajo su mirada por unos instantes  
- Tu…crees que esto solo ha sido difícil para ti…. -  
- Yo no quiero escucharte - intente correr, pero Rick siempre fue más fuerte y veloz que yo, en solo unos segundos logró alcanzarme para tomarme de la cintura y hacerme pegar a su cuerpo.

En cuanto sentí sus brazos, me revolqué como gusano, forcejee para lograr zafarme, pero el siempre fue un hombre terco, así que me obligo a verlo, a escucharlo

- Odio pensar que jamás podrás olvidarlo…odio pensar que estarás a mi lado, pensando siempre en él, que quizá en las noches mientras estemos juntos, tu estarás añorando sus brazos, sus labios…que cuando compartamos nuestras vidas, tu desees que fuera Karl Riber en vez de mi - lleve mis manos hasta las suyas e intente hacer que me soltara, pero no lograba nada - Odio saber que jamás podrás quererme libremente -  
- ¡¿Y que hay de ti y de Minmey?¡en todas las oportunidades que has tenido me dejas a mi por ir con ella! - lo empuje fuertemente en el pecho, y me distancie de el - ¡Contéstame!¡ten el maldito valor de responder! -  
- Fueron errores, lo admito…pero…no podía dejarla parada en mi puerta - limpie mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano  
- Que excusa tan pobre Rick - sentía mi rostro caliente, mis manos temblaban tanto, que sentía que terminaría perdiendo el control de mi propio cuerpo - No sabes como me arrepiento de haberme involucrado contigo- su mirada se lleno de tristeza - Y tienes razón, no eres ni la mitad de lo que fue Karl Riber - termine de hablar y a pesar de que yo sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era una blasfemia, no me importo, quería protegerme, quería hacerle ver que nada ni nadie volvería a lastimarme - ¡Aléjate de mi vida!¡y no vuelvas a buscarme!  
- No estás hablando en serio…- dio unos pasos para acercarse, pero me aleje  
- Ya has elegido con quien estar - hable con voz fría - Quédate con tu señorita Macross, que yo me quedare con el recuerdo de la única persona a la que en verdad he amado - me di la media vuelta y corrí, y esa vez el no intento detenerme.

Llegue a mi casa sofocada por la carrera que di luego de la pelea con Rick, me metí apresuradamente y cerré la puerta con llave, me quede ahí parada mientras me dejaba resbalar hasta quedar sentada sobre el frío suelo, con mi rostro clavado entre mis piernas, las cuales yo abrazaba fuertemente. De nuevo llore como antaño, sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, escuche como los sollozos salían de mi boca, casi logre identificar el sonido de los pedazos de mi corazón roto. Esa era mi nochebuena, una navidad mas, llena de soledad y de tristeza. ¿Esa era la vida que me esperaba?¿Podría soportar vivir de esa forma? por que vivir sola no era la parte que mas me dolía, yo ya sabía como sobrevivir de esa forma, lo que en verdad me dolía era tener que ver como el hombre a quien yo amaba formaba una vida a lado de otra mujer. Y es que la verdad era que yo a esas alturas ya no me sentía capaz de sobrellevar una situación así, ya no era tan fuerte como antes.

Esa noche llore silenciosamente mientras recordaba mi inestable relación con Rick y luego de pensarlo y analizarlo mucho tome una decisión que creí sería la correcta. Me quede dormida con mis recuerdos revueltos, dormí con la derrota de haberme quedado sola una vez mas.

.

.

.

* * *

Desperté muy temprano, me uniforme y salí de mi casa, particularmente había amanecido muy frío, observe las nubes grises mientras veía como pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre la ciudad, metí mis manos en las bolsas de mi saco y camine hacia la base decidida a dejarlo todo. Entre a mi oficina y encendí el computador, mis dedos se quedaron sobre las teclas durante varios minutos, pero estaba convencida, respire profundo y empecé a redactar la única carta de renuncia que escribiría durante toda mi carrera militar. La imprimí y la leí una vez mas:

**_1 Enero 2012  
Almirante Henry Gloval_**

_Por medio de la presente me permito informarle sobre mi renuncia inmediata como Capitana de las fuerzas de defensa Robotech, es mi deber comunicarle que por razones personales ya no soy la oficial adecuada para desempeñar las obligaciones que usted me ha confiado. Dejare mi puesto en orden y con los reportes necesarios para que el oficial que tome mi lugar tenga los documentos necesarios para poder continuar con la dirección del puesto._

_Ha sido un honor trabajar a su lado_

_Sinceramente_  
_Capitana Elizabeth Hayes_

Firme el documento, lo metí en un sobre oficial y me dispuse a enfrentar a mi primer obstáculo para poder hacer efectiva mi renuncia. Claudia. Luego de llamarla por teléfono decidimos encontrarnos en el mirador del Sdf-1, llegue antes que ella y mientras la esperaba me dedique a ver el lago, era duro para mi tener que despedirme de algo que yo había aprendido amar con tanta devoción, por que para mi la milicia ya no era un deber, era ya parte de mi vida, era algo que ya había aprendido a querer. Y precisamente por esa devoción no podía permitir que mis dramas personales pusieran en riesgo mi desempeño militar.

- Te escuche extraña por el teléfono- limpie mis lagrimas en cuanto la escuche detrás de mi, eso sería difícil.  
- Gracias por venir, tenía que hablar contigo primero - los ojos de mi mejor amiga se llenaron de preocupación - He decidido renunciar a la milicia - baje mi mirada mientras sentía la mirada taladrante de ella  
- Debes de estar bromeando - negué con mi cabeza  
- Estoy hablando muy en serio. Ya no puedo ser militar, le llevare mi carta de renuncia al Almirante - me di la media vuelta y me recargue sobre el barandal - quería decírtelo primero a ti -  
- ¿Estas haciendo esto por Rick? - la escuche muy molesta - Lisa, te estoy haciendo una pregunta - luego de varios minutos pude levantar la vista para poder mirar a Claudia  
- Tu crees que soy fuerte - mi voz sonó débil  
- ¡¿Pretendes dejar tu carrera militar por el? - ella me grito como pocas veces lo hizo - ¡es una estupidez! - lleve mis manos hasta mi rostro - ¡Ya deja de comportarte como una colegiala! eres una mujer militar nacida y entrenada, eres demasiado tenaz como para rendirte sin dar una batalla  
- Claudia por favor, trata de entenderme - ella me miro fijamente - ya no quiero volver a vivir el infierno de perder a la persona que amo, por que eso esta sucediendo. Rick ha decidido estar con Minmey y yo no tengo fuerza ni valor para verlo hacer su vida a lado de ella. Todos creen que soy un muro de hielo, pero tu me conoces mejor que nadie, tu ya me has visto al borde de la locura, y Claudia, yo ya no quiero vivir de nuevo algo así - ella me tomo entre sus brazos y la apreté fuertemente, mientras que ella me mecía suavemente  
- La milicia es tu vida ¿como puedes pensar en dejarla por el?  
- Estoy decidida - nos separamos y limpie mis lagrimas del rostro  
- ¿Que piensas hacer? -  
- No lo se con seguridad, pero quizá de momento me haga cargo del instituto de beneficencia que abrí con las cuentas de mi padre -  
- Prométeme que te cuidaras - le asentí rápidamente y la vi derramar lagrimas - Te voy a extrañar -  
- Yo también, pero seguiremos en contacto - respire profundamente y le di otro abrazo - Tengo que ir con el Almirante para darle mi renuncia, te llamo después - la deje en el balcón mientras yo caminaba en dirección al puente del Sdf-1, la oficina preferida del Almirante y puedo jurar que durante todo el trayecto, esa carta pesaba cada vez mas.

Lo encontré sentado en su silla de comando, mirando al frente como si estuviera observando algo

- Capitana Hayes reportándose señor - me pare en frente de el y respire profundamente - Almirante tengo que hablar con usted  
- Siempre me he preguntado si usted Capitana puede leer mi mente - se levanto de su silla y camino hacia el ventanal - Justo quería hablar contigo para darte tu nueva misión - Sentí mi garganta seca, pero como pude me decidí hablar  
- Lo siento Señor, pero yo ya no puedo aceptar una nueva misión - regreso su atención a mi y me miro extrañado. Le extendí el sobre para que el lo tomara, Observe como lo abría, sacaba el documento y lo leía y puedo jurar que su mirada se helo en cuanto termino de leer su contenido - Decidí renunciar, en mi presente estado no soy apta para el servicio.  
- Deje de hacer estupideces - su voz sonó muy fría  
- No estoy haciendo ninguna estupidez - apreté mis manos, mi decisión estaba tomada - Estoy decidida, así que le pido que tome el documento con toda seriedad - el Almirante tomo el sobre y me lo aventó al frente con todo y carta  
- Me decepciona Capitana - respiro profundo y camino hasta mi - ¿de verdad piensa dejar una carrera militar brillante solo por una estúpida decepción amorosa? - aleje mi vista de la de el y apreté mis manos aun mas - Tiene que superarlo, por que ahora la necesito mas que nunca  
- ¿Usted lo sabía? - sentí vergüenza solo de hacer aquella pregunta  
- Capitana tengo ojos y oídos, además la forma en que la estimo me hace prestar mas atención - sentí mis ojos arder - Lo que haya sucedido con el Capitán Hunter no es suficientemente importante como para que usted desee tirar por la borda una carrera como la suya -  
- Usted no entiende -  
- Claro que entiendo Capitana y es por eso que no dejare que tome una decisión tan estúpida como esta - me miro fijamente - La construcción de un nuevo crucero de guerra ya termino y quiero que usted lo dirija - sentí un fuerte rubor cubrir mis mejillas ¿había escuchado bien?  
- ¿Mi propio mando? - pregunte incrédula  
- Usted es la mas capaz y la mas experimentada en toda la tripulación, la elección era obvia, quiero que comprenda que es un compromiso a largo plazo - en solo unos segundos la idea de dejar la milicia desapareció por completo. Camino hasta el mirador  
- Acérquese Lisa, quiero que vea esto, mire al frente y dígame que ve - seque las lágrimas de mis ojos y mire hacia el frente, el sol empezaba atravesar por entre las nubes, el mar brillaba fuertemente a causa del reflejo de la luz y el cielo se veía muy azul, gire mi rostro para ver al Almirante y me hizo un gesto para responder a su pregunta, no se a donde quería llegar pero respire profundo y respondí con voz suave - veo la mañana - poso una mano en mi hombro y sentí como me apretaba  
- No solo es la mañana Capitana - para cuando termino de decir aquel enunciado su brazo ya pasaba por detrás de mi espalda atrayéndome en un abrazo - eso que vemos al frente es nuestra tierra, es nuestro hogar, un lugar hermoso, es la vida abriéndose camino frente a nuestros ojos - di un fuerte suspiro - nuestro deber es proteger esta vida Capitana, a toda costa - dio una pequeña pausa y se separo un poco de mi - Es triste pensar que tendremos que partir  
- ¿Partiremos? - pregunte sorprendida  
- Para eso se construyo la otra nave, es hora de que la humanidad madure y abandone su cuna, ir allá fuera y tomar nuestro lugar en el espacio, esa es nuestra misión Lisa, seguir el rastro de las fuerzas robotech en el espacio exterior y tratar de encontrar su planeta. De nosotros dependerá la seguridad de nuestro planeta, es imposible que la Tierra sobreviva a un holocausto como el que vivimos hace un par de años  
- Pero nuestro sistema de defensa ha sido mejorado y fuimos suficientemente buenos para derrotar a los zentraedi  
- Solo por ahora, pero mientras nosotros hablamos Capitana, las fuerzas Robotech se apresuran para llegar a su planeta y pedir refuerzos y puede estar segura que cuando regresen no seremos rivales para ellos. Por eso debo asegurarme que el próximo campo de batalla sea su planeta  
- ¿Pero donde esta?  
- Lo hallaremos y pondremos fin a esta guerra destruyendo su capacidad para pelear  
- Pero Almirante yo no estoy lista, yo no puedo con una misión tan importante -  
- Claro que esta lista, usted es la persona en quien mas confío, la persona con la que comparto mis mismos ideales.  
- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo Señor  
- El Sdf2 esta listo y esta programado para salir mañana -  
- ¡¿mañana? -  
- Tuvimos que mantener en sumo secreto la construcción para que el enemigo no tuviera oportunidad de atacarlo, así que de la misma forma secreta en que se construyo de la misma forma debe salir de la tierra, la tripulación esta lista, solo están espera de su Capitán - Respire profundamente y me llene de valor para enfrentar mi nuevo reto  
- Estaré lista señor

Salí de la oficina del Almirante con una perspectiva totalmente distinta a la que tenía planeada unas horas antes, no solo no había renunciado a la milicia sino que había salido de aquella oficina con una nave bajo mi mando. Era quizá la mejor solución a mis problemas, me podría alejar de Rick y seguiría haciendo lo que mas amaba. Luego de hablar con el Almirante fui hasta mi oficina para poder pensar un poco en las últimas noticias y empezar hacer los arreglos necesarios para poder partir, lo primero que hice fue llamar a la central y pedirle a las chicas y a Claudia que se reunieran para poder comunicarles la noticia.

Ya estaba esperándome cuando llegue, me recargue sobre la pared y decidí no darle tantas vueltas al asunto

- Dejare ciudad Macross - solté de golpe y aunque esperaba gritos y reclamos de Claudia estas se quedaron de lo mas tranquilas, así que decidí continuar - Me iré del planeta de hecho - Seguían inmutadas - El Almirante me ha dado el comando del Sdf-2 y partiré el día de mañana - Kim fue la primera en soltar la carcajada seguida de Sammie, Vanesa y Claudia  
- ¿Que es tan gracioso? - pregunte un poco molesta  
- Es que no nos estas dando ninguna noticia nueva - respondió Claudia, puse cara de interrogación  
- Nosotras seremos parte de tu tripulación - dijo Sammie  
- ¿Que? - dije sorprendida  
- Así es señorita, seremos el personal de tu puente- agrego Claudia  
- Pero ¿desde cuando lo sabían?  
- Hace una semana - respondió despreocupada Vanesa - y Max y Miriya también van  
- Y el teniente John - grito Sammie llena de picardía, no podía creerlo  
- Somos un equipos Lisa y estaremos juntas - sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, tenía a mis mejores amigas ahí en frente de mis ojos y jamás fui capaz de reconocerlo  
- Vete a casa, tienes una maleta que preparar - sonrío divertida Claudia.

Limpie las lágrimas que habían resbalado por mi rostro y las abrace llena de sinceridad. Salí del puente con una nueva vida por delante, con una nueva misión, con una nueva responsabilidad. Como en veces anteriores me desvíe del camino a mi casa, sabía que tenía muchas cosas que preparar, pero había algo que yo quería dejar limpio, quería irme con el corazón tranquilo y sin pendientes o remordimientos que me hicieran arrepentir mas adelante.

.

.

.

* * *

Mi corazón latía mas fuerte a cada paso que daba para llegar a casa de Rick, llegue al frente de su puerta y me detuve, respire varias veces y toque. El rostro lleno de sorpresa de el me recibió seguido de Minmey que se colocaba detrás de el, baje mi mirada y trate de controlar las lágrimas que deseaban salir de mis ojos.

- Lisa...Digo Capitán - lo escuche decir  
- Hola Rick - apreté mis manos - vine a decir adiós  
- Veras, se me dieron nuevas órdenes - cruce mis manos a la altura de mi cintura - Pronto saldré al espacio exterior  
- ¿Que?  
- Es cierto, tampoco puedo creerlo pero el Almirante Gloval me otorgo el mando de mi propia fortaleza ¿no es maravilloso? es un sueño hecho realidad - intente sonreír un poco y evite su mirada - mi propio mando al fin ¿no te da gusto Rick?  
- ¿Cuando te vas? - pregunto secamente  
- Mañana, mi misión es tratar de encontrar el planeta de los ingenieros Robotech, el Almirante Gloval espera que encontremos la fuente de la robotecnia, si tenemos éxito podríamos desarrollar defensas que serían invulnerables a futuros ataques Zentraedi o de quien sea - baje mi rostro - No será fácil claro, y todos estamos concientes de que esta misión nos mantendrá en el espacio por varios años y también que es posible que no volvamos jamás - Rick permanecía mudo, con la mirada clavada en mi  
- Tendrás éxito - dijo al fin, haciéndome creer que la noticia le causaba indiferencia  
- Gracias - dije controlando mi voz - Ahora me voy - desvíe mi mirada hacia Minmey - Fue un honor conocerte Minmey, tu música fue de mucha inspiración para todos nosotros, de corazón espero que tu y Rick sean muy felices juntos  
- Gracias - me respondió, di un fuerte suspiro y me prepare para lo mas difícil para mi  
- Y Rick tengo algo mas que decirte - dije con mis ojos ya llenos de lagrimas - Te amo - solté nerviosa - Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré - confesé - Debí decírtelo hace mucho - apreté mis manos y levante mi rostro - Discúlpame Minmey pero quizá no vuelva a verlo y tenía que decírselo, cuídalo por mi ¿si? - mis ojos derramaron lágrimas solitarias que bajaban por mis mejillas, lleve mi mano a la altura de mi frente para hacerlo lo que yo creía sería mi última venia para el - Adiós Rick  
- Lisa, yo...- el viento parecía querer evitar que yo me alejara de ahí, lo sentía golpear mi espalda y mi cabello - no se que decir - dijo viéndome fijamente  
- Buena suerte Capitán Hayes, que Dios la acompañe - agrego Minmey  
- Gracias debo apresurarme, mi tripulación me espera - me di la media vuelta y corrí con toda la fuerza que mis piernas me lo permitían, corrí huyendo del hombre que amaba, corrí desesperada en busca de una nueva vida que me permitiera encontrar nuevas razones para seguir adelante.

Las cuadras avanzaban rápidamente, mis sollozos se perdían entre el silbido del viento y el ruido de la ciudad, el aire sentía que se me escapaba de los pulmones pero yo no quería detenerme, no podía hacerlo por que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de volver mis pasos y quedarme a su lado. A cada paso que daba el corazón se me desgarraba, era como si mis sentidos quisieran extinguirse, entonces de forma repentina sentí como una fuerza potente me golpeaba y me derribaba haciendo que mi cuerpo se estrellara sobre el duro pavimento. A lo lejos escuchaba ruidos fuertes, calor, explosiones, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba moverme, mis parpados pesaban demasiado ¿que estaba sucediendo?

- ¡Lisa, Lisa! - unos brazos me tomaron y me sacudieron - ¡Lisa, responde! - sentí que alguien tomaba mi rostro - ¡No!¡Lisa, responde! - abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Rick, lleve una de mis manos hacia mi cabeza y trate de incorporarme  
- ¡¿estas herida? - ignore su pregunta y mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba en llamas, los edificios estaban derribados, todo era una masa llena de escombros y calor  
- Dios mío ¿que sucedió? - hable sorprendida mientras que se escuchaban fuertes estruendos por todas partes  
- Estamos bajo ataque, de camino aquí vi un crucero Zentraedi  
- ¿enviaron refuerzos? - pregunte llena de pánico  
- No, solo vi una nave - una ráfaga caliente paso sobre nosotros moviéndonos fuertemente  
- Tengo que ir a la central - dije mientras me precipitaba a correr pero un fuerte mareo me hacia caer hasta el suelo, pero las manos de Rick se posaron sobre mi cintura y me sostuvo  
- No iras a ninguna parte, estas muy débil - trate de zafarme de sus manos pero el me apretaba fuertemente - no permitiré que te suceda algo por que yo te amo - detuve la presión de mis manos y gire mi rostro para verlo  
- ¿Que dijiste? - le pregunte llena de incredulidad mientras el me veía fijamente y apretaba aun mas sus manos sobre mi cintura  
- Gracias a Dios que estas bien - Minmey llego corriendo hasta donde estábamos y fijo su mirada en las manos de Rick - ¡Tenemos que ir al refugio!¡Por favor Rick, vamos! - una estructura a lado de nosotros se derrumbo  
- Escucha Minmey Rick y yo somos soldados y tenemos un deber que cumplir - una nueva explosión provoco una nube de aire caliente levantarse sobre nosotros - tienes que entenderlo, si verdaderamente lo amas déjalo ir  
- ¿Que?¡estas loca! - me grito  
- Es un piloto, es su vida  
- ¿A eso llamas vida? - se acerco a mi - ¿a la guerra?¿la devastación?¡batallas tras batalla hasta que todo este destruido? - me encaro y fue entonces cuando el se puso delante de mi  
- Tratamos de ponerle fin a todo eso Minmey  
- Odiamos esta guerra tanto como tu - le asegure - peleamos para preservar el futuro de toda la humanidad  
- ¡¿Cual futuro? - grito desesperada

Una serie de bombas comenzaron a caer sobre la ya devastada ciudad - Tenemos que irnos - dije mientras me daba la media vuelta y corría hacia la central, unos minutos después escuche a Rick correr detrás de mi

- ¿Irás a la central? - alcanzo a preguntarme  
- Ya debe haber sido destruida, iré al puente del Sdf-2 - le grite y antes de que me desviara me tomo la mano y me miro a los ojos  
- Cuídate por favor - apreté su mano  
- Tu también

El corto trayecto hacia el puente me hizo ver la devastación a la que estaba siendo sometida la ciudad, entre corriendo hasta la base y mire el caos en el que estaba sumergida, varias pistas ya estaban incendiadas y uno de los edificios centrales había caído, cruce la puerta del puente y pedí el reporte

- Ya estoy aquí, quiero el reporte - tome asiento en mi consola y Vanesa me respondió  
- Es un solo crucero diez grados al suroeste, posición actual a cuarenta kilómetros y se acerca rápidamente - observe en mi pantalla como el crucero disparaba desesperadamente como si diez naves enemigas lo estuvieran atacando  
- La nave enemiga se acerca rápidamente distancia treinta y cinco kilómetros - reporto Sammie, entonces con un grito ahogado vi como el crucero hacia un disparo con su cañón principal  
- ¡Detecto altos niveles de radiación! - grito Kim  
- ¡Nos han disparado Capitán! - grito Vanesa  
- ¡Cúbranse! - alcance a decir segundos antes de que el impacto nos diera de lleno ocasionando que toda la parte baja del comando estallara junto con una fuerte masa de calor, los gritos de los oficiales se mezclaban con las voces de los pilotos que reportaban que el Sdf-2 había sido impactado.

Intente levantarme pero la estructura completa comenzó a declinarse cuarenta y cinco grados - ¡Se hunde!¡el Sdf-2 se hunde! - gritaban los pilotos mientras yo me ponía de pie y le hablaba a las chicas para que se repusieran - ¡evacuen!¡todas las zonas evacuen! - grite por el altavoz de la nave. Los sistemas anti incendios se activaron junto con todas las alarmas de emergencia de la nave - Se requieren equipos de bomberos de los niveles del cuatro al veinte - ordene a los comandos fuera de la nave

- ¡Lisa, no hay sistema manual!  
- ¡Todos los motores fueron dañados, perdemos estabilidad!  
- ¡El agua ha penetrado la central inferior y todos los sistemas presentan sobrecalentamientos!  
- ¡Perdemos energía Capitán!

Escuchaba todos los reportes con claridad, y era mas que evidente que la nave estaba en proceso de ser destruida - Piensa Lisa, piensa - me decía a mi misma en medio de todo el caos - ¿Que haría el Almirante Gloval en esta situación? -

- ¡Claro! - grite - ¡El Almirante Gloval, vamos rápido! - les ordene mientras salía del puente corriendo en dirección al túnel que comunicaba con el Sdf-1, al abrirse la compuerta nos detuvimos en seco para encontrarnos con El Almirante Gloval en su silla de comando y con Claudia ajustando los controles de la vieja consola.

- Bienvenidas a bordo señoritas ¿por que tardaron tanto? - comento Claudia - vayan a sus posiciones  
- ¡No se queden ahí!¡tenemos trabajo que hacer! - ordeno el Almirante  
- ¿Se refiere a que? -  
- ¡Podrá volar el Sdf-1? - Sammie y Kim preguntaron al mismo tiempo  
- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo -  
- Pero ¿que hay de las armas? - pregunte  
- Tenemos suficiente energía para un solo disparo, no podemos fallar, ahora ¡a sus puestos!

Me coloque en mi consola y comencé a encender los controles

- ¡Quiero máxima potencia en todas las turbinas!  
- ¡Todos los sistemas a su máxima capacidad Señor!  
- ¡Todos los sistemas listos para despegar a su orden!  
- El sistema impulsor funciona y el reloj sigue contando, cuatro segundos para ignición...tres...dos...uno  
- ¡DESPEGUEMOS! -

Los motores debajo de nosotros comenzaron a vibrar fuertemente, el sonido potente de las turbinas hicieron eco en nuestros oídos mientras que el agua comenzaba a chocar contras los cascos principales de la nave; apreté mi consola con fuerza cuando sentí como la gigantesca estructura comenzaba a elevarse mezclado con los sonidos provocados por la destrucción de los puentes de comunicación a la base. Ahí íbamos de nuevo dentro de nuestro fiel guardián, dentro de la fortaleza alienígena que nos guardo con recelo y nos forjo un hogar, esa nave era mas que una pieza mecánica, era mas bien como un ave fénix que renacía para defender a nuestro planeta y a nuestra humanidad, no había en todo el universo otra estructura en la que yo confiara ciegamente como confiaba en el Sdf-1

- Cañón principal en posición y esperando, detecto energía a nueve, cinco, cero - anuncio Claudia  
- El Almirante tenía razón, hay potencia para un solo disparo así que no fallemos - dije mientras hacía las mediciones y cálculos necesarios, revisaba el perímetro del disparo y pude ver un caza varitech actuando en solitario contra el enemigo - Rick ¿eres tu?  
- ¡Lisa!¿estoy soñando? - me respondió con una voz llena de alegría  
- Estoy a bordo del Sdf-1, estamos por disparar el cañón principal así que te sugiero que salgas de ahí  
- No me lo tienes que decir dos veces  
- Salgan de ahí Varitechs la secuencia de fuego esta preparada  
- ¡FUEGO! -

El haz de luz salió con la máxima potencia del cañón impactando a la nave enemiga, pero así como fue liberada la energía así comenzó la caída del Sdf-1 hacia el agua. Me agarre con todas mis fuerzas de la consola para seguir en pie.

- El enemigo no altera su curso Señor, al parecer planea impactarnos –gritó Vanesa con desesperación  
- Sammie ¿nos queda energía?  
- No la suficiente para reactivar el cañón principal  
- ¿Kim?  
- Lo mismo aquí, no tengo control del timón Señor  
- Mi reserva de energía también se activo Señor – informó Claudia  
- ¡Prepárense para coalición! - grite al ver en mi pantalla como la gigantesca nave estaba a solo unos metros de nosotros

Cerré mis ojos para no ver el impacto, apenas termine de hablar, mis manos se soltaron bruscamente de la consola, mi espalda se estrelló contra algo...gritos, gritos, sollozos, voces, calor, frío, ráfagas de calor, dolor, aire asfixiante y caliente entrando a mis pulmones mezclado con un sabor extraño en mi boca ¿oxido?¿metal? una voz familiar gritando mi nombre a la distancia...un luz cegadora haciéndome perder el sentido...

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Les quiere,  
Renee


	23. Hasta las estrellas

.

.

.

.

Logre abrir mis ojos luego de un tremendo esfuerzo por hacerme consciente, las luces del techo parpadeaban desesperadamente con una tonalidad rojiza, detrás de mi espalda sentía unos brazos alguien me levantaba del suelo y me tomaba en brazos, intenté moverme, abrir mis ojos por completo para poder entender que estaba sucediendo, pero la labor me era muy difícil, el mareo en la cabeza parecía acrecentarse en cada segundo que pasaba. Luego de unos minutos, sentí como me introducían en un espacio estrecho, el frió metal detrás de mi espalda hizo que lograra obtener más autocontol y entonces pude abrir mis ojos por completo, tarde unos segundos en enfocar, veía una silueta borrosa, pero después de abrir y cerrar mis parpados varias veces finalmente pude identificar que frente a mi, tenia al Almirante Gloval mirándome fijamente con Claudia a su lado.

- Pórtate bien Lisa – me dijo ella mientras se acercaba más y me miraba con sus ojos dulces llenos de lágrimas - Sabes que siempre estaré contigo – susurro con voz entrecortada. Comenzaba a desesperarme por no saber que estaba sucediendo, no lograba terminar de entender de lo que me estaba hablando, pero por su rostro ya resbalaban algunas lágrimas dejando surcos sobre sus mejillas - Saludaré a Roy de tu parte – la escuche decir, entonces entré en pánico, comprendí lo que estaba pasando, mire rápidamente alrededor y a lo lejos pude ver a las chicas tiradas sobre el piso, había charcos de sangre por todas partes y ella y el Almirante tenían algunos raspones sobre el rostro. Lleve mi mano hacia mi boca y mi cuerpo entero empezó a temblar - Tienes que ser fuerte Lisa – finalizo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, un genuino terror empezó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo, intente hablar, pero mi voz no lograba salir de mi garganta, era como tener un enorme nudo que evitaba que yo lograra pronunciar algo.

- Espero algún día pueda perdonarme por dejarle semejante carga sobre sus hombros – dijo el Almirante, tomo con una de sus manos mi mano y la apretó fuertemente, luego con su mano libre, se quito su gorro y lo arrojo sobre mis piernas dentro de la cápsula - Eres la hija que siempre desee tener - sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco y lo vi alejarse.

El pánico me golpeo fuertemente cuanto vi una compuerta cerrarse en frente de mi y fue hasta ese momento que comprendí que yo estaba dentro de uno de los módulos de escape del Sdf-1, los vi a ellos detrás del cristal haciéndome la venia. Me arroje sobre la puerta y comencé a gritar desesperadamente - ¡No!¡Claudia!¡Almirante!¡¿Qué hacen? - mis puños se estrellaban sobre la puerta con tanta fuerza que sentí ardor sobre mi piel - ¡No me quiero ir!¡Mi deber es quedarme!¡Yo no quiero dejarlos! - las lagrimas ya cubrían todo mi rostro, les suplique que me dejaran salir, pero ellos solo me sonreían con una calma que tiempo después me pareció perturbadora. Un sonido dentro me hizo girar mi cabeza, fue un como un "click" luego de eso, una fuerza enorme me hizo caer sobre el pequeño asiento, en el movimiento brusco golpee mi cabeza y luego de eso para mi todo fue oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

" Es la Capitana Hayes "

" Apenas respira "

" Aqui Líder Wolf, encontramos una capsula de emergencia "

es la Capitana Hayes, la llevaremos al hospital de Macross "

" Esta muy fría "

.

.

.

_Me encontraba dormida en un lugar muy cómodo, el colchón debajo de mi me acunaba y me hacia sentir la espalda totalmente relajada, me senté y miré a mi alrededor, tarde unos segundos en identificar el lugar, pero luego de girar mi vista por todos lados me di cuenta que era mi vieja habitación, a lado estaba mi buró con una fotografía de mis padres y al fondo estaba mi piano de cola. Lleve una mano a mi cabeza, me dolía y aun sentía un mareo extraño, aleje la sabana y me puse de pie. Caminé hasta el piano y me senté sobre el banco, mis manos casi por inercia se fueron a las teclas para apenas rozarlas, luego de disfrutar la textura lisa, me decidí apretar una de ellas y el sonido salió tan dulce como siempre lo recordaba. Sonreí_

_Estaba por empezar a tocar alguna pieza cuando a lo lejos escuche voces, me pare de inmediato y mire por la ventana, había dos personas en el centro del jardín. Me di la vuelta para salir, abrí la puerta, atravesé el largo pasillo, cruce la estancia, y encontré la puerta trasera abierta. En cuanto salí una luz intensa me hizo cerrar mis ojos abruptamente, pero luego de unos segundos logre mirar hacia el frente, y cuando enfoque a las personas que estaban ahí, mi corazón empezó a saltar rápidamente._

_Caminé lentamente y el sonido de mis pasos hizo que ella volteara para verme, y cuando vi sus ojos, un sollozo escapo de mi boca_

_- ¿Mamá? - la sonrisa que adorno su rostro me hizo sentir una calidez que hacia tiempo yo no sentía _

_- Cariño, te he extrañado - se acercó a mi y me tomo entre sus brazos_

_Ffue tan irreal poder sentir el calor de su cuerpo, la textura de su piel que tuvieron que pasar unos segundos más para que yo pudiera reaccionar y entregarme a ese abrazo que ella me estaba ofreciendo. La apreté fuerte, y deje que mis lágrimas recorrieran libremente mi rostro. Ella se separo un poco de mi, y me tomo el rostro con sus manos - Estas hermosa, ya eres toda una mujer - pude verla detenidamente, era exactamente igual al recuerdo que yo conservaba de ella, sus mismos ojos dulces, su misma piel blanca, nuestros mismos ojos verdes - Tu padre también esta feliz de verte - me despegue de ella y gire mi rostro al otro lado, ahí estaba mi padre, con su uniforme militar, con ese porte sereno y lleno de autoridad. _

_Me arroje a sus brazos y llore de nuevo, lo apreté con fuerza, deje que sus brazos me consolaran como nunca lo habían hecho - Padre perdóname, no pude hacer nada por ti - mis palabras poco a poco se deformaban, por producto de la culpa que yo sentía al haberlo visto morir sin poder hacer algo para salvarlo, eran los rezagos de mi tristeza por también haberlo perdido prematuramente - Perdóname por todo lo que te dije, fui una tonta, siempre te he querido papá - él acaricio mi espalda con ternura_

_- Siempre serás mi niña pequeña - me acurruco más y me beso mi mejilla - Yo soy quien debe pedirte perdón, te deje sola mucho tiempo - me alejo un poco y me miro con la misma mirada dulce que mi madre - Siempre estarás con nosotros - mi sonrisa se borro en cuanto escuche decir esas palabras, es que ¿tendrían que dejarme de nuevo? _

_- Yo no quiero alejarme de nuevo de ustedes - mi madre se acerco y tomo mi mano_

_- Aun no es tiempo que vengas aquí - _

_- ¡Pero yo ya no quiero estar sola! - _

_- Jamás estarás sola Lizzie - esa palabra detuvo mi corazón y esa voz era justamente el recuerdo más doloroso que yo guardaba. Me gire lentamente y ahí, a tan solo unos pasos de mi, estaba el. Mi Karl, con su misma mirada, con su mismo cabello revolviendose sobre su frente, con su misma sonrisa melancólica. _

_No pude contenerme, corrí hasta el, hasta estrecharlo con mis brazos, y cuando percibí de nuevo su aroma, sentí como si él jamás me hubiera dejado, sentí como si jamás nos hubieramos separado. Enterro su barbilla en el hueco de mi hombro y me meció suavemente. _

_- Karl – pronuncie su nombre con devoción, era irreal tenerlo ahí, fue como regresar a mi pasado, a esas tardes en el parque, a esas citas de mi adolescencia _

_- Perdóname, por haberte dejado de la forma en que lo hice - su voz se quebró al final de sus palabras - Siempre, siempre te ame - _

_- ya no digas nada, estoy aquí, contigo, ya no tendremos que separarnos – le dije mientras enterraba mi rostro sobre su pecho, pero el se separo de mi y movió negativamente su cabeza _

_- No puedes quedarte, él te esta esperando - mi cabeza se saturo tanto de la felicidad por ver a las personas que había perdido que me olvide de todo y de todos, no pude entender rápidamente de quién me hablaba. Fue hasta que rozo mi mejilla con sus dedos que él fue más claro - Rick Hunter, te espera - de pronto mi memoria se lleno de imágenes de el, de nuestro encuentro momentos antes del ataque - Él te ama Lizzie - esas fueron las únicas palabras que yo necesite escuchar para darme cuenta que mi lugar, estaba a lado de él, de mi piloto. Me separe de Karl y gire mi rostro para ver a mis padres de nuevo, sonriéndome. Se veían felices_

_Camine unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos_

_- Algún día nos veremos de nuevo Lizzie, te lo prometo - fue lo ultimo que escuche de el._

.

.

.

.

" Ya recuperamos su pulso "

No se si los recuerdos que tengo de esa noche después del ataque fueron verdaderamente una visión de ellos tres, no se si en verdad ellos lograron hablar conmigo durante una fracción de segundo, o si quizá todo fue producto de la fiebre que los doctores trataron de bajar por varias horas, pero de lo que si estoy segura, es que jamás me sentí tan necesitada de volver a lado de Rick

- ¿Lisa? - abrí mis ojos y lo primero que pude ver, fue a el, sus ojos me veían preocupados, y su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre. Levante mi mano para intentar acomodarlo un poco, apenas toque su cabeza el soltó un pequeño gemido - Pensé que me habías dejado - moví suavemente mi cabeza de forma negativa

- Jamás…. te…..te dejare - tomo mi mano izquierda y la beso tiernamente. Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo, me sentía muy cansada, pero tenia miedo de cerrar mis ojos, sentía que quizá no volvería a despertar. No se si él descubrió mi temor, pero el se acerco para besarme suavemente y luego susurrarme muy bajito

- Duerme Lisa, aquí estaré cuando despiertes -

.

.

.

Gracias a Dios cuando desperté Rick estaba a mi lado, dormitaba sobre la silla. Mire el reloj de pared, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, eso significaba que ya habían pasado poco más de diez horas desde el ataque al Sdf-1. Me logre incorporar en la cama y apenas me senté, Rick despertó

- Hey, no puedes pararte - di un fuerte suspiro y lo mire, se veía cansado

- Me siento entumida, quiero caminar - sabiendo como era yo de terca, el no tuvo otro remedio que ayudarme a levantar, apoye mi mano sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hasta la ventana que tenia las persianas cerradas. La abrí de inmediato y el paisaje era desolador, fuego por todos lados, sirenas, ambulancias, militares y a lo lejos pude ver una estela de humo gris que cubría el lago Memorial - ¿Han encontrado a alguien mas con vida? - me costo trabajo formular esa pregunta, tenia entre mezclados mis recuerdos de los últimos minutos en el puente, las chicas tiradas sobre el piso, Claudia y el Almirante Gloval hablando. Rick se giro para verme de frente y darme un fuerte abrazo, sentí mis lagrimas caer por mi rostro

- Ha confirmado sus muertes - gemí en cuanto escuche la ultima palabra, apreté su cuerpo fuertemente mientras me dejaba dominar por el llanto

- Debí haberme quedado con ellos...era mi deber - Rick me apretó fuertemente mientras yo sollozaba. Mis amigas, mi mejor amiga y mi padre adoptivo ya no estaban conmigo.

- Tienes que descansar otro poco, el doctor dijo que quizá en unas horas más puedan darte de alta - di un gran suspiro y me recosté en la cama

- Tu también tienes que descansar - me dio un beso en la frente y cerré mis ojos de nuevo

Desperté por unos gritos que escuchaba a lo lejos, abrí mis ojos y me senté. Una enfermera entro a la habitación y me sonrío.

- Ya se ve mejor Capitana Hayes, en un rato mas podrán darla de alta -

- ¿Que sucede allá afuera? - la enfermera dudo un poco para responderme, pero luego de verla directamente se encogió de hombros y me respondió

- El Capitán Hunter esta discutiendo con miembros del consejo militar, desean hablar con usted, pero el no se los ha permitido. Sentí nervios de solo pensar en lo que Rick podría estarles diciendo. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación sin hacer caso a las quejas de la enfermera -

- ¿Rick? - el junto con los dos militares que estaban ahí me voltearon a ver

- Lisa ¿que haces levantada? regresa a la cama - la forma autoritaria con la que me hablo me hizo sentir confundida, jamás me hablaba así

- ¿que sucede? - decidí ignorarlo y le hable a los oficiales que estaban con el

- Capitana Hayes tenemos ordenes...- uno de los militares intento caminar hasta mi, pero Rick le detuvo el paso

- ¡Dije que no podían verla!¡esta en recuperación! -

- Lo siento Capitán Hunter, pero el reporte médico dice que su estado no es delicado y dada las circunstancias de emergencia es imprescindible que la Capitana se reporte de inmediato al cuartel general - el militar esquivo a Rick y reanudo su camino hacia mi

- ¡Eso no lo decide usted! - Rick se exaspero tanto que termino jalándolo del brazo

- ¡No me toque Capitán o lo mandare arrestar! -

- ¡Basta! - camine hasta ellos y mire a Rick de forma seria para hacerle entender que tenía que parar su rabieta - ¿En donde me tengo que presentar? -Rick soltó una maldición

- Hay una junta de emergencia a las dieciocho horas - mire el reloj de pared, eran las cuatro -

- Ahí estaré - la mirada que Rick le dio al pobre teniente era mas que asesina. Me metí a la habitación y tome mi ropa para poder cambiarme dentro del baño

- ¿que haces? ¡aun no te dan de alta!¡puede sucederte algo! - la voz de Rick empezó a subir de nivel poco a poco, hasta terminar convirtiéndose en gritos que terminaron por sacarme de mis casillas - ¡Lisa, deja de ser tan terca! - me gire y lo enfrente

- ¡Rick basta!¡por favor basta! estamos en una situación difícil, y si me necesitan en la base ahí estaré, es mi deber - sus ojos azules se quedaron muy abiertos, no llevábamos ni un día juntos y ya estábamos peleando. Respire profundamente y me acerque a el - Perdóname, no quise gritar, pero necesito que entiendas, quiero que trates de comprender que se los debo, les debo mi esfuerzo al Almirante Gloval y a las chicas - mis ojos irremediablemente se llenaron de lagrimas y Rick se acerco a mi para poder tomar mi rostro y obligarme a verlo

- Y yo, quiero que entiendas que si algo te sucede, me muero - recargo su frente contra la mía - no quiero perderte, no ahora que se cuanto te amo - acaricie su mejilla con mis dedos, y me acerque a el para poder besarlo

- Ahora tengo un motivo enorme para cuidarme y eso eres tu. Pero me necesitan y debo ir. Quiero ayudar en lo que pueda - Rick dio un fuerte suspiro y me beso de nuevo - ¿Me llevas a mi casa, para poder cambiarme?

- ¿A la orden? - El hizo me una venia casi dramática que termino por hacerme reír.

.

.

.

Llegue a la junta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en la sala había al menos una veintena de militares, uno de ellos me hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento mientras se presentaba el informe actual de Nueva Macross luego del ataque. Todo se resumía a lo siguiente: el ataque había disparado una alerta al resto del mundo, los gobiernos y las bases militares del todo el planeta estaban envueltas en una psicosis producida por la noticia de que Nueva Macross estaba casi destruida y de que los Zentraedi habían regresado con refuerzos y en parte esta información era cierta, la ciudad estaba devastada en un noventa por ciento, todos los ciudadanos estaban en las calles buscando ayuda, tratando de encontrar a sus familiares, revisando entre los escombros de los edificios lo que pudiera quedar, la base militar estaba dañada en su totalidad, el Sdf-1 y el Sdf-2 habían sido destruidos por completo. Y lo mas delicado, el militar de mas alto mando había muerto durante el ataque.

- Es prioritario establecer la nueva cadena de mando militar lo antes posible, Nueva Macross es la base militar más importante, de ella dependen muchas cosas, y el mundo entero esta esperando noticias de nosotros - el General Emerson hablaba mientras yo recordaba los últimos minutos con el Almirante Gloval - ¿Capitana Hayes? - casi di un pequeño salto por la interrupción a mis recuerdos, me gire para ver al General quien me entregaba una bolsa de plástico con algo en el interior que yo reconocí de inmediato - Encontramos esto en la cápsula de escape en la que usted estaba y creemos que es una clara decisión del Almirante Gloval - saque el gorro de la bolsa y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por que fue justo en ese instante que me di cuenta y razone que el también se había ido, ya no lo volvería a ver jamás - El Almirante Gloval dejo un sobre con un último reporte y algunas recomendaciones y ordenes que se tendrían que seguir en caso de que él llegara a faltar- observé como el General abría un sobre que estaba sellado con la firma del Almirante y proseguía para leer el contenido

_"Hoy a las diecinueve horas del años 2012, me dispongo a realizar un documento en donde más que dejar órdenes, quiero dejar algunas aclaraciones sobre el trabajo que yo he desarrollado en los últimos años como Almirante de la RDF y de la base militar Macross. A lo largo de todos estos años, luego de la primera invasión zentraedi me he dado cuenta de que aunque hemos logrado sobrevivir a las batallas, la guerra contra seres alienígenas es una guerra perdida. Aun con nuestros avances tecnológicos, no estamos ni mínimamente a la altura de la civilización con la que nos hemos enfrentado en últimos años. Y es que, es sumamente aterrado pensar en los creadores de los mismos zentraedi, y llegar a la conclusión de que si los zentraedi llegaron hasta nosotros, seguramente otras civilizaciones lo harán. He decidido que la mejor forma de rescatar a nuestra civilización es buscar aliados, y se que es una tarea difícil, el universo es inmenso, pero se que ahí afuera, tenemos una oportunidad. El Sdf-2 ha sido construido para ese propósito, para llevar una expedición, una flota completa que vaya en busca de esos aliados y de nuevos planetas donde nosotros como humanos podamos sobrevivir, por que estoy seguro que si no lo hacemos, nuestra raza terminará extinta. Elegir a la persona adecuada que lleve esta flota expedicionaria ha sido un análisis de varios meses, si yo no tuviera las responsabilidades que tengo ahora, no lo pensaría dos veces y me iría en el Sdf-2, pero aquí en la Tierra también tenemos serios problemas que resolver. La mejor candidata, sin duda alguna es la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes, ella ha sido mi brazo derecho durante muchos años, conoce mis ideales, y comparte la misma visión que yo, es en muchos sentidos una militar brillante, estoy seguro que ella es la adecuada, cuenta con inteligencia, capacidad diplomática, y sobre todo lleva la sangre militar de muchas generaciones y le tengo confianza ciega"_

Para cuando el General terminó de leer yo apretaba el gorro del Almirante Gloval con todas mis fuerzas, tenía mis ojos nublados por las lágrimas, sentía mi cuerpo tenso -

- ¡Eso que el Almirante Gloval dice en su carta es una tontería! - el Coronel Mainstroff azotó su mano contra el escritorio de forma violenta - ¡Jamás podríamos hacerla Almirante! - fue entonces que comprendí de lo que se trataba esa junta, por segundos sentí pánico

- Coronel Mainstroff ¿tiene alguna otra solución realista? -

- ¡Cualquier opción es mejor que convertir a una mujer de veintisiete años en Almirante!¡Es una locura! - tengo que admitir que yo cambien deduje eso, no me creía capaz de llenar los zapatos del Almirante Gloval

- ¿Debo recordarle Coronel, que la Capitana Hayes ha sido quien salvó en más de una ocasión al Sdf-1? y aun no tomando en cuenta eso, que ella haya estado tan cerca de Gloval nos da la garantía de que seguirá con los planes del Almirante - sentía mi garganta seca, muy seca

- ¡Es muy joven!¡hacerla Almirante va en contra de todos los protocolos militares! - mi respiración empezó hacerse difícil

- ¡Los protocolos militares en situaciones como esta, están fuera de discusión!¡Allá afuera Macross esta devastada!¡La base militar esta hecha un caos! y la única que sabe como funcionan las cosas desde la cabeza es la mujer a la que usted está demeritando por su corta edad! - el ambiente en la junta ya estaba tenso, los dos Mainstroff y Emerson estaban envueltos en una discusión que sé era muy delicada - Así que, a menos que usted sepa como resolver la falta del Almirante Gloval no tiene con que opinar - Mainstroff se quedo callado, su rostro estaba lleno de ira, y por la forma en que me veía sabía que deseaba desaparecerme - Bien, tomando en cuenta su silencio Coronel, procederemos en esta junta a la votación para saber si la Capitana será la siguiente Almirante de Macross - mis manos empezaron a temblar - ¿Votos en contra? - de los veintitrés miembros de ese consejo fueron siete los que votaron en contra - ¿Votos a favor? - Emerson fue el primero en levantar su brazo mientras me veía fijamente, y fue seguido por otros dieciséis militares - Bien, creo que tenemos una decisión - Se levanto de su asiento y me hablo de nuevo - Capitana Elizabeth Hayes, por decisión unánime, esta junta ha llegado a la conclusión de que usted será promovida de forma inmediata al rango de Almirante, tendrá a su cargo las fuerzas militares de base Macross. Tenemos fe en que usted logrará sacar adelante la crisis que en estos momentos estamos viviendo. Por favor ¿puede ponerse de pie para hacer su juramento militar? - casi de forma mecánica me puse de pie, con la vista al frente - Almirante Elizabeth Hayes ¿protesta honrar y defender con lealtad la bandera del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida que simboliza la independencia, el honor, las instituciones y la integridad de todo el planeta? - tarde solo unos segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hice, lo hice con la convicción de que jamás defraudaría la confianza que el Almirante Gloval depositó en mi. Me puse derecha, hice la venia y respondí con mi voz más firme

- Si, protesto -

- De no hacerlo así que el planeta se lo demande - el General Emerson me regreso la venia con su mirada clavada en mi.

Fue esa tarde, a las diecinueve horas, que en medio de un caos me hicieron Almirante a la edad de veintisiete años.

.

.

.

Me quede sentada un rato más en la sala de juntas, me sentía con la necesidad de tener un momento a solas para poder razonar mi nueva realidad, en mi regazo descansaba el gorro del Almirante Gloval el cual yo seguía apretando como intentando obtener un poco de la calidez que el solía tener conmigo. Cuando al fin de decidí a salir del edificio central de la base militar ya era de noche y un vehículo oficial me esperaba para llevarme a mi casa, pero me rehusé a usarlo, en vez de ir a casa, me decidí a ir a Ciudad Macross, aun pese que el soldado me advirtió que las cosas ahí aun eran delicadas.

Llegue caminando por la avenida central, y en cuando vi las calles llenas de personas acostadas sobre el pavimento sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho; era la zona cero, los edificios, las casas, los centros comerciales, todo estaba destruido, no había ningún edificio en pie. Aun se lograba sentir el calor de la explosión que ocasiono el crucero de Kyron, se podía ver una estela de humo en todo el ambiente, y si uno se concentraba lo suficiente se podían escuchar los lamentos de las personas que habían perdido todo en solo unos instantes. Empezaba a nevar de nuevo, pero el frío del ambiente no pareció producirme ningún malestar, me sentía mucho más conmocionada por lo que me rodeaba. Años atrás yo había visto algo similar, cuando el Sdf-1 recibió a todos los refugiados de la isla en la órbita de Plutón, pero esto superaba aquel suceso por mucho. Esto era la visión de lo que un ataque crudo y sin sentido provocaba, aquí se podía ver a los rescatistas de Macross buscando a personas entre los escombros, pero su búsqueda no parecía dar buenos resultados, los veía agachar su cabeza cada vez que sacaban un cuerpo sin vida de entra las ruinas.

Los grupos médicos revisaban a la gente en las calles, y cubrían con sábanas blancas a quienes perdían la vida entre las manos de los doctores y enfermeras, caminar por ahí no podía ser más crudo, cuerpos, heridos, familias separadas, hombres y mujeres llorando por la fuerte prueba que acababan de sortear. Esta vez no me detuve, ni tuve la necesidad de buscar apoyo como aquella vez en el Sdf-1, y no era por que yo no sintiera dolor por las situación, más bien había aprendido a lo largo de los años a ver la cosas de una forma más cruda, sabía que la mejor formar de ayudar era manteniendo la calma. Caminé hasta lo que había sido el parque de la ciudad que ahora estaba habilitado para dar atención medica, las carpas intentaban detener la copiosa nieve que poco a poco empezaba a caer. Fue hasta que escuche un pequeño llanto que me detuve por completo para tratar de identificar de donde venía el sonido, camine en dirección a los arbustos y ahí me encontré con una niño pequeño de unos cinco años, estaba de cuclillas llorando desconsoladamente. Me acerque hasta el y le hable lo más suave que pude

- Hola ¿estás perdido? - el niño cubría sus ojos con sus manos mientras que su cuerpecito temblaba por el frío, con dificultad logró hacerme un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo. Lo vi tan indefenso, que no dude cuando me quite mi propio saco para envolverlo y tomarlo del suelo para acurrucarlo entre mis brazos que el apretó con fuerza en cuanto los sintió - tranquilo, te prometo que encontraremos a tus papas

Caminé con el niño entre mis brazos mientras le sobaba suavemente su espalda para intentar calmarlo, me acerque hasta una de las carpas médicas, y hablé con una de las enfermeras que parecía estar revisando los reportes de los que estaban ahí.

- Señorita - ella ni siquiera volteo a verme, así que volví a intentarlo - ¿Disculpe? - mi voz fue más firme pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que dejara su atención en los papeles por un momento, así que tuve que ser un poco más insistente - ¡Enfermera! - creo que grite por que ella dio un suave respingo - Este niño esta perdido, pensé que quizá alguno de sus familiares podría estar aquí -

- ¿Sabe como se llama algún familiar? - me separe un poco del pequeño para poder verlo

- Cariño ¿sabes como se llama tu papa o tu mama? - tardo un poco en responder, logró darme un nombre

- Mi papa es soldado se llama Charlie, venia con el cuando de pronto todo se puso rojo -

- ¿Y como te llamas tu? - el volvió a colgarse de mi cuello

- Tommy Clyde - le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo

- ¿puede buscar si hay algún soldado llamado Charlie Clyde aquí? - la enfermera me negó inmediatamente

- No hemos tenido tiempo de registrar a nadie, nos hemos enfocado únicamente en dar tratamiento

- ¡Pues tienen que hacerse el tiempo! de lo contrario ¿como lograrán facilitar la búsqueda de familiares? .

- Mire Señorita, estamos muy ocupados y apenas tenemos tiempo de atender a los heridos, por favor no nos estorbe - se que las cosas estaban tensas y que además de todo ellos seguramente ya estaban cansados, pero mi muy característico carácter salió a relucir apenas ella termino de hablar

- No creo estar pidiéndole algo imposible. Tengo a un niño perdido y así como él puede haber muchos, así que le ordeno que empiecen hacer registros de inmediato - ni siquiera espere a que me diera una respuesta, me aleje con Tommy entre mis brazos y camine hacia los refugios de la ciudad. Tuve que recorrer tres refugios hasta poder dar con la madre de Tommy, quien en cuanto me vio con el niño en brazos me lo arrebato de inmediato, y durante el breve lapso de tiempo que platique con ella me entere que su esposo había muerto durante el ataque.

Así como la familia de Tommy había cientos de personas más que perdieron algún miembro de su familia durante el ataque de Kyron, esa noche me dedique a pedir a todos los encargados de los refugios que hicieran lista de ingreso, y se me paso tan rápido el tiempo que cuando me di cuenta que eran ya las tres de la mañana recordé que no había hablado con Rick en horas.

.

.

.

Estaba temblando por el frío, mis dedos estaban tan helados que me costaba trabajo meter la llave a la cerradura, y de hecho no logré hacerlo, pero el ruido que hice desde fuera hizo que dentro se dieran cuenta que había alguien afuera, y cuando me abrieron la puerta Rick salió como huracán y me jalo bruscamente del brazo al interior de la casa.

- ¡¿Donde diablos has estado?¡Son las tres de la mañana! - su voz sonó muy dura - ¡He estado buscándote como un loco! - su agarre me apretó mas y antes de que pudiera decir algo el termino gritando - ¡Lisa, contéstame! -

- ¡Ya te escuche! - arrebate mi brazo y me aleje unos pasos de el, como siempre ya había logrado desquiciarme en solo unos segundos - Fui a la ciudad para ver como estaban las cosas, y perdí la cuenta del tiempo - escuche sus pasos apresurados detrás de mi y de nuevo me tomo por el brazo

- ¿A la ciudad?¿estas loca? -

- ¡Deja de gritar! - di de nuevo un tirón para soltarme de su agarre - Tenía que ir para ver como estaban las cosas - camine apresuradamente hasta mi habitación y antes de que él pudiera entrar conmigo cerré la puerta con llave mientras escuchaba un golpe seco del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Lisa, déjame entrar! - me senté sobre la cama y mis manos empezaron a temblar, mi coraza de hielo empezaba a derretirse, y eso me produjo temor, me deje llevar por el dolor que yo aun no había tenido tiempo de procesar, me hice consciente de lo que estaba viviendo y sentí un profundo dolor por darme cuenta que la única familia que tenia había muerto. Apreté mis ojos y solté un doloroso sollozo que salió desde el fondo de mi pecho, apreté mis brazos en mi cintura

me permití llorar por la perdida del Almirante Gloval, Claudia y las chicas - Lisa te lo advierto, si no me abres tirare la puerta - yo no podía moverme, no podía siquiera detener las lagrimas, me doble sobre mis piernas y trate de ahogar el dolor, pero me era imposible. Estaba sintiendo de nuevo como me hundía en un enorme hueco que me tragaba por completo. Escuche un fuerte golpe, seco y estruendoso y antes de que pudiera ser consciente de que Rick había golpeado la puerta para entrar, el ya me tenia rodeada con sus brazos

- Jamás permitiré que algo nos separe - mire sus profundos ojos azules que empezaban a nublarse debido a las lágrimas y me abrace a el con todas mis fuerzas - Déjame ser quien te de consuelo, déjame estar a tu lado - lo escuche con su voz quebrada, lo sentí frágil y temeroso

- Los extrañare tanto...- apenas podía hablar, sentía un nudo enorme tapándome la garganta

- Perdóname por haberte gritado - me separo de su pecho y me hizo verlo - pero tienes que entender que si algo te sucede, me muero - limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos - Ahora tu eres mi vida - me tomo la mano y su mirada se lleno de preocupación - Estas helada - lo vi separarse de mi lado para ir hasta mis cajones y empezar a revolverlos hasta encontrar la pijama, y con esa devoción que solo el tenia y me hacia sentir, me abrió la blusa del uniforme y me vistió como si yo me tratara de una niña pequeña, no proteste ni un poco cuando el tomo mis pies y quito mis zapatillas luego las medias, le ayude a quitarme la falda y ponerme el pantalón y cuando tuve la pijama completa el tomo la ropa de mi uniforme y la coloco sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia - Iré a prepararte un té para que entres en calor - alcance a tomarlo por la mano y le negue con la cabeza

- No quiero que te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo - levante la colcha de la cama, me metí y me corrí hasta el extremo para poder hacerle lugar, lo vi mirarme con ojos dulces - En el último cajón esta la pijama que usabas - se dio la vuelta, saco la prenda y lo vi quitarse el uniforme como tantas otras veces, cuando termino de cambiarse, se recostó a mi lado y me jalo de forma posesiva para abrazarme. Recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho y mientras el frotaba mi hombro con una de sus manos yo me apretaba más contra el

- Gracias por estar aquí - me beso una de mis manos

- Gracias a ti por quererme - nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato, terminamos durmiéndonos uno junto al otro, sintiendo la calidez de nuestros cuerpos.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté y abrí mis ojos, me encontré con la mirada de Rick, me sonreía

- Hola - levanté mi cabeza y bese sus labios

- Hola - se acurruco mas y lo sentí aspirar profundamente - Adoro el olor de tu cabello - le di otro beso y me senté sobre la cama

- ¿Café? - su voz sonó ronca, me miro divertido y nos fuimos hacia la cocina. En cuanto me levante sentí el frio del clima, me asome por la ventana y observe como la nevada había cubierto todo a su paso, me preocupe por los refugios de la ciudad. Mire el reloj eran las siete en punto, tome asiento sobre uno de los bancos de la barra y observe como Rick preparaba el café, luego de unos diez minutos se sentó a mi lado con dos tazas humeantes, tome la mía y le di un pequeño sorbo

- ¿Como haces para que el café te quede tan delicioso? - el se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de su taza

- Es el secreto Hunter, si te lo digo ya no podre chantajearte para que estés conmigo - solté una especie de sonrisa y bebí otro poquito, el tomo mi mano libre y me miro serio - Anoche ya no pude preguntarte como te fue en la junta con el consejo - apreté su mano y respire profundamente, aun no me lo creía.

- Me promovieron a Almirante - sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y la taza se quedo en el aire a la altura de su boca - fue una larga discusión, jamás se había hecho una promoción de Capitán a Almirante y mucho menos a una mujer de mi edad - clave mi mirada en el café y Rick me tomo la mano de nuevo

- Eso es por que solo una mujer como tu puede ser el Almirante que todos esperamos - lo mire con mis ojos cristalinos

- Jamás podre llenar los zapatos del Almirante Gloval - el se levanto y me hizo abrazarlo

- Serás mejor - respingue por su afirmación y lo sentí acercarse a mis labios para besarme larga y profundamente - Serás la Almirante mas sexy de la historia militar - solté una carcajada y le di un pequeño golpe en uno de sus hombros

- Jamás cambiaras Hunter - el me hizo un puchero y esa vez yo me acerque a el y le bese con mucha intensidad - Pero por eso te amo piloto - nos volvimos a besar y fue el imprudente sonido del teléfono lo que nos hizo separarnos, fui hasta el aparato y atendí la llamada. En cuanto termine regrese a su lado para darle otro pequeño beso - Era de la base, me necesitan - sentado así como estaba me atrajo por la cintura y enterró su cabeza en mi vientre

- Yo iré a donde tu vayas -

.

.

.

Desde que llegue a la base las obligaciones del puesto que me acababan de otorgar me absorbieron por completo, muchos en un inicio no creyeron que yo fuera en efecto la nueva Almirante de la base militar Nueva Macross, me miraban detenidamente y esperaban a que yo diera las primeras ordenes, que en cuanto salían de mi boca, se escuchaban determinantes y muy puntuales. Ese primer día en la base tuve que informar durante varias ocasiones que yo era la nueva Almirante, dadas las circunstancias delicadas aun no portaba el uniforme nuevo, seguía usando mi clásico blanco.

Mis primeras órdenes estaban totalmente enfocadas a la búsqueda de personas desaparecidas, mi prioridad era rescatar al mayor número de personas heridas, reunir de nuevo a las familias separadas por la tragedia y en casos peores lograr encontrar los cuerpos de los caídos para poder entregarlos a sus familiares y que estos pudieran darles los funerales apropiados. Regrese de nuevo a los refugios del centro de la ciudad y pedí las listas de ingreso que la noche anterior les había pedido, incluso me encontré con la enfermera con la que discutí y en cuanto supo que yo era la Almirante, me pidió mil disculpas.

Los números eran devastadores, esos primeros días fueron duros, el panorama era el mismo, escombros por todos lados, bomberos, policías y rescatistas buscando entre las ruinas a personas, demolición de estructuras y cada vez que yo veía a mi alrededor sentía frustración por no haber podido prevenir el ataque, me costaba trabajo entender el afán de Kyron y Azonia por destruir todo y matar a todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Pero siempre que veía a una persona desconsolada en medio de la calle, le hacia y me hacia la promesa de que algo así jamás sucedería de nuevo, de eso me encargaría yo, jamás volvería a permitir que el odio de unos cuantos acabaran con las vidas de otros.

Cuatro noches luego del ataque recibí de manos del encargado de reconstrucción los reportes finales y en cuanto vi el documento sentí una punzada en el corazón. Tres mil civiles habían muerto durante el ataque, doscientos oficiales murieron en el cumplimiento de su deber, entre ellos, el Almirante Gloval, Claudia, Vanesa, Kim y Sammie. Y lo peor era que de todos los que esa noche perdieron la vida, jamás logramos encontrar sus cuerpos, era como si el fuego de las explosiones los hubieran consumido por completo sin dejar rastro.

El oficial frente a mi dejo mi oficina y minutos después Rick entro de forma silenciosa y camino por detrás del escritorio para poder abrazarme, lo cual yo agradecí profundamente.

- Como podremos honrar a los que murieron si ni siquiera tenemos cuerpos que llorar - una lagrima solitaria resbalo por mi mejilla - Como darles un funeral apropiado

- Puede que quizá no tengamos sus cuerpos, pero sabemos sus nombres y conservamos sus recuerdos, eso es todo lo que necesitamos para despedirlos - me separe de el y vi de nuevo el documento, Rick tenia razón, necesitábamos al menos un momento para poder llorarles y despedirles.

- Haremos el funeral el sábado por la tarde - el tomo mi mano y la beso con ternura

- Yo estaré a tu lado - tocaron a mi puerta y el que era mi asistente en ese entonces un cadete recién egresado llamado Sam Clafin pidió permiso para poder entrar

- Almirante ha llegado la persona que le tomara medidas - aun tardaba un poco en reaccionar cuando me llamaban de esa forma, Rick puso cara de interrogación mientras que le pedía a Sam que les dijera que me esperaran diez minutos.

- ¿Y me puedes decir quien te tomara medidas? - la voz de Rick fue lo suficiente clara como para hacerme notar sus celos, me puse de pie y lo abrace fuertemente

- Es para mis nuevos uniformes -

- Ah - fue todo lo que él respondió, le di un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz mientras que me dirigía a la puerta para poder recibir a la persona. Rick se cuadro frente a mi en la puerta y se despidió.

El confeccionista fue rápido, en solo veinte minutos tomo las medidas de mi cuerpo para lograr hacer mis nuevos uniformes

- Estarán listos para el Viernes Almirante -

- Usare primero el Uniforme de luto, el funeral por los caídos sera el Sábado -

- Se los haré llegar a su domicilio -

- Gracias - cerré la puerta y Sam volvió a tocar  
- Almirante tengo una llamada del Comandante Bretaii, solicita hablar con usted – dejé los documentos que sostenía caer sobre el escritorio, en los últimos días ni siquiera había pensando en el, según el último reporte el y su flota estaban fuera en una misión para lograr integrar a otro crucero enemigo a nuestras filas, así que seguramente estaba de regreso y la noticia del ataque lo estaba recibiendo. Di un suspiro y levanté el teléfono  
- Comandante Bretaii – lo salude en tono formal  
- Capitana Hayes ¿Cómo se encuentra? – el tono suave con que me habló me sorprendió un poco – Voy enterándome del ataque, lamentó mucho las pérdidas humanas – hizo una pausa – especialmente la del Almirante Gloval  
- Gracias – dije mientras intentaba que no se quebrara mi voz – ha sido una gran perdida  
- Hemos perdido a un gran guerrero, pero sobre todo a un gran amigo – me fue imposible no soltar un sollozo, apreté el teléfono y traté de reponerme ¿qué Almirante era yo, si en cada momento que me los recordaban me tiraba al llanto?  
- Seguiremos con su trabajo para que todos sus ideales no se pierdan – le aseguré un poco más tranquila  
- Jamás perdonare que mi raza siga actuando de la forma en que lo hace, le juro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por cambiar las cosas  
- Lo se Comandante, ahora somos una misma raza luchando por la misma causa  
- Se me ha informado también que usted ha tomado el cargo -  
- Así es – dije de forma tímida  
- Siéntase en la confianza de tener mi apoyo incondicional para todo lo que venga Almirante Hayes, el Almirante Gloval confiaba mucho en usted y yo haré lo mismo – de nuevo sentí mi mirada cristalizarse  
- Gracias Comandante, trabajaremos juntos  
- Bajaré a la Tierra para estar presente en la ceremonia, Excedore ya me ha informado, quizá allá podamos hablar más – dijo antes de terminar la llamada. Con solo ese gesto yo pude saber el enorme aprecio que Breatii tuvo hacia el Almirante Gloval, ya que esa fue la única ocasión en que él estuvo en la Tierra y se sometió al proceso de micronización.

Me quede recargada sobre el respaldo de mi silla, mi cabeza tenía demasiada información

- Almirante, las buscan los Arquitectos encargados de la reconstrucción de la base, necesitan discutir con usted algunos detalles – Mi asistente volvió a tocar la puerta, relaje mis hombros y le hice un gesto para que los hiciera pasar. Eso era el trabajo de todos los días, reuniones, juntas, salidas a la base, a la ciudad y reportes horrendos que me llegaban cada tanto. Pero gracias al cielo yo tenía una gran fuente de inspiración, y ese era mi Almirante Gloval.

.

.

.

Ese sábado me desperté en la madrugada, luego de varios intentos fallidos por volver a dormir decidí levantarme para ir a la sala, Rick dormía profundamente, esos días también habían sido agotadores para el, salía hasta tres veces de patrullaje y en la base el también tenia obligaciones que cumplir, le acaricie suavemente el rostro y me salí de la habitación. Tome mi libreta de notas e intente trabajar en el discurso que tendría que dar en la ceremonia, aun no lo tenia listo, luego de romper mas de una veintena de bocetos, termine arrojando la libreta al otro lado del sofá mientras que me levantaba hacia la cocina para beber un vaso con agua, me quede recargada sobre el fregadero en medio de la oscuridad, sentía que la respiración me faltaba, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que me ahogaba poco a poco, esa era la misma sensación que yo había sentido muchas noches luego de la muerte de Karl. Intente apretar fuertemente la barra de la cocina para intentar controlar ese llanto feroz y enloquecedor que yo ya conocía y al cual yo le tenía un profundo terror, pero me fue imposible. Empecé a derramar lagrimas y poco a poco deje que mi cuerpo se debilitara hasta quedar recargada sobre una de las paredes de la cocina, poco a poco empecé a sentir el dolor que la ausencia de mi familia del Sdf-1 me producía.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas no dejar salir los sollozos, lleve mis manos hacia mi boca para tratar de silenciar los sonidos producidos por mi llanto, no deseaba despertar a Rick, por alguna razón estúpida, no quería que el me viera así de destrozada. Sentía el frío suelo debajo de mis pies, sentía como los escalofríos me recorrían el cuerpo, lleve mis piernas hacia mi rostro mientras que las abrazaba con mis brazos y enterraba mi cabeza en el hueco. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, llorando en silencio, sintiendo y lamentando la perdida de mis seres queridos, y se podría decir que yo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de dolores, luego de perder a personas amadas por mi, esa sensación ya no me era extraña, pero lo que si fue nuevo durante esa madrugada fue que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, yo tenia con quien compartir ese dolor, y lo supe por la forma en que sentí los brazos de Rick rodearme, por la forma en que el se arrodillo a mi lado, por la forma en que el me abrazo. Siendo terca y muchas veces demasiado independiente, en un principio me costo trabajo aceptar su compañía, intente alejar sus brazos, pero el siendo el mismo terco que toda su vida ha sido, me obligo aceptarlo para poder apoyarme en el, y luego que me di cuenta que el era lo único que yo necesitaba para poder salir adelante, me abrace a el como jamás lo hice antes, esa madrugada ambos llorábamos por la tragedia y ambos nos dejábamos ver tal y como éramos. Dos personas que vivieron mucho tiempo en soledad y que al final habían encontrado a esa persona que los mantendría a flote bajo cualquier situación

Poco antes de las siete de la mañana, me levante muy pesar de Rick y tome de nuevo mi libreta, me senté sobre la barra de la cocina, y pensé en ellos, en el Almirante, en Claudia y en las chicas, luego de un rato, leí todo el documento y me sentí satisfecha con el resultado, ya que al fin pude definir que les diría en su ultimo adiós. Mire de nuevo el reloj y regrese a la habitación, Rick seguía profundamente dormido, me arrodille frente a la cama y le bese en los labios, luego de un par de intentos al fin abrió sus ojos y me sonrío

- Ya tienes que despertarte -

- No quieroooo – respondió haciendo una voz dramática – prepararé el café, dije antes de salir de la habitación

Acabe de uniformarme un poco antes de que Rick terminara de rasurarse, mire mi reflejo en el espejo y me quede ahí parada por varios minutos, me veía tan diferente. Ese negro de mi saco y falda me hacían ver demasiado sería, si es que eso era posible, mis ojos y mi piel contrastaban aun más, y las insignias y medallas parecían gritar a viento suelto mi rango. Acaricie con la punta de mis dedos las medallas, y me sentí tan lejos del inicio de mi carrera militar, me sentí a siglos de la primera vez que yo use un uniforme militar el día de mi graduación de la academia. ¿Podría yo hacerle justicia a ese nuevo uniforme?

- Te ves hermosa - Rick me abrazo por detrás de mi espalda tomando mi cintura

- Extraño mi uniforme blanco - recorrí la tela de mi falda con mis manos, me sentía nerviosa y él lo noto

- El negro te sienta bien, te ves mucho más inalcanzable y amenazadora - me gire para verlo de forma acusadora, el me dio un besito en la frente - Estaré a tu lado - asentí suavemente y salí hasta la sala en donde me esperaba la ultima prenda que me haría ver como la Almirante que yo ya era.

Rick salió unos minutos después vestido con su nuevo uniforme de General, lo habían promovido dos días antes, y me era difícil relacionar al que veía en frente, con mi piloto rebelde que yo tanto adoraba.

- ¿Me ayudas con la corbata? - me acerque y empecé hacer el nudo, luego de terminar, la acomode y me puse de puntitas para poder darle un beso corto, el dio unos pasos alejado de mi y tomo el gorro que yo aun no me había querido poner, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo llevo hasta mi cabeza - Estoy muy orgullos de ti - di un fuerte suspiro - Hora de irnos amor - salimos de mi casa tomados de la mano

.

.

.

El transporte oficial ya nos estaba esperando, subimos al auto y a cada metro que nos acercábamos al lugar donde seria la ceremonia, sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba. El auto se detuvo y Rick fue el primero en bajar, me tendió la mano y cuando salí, pude ver a toda la gente que esperaba a que la ceremonia diera inicio. Camine por un pasillo detrás del pódium con varios oficiales detrás de mi y al llegar al pie de la escalinata que me subiría a la mesa oficial, vi a los Generales Emerson y Mainstroff, al gobernado del GTU y al alcalde de nueva Macross, los salude con una venia y tome asiento en el centro de la mesa con Rick a mi lado. A las doce en punto el redoble de los tambores empezó a escucharse, cuando cesaron, todo se sumió en un silencio estremecedor, luego el cadete que daría la marcha de caídos, caminó al frente con la trompeta entre sus manos, me hizo la Venia y empezó con la melodía, ese minuto, fue muy duro, y muy emotivo.

Al terminar me puse de pie y todos a lado de mi hicieron lo mismo, cuatro cadetes más izaron la bandera de la GTU y lleve mi mano hacia mi frente para hacer el saludo militar. Escuchamos el Himno de la GTU y al terminar camine al pódium para dar el discurso.

Sentí mis manos temblar, coloque las hojas guía sobre la superficie y mire al frente. Pude ver en solo con una mirada rápida, a toda esa gente, civiles, oficiales, hombres, mujeres, niños, hijos e hijas y todos ellos estaban reunidos ahí por un mismo propósito. Para llorar y dar un ultimo adiós a todas las personas que perdieron la vida durante el ataque suicida de Kyron. Respire profundamente y aclare mi garganta.

Hay una frase que hasta ahora ha definido mi vida. "Una vez que Robotech entra en tu vida, jamás puedes dejarlo". Estas palabras las dijo el Almirante Henry Gloval hace siete años durante mi ceremonia de graduación de la academia militar. Fue la primera vez que lo vi y jamás imagine que tendría la oportunidad de trabajar a su lado, mucho menos imagine que tendría que ser yo, quien lo honraría el día de su muerte. Puede que el día de hoy no tengamos los cuerpos de todas las personas que perdieron la vida en este desafortunado ataque, pero sabemos sus nombres y conservamos sus recuerdos, eso es todo lo que necesitamos para despedirlos de la forma más honorable. Hoy estoy aquí, representando a la milicia como nuevo Almirante de las fuerzas armadas, represento mi deber y mis obligaciones militares, pero esta mañana al igual que todos ustedes también estoy aquí como una hija que perdió a su padre, como una mujer que perdió a sus hermanas y como una ciudadana que perdió su hogar. Mi corazón llora al igual que el de ustedes, me siento llena de rabia y enojo, hoy desearía poder haber hecho algo para poder evitar la tragedia que nos cubrió cuatro noches atrás, pero yo al igual que ustedes se que el regreso del tiempo es imposible. No quiero prometerles venganza, no les prometo desaparecer el dolor que todos sentimos, lo que hoy quiero prometerles es que mientras yo este viva luchare con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que un evento como este vuelva a suceder. Quiero asegurarles que el sacrificio de todos nuestros seres queridos no será en vano, tenemos nuevos héroes que serán recordados en la historia de la humanidad. Hoy - sentí mis ojos arder - Lloro al igual que ustedes por la ausencia de los que amamos, hoy a lado de ustedes los despido con el corazón en la mano y con la esperanza de encontrarnos en otra vida. A nombre del Almirante Henry Gloval y de todos los caídos empeño mi palabra para asegurarles que no los defraudare, trabajaré arduamente, y jamás permitiré que nuestra humanidad vuelva a llorar de esta manera.

Lleve mi mano hacia mi frente he hice la ultima venia para el Almirante Gloval, Claudia y las chicas, me quede ahí parada en posición de firmes, presentando respeto al recuerdo de ellos, derramando lagrimas por cada bala que salía de las escopetas militares y luego de que la bandera descendió a media asta, baje del estrado para poder saludar y dar la mano a todos los que habían asistido a la ceremonia fúnebre. Fue un proceso muy largo, pero me sentía con el deber de ver el rostro de cada uno de los familiares de las víctimas para hacerles saber que yo también compartía el dolor que ellos estaban sintiendo.

Terminado los funerales me quede parada de pie mirando los escombros de lo que había quedado del Sdf-1 y el Sdf-2, el lago parecía ir tragando gradualmente a las gigantescas estructuras, el agua parecía que poco a poco limpiaba los restos de la batalla. Sentí unas manos rodear mi cintura mientras que el mentón de Rick se posaba sobre uno de mis hombros, respiré profundamente y me di el tiempo para despedirme de las personas que más había querido

- Saldremos adelante – aseguró Rick al tiempo que apretaba mi cintura  
- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – pregunté llena melancolía  
- Construiremos una nueva nave y llegaremos hasta las estrellas  
- ¿Juntos? – susurre  
- Siempre juntos – contestó

.

.

.

No puedo decir que esos primeros meses al frente de la RDF fueron fáciles, llevar la dirección de la reconstrucción de ciudad Macross fue algo agotador, fue una tarea que me exigió muchas horas de trabajo, tantas que a veces ya no distinguía la diferencia de los turnos del día y de la noche.

Una noche durante una visita al teatro de la ciudad discutía con el equipo de reconstrucción sobre la opción de demoler aquel edificio y hacer una replica exacta de una zona mas segura, los grupos defensores de la historia estaban totalmente en contra de la demolición, pero según lo que me explicaba el equipo técnico aquel edificio ya no era seguro y reconstruirlo costaría mucho dinero y aun si se ponía en pie de nuevo, seguiría siendo un lugar peligroso, así que di autorización para reubicar el teatro, sabia que muchos no estarían de acuerdo, pero mi prioridad era clara. Mantener a salvo al mayor numero de civiles en donde quiera que se encontraran.

Caminando por el lugar encontré en una de las salas un piano de cola color negro; me quede ahí parada durante varios minutos, sentía que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que yo había visto un piano.

- También se llevara al nuevo edificio, quedo intacto - el arquitecto Summers, encargado principal de la reconstrucción de los edificios históricos se acerco al piano y rozo la superficie con una de sus manos, tenia mucho polvo - Es un piano de 1928 hecho de roble y caoba.

- Es Steinway & Sons ¿cierto? - el rostro de sorpresa del arquitecto fue evidente, me acerque tambien y toque la madera

- ¿Conoce usted algo de pianos? - no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa, quizá era imposible imaginar que la nueva Almirante de la RDF algún día estuvo empecinada en ser pianista profesional

- Un poco - no tengo idea por que mentí, mis conocimientos sobre la música clásica y el piano eran muy amplios, pero mis tiempos como estudiante de piano me parecían años pertenecientes a otra vida, eran recuerdos que ya me parecían ajenos a mi vida actual, de alguna forma me hacían sentir como si la Lisa sentada al piano y la Almirante que yo era, fueran dos personas completamente diferentes. Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, eran ya mas de las diez treinta de la noche

- Puede retirarse ya Arquitecto, pediré que envíen mi transporte aquí

- Puedo esperar con usted Almirante - negué con mi cabeza, deseaba un momento a solas, luego de meses de trabajo quería un rato de paz

- Gracias pero estoy bien - el y muchos mas sabían que cuando yo daba una orden era definitiva, así que se despidió de mi y me dejo en la habitación.

Rodee el piano un par de veces, y luego de observarlo detenidamente me quite el gorro, abri mi saco y me permiti relajarme un poco, me acerque mas y abri la tapa que cubría el teclado, luego de rozar las teclas suavemente sin oprimirlas me decidi a sentarme en el banco. Los recuerdos de mi madre y yo sentadas en el piano, me llegaron rapidamente, amaba esas horas con ella a su lado, enseñándome todo lo que ella sabía, animándome a perseguir un sueño que estaba destinado a jamas cumplirse, al recordar a mi madre me fue imposible no recordar a Karl, durante mi año de preparación para Juilliard ¿aun sabría como tocar una pieza? tenia años que yo no tocaba un piano, mas de ocho para ser mas específica, la última vez que lo hice fue la tarde en que falte a la audición y que recibí la carta de aceptación para entrar a la academia militar.

- Eso era mucho tiempo Hayes - hablé para misma como hacia mucho no lo hacia y luego de acariciar por varios minutos las teclas no pude resistirme mas y presione el "Do" mayor, en cuanto mis oídos percibieron la frecuencia y el sonido emitido por el piano un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, luego apreté un "La" sentía un calor extraño en el pecho, mis manos las sentía frías y temblorosas, y como si mi mente y el piano se hubieran conectado de forma inmediata en ese primer contacto, la primera pieza empezó a sonar bajo mis dedos, mi cabeza se inundo de mis partituras favoritas, y todas esas composiciones que yo interprete durante toda mi niñez y adolescencia comenzaron a fluir en toda la habitación y parte de mi corazón.

Sentí de nuevo esos nervios que producía interpretar piezas de grandes maestros como Chopin, Mozart y Beethoven. Incluso me atreví a tocar la pieza que yo tendría que haber presentado en mi audición para Juilliard, a mis oídos sonó perfecta, y recordar las partituras fue como haberlas estudiado la tarde anterior junto con mi maestro en las tardes de mi casa. Sentí mis ojos arder cuando escuche los inicios de "Para Elisa" jamás olvidaría aquella tarde cuando en el funeral de mi madre yo tuve que sacar mi carácter por primera vez para poder cumplir con el ultimo deseo de mi madre. Supongo que el tiempo se detuvo para mi, por que no me detuve hasta que escuche un ruido detrás de mi y a unos metros de mi, vi a Rick observarme con una mirada muy fija, detuve mis dedos y él casi dio un respingo

- Lo siento, yo no quería interrumpir - le sonreí y limpie la humedad de mis ojos con la manga de mi saco

- No te escuche llegar -

- No quería que te detuvieras - regrese mi atención al piano y di un pequeño suspiro - es lo más hermoso que he escuchado

- Ven - le hice un gesto para que se acercara y el con pasos un poco vacilantes se acerco hasta mi y se quedo parado, palmee el asiento del banco para que el se sentara, pero pareció dudar - Vamos, siéntate conmigo - con esa timidez suya se coloco a mi lado, tomo mi mano y acaricio mis dedos como si estuviera examinando algo

- Jamás te había escuchado tocar - apreté su mano y me encogí de hombros

- Hace años que no lo hacía - regrese mis manos al teclado y oprimí algunas teclas de forma distraída - ¿Quieres intentarlo? - sus ojos parecieron horrorizarse ante la sola idea

- No Lisa, yo jamás podría tocar algo - el tomo de nuevo una de mis manos y la beso gentilmente - Un piloto de circo como yo jamás podía hacer algo tan sofisticado como esto - le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro y tome una de sus manos y la lleve al teclado

- Eres más que eso Rick, tu has llegado hasta donde estás por tus propios méritos - le hice un gesto para que oprimiera una de las teclas - Además, un General es alguien muy respetable - el me sonrío y se decidió a tocar otras teclas más

- ¿Como aprendiste? -

- Mi madre me enseño desde que yo era pequeña, quizá empece a los cuatro o cinco años - yo hacia algunas composiciones cortas y el las repetía con mucha atención - Ser pianista fue mi sueño durante mucho tiempo -

-¿Y que paso? -

- Mi madre murió - el detuvo sus dedos y me paso el brazo por la espalda

- ¿Por eso decidiste entrar al ejercito? - de aleje un poco del teclado y negué suavemente, jamás le había dicho la razón de mi ingreso al ejercito, él sabia de Karl, pero no sabia los detalles, respire profundo

- Unas semanas antes de mi audición para una escuela de música muy famosa la guerra Global estallo - me decidí a verlo, quería decirle la verdad a los ojos - Karl estaba en el ejercito cuando esto sucedió, y siempre detesto la guerra, así que cuando se enteró que la base militar en la que estaba asignado sería enviada al frente él se postulo como voluntario para ir a Marte y ser parte del personal de la base Sarah - entonces su mirada se hizo dura y lo vi con ganas de decir algo, pero lo detuve - Así que cuando Karl me comunicó que se iría a Marte mis prioridades cambiaron. Falte a mi audición y decidí entrar al ejercito, en ese entonces el entrenamiento base duraba un año y luego se podía elegir una base para poder continuar con la especialidad y - dude un poco, ya me parecía vergonzoso decir aquellas palabras - y..la base Sarah estaba en la lista, así el plan era que yo lo alcanzaría en Marte luego de mi primer año, pero bueno tu ya sabes que las cosas no se dieron así, unas semanas antes de mi graduación la base fue atacada y no hubo sobrevivientes - regrese mis manos a las teclas y juegue un poco con ellas

- Si que lo amaste ¿no? - ese tono de voz en Rick lo reconocía perfectamente, era un tono lleno de sarcasmo y de reproche

- Nunca de la forma en que te amo a ti - alejo su mirada de mi y trato de levantarse pero le tome la mano e hice un esfuerzo para que se quedara a mi lado, si el lo hubiera deseado se habría puesto en pie, era mucho mas fuerte que yo, pero volvió a mirarme y desistió de la idea - Si tuviera que vivir la muerte de mi madre y Karl de nuevo para llegar a ti, lo haría sin dudarlo - me acerque a el y le roce sus labios - Eres mi vida Rick Hunter - me tomo el rostro y me beso con mucho más necesidad que yo, me reclamo hasta el ultimo respiro y yo con gusto se lo regale

- No se que hice para merecerte - sonreí y regrese mi atención al piano

- Te atreviste amar a una comadreja parlanchina - escuche su risa y lo senti tomarme por la cintura para acercarme más a el y poder recargar su mentón en mi hombro

- Toca otro poquito - y con sus brazos alrededor mío, volví a tocar otro poco sintiendo una felicidad indescriptible por tener a mi lado al amor de mi vida.

Interprete un par de piezas más, y a pesar de que Rick parecía estar muy entretenido escuchando la música pronto me hizo saber que había algo más que parecía interesarle. Me acerco aun más hacia él y con una de sus manos aparto el cabello que caía sobre mi cuello, luego percibí su respiración justo debajo de mi oreja y cuando sentí sus labios húmedos besando esa parte de mi cuello mis dedos irremediablemente cayeron en las teclas equivocadas haciendo que mi música se descompusiera de inmediato. Me quede ahí inmóvil cerrando mis ojos, y eso pareció incitar mas a Rick quien fue más allá y atrapo uno de mis lóbulos con su boca cálida, solté una risita nerviosa que pareció gustarle, por que de inmediato repitió la caricia

- Almirante ¿le parece si podemos continuar esto en casa? – una sonrisa adorno mi rostro y al abrir mis ojos me encontre con esa mirada que tanto me volvía loca, fue ahora mi turno de acercarme a el de forma decidida para humedecer con besos suaves su cuello, él solto un gruñido y me apretó mas, y de la misma forma incitadora que él, atrape su lóbulo provocando que el dejara salir un gemido que me produjo cosquillas en mi estómago – Si sigues provocándome, no te quejes que mañana se publique en las noticias que cierta Almirante y cierto General fueron descubiertos en el teatro de la ciudad – me reí con ganas y me levanté del banco tomando la mano de Rick

- Vamos a casa, no quiero demorar mucho esta "situación" – apenas termine de hablar, Rick me jalo por la mano para llevarme al auto y debo decir que hicimos tiempo récord hacia nuestra barraca provisional, y es que ambos parecíamos tener la misma urgencia, era la primera vez después el ataque de Dolza, que ambos nos aventurábamos a pasar al plano intimo.

Así que en cuanto cruzamos la puerta, Rick me estrecho por la cintura haciéndome pegar a una de las paredes, sus manos me apretaban fuertemente y sus besos me quitaban el poco aliento que me quedaba, sentia que mi corazón parecia querer salir de mi pecho, escuchaba como ambos respirábamos de forma ruidosa, pero sobre todo sentia el mismo calor de mi piel en la suya. Me aferre más a su cuello y con los mismos besos desenfrenados caminamos trastabillando hasta la habitación.

Terminamos revolviéndonos entre las sábanas, suspirando, besándonos, gimiendo cuando nuestros cuerpos se unieron para provocarnos el placer que ambos buscabamos. Lo sentí amarme como antes, y esa vez ya no sentí el temor de que alguien mas ocupara sus pensamientos, y estoy segura que el de igual forma ya no sintió el peso de un fantasma, éramos solo el y yo, nada de recuerdos, nos encontrábamos haciendo el amor sin reparos, sin dudas ni temores, éramos lo que tanto deseábamos ser. El amor mutuo, la compañía eterna.

Esa noche nos liberamos de muchos dolores y de muchos recuerdos, fuimos capaces de reconocer el amor en el cuerpo del otro, nos dijimos tantos "te amo" que la misma palabra ya no era capaz de definir lo que nos unía, el sentimiento ya era indescriptible.

.

.

.

Notas de Autor:  
Hola! Perdón perdón por la demora, no tengo perdón más por la forma que deje el capítulo anterior, pe quería dejarlos picados XD. Prácticamente a partir de aqui va de mi propia cosecha e imaginación, aun así tomare detalles importantes de la historia original como la inminente partida de los personajes en el Sdf3 (spoiler! spoiler! je je)...

Gracias por el tiempo de lectura, como siempre sus sugerencias las leo con mucha atención :)

Les quiere  
Renee


	24. Suerte, que te encontré

- Suerte, que te encontré -

.

.  
.

Dicen bien por ahí que el tiempo no es sino el espacio que hay entre nuestros recuerdos y la realidad, dicen que hay recuerdos que determinan tu persona, modelan tu vida y te arrastran a cierto lugar en especifico. Y a decir verdad el primer año luego del ataque de Kyron para mi fue en su mayoría eso, recuerdos, revelaciones, cambios y experiencias que moldearon mi vida para siempre, nunca ni en más locos deseos hubiera imaginado siquiera que terminaría siendo Almirante de la RDF a tan corta edad, durante mucho tiempo, meses quizá, no deje de sentir un hueco en el estomago que era provocado por los nervios de cuestionarme día con día cada una de las decisiones que tomaba, me preguntaba una y otra vez si yo estaría capacitada para semejante cargo, si la junta general no habría cometido un error garrafal como lo aseguró el Coronel Mainstroff al darme el puesto y aunque las inseguridades la cargaba siempre, estas fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo y con el apoyo incondicional de Rick. De veces en algunas noches seguía soñando con la tragedia, con los escombros, los silencios de las calles, las sirenas de las ambulancias, la reconstrucción y los llantos de la gente y a pesar de que esos recuerdos poco a poco se olvidaban, jamás desaparecerían de mi historia, serían recuerdos que lamentablemente se quedarían en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida.

Mi vida luego del ataque de Kyron corrió a un paso apresurado, se transformó en un reto que a diario me desafiaba y que me hacia esforzarme al doble, me sentía motivada y totalmente comprometida a cumplir con el puesto justo como lo hubiera hecho el Almirante Gloval, él y mi padre eran los modelos a seguir. El primer año estuvo lleno de temas delicados, tuve que pensar en una reorganización en toda la RDF que nos ayudara a unirnos más, y aunque había otros temas importantes que tratar, la primera prioridad siempre fue hacer que Macross se restableciera y volviera a ser la gran ciudad que el Almirante Gloval construyó luego del cataclismo, tenia una necesidad extraña de comprobarme a mi misma y al resto del mundo que ninguna circunstancia nos haría bajar la mirada una vez más, éramos sobrevivientes y demostraríamos que ciudad Macross seguiría siendo un punto central e importante dentro de la estructura del GTU y la Tierra misma. De eso me encargaría yo, así tuviera que pasar por arriba de militares tendenciosos que nunca dejaron de apuntarme por la espalda.

En el plano personal mi vida sufrió cambios mucho más profundos y trascendentales, y aunque el primer año de gestión me consumió mucho tiempo, mi relación con Rick estuvo cargada de comprensión y apoyo mutuo, ambos estábamos frente a nuevas experiencias, pero eso lejos de alejarnos nos unió más, nos hizo comprender que nuestros sentimientos ya eran indefinibles. A ojos de muchos quizá yo no tuve un cambio radical, nunca dejé de ser la militar dedicada, estricta y metódica, más bien el cambio a mis ojos fue interno, tuve que comprender muchas cosas, tuve que dejar de actuar como la Hayes que actuaba sola contra el mundo, ya no era la mujer que destilaba hielo, ya no eran los recuerdos los que regían mi vida, ya no tenia la necesidad de hacerme ver como alguien autosuficiente, ya no era mi historia solitaria marcada por sucesos trágicos, ya no era la mujer sufriendo luchando por mantener sentimientos ocultos, me convertí en una mujer feliz que tuvo que aceptar que la vida sola no tiene ningún sentido y que la felicidad se hace verdadera hasta que decides compartirla, me di cuenta que el amor verdadero llega a tus manos hasta que te dejas de cubrir de corazas protectoras para que ese alguien te vea y te acepte tal y como eres y ese alguien en mi vida fue Rick Hunter. Ese primer año fue el tiempo justo que ambos necesitamos para hacer ajustes en nuestras vidas, para hacer que nuestros caminos al fin se juntaran hasta formar una recta paralela que avanzaría al mismo paso hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

Di un fuerte suspiro y levante mis brazos para estirarme un poco luego de que terminara el reporte que presentaría en la sede del GTU, llevaba días trabajando en el y me emocionaba ver el recuento de los logros durante mi primer año de gestión al frente de la RDF. Me sentía satisfecha de saber que el trago amargo lo habíamos pasado y ahora nos concentrábamos únicamente en el futuro que pintaba para ser un reto mucho más grande. Llevaba meses analizando la situación actual de la milicia y del GTU, y después de haber visitado a Bretaii en su nave me quedó mucho más claro que la raza humana debería dar un salto mucho más grande del que habíamos dado en años anteriores.

Fue una visita muy conciliadora que nos permitió acercarnos por primera vez luego de que yo tomara el puesto del Almirante Gloval y aunque mantuve inseguridades sobre si Bretaii me aceptaría como nueva representante de la RDF él me dejó claro durante esa visita que nuestra alianza era mucho más fuerte que nunca. Fui recibida con el mismo respeto que en veces anteriores y cuando lo vi, me pareció como si nada hubiera cambiado, me esperaba de pie viendo la pantalla principal, y como si el tiempo no pasara para él lo vi exactamente igual como la última vez, imponente, fuerte, con una mirada franca y una sonrisa cargada de tanta amabilidad que me hizo recordar al Almirante Gloval. Ambos éramos personas que nos caracterizábamos para ir directo al punto, y él así lo hizo, compartió conmigo los resultados de las numerosas expediciones que su flota había hecho para atraer a mas zentraedis que desearan dejar la lucha para tener una alianza con la Tierra, y aunque el resultado de sus misiones era excelente y muy prometedor él no parecía estar mínimamente satisfecho, ni siquiera se sentía más confiado de tener una flota mucho más grande y sólida ya que a él le preocupaba el hecho de que el conflicto ya había rebasado a la raza zentraedi, el interés de la protocultura y de nuestro planeta ya estaba en la mesa de otras razas, y aunque no se podía asegurar si habría enfrentamientos o nuevos ataques pronto sabíamos que la Tierra ya no era un planeta seguro, luego de la guerra muchos focos rojos se habían encendido - "Tenemos que ir un paso adelante" – me dijo Bretaii durante esa reunión y fue entonces que entendí la necesidad que el Almirante Gloval tuvo por sacar a la raza humana de la Tierra, ese había sido su propósito central con el Sdf2, poner a salvo nuestra humanidad e ir en busca de más alianzas, no dejar que una vez más el cataclismo nos llegara sin previo aviso. Sería un desafío bastante grande, el GTU había perdido todo interés en ampliar los horizontes de la raza humana luego de la destrucción del Sdf2, además de que de nuevo se estaban levantando intereses dentro del gobierno político, pero aun pese a las circunstancias poco prometedoras para obtener la autorización del GTU de iniciar la construcción de una nueva nave yo estaba decidida a dar el primer paso y nadie me detendría.

Terminé de firmar los últimos reportes del día, me recliné un poco sobre el asiento y deje que mi espalda descansara, miré el reloj, aun tenía un compromiso más y ese era ir en busca de mi primer aliado para iniciar la construcción del Sdf3. 

Salí de mi oficina en dirección al departamento científico y mientras caminaba más de un oficial me miro extrañado de verme por aquel sector de la base, generalmente esa área no era visitada por altos mandos, mucho menos por la aun nueva Almirante Lisa Hayes, pero la reunión que deseaba tener con el Dr. Lang tenía que ser en un lugar en que él se sintiera cómodo, alejado de los barullos políticos y militares, un lugar en el que, él y yo pudiéramos platicar de la manera más franca, y ese lugar evidentemente era su espacio de trabajo. Llegue a mi destino, alise mi falda un par de veces y toqué la puerta levemente, después de varios minutos del otro lado recibí respuesta.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, parecía concentrado en algo ya que ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba mucho menos cuando me decidí a entrar a la oficina. Emil había cambiado desde la primera vez en que yo lo había visto, su cabello empezaba a teñirse por esporádicas canas en los lados de su cabeza, la bata que usaba en el laboratorio estaba tan vieja que parecía terminaría rompiéndose por la mitad. Lo único que parecía no cambiar en él, era su mirada fría, profunda y siempre con falta de sueño.

- Emil, buenas noches – dije mientras caminaba con dificultad para tratar de abrirme paso entre el montón de cosas que había en el suelo y en los escritorios  
- Almirante – se volteo de prisa en cuanto reconoció mi voz – Buenas noches – continuo - no teníamos alguna reunión ¿o si? – preguntó nervioso, lo que provocó que yo soltara una sonrisa mientras negaba con mi cabeza  
- Quiero platicar contigo ¿estás ocupado?  
- No – dijo mientras hacia un espacio en su mesa de trabajo para que pudiera sentarme - ¿te ofrezco algo?  
- Si tienes café –

- ¿Petite Cola? – respondió luego de negar con cierta pena, sonreí de nuevo  
- Petite está perfecto – Me quité el saco, el gorro y tomé asiento en un banco mientras lo veía observarme detenidamente ¿me vería también diferente, como yo a el? - ¿Como vas con los nuevos prototipos VT? – pregunté para iniciar con la conversación  
- Peleando con el presupuesto – comentó irónico – Como siempre – agrego después de sonreír un poco - ¿y tu? Me enteré que estás por presentar tu primer reporte de gestión en la GTU  
- Dentro de dos días de hecho – le confirmé – ha sido un año duro, pero creo que caminó bastante bien ¿no crees? – él me dio otra sonrisa  
- Has rebasado las expectativas de mucha gente – afirmó – Aunque yo siempre tuve confianza en ti –  
- De pronto siento que terminaré por defraudar toda la confianza que me han dado – dije sincera – Nunca podré igualar lo que hizo el Almirante Gloval  
- Deja de pensar en lo que él hizo y concéntrate en lo que tú harás – solté una sonrisa tímida y bebí otro poco – La RDF está en buenas manos  
- Gracias – le respondí sincera

- Y bien ¿qué te trae por aquí? – di un fuerte suspiro y me decidí a sacar el tema, sabía que aun después de un año hablar del Sdf2 era un tema delicado, más por la forma en que el GTU había tratado a Lang luego del ataque de Kyron  
- Quiero platicar contigo sobre el Sdf-2 - solté al tiempo que Emil hacia una mueca de disgusto y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de forma apática, su actitud cambio en segundos

- Ya fui interrogado por el comité militar sobre las causas probables por las que se hundió el Sdf-2 luego del impacto del crucero enemigo – respondió a la defensiva – Si buscas obtener más información no existe  
- No vine a interrogarte – me apresuré a decir – Hay muchas cosas que yo no supe del Sdf2 y quiero saberlas,  
- ¿y de que te sirve ahora hablar? – contestó desafiante – La nave fue destruida, no quedó nada  
- Ni el Sdf-1 ni el Sdf-2 me importan ahora – dije – Ahora en lo único que me quiero concentrar es en el inicio de la construcción del Sdf-3 – lo vi levantar las cejas de forma sorprendida, y la verdad es que no me extrañaba ni un poco su reacción sabía que más de uno tomaría mi decisión como una locura  
- ¿Pretendes iniciar la construcción de una nueva nave? –  
- Pretendo seguir con el plan original del Almirante Gloval – dije tranquila  
- El GTU no te dejarán continuar -  
- No pienso pedirles permiso– contesté de inmediato provocando que Lang hiciera una mueca extraña – Se que el GTU es parte importante del proceso para autorización, pero la RDF es quién se encarga de la seguridad del planeta, y yo como representante debo de hacerme cargo de hacerles entender que esta nave es de suma importancia para la seguridad de todos – hice una pausa y busqué su mirada - se que muchos piensan que la destrucción del Sdf-2 prueba que las ideas del Almirante Gloval eran una pérdida de tiempo, se que su destrucción casi inmediata fomentó una clara duda de las capacidades que pudiera haber tenido la nave en caso de que no hubiera sido derribada, pero tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto – Lang llevó su mano a la altura del mentón y me miró  
- Y dime Lisa ¿por qué crees que el Sdf2 no resistió el ataque?  
- Tengo conclusiones basadas solo en observaciones– aclaré – pero creo que se omitieron cosas importantes. Yo no estuve ni mínimamente involucrada en el proceso de construcción, me enteré de la existencia del Sdf-2 unos días antes de su destrucción, pero según los manuales operativos que me entregó el Almirante la nave no contaba con transformación modular, por lo tanto no había cañón principal, las proporciones a mi parecer eran muy pequeñas, el número de Varitechs y Battledroids que se habían dispuesto eran menor al número con el que nosotros viajamos dentro del Sdf-1 desde la órbita de Plutón, así que si me preguntas, si el Sdf-2 hubiera logrado despegar no habría llegado muy lejos – Lang dio un respiro profundo y se puso de pie  
- ¿por qué crees que se omitieron todas esas cosas? – aun detectaba cierta acidez en sus palabras, pero parecía irse calmando poco a poco  
- Agradecería que tu me lo dijeras Emil – dije sincera, él arrugo su ceño un poco al darse cuenta que yo no estaba ahí para pelear con el, sino para ponerme de su lado  
- El Almirante Gloval nunca logró que se aprobara el presupuesto necesario para poder construir la nave desde cero, el Sdf-2 era más bien una especie de remodelación a las áreas del Sdf-1 que no fueron dañadas durante la batalla con Dolza – me quede callada al escuchar la revelación de Lang – Eran muy pocos los que apoyaban su iniciativa por enviar una expedición, trabajamos con lo que pudimos  
- se defendió  
- Pues ahora más que nunca tendrán que aceptar la iniciativa – dije segura de mi misma  
- Tu posición ahora es mucho más débil que la que el Almirante Gloval tenía, te enfrentarás a las acusaciones del por que el Sdf-2 no resistió el ataque, esa será su principal excusa y argumento para afirmar que Gloval estaba equivocado, aun sabiendo que la nave era débil por la falta de apoyo al inicio del proyecto  
- Quizá tengas razón, pero ese ataque también fue un claro recordatorio a lo que estamos expuestos. Si una nave de un sobreviviente Zentraedi fue capaz de destruir una ciudad entera, una base y a dos naves, imagina lo mucho que deben estar temiendo los altos mandos al considerar siquiera que los Zentraedi regresen con refuerzos o peor aun que los creadores de los Zentraedi vengan hasta acá - hice una pausa recordando la plática con Bretaii y aunque no estaba segura si sería conveniente revelarle la información que él me había dado terminé por hacerlo, confiaba en el – Me reuní con Bretaii hace unas semanas – pareció extrañado – Fueron pocos los que supieron de mi partida, ni siquiera el GTU lo sabe – confesé – Bretaii está seguro que los intereses por nuestro planeta ya han rebasado a la raza zentraedi y tarde que temprano van a venir y no puedo quedarme sentada de brazos cruzados esperando a ver que sucede, ya pasamos por una prueba muy difícil, ya nos dimos cuenta que somos frágiles, tenemos que resguardar nuestra humanidad – Lang soltó una sonrisa involuntaria

- Nunca he puesto en duda tu temple, ni tus convicciones, pero apenas estas por enfrentarte a un tumulto burocrático, tu carrera apenas está empezando ¿qué te hace pensar que tendrás más éxito que el Almirante Gloval en convencer al GTU?

- Soy terca – confesé un tanto avergonzada – y muchos saben que no me rindo fácilmente, además llevo la razón por delante, tendrán que entender – me levanté de la silla y me acerque hasta Lang para poder verlo de frente – La construcción del Sdf-3 debe empezar de inmediato, y debe ser mucho mejor y mucho más grande que el mismo Sdf-1  
- ¿Más grande?  
- Tiene que ser no solo una nave expedicionaria, sino una nave colonizadora – aseguré – debe de llevar dentro familias, vidas cotidianas, pero debe ser capaz de defenderse a toda costa, y estoy convencida de que debe llevar dentro el satélite fábrica – Emil soltó una carcajada que me hizo tensar los músculos del rostro  
- Jamás dejarán que la nave se lleve una fábrica Robotech – aseguró – eso sería dejar desprotegida a la Tierra  
- Será un riesgo que se deberá tomar, los miembros del GTU tendrán que tener presente que esa nave puede ser la salvación de nuestra raza, debe ir lo más protegida posible, no sabemos cuanto tiempo podría tardar en regresar  
- Si es que regresa – agregó  
- Emil, se que aun hay muchas dudas sobre mi capacidad para llevar el control militar, estoy consiente de que hay mucha gente que no me desea en este puesto, se que mi edad es una desventaja, pero tengo experiencia y tengo motivaciones – le aseguré – Por favor confía en mi  
– Lisa mi confianza en ti nunca ha estado en duda – aseveró – Pero estás desestimando muchas cosas, créeme yo llevo muchos años viendo la pelea constante entre la RDF y el GTU  
- Yo estoy al frente de la RDF así que ahí yo decido y del GTU me hare cargo – le aseguré – Lo que quiero es que tú te concentres y construyas una verdadera nave colonizadora – el brillo que salió de sus ojos me demostró que al fin había tocado la fibra más sensible de Emil Lang y eso era el reto que representaba para el construir una nave que podría parecer un sueño, pero que debía convertirse en realidad  
- Una nave como la que me estás pidiendo, costará mucho – enfatizo – y tardara al menos cuatro o cinco años en ser construida, eso considerando que empecemos lo más pronto posible  
- No tendrás que preocuparte por nada de eso, ese será mi trabajo, el tuyo será hacerte cargo de la construcción es todo. No te pediré que participes en algo más, te lo juro – se encogió de hombros y se sentó de nuevo  
- Jamás he tenido reservas sobre tu capacidad – dijo ya con menos formalidad, clavó sus ojos obscuros en los míos y esbozo una especie de sonrisa melancólica – Es solo que siempre he tenido problemas con la autoridad política y militar, más considerando que a mi de esos temas no me importa nada – levanto la petite y terminó por beber su contenido – Pero tengo el presentimiento que contigo eso puede cambiar – Cuenta conmigo – concluyo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato más y luego de ver el reloj de pared y ver que pasaban de la medianoche me puse de pie – Será mejor que me vaya – comenté – Hoy regresa Rick de Ciudad Granite – dije sin pensarlo mucho  
- Te ves feliz con él – baje mi mirada apenada y encogí mis hombros – Eso me alegra  
- Gracias – contesté aun con pena – Él me hace feliz – confesé

* * *

Tomé mi bolsa y saco y me encamine hacia la puerta y antes de salir del laboratorio ambos intercambiamos una mirada que sabíamos estaba llena de confianza, honestidad y complicidad. La historia de trabajo entre Lang y yo estaba empezando.

Cuando llegué a la salida de la base ya me esperaba el chofer que se me había asignado desde que empecé con el cargo, era un joven teniente, juguetón de ojos negros y cabello rizado, que deseaba convertirse en un controlador aéreo, se llamaba Daniel Parson. Estaba cumpliendo con su servicio militar antes de iniciar la especialidad y para su mala suerte había terminado de chofer de la muy temida Almirante Hayes; la verdad que es me divertí mucho con el durante sus primeros días de servicio, andaba más nervioso que un conejo, sudaba la gota gorda cada que me dirigía a el, y ponía unos ojos saltones cada que me veía molesta, pero con el tiempo aprendió a relajarse más y aunque ya me había visto hacer rabietas se adaptó bastante rápido a mi vida laboral, tanto que ya ni siquiera tenía que llamarlo para que el fuera por mi, ahora cada que salía de alguna reunión o de la base, el ya me esperaba mientras leía alguna historieta, siempre de Batman o el increíble Spiderman.

En cuanto me vio salir de la base con las manos dentro de mi saco, arrojó su historieta en el asiento del copiloto se cuadró frente a mi y me abrió la puerta del automóvil para que subiera - Empiezo a sospechar teniente, que usted me espía – le dije divertida, lo note soltar una sonrisa mientras que se subía al auto, lo encendía y tomaba la avenida principal – ¿A su casa o la del General? – preguntó – A la mía – le confirmé, en eso habíamos quedado por teléfono, pensé para mis adentros – Se ve cansada Almirante – comento casi por lo bajo al tiempo que cruzábamos ciudad Macross hacia la zona militar de residencias – Estoy cansada – respondí sincera – De veces pienso que al día le faltan horas – resople bajando el vidrio de la ventana para dejar que frío de la noche me diera en el rostro.

Lo observe moverse en el asiento al tiempo que carraspeaba un poco – Me pidió el General Hunter que le avisara que demorará un par de días más en ciudad Granite, tuvo que entrar a una junta, dijo que mañana se comunicaría con usted a primera hora – finalizó

Di un suspiro y me deje caer sobre el asiento. Los últimos meses el tiempo para él y yo se había reducido drásticamente, yo lidiando día a día con montón de asuntos y él desde que tomó el puesto de General de operaciones de defensa los deberes se le habían incrementado al doble, más por que era precisamente su departamento el que tuvo que restablecerse con mayor prioridad, y eso le había cortado sus alas de inmediato. Y aunque a la fecha él no había soltado una sola queja, yo sabía que extrañaba volar, lo observaba mirar detenidamente los hangares y las pistas de aterrizaje, en más de una ocasión lo encontré montado sobre el Skull con la capota cerrada y con el gorra de General cubriendo su rostro y aunque tuvimos un par de peleas respecto al tema, él me dejó claro que no deseaba que metiera las manos para para que el pudiera volver a volar.

Así que llevábamos un par de semanas sin vernos y ahora con la noticia de su retraso la separación aumentaría más, ya que yo en dos días tendría que salir a la sede del GTU para presentar mi reporte del primer año de gestión como Almirante de la RDF.

- ¿Desea que la lleve a otro lugar antes de llegar a su casa? – Preguntó el Teniente Parsons haciendo que regresara súbitamente de mis pensamientos – Tengo hambre – respondí mecánicamente mientras que el joven teniente tomaba una desviación para la ciudad  
- Alessandro's cierra tarde – contestó  
- Gracias teniente – respondí agradecida – pediré algo para llevar

Luego de llegar a mi casa y comer la ensalada que me había ordenado en el restaurante, me lavé la cara, cepille mis dientes, me puse unos pants, una playera de Rick y me metí a la cama, estaba cansada, tenía sueño y no tenía ningún interés de seguir despierta, no si él no estaba a mi lado.

El teléfono sonó muy temprano, aun semidormida logré tomar el auricular, eran las siete del sábado – Me debes dos – dije sin tener que preguntar quien era, del otro lado LO escuché soltar una risa – Una por dejarme plantada y otra por despertarme en mi día libre

- Esta no cuenta – respondió dando un bostezo – Yo también me he tenido que despertar temprano para decirte que te extraño – me acurruqué con la cobija y sonreí ampliamente  
- Quería verte antes de irme al GTU  
- Yo también – contestó – Pero estos nuevos protocolos de patrullaje de verdad están dando mucho de que hablar y no para bien  
- ¿Siguen?  
- Son absurdos – dijo molesto – No es seguro para ningún piloto tratar de cubrir áreas tan grandes en tan poco tiempo, turnos tan largos solo harán que el rendimiento y la concentración baje  
- Siguen asustados – afirmé  
- Eso no les da derecho a tratar a los pilotos como robots, no me iré de aquí hasta hacerles entender que no permitiré que pilotos a mi cargo estén en riesgo constante por necedades – apreté el teléfono, en ultimas fechas Rick estaba demostrado que el cargo que llevaba era justo el que se merecía, y aunque esa decisión de proteger a gente bajo su cargo era una cualidad que el cargaba desde que estábamos en el Sdf-1 me gustaba escucharlo tan decidido y eso solo me hacía sentir mucho más orgullosa  
- Pondré el tema durante la sesión con el GTU  
- ¿A que hora te vas mañana?  
- Salgo muy temprano –  
- ¿Quién te escoltara?  
- Puedes estar tranquilo – dije conteniendo una risa – La temible Miriya Parino estará al frente  
- Es bueno saber que tendrán que deshacerse de una loca antes de llegar a ti – respondió divertido – ¿Sigues con la idea de presentar la iniciativa para la construcción del Sdf3?  
- Totalmente – dije – Ya he hablado con Lang  
- ¿Y qué te dijo? -  
- Acepto – dije con otra sonrisa  
- No quisiera decirlo, pero te espera una fuerte batalla  
- Lo se, pero me encargaré de que acepten  
- o la temible Almirante Hayes se encargará de asesinarlos  
- Correcto – dije divertida  
- Tengo que apurarme, habrá otra reunión – comentó desganado - Supongo entonces que nos veremos cuando regreses del GTU  
- Parece que así será, cuídate mucho ¿quieres?  
- A la orden Almirante  
- Te amo  
- Yo más – me respondió antes de colgar

* * *

Llegamos a la sede del GTU y tuvimos que pasar por un protocolo de seguridad demasiado tendencioso. Revisaron los cazas, oficiales y pilotos que venían conmigo, luego de varios minutos de tenernos parados una mujer de estatura mediana y tez morena se nos acercó a Miriya y a mi para hacernos una revisión rápida, yo sabiendo que ese era su trabajo coopere bastante, le abrí mi bolso, levante mis brazos y deje que sus manos toquetearan rápidamente el contorno de mi cuerpo; pero Miriya no se la hizo tan fácil, endureció su mirada y prácticamente gruñó cuando la oficial se acercó para revisar su cuerpo, dudo por unos instantes y luego de que escuchara que yo le decía algo a Miriya prosiguió.

- Muchas gracias Almirante Hayes, bienvenidos a la sede GTU Andrómeda – dijo aun nerviosa, incline mi cabeza en respuesta afirmativa y camine con Miriya hasta el edificio.  
- Es una falta de respeto que te revisen de la forma en que lo hicieron  
- No me importa – dije despreocupada – En estos tiempos a los ojos de la GTU todos somos sospechosos de cualquier cosa  
- Por dios Lisa, nadie ha prestado tanto servicio en este último año que la base Macross – dijo con desdén – Tú misma ha dado el tiempo completo de tu vida para que la RDF volviera a caminar  
- Entender a los políticos es cosa difícil el Almirante Gloval y mi padre me lo dijeron en más de una ocasión, pero en tiempos como esté dependen bastante de la RDF y adivina ¿quién esta al frente? – Miriya y yo soltamos una sonrisa cómplice llena de diversión  
- Suerte con el consejo  
- Gracias, ¿nos vemos en la noche para cenar?  
- En el lobby del hotel – me respondió antes de irse hasta el hangar para dar su reporte de vuelo

Fui recibida a las afueras de la pista por un comité de militares a los cuales saludé rápidamente mientras me metía al transporte que se me había dispuesto para llevarme al edificio principal en donde me entrevistaría con el General Emmerson mi siguiente nombre en la lista que me ayudaría a lograr mayoría en la votación del GTU para dar luz verde al proceso de construcción del Sdf3. Emmerson cambió la dirección de su carrera drásticamente luego de que el Almirante Gloval tomara el puesto de la RDF pareció dejar de interesarse en seguir escalando en la pirámide militar y comenzó a involucrarse en la GTU, obtuvo la gubernatura de Ciudad Granite y luego de lograr un notable desempeño en el desarrollo de la ciudad dejó el puesto para aceptar un lugar en el consejo general del GTU puesto que desempeñaba desde hacía ya dos años, y aunque él había participado en la votación de la RDF para darme el nombramiento su participación en el área militar era prácticamente nula.

Aun pese a que durante algunas ocasiones tuvimos diferencias se podía decir que yo le tenía confianza, durante mi primer año de gestión el me demostró en más de una vez que estaba de mi lado, era una persona muy neutral y conciliadora, a la fecha siempre me recordaba su apoyo en cualquier iniciativa que yo decidiera emprender, pero afirmar que me respaldaría en la propuesta para iniciar la construcción del Sdf3 era algo difícil. Emmerson según Lang fue uno de los principales opositores a la iniciativa del Almirante Gloval de enviar una nave colonizadora fuera de la Tierra, y gracias a su votación y la de muchos más el presupuesto necesario para la construcción del Sdf2 no se aprobó. Con este antecedente tenía fuertes sospechas de que quizá yo obtendría la misma respuesta al pedir su apoyo, pero algo me decía que quizá conmigo las cosas serían diferentes, además de que yo no estaba ni mínimamente dispuesta a recibir un no por respuesta, me iría de la sede hasta que tuviera autorización plena.

Cuando llegue a la oficina Emmerson ya me esperaba

- Almirante Hayes – me saludo con una venia que yo respondí de inmediato - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?, supe que les toco una tormenta en el pacífico

- Si no estuviera tan acostumbrada a las sacudidas me hubiera muerto de miedo – respondí – El verdadero dolor de cabeza fue cuando llegue – me queje – Los procedimientos de seguridad son un tanto exagerados – Emmerson hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Lo lamento  
- Entiendo que deseen ser cuidadosos, pero dudar del representante que les cuida las espaldas es bastante arrogante ¿no cree?  
- Entiendo su molestia y no me queda más remedio que pedirle una disculpa, el GTU se rige por procedimientos bastante molestos y absurdos, pero al final no hay mucho que se pueda hacer para evitarlos – me encogí de hombros y tomé asiento en el pequeño lobby de su oficina  
- Y ¿Cómo va todo? Me han llegado bastantes rumores sobre conflictos internos en el GTU – Emmerson dio un fuerte suspiro y se sentó también  
- El GTU está en lo que yo llamaría un punto crítico – levanté las cejas sorprendida – La estabilidad económica al fin parece haber llegado a la bolsa mundial, los remanentes de la crisis siguen presentes pero ya no son de cuidado, poco a poco muchos intereses han ido levantándose de parte de diferentes grupos, y esto lo único que ha provocado es inestabilidad y conflictos internos  
- Me he dado cuenta – señalé – el GTU está exigiendo a la RDF protocolos totalmente absurdos que de ninguna manera serán aprobados por mi, no si estos ponen en peligro nuestra seguridad  
- Entiendo su punto Almirante pero es mi deber intentar encontrar conciliación en ambas partes, si bien la RDF protege al GTU no se puede pasar por alto que nuestra organización es quien aprueba presupuestos para que la milicia funcione como debe de ser  
- La seguridad no debe de estar sujeta a ese tipo de cuestionamientos – replique – y aunque usted tiene toda la razón en decir que ambas entidades deben de responder y cooperar bajo las mismas condiciones, una es la que siempre termina dando la cara cuando las cosas se ponen feas y creo que ambos sabemos cual de las dos es – Emmerson apretó los labios como si intentara controlar una ligera molestia que estuviera empezando a subirle por la cabeza, así que antes de que termináramos peleando por cuestiones ajenas a lo que yo quería tratar en esa reunión levante las manos y traté de meternos a un plano mas jovial  
- Todos estos puntos se irán discutiendo con el tiempo – le aseguré – y aunque yo desee que las diferencias entre ambas organizaciones desaparezcan ambos sabemos que no será así, los políticos y los militares somos de castas muy distintas  
- ¿entonces a que vino?

- Bueno, primero para darle una copia sobre el reporte que presentaré el día de mañana ante la GTU sobre mi primer año de gestión, usted ha sido de gran apoyo y me interesa conocer su opinión sincera sobre los resultados de mi gestión

- Ambos sabemos que han sido excelente – recalcó mientras tomaba la carpeta – No es necesario que yo lo lea para saber que sus resultados han sido sobresalientes, ni siquiera el GTU tiene que leerlo para saber que su trabajo ha sido impecable  
- Aun así me interesa su opinión – guardé silencio y recordé unas palabras de mi padre – Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, su experiencia siempre será de mucha ayuda para mi – Emmerson me dirigió una sonrisa y abrió la carpeta para mirar rápidamente el contenido  
- Agradezco su confianza  
- Dejando de lado todo lo del reporte hay algo más que deseo hablar con usted – sentí mis manos un poco frías – es un tema delicado y muy importante así que le pido mantenga un criterio abierto – él pareció notar la seriedad en mis palabras ya que dejo la carpeta, se irguió y me hizo un gesto que me señalaba que era todo oídos.  
- Durante este primer año al frente de la RDF he aprendido y he visto cosas que me han dejado ver una perspectiva que nunca antes pude notar, estar en esta posición me ha permitido ver panoramas que tanto el Almirante Gloval como mi padre pudieron ver, ahora entiendo muchas de sus acciones y casi puedo afirmar que las comparto y las apruebo. Dentro de mi plan de gestión para los siguientes años hay dos puntos importantes, uno la seguridad que la RDF debe proveer a todos los países y ciudadanos de la Tierra y otro es defender y prevalecer la raza humana  
- No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted – comentó  
- El primer punto se ha ido trabajando desde que tomé el puesto, la RDF se ha ido reestructurando poco a poco y me he ido rodeando de oficiales de confianza que se tienen los mismos ideales que yo, si alguno de ellos considera que la integridad de nuestra encomienda se ve amenazada por protocolos del GTU yo apoyaré al cien por ciento el criterio de mis oficiales – saqué el tema que Rick estaba peleando en la asamblea de seguridad y que yo estaba segura Emmerson ya estaba enterado – el segundo punto hasta el momento es el más delicado, requiere de mucho esfuerzo y coordinación de ambas organizaciones, es una meta a largo plazo – hice una pausa y mire al General directamente a los ojos – Deseo iniciar con la construcción de una nueva nave – dije sin rodeos, los músculos de su rostro se tensaron y sus labios se apretaron en un fina línea que endureció sus facciones – Antes de que entremos de lleno a la discusión quiero pedirle que analicemos a fondo la iniciativa  
- Considero Almirante que la iniciativa fue bastante analizada luego de la destrucción del Sdf2 – negué con mi cabeza y continúe  
- Fue analizada desde su punto de vista más débil – aseguré – pero si me preguntan si el análisis fue objetivo, entonces digo que no

- No creo que su percepción sea correcta, usted no estuvo involucrada ni en el antes ni del después del Sdf2 – solté una sonrisa amplia que pareció confundirlo  
- Tiene toda la razón, por lo tanto mi percepción es la más objetiva – se quedó callado y se removió un poco en su asiento – La nave ciertamente tenía defectos, el hecho que haya sido destruida de un solo impacto pone muy en duda la calidad de su construcción, pero ambos sabemos por que tenía tantas omisiones – saqué un documento de mi carpeta que había logrado conseguir en los archivos personales del Almirante Gloval y en esos documentos se especificaba el presupuesto general de la nave, se la extendí a Emmerson – si comparo el presupuesto que se destinó a la remodelación del Sdf1 luego de su descubrimiento con el costo que se invirtió en el Sdf2 éste último es una burla  
- Los tiempos cambiaron mucho Almirante, la economía no es la misma que cuando se inicio el proyecto Sdf1, además de que la nave estaba construida por alienígenas con tecnología muy superior a la nuestra, nosotros solo tuvimos que hacer adaptaciones  
- Otro punto a mi favor – dije – el satélite fábrica ya está en nuestra manos esa tecnología ya está a nuestro alcance y contamos con un equipo por demás preparado que se puede hacer cargo de la construcción  
- El GTU ya no esta con la disposición de invertir más dinero en ningún proyecto que no represente una ventaja sólida para la Tierra – aseguró – se perdió mucho dinero en el Sdf2  
- Bueno, si usted es parte de los que creen que estamos a salvo por haber ganado una batalla contra los zentraedi, todo lo aprendido y perdido desde que iniciamos la guerra ha sido tiempo perdido, la Tierra contrario a lo que el GTU quiere ver no está a salvo, tarde o temprano nos enfrentaremos a razas igual o más poderosas que desearán apoderarse de nuestros recursos y cultura y si usted me pregunta si algún día estaremos suficientemente armados para hacer frente a cualquier ataque, mi respuesta es no - Emmerson sacó un pañuelo de su saco y limpió el sudor de su frente  
- ¿Qué diferencia habrá en tener otra nave?¿por qué no invertir en armamentos más modernos y letales? -  
- Por que por más que podamos tener ese tipo de armamentos el campo de batalla será aquí ¿usted cree que la Tierra aguantará ataques como el que vivimos con Dolza? El cuarenta por ciento del planeta ya no tiene vida, el veinte por ciento tiene aun altos niveles de radiación y a la fecha se sigue invirtiendo muchísimo dinero en la recuperación ambiental, la nueva nave ciertamente será un mecanismo de defensa pero además representa más la oportunidad de sacar a nuestra cultura de la zona cero, avanzar sin tener que esperar a que nos ataquen primero, establecer alianzas, encontrar otros planetas donde podamos vivir  
- Almirante Hayes, este tema es muy delicado, se necesitaría de mucho tiempo para analizarlo con calma

- No tenemos tiempo para eso – aseguré – He decidido compartir con usted la necesidad de construir una nave colonizadora, estoy a sus órdenes para poder debatir y analizar cualquier posibilidad, pero tengo también el deber de aclararle que vengo por una autorización, no por una posibilidad o por un veremos en el futuro – me puse de pie y saque otra carpeta – Mañana le entregaré una copia a cada uno de los miembros del consejo – dije – aquí se detalla toda la propuesta y la necesidad de construcción del Sdf3  
- ¿Por qué me la da antes? -  
- Por que lo quiero de mi lado y porque mañana le dejaré claro al consejo del GTU que si quieren seguir contando con nuestro apoyo deberán tomar muy en cuenta las estrategias que nosotros tomaremos para cumplir con nuestra enmienda de ofrecer seguridad al planeta y la raza humana  
- Almirante la RDF también necesita del GTU - rebatió  
- No de la misma forma – aseguré – todos los refuerzos que nos cuidan desde arriba están de mi lado, si ustedes no desean analizar con cabeza clara todas estas advertencias, la alianza con los zentraedi estará en peligro – tomé mis cosas y me despedí del General Emmerson con la sospecha de que su percepción sobre una nueva nave había cambiado – Hábleme al hotel si tiene alguna duda sobre ambos reportes

Llegue al hotel pasadas las siete de la noche, tenía el tiempo justo para cenar con Miriya, pero justo cuando estaba preparándome para bajar y verla en el lobby el teléfono de la habitación sonó y me llamó para decirme que algo se le había atravesado en la base y que no podría llegar – Bueno, parece que últimamente todo mundo me cancela – me dije con cierto aire de apatía. Tenía hambre, pero ya me había puesto de malas, así que decidí pedirme algo de cenar al restaurante del hotel y aprovechar el tiempo para repasar lo que presentaría al consejo al día siguiente.

Tengo que reconocer que me sentía un tanto temerosa de que el consejo rechazara el proyecto de construcción el Sdf3 y si era así debía de penar cuales serían mis acciones para convencer al GTU, me quedé recostada sobre la cama pensando en el asunto y en otras cosas a la vez, pensaba en Claudia y en las chicas, en el Almirante, en Rick que estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia cumpliendo con sus propias órdenes, y así sin saber como mi cabeza se había saturado de decenas de cosas, sentí un dolor de cabeza comenzar a presionar los costados de mi cabeza, resople fuertemente poco a poco sin querer fui cerrando mis ojos dejando que mi cuerpo y mi mente se relajaran un poco.

Di un salto involuntario cuando escuché dos golpes secos en la puerta, abrí mis ojos y miré el reloj en el buró, pasaban de las diez de la noche, me había quedado dormida, me incorporé y talle mis ojos para poder terminar de despertar, volvieron a golpear la puerta – Ya voy – dije un poco de malas

- Servicio al cuarto – dijeron del otro lado, seguramente ya llevaban varias vueltas con mi orden, Volvieron a tocar - ¡ya voy! – dije un tanto desesperada mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz, "toc, toc" - ¡Que desesperación, ya voy! – grite al tiempo que por fin había encontrado el botón.

Abrí la puerta y prácticamente me quedé sin habla, incluso parpadee varias veces para comprobar que no estuviera soñando, ya que ahí frente a mi tenía a Rick Hunter sosteniendo una caja de pizza mientras me sonreía con esa mueca extraña que le salía cada que el me molestaba - ¡Rick! -

- ¡Hola! – dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adentro para dejar la caja de pizza en la mesa de centro y así poder tomarme por la cintura para darme un beso que literalmente me robó el aliento -¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté con una sonrisa cuando me separó un poco de él  
- Es una sorpresa – dijo riendo – Me desocupe antes y decidí venir hacia acá  
- Pero….¿como supiste que me hospedaría aquí?  
- Miriya me lo dijo – contestó despreocupado mientras se quitaba la gabardina y el gorro – Le debo una – yo seguía perpleja, sostenía su mano y lo seguía con la mirada  
- ¿No te gustó que viniera para acá? – me preguntó cuando me vio sería parada como sonámbula en el umbral de la puerta, sacudí la cabeza negativamente y solté una sonrisa  
- No es eso – dije – es que no te esperaba ni mínimamente  
- No quería que estuvieras sola mañana ante el consejo – dijo tomándome de la cintura para poder besarme de nuevo – Si alguno de esos payasos se propasa contigo seré yo quien les parta la cara – sin saber por qué sentí mis ojos arder, me abrace más a él y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho  
- Gracias Rick – dije de todo corazón sintiendo como el me mecía suavemente entre sus brazos – No tienes idea lo bien que me hará que mañana estés conmigo  
- Te dije que no te dejaría sola – dijo suavemente – de ahora en adelante somos nosotros dos contra lo que sea – sonrió mientras me rozaba la mejilla con una de sus manos – Perdóname si no he podido estar tan cerca como quisiera  
- No tienes que pedir perdón de nada – dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos – Sabíamos que esto no sería fácil, pero lo importante es que estamos juntos

Me abrace de nuevo a él y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara, de pronto todo el cansancio y la tención habían desaparecido súbitamente y el momento hubiera sido perfecto si mi estómago no hubiera decidido rezongar por la falta de comida, gesto que me lleno las mejillas de rubor y que a Rick hizo reír de buena gana – Vamos a cenar, yo también muero de hambre -  
- Se suponía que me traerían comida al cuarto  
- Me informaron abajo que vinieron a tocarte dos veces, seguro estabas dormida – abrió la caja de pizza y desabotonó su saco – de todos modos ya lo cancele

Tome un par de petite colas del frigo bar y enseguida me senté a su lado - ¿En qué terminó el congreso de seguridad?  
- Sin novedad – dijo con la boca medio llena por la mordida que le había dado a la pizza – Dicen que los procedimientos están establecidos y que solo pueden ser modificados directamente en el GTU, y como pensé "hey, mi novia esta allá y yo quiero discutir algunas cosas con ciertas personas del GTU es la oportunidad perfecta – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros  
- Así que no viniste solo para ver a tu novia – dije con tono juguetón  
- Que tu estuvieras aquí solo fue coincidencia –  
- ¡hey! - le dije tratando de sonar lo más indignada posible mientras le daba un golpe en su hombro, el solo me guiño uno de sus ojos  
- A ti, ¿Cómo te fue? – di una mordida a mi rebanada y me encogí de hombros  
- Ya he hablado con Emmerson -  
- ¿Cómo lo tomó?  
- Tiene cierta aberración a la sola idea de iniciar la construcción de una nueva nave, pero siento que le di argumentos necesarios para apoyarme en la iniciativa, aunque quien sabe si eso sea suficiente, hay algo que no le gusta sobre mandar una nave colonizadora, pero no sé que es  
- No te preocupes por eso ahora, el primer paso es hacer que acepten, lo demás que salga lo iremos resolviendo sobre la marcha  
- Emmerson es con él único que cuento para lograr tener alguien que interceda por el proyecto dentro del consejo, sin su ayuda será más complicado, no imposible, pero si más tardado y la verdad es que después de esa plática con Bretaii lo que siento que tenemos menos es tiempo – empecé a mover mi pierna de forma nerviosa  
- Lisa, no te preocupes – me dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en mi rodilla – los convencerás y si no se dejan tendremos que usar a la RDF como medio de presión  
- Creo que eso es lo que teme Emmerson – dije casi como si hubiera hablado para mi misma – después de todo fue él quien me enseño que siempre una de las partes debe ceder y será precisamente quién dependa más de la otra para subsistir, el GTU podrá mandar y autorizar presupuesto, pero es la RDF la qué resguarda su organización  
- Verás que todo saldrá bien mañana, tienes muchísimas cosas a tu favor, solo hay que dar un vistazo rápido a tu informe de gestión para darse cuenta que tu tienes la capacidad para que la RDF funcione como debe de ser, además de que el comandante de toda la fuerza zentraedi está de tu lado y se ha pronunciado que de no ser tú la que represente la alianza en la Tierra la tregua se acaba  
- Esa es precisamente mi última carta a jugar – dije – La flota de Bretaii ha crecido casi a la misma proporción que la que tenía Dolza bajo su mando, y quiero imaginar que la sola idea de pensar que toda esa flota se pronuncie en contra debe ser motivo suficiente para doblar las manos  
- Oh cariño, lo es – dijo Rick convencido – No estamos defendiendo un capricho si no una clara necesidad de fortalecernos y prevenirnos para ataques futuros – di un fuerte suspiro y terminé mi rebanada  
- Lograr la aprobación para el Sdf3 solo será el primer paso de una largo camino que recorrer  
- Pero será el más importante – me acurruqué entre los brazos de Rick y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara mientras que de mi boca salían varios bostezos.

Luego de una media hora lo sentí apretar más mi cintura mientras que su boca empezaba a rozar mi cuello de forma provocadora - ¿Qué haces? – pregunté nerviosa disfrutando de la caricia  
- ¿Sería mucho pedir que te mantuvieras despierta un poco más? – Enterré mis dedos en su cabello y dirigí mi boca hasta el hueco entre su cuello y su oreja – Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías – dije atrayéndolo aun más  
- Es que estaba esperando la orden Almirante – sentí sus labios tomar mi boca, luego sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y una vez más mi corazón y mi alma se entregó al piloto que durante los momentos de intimidad me reclamaba todo mi ser

* * *

Desperté un par de horas antes que Rick, me levanté de la cama teniendo cuidado de que él no despertara, me di una ducha y pedí café a la habitación para repasar una vez más el reporte. Me sentía ligeramente nerviosa y no dejaba de pensar en la resolución que tendría Emmerson luego de la plática el día anterior, sentía mucha ansiedad de presentarme por primera vez ante el consejo completo del GTU. Luego de beber tranquilamente el café escuché a Rick levantarse y meterse al baño para darse una ducha, recogí todos los documentos y me uniformé.

Una hora después ambos estábamos saliendo de la habitación y fue una sorpresa para el chofer recogernos a los dos cuando quizá la indicación que tenía era que solo estaría yo esperándolo en el hotel. Rick me dejó subir primero y tomó mi mano derecha al notar que yo estaba nerviosa – Todo saldrá bien – me susurró al oído – yo solo logré soltar una media sonrisa

Cuando llegamos al edificio de convenciones la recepcionista nos saludó y miró de forma extraña a Rick – De último momento vino conmigo – dije para que no intentara siquiera evitar que él me acompañara en la reunión con el consejo; ella solo se encogió de hombros y caminó delante de nosotros hasta la sala de conferencias,

Igual que la última vez que yo me presenté al consejo con el Almirante Gloval y como mi padre como miembro del GTU la sala de reuniones mantenía el mismo formato frío y distante, "por seguridad ninguno de los consejeros debía de estar presente" así que todo se desarrollaba en medio de una gran sala con pantallas gigantes que colgaban de las paredes y en donde se presentaría cada uno de los miembros del consejo, la asistente nos señaló la única mesa del centro para que tomáramos asiento

- Almirante en la pantalla central que está sobre la mesa podrá descargar todo el material que desee presentar en su reporte, toda la información será transmitida de forma inmediata a los ordenadores de los consejeros  
- Muchas gracias -  
- ¿Desean algo más?  
- Estamos bien, gracias

Cuando la mujer se fue, Rick hizo una cara de fastidio, aquello era nuevo para el y la verdad era que fastidiaba bastante tener que estar a solas en una habitación tan grande y además de todo pretender comunicarse con pantallas

- Que bola de gallinas – dijo  
- ¡Rick! – lo reprendí temiendo que pudieran escucharnos – Quiero decir…General Hunter -  
- Lo siento Almirante Hayes –

Saqué la información del dispositivo de almacenamiento y lo baje al ordenador para que pudiera pasarse a los consejeros en cuanto iniciara la reunión, tomé asiento, y mire el reloj de mi muñeca, faltaban aun veinte minutos

- ¿Habías estado antes en alguna junta de consejo? -  
- Una vez – dije recordando la visita a la base Alaska luego de que el Sdf1 lograra entrar a la atmósfera terrestre – Aquella vez que llegamos a la Tierra en el Sdf1, ¿recuerdas que te vi en el hangar? – Rick entrecerró los ojos como si intentará recodar la ocasión, así que decidí darle una ayudadita – Fue la vez en que llevaste a Minmey a Yokohama – un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas y esa vez lejos de enojarme me pareció gracioso, era bueno sentir que ella ya no era una amenaza para nuestra relación  
- ¡¿Cómo supiste que fuimos a Yokohama?! Ese día no parecías tener idea de que saldría de la nave -  
- Lo averigüe después de que regrese de la base Alaska – lo vi con cara de sorpresa – Cuando estuve frente a la mesa directiva con el Almirante Gloval mi padre aun era consejero del GTU, tenía años que yo no le había visto y en cuanto apareció en la pantalla lo sentí tan distante que llegue a dudar que ese hombre fuera mi padre, nunca me sentí tan pequeña ante él como en aquella ocasión.  
- Las cosas ahora son distintas – dijo tomándome de la mano – Ahora eres la Almirante de la RDF – solté un suspiro y miré el reloj de nuevo, faltan diez minutos para que iniciara la sesión, apreté su mano fuertemente y agradecí en el alma que él estuviera ahí a mi lado.

Los "bips" resonaron en la sala, las luces verdes en las pantallas se encendieron y unos segundos después los rostros de los consejeros aparecieron en lo alto de las paredes observándome a mi y a Rick

- Almirante Hayes la esperábamos solo a usted – dijo uno de los gobernadores de la zona sur

Les salude militarmente y di un paso al frente – De último momento me pareció importante contar con la presencia del General Hunter, él ha participado activamente en mi primer año de gestión – dije mirándolo fugazmente

- Bienvenidos – dijo el General Emmerson desde una de las pantallas  
- Gracias – dije regresando mis pasos hacia el ordenador para así enviar el primer reporte a los consejeros  
- Bien, si no tienen algo más que aclarar me gustaría empezar  
- Adelante – dijo el consejero representante de los países del viejo continente.

-El reporte que estoy por presentarles está dividido en tres secciones, el primero análisis del estado de la RDF antes y después de que yo tomará el cargo, el segundo logros obtenidos durante el primer año y el tercero estrategias planteadas por mi gestión para la seguridad global de los países que integran al GTU.

Como ustedes saben la RDF se me entregó durante una crisis imprevista que destruyo la estructura moral y física luego del ataque de Kyron, la muerte del Almirante Gloval representó ruptura y desorganización entre muchos miembros de la RDF. Aun así mi prioridad luego de tomar el cargo se centró en la reconstrucción tanto de ciudad Macross como la base militar, este proceso fue relativamente rápido gracias a la ayuda que recibimos de parte de la flota zentraedi comandada por Bretaii que siempre mantuvo una fuerte alianza con el Almirante Gloval. Los resultados luego de los primeros seis meses fueron la operación total de la base Macross, la implementación de nuevos prototipos caza y la inversión para investigación en nuevas tecnologías. La restructuración que he implementado en la RDF nos ha permitido lograr colocar al menos un representante en todos los países que conforman al GTU y los planes a futuro son lograr establecer un consejo en cada país que pueda operar de forma independiente en casos de contingencia pero que siempre deba reportar sus actividades y decisiones a la sede principal en Ciudad Macross – les pase algunas gráficas y organigramas sobre la nueva estructura interna en la RDF – gracias a esta nueva estructura logramos elevar considerablemente el nivel de ingreso al ejercito, se incrementó la mejora de percepción de los soldados sobre la RDF, se crearon nuevos programas para proteger a todos los oficiales que prestan servicio directamente en los conflictos bélicos, y a las familias de los oficiales muertos en servicio. Los protocolos de seguridad han logrado reducir el índice de ataques de rebeldes zentraedi. Se han creado apoyos especiales para desertores enemigos que deseen integrarse a las actividades humanas. Las academias Robotech han sido reabiertas con programas más extensos y detallados que permitan a los nuevos ingresos detectar la carrera militar que desean seguir según sus aptitudes y habilidades. Los programas de pilotaje se han mejorado considerablemente gracias a nuevos simuladores gráficos y entrenamientos en campo real fuera de la atmósfera terrestre. Se ha iniciado con los prototipos de los nuevos cazas VF4 y Battledroids cuarta generación, los líderes de escuadrón y pelotón están recibiendo capacitación especial de liderazgo y manejo de escuadrones en casos de contingencia y ataque enemigo y por último estamos empezando a integrar zentraedis rehabilitados en las filas de los escuadrones sin haber tenido un solo incidente de rebeldía en los últimos siete meses, aun así, estos escuadrones son monitoreados de forma especial y por último todos los países del GTU cuentan ya con monitoreo y protección directa de oficiales de la RDF – hice una pausa mientras los consejeros revisaban la información que les había pasado en la última hora y a medida que avanzaba en el reporte empezaba a sentirme un tanto nerviosa de saber que estaba por llegar al punto concreto que tocaría el tema del proyecto Sdf3 – abrí la tercera etapa del reporte y apenas empezando fui interrumpida

- Creo que podemos dejar el reporte hasta aquí – intervino el consejero representante de los países americanos – Desde hace unas semanas se llegó al acuerdo de que las estrategias de seguridad serán establecidas por el GTU y le serán enviadas en cuanto estén definidas – la forma tan abrupta en que ese hombre interrumpió mi reporte solo provocó que mis ojos se cubrieran del tinte helado tan característico en mí, escuche algunos carraspeos de parte de otros consejeros que ya me conocían, entre ellos Emmerson.

Interrumpí la presentación y levante mi mirada para poder ver directamente al consejero

- Siento contradecirlo Magistrado Richtson, pero más bien debo recordarle y aclararle que es el GTU el que no tiene jurisdicción sobre las estrategias relacionadas a la seguridad del planeta, ESE es el trabajo de la RDF – recalque el último enunciado – De ninguna manera voy a permitir que una organización ajena al orden militar pretenda mandar y establecer procedimientos para las fuerzas militares  
- Los tiempos cambian Almirante Hayes -  
- Cambiarán para ustedes pero no para la RDF – aclaré – la RDF tiene un representante y ese soy yo, por lo tanto mi trabajo es velar por que los códigos éticos y militares se cumplan al pie de la letra – la mirada del consejero se ensombreció súbitamente – Y dado que el GTU está interviniendo en asuntos que no le corresponden he venido aquí para aclarar las funciones de cada organización  
- ¡Ese no es asunto suyo Almirante Hayes! – gritó provocando que yo me tensara aun más y que Rick se irguiera en su asiento como si se preparara para atacar a la menor señal – Es mi asunto cuando sus protocolos ponen en juego la seguridad de los oficiales a mi cargo  
- ¿Pretende hacerme creer que usted sabe de primera mano que procesos son los que funcionan para los patrullajes que sus escuadrones hacen sobre nuestro territorio? – sentí mi rostro arder y antes de que pudiera debatir su cuestionamiento Rick me rozó ligeramente la mano y se puso de pie para encarar al magistrado  
- Me parece una falta de respeto que dude de la experiencia que la Almirante Hayes pueda tener sobre los procedimientos de vuelo dado que ella llegó a controlar a más de treinta escuadrones en enfrentamientos con el enemigo, pero si a su criterio ella no es una fuente de primera mano yo si los soy, puesto que fui piloto por más de seis años, conozco los protocolos y procedimientos al derecho y al revés y puedo asegurarle magistrado que las estrategias que está implementando el GTU y que de ninguna manera serán aprobados por mi están mal diseñadas y enfocadas  
- General Hunter usted no tiene ningún derecho a réplica en éste comité  
- Claro que lo tengo señor – debatió Rick – Soy el General encargado de las fuerzas aéreas lo que me hace responsable de cada uno de los pilotos que vuela y vigila cada uno de sus territorios, por lo tanto tengo toda la autoridad para comunicarle que los procedimientos no se harán efectivos en ningún escuadrón bajo mi comando – debo de reconocer que me quedé sin habla, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Rick fuera de su modalidad de piloto, fue la primera vez que lo veía como un oficial de alto mando defendiendo su puesto, él era un hombre diferente al que yo había conocido a través de las redes tácticas, ese hombre que yo veía era alguien que imponía y que denotaba respeto, sonreí ligeramente  
- Siento decirle que los procedimientos no deben ser autorizados por usted – recalcó el magistrado  
- Pero por mi sí – intervine – la RDF está bajo mi mando, en todo lo que concierna a procedimientos para las fuerzas aéreas, terrestres e interespaciales yo soy la que tiene la última decisión – Los siete consejeros intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y entonces agradecí que esos hombres estuvieran fuera de mi alcance  
- Señores por favor, mantengamos la calma – intervino Emmerson – En este asunto la Almirante Hayes tiene el punto a su favor, ahora sugiero que continuemos escuchando su reporte y pasemos a la sección de propuestas y estrategias – mi mirada fue hasta los ojos del General Emmerson y sin saber porque, ni como yo sabía que él estaría a mi favor en la propuesta para la construcción del Sdf3 – Almirante Hayes, por favor continúe, General Hunter, le ruego que tome asiento.

Rick tomo asiento y yo me preparé para pasar a la última parte del informe y que incluía el proyecto de construcción del Sdf3, giré mi vista hasta Rick y le sonreí, no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, no estaba sola, lo tenía a el detrás de mi apoyándome incondicionalmente y no nos iríamos de esa sala de consejo hasta lograr una autorización.

Después de analizar mi gestión y de tomar en cuenta diferentes perspectivas que el puesto me ha dado he llegado a dos conclusiones básicas que serán predominantes en los objetivos que deseo alcanzar mientras yo esté al frente de la RDF, número uno, garantizar la seguridad de todos los civiles que estén bajo la responsabilidad del orden militar y número dos asegurar y evitar a toda costa que eventos como la lluvia de muerte de Dolza o el ataque de Kyron vuelvan a ocurrir en nuestro territorio. Y estos dos puntos podrán ser efectivos si salimos en busca de aliados y logramos intervenir futuros ataques – el rostro de los consejeros pareció contraerse un poco, era como si una chispa de alerta se hubiera encendido dentro de sus cabezas – Es necesario iniciar la construcción de una nueva nave que nos ayude en el proceso de búsqueda de alianzas y colonización – apenas solté las palabras los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos a excepción de Emmerson comenzaron a soltar palabras de pánico como si les mismísimo demonio se les hubiera presentando en persona, pero aun con toda la reacción de cadena no me deje intimidar, me mantuve callada hasta que a otro consejero se le ocurrió llamarme loca solo por presentar semejante iniciativa.

- Debe de estar bromeando Almirante Hayes – espetó – atreverse a venir a dar semejante conclusión luego de los resultados catastróficos que el Almirante Gloval tuvo con esta misma iniciativa  
- Esos resultados no definen nada, ni cambian mínimamente la perspectiva que el Almirante Gloval vio hace un par de años  
- ¡El sdf2 fue destruido sin haber despegado! Que tipo de defensa representaba esa nave si ni siquiera logró detener el ataque de un crucero zentraedi ¡por favor Almirante Hayes, no se ingenua, ni trate de defender un claro error provocado por el Almirante Gloval! -  
- Los ingenuos aquí son ustedes – espeté –  
- El tema está fuera de discusión – dijo otro  
- Les aseguró que ustedes están más que consientes que la llegada de nuevos ataques y refuerzos zentraedi es inminente, todo lo que ha pasado desde que inicio la guerra son claras señales de que esto apenas está empezando, los enemigos no se detendrán a pensar si ya estamos preparados para un nuevo ataque, ellos están moviendo sus piezas y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo  
- Y ¿acaso cree que estamos cruzados de brazos?¡claro que estamos preparando nuevos sistemas de defensa, armas más poderosas que puedan hacer frente a nuevos ataques  
- ¿Una arma tan letal como el gran cañón? – Comenté irónica – Ninguno de ustedes estuvo ahí como para ver la forma tan deplorable en que esa arma cedió ante el ataque enemigo, no logró destruir ni el diez por ciento de la flota enemiga que llegó a la Tierra  
- Esas cuestiones serán tomadas en cuenta en la construcción de nuevos armamentos de defensa, pero no volveremos a invertir en un proyecto que no representa ningún tipo de beneficio para el GTU – me quedé callada y entonces entendí las palabras de Emmerson, los nuevos intereses, todo giraba alrededor de los beneficios económicos, el bienestar humano estaba prácticamente fuera de las prioridades del GTU –Esté comité no discutirá un tema que ha sido descartado  
- La RDF está haciendo un planteamiento sustentado y más que justificado, no vine hasta aquí para recibir un no por respuesta, yo a diferencia de ustedes mantengo en alto mi protesta como militar y desde está posición exijo que se le de análisis a la propuesta  
- Entonces siento decirle Almirante Hayes que su cargo puede ser revocado en cualquier momento si no hay acuerdo entre usted y nosotros – aseguró tranquilamente uno de los consejeros al tiempo que empezaba a recoger sus cosas  
- Entonces siento decir que la alianza entre la flota de Bretaii también puede ser revocada en cualquier momento – los ojos de todos los presentes se concentraron en mi y parecieron desear asesinarme en ese momento –y aunque parezca imposible señores consejeros la confianza que tiene la flota zentraedi no recae sobre el nombre de una organización, sino en la persona que la dirige, yo estoy dispuesta a dejar el cargo en cuanto el consejo político y militar lo determine, pero la estabilidad de los acuerdos con nuestros antiguos enemigos no será certero  
- ¿Nos está amenazando Almirante Hayes? -  
- Les estoy presentando el panorama completo y les estoy exigiendo que los intereses del GTU contemplen bienestar común y seguridad para nuestra raza – clave mi vista en el piso y luego la lleve hasta Emmerson – El proyecto completo está en sus ordenadores enteramente justificado – tomé mis cosas y le hice un gesto a Rick para que saliéramos de la sala - háganme saber su respuesta

Salí del comité con un ligero temblor en las manos, mi cabeza estaba saturada y por más que lo intentaba no lograba regular mi respiración, me detuve hasta que me sentí lejos del alcance visual de cualquier persona y como si mi energía hubiera sido drenada de golpe recargue mi frente sobre el pecho de Rick con los hombros bajos y con la sensación de haber salido de un huracán – Eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba – solté una carcajada de solo escuchar la entonación irónica que Rick había usado para calmarme un poco, sobaba mi espalda lentamente de arriba hacia abajo como si tratara de que mi respiración se regulara al ritmo de su mano  
- Ambos sabíamos que esto no sería fácil, vamos a esperar, les has dado mucho que pensar y te apuesto que ahora mismo están discutiendo el tema  
- Amenace al GTU – dije un poco nerviosa  
- Y de una forma esplendida – contestó con tono divertido – vamos a que comas y descanses  
- Como pocas veces no le protesté ni un poco, me deje tomar de la mano y salimos del complejo principal en dirección al hotel.

La incertidumbre estaba en el aire mientras comíamos, Miriya había llegado para acompañarnos y a grandes rasgos le contamos como había ido el comité – Si se niegan siempre esta la posibilidad de que Bretaii venga en persona y los convenza – los tres soltamos una risa que me quitó un poco de la ansiedad que la junta me había dejado – y aunque Bretaii estuviera dispuesto hacerlo esta decisión concierne únicamente a nosotros como humanos, somos nosotros los que debemos de velar por nuestra subsistencia

- Ya no pienses en eso – comentó Miriya – Tengo que irme, debo preparar el vuelo de regreso, estoy contando las horas para poder ver a mi Maximilian y a mi pequeña guerrera  
- Gracias por todo Miriya – ella soltó una sonrisa antes de salir del restaurante  
- Vamos a descansar – Rick pagó la cuenta y nos tomamos de la mano para ir hasta la habitación  
- ¿Qué voy hacer si me destituyen? – Pregunté en voz alta  
- Podrías abrir alguna academia de defensa personal o algo así  
- ¡Rick!¡Estoy hablando en serio! – Me quejé  
- Almirante le ordeno que deje de preocuparse – susurro plantándome un beso en pleno pasillo del hotel  
- Estoy tan cansada que solo por hoy dejaré que usted General, tome las órdenes – me colgué de su brazo y caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación

En cuanto traspasamos la puerta me recosté en la cama y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara completamente, tenía un dolor extraño en la base de la nuca y los brazos y piernas los sentía tensos como un cable, me acurruqué con una de las almohadas mientras que Rick cerraba las persianas, se recostaba a mi lado y enterraba su mentón en el hueco de mi hombro.

Igual que la noche anterior el sonido agudo del teléfono me hizo saltar, a mi lado Rick dormía profundamente a pesar del insistente llamado, miré el reloj del buró y noté que pasaban de las tres de la mañana – Hayes – dije con voz pastosa  
- Almirante habla Emmerson – el sueño que prevalecía en mi cuerpo se desvaneció por completo en cuanto reconocí la voz  
- Buenas noches…días – corregí luego de recordar la hora - ¿qué sucede?  
- Llamo para informarle que no podremos darle una respuesta inmediata a su iniciativa – dijo sin rodeos provocando que yo apretara el auricular  
- No pienso irme de aquí hasta obtener una respuesta  
- Calma Almirante – respondió Emmerson – toda la noche y madrugada se ha estado debatiendo el tema, su iniciativa ha generado mucho de qué hablar y aunque aun queda mucho por discutir podría decirle que no se ha llegado a la conclusión de negar la construcción del Sdf3 -  
- Entonces ¿aceptarán?  
- Tampoco he dicho eso – puntualizó – Podría decirle que estamos entrando a una etapa de negociación – solté una especie de suspiro, no se si de alivio o preocupación– recuerde que el resultado de una buena negociación es saber usar todas las ventajas posibles de la mejor forma – continúe callada - Y usted por el momento tienen la ventaja con la RDF  
- Si es tiempo lo que necesitan no pondré resistencia – dije calmada – pero si llego a recibir una negativa yo no me detendré ahí  
- Lo tenemos claro Almirante Hayes  
- Muchas gracias – le dije sincera  
- Le haré llegar la respuesta oficial en cuanto haya una determinación

Colgué el teléfono y me quede parada en medio de la oscuridad, no terminaba por definir si me sentía derrotada o con una ligera ventaja, el caso es que al parecer ya no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, lo único claro era que iniciar la construcción del Sdf3 sería un reto mayor de lo que yo imagine.

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de tres semanas desde mi visita a la sede del GTU, aun no recibía noticias y en más de una ocasión estuve tentada a tomar el teléfono y llamar a Emmerson para que me diera una resolución, pero la intención se quedaba en el auricular cuando recordaba nuestra ultima conversación "Estamos en proceso de negociación", y aunque aun no tenía una negativa ya estaba preparando argumentos para impugnar la decisión, no me rendiría fácilmente eso lo tenía claro yo y muy probablemente también el GTU.

El silencio de mi oficina fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta, un minuto después el rostro de mi asistente asomó para decirme que había un problema - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté sin levantar mi vista de los documentos que me encontraba revisando – Hay un problema con unos escuadrones en el hangar norte – dijo rápidamente  
- Llame al General Hunter -  
- Es que no lo podemos localizar – interrumpí la lectura y miré a mi asistente que de pronto se había puesto blanco como la cal  
- ¿Cómo que no lo encuentran? – lo vi encogerse de hombros de forma nerviosa,  
- Entonces comuníquese con la Capitán Parino – ordené regresando mi atención a los documentos  
- Tampoco la encontramos – respondió con voz temerosa – Solicitaron su presencia

Respiré profundamente y sentí como si un dolor de cabeza empezara a subirme por el cuello, me levanté del escritorio, tomé mi saco y salí de la oficina no sin antes mirar a mi asistente detenidamente – Quiero tener noticias del General Hunter o la Capitán Parino en cuanto llegue al hangar- lo escuché tragar saliva mientras que asentía lentamente con su cabeza y corría hasta el teléfono  
- ¿Dónde diablos se metieron esos dos? – me pregunté malhumorada de camino al hangar

Llegue al hangar y vi a un grupo de pilotos detenidos en medio de la pista como si estuvieran esperando algo, caminé directo hasta ellos esperando que tuvieran una buena razón para estar ahí y haberme sacado de la oficina, todos en cuanto me vieron se cuadraron de inmediato – Almirante Hayes – gritaron al unísono – Descansen – dije seca - ¿Me quieren decir qué está pasando? – los noté soltar una sonrisa mientras que todos se abrían para dejarme ver una mesa detrás con un pastel con el logotipo reglamentario de la RDF y con la leyenda "Gracias por su apoyo y esfuerzo durante este primer año"

- ¿Qué sucede? – dije mirando a todos lados y ahí a unos metros Rick, Miriya y Max entraron seguidos por muchos oficiales de distintos sectores de la base que empezaron aplaudir en cuanto me vieron llegar, me sentía como estatua, clavada en el piso, como si una fuerza extraña me impidiera dar un paso

- Felicidades Almirante Hayes – dijo Rick en cuanto llegó a donde yo estaba para abrazarme y darme un beso en los labios  
- ¿Qué es esto? – dije mientras Miriya y Max se acercaba hasta mi para poder abrazarme

- Los oficiales deseaban agradecerte todo el trabajo del último año – dijo Rick tomándome de la mano – Nosotros solo les dimos una ayudadita – llevé mis manos hacia mi frente y solté aire como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración desde hacia varios minutos – Tu pobre asistente me llamó aterrado – sentí mis mejillas arder por la pena  
- Que vergüenza – dije nerviosa

Entonces uno de los pilotos, uno muy joven que según su escudo en su uniforme pertenecía al escuadrón Wolf y que honestamente yo no conocía se acercó a el grupo con una hoja entre las manos

- Almirante Hayes, a nombre de todos los oficiales que trabajamos en la base queremos agradecerle por todo el esfuerzo y apoyo que nos ha brindado durante este año, sin su ayuda superar la crisis habría sido mucho más difícil. Todos de alguna u otra forma nos hemos sentido apoyados por usted, fuimos testigos de su arduo trabajo y del compromiso que usted ha adquirido para hacer que nuestra base pudiera estar en pie de nuevo. Deseamos repetirle que estamos a sus ordenes y que cuenta con nuestro apoyo incondicional en cualquier momento.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y le sonreí ampliamente al tiempo que me acercaba a el para poder darle un abrazo y agradecer aquel gesto tan inesperado. Aclaré mi garganta y trate de que la pena no me rebasara, nunca me sentí cómoda en ser el centro de atención

- Me han sorprendido mucho – dije - Venía dispuesta a soltar regaños – todos soltaron una risa cómplice - Deben saber que todo lo que he hecho al frente de la RDF ha sido con el corazón, estoy totalmente comprometida a ustedes, al deber, a Macross que se ha convertido como en mi ciudad natal, es mi hogar y verlos aquí a todos ustedes hace que todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación valga la pena. Muchas gracias

Escuche a todos aplaudir de nuevo mientras que Rick me tomaba de la mano y me daba un beso en la mejilla – Gracias – dije apretando su mano  
- ¿De que? -  
- Por todo – respondí  
- Tu eres la que se ha ganado el lugar en el que estás – sonrió - Esto solo te demuestra que no estás sola, hay mucha gente detrás de ti dispuesta a defenderte y luchar contigo –

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas mientras que una de las oficiales de control cortaba el pastel y repartía las rebanadas y en cuanto vi llegar a mi asistente sentí un gran alivio

- Teniente López lo siento tanto –  
- No se preocupe Almirante, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba – guiñó un ojo – Le ha llegado un memo oficial del GTU – me extendió la hoja y sentí mis dedos temblar, mire de reojo a Rick y el solo me hizo señas para que leyera el contenido

Respiré profundamente y desdoblé la hoja para leer en tinta negra el breve mensaje – **Por decisión unánime se ha llegado al acuerdo de autorizar su iniciativa para iniciar la construcción del Sdf3** – llevé mi mano hasta mi boca y solté un suspiro – **Se ha programado una junta que le será confirmada durante las siguientes semanas para establecer los procedimientos a seguir** – el documento estaba firmado por Emmerson, miembro del consejo del GTU.

Me arrojé a los brazos de Rick y lo apreté tanto como mis brazos me lo permitieron – Sabía que lo lograrías – me dijo  
– Lo logramos – le corregí

Aleje mi vista de Rick y miré a los oficiales en frente de mi, conversando, olvidándose por unos momentos del deber, portando con orgullo sus uniformes, defendiendo a toda cosa su deber y entonces supe que mi mas grande reto estaba por empezar, no solo por lo que representaba el Sdf3 para la raza humana, o por que el hecho de que el legado del Almirante Gloval seguía en pie, sino por que mi mayor motivación eran precisamente ellos y mi trabajo a partir de ahí sería nunca defraudar la confianza que ciegamente me habían depositado.

* * *

Notas:  
Como me siempre les agradezco el tiempo de lectura y les pido una disculpa por la demora, pero siempre trato de lo que lo que se publique sea lo suficientemente bueno para leer. Como les comenté la vez pasada los hechos a partir de este capítulo correrán por mi imaginación, no pienso seguir lineas oficiales, pero si caminar por los hechos naturales que todos nos imaginamos. Por más que intento comprimir este fic, no puedo, los capítulos se hacen largos y temo que termine siendo un fic chorizo de mil ocho mil capítulos (bueno, no tanto, pero según mis cálculos a lo mejor pueda cerrar en unos 35) :S Pero es que por más, debo enfatizar y profundizar en todo detalle importante ¿no creen?

En fin, de nuevo muchas gracias y les repito, las sugerencias, quejas etc, siempre las leo.

Les quiere  
Renee. 


	25. Confrontaciones

En los días en dude más de mi, me di cuenta, que en veces los que me rodeaban me conocían mejor que yo

***

Cuando fui joven, tuve dos grandes defectos; mi inquebrantable orgullo y la inseguridad. El orgullo no fue algo fácil de corregir, era una característica con la que había nacido y que estaba segura había heredado de la familia Hayes, formaba parte de mi código genético, corría por mis venas, salía por mis poros y definía gran parte de mi personalidad. Estoy segura que no habría llegado a donde estoy ahora si no fuera por mi carácter o orgullo que me motivaban y me ayudaban a defender todos mis metas a lo largo de mi carrera militar, sin embargo luego de que aceptara la compañía de Rick en mi vida tuve que aprender a mediarlo y hasta cierto punto controlarlo.

La inseguridad por otro lado fue algo que me hizo pasar tragos amargos en incontables puntos de mi vida, tenía el mal hábito de creer que las cosas buenas que sucedían tanto en mi vida personal como profesional, tarde o temprano terminarían. "Estás haciendo las cosas bien" me repetía una y otra vez cada que la inseguridad entraba por mis venas para infectar mi cabeza. "Eres feliz, él es feliz, no lo arruines" me reprochaba una y otra vez hacia mis adentros, pero por más que intentaba no pensar en aspectos negativos terminaba llenándome de preguntas que en ese momento no tenían una respuesta clara.

¿Rick y yo podríamos sobrellevar una relación?¿Podía ser yo, quien le ofrecería todo lo que el necesitaba en una mujer?¿podría él hacerme feliz? responder un "si" genuino a todas estas preguntas era complicado, dudaba mucho. ¿Qué era lo que me hacía feliz? ¿Mi trabajo? ¿Rick? todas estas preguntas revolotearon durante mucho tiempo en mi cabeza por incontables mañanas, cuando me despertaba e iba hacia el baño para enjuagar mi rostro antes de darme la ducha, cuando abría los ojos y sentía un brazo rodear mi cintura, cuando me quedaba a solas conmigo misma, no importaba qué estuviera haciendo o donde me encontrara, las preguntas siempre llegaban a mi cabeza y me hacían pensar, ¿por que me importaba tanto saber las respuestas? no lo sabía, tuve el mal hábito de sobre analizar todo lo que me rodeaba, de observar detenidamente mi entorno, de pensar en mis acciones casi como un proceso metódico que debía estar exento de errores, y aunque estos hábitos definieron mi personalidad durante toda mi vida, estos fueron ablandándose gradualmente tras el paso de los años, al final ahora, después de muchos años, me doy cuenta que me importaba ser perfecta, por que me daba terror perder a Rick.

Luego de los primeros años al frente del a RDF fui aprendiendo a entrelazar mi vida con la de Rick, a balancear mi trabajo con nuestra relación, empecé a dejar de lado la personalidad fría y controladora que fui durante tantos años, para pasar a ser una mujer joven que vivía momentos extraordinarios en su vida, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos por el, dejé que mi vida fuera embriagada por nuestro noviazgo, acepté que estaba completamente enamorada.

Comencé a experimentar de nuevo las implicaciones de una relación, dejé que el sentimiento me envolviera y me hiciera sonreír a todas horas, dejé que mis estómago se llenara de mariposas cada que él me encontraba fuera de la base y me tomaba entre sus brazos para darme un largo y tierno beso que me hacia ruborizar mis mejillas y aguantar la respiración. Poco a poco empecé a dejar atrás los inicios complicados de mi historia con Rick, dejé que los malentendidos, las peleas y los fantasmas se quedaran enterrados en lo profundo de mi memoria para poder dar paso a una nueva etapa en mi vida. Una etapa en la que Rick Hunter era el principal protagonista.

Era para mi el segundo noviazgo formal y el contraste entre ambas relaciones y las personas no podía ser más grande, eran polos opuestos, con Karl aprendí a soñar, a desear, a anhelar una vida simple. Karl había sido en muchos sentidos mi protector, mi caballero andante, el príncipe azul que los cuentos describen, fue el novio que me bajó las estrellas solo por el placer de verme sonreír, fue la persona más delicada y dulce, siempre me hizo sentir como una piedra preciosa, era como si pedirme un beso o acariciarme durante las noches fuera algo totalmente inmerecido para el.

En cambio con Rick la relación era mucho más madura, más fuerte, más intensa, ya que involucraba a dos personas adultas que empezaban a entretejer sus vidas hacia una misma dirección, el me veía como la compañera en la que podía confiar su vida misma, y Rick lejos de tratarme como una frágil figura de papel me exigía hasta el último aliento de cada beso que me robaba, me hacía sacar una parte de mi personalidad que yo misma desconocía, con él yo podía dejar de lado todas mis inseguridades, podía ser lo que yo deseara sin temor a que él me reprochara algo. Con Rick simplemente me entregaba sin pensar en alguna consecuencia, con el, tuve que aprender que la vida deja de ser tuya en el instante en que decides compartirla con alguien más.

Debo reconocer que me fue muy difícil hace cambios en mi vida personal y profesional, no por que me molestaran ciertas cosas, sino por que debía olvidar a la reina de hielo que durante tantos años me protegió. Tuve que aprender a ceder y a dejar que alguien más tuviera voz y voto de todo lo que me rodeaba y ahí, en ese punto fue donde más trabajo me costó cambiar, vencer la barrera profesional y dejar que Rick participara en ella fue algo sumamente difícil, fue la razón por la cual peleamos antes de que yo hiciera mi viaje al centro del GTU meses después de recibir autorización para iniciar la construcción del Sdf3 

* * *

.

. 

Cerré mis ojos por unos minutos para intentar controlar los nervios, la turbulencia que atravesábamos hacía vibrar el avión en fuertes ráfagas que nos sacudían en los asientos, comenzaba a sentir ligeras nauseas, por la ventana veía algunos rayos iluminar el exterior "Estamos pasando por una ligera tormenta, pero el clima se estabilizara en unos minutos más, no se preocupe Almirante Hayes" reportó el primer oficial Jendriks luego de que las sacudidas se hicieran más intensas y el avión perdiera un poco de altitud. Odiaba las turbulencias

Me dirigía hacia el GTU, había pasado casi medio año luego de que recibí la autorización para iniciar la construcción del Sdf3 y la junta que estaba programada para más tarde y a la que esperaba asistir si es que el maldito avión no caía en medio del mar, analizaría el presupuesto necesario para la construcción, el diseño prototipo de la nave y me presentarían el consejo general que el GTU había dispuesto y que estaría al tanto de todo lo involucrado con la construcción de la nueva nave. La idea no me encantaba ya que estaba casi segura que algunos de los integrantes de dicho consejo no me agradarían del todo, pero esa había sido una de las condiciones impuestas por el GTU durante el proceso de negociación y bien o mal, tuve que aceptarla.

Solté una maldición cuando otra sacudida me hizo moverme del asiento, a lado de mi John parecía que de un momento a otro terminaría vomitando la ligera cena que acabábamos de comer y no queriendo presenciar una escena que hiciera que mi estómago se revolviera aun más, le extendí una de las bolsas para el mareo que él tomo de inmediato con una media sonrisa en los labios. Unos minutos después el signo de seguridad de la pantalla en frente de mi se apagó indicándonos que ya había pasado el mal tiempo, desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y fui hasta el baño, deseaba enjuagar mi rostro para deshacerme del mareo y del mal humor que yo aun cargaba luego de haber salido de la base Macross. Rick y yo habíamos peleado antes de mi despegue, había sido la primera pelea en casi año y medio y había sido una pelea fea, como aquellas que tuvimos cuando estábamos en el Sdf1.

Todo empezó cuando mi antiguo amigo el Teniente John apareció en mi oficina de sorpresa bajo el nombre de Sr. Carter, y aunque mi asistente me lo describió con punto y seña no tenía idea de quien se trataba, fue hasta que entró a mi oficina que lo reconocí. La sorpresa de vernos luego de años fue grande para los dos, él se había retirado del ejercito luego de la batalla de Dolza para dirigir algunos negocios con su padre, ahora se veía como un alto ejecutivo, vestido de traje negro y corbata azul. John en cuanto me vio dejó su portafolio en el piso y me hizo una venia sumamente dramática enfatizando la palabra "Almirante" que provocó que yo soltara una risa y le diera un abrazo.

- No tenía idea de quien era el Sr. John Carter - dije haciéndole un ademán para que tomará asiento en la pequeña sala de mi oficina - Y francamente me hubiera costado trabajo reconocerte, estás tan cambiado - el soltó una sonrisa y se apenó un poco

- Imagina como me siento yo - dijo desabrochándose el botón del saco - si antes como primer oficial me dabas terror, ahora como Almirante me haces desear salir corriendo - le dirigí una mirada acusadora que lo hizo reír más  
- Te aprovechas por que ya no puedo mandarte arrestar - dije tratando de sonar seria - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Además de saludarte, quiero platicar contigo sobre un proyecto que mi padre y yo deseamos realizar aquí en Nueva Macross, perdón que no haya pedido cita, pero tuve un viaje de negocios inesperado a Macross y decidí venir ¿tienes tiempo?

- Claro, siempre hay tiempo para viejos amigos - miré el reloj - Tengo hambre ¿que te parece si charlamos en la comida?

- Solo si dejas que yo pague – guiñé mi ojo mientras tomaba mi bolsa y salíamos de mi oficina.

Siempre he dicho que charlar mientras se come ayuda mucho para intimar rápidamente con alguien, y la comida con John no fue la excepción. Luego de su salida del ejercito dos años atrás John había logrado formar una constructora llamada "Carter&Blend Inc." era muy famosa y estaba al tanto de que había desarrollado varios centros comerciales en la ciudad, pero nunca sospeche siquiera que perteneciera a el. Su residencia permanente estaba en Monumento, pero viajaba frecuentemente a Macross por cuestiones de negocios, John estaba ahí por que deseaba presentarme un proyecto nuevo sobre un desarrollo residencial cien por ciento sustentable que deseaba ofrecer al GTU para que pudieran implementarlo en diferentes ciudades del mundo. Parecía ser un proyecto muy ambicioso y atractivo

- Si logro convencerte me gustaría construir el desarrollo piloto aquí en Nueva Macross - guiñó un ojo divertido - solo analízalo por unos minutos Lisa, se trata de poder desarrollar casas que tengan mejores sistemas de filtración para el reciclaje del agua, hacer que el inmueble trabaje únicamente con luz solar haría que dentro de unos años pudiéramos prescindir de la energía nuclear.

- Son muy costosas - dije revisando el proyecto financiero, casi el doble de lo que una casa regular costaba

- Solo es la inversión inicial, piensa en lo que se ahorrara reduciendo los costos de agua y luz y sobre todo lo nobles que serán las construcciones con el medio ambiente, el promedio de vida de una de estas unidades es de hasta treinta años y además todos los materiales serán fácilmente reciclados, no se generará basura industrial

- Reducir la basura industrial es un buen punto - dije viendo los planos propuestos para las unidades - Aun tenemos problemas con toda la chatarra que dejó el ataque de Dolza

- Serán sustentables al ciento por ciento - enfatizó - Incluso está contemplado tener sistemas que permitan el cultivo de alimentos orgánicos, podemos hacer que toda la basura que se produzca dentro de la unidad puede ser reutilizada para generar energía eléctrica

- Tengo miedo de preguntar – dije divertida - ¿Cuánto se necesita para el desarrollo piloto? -

- Mil millones de dólares - levanté mis cejas sorprendida y dejé mi vaso de agua suspendido en el aire

- Lisa, te aseguro que cada centavo invertido valdrá la pena

- Si lo dices tu, no lo dudo - respondí sincera – pero es una suma importante de dinero y en este momento el GTU tiene otras prioridades

- ¿Más armamento? - respondió un tanto molesto

Ignoré su comentario intentando no caer en una discusión que sabía sería larga y no llegaría a nada – John, yo solo tengo autoridad sobre la RDF, no tengo voz ni voto para presupuesto del GTU – el rostro de el pareció llenarse de decepción, como si mi respuesta hubiera sido una negativa sutil, así que respiré profundo y cerré los folders para llevarlos conmigo a la oficina - No puedo asegurarte nada, pero hablaré de tu proyecto en mi próxima reunión con el consejo del GTU - me quedé callada, observando los restos de mi ensalada en el plato, de pronto me habían dado ganas de contarle sobre el Sdf3, pero al final decidí dejarlo para otra ocasión, aun era muy pronto. John soltó un suspiro y bebió de su coca cola - Bueno, al menos no recibí una negativa

- Eso ya es un avance - respondí divertida

- Y ¿como van las cosas con el piloto? - me sonrojé fuertemente apenas terminó de hablar, el cambio de conversación me tomó desprevenida además de que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de mi vida personal con gente extraña, aunque pensándolo bien John no entraba dentro de esa categoría, el era más bien un viejo amigo. Un amigo que me había visto en situaciones bastante vergonzosas, como aquella vez en que me emborraché con el días antes del despegue del Sdf1 - Perdón, no quería ser indiscreto - dijo luego de que me notara callada

- No es eso - dije tomando un poco de agua - Es que estaba recordando la vez que nos emborrachamos en la fiesta antes del despegue - Soltó una carcajada y lo vi sonrojarse un poco

- No me lo recuerdes - dijo un poco avergonzado - No puedo saber que me dio más pena, si haber intentado bailar en medio de la pista con toda la tripulación viendo o haberte robado un beso -

- Creo que ambos - comenté relajada - ¿como sabes lo del piloto? - pregunté intrigada

- Bueno, hace unos años que te vi en la pista de hielo me pareció que el estaba marcando territorio y he escuchado por ahí que están juntos -

- ¿Por ahí? - pregunté sorprendida, no tenía idea de que mi vida personal fuera comentada por "ahí" - Vaya que el ejercito si es experto en correr chismes

- No tienes ni idea - respondió divertido – Los pilotos son los peores

- Todo va bien - respondí al fin - Aunque ya no es piloto - aclaré

John hizo un gesto divertido - Eso también lo se - agregó en tono dramático – Ahora más bien andas del brazo de un General – bebió otro poco de su vaso de agua luego de guardar silencio por unos minutos - Me da mucho gusto que estés bien y estés feliz -

Note cierto aire de melancolía en las palabras de John - Debí de ser piloto en vez de controlador aéreo - me dijo muy bajito, como si hubiera hablado para si mismo, soltó otra sonrisa y chocó mi vaso con el suyo a manera de brindis - Estoy bromeando – dijo alzando la mano para pedir la cuenta.

Me acompañó de regreso a la base y sin saber si fue buena o mala suerte, nos encontramos con Rick esperándome dentro de mi oficina - General Hunter - dije un poco sorprendida mientras me acercaba a el para saludarlo formalmente. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en John, entonces rápidamente hice un gesto para presentarlos - El es el Sr. John Carter, presidente de Carter&Blend Inc. John, el es el General Hunter, está al mando de la división de defensa de la RDF - John le extendió su mano para saludarlo

- Ya nos habíamos conocido antes - contestó Rick muy serio  
- Creo que fue aquella vez en la pista de hielo de Nueva Macross - comentó John intentando abrir conversación, pero al contrario, Rick siguió callado como una tumba, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que un silencio incomodo se asentara en mi oficina - Me tengo que ir - anuncio John con una media sonrisa - Gracias por la comida Lisa, me dio gusto verte de nuevo

- Gracias a ti - dije extendiéndole la mano para despedirme - también me dio gusto verte, te daré noticias en cuanto las tenga

- General Hunter - extendió una vez más su mano y se la tendió a Rick quien con gesto seco le regresó el saludo

Apenas John salió de la oficina respire tranquila, de pronto me había puesto de nervios - ¿Llevas mucho esperándome? - pregunté casual para intentar disipar la tensión que quedaba.

- Apenas unos diez minutos - Rick tomó asiento en la pequeña sala mientras yo revisaba los documentos que mi asistente había dejado encima de mi portátil - No sabía que saldrías a comer con alguien -

- Llegó de sorpresa - dije despreocupada tratando de ignorar el tono de reproche que Rick usaba

- Que conveniente - dijo él con un tanto de acidez - ¿y que quería?

- Presentarme un proyecto de desarrollo habitacional para el GTU

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la RDF? - dejé los documentos y lo mire un poco molesta

- ¿Estas molesto? - el se encogió de hombros y se levantó -

- Pensé que estaba siendo muy sutil - contestó sarcásticamente

- John es un viejo amigo - me defendí - vino a verme por que desea construir el desarrollo piloto aquí en Macross y quería saber mi opinión, no tienes ninguna razón para molestarte - Rick arrugó el ceño y se levantó

- Disculpa si no me encanta que mi novia salga a comer con viejos amigos - salió de mi oficina azotando la puerta. Me quede callada y luego de pasada la sorpresa me dejé caer sobre la silla con una sonrisa sutil en mi rostro, me encantaba ver a Rick celoso por mi. 

Esa noche me reuní con Lang para conocer el proyecto general que él y su equipo habían estado desarrollando para la construcción del Sdf3. Al parecer habían finalizado el prototipo general, si el GTU autorizaba el presupuesto la construcción podría iniciarse en los siguientes meses. Como siempre entré a su laboratorio trastabillando mientras intentaba hacerme un lugar para tomar asiento, Lang caminaba por todos lados recogiendo papeles, después de pasar como huracán por todo el lugar me entregó las carpetas.

- Wow - levanté mis cejas sorprendida - Esto supera la cifra estratosférica que ya tenía en mente - dije mientras revisaba el presupuesto general del Sdf3 – Se necesitaba mucho dinero

- Te advertí que sería costoso - se defendió mientras encendía su consola para mostrarme los planos en los que él había estado trabajando

- De ahora en adelante no te tomaré por mentiroso - dije respirando hondo pensando en la rabieta que haría el consejo del GTU cuando vieran los presupuestos. Mi preocupación por la inversión de esfumó en cuanto vi aparecer frente a mi el modelo tridimensional de la nave, mis ojos se concentraron sobre la imagen mientras que inconscientemente mis manos se apretaban en puños, eso era la primera imagen del Sdf3

- ¿Esto es una nave? - pregunté intrigada viendo el modelo 3D, no se parecía en nada al Sdf3, era demasiado extraño.

- Estuvo mucho tiempo investigando y analizando todas las opciones de diseño, hasta que durante una charla en la flota de Bretaii, Excedore me enseño modelos de naves zentraedi – comentó haciendo girar el modelo para que lo pudiera ver de todos los ángulos posibles – Digamos que este diseño es una recopilación mejorada de las flotas más modernas de los zentraedi, considerando que el Sdf3 será una nave colonizadora y de defensa llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería hacerla con un diseño más orgánico, algo que viaje por el espacio pero que no pueda ser reconocida a simple vista.

- Creo que alguna vez vi una nave así - comenté acercándome más - fue una vez que estuve en la flota de Bretaii y vimos una nave que parecía un satélite natural

- Algo así será el Sdf3 – concluyó

- Es buena estrategia en caso de ataque - Lang siguió girando el modelo mientras abría una imagen del Sdf1, y luego del Sdf2 y al ver los tres modelos pude ver que la nueva nave era considerablemente más grande y mucho más imponente - Es grande – sonreí satisfecha

- Lleva un satélite fábrica y transformación modular para ataque y emergencias

- ¿Dos transformaciones? -

- Debemos considerar que el Sdf3 puede verse en la necesidad de atacar y ser atacado

- Se ve tan rara - comenté - Como si fuera de otro planeta

- El Sdf1 fue construido por otra civilización, es por eso que fue tan poderoso - comentó con un brillo en sus ojos - Mi reto es hacer que el Sdf3 sea mucho mejor, será quien lleve a la humanidad a nuevos horizontes

- Suena bien - dije tomando asiento - ¿Piensas construirlo aquí?

Lang negó con su cabeza – Pienso que es mejor hacerlo desde el satélite fábrica - me recargué sobre el respaldo del asiento y di un bostezo, estaba cansada - Deberías tomarte unos días libres -

- No hay tiempo para días libres - respondí moviendo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados para tratar de estirar mi cuello - Hay mucho trabajo

- Roma no se construyó en un día -

- ¿Me lo dice el científico que parece tener una década de sueño retrasada? - Lang como pocas veces sonrió ampliamente mientras revolvía su cabello con una de sus manos

- Yo nací con sueño - comentó divertido - En serio Lisa, deberías considerar tomar unos días libres, la RDF podrá sobrevivir unos días sin ti - sonreí tímidamente y me levanté de la silla para tomar mi saco - Quizá lo haga después de mi visita al GTU, estoy ansiosa por que empiece la construcción – tome las carpetas y caminé hasta la puerta desde donde le hice un ademán de despedida

- Se lo recordaré Almirante - gritó antes de que yo saliera de su laboratorio

A la salida de la base mi chofer ya me esperaba - ¿A su casa Almirante? -

- A la del General Hunter - respondí acurrucándome en el asiento, dormir durante los veinte minutos que duraría el trayecto era justo lo que necesitaba. Cuando llegamos a la casa de Rick noté que solo estaba prendida la luz de la cocina, quizá ya estaba dormido, busqué en mi bolso la llave y abrí cuidadosa de no hacer mucho ruido, si estaba dormido, no deseaba despertarlo.

Lo encontré dormido en el sofá aun con el uniforme puesto, me quité los zapatos y dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa, igual que yo, él debía de estar sumamente cansado. Me senté suavemente en el sofá y lo observé detenidamente ¿seguiría enojado por la comida con John? solté otro bostezo y me intenté levantar pero el tomó una de mis manos tan rápido que me hizo soltar un grito de sorpresa

- Pensé que estabas dormido -

- Siempre que estás cerca te siento - sus ojos se veían profundos y oscuros

- No quería despertarte - se pegó al respaldo del sofá y palmeo la superficie para que me recostará a su lado

- ¿No prefieres que nos vayamos a la cama? - negó suavemente y me recosté a su lado mientras sentía como el pasaba su brazo por encima de mi cintura para acercarme más a el, adoraba cuando me abrazaba así - ¿Ya no estás enojado? - pregunté posando mi mano sobre la suya

- Perdón - dijo con una voz ronca - No me gusta ver como otros hombres te pretenden -

- El solo me ve con una amiga - cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el calor de su cuerpo -

- Para ser la Almirante del RDF de pronto eres muy ingenua - le di un pequeño pellizco en el hombro - Como sea no lo quiero ver cerca de ti, eres mía -

- Soy tuya - le aseguré

- Tendré que encontrar una forma de dejarlo más claro 

* * *

.

. 

Un día antes de mi viaje a la sede del GTU recibí una llamada de John, me informaba que había logrado obtener una entrevista con el Delegado de Infraestructura y desarrollo del GTU, su junta sería en la misma fecha en que yo iría hacia allá, y pensando que no tenía nada de malo, le ofrecí viajar juntos en el avión de la RDF. Al día siguiente esperaba con Rick a que el avión estuviera listo - Repíteme por que no puedo ir contigo - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

- Por que eres el General de la base y tienes obligaciones que atender – contesté un poco distraída – y lo más importante eres quien se queda al frente cuando yo no estoy - Rick dio un suspiro cansado que me hizo notar cierto fastidio en sus ojos, él también estaba agotado

- Una de mis obligaciones es proporcionar seguridad al Almirante de la RDF – refutó mientras jugaba con mis dedos – sonreí con ternura

- Y para eso tienes un equipo muy competente que me escoltará hasta el GTU - dije divertida mientras el hacía un puchero – En un par de días estaré de vuelta - me acerqué y le di un beso fugaz – Ni siquiera habrás notado mi ausencia, estarás muy ocupado

- No me gusta olvidarme de ti por trabajo – confesó con el seño arrugado – Siento que desde que estamos juntos apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros – sentí cierta culpa al escucharlo hablar, era yo quien lo había arrojado a su nuevo puesto y aunque también sentía que nuestra relación había quedado en segundo plano desde que asumí la dirección de la RDF no podía arrepentirme de haberle dado la mayor parte de mi tiempo para poder iniciar la construcción del Sdf3

- ¿Que te parece si después de mi visita al GTU nos tomamos unos días libres? – la mirada de Rick se levantó de inmediato y casi brillo

- ¿hablas en serio? – sonreí tímidamente y le di un beso fugaz luego de que me asegurara de que nadie nos estaba viendo  
- Muy en serio – el semblante de él cambio por completo, pareció inyectarse de ánimo y casi olvidó que en unos minutos más me iría por unos días – Le diré a mi asistente que me libere algunos días – comenté distraída esperando por una respuesta de Rick, pero me di cuenta que ya no estábamos solos gracias al silencio y la forma en que él me apretó la mano.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con John que se acercaba hacia nosotros mientras que yo me ponía de pie soltando inconcientemente la mano de Rick. A lado mío la mirada de mi novio pareció helarse, sus labios se apretaron fuertemente y su respiración pareció desaparecer por completo.

- Almirante Hayes, General Hunter, buenos días - saludó John extendiendo su mano

- John, buenos días - contesté extendiéndole la mano mientras sentía como la tensión de Rick parecía crecer exponencialmente detrás de mi

- Muchas gracias por permitirme viajar contigo, conseguir vuelos comerciales a la GTU es complicado -

- No hay problema - dije desviando mi mirada hacia los ojos de Rick que parecían destellar fuego – Se lo molestos que pueden llegar a ser con los protocolos de seguridad.

El piloto que estaría a cargo de la escolta que cubriría mi avión entró a la sala para informarnos que todo estaba listo, y tomándome por sorpresa Rick me cogió del brazo y me llevó hasta una de las esquinas de la sala donde me arrincono para hablarme muy de cerca - ¿Por que diablos no me dijiste que ese hombre viajaría contigo? - pregunto con voz helada

- Lo siento, lo olvide – intenté separarme un poco de el – No pensé que tuviera mayor importancia

- ¡¿Lo olvidaste?!¡Que clase de respuesta es esa Lisa! -

- Baja la voz - lo reprendí observando como John y el piloto líder miraban de vez en cuando en nuestra dirección - Ayer me habló y le ofrecí viajar en el avión de la RDF, no pensé que te molestaría

- Te dije que no me agradaba - me acorraló más contra la pared olvidándose por completo en donde estábamos

- Rick nos están viendo - lo reprendí mientras intentaba separarme, pero Rick como en nuestros años del Sdf1 ignoró todas las reglas de etiqueta y control, estaba más concentrado en su rabieta

- No me importa que nos vean, no irás con el, no te lo permitiré - levanté mis cejas sorprendida y aunque intenté no dejar que la sangre se me subiera a la cabeza los intentos fueron inútiles, Rick estaba recordándome al piloto desobediente que tantas veces me hizo odiar

- ¿Permitir? - contesté con voz aguda - Para empezar no sabía que debía pedirte permiso sobre con quien puedo viajar y segundo esto es un asunto de trabajo, nuestra relación personal no tiene por que intervenir en este tipo de cosas

- Al diablo con el trabajo – espetó ignorando cualquier tipo de autoridad que yo pudiera tener sobre el

- Rick basta - dije ya sintiendo como la bomba Lisa Hayes estaba por estallar – No tienes razones para comportarte así

Tan concentrados estábamos en la pelea que no nos dimos cuenta el momento en que John había caminado hasta nosotros para intervenir - Lisa, no te preocupes, si hay algún problema buscaré un vuelo comercial, no quiero ser una molestia -

- No digas tonterías John, no hay ningún problema – dije parándome firme intentando salir del rincón en que Rick me tenía

- Claro que hay un problema - contestó Rick girando para ponerme detrás de su cuerpo como si intentar protegerme de algo. John se quedó mudo

- Rick - me quejé molesta tratando de salir detrás de su cuerpo - ¡Déjame pasar! - ordené ya molesta dándole un pequeño pellizco que lo hizo hacer un gesto de dolor

- No es necesario John, el General Hunter no tiene ningún problema – dije con voz helada mientras caminaba hacia el asiento para tomar mis carpetas y caminar hacia la pista de vuelo.

Supe mientras caminaba que aquella pelea traería consecuencias, sabía que Rick se había quedado parado como una olla Express tratando de contener la presión, pero si había algo que odiaba era sentirme controlada y girando mi vista una vez más antes de salir de la sala observé como los ojos de Rick destellaban fuego. 

* * *

.

.

Regresé a mi asiento luego de recordar la pelea con Rick antes de tomar el vuelo, me bebí lo que restaba de mi agua y cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir un poco, John parecía intentar lo mismo que yo, el clima se había estabilizado y según el tiempo de vuelo aun nos quedaban un par de horas para llegar. Dormité bastante ya que no escuché la primera vez que John me habló para avisarme que estábamos llegando

- "Almirante Hayes estamos por iniciar nuestro descenso, estaremos aterrizando en veinte minutos en el base aérea del GTU" anunció el piloto por la bocina general de la cabina - La escolta empezara hacer maniobras de reconocimiento y seguridad – dí un par de bostezos y estiré mis brazos

- Gracias a Dios - dijo John a lado de mi – El peor vuelo de toda mi vida

- No podría decir lo mismo – respondí aun adormilada

- ¿Cómo estás? – supe que él hablaba del incidente con Rick, ya que no habíamos tocado el tema desde que abordamos el avión

- John siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver la pelea con el General Hunter – dije un tanto apenada - Y lamento mucho si estuve callada o reservada durante todo el vuelo intentaba olvidar el mal humor - él se encogió de hombros y respiró profundamente abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad

- No puedo culparlo - dijo mirando por la ventana – Solo esta cuidando lo que es suyo, yo haría lo mismo – sonreí tímidamente mientras empezaba a sentir como el avión descendía a la pista de vuelo del GTU

John y yo nos despedimos en la pista de vuelo luego de que bajáramos del avión y los protocolos de seguridad estuvieran completos, quedamos en que quizá podríamos cenar más tarde aunque no confirmamos nada, el tenía su junta con el delegado y a mi me esperaba una reunión por demás larga con el consejo del GTU, tan solo pensar en ello me daba jaqueca. Cruce la sala de espera para subir al jeep que me llevaría al edificio central, mientras subían mis cosas y el chofer iniciaba camino saqué mi teléfono celular, el enojo ya se me había pasado y tenía una sensación agridulce en el cuerpo por haber dejado las cosas en malos términos, creo que me quede viendo el aparato por demasiado tiempo, ya que cuando estaba por marcar el número de Rick, el oficial se detuvo en la entrada del complejo en donde ya me esperaba Emmerson. Suspiré desganada y baje del auto.

- Almirante Hayes, Buenas tardes ¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo? – Emmerson me saludo con una venia que no tenía tintes de ser algo muy formal

- Como el infierno – dije aun malhumorada mientras caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones, él solo pareció leer rápidamente mi mirada y optó por no preguntar a que se debía mi mal humor, muy probablemente lo sospechaba. Caminó a lado de mi hasta la sala del consejo

Durante el trayecto por los pasillos del GTU me descubrí muy ansiosa, casi nerviosa; no solo por la pelea con Rick o por la incomodidad con John durante el vuelo, sino también por que la reunión a la que nos dirigíamos era importante, era la última prueba que necesitábamos superar para al fin poder iniciar con la construcción del Sd3, no podía esperar para poder ver como el equipo de ingenieros salían en dirección al satélite fábrica para iniciar con el proyecto. Sabía también que esta última etapa sería la más complicada y estresante de todo, lograr que el GTU autorizara el presupuesto que pedía Lang sería algo difícil, pero de nueva cuenta yo me sentía confiada en que mi equipo estaba solicitando lo justo y necesario, así que defendería nuestra posición con uñas y dientes hasta el final. Así tuviera que salir un tanto raspada no me iría del GTU hasta salir con luz verde.

Me despedí de Emmerson antes de entrar a la sala, como miembro del consejo el tendría que estar en la habitación secreta en la que se escondían los miembros por razones de "seguridad" le di una sonrisa tímida y entre a lo que parecía la sala de juicio más fría de la historia. Respiré profundo y camine hasta la única mesa que había, dejé mis carpetas sobre la superficie, me quite el saco, lo coloque en el respaldo y tomé asiento. Faltaban aun cuarenta minutos para que la primera sesión diera inicio, así que me concentré en ordenar todos los documentos que enviaría a las consolas de los consejeros. Como ya llevaba todo en orden no tarde en terminar con veinte minutos libres que ocupe en pensar en el tiempo que había pasado desde que asumí el cargo, me sentía en otra vida, en los zapatos de otra, y no era que fuese algo malo, era solamente un signo de que el tiempo seguía corriendo y de que mi vida iba avanzando a un paso un tanto apresurado. ¿Qué pasaría después de que el Sdf3 estuviera terminado? No tenía idea, pasarían unos cinco años al menos ¿en donde estaría yo? Quizá aun en frente de la RDF ¿aun con Rick?¿casada?¿con hijos? Todas esas preguntas solo hicieron que mis nervios se dispararan aun más, abrí una botella de agua y tense mis hombros en el instante en que las pantallas en frente de mi se encendieron para dejarme ver a los seis consejeros del GTU.

Todos ellos me veían como siempre, con ojos fríos, inquisidores, críticos y demasiado escépticos, todos menos Emmerson que me observaba con una mirada más jovial, más ¿cómplice? Incluso me sonreía, podía decir a simple vista que pasara lo que pasara durante esa sesión él estaría de mi lado. No deje que sus miradas me intimidaran, todo lo contrario, ahí estábamos reunidos dos de los poderes más fuertes de la tierra, el GTU y la representante de la RDF, abrí el portátil y envíe los archivos, di otro trago de agua, me levanté, me puse el saco, el gorro reglamentario, levanté mi vista y empece.

- Buenas tardes señores consejeros – dije en tono formal levantando mi mano izquierda para hacer la venia  
- Almirante Hayes – dijeron al unísono

– Nos llegó el informe sobre el inicio de la producción de los nuevos VF5 – dijo uno de ellos  
- Si todo marcha bien, estarán terminados a finales del año y podrán estar volando a principios del siguiente - afirmé  
- ¿Y los nuevos prototipos Battledroids? – preguntó Emerson  
- Están en etapa de prueba, el Dr. Lang ha tenido algunos conflictos con el desempeño fuera de la atmósfera  
- ¿Están considerando ambos modelos para el Sdf3? – negué con la cabeza  
- Todos los modelos de combate y defensa que se asignarán al proyecto estarán diseñados específicamente para el Sdf3 – todos levantaron sus cejas de forma sorprendida – Si me permiten me gustaría empezar con la presentación del proyecto Sdf3

Todos clavaron su mirada en mi mientras que yo abría la presentación que contenía los primeros planos para el prototipo Sdf3. Durante toda la presentación del diseño y modelos el consejo se mantuvo en silencio, hacían anotaciones y parecían susurrar entre ellos y aunque intentaban disimularlo se que estaban sorprendidos por el diseño elegido para la nave, era muy diferente a lo que habíamos visto desde la invasión zentraedi, innovadora, moderna y sobre todo imponente, era difícil no darle crédito a Lang por estar desarrollando la construcción más importante de toda su carrera, también era difícil no sentir orgullo por el solo hecho de pensar que el Sdf3 podía ser la primera nave colonizadora de la humanidad. Hice una pequeña pausa para poder mostrarles las imágenes 3D que permitía ver algunas áreas de la nave

- Almirante Hayes – me interrumpió el vicepresidente del consejo – Me llama la atención el tamaño de la nave – frunció el seño mientras me pedía que regresara a la imagen general de la nave y me señalaba uno de los espacios más grandes de la nave – Aunque sea una nave colonizadora el tamaño sobrepasa su propósito –

Tragué saliva despacio, sabía que el consejo no pasaría por alto los espacios considerados para el satélite fábrica, y aunque en un principio consideraba informar sobre la necesidad de llevarnos la fábrica robotech lo descarte luego de las juntas posteriores, el GTU jamás accedería de buena gana dejar ir la mayor fuente de armamento, así que había decido junto con Lang omitir ese detalle hasta la recta final de la construcción, como me había dicho Rick "en este caso será mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso"

- El tamaño de la nave esta basado en la posibilidad de que el SDF3 nunca regrese – las miradas de los consejeros parecieron ensombrecerse, podía ver que ni siquiera habían pensando en esa posibilidad – El sdf3 saldrá a buscar algo que no se conoce, se alejará a galaxias jamás imaginadas y si no lo logra regresar a casa, debemos proveer de espacio suficiente para que los que vayan dentro pueda tener una vida óptima

- Creo que para evitar esa posibilidad el Dr. Lang debería de concentrarse en sistemas que garanticen el regreso de la nave, no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer una inversión y perderla en medio del espacio –

- Eso no esta bajo el control de Lang, mío o de las personas que vayan a ir en la nave – hay demasiados factores que pueden intervenir en el destino de la nave, incluso los que decidan ir a la expedición tendrán que ser consientes del peligro al que se estarán enfrentando a partir de que el Sdf3 deje la tierra – la mirada del consejero se endureció – además creo que por más dinero que cueste el Sdf3 las vidas que llevará dentro serán mucho más valiosas

- Por muy valiosas que sean Almirante, las decisiones que tomen el GTU y la RDF afectan al mundo entero, y si debemos cuidar la inversión que se hará en la nave, eso haremos y su deber será asegurarse que así sea – desde ese momento supe que la inversión sería el principal problema para lograr el desarrollo del Sdf3, los políticos que manejaban el gobierno de la tierra unida parecían siempre estar más preocupados por el dinero que por el bienestar social y eso era la principal fractura entre ellos y yo – Pasemos al análisis financiero – espetó el consejero

Respiré hondo e intercambie una mirada cómplice con Emmerson, venía lo bueno. Envíe los documentos a las consolas e inicie nombrando cada una de las necesidades del Sdf3 así como enumerando los departamentos de control, defensa, investigación, capacitación, armamento, construcciones, tecnología, y utilería en general. La lista era larga y muy específica, ni siquiera me dejaron terminar la lista - ¿Cuánto costará esto Almirante Hayes? – preguntaron directamente, a lo cual yo respondí de la misma forma.

Apenas solté la cifra toda la sala se quedó en silencio – Aunque se que la cifra es alta, ya hemos desarrollado un plan que nos puede ayudar a generar recursos para poder hacer viable la construcción, se que mantendrá apretados los presupuestos de todos los países que conforman al GTU pero el Sdf3 debe ser visto como una inversión global, incluso he considerado una estrategia de austeridad para la misma RDF, traigo un informe detallado de mi propuesta – uno de los consejeros levantó la mano, su mirada era dura, incrédula

- Lo único que quiero preguntarle Almirante es ¿dónde quedó su sentido común? –

- El GTU no esta en posición se derrochar semejante dinero – agregó otro – y francamente discutir una suma de estas proporciones que sabemos no se autorizara me parece una perdida de tiempo

- Creo que esta junta se da por terminada – contesto el presidente del consejo mientras se ponía de pie – tendremos otra junta cuando usted regrese con una propuesta mucho más austera.

- Esta junta aun no termina señor presidente – dije casi rechinando mis dientes – No se ustedes, pero yo vengo aquí para perder el tiempo, si ustedes piensan eso estamos en planos muy distintos -

- Almirante Hayes por favor no entremos en polémica – aconsejo Emmerson un tanto nervioso

- Me acusan de falta de sentido común y ¿donde queda su criterio? – le respondí haciendo caso omiso a su intento de mediar la inminente pelea que venia entre el GTU y la RDF

- Es estúpido considerar una suma de dinero así – me interrumpieron de nuevo – y más estúpida aun creyendo que el GTU podría acceder a sus caprichos

- Tratar de mantener con vida nuestra raza no es ningún capricho – espeté – ¿Qué ustedes no aprenden de las experiencias pasadas?¿No ha sido suficientemente clara nuestra desventaja frente a razas alienígenas?¿no han terminado de comprender como es que el Sdf2 se destruyo con solo un disparo?

- Las razones ya fueron discutidas Almirante Hayes y no son viables ni importantes para la construcción de una nueva nave

- Pues entonces no entendieron las razones como debían – debatí – A mi no me pueden engañar, si hay alguien en toda la RDF y el GTU que conozca las claras diferencias entre el Sdf1 y el Sdf2 esa soy yo – aseguré – Yo viaje en el Sdf1 durante casi un año, resistimos constantes ataques enemigos, disparos de más de un crucero zentraedi y la nave resistió situaciones mucho más críticas que el ataque que provoco Kyron y les aseguro señores que si no se hacen las inversiones necesarias al proyecto Sdf3, este tendrá el mismo destino que el Sdf2, una nave chatarra

- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? Usted no sabe nada del desarrollo del Sdf2, el Almirante Gloval no le inmiscuyo mínimamente en el proceso de construcción,

- Tiene toda la razón, pero yo estuve dentro del Sdf2 cuando fue atacado y destruido, y con las manos en el fuego le digo que si esa nave no hubiera sido atacada no habría llegado lejos, habría sido un suicidio enviar la flota -

- Pues tendrá que enviarse otra flota suicida – dijo el presidente del GTU – por que de ninguna manera autorizaremos ese presupuesto, será como tirar dinero a la basura, ¿invertir en una nave que es probable que se pierda en el espacio? No sea ingenua

Los miembros del consejo empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos, todos menos Emmerson que permanecía sentado observándome detenidamente como si intentara calmarme, como si estuviera intentando contener mi carácter, pero yo ya no tenía ánimos de negociar, no con un consejo que veía el proyecto Sdf3 como un negocio que debía ser rentable, la nueva nave se trataba de algo mucho más valioso para nuestra historia, la RDF confiaba en mi, el Almirante Gloval había confiado en mi, en mis tenacidad para defender el mayor proyecto de la humanidad y eso haría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Respiré profundo, regrese a la mesa y envíe el resto de la propuesta económica y planes de financiamiento.

Siento mucho tener que adoptar una posición tan drástica, pero si el GTU no coopera ni comprende que todo lo que estamos proponiendo para el Sdf3 esta altamente justificable por nuestros cuerpos de defensa y por la asesoría de la flota de Bretaii tendremos que dar por terminada la relación entre ambas organizaciones.

Todos se detuvieron y giraron su rostro para verme, debo reconocer que en esos minutos sentí miedo, mi piel se tornó mucho más blanca de lo normal, sentí un entumecimiento recorrer mis manos y mis piernas, pero era necesario defender la única posibilidad real a corto plazo que tenía nuestra raza para sobrevivir y buscar nuevos horizontes y nada de eso se lograría si seguíamos confiando en políticos y militares retirados que parecían haber olvidado sus primeros juramentos, cuidar a nuestra raza y defender su integridad.

- Esta siendo demasiado insolente Almirante Hayes y está entrando a un terreno peligroso – los ojos del presidente del consejo parecieron destellar fuego – no le conviene tenernos de enemigos

Emmerson se puso de pie y trato de calmar aquella fractura, pero lo único que recibió fue otra amenaza, trague saliva y me di la media vuelta para tomar mi saco y colocarme el gorro

- A ustedes tampoco les conviene tenerme de enemiga – mientras salía de la sala de consejo, escuche gritos de parte del presidente, no tenía idea cuales serían las acciones del GTU a partir del momento en que decidí salir de la sala de consejo, de lo único que estaba segura era que defendería el proyecto SDf3 hasta sus últimas consecuencias y aunque mi cabeza comenzaba a tener dudas, mi corazón me decía es que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

.

. 

Caminaba por el pasillo central del edificio del GTU con paso apresurado, aun sentía los hombros tensos y apretados debido a la forma en que la junta con el consejo había terminado, aunque intentaba pensar que hacer, no me llegaba a la cabeza alguna idea, no pasaron más de veinte minutos luego de que yo saliera de la sala de consejo cuando mi celular vibró dentro del saco de mi uniforme, respiré profundo y sentí un ligero escalofrío cuando leí en la pantalla que era Emmerson quien me estaba llamando. Respire profundamente y disminuí el paso – Hayes – dije cansada

- Necesitamos hablar – respondió seco, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar – acaba de dejar al GTU y a la RDF en una posición muy delicada – tuve que morderme la lengua, Emmerson tenía razón, estaba en un gran lío y aun no tenía idea de cómo saldría de el

- Lo se – dije un tanto preocupada - ¿Dónde lo puedo ver? – miré el reloj en mi muñeca, pasaban de las diez de la noche, estaba cansada

- No creo que sea prudente que la vean en mi oficina, el consejo tiene claro que la apoyo – sentí alivio en cuanto escuché sus palabras y como si el hubiera visto la sonrisa triunfante que me apareció en el rostro se apresuró a decir – Aunque no por eso significa que estoy de acuerdo con la posición que tomó en la junta, de hecho para serle franco estoy muy molesto – añadió – ¿en donde se hospedará?

- En el Radison seasons – contesté saliendo del edificio

- La veo en el restaurante – dijo antes de cortar la llamada, guarde el celular y levanté una de mis manos para pedir un taxi.

Llegué antes, me senté en una de las mesas más alejadas y pedí agua mineral, tenía la boca seca. Me quité el saco y desabotone los primeros botones de mi camisa, de pronto me sentía apretada, acalorada, quizá eran los síntomas de un estrés fuerte que se había estado acumulando luego de la junta con el consejo. Bebí casi todo el vaso de un solo trago, saqué mi celular y busque el número de Rick ¿por qué no me había hablado aun? Seguramente seguiría enojado, mantuve mi vista fija en la pantalla, de nuevo meditaba sobre si debería llamarlo o no, lo extrañaba…apreté el botón de llamada, pero tuve que colgar unos segundos después gracias a la llegada de Emerson que tomaba asiento en frente de mi y pedía un trago.

Igual que yo aflojó el nudo de su corbata, espero a que trajeron su bebida y le dio un trago mientras yo pedía otra agua mineral – Están pensando en destituirla – soltó sin más provocando que yo alzara mis cejas de forma sorpresiva ¿por qué me extrañaba? Yo misma los había provocado amenazándolos con dejar a la GTU sin la protección de la RDF

- No pienso trabajar con una organización que no tiene el mínimo respeto por cuidar la vida humana, si tengo que dejar el cargo lo haré con gusto -

- Y si deja la RDF ¿dónde quedan sus ganas de defender la construcción del Sdf3?¿de continuar con lo que Gloval tenía planeado? – me quedé callada razonando las palabras que Emerson me decía, que aunque no quería me estaban calando hondo – Nunca he puesto en duda su inteligencia y su compromiso para con su deber, es una mujer brillante que ha demostrado que la RDF no podría estar en mejores manos, pero de nada servirá todo lo que ha hecho si no aprende a controlar su carácter – intenté defenderme pero el levantó su mano – Sea prudente ¡por dios! – grito – Sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo – continuo con voz dura – Se lo he dicho en más de una ocasión que debe de aprender a negociar y a ceder aun en situaciones en que usted no este de acuerdo, de lo contrario ganará enemigos inútilmente ¿por qué cree que estoy dentro del consejo? – apreté mis labios – No ha sido por que me guste la gente del GTU, sino por que desde la posición en que estoy puedo mover las fichas a mi favor

- En el caso en particular del Sdf3 no puedo ceder, no cuando el consejo pretende hacer otra nave chatarra, por que ya ni siquiera se trata de que no existan formas de conseguir los recursos sino por que el GTU no quiere perder el dinero que costará en caso de que la flota termine perdida en el espacio, ¿o le parece correcto mandar una nave y dejar a los que vayan dentro a su suerte?

- Todo es negociable – volvió a repetir

- Pues no pienso negociar bajo esas condiciones – repetí

- Tiene mucho que aprender Lisa y si quiere conseguir lo que desea le aconsejo sea más prudente y menos rabiosa – me quedé callada una vez más, y como en aquella vez en que el Almirante Gloval me regañó por haber intentado suicidarme en la base Sarah me sentí avergonzada por haber perdido el juicio por unos segundos, si bien mi posición era entendible y respetable la forma en que había decidido defenderla no había sido la correcta, me había equivocado y tenía que aceptarlo, como Emerson decía, si me destituían el Sdf3 podría no ver la luz, bajé mi mirada y apreté mis manos.

Nos quedamos callados durante unos minutos, quizá Emerson podía ver mi actitud contrariada y estaba dando tiempo a que mi orgullo se recuperara un poco – Por fortuna, destituirla no será un proceso sencillo – dijo al fin captando mi atención de inmediato – El GTU no puede intervenir sobre la jurisdicción de la RDF a menos que se trate de una situación especial de emergencia o que la organización se quede sin mandos y dado que este no es el caso lo único que podrá decir que es no hay entendimiento entre la representante y el consejo mayor

- ¿Y que procede? –

- Usted tiene una gran ventaja que no le ayuda al GTU para poder presionar a la RDF para removerla de su cargo, tiene demasiados aliados y la RDF jamás había estado tan unida como ahora, el consejo no encontrará tan fácilmente apoyos que deseen que usted salga del cargo, todo lo contrario, la defenderán – Además si me pregunta también creo que al GTU le ha beneficiado mucho su gestión

- Por eso mismo no puedo dejar que el consejo del GTU me trate como si fuera un subordinado más de su organización, he hecho todo lo que está en mis manos para hacer que la RDF recupere terreno y pueda estar en las mejores condiciones – baje mi mirada recordando algunas cosas que yo misma me prometí no volver a ver – no quiero que la RDF vuelva a ser parte de la política del GTU – confesé – Mi padre se prestó a ese juego y como resultado mucha gente murió durante el ataque de Dolza, discúlpeme Emerson pero no quiero repetir errores ni tener sangre sobre mis manos, si debo dejar el cargo por que no hay acuerdos con el GTU prefiero hacerlo

Emerson dulcifico un poco su mirada, me veía como si supiera que aquello que yo deseaba era prácticamente imposible, cargos como el mío no eran miel sobre hojuelas, eran difíciles, y dejaban marcas para toda la vida y aunque en ese entonces las pruebas difíciles aun no llegaban algún entendería que la RDF me dejaría cicatrices profundas – Siento decirle que no será así, la sangre estará rondándola siempre – tragué saliva y recordé muchas de las pláticas con mi padre, la milicia no era un juego.

- Eso también lo se – susurré

- Creo que no tenemos otra opción que esperar – Emerson miró el reloj en su muñeca – Regrese a Nueva Macross e informe de la relación actual entre la RDF y el GTU, en estos momentos le aseguro que el consejo ya esta haciendo movimientos para buscar su destitución, pero como le dije, no será una tarea fácil, aunque no hay que subestimarlos, el GTU cuenta con mucho dinero y generalmente todos tienen un precio – suspire profundamente, de pronto me sentía muy acongojada

- Recuerde la clave es.. -

- Negociar – termine su oración:

- Deles lo que quieren, quizá usted quede en desventaja, pero recuerde que lo que le gusta al GTU es tener el control – levantó una mano e hizo una seña al mesero para que trajera la cuenta – se vienen días tensos, y por nuestra conveniencia espero que el GTU sea el primero en necesitar de la RDF y no al revés, por que solo así se logrará un nuevo acercamiento, en lo que eso sucede, piense que les ofrecerá cuando llegue el momento de negociar – no supe que decir, me sentía demasiado contrariada – Ordené que su avión esté listo a las ocho horas, es importante que hablé con su gente lo más pronto posible – Emerson se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para despedirse, se la di y agradecí en el alma la fuerza con la que me demostró su apoyo. Esa noche no dormí mucho, entre la preocupación del conflicto con el GTU y mi pelea con Rick el el insomnio me tuvo clavada en la oscuridad de la habitación provocando que al día siguiente profundas ojeras adornaran mi rostro en el viaje de regreso a Nueva Macross que gracias a dios transcurrió sin turbulencias. Llegue ya entrada la tarde, y aunque llegaba a mi querida ciudad con un cansancio que amenazaba con quebrar mis hombros todo pareció mejorar cuando bajando del avión oficial me encontré con mi piloto esperando por mi.

Sonreí ampliamente cuando lo tuve frente a mi, se acercó y rozo mi mejilla con uno de sus dedos tibios – Te dejo de ver un par de días y regresas como si te hubieras ido a la guerra – comento más preocupado que divertido. Como pocas veces no me importó estar en medio de la pista de vuelo con varios oficiales a nuestro alrededor, recargué mi rostro sobre su pecho y me permití respirar profundamente – Me siento como si me hubiera ido a la guerra – dije cansada –

- Me dijo tu asistente que pediste una junta urgente hoy por la noche con todos los Generales de la base – asentí de forma desganada

- El GTU quiere destituirme – confesé provocado que Rick frunciera el ceño – Tuve un fuerte conflicto con ellos durante la junta y a estas alturas seguramente ya deben estar buscando la forma de quitarme el puesto – respiré profundamente, estaba nerviosa y mis manos estaban heladas, Rick lo notó

- Lisa, mírame – me pidió tomando mi mano entre la suya – te aseguro que ningún miembro de la RDF dejará que el GTU te quite el puesto, no se que habrá sucedido, pero lo que sea tendrás nuestro apoyo al cien por ciento – solté una media sonrisa y apreté su mano, quizá Emerson tenía razón… 

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tienen todo el derecho de agarrarme por los brazos, subirme a un banco y darme de tomatazos, lo siento, nunca había demorado tanto en publicar la continuación de Memorias, pero estoy en una etapa extraña en que nada de lo que escribo me gusta, este capitulo lo desarrollé al menos cinco veces, empece, borre, empece, borre, y así estuve casi un par de meses. Recibí los mensajes y los reviews donde me pedían no dejar abandonada la historia y juro que no lo haré, pero no me gusta escribir por escribir, tengo que estar satisfecha con cada capítulo que subo por que para mi es importante que su tiempo de lectura valga la pena. Sucede algo curioso, tengo ya muchísima historia desarrollada en futuros capítulos, solo que estoy en el punto en que debo encontrar una buena forma de hilar todo, antes era más fácil por que tenía una línea que seguir gracias a la serie, pero ahora no tengo nada, se que hay referencias, libros etc, pero deseo que mi versión salga de mi cabeza, conservando detalles importantes. Estaba también obsesionada con no hacer de este fic un chorizo, pero ese ha sido otro problema para mi, por que por por más, estoy contando la historia de Lisa, de toda su vida, y no me gustaría hacer algo rápido que salte detalles, y que no nos permitan imaginar bien lo que fue ella, así que tendré que bajar las manos y dejar que la historia fluya. Gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo, y si como siempre leeré atentamente sus comentarios, regaños, quejas, etc.

les quiere  
R. 


	26. Nosotros Vs Ellos

Nosotros Vs Ellos

.

**A lo largo de mi vida tuve que aprender dos cosas, la primera: que todo triunfo se consigue de lo aprendido, y lo segundo, que aquellos que te adulan y te admiran, son los primeros en condenarte y crucificarte cuando cometes un error **

.

* * *

Conseguir el apoyo del consejo general de la RDF no fue difícil, Emerson tuvo razón, de alguna forma en el tiempo que llevaba de gestión me había ganado la confianza de los militares mas importantes, confiaban en mi y al igual que yo sentían que el GTU empezaba a generar desconfianza. Luego de la batalla con Dolza, la RDF se había limpiado de algunos militares que olvidaron las filosofías más básicas de la organización, en muchos sentidos mancharon el reglamento, olvidaron el deber y se enredaron con el GTU hasta dejar una línea casi inexistente entre ambas organizaciones; antes de la gestión del Almirante Gloval ya no había diferencia entre una y otra, militares hacían de políticos, políticos se creyeron con el derecho y el poder de tomar decisiones que afectaron profundamente la seguridad de la Tierra, fue gracias a ellos que el gran cañón había sido disparado y millones de vidas se habían perdido. Para algunos significó nada, pero para otros, los que vivimos ese duro trago de forma directa, cambiamos hasta replantear los valores militares, gracias a Gloval aprendí que todo se puede lograr mientras exista la paz. Bajo mi nueva administración, la RDF empezó a retomar los valores mas básicos, gracias a cambios estructurales y organizacionales, hicimos poco a poco una RDF mas fuerte y mas unida.

Durante la junta de consejo donde les informe sobre los resultados de la junta con el consejo del GTU la noticia fue recibida con diferentes tintes, algunos se sorprendieron, unos se mantuvieron cautos y otros mas se alegraron; como el General Thomas Merkel, encargado de la División de Defensa Espacial que pareció estar más que satisfecho con mi decisión, había perdido a su único hijo en las instalaciones del Gran Cañón, detestaba a los políticos y en más de una ocasión había tenido diferencias con representantes del GTU – Es la oportunidad perfecta para alejarnos de esas escorias y poder dedicarnos a nuestro deber – contestó agrio – si el GTU cree que no nos necesita, buena suerte, que recluten a su propia gente

- Tampoco creo que sea necesaria una fractura tan drástica – dijo Rick quien estaba dentro del consejo como representante de la División de defensa Aerea - el GTU tiene control sobre demasiados recursos y también es nuestro deber protegerlos

- El financiamiento también es algo que no debe olvidarse General Merkel – agrego Max – La mayoría del dinero que financia nuestro armamento viene del GTU

- Lo más importante y que no debemos olvidar es que ambas organizaciones son necesarias para la Tierra – dije pensativa – tampoco nos vamos a convertir en mediadores de políticos ni en auditores que calificarán las finanzas de cada ciudad, eso es trabajo del GTU y no me interesa inmiscuirme ni mínimamente ahí

- Entonces no veo la forma en que la RDF se independice del GTU – comentó Lang que extrañamente había decidido acudir a la junta, era una sorpresa, pero al igual que yo estaba totalmente dedicado a sacar adelante el proyecto Sdf3

- No busco independencia, busco que respeten nuestras decisiones y no metan las manos dentro de nuestra organización – me puse de pie y caminé hacia la ventana – si quisiera jugar sucio tenemos de donde, ¿creen que si demandamos una auditoria general al GTU esta no tendrá trapos sucios que esconder? – todos se miraron unos a otros - Pero la Tierra no necesita fracturas así, de una y otra forma las ciudades se han restablecido y poco a poco han logrado salir adelante, lo que quiero dejarles claro es que ellos no controlan el planeta y si hay algo o alguien que ponga en peligro nuestra integridad la RDF será la primera en poner la casta -

- El GTU no tiene forma de crear su propio sistema de defensa – comentó Rick - les tomaría tiempo y los ataques rebeldes zentraedis o la llegada de nuevos enemigos son sucesos que pueden darse en cualquier momento

- Si eso les permitirá seguir llevando el control, no dude que lo harán General Hunter – comentó el General Merkel – El GTU este lleno de intereses

- Y si lo hicieran, aun así estarían en desventaja – intervino Excedore – La alianza de la flota que ha logrado reunir Lord Bretaii es con la RDF, principalmente con la Almirante Hayes, no estamos interesados en tener una relación con el GTU

Tomé asiento de nuevo y pensé que hacer, debía encontrar la forma de presionarlos, de ponerles la soga en el cuello, de hacer algo como lo que hizo el Almirante Gloval en ciudad Ontario cuando el GTU se negaba a recibir a los refugiados…levanté mi cejas cuando la idea llegó a mi cabeza, quizá sería más arriesgado, pero podría ser una medida rápida para que el consejo aceptara nuevos términos

- ¿Y si retiramos todos nuestros cuerpos de seguridad de todos los complejos, sedes e instalaciones del GTU? – todos me miraron sorprendidos, buscando alguna señal que les indicará que quizá estaba bromeando

- Lisa hay complejos importantes que aunque sean del GTU pueden afectarnos directamente si caen en alguna revuelta zentraedi – comentó Max

- Estoy consiente, pero lo que necesita el GTU es presión para atender nuestras propuestas, siendo sutiles no lograremos nada -

- Quizá, para no dejar al descubierto todas las instalaciones podemos cambiar los métodos de patrullaje – aconsejó Rick – No debemos bajar la guardia

- Me parece arriesgado, pero si usted cree que es lo correcto, la apoyaremos - concluyo Merkel

Esa tarde, mientras seguía analizando la orden de retirar el personal de la RDF recibí la primera notificación del GTU donde se me informaba sobre el inicio del proceso de destitución como representante de la RDF, luego de terminar de leer, dejé la hoja sobre el escritorio y deje que mi cabeza se relajara un poco, me sentía nerviosa, la destitución no solo implicaba perder el cargo sino también perder mi rango y muy probablemente quedar inhabilitada para cualquier puesto dentro de la milicia. Si ellos lo lograban ¿qué haría yo? Gran parte de mi vida estaba dedicada a mi trabajo, era algo que amaba, que disfrutaba hacer, además dejar el Sdf3 a la deriva me aterraba.

Los golpes en la puerta de mi oficina me hicieron abrir los ojos, pronuncie un escueto "adelante" que hizo sonreír a cierto General que pasaba de visita. Sonreí solo de verlo, desde mi regreso del GTU había estado a mi lado tanto de forma personal como profesional, quizá él era el único que podía ver lo nerviosa que me encontraba. A grandes pasos cruzó mi oficina y llegó hasta donde estaba sentada

- Necesitas dormir – susurro tomando una de mis manos para ponerme de pie y hacerme acompañarlo al pequeño sillón que estaba frente a mi escritorio – Todo saldrá bien – afirmó

- No puedes saberlo – dije acurrucando mi rostro en su pecho – ya me han enviado la primera notificación para el proceso de destitución.

Rick me separo lo suficiente de el para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, para contemplar esa mirada azul que destellaba y que había madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo– No perderás tu cargo – afirmó de nuevo – y si remotamente eso llegara a suceder, no te irás sola – sonreí tímidamente y respiré tan profundo como pude

- Gracias – respondí sincera, y antes de poder decir algo mas, acerco su rostro hasta el mío para poder darme un largo beso

- Me encanta besarte – dijo con una voz ronca.

Llevé mis manos hacia cabello y jugué con el - ¿cómo haces para quitarme la respiración con solo un beso? – se encogió de hombros y beso la palma de mi mano

- Quizá de la misma forma en que tu me quitas la respiración cada vez que me dices "te amo" – tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocó detrás de mi oreja - ¿Aun tienes muchos pendientes? – preguntó aflojando el cuello de su camisa

- Solo uno – dije poniéndome de pie para caminar de nuevo hacia el escritorio – Yo también tengo una notificación para el GTU – sus labios me sonrieron en señal de apoyo, mientras me sentaba y redactaba la carta en donde informaba al GTU sobre mi decisión de retirar a todas las fuerzas de la RDF hasta alcanzar nuevos acuerdos, sentí mis dedos temblar, firmé en tinta negra y muy dentro mío esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

La noticia no tardo ni siquiera una noche en ser regada por todos los noticieros, al día siguiente cuando llegaba a la oficina decenas de reporteros me esperaban a las afueras del edificio central de la RDF los soldados de la entrada trataban de abrirme paso entre todos ellos, pero siendo yo de talla pequeña me costaba trabajo caminar, Rick tuvo que pasar al frente levantando su mano para abrir espacio. Mientras caminaba escuchaba decenas de preguntas: "Almirante Hayes ¿a qué se debe su decisión de dejar desprotegido al GTU?, sospechan de alianzas secretas con la flota zentraedi, ¿Por que dejar sin seguridad a complejos tan importantes?, El presidente del consejo del GTU declaró en conferencia que será removida de inmediato de su cargo, ¿cuál es su declaración? Almirante Hayes" apretaba mis puños fuerte, dejaba mi vista clavada al frente mientras que el ruido de las cámaras y la luz destellante de los flashes me dejaba sorda y ciega, cuando por fin logré entrar al edificio y los reporteros se quedaron fuera sentí un alivio enorme, casi volví a respirar, aunque el efecto de tranquilidad no me duró mucho, lo peor del día parecía venir, dos de los Generales de la RDF me esperaban y mi asistente me tenía en espera una llamada del GTU.

- General Hunter hemos iniciado los procedimientos para retirar todos nuestros efectivos de las instalaciones del GTU – reportó uno de los Capitanes al mando de Rick –

- ¿Y las fuerzas aéreas? – preguntó Rick mientras caminábamos hasta mi oficina

- Están empezando a salir de los puestos de control – contestó Max que nos alcanzaba corriendo – En dos complejos del GTU nos negaron la salida, pero nuestros pilotos tienen la orden de no volar sin nuestra autorización.

- ¿y nuestras bases? -

- Están siendo cerradas a todos los oficiales del GTU Almirante –

Le pedí a mi asistente que enviara la llamada del GTU a la sala de conferencias, deseaba que el consejo me viera con mi gente, que viera que la RDF no era una sola persona, sino un equipo completo, dejé mi carpeta sobre la mesa y le indique al Teniente que pasara la llamada.

La pantalla de la sala se encendió y frente a nosotros apareció el presidente del consejo del GTU, con la mirada más dura que jamás le había visto, sus ojos parecía vibrar y la mandíbula se veía tan tensa que pensé podría quebrarse en cualquier momento – Almirante Hayes agradezca que es mujer, por que de lo contrario esto lo arreglaríamos de otra forma – espetó rechinando sus dientes – Esto que está haciendo es una falta mayor y le aseguró que nada me dará más gusto que verla fuera de la RDF – sentí a Rick dar un paso hacia delante de forma defensiva, pero tome ligeramente su mano y se lo impedí

- Aun siendo mujer tengo la convicción necesaria para defender mi postura – respondí tranquila – Que eso no le quite el sueño señor presidente

- ¡Esto no es un juego Almirante Hayes! – gritó desesperado mientras gruesas gotas de sudor le corrían por la frente

- ¡Nadie ha dicho que lo es! – alce mi voz también – Ustedes me orillaron a tomar esta decisión, se los dije muy claro en la junta de consejo, no dejaré que el GTU ponga en riesgo el deber de la RDF, mientras yo esté al frente de esta organización no permitiré que hagan de nuestros sistemas de defensa una fuente de negocio

- Eso a usted no le incumbe – volvió a gritar – todo esto fue por nuestra negativa a no dar autorización para su absurdo proyecto del Sdf3

- No es absurdo señor – reclame – no cuando tenemos la amenaza constante de que una nueva flota enemiga venga hasta nosotros y termine de destruir todo lo que se salvo hace cuatro años

- Se lo advierto Almirante Hayes, regrese a sus oficiales a sus puestos o juro que se arrepentirá -

- Esta no es la negociación que estoy buscando señor presidente – continúe – debemos dejar claro cuales son los limites de cada organización de lo contrario no habrá forma de trabajar de forma correcta

- No estoy jugando – volvió a repetir con los ojos llenos de furia

- Yo tampoco señor – contesté – Mi equipo y yo estamos en disposición de hablar para entablar nuevos acuerdos que respeten la integridad de cada una de las organizaciones, hasta entonces no cambiaré la posición de la RDF

Durante algunos segundos el presidente del GTU clavo su mirada en mi, intentaba intimidarme, pero yo igual que el, tenia un orgullo grande así que le respondí de la misma forma, sostuve su mirada sin vacilar, minutos después la llamada terminó, dejándonos una sensación extraña, los Generales detrás de mi esperaban a que yo dijera algo, algún enunciado que les indicara que aun con la presión que evidentemente vendría encima de mi la decisión seguiría firme, y como si yo tuviera la misma necesidad de recalcar mi posición, repetí mis ordenes – Sigan con los procedimientos para retirar a nuestros efectivos – contesté tranquila mientras salía de la sala – Quiero a todos los oficiales de la RDF de regreso a sus bases para el final del día –

La operación mantuvo a toda la base en cierto caos, escuchaba a mi asistente recibir llamadas que luego me pasaba directo a mi oficina, los reportes de todas las bases de la RDF llegaban cada tanto para pedir mi firma de autorización en donde se informaba que sus oficiales ya estaban dentro de cuarteles. Rick y Max estaban también ocupados diseñando los nuevos protocolos de patrullaje que la RDF adoptaría en adelante para mantener el cerco de seguridad en todas las zonas vigiladas por nosotros. Base Nueva Macross sería la que más concentraría los escuadrones que estarían haciendo vuelos de reconocimiento, incluso Bretaii ofreció parte de su personal para mantener vigilado el espacio aéreo, de nuevo el trabajo absorbería la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo.

Los noticieros seguían dando notas breves sobre la situación, al parecer el GTU ya había enviado varios informes en donde decían que el proceso de destitución ya estaba en marcha, los reporteros de distintas televisoras estuvieron haciendo guardia durante todo el día, esperando pacientemente a que yo saliera para dar alguna respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero yo ya había decidido que en cuanto todas las bases de la RDF tuvieran completada la operación daría una pequeña conferencia en donde informaría lo que estaba sucediendo y cual sería la postura de la RDF. Según las órdenes de Rick los primeros escuadrones saldrían a las doce horas a su primer vuelo de reconocimiento, era para mi muy importante que los rebeldes zentraedi supieran que aun con la fractura temporal con el GTU no bajaríamos la guardia para mantener el orden y la seguridad.

- Almirante Hayes, ¿desea que de aviso sobre su conferencia? – pregunto mi asistente asomando su cabeza a mi oficina y mirando el reloj de pared, pasaban de las siete treinta

- Estaré en la sala a las ocho – contesté firmando los últimos informes – Que los reporteros me esperen ahí

Antes de salir de mi oficina en dirección a donde daría el comunicado oficial mi celular vibro – Emerson – dije un tanto nerviosa luego de escuchar su voz

- Ojalá pudiera ver el caos en el que ha metido el GTU – su voz aunque pareciera extraño no sonaba disgustada, todo lo contrario, parecía divertida – Aunque su decisión fue drástica, creo que ha sido acertada, hay que tener valor para hacerla efectiva y sostenerla

- Estoy nerviosa – confesé – Ya me ha llegado la primera notificación sobre el proceso de destitución y la llamada que tuve con el presidente del consejo fue todo menos cordial

- No ha encontrado aliados dentro de la RDF así que esta comenzando a buscar el apoyo de las alcaldías de las principales ciudades -

- ¿Y como va? – pregunté un poco temerosa

- No muy bien, sin embargo no se como pero tiene fuertes enemigos dentro del GTU, Mainstroff y

T. Edwards están al frente de la iniciativa para que usted salga de la RDF, tenga cuidado – sentí mis manos frías - Tengo la sospecha de que están encubriendo cosas, han convocado a reuniones en las cuales tres de los consejeros incluyéndome a mi no hemos sido requeridos

- Lo tendré, en unos momentos más daré una conferencia oficial

- Me parece prudente – comentó – Están buscando con qué pegarle

- No tengo nada que ocultar – dije segura – Si quieren revisar mi vida que lo hagan

Colgué despidiéndome de Emerson unos minutos antes de entrar a la sala de conferencias, mi asistente hablaba con uno de los tenientes dando órdenes para que los reporteros tomaran asiento, acomodé mi saco y el resto de mi uniforme, me sentí un poco decepcionada por no ver a Rick en ninguna parte respiré profundo y me hice a la idea de que tendría que hacer aquello sola – Sabe algo del General Hunter – pregunté a mi asistente antes de subir al pódium

- No Almirante – me encogí de hombros y subí los escalones

En cuanto subí al estrado cientos de flashes comenzaron a disparar de forma frenética, los gritos, el murmullo y las voces de todos los reporteros reunidos comenzaron a provocarme un ligero malestar en el estómago. Cuando me coloqué detrás del pequeño podio, levanté mi mano para pedir silencio.

- Daré el comunicado oficial y luego habrá cinco minutos para responder a sus preguntas, por favor guarden silencio – poco a poco todos volvieron a tomar asiento, aunque los disparos de las cámaras nunca se detuvieron, era como si desearan documentar cada reacción en mi rostro – Como el GTU ha informado se ha iniciado un proceso de destitución para que yo deje el cargo al frente de la RDF. Luego de conocer esta iniciativa, he ordenado a todo el personal de la RDF que deje sus puestos y se retiren a sus cuartales hasta nuevo aviso, la operación será completada hoy a las doce horas – todos comenzaron a murmullar entre ellos – el GTU no tendrá el apoyo de la RDF hasta que logremos establecer nuevos acuerdos – continúe – es totalmente necesario que ambas organizaciones cooperen mutuamente para ejercer de forma correcta nuestro deber, lamentablemente en últimos meses esto no sucedido, lejos de caminar de forma paralela las organizaciones continuamos chocando, y este tipo de desacuerdos no nos llevaran a ningún lado, como representante de la RDF tengo claro cual es mi deber y el GTU en estos momentos representa un claro obstáculo para poder ejercerlo de forma correcta. Aunque he pedido que las fuerzas armadas se retiren de los puestos de control, no bajaremos la guardia, ni descuidaremos la seguridad de nuestras ciudades y habitantes a partir de esta noche se establecerán nuestros protocolos de seguridad para garantizar el orden y la tranquilidad de todos ustedes, seguiremos protegiendo los medios terrestres, marítimos, aéreos y espaciales. Debo dejar claro que aunque la fractura es con el gobierno de la Tierra unida, nuestro deber de proteger seguirá siendo prioridad – humedecí mis labios y fijé mi mirada en las cámaras que tenía en frente de mi - Por este medio insto a las autoridades del GTU a reunirnos nuevamente para limar nuestras diferencias y entablar nuevos acuerdos, hasta que eso suceda la RDF no cooperara de ninguna forma con el GTU – cuando termine de hablar, los reporteros empezaron arrojar preguntas al mismo tiempo, mi asistente tuvo que ponerse al frente para poder organizar la sesión y pedirles que esperaran su turno para tomar la palabra.

Luego de que todos guardaran silencio y levantaran sus manos para pedir la palabra, señalé algunos de los reporteros para escuchar sus preguntas – Almirante el consejo del GTU argumenta su excesivo orgullo, esta decisión no afecta solo al GTU sino también a la RDF ¿consideró usted los efectos que tendría esta fractura dentro de su administración interna?¿cuanto apoyo tiene? – sonreí de forma dura –- Esas son dos preguntas – aclaré provocando que el reportero hiciera una mueca extraña – Cuando tome las riendas de la RDF fue en una situación de emergencia, sin embargo desde que asumí el cargo siempre he tenido dos prioridades, procurar a mis oficiales y a la gente que protegemos, el orgullo no es un buen argumento del GTU; en cuanto al apoyo, siempre consulto con mis oficiales mis decisiones y tomo en cuenta todas sus opiniones – las cámaras volvieron a disparar, giré mi rostro y me lleve una agradable sorpresa cuando vi a todo el consejo de la RDF subir al estrado y colocarse detrás de mí, entre ellos Rick – Supongo que podemos confirmar su apoyo – comenté un tanto divertida – señalé a otro reportero

- Almirante, Timothy Corner de el Reporter – se presentó - ¿No cree que es altamente riesgoso dejar sin resguardo a ciertas instalaciones del GTU? Las revueltas zentraedi siguen dando problemas constantemente -

- En efecto es un riesgo, pero estamos tomando todas las precauciones necesarias para que la RDF pueda monitorear todo desde aquí, como dije no estamos distanciándonos de la seguridad de las ciudades, sino de la administración actual del GTU – hice un gesto a otro reportero joven que parecía estar saltando para poder hacer que yo lo visualizara

- Almirante el GTU también la ha acusado de estar haciendo nuevas relaciones con las flota zentraedi que podrían afectar directamente la seguridad de la Tierra ¿es cierto? -

- Los únicos acuerdos que tiene la RDF con la flota de Bretaii son de apoyo y cooperación para poder proteger la Tierra – aseguré - no hay ningún otro interés.

- El GTU hace unas horas reveló la lista de todas sus propiedades e inversiones – palidecí un poco en cuanto escuché la noticia – Usted es prácticamente millonaria ¿cómo es que una mujer tan joven se hizo de tanto dinero?¿no le parece sospechoso? – el reportero pecoso que me cuestionaba era demasiado joven como para poder conocer la historia de mi familia

- Me parece que si usted piensa hacer acusaciones como las que está haciendo ahora, deberían estar basadas en una mejor investigación – comenté ácida – mi apellido está en muchas referencias militares desde hace más de ciento cincuenta años, mi padre el Almirante Hayes fue un hombre con una carrera militar y política importante, eso podría darle una buena pista para saber como llegaron esas inversiones y propiedades a mis manos – continué – y si quiere que le de más detalles puedo hacerlo – dije molesta – no he tocado esas inversiones desde que llegaron a mis manos tres años atrás, las únicas veces en que he hecho movimientos ha sido para financiar causas altruistas, de ahí en fuera, mi salario militar que debo agregar, es mucho más bajo que el que tenían mis antecesores en este puesto me alcanza perfectamente para vivir – el joven reportero pareció tragar saliva de forma difícil - ¿Tiene alguna otra duda sobre mi vida personal? – negó nerviosamente con la cabeza

- Una pregunta más – dije repasando el salón con mi vista y le di la palabra a una reportera de cabello corto, ojos negros y con una piel morena, me había llamado la atención ya que durante toda la conferencia había estado tomando notas, se sonrojó cuando le di la palabra -

- Almirante Hayes, no es secreto decir que el GTU siempre ha estado involucrado en escándalos financieros y de corrupción, ¿el mal uso de la administración actual de la Tierra fue un detonante para que usted decidiera alejar a la RDF? -

- La RDF no se involucra dentro de la administración de recursos – le conteste – sin embargo siempre haré énfasis que estaremos al tanto de la seguridad y el orden, si alguna decisión del GTU afecta estos dos puntos, tendremos que pedir cuentas – la reportera terminó de anotar y pareció debatirse en si debía decir otra cosa - ¿algo más? -

- Bueno, no esta directamente relacionado con el tema, pero es mi trabajo preguntar – contestó un tanto tímida - ¿Qué hay de todos los rumores de usted con el General Rick Hunter?¿Están juntos? –

Bajé el rostro un poco avergonzada, estaba al tanto de los chismes que las televisoras decían de Rick y yo, de vez en cuando veía revistas dando alguna nota sobre si se nos veía en alguna salida fuera de la base e incluso en algunas ocasiones descubrimos algunos fotógrafos fuera de mi casa o la de el, pero nunca le había dado importancia a la especulación.

- No suelo hablar de mi vida privada – le respondí provocando que la pobre se pusiera pálida, como si esperara que de un momento a otro fuera a caerle a mordidas – Pero agradeciendo a la forma educada con la que pregunta le diré que en efecto el General Hunter y yo sostenemos una relación desde hace año y medio – confirmé haciendo que los flashes volvieran a dispararse – Es todo, los estaré informando – dije antes de dar la media vuelta para encontrarme con Rick sonriendo ampliamente y ofreciéndome su mano para que yo la tomara, y lo hice. Esa fue la primera vez en que públicamente nos dejamos ver como pareja.

La conferencia no le cayó bien al GTU, ya estaban en la mesa la posición de ambas organizaciones, y aunque el presidente del consejo se había dedicado a desacreditarme y buscarme enemigos mi posición había sido tomada con mayor aceptación, yo quería hablar y negociar, hasta entonces la RDF caminaría por su cuenta.

.

* * *

Organizar los nuevos protocolos de patrullaje fue algo que mantuvo muy ocupado a Rick, al menos debía salir de Nueva Macross un par de veces por semana para supervisar que los puntos con mayores conflictos estuvieran siendo vigilados de forma correcta. La noche anterior había llegado de ciudad Monumento y aunque llegó prácticamente a dormir debido a lo cansado que estaba, estar con el y poder compartir la cama eran de las cosas que más energía nos daba, eran los pocos momentos de intimidad en los que él y yo podíamos disfrutar de nuestra relación que pasaba por un momento difícil gracias al conflicto con el GTU.

Me estiré perezosamente con los ojos aun cerrados, los brazos detrás de mi me atrajeron más mientras que Rick acurrucaba su mentón en el hueco de mi hombro, su barba me picaba un poco, lo cual me hizo sonreír, el era de lo más cuidadoso en el aseo de su rostro, pero parecía ser que los últimos días lo habían mantenido tan ocupado que el crecimiento de la barba había sido algo que no pudo evitar – Tu barba pica – dije aun adormilada, provocando que el restregara más su mentón – ¡Rick! – me quejé

- Si decido quedarme con la barba ¿ya no me vas a querer? – preguntó besando mi cuello, intenté decir algo, pero la forma en que recorría mi cuello con besos cortos me hizo perder la poca concentración que podía tener en la mañana – Prometiste darme la bienvenida en cuanto llegara – continuó colocándose encima de mi para poder acariciar mi cuerpo con mayor libertad

- Con gusto – susurré tomando su rostro para poder besarlo con toda la fuerza posible, en últimas semanas habíamos pasado tan poco tiempo juntos que tenerlo ahí hacia que todo el deseo que sentía por el se concentrara aun más – Te he extrañado –

- Aquí estoy a su disposición Almirante – dijo antes de cubrirnos con la sabana para empezar a despojarme de la pijama y enredarme entre su cuerpo y sus besos.

Salimos de la ducha luego de pasar una mañana especialmente íntima, pasaba del medio día y el estómago de Rick empezaba a quejarse debido a la falta de alimento, se veía delgado - ¿qué no comes bien cuando estás fuera? – lo regañé dirigiéndome a la cocina para poder preparar el café y algo de desayunar

- Es que no me da hambre – respondió distraído – Si hubiera algún platillo Lisa Hayes júralo que estaría hecho un gordo – bromeo haciéndome sonreír – A ti parece faltarte sueño – me encogí de hombros resignada

- No dejo de sentir estrés por la situación– confesé – Sigo preguntándome si tomé la decisión correcta, lo único que provoque es que todos los oficiales en la RDF trabajaran más de lo normal

- Nadie se ha quejado -

- Me preocupa que el GTU no ha accedido a hablar, Emerson dice que tarde o temprano cederán, pero no se cuanto más podremos aguantar con los patrullajes largos, además nos han recortado el presupuesto de construcción de los nuevos modelos VT's – le extendí la taza de café y me senté en la pequeña barra disfrutando de la bebida

- En estos momentos ellos necesitan más de nosotros, así como son de cobardes en el consejo ¿no crees que están muertos de miedo por no tener seguridad en sus instalaciones y salidas?

- Deben de querer matarme – sonreí – Rick tomó mi mano y la apretó mientras que me miraba con unos ojos extraños, profundos como si estuviera reuniendo valor para decirme algo

- Ya no quiero separarme de ti – dijo tímidamente – Odio tener que llegar a mi casa y no tenerte ahí

- Sabes que siempre puedes venir aquí – le apreté su mano -

- No me refiero a eso – susurro – Yo quiero algo más…quiero… - mis corazón sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué se aceleró, las manos se me enfriaron más y Rick se acercaba tratando de decir algo

El sonido del teléfono nos hizo romper el contacto visual, Rick soltó aire y pareció llenarse de frustración – Lo siento – dije poniéndome de pie – Se que odias que tome llamadas en nuestro día de descanso, pero puede ser una emergencia – el se encogía de hombros y siguió bebiendo de su café.

- Hayes – dije tomando el teléfono con un poco de fastidio.

El encargado de centro de comando el Teniente Patrick Well me llamaba para informarme la base de Ciudad Adelaida había solicitado apoyo debido a una revuelta zentraedi que había causado destrozos en algunos puntos de la ciudad, aparentemente habían controlado la situación pero los rebeldes zentraedi seguían llegando, pedían de forma urgente nuestro apoyo – Vamos para allá – dije haciéndole un gesto a Rick – Que den la alerta roja en Adelaida – colgué el teléfono y me despedí de lo que debía haber sido mi día libre

- Hay una revuelta zentraedi en Adelaida – le dije a Rick – Parece que se está poniendo grave

Salimos de mi casa media hora después, en cuanto llegamos al centro de comando pedí el informe de la situación, el Teniente Well me informaba que los rebeldes zentraedi estaban atacando constantemente la vieja central nuclear de Adelaida - solté una maldición

- ¿Quién esta a cargo en Adelaida? -

- El Capitán Octavio Mendoza

- Comuníqueme con el – ordene mientras que Rick pedía el informe detallado de los efectivos que estaban participando en la operación para enfrentar la revuelta

- Almirante tengo al Capitán Mendoza en línea- informó mi asistente

- Capitán Mendoza reporte la situación actual -

El Capitán Mendoza era uno de los militares más jóvenes a cargo de alguna base, tuvo carrera militar desde muy joven, su experiencia en la base Big Bull de la vieja Inglaterra le había dado el puesto y en más de una ocasión demostró su habilidad para la organización de las fuerzas militares – Almirante Hayes nos tomaron por sorpresa – dijo nervioso – El primer grupo de rebeldes llegó a la ciudad hace tres horas, no pedí refuerzos por que logramos controlarlos, pero hace poco menos de una hora un segundo grupo de ataque llegó a la central nuclear con armamento pesado y no pudimos hacerles frente, los refuerzo que pedí a la base más cercana vienen llegando, pero creo que no será suficiente, la central nuclear esta llena de zentraedis

- Enviaremos un grupo de inmediato -

- Gracias Almirante

Terminé la llamada visiblemente preocupada, la central nuclear de Adelaida era la única construcción que se mantuvo en pie y en operación luego de la lluvia de muerte de Dolza. Cuando inicie las inspecciones de las construcciones luego del ataque a Nueva Macross, pedí explícitamente al GTU que esa central fuera cerrada, era vieja, operaba con tecnología obsoleta y no contaba con todos los protocolos de seguridad en caso de contingencia. Sin embargo el consejo del GTU negó mi petición argumentando que aunque la central era vieja proporcionaba energía a las ciudades cercanas y como no existían recursos suficientes para abrir una central nueva, esta tendría que seguir operando. Tener un ataque cerca de esa central me preocupaba y mucho.

- Ya hay un grupo listo para apoyar la situación en Adelaida – me dijo Rick acercándose a mi – Enviaremos seis escuadrones, iré con ellos – levanté mi vista preocupada

- Rick tiene meses que no participas en una operación así

- Es una operación delicada, esa central es inestable y lo sabes, Max y Miriya llevarán sus escuadrones pero necesitarán refuerzos y gente que tenga experiencia – me quedé callada – confía en mi – no le respondí, desvié mi mirada para no dejarle ver mi preocupación

- Almirante Hayes, nos informa el Capitán Mendoza que está llegado un tercer grupo de rebeldes -

- Tengo que irme – antes de que saliera del puente le tomé la mano

- Por favor ten cuidado –

Rick se acercó a mi y sin importarle que estábamos en medio de un puente de operaciones me beso tiernamente – Estaré bien

- Te estaré esperando – dije con voz débil mientras lo observaba irse

Nuestros escuadrones reportaron su llegada a la base Adelaida una hora después de que Rick se marchó – Aquí Capitán Sterling estamos llegando a la base Adelaida, se ve mucho movimiento y parece que no nos recibirán bien – pedí ver en la pantalla la posición satelital actual de nuestros escuadrones, como Max lo reportaba, la situación se veía complicada – Enterado Capitán Sterling – confirmó la primera oficial del centro de comando – Los escuadrones y el personal en tierra comandados por el Capitán Mendoza se unirán a su grupo en cuando tengan contacto visual con ustedes – Enterado – contestaron los lideres de escuadrón entre ellos Rick que iba al frente del grupo.

Apreté mis manos en cuanto el ataque inicio, nuestros sistemas contabilizaban al menos una centena de enemigos armados con algunos pods y armas, las órdenes de todos los oficiales del puente se mezclaban unos con otros hasta formar un murmullo extraño que era difícil de entender; mi vista la llevaba de una pantalla a otra, leía las lecturas de los sistemas y hacia cálculos rápidos sobre la distancia actual del enfrentamiento con la central nuclear que seguía tomada por el grupo de rebeldes zentraedi. Estaban muy cerca.

Me acerqué hasta la controladora que dirigía los escuadrones, ella en cuanto me vio a lado de ella pareció sorprenderse por la forma en que conocía a la perfección la operación de la consola, abrí comunicación con el VT que operaba Rick – Rick, la posición de ataque está muy cerca de la central nuclear -

- Estamos intentando replegarlos de su posición -

- Otro grupo enemigo se esta acercando por el lado norte - anuncio el primer oficial

- Enterados - contestaron todos los grupos de defensa

Mientras observaba la pantalla y escuchaba los reportes y órdenes de todos los oficiales en el centro de mando me sentí por primera vez sumamente inutil, ser Almirante, estar en el orden administrativo no me permitía apoyar a mi gente como solía hacerlo, debía contener mis ganas de quitar a las controladores de sus puestos por miedo a que no hicieran bien su trabajo y termináramos perdiendo a nuestros hombres, entre ellos a Rick que como siempre atacaba de forma brusca, de frente, arriesgándose demasiado, ocasionando que en segundos mi respiración se contuviera de forma inconsciente ¿Que no le cruzaba por la cabeza el dolor que sentiría yo si algo le sucedía? Mi enojo por su aparente irresponsabilidad terminaba disipándose en minutos cuando recordaba la forma en que Roy lo describió en tantas ocasiones, un piloto arriesgado, espontaneo con instintos naturales que pocos tenían. En momentos como ese mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en si yo sería capaz de sostener una relación en la que una de las partes siempre estaría en situación de riesgo, por que por más que yo intentara mantener a Rick en tierra, el siempre buscaría el cielo.

Luego de más de media hora en batalla nuestros grupos parecían empezar a replegar a los rebeldes, teníamos bajas y la base Adelaida estaba sumamente dañada; decía mi padre que cuando algo se hacía mal desde el principio tarde o temprano daría problemas y esa central estaba destinada a darme un fuerte golpe.

- ¡Tenemos impacto en uno de los reactores! – gritó el Capitán Mendoza – corrí hasta la pantalla principal y observé una espesa nube gris elevarse hacia el cielo

- Reporten la situación – dije observando la pantalla – y llamen de inmediato al Dr. Lang – aunque yo no tenía conocimientos bastos en energía nuclear sabía que era una de las fuentes de energía más inestables, por esa razón la ingeniería Robotech había desarrollado toda la nueva tecnología en fuentes más seguras y más controlables.

- Tenemos impacto en el lado izquierdo del segundo reactor – informó Rick desde la radio, sonaba nervioso –

El Dr. Lang ingresó al centro de comando con un tinte de preocupación en el rostro, caminó hasta la computadora principal y observó los datos, la forma en que frunció su seño me hizo saber que la situación no estaba bien

- Estamos recibiendo incrementos en los niveles de hidrógeno – reportó el Teniente Well

- Hay aumento súbito de potencia en el reactor dos –comentó Lang – Si sigue así habrá sobrecalentamiento en el núcleo –

- Hay que enfriarlo – dije con una ligera capa de sudor sobre la frente

- No creo que haya tiempo – dijo Lang con una voz grave – el hidrógeno está acumulándose demasiado rápido - Lisa, necesitan evacuar, puede explotar en cualquier momento

- ¿explotar? – dije casi en un susurro – ¡Lang no puede explotar!

No tuvimos tiempo de nada, el grito que dio el Teniente Well para ordenar la evacuación inmediata de los escuadrones segundos antes de que perdiéramos contacto me hizo saber que el reactor había explotado, un sonido grave y fuerte resonó en las bocinas de toda el área de comando, las pantallas hicieron estática y se perdió la comunicación con Rick y el resto de los escuadrones. El centro de mando quedo sumido en un silencio estremecedor mientras que yo con dedos temblorosos intentaba abrir de nuevo la señal - Abran la señal en el satélite - ordene nerviosa

- Los sistemas de comunicación no funcionan Almirante Hayes -

- Base Adelaida no responde

- Tampoco podemos establecer conexión con los escuadrones

- No tenemos visibilidad satelital -

Estrelle mi mano sobre la consola, mis manos se cubrieron de un sudor ligero y mi vista irremediablemente empezó a nublarse – Sigan intentando establecer comunicación – ordené con una voz que salió quebrada y llena de angustia – Teniente Well coordine de inmediato la salida de un grupo de emergencia hacia Adelaida –

Apoyé mi cuerpo en el barandal del centro de comando, mi vista estaba clavada en la pantalla que aun no recibía ninguna señal de Rick ni de nuestros escuadrones, dejé salir por mi boca aire suave, sentí la mano de Lang apoyarse en uno de mis hombros, gesto que le agradecí enormemente – Deben de estar bien – no le contesté, no sabía qué decir qué sentir o qué esperar.

- Comuníquenme con el GTU – ordené llena de rabia

- Lisa no es momento para un enfrentamiento con ellos – dijo Lang observando como mis facciones se endurecían

- Si algo le sucedió a Rick, algún miembro de las RDF o a la gente de Adelaida, haré que los responsables paguen el precio y eso incluye al GTU -

Mientras esperaba sentada en la silla de comando por noticias de los escuadrones o la llamada al GTU apretaba mis manos fuerte y las recargaba en mi frente, sentía como si en unos minutos toda mi energía hubiera sido drenada, un hueco provocado por la incertidumbre crecía en mi pecho en cada minuto que pasaba sin tener noticias. ¿Así era como se sentía cuando se observaba ver vidas en peligro y no poder hacer nada?¿Así era como el Almirante Gloval se había sentido en contadas ocasiones cuando enviaba a su gente de más confianza a misiones peligrosas en las que él no podía hacer nada más que observar? No podía dejar de pensar en los escuadrones, en los militares de la base, pero sobre todo en la gente que habitaba el pueblo de Adelaida que aunque era una población pequeña de apenas doce mil habitantes, en ella habían mujeres, hombres y niños, si algo les hubiera ocurrido sería un peso difícil de cargar.

- Almirante Hayes tenemos a Emerson en la línea – hice un gesto de fastidio, no era el con quien quería hablar

- Quiero hablar con el presidente del consejo – exigí tomando el auricular – No me interesa hablar con usted

- Almirante Hayes, no ganará nada buscando culpables – respondió Emerson con ese tono de maestro que a veces odiaba

- Si algo les sucedió a los oficiales de la RDF y a los habitantes de Adelaida por causa de una central nuclear que debió ser cerrada hace años buscaré los culpables – dije casi gritando – Y el culpable directo es el GTU, comuníqueme con el presidente del consejo o juro que iré hasta allá para resolver este desastre personalmente -

- El GTU jamás aceptará al cien por ciento su culpabilidad en el incidente, hay que concentrarse en lo que sigue, el escandalo que provocará en los medios este incidente será grande y hay que empezar a contenerlo

- ¿Ya se detuvo a pensar en toda la gente que podría estar herida? – dije llena de frustración ¿cómo era que les interesaba más el escándalo mediático que las vidas perdidas? - ¿ya pensó en la gente que pudo haber perdido la vida?

- De igual forma que usted espero que toda esa gente y el General Hunter estén bien – sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, apreté el auricular y no supe que más decir – Pero debo decirle que ya es hora que deje de pensar en sus sentimientos y empiece a tomar más atención en las implicaciones que tiene llevar un puesto como el suyo, no podemos dejar que un incidente así manche la credibilidad de ambas organizaciones que de por sí ya están en duda por la fractura reciente, los accidentes pasan, el GTU está más que consiente de su responsabilidad en la central de Adelaida, espero usted también lo esté – fruncí mi ceño confundida

- ¿Mi responsabilidad? -

- No soy yo quien lo pondrá sobre la mesa cuando esto se conozca a nivel internacional, pero debe considerar que quizá la central no hubiera sido atacada si la RDF no hubiera retirado sus efectivos – el calor inmediato que me subió por el rostro producto del enojo que me provocaba tal acusación hizo que perdiera la poca diplomacia que yo tenía para el GTU

- Si quieren que discutamos esto a público abierto seré la primera en subir al estrado – dije casi rechinando los dientes – Esa central era peligrosa con o sin ataques y si tengo que dar la cara por la responsabilidad de retirar a los soldados lo haré, si quieren quitarme el puesto, háganlo, pero mas les vale que ustedes también respondan por haber mantenido una central peligrosa en operación con población urbana

- Almirante Hayes no la estoy culpando, le estoy poniendo en perspectiva la situación, estoy tratando de que abra sus ojos al nuevo entorno que la rodea – la voz de Emerson se endureció, aunque el y yo trabajábamos del mismo lado, ambos conocíamos la fuerza de nuestro carácter, ninguno de los dos perdía el tiempo en indirectas – independientemente de quien sea el mayor culpable esto afectara a ambas organizaciones ¿ya se puso a pensar en eso?¿Que hará si de pronto las ciudades deciden independizarse?¿De donde sacaremos recursos para el desarrollo de defensa de la RDF, para la construcción el SDF3? – me quedé callada, odiaba tener que reconocer que Emerson tenia razón

- Tenemos comunicación con el General Sterling – la oficial que informó la conexión captó la atención de todos, me despedí de Emerson rápidamente y corrí a la consola

- Max, gracias a Dios – dije ansiosa

- Lo siento, tuvimos daños en las radios de los varitech, confirmo explosión en la central nuclear, logramos subir a la atmósfera para salir del rango de alcance, tenemos heridos….base Adelaida y el pueblo desaparecieron – la voz de Max sonó cansada y llena de frustración

Mis hombros cayeron derrotados al conocer la situación en Adelaida, mi cabeza empezó a llenarse de una serie de imágenes de personas perdiendo la vida por un descuido, sin saber como reuní fuerzas para preguntar al oído de todos en la central de mando en donde estaba Rick

- ¿y Rick? – pregunté temerosa

Me pareció escuchar a Max respirar profundamente antes de responder - Su VT cayó, uno de nuestros novatos quedó varado en la central durante la explosión y Rick fue en su ayuda – mi corazón por segundos se detuvo, las miradas de todos se concentraron en mi, que estaba parada como una estatua con los ojos perdidos al frente

- ¿Dónde está Max? – dije débilmente

- Va en camino a la base Nevada – apreté mis puños y traté de mantenerme fría, yo era la oficial al mando, el dolor y la preocupación tendría que guardarla dentro – No te preocupes Lisa, estará bien, solo fue la sacudida -

- ¿Miriya? -

- Igual que todos, un poco adoloridos, el área necesitará grupos de apoyo y limpieza, en tanto todos los escuadrones iremos a la base Nevada

- Ya hemos enviado grupos de apoyo -

- No te preocupes por Rick, yo lo vigilaré – Max cortó la llamada dejándome con un nudo en la garganta

- Almirante Hayes, estamos recibiendo llamadas de las ciudades cercanas a Adelaida, están pidiendo información sobre lo sucedido -

- Emitiremos información oficial más tarde – caminé hacia la salida del centro de mando – Preparen un transporte, quiero un sobrevuelo en Adelaida

- ¿A qué irás? – comentó Lang preocupado – Dudo que haya algo que puedas hacer

- Alguien tiene que dar la cara – dije antes de salir – Teniente Well queda a cargo

- Si Almirante -

.

.

* * *

Cuando llegué al área de sobrevuelo de Adelaida sentí un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas que horas antes había logrado contener resbalaban libremente sobre mis mejillas en la intimidad del avión, empezaba a pensar que quizá Emerson tenía razón y yo tenía la misma responsabilidad que el GTU sobre aquel accidente, no debí dejar esa central sin resguardo total, el resultado de mi descuido me dejaba ver todo lo que había sido destruido por la fuerza de la explosión, las únicas cosas que se podían apreciar eran piezas de material fundido, chatarra y edificios apenas en pie ¿nunca se acabarían los enfrentamientos con rebeldes zentraedi?¿tendríamos que llegar al punto en que ya no podrían ser bienvenidos en nuestro planeta? por razones de seguridad no pudimos bajar a Tierra, había radiación así que continuamos hacia la base Nevada.

Aterrizamos en la base Nevada pasadas las once de la noche, durante el viaje recibí llamadas donde me informaban las coberturas de lo sucedido en Adelaida en diferentes ciudades, había mucha especulación y las primeras imágenes de lo que quedó de la central y del pequeño pueblo empezaban aparecer en televisión, el GTU aun no había dado algún comunicado, me imaginaba que con lo cobardes que eran no serían capaces de reconocer su responsabilidad en la explosión y sospechaba que esa tarea la estaban dejando lentamente sobre mis hombros, y yo lo haría, mi padre me había enseñado a siempre enfrentar las cosas con la cabeza en alto, pero más adelante el GTU tendría que pagar el favor.

Cuando bajé del avión el encargado de la base me esperaba junto con otras tres personas

- Almirante Hayes, Capitán Nick Palmer estoy al frente de la base - salude militarmente y seguí caminado hacía lo que parecía el edificio principal con mi asistente pegado a mis espaldas – Hemos estado recibiendo a gente que salió del pueblo de Adelaida luego de que dio inicio el enfrentamiento con los rebeldes, estamos dándoles atención médica y de resguardo -

- ¿Cuántos? – pregunté tajante

- Doscientas cuarenta personas entre hombres, mujeres y niños – sentí mis manos frías al escuchar que apenas el dos por ciento de la población de Adelaida había logrado escapar de la explosión, todos los demás seguramente habían perecido – Estamos recibiendo mucha presión de distintas ciudades pidiendo información, están preocupados por la posible liberación de radiación -

- Daré el informe en cuanto tenga el reporte final listo, no hay peligro de radiación, el equipo de Lang ya esta trabajando en la limpieza de la zona

- Almirante perdone que insista pero están llegando reporteros de distintos noticieros y la situación se esta poniendo tensa

- ¡Contrólelos! – grite provocando que los ojos del Capitán Palmer hicieran un gesto de sorpresa, respiré profundo al darme cuenta que estaba desquitándome con la persona equivocada – Discúlpame Capitán, estamos en una situación delicada y ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en reporteros y noticieros, hay cosas mucho más importantes que atender

- Entiendo Almirante -

- ¿En donde están los escuadrones de Nueva Macross? – pregunté nerviosa

- Todos los pilotos están en el centro médico

Cuando entre a la sala de espera del centro medico, Max y Miriya esperaban sentados recargados uno encima del otro, con solo verlos podía concluir que la misión había sido peligrosa, dos de los mejores pilotos de toda la RDF tenían raspones en el rostro y los brazos, aun llevaban sus trajes de vuelo, en cuanto me vieron entrar Miriya salto de su asiento y me abrazo de la forma espontanea con la que siempre lo hacia, le regrese un débil abrazo - ¿Como esta? - pregunte preocupada

- Esta en recuperación - contesto Max tranquilo - Solo un piloto como Rick podría haber logrado un aterrizaje forzoso y salir casi ileso

- Imprudente como siempre - dije con una media sonrisa

- Nunca dejara de serlo – respondió Max con una mirada llena de resignación

Además de mi, Max era una de las personas que mejor lo conocía, el le conocía su lado mas arrebatador, conocía el corazón de piloto que Rick cargaba, y aunque muchas veces el y yo nos quejamos acerca de la imprudencia de el, ambos sabíamos que su alma era así y jamás cambiaria, siempre arriesgaría su vida para salvar la de alguien mas, siempre haría mas caso a sus instintos que a los controles que lo dirigían. Era la segunda vez que yo lo vea caer, la primera vez fue por mi causa y esta indirectamente también lo había sido, la sensación era terrible, casi la odiaba, pero de una u otra forma debía tragármela.

- Los doctores nos han dicho que saldrá de la sala de recuperación en dos horas, te avisare en cuanto despierte -

Tuve que conformarme con su oferta, aunque hubiera preferido quedarme ahí con ellos para esperar a que el despertar sabia que tenia muchas cosas que atender, mi asistente y el Capitán Palmer me esperaban afuera del centro medico; resignada me levante de la silla y le pedí a Max y Miriya que descansaran.

- Almirante Hayes, el Coronel Emerson viene en camino -

- Informen a los medios que daré un comunicado a las quince horas, Capitán ¿en donde podemos instalarnos para atender todo?

- Hay una pequeña sala de juntas - contesto un poco sorprendido por mi cambio de humor

- Vamos para allá - ordene

Emerson llego un par de horas después y contrario a lo que esperaba llego con una postura bastante conciliadora, imaginaba que el GTU lo había enviado por algo, y eso debía ser convencerme de hacerme cargo de todo el caos que poco a poco se generaban luego de la explosión en Adelaida.

- ¿Cuál será la postura del GTU? – le pregunte luego de que se sentara más tranquilo mientras revisaba los reportes que preparábamos sobre el incidente

- La misma de siempre – contesto levantando la vista – negará cualquier acusación de usted y tratara en lo posible salir limpia de este incidente – mi mirada se tornó fría, llena de frustración y enojo contenido – antes de que estalle como sabe hacerlo, razone lo que hablamos por teléfono durante la tarde

Me puse de pie, mis músculos se habían puesto tan tensos que me dolían, caminé en círculos por la habitación un par de veces tratando de controlar el enojo que sentía recorrer mi cuerpo, de alguna manera la palabra "razone" me provocaba más enojo, me sentía como una niña que no terminaba de entender los procesos torcidos y llenos de mentiras que dos de los grandes poderes de la Tierra usaban para mantener en orden a la gente.

- Yo no puedo ejercer este puesto – dije después de unos minutos – Me piden que olvide mis valores morales y militares

- Estar a cargo de la RDF requiere mucha inteligencia y astucia, ojala pudiera ser manejada con solo tener buenas intenciones como las tuyas, pero no es así

Resignada me senté de nuevo sobre la silla mientras veía los noticiarios, ya habían pasado casi 12 horas desde el incidente en Adelaida y todo lo que había allá afuera era especulación, quejas, reclamos, y por su puesto mucha gente esperando una explicación - Emerson estamos hablando de perder el valor humano, de ver la vida como un objeto

- ¿Qué ganaras acusando al GTU? – me increpó - Lo único que lograras haciendo acusaciones será que ante las ciudades y la genta las dos instituciones pierdan credibilidad y confianza, el buen trabajo que has hecho al frente de la RDF se perderá en poco tiempo gracias a un escandalo, el consejo jamás cederá, así tenga que pasar por las cabezas que deba pasar, así deba tomar malas decisiones no cederá ¿por qué no ser más inteligente que ellos y tomar ventaja de la situación?

- ¿Cómo podría tener ventaja en todo esto? La vida de todas las personas que murieron en el incidente caerá sobre mis hombros, ¿cómo quiere que acepte fácilmente ese hecho?

- Por que gracias a este hecho tendrás la oportunidad que estabas buscando – dijo con una voz que me atemorizo un poco – tienes al GTU donde querías, contra la espalda, si tu asumes la responsabilidad de todo esto, tendrás la autoridad suficiente para exigir al GTU que apruebe el proyecto SDF3, y si se niega tendrás por donde atacarlos

Me quede callada razonando lo que Emerson decía, él no había ido allá para atender el incidente de Adelaida, a el no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo las perdidas humanas y materiales, Emerson estaba ahí para convencerme de que era la oportunidad perfecta de hacer mi movimiento y poner en jaque al GTU, estaba ahí para darme el empujón necesario que haría que la RDF tomará ventaja en el conflicto con el consejo. Guardé silencio analizando su propuesta, imaginando que consecuencias tendría que yo asumiera toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido en Adelaida, sería un trago amargo y largo, mi carrera militar llevaría una mancha de por vida, levanté mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos oscuros de Emerson, que se veían profundos, astutos

- ¿Qué quiere Emerson? – pregunté de forma directa – Si usted me ha repetido una y otra vez que debajo de toda decisión hay una intención ¿cuál es la suya? – Lo noté cambiar su postura, como si se debatiera entre si era prudente responder a mi pregunta

- Durante el ataque de Dolza la ciudad en la que vivían mi hijo y su esposa prácticamente desapareció – se recargó en su asiento y buscó su cartera para sacarla y enseñarme una foto de una pequeña niña, no podría tener más de cuatro años - Siempre dude de la existencia de los milagros, hasta que tres días después del ataque entre los escombros de la ciudad encontraron a mi nieta aun viva y protegida por mi hijo – sus ojos parecieron humedecerse - Quiero una vida digna para ella, y la Tierra ya no tiene nada que ofrecer, me arrepiento de muchas cosas Almirante, pero lo que no quiero es sentir arrepentimiento por no buscar algo mejor para ella

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que hay algo mejor que la Tierra?

- Por que siempre hay algo mejor Almirante Hayes, es una ley natural de la vida – los ojos de Emerson destellaron fuerte - Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie, el valor que representa para la Tierra que el Sdf3 salga y busque algo más, algo mejor, algo que le abra los ojos a esta humanidad que lentamente esta cavando su tumba, que si los zentraedis o alguna raza alienígena no nos extinguen, seremos nosotros mismos los que lo haremos

Trague saliva, y lo mire con la misma fuerza que él a mi, parte de sus palabras tenían razón y me motivaban con la misma intensidad que las palabras que alguna vez escuché de Gloval, me encogí de hombros y recordé las palabras de mi padre "los problemas enfréntalos con dignidad" – ¿Que me garantiza que el GTU autorizará el proyecto SDf3? -

Emerson sacó de su portafolio un folder con documentos, me los extendió y los leí, eran varios informes en donde se alertaba del peligro que la central nuclear provocaba al seguir en operación, varias organizaciones emitieron durante años quejas e iniciativas para apagar la central, pero nunca hubo resultado, el último documento era una respuesta a lo que parecía ser una demanda civil en donde el presidente del consejo explícitamente declaraba que la central no dejaría de operar aun con los riesgos.

- Esa será prueba suficiente si el GTU decide seguir en su contra – Emerson se puso de pie – La decisión ya esta en sus manos – dijo antes de salir

Me quedé sola en la sala, sentía cansancio pero sentía más un temor terrible por salir a dar la conferencia oficial, ya estaba en mis manos la siguiente jugada, asumir toda la culpa para lograr los intereses de la RDF o defender mi reputación moral – Almirante le traje un café – mi asistente entró a la sala con una taza humeante de café, igual que yo se veía cansada, pero en el año que llevaba en el puesto no se había quejado ni una sola vez, le sonreí y bebí un gran trago

- Los reporteros están listos en la sala de conferencias, tenemos programado iniciar en veinte minutos -

- La veo allá Teniente - dije esperando que ella entendiera que deseaba estar sola, salió dirigiéndome una sonrisa tímida, bebí otro poco de mi café y mi celular vibró dentro de mi saco, era Max - ¿Ya despertó? - pregunté ansiosa

- Ya esta despierto, la herida parece ser menor, preguntó por ti -

Sentí mis ojos nublarse un poco – Gracias Max, iré a verlo en cuanto pueda

- Dicen que se dará una conferencia -

- En diez minutos -

- ¿Vino algún miembro del consejo del GTU?

- La conferencia solo la daré yo –

- Lisa ¿está todo bien? -

- Si todo bien, no te preocupes, descasen tu y Miriya, los veré por la mañana

Limpie las lágrimas con el saco, bebí el resto del café y caminé hasta la sala de conferencias, cuando llegue igual que las últimas veces el lugar estaba repleto de reporteros, cámaras de video y fotógrafos, parecía como si todas las ciudades del mundo tuvieran puesta la mirada en ese lugar, y en cierta medida era cierto. Pregunté por Emerson y mi asistente me confirmó que ya se había retirado de la base, al parecer el GTU quería tener la garantía de que solo la RDF diera la cara frente al incidente en Adelaida, los maldije por lo bajo y también me maldije a mi por estar cayendo lentamente en su juego. No tenía humor para ser cortés, eran las tres de la mañana y llevaba en servicio más de doce horas, lo único que quería era hacer esa conferencia de forma rápida y clara, subí al improvisado podio y levanté la mano cuando todos los que estaba ahí comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo de forma frenética

- Debido a la situación delicada daré la conferencia rápida y responderé únicamente a tres preguntas – algunas personas empezaron a quejarse, levanté la mano de nuevo – Si hay alguien a quien no le agrade el formato de esta conferencia las puertas están abiertas – respiré profundamente y sentí mis manos temblar ligeramente – A las diecisiete horas del día de ayer se produjo un ataque de rebeldes zentraedi en la Ciudad Adelaida, los efectivos de la base intentaron repetidamente controlar la situación, pero debido al número de zentraedis el ataque se salió de control, a las diecinueve horas el Capitán Mendoza reporto la situación a nueva Macross y pidió refuerzos, doce de nuestros mejores escuadrones llegaron a la ciudad para resguardar la central nuclear que había sido tomada por los rebeldes, desafortunadamente en medio del ataque y en la importancia de tomar control de la central uno de los reactores fue alcanzado por uno de nuestros misiles provocando un sobrecalentamiento que fue prácticamente imposible de controlar – las cámaras empezaron a destellar nuevamente – a las diecinueve con cuarenta minutos los sistemas de Nueva Macross recibieron rápidos incrementos en la radiación de la zona, a las veinte con diez minutos se produjo una explosión que alcanzó un radio de 10 kilómetros a la redonda, destruyendo la central y el pueblo de Adelaida, salvo la gente que salió de Adelaida debido al enfrentamiento zentraedi y nuestros escuadrones….. - mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi voz parecía negarse a salir de mi garganta – reportamos cero sobrevivientes, en estos momentos la base Nevada nos está apoyando con el ingreso de los civiles de Adelaida así como los heridos, el equipo científico de Nueva Macross coordinado por el Dr. Lang tiene ya bajo control el área y por la mañana empezara bombardeos para limpiar la zona de cualquier residuo de radiación, es importante declarar que no hay peligro de contaminación para ninguna ciudad cercana. Respecto a las personas que lograron salir de Adelaida, la RDF se hará responsable de reemplazar todas las perdidas materiales, como representante de la organización pido una disculpa por las vidas perdidas y sepan que los tendré en mis oraciones y haré todo lo posible por responder a todas las demandas y necesidades que este evento ha provocado – di un paso atrás, sintiéndome derrotada, manchada, como si lentamente me estuvieran hundiendo en un pozo lleno de mentiras y corrupción; los murmullos de las personas detrás de mi mezclado con la explosión de preguntas de los reporteros me hacían difícil la tarea de levantar la cara y enfrentar la adversidad con la frente en alto, como mi padre me había enseñado desde pequeña, pero ver de reojo la mirada confundida de mi asistente y del Capitán Palmer me hizo ganar valor, ellos no necesitaban sentirse traicionados si no más bien respaldados hasta el último momento y eso hice, apreté el hombro de mi asistente y señale a uno de los reporteros para atender a la primera pregunta

- ¿Almirante Hayes cree usted que este ataque se pudo haber controlado si las fuerzas de la RDF hubieran estado en sus puestos de control, es decir resguardando la central nuclear? -

Apreté los labios llena de frustración y trate por todos los medios responder tranquila – Si – dije con la mirada clavada al frente tragando mi propia mentira como si fuera ácido quemando mi garganta – pudo haberse evitado – el ruido volvió a ensordecer el ambiente, los oficiales detrás de mi me veían confundidos, totalmente concientes de que yo no estaba diciendo la verdad, dándose cuenta de que yo estaba encubriendo al GTU

Señale a un segundo reportero – Este se considera como un incidente grave, creo que está por demás claro que sus diferencias con el GTU resultaron ser mas negativas que positivas, al menos en lo que se refiere a la seguridad que según su última conferencia era su principal estafeta, creo que estamos viendo una seria contradicción en sus ideologías ¿qué sigue Almirante Hayes?

- Mis ideologías jamás han cambiado, estamos viviendo en tiempos en los que sufrimos las consecuencias de decisiones mal tomadas en el pasado, no me quiero excusar en ningún motivo, lo que sigue, es hacerme responsable y darles la cara como lo estoy haciendo ahora, si tengo que ir a pedir una disculpa en persona a cada ciudadano de Adelaida y eso les ayude lo haré sin dudarlo, si desean mandarme a juicio, arrestarme o mandarme cargos, que lo hagan…como dije, lo que sigue es enfrentar con responsabilidad lo que venga por consecuencia de mis actos

Apunté al reportero que haría la ultima pregunta de la conferencia, y este fue el más directo - ¿Esta dispuesta a dejar el cargo al frente de la RDF si el GTU se lo exige? – tragué saliva con dificultad, detrás de mi sentía las miradas de los oficiales que me acompañaban en la conferencia y que habían estado a mi lado desde que el conflicto inicio, tenía la palabra de Emerson acerca de que el GTU no se metería conmigo si yo tomaba la responsabilidad de todo, pero no era tan tonta como para ignorar que saliendo de mi boca las declaraciones podrían ser utilizadas en mi contra – Si – respondí seca, escuchando a la distancia las voces de Max y Miriya confundiéndose entre el ruido – Dejaré el cargo de inmediato si el GTU me lo pide

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la RDF se rinde ante el conflicto con el GTU? – gritó un reportero ignorando por completo que no se podían hacer más preguntas, pero ya lo habían escuchado todos y al final la derrota publica ya la cargaba sobre los hombros

- Si, el conflicto se termina – dije antes de bajar del estrado para enfrentar a mis oficiales viéndome con miradas llenas de reproche

Max y Miriya fueron los primeros en enfrentarme - ¿Qué demonios fue esto Lisa? – preguntó Max con un tono molesto – ¿Ahora ya eres protectora del GTU? ¡Sabes perfectamente que nada de esto fue culpa de la RDF! Hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos para evitar lo que sucedió en Adelaida – no supe que decirle, no tenía que decirle, y no quise detenerme, quería salir de ahí, cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco, quería por sobre todas las cosas ir hasta donde estaba Rick

- Programe una reunión a las ocho de la mañana Teniente, hay que atender a los refugiados de Adelaida – pedí a mi asistente ignorando los reproches y las miradas de Max, no tenía cara para verlos, no cuando ellos eran parte de los pilotos que habían arriesgado su vida para evitar la explosión, ¿como verlos cuando los había traicionado?

- Lisa creo que merezco una explicación, Miriya, yo y el resto de los oficiales la merecemos – dijo tomándome del brazo para obligarme a verlo

Mi mirada estaba cansada, cristalina, derrotada – Lo se Max – dije con la voz quebrada – Se que mereces una explicación, tu y toda la RDF, pero ahora por favor déjame asimilar esto, la que entregó su orgullo fui yo…confía en mi…no les he dado razones para no hacerlo, al menos no hasta ahora -

Dejé la sala caminando con paso apresurado hacia el área médica, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana, el cansancio ya me hacía difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, pero yo quería estar con el, mi obligación como Almirante de la RDF ya la había cumplido, ahora solo quería cumplir con Rick. Abrí la puerta con cuidado esperando no despertarlo pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando lo vi mirarme con ojos no llenos de reproche como los de Max, sino más bien preocupados, sostenía el control del televisor que transmitía una repetición de la conferencia.

Me quité el saco y los zapatos, desabroche la parte alta de mi camisa y me senté en el sillón a lado de su cama, tomé su mano entre las mías y derrame algunas lágrimas, no se si eran por al fin verlo luego de pensar lo peor o por sacar la rabia que sentía al haber entregado mi orgullo para que los medios y el GTU hicieran de el lo que quisieran.

El no me dijo nada, apretó mi mano fuertemente y mientras yo empezaba a dormitar recargada en el costado de la cama lo escuche decir a mi oído unas de las palabras que definieron más nuestra relación - Lo que venga lo enfrentaremos juntos – dijo rozando mi mejilla – somos tu y yo contra ellos, siempre será así Lisa.

.

.

* * *

Notas:  
Se que de nuevo me tarde en actualizar, pero deben saber que no lo hago por que me olvide del fic, sino por que paso mucho tiempo pensando y construyendo cada capítulo, invertir tiempo en ideas propias es difícil, no soy una persona que escriba lo primero que venga a mi mente, trabajo en cada capítulo hasta cuatro ediciones y eso me quita tiempo, pero como les he dicho antes, este proyecto me gusta y me tiene comprometida con todos los lectores que invierten tiempo en leer mis líneas, lo que menos quiero es que lean y se sientan decepcionados por abrir mi fic. Les pido paciencia y espero en la medida de lo posible poder avanzar más rápido con Memorias.

Les quiere  
Renee.


	27. Siempre estaré a tu lado

.

.

.

"Ese amor que te hace ignorar los defectos y engrandece las virtudes"

.

.

.

* * *

Las semanas posteriores al incidente de Adelaida fueron difíciles en muchos sentidos, mencionarlos seria agotador y una perdida de tiempo, pero luego de esos días pude por experiencia propia comprobar muchas cosas y sobre todo conocer las garras afiladas de ciertas personas que al sentir envidia solo buscar como lastimar, comprobé diariamente el juego mediático en el que se convierten los medios de comunicación cuando se trata de disfrazar la verdad en mentiras que sirvan a su propia conveniencia, tal parecía que si yo me salía de los estándares y las reglas establecidas por un grupo de sensacionalistas que se creían soberanos de la Tierra me convertía en una oveja negra indeseable que se atrevía a salir de la corriente en la que muchos estaban sumergidos, pero eso fuera de quitarme animo, me daba fuerza "Si hablan de ti a tus espaldas, estás haciendo las cosas bien" decía mi padre y sus palabras no pudieron ser más proféticas.

Los noticieros día con día analizaban minuciosamente el incidente en Adelaida buscando detalles que no existían, hacían sus investigaciones, se quejaban de las decisiones tomadas, criticaban mi posición y mi silencio voluntario, los periódicos y revistas adornaron hasta el cansancio sus portadas y primeras planas con mi nombre, títulos como "El infierno que provoco la Almirante Hayes", "Las cenizas de Adelaida", "La rebeldía de la juventud" o "La RDF en las manos equivocadas" revolvían y manchaban a diario la reputación que durante tanto tiempo logre mantener limpia. En solo unas semanas me convertí en la figura publica mas juzgada y criticada y aunque era una situación que me mantenía molesta el valor a cambio valía la pena, lo que dijeran de mi honestamente no me importaba mucho, los hechos hablaban por si mismos y así como podría estar haciendo enemigos también me estaba haciendo de fuertes aliados; mis prioridades eran claras, ayudar a que el pequeño pueblo de Adelaida se levantara de entre las cenizas e iniciar de inmediato con la construcción del Sdf3. El GTU aunque aparentemente había salido bien librado públicamente entre nosotros tuvo que ceder a nuevas condiciones y restricciones sobe la jurisdicción de la RDF, se hizo responsable económicamente de toda la inversión para Adelaida y unas semanas después envió el primero fondeo para la construcción de la nave.

Lo que seguía era aguantar la presión, trabajar mas duro y dejar que los que desearan sacar veneno por la boca lo hicieran - ¿No se cansan de hablar de lo mismo? – preguntó Rick molesto

El noticiero que veía era uno de los que mayor audiencia tenían, pero desafortunadamente su titular era la basura periodística mas grande de toda la Tierra, era una mujer al que le encantaba difamar, tergiversar toda la información hasta volverla en lodo, había estado envuelta en escándalos de corrupción, mentiras publicas y hasta cargaba con una infidelidad a su esposo con una de las reporteros, era una mujer de la peor autoridad moral y aun así se sentía con el derecho de desmenuzar cada detalle de mi vida publica y privada.

- Se callará hasta que encuentre una nueva noticia que manchar– dije firmando los últimos reportes del día

- He estado considerando colgarla del fuselaje del Skull y darle una sacudida -

Solté una pequeña risa y le di un beso rápido – No sería mala idea General – dije antes de tomar su mano para salir de la oficina

- ¿Sabes? Deberías tomarte unos días libres -

Suspiré emocionada con la idea, la idea de unas vacaciones me apetecía enormemente, sobre todo por que hacía años que yo no dejaba la base militar – Me encantaría, pero se vienen reuniones importantes para iniciar la construcción de la nave en el satélite fábrica -

- Un día de estos te voy raptar -

No pude imaginar que eso, era una amenaza que pensaba cumplir muy pronto.

La mañana se había complicado de una forma caótica y casi imposible, tal parecía que todas las urgencias del día se habían trasladado a la mañana, la única ventaba era que seguramente la tarde sería mucho más tranquila solo tenía una junta de rutina con el Dr. Lang para detallar algunas cosas sobre la construcción del Sdf3, el convoy con el equipo técnico saldría al satélite en las próximas semanas

- Almirante - se asomo mi asistente a mi oficina - El General Hunter me pidió que se presentara en el hangar dos en cuanto pudiera

- ¿Dijo por que? – pregunté sin levantar la vista de los documentos que revisaba, ella dijo un "no" simple, me puse de pie y suspire pensando que seguramente habría algún problema, la razón de mis llamados siempre eran eso, problemas.. - La próxima vez pregunte Teniente – contesté ácida

Cuando llegue al hangar estaba vacío, ni un alma cruzaba por ese lugar - ¿que diablos? - me pregunte girando mi cabeza en varias direcciones buscando a Rick que entraba caminando sonriente en su traje de vuelo.

- ¿Hay alguna emergencia? -

- No – dijo acercándose a mi para darme un pequeño beso mientras ajustaba sus guantes y me tomaba de la mano para caminar a la pista de despegue

- ¿Tienes alguna salida especial?¿por que no me informaron nada? – volvió a negar con la cabeza

Cuando llegamos a la pista el Skull estaba siendo preparado por los técnicos para lo que parecía ser un despegue del cual yo no estaba informada – Listo General Hunter, esta listo para despegar

- Gracias jefe -

- ¿me podrías explicar qué sucede? – pregunté ansiosa, odiaba no saber que sucedía

- La raptare Almirante - contesto divertido ofreciéndome un casco - Póntelo

- No me puedo ir así - dije seria - Tengo actividades para la tarde

Rick me ignoro completamente, tomo mi mano para caminar con el hasta donde estaba el Skull y ofrecerme ayuda para subir

- ¿No me estas escuchando?

- Te dije que te voy a raptar decidas cooperar o no, te iras conmigo - me guiño el ojo

- Rick basta - me queje

- Tu asistente te dejo la tarde libre – confesó acercándose para darme pequeños besos y así lograr distraerme lo suficiente como para que pudiera meter una de sus manos al bolsillo de mi saco y sacar mi celular - No necesitaras esto - dijo haciendo una seña al técnico que se acerco para tomar mi celular - Que lo lleven a la oficina del Almirante

- No me puedo ir sin mi celular - proteste con mayor seriedad - Puede haber una emergencia y necesitan tener donde localizarme - mire al técnico y le extendí mi mano para pedirle el celular, pero Rick le hizo un gesto negativo

- En la pista de vuelo mando yo - dijo en tono triunfante mientras yo observaba un tanto incrédula como el técnico se alejaba - ahora deja de quejarte y sube que se nos hará tarde

Suspire observando a Rick que parado a lado del Skull me ofrecía la mano para subir y si algo tenia Rick era terquedad y conociéndolo sabia que haría hasta lo imposible para subirme al Skull así que decidí cooperar, me subí al asiento de atrás, me acomode y me coloque el casco - ¿Sabes? toda la RDF te buscara en cuanto sepa que me has secuestrado - dije tratando de sonar seria

- No me importa - contestó divertido mientras iniciaba con los procedimientos para poder despegar, incluidas las pruebas de motor y controles, se comunicaba con la torre de control al tiempo que colocaba al Skull en pista

Tenia años que yo no volaba con el, quizá desde aquella vez en que me llevo a Inglaterra para atender la herencia de mi padre y me alegraba pensar que la sensación de seguridad que el me daba al volar seguía intacta, dio una revisión mas a sus controles y me pregunto girando su cabeza hacia atrás - Delta Uno estoy listo para despegar ¿me autoriza?

- Tiene pista libre Skull uno - dije recordando aquellos tiempos en que yo fui quien dirigía cada uno de sus vuelos

El Skull testigo mudo de nuestra relación rugió con la potencia de sus motores atravesando a toda velocidad la pista para segundos después elevarse suavemente al cielo; Rick atento a los controles reportaba el estatus de vuelo a la torre de control mientras que yo veía por la pequeña ventana Nueva Macross - Altitud veinte mil pies sobre el nivel del mar, seguiremos ruta hacia el norte, Skull Uno fuera

- Que seriedad General - dije viendo su reflejo en la capota

- Traigo una persona importante Almirante - contesto divertido

- ¿ya me dirás a donde me llevas? -

- En realidad es una sorpresa

- No me gustan las sorpresas – me quejé haciendo un puchero

Atravesamos parte del pacifico en dirección al norte, por primera vez en años tuve tiempo de observar con detalle la forma en que las ciudades se habían reconstruido, la Tierra que pareció secarse años atrás poco a poco empezaba a dar nuevos frutos, los bosques y las reservas naturales comenzaban a extenderse en todas direcciones cubriendo la aridez que aun se podía notar en ciertos puntos, el cielo ya no tenia la tonalidad grisácea, se había encendido y el azul del mar reflejaba el color claro entre las nubes - Parece que todo esta tomando su cauce de nuevo -

- Así parece - contesto Rick – Decía el Almirante Gloval que la vida se abre camino

- Hemos aprendido la lección - afirme llena de esperanza - Somos sobrevivientes

- Hacia mucho que deseaba traerte a ver el panorama, pero sucedieron muchas cosas

Capte cierto aire de melancolía en sus palabras, Rick aunque rara vez se dejaba llevar por la tristeza cuando lo hacia era muy evidente, su voz se volvía mas grave, sus ojos se oscurecían y su semblante cambiaba por completo - Debí traerte hace mucho - continuo

Extrañada coloque mi mano en uno de sus hombros y lo apreté dulcemente - Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí - dije refiriéndome mas al estado de nuestra relación que al panorama que cruzábamos por lo alto.

Me quede dormida luego de un rato, el vuelo era tan tranquilo que termino por relajarme, desperté hasta que sentí como el Skull empezaba a descender - ¿Ya llegamos? - pregunte un poco adormilada viendo como descendíamos que parecía ser una reserva natural boscosa

- Es la reserva mas grande del continente y ¿sabes que es lo mas especial de esta? – negué con mi cabeza - que no necesito ningún tipo de intervención humana para volver a restablecerse, creció sola

Aterrizamos en un pequeño plano entre algunos arboles, Rick fue el primero en bajarse y después de que me ayudara a bajar saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo oscuro que me extendió - Te dije que era una sorpresa, así que necesito que te lo pongas

Mire a nuestra alrededor tratando de imaginarme caminar a ciegas, en realidad no parecía haber algún camino, los arboles boscosos se erguían en todos lados, las plantas, la maleza y las formas rocosas estaban cubiertas por un musgo verde que les daban un aire encantador y a la vez sumamente resbaloso - No quiero arruinar tu sorpresa - dije dando unos pasos - pero si me pongo esto me matare

- Confía en mi - dijo acercándose a mi para colocar la venda sobre mis ojos – Nunca dejaré que algo te suceda

Apenas me cubrió la vista lo sentí levantarme en brazos, solté un pequeño grito que se mezclo con su risa, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el caminaba con tanta facilidad que me hizo sentirme liviana como una pluma - ¿y puedo preguntar a que se debe la sorpresa?

- Ya lo sabrás -

Unos minutos después de caminata se detuvo, me ayudo a pararme y lo sentí colocarse detrás de mi para quitar el nudo de la venda, cuando logre acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz me quede sin palabras, nos encontrábamos en un pequeño prado que se situaba en medio de grandes arboles adornados con algunas flores, en medio una manta color naranja descansaba sobre el pasto con algunas canastas y unas copas esperando a que la botella que estaba sumergida en una cubeta de hielos fuera abierta, me gire rápidamente para ver a Rick que me tomaba la mano y me sonreía tímidamente

- Una vez te prometí un picnic - dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo - y en aquel entonces fui tan estúpido que falté a mi palabra y te dejé esperando durante todo el día...era un tonto Lisa

Pose una de mis manos en su mejilla y levante su rostro para poder ver sus ojos, se notaba triste - Nada de eso tiene importancia, lo que importa es que estamos juntos, Rick esto es precioso - dije acercándome a el para poder abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y lo sentí responderme de la misma forma, apretando mi cintura y enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello - Gracias

Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la manta, me quite el saco y afloje un poco mi camisa para estar mas cómoda, me senté con el a mi lado abriendo la canasta y sacando refractarios con comida - ¿Cocino usted General? - pregunte sorprendida, el soltó una carcajada negando suavemente con la cabeza

- Todo es cortesía del Mon Cherrie -

- Siendo mi lugar preferido para comer, casi cuenta como si lo hubieras preparado - dije mordiendo uno de los canapés - y ahora que lo recuerdo no había comido

- Pues al ataque Almirante

La comida estuvo deliciosa y el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos hacia todo mucho mas especial, la copa de vino nos relajo tanto que terminamos recostándonos uno a lado del otro observando el azul del cielo, Rick jugueteaba con mis dedos - Te amo Rick - dije cerrando mis ojos para tratar de disfrutar del momento al máximo, lo sentí incorporarse un poco para poder verme mas de cerca y acercar sus labios para darme un beso tibio que luego de unos segundos se convirtió en un contacto apasionado y lleno de necesidad. Su cuerpo me cubría provocando que yo me acurrucara mas, sus ojos me veían detenidamente y su boca me besaba tiernamente el rostro, todo era perfecto - ¿Lisa? - me rozo la mejilla - ¿Estas dormida? - negué con mi cabeza sonriendo

- Solo disfruto del momento -

- Mírame - me pidió acercándose aun mas a mi rostro

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una mirada profunda - Se que he cometido errores y que nadie te ha lastimado como yo - dijo apretando sus manos - Se que no soy perfecto pero todos los días me despierto con la intensión de hacerme perfecto para ti, para ser digno de ti, por que no quiero defraudarte nunca mas

- Rick ya no pienses...- coloco uno de sus dedos en mi boca para que dejara de hablar y lo sentí sumamente frio

- Déjame continuar - suspiro cerrando sus ojos - No se que hice para merecerte, cuando pienso que estuve a punto de perderte siento que me falta la respiración, pero te juro Lisa que desde que me hice consiente de que tu eras todo lo que yo alguna vez necesite no he dejado de amarte por un solo segundo, quiero protegerte, hacerte feliz, vivir para que tu jamás creas que decidir estar a mi lado ha sido un error...- su respiración se hizo irregular, sentí una de sus manos tomar mi mano izquierda, y podía sentir un ligero temblor...

En solo unos minutos había logrado hacerme sentir un fuerte nerviosismo, lo vi sonreír mientras que llevaba mi mano hasta su pecho - ¿Sientes como aceleras mi corazón? - los latidos eran fuertes y muy constantes - Cada uno de mis latidos es tuyo y quiero que sea así para siempre - su otra mano se introdujo en uno de sus bolsillo y de el saco un objeto pequeño que cuando logre reconocer me quito la respiración.

Era un anillo blanco con un diamante al centro que parcia brillar con luz propia, Rick lo sostenía mientras que mi mano que seguía en su corazón comenzaba a temblar fuertemente - Si tu aceptas, quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado - mis ojos se nublaron tanto que tuve que parpadear para poder sacar las lagrimas que me impedían verlo - Elizabeth Hayes ¿te casarías conmigo?

Los segundos que tarde en responderle quizá fueron para el horas, y mi demora no fue por que estuviera valorando la propuesta, a esas alturas yo no tenia ninguna duda de que era a Rick a quien yo quería para compartir mi vida, mi tardanza se debió al shock en el que me quede cuando razone que todo estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno, el me quería como yo a el, habíamos logrado sortear pruebas difíciles y aun con todo, ahí estábamos, buscando la forma de hacer de nuestro amor algo para siempre. Solté una sonrisa que lo hizo volver a respirar, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese fuertemente - Con todo el alma - respondí cuando me aleje de sus labios - será un honor ser tu esposa Rick - era ese momento el mas definitivo de nuestra relación, y ambos no podíamos estar mas felices y besando primero mi mano Rick deslizo suavemente el anillo en mi dedo angular que nos comprometía para siempre

- Te amo - susurro a mi oído con la respiración agitada

- Y yo a ti - le dije besando su cuello llena de emoción y de felicidad

Rick enseguida coloco su cuerpo arriba del mío y empezó a besarme con una mezcla de fuerza y dulzura, no supe hacer otra cosa que corresponder a la caricia de la misma forma - ¿Que haces? - pregunte débilmente ladeando mi cabeza para darle mejor acceso y así sentir plenamente la sensación de deseo

- Cumpliendo mis promesas - dijo mientras empezaba a desabotonar mi camisa dejando besos húmedos a lo largo de mi vientre - Te amare por siempre - La noche cálida de Abril fue el espacio de tiempo perfecto para que el y yo en la intimidad de la soledad y vigilados únicamente por las estrellas nos entregáramos en cuerpo y alma para sellar una nueva promesa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando algo está destinado ser, ocurre de forma natural, sin planearlo, como si fuera una hoja planeando en el viento, no sientes presión ni angustia, todo lo contrario, ves frente a tus ojos como todo va tomando forma. Miras como el tiempo sigue corriendo, como los días se transforman en semanas y estas en meses y no te importa, por que estas compartiendo cada segundo de tu existencia con la persona que más amas en el mundo, el trabajo, los problemas, el estrés, todo se vuelve secundario, lo único que realmente importa es lograr que esa historia que estás empezando a construir funcione y se vuelva fuerte, para que cuando recuerdes el pasado lo hagas con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Así me sentía yo luego de que Rick me pidiera casarme con el, me sentía plena, realizada y muy feliz, y el parecía un pavorreal orgulloso, miraba con adoración mi mano izquierda, le encantaba presentarme como su prometida, y sobre todo estaba deseoso de sellar ante todos los medios posibles nuestra unión y así lo hicimos el 14 de Junio del año 2016, yo a punto de cumplir los 30 y el empezando sus 27.

La noche previa a la boda no pude dormir casi nada, Max y Miriya me habían invitado a quedarme en su casa para no romper con la tradición de que los novios no deben verse en las últimas 24 horas, ya llevaba varias vueltas en la cama y el sueño no parecía querer visitarme, terminé levantándome a preparar una taza de té, Claudia decía que era el mejor remedio para el insomnio

- ¿Qué haces despierta? – chilló Miriya en cuanto me vio sentada en el sofá

- No podía dormir – dije encogiéndome de hombros – tal parece que después de todo no tengo nervios de acero…estoy nerviosa – confesé

Miriya se sentó a mi lado y como pocas veces se quedó callada, en lugar de hablar pasó su brazo por mi espalda para atraerme en un abrazo cariñoso que nos sorprendió a ambas; mientras más tiempo pasaba Miriya se convertía más humana, experimentaba sentimientos que le causaban conflicto pero parecía apreciar cada uno de ellos, su alma guerrera nunca la dejaría, pese a todo se sentía orgullosa de su raza y esperaba algún día poder ver a sus hermanos vivir de la misma forma que ella, pacíficamente, compartiendo una vida con alguien a quien ella amaba literal hasta la muerte, era una mujer de temple duro con un corazón de oro – Nunca he conocido una pareja más perfecta que tu y Rick – susurro a mi oído para intentar calmar las dudas que sabía yo podría estar teniendo – Lo amas y el te ama, es todo lo que necesitan

Sonreí tímidamente y respiré profundamente, no era la duda a nuestro amor lo que me tenía inquieta, sino la forma en que a lo largo de mi vida se me había quitado lo que más amaba - ¿Cómo toleras saber que Max puede no regresar de su siguiente misión?

- Cuando estoy con el, le doy todo de mi – su mirada se tornó oscura – Si el llega a morir en una misión, no tendré ningún remordimiento

Es curioso como personas como ella, que habían crecido en un cultura diferente eran las que más atendían y apreciaban las cosas básicas de la vida, disfrutar el día a día, decir lo que se siente sin tener miedo de la respuesta – Gracias – dije recargándome en su hombro – Me alegra que estés aquí –

Miriya odiaba llorar, decía que era un sentimiento que la dejaba confundida y con el alma desnuda, así que trate de ignorar las lágrimas que quisieron resbalar por sus ojos cuando le dije con otras palabras que la quería mucho.

- Ya vete a dormir o mañana no habrá quien te quite las ojeras

Desperté con una sonrisa marcada en mi rostro, tomé mi último café matutino como mujer legalmente soltera y dejé que Miriya disfrutara su papel de dama de honor que sorprendentemente lo hizo a la perfección, ningún detalle parecía haber escapado del ojo de ella, tenía bajo control los movimientos de la iglesia, la recepción e incluso salía de vez en cuanto para asustar a los reporteros que esperaban tomar alguna foto exclusiva, pero no sabían que se enfrentaban con una mujer de acero

– Bastardos – siseo entrando a la casa – Juro que si se acercan de nuevo les arrancare los ojos

- No creo que sea necesario – dije poniéndome de pie para poder darle unas palmaditas en el hombro – Termina de arreglarte, yo ya estoy lista –

Me metí en la recamara de huéspedes para empezar a vestirme, tomé mi maleta y saqué del fondo un cajita de terciopelo negra, me senté frente al tocador y contemplé con ojos brillantes el juego de perlas de mi madre, era el mismo collar que mi padre me había dado para que yo usara en su funeral, era el único objeto que yo conservaba de ella y en esta ocasión las perlas parecían brillar más. Me coloque los aretes y el collar y contemple mi reflejo, era otra, la Lisa Hayes entristecida parecía por fin haber desaparecido. Mis ojos brillaban con tanta intensidad que el verde se hacía más intenso, mi piel aunque era igual de blanca que siempre tenían un semblante radiante, el maquillaje natural que me habían puesto combinaba perfecto con el tono de mi cabello que estaba trenzado hacía atrás dejaba caer mechones a los lados, nunca me había visto tan bonita como esa mañana, nunca había estado tan satisfecha con mi aspecto, probablemente era la felicidad que a leguas se notaba y desbordaba por mis poros. Suspiré profundo, pensando en mamá, en como la hubiera deseado tener a mi lado en ese instante, pero me consolaba pensar que mucho de ella vivía en mi, su rostro quizá alguna vez fue igual que el mío y eso me era suficiente, su sangre corría por mis venas igual que la de mi padre.

El vestido colgado en la puerta era el detalle que faltaba para hacer de todo aquello una realidad, con devoción abrí la funda y lo saqué, era hermoso, sencillo, recto, con algunos detalles de encaje que a mi me parecían perfectos; igual que la primera vez que me lo probé se amoldó a mi cuerpo de forma perfecta, todo estaba listo, miré mi reflejo una vez mas y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con Max que ya me esperaba y que se quedó sin palabras cuando me vio… la puerta me esperaba para salir por ella, fuera de ella estaba el auto que me llevaría a la capilla y en la capilla me esperaba el amor de mi vida.

El auto se detuvo a la entrada de la capilla, giré mi vista para ver a Max y un auténtico pánico me caló el cuerpo entero cuando lo vi sonreír y alisar su saco para prepararse a salir y así de pronto sentí la realidad de la situación, sentí mis manos temblar, mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón tuvo un ataque de taquicardia y sentí como si mi cuerpo se hubiera paralizado por completo. Estaba hecha una estatua. A mi lado Max tomó una de mis manos, le dio un apretoncito suave y trato de tranquilizarme con una sonrisa salida de sus labios - ¿Estás lista? – me preguntó con un matiz lleno de emoción y yo, como en pocas veces me quedé con las palabras en la boca, mi garganta estaba completamente seca, cerré mis ojos varias veces y respiré profundo tantas veces como lo necesité ¿estaba lista? Max sonrío aun más ante mi pobre intento por dar una respuesta, me apretó aun más las manos y abrió la puerta para salir y después tenderme la mano para que yo también saliera.  
En cuanto salí del auto y miré hacia el frente sentí más pánico, muchas miradas veían en mi dirección, y yo no podía ni dar un paso, solté una sonrisa tímida cuando Max se colocó a lado de mi y paso mi brazo por el suyo, mi corazón latía tan fuerte, tan rápido que podía jurar se escuchaba por todos lados, mis dedos los sentía temblorosos y de pronto me sentía fría y la vez muy acalorada, justo en ese instante todos mis miedos y dudas decidieron llegar al mismo tiempo, dentro de mi cabeza se repetían todas las promesas que él y yo nos hicimos durante los últimos años y me sentí por unos minutos abrumada por la situación ¿estábamos haciendo lo correcto?¿en realidad Rick y yo éramos el uno para el otro? Tragué saliva y me decidí a dar el primer paso.

Respire una y otra vez, apreté el ramo tulipanes que sostenía y di otro paso, mi mirada por alguna razón estaba clavada en el piso, la música de un suave piano entonando la marcha nupcial me hizo saber que la gente ya estaba de pie y observaba mi entrada hacia el altar, pero yo me sentía como un conejo arrinconado, tenía miedo de caerme ahí en medio, en frente de todos, tenía miedo de que todo mi sueño se derrumbara en un instante, hasta llegue a tener miedo de que de pronto Minmey apareciera en escena y se robara a Rick o que un grupo de Zentraedis llegara para destruir todo.

Tanta idiotez estaba pensando que no me di cuenta el instante en que solo unos metros me separaban de él - Ahí esta tu piloto – me dijo la suave voz de Max susurrando en mi oreja, levanté mi rostro y todo a mi alrededor pareció cambiar y cobrar sentido, ahí estaba él, ahí estaba mi piloto parado al final del pasillo con su uniforme de gala blanco, esperándome con sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos apretadas al frente, con una sonrisa y una mirada que me traspasaron el alma. Entonces ese valor que necesitaba llego con fuerza y de pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas mis dudas desaparecieron, él hizo que se desvanecieran, todo cobró sentido en una milésima de segundo.

Empecé a caminar lentamente colgada del brazo de Max, escuchaba susurros, llantos contenidos, y no se en qué momento cambió mi pánico por ansiedad, pero yo tenia deseos de correr para llegar más rápido hasta donde Rick me esperaba, gracias a Dios llevaba a Max para controlarme y mientras avanzaba más, mi mente recordaba escenas de mi vida, eran como flashbacks que me llegaban de repente, mi madre, mi padre, Karl, el Sdf-1, todas mis personas amadas que ya no estaban ahí pero que por alguna extraña razón las sentía a mi lado, todo el sufrimiento, todas las lágrimas derramadas en el pasado eran el precio a pagar para poder vivir ese momento. Toda mi vida había sido vivida para llegar hasta él, al amor de mi vida. La fuerza de mi destino me había llevado hasta ese instante.

No supe como, pero una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios cuando lo vi a unos paso más de mi - Un paso más cerca – me susurraba para mis adentros mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban Rick y el sacerdote, "un paso más para estar a su lado para siempre". Cuando llegamos hasta donde él estaba, pude ver sus ojos cristalinos igual que los míos, sonriendo de la misma forma que yo, Max tomo mi mano de nuevo y la poso en la mano de Rick mientras este me daba un beso en la mejilla y Miriya tomaba el ramo de tulipanes. Aun con el cuerpo temblando apreté su mano fuertemente - Te ves hermosa – me dijo con voz entrecortada y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que soltar una especie de suspiro que me hizo disfrutar al fin de ese momento.

No se quien de los dos sonreía más, no puedo decir que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante, lo que si puedo decir es que en ese momento todo lo que había en mi mundo era Rick, nada más. El sacerdote hizo un gesto para que la gente detrás de nosotros tomara asiento, giramos un poco nuestros cuerpos para poder verlo de frente y sentí a Rick apretar aun más mi mano. Honestamente no recuerdo mucho de lo que el sacerdote dijo durante la ceremonia, solo tengo recuerdos de muchas sonrisas y de Miriya derramando lágrimas como si aquello se tratara de un funeral, recuerdo a Rick haciendo ojos extraños cada que el sacerdote terminaba de leer algún pasaje bíblico y recuerdo aun más el rostro de el cuando se nos avisó que era turno de pronunciar nuestros votos. Luego de escucharlo derramé lágrimas por sus palabras y al terminar sentí que mi garganta se había cerrado de nuevo, tuve que tragar varias veces para poder hacer que mi voz saliera, era mi turno.

"Toda mi vida ha sido algo inesperado e inimaginable, he perdido a personas que ame como nunca y esas perdidas me cambiaron bruscamente, lloré mucho pensando que la tragedia había sentenciado mi destino, me convertí en una mujer terca que decidió que su mejor escudo sería la soledad y el mal carácter, traté por mucho tiempo enfrentar al mundo sola, y de pronto llegaste tu…..con esa rebeldía innata, con ese cabello alborotado que desde el primero minuto me quitó el habla…y es que, desde el minuto en que descubrí que te amaba, mi vida cobró sentido, mis lágrimas tomaron valor y supe que mi vida había sido vivida para llegar hasta ti. Rick debes saber que volvería a vivir todo de la misma forma para poder estar a tu lado – mi voz se quebró y a él lo vi luchando contra las lágrimas que parecían querer salir de sus ojos – Lo único que debes saber es que te amo y siempre te amaré"

Apreté sus manos fuertemente y escuche al sacerdote pedir las argollas para poder concluir con la ceremonia "¿Richard Hunter, aceptas por esposa a Elizabeth Hayes, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla todos los días de tu vida?" – Sí, acepto – "¿Elizabeth Hayes, aceptas por esposo a Richard Hunter, para amarlo, respetarlo y protegerlo todos los días de tu vida?" - lo miré directamente, contuve mis lágrimas y le entregue mi vida y mi corazón con un – Con toda mi alma –

Luego de escuchar "Los declaro marido y mujer" lo sentí rodear mi cintura, atraerme firmemente y tomar mi boca para reclamar nuestro primer beso en una nueva etapa de nuestra vida, recuerdo haber cerrado mis ojos para poder excluir a todos los que nos rodeaban de ese momento, escuchaba los aplausos, pero no me importaba nada más que Rick. Luego de que Miriya interviniera nuestro primer beso nos dimos la vuelta para poder saludar al reducido grupo de invitados que nos estaba acompañando en la ceremonia.

Solté un pequeño grito cuando entré a la recepción de la mano de Rick, todo, todo estaba perfecto. Las mesas estaban decoradas con muchas flores en una gama de morados, lilas y blancas, los manteles blanco marfil combinados con detalles de listones morados hacían que todo el conjunto se viera orgánico y natural. El jardín estaba decorado con luces que caían, atravesaban y se enredaban entre los árboles, el pastel al centro del lugar era perfecto, sencillo, blanco con detalles florales, justo como yo lo hubiera pedido. Caminamos hacia nuestra mesa entre aplausos, chiflidos y gritos de personas que nos querían y que igual que nosotros estaban felices. Miriya se atravesó por ahí dando una orden y no pude hacer otra cosa que tomarla de la mano para abrazarle fuertemente – Gracias – dije llena de emoción – Todo es perfecto – su sonrisa aunque duró unos segundos me lo dijo todo.

- ¿Cómo se siente, señora Hunter? – dijo Rick triunfante, como si hubiera ganado el premio mayor

- Las piernas las siento de gelatina – dije riendo un poco – pero fuera de eso, me siento espectacular

- Te ves radiante, la palabra perfecta se queda corta -

- Usted no se ve nada mal, Señor Hunter – tomé su rostro entre mis manos y supe que Rick por siempre sería mío.

Soñé que unos brazos tibios me envolvían el cuerpo, soñé que los besos que recibía en mi rostro era la sensación más hermosa jamás experimentada, soñé que mi corazón al fin había encontrado su lugar, que mi vida por fin estaba en el lugar perfecto, soñé que todo lo que alguna vez me lastimo había desaparecido súbitamente, soñé que el amor de mi vida estaba al fin a mi lado y cuando abrí los ojos luego de que la canción que bailábamos en medio de nuestra recepción terminara me di cuenta que nada era un sueño, todo era realidad.

- Estoy muy feliz –

- ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que el hecho de que mañana salga el primer grupo técnico al satélite tiene algo que ver? - dijo divertido

Solté una sonrisa cómplice – Bueno si, un poquito – confesé

- Eres un caso perdido – río tomando mi mano izquierda para besar mi anillo de matrimonio

- El Sdf3 será una realidad – dije con una sonrisa triunfante

- Los ojos te brillan solo de mencionarlo – me dijo el rozando mi nariz - ¿has pensando qué haremos ya que esté listo?

Parpadee un par de veces, era curioso, pero no había pensando ni un poco que pasaría luego de que la nave estuviera lista, el plan era enviar una expedición, pero ¿quién iría?¿habría gente dispuesta a dejar la Tierra nuevamente?¿Quien estaría al frente de la misión? sentí escalofríos solo de pensar en las nuevas incógnitas que se presentaban ante nosotros al haber dado el siguiente paso – Honestamente no lo se – contesté sincera – El tiempo y las circunstancias lo dirán

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a dirigir la flota?

Tragué saliva al escuchar por primera vez la posibilidad de que yo decidiera ir en la flota, sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué, me emocione con la idea - ¿y tu? – le pregunté a Rick

- Yo te seguiré hasta el fin del universo - Tuve una corazonada, o quizá era una nueva meta, no lo se, pero su respuesta me hizo saber que nuestra historia traspasaría los horizontes de la Tierra.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El Skull igual que otras veces fue el fiel acompañante que nos llevo a nuestra luna de miel, aunque insistí en que podríamos viajar en algún vuelo comercial con el propósito de que Rick descansara él se negó, siempre prefería pilotear él mismo, desde que fue ascendido a General ya no volaba tanto así que las pocas oportunidades que se le presentaban para hacerlo las aprovechaba sin dudarlo un poco, eso o nunca terminó por confiar en otro piloto que no fuera el, Max o Miriya. Aunque el Skull ya era un caza de vieja generación tenía algo que lo hacía sumamente cómodo y era el único avión en el que yo me sentía segura y había un olor especial, algo que me hacía recordar a Roy, nunca le pregunte a Rick si el sentía lo mismo, pero estoy segura que para el no había lugar más seguro que el Skull. El destino para nuestra luna de miel era secreto, pero por la dirección que tomó Rick supuse que iríamos algún lugar cálido y no me equivoque, un par de horas luego de despegar de Nueva Macross nos encontrábamos cruzando las aguas azules del océano pacífico - ¿Vamos a la playa? - pregunté mirando a través de la ventana

- Te ves muy blanca, un poco de color no te caería mal - dijo girando un poco su rostro

- Soy inglesa - respondí con cierto aire defensivo - Además tu no eres precisamente bronceado - dije tratando de molestarlo un poco llevando uno de mis brazos a los costados de su rostro para comparar las tonalidades y me sorprendí de ver lo distintas que eran, nunca hasta ese momento nos había observado con tanto detenimiento - Somos la combinación perfecta - sonreí imaginando por unos segundos en cómo serían nuestros hijos

Como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos Rick respondió - Si sacan tus ojos me daré por bien servido -

- Y tu cabello - dije soñadora

- Como sea, serán perfectos -

Cerré mis ojos para descansarlos un poco, el arrullo de los motores comenzaba hacer efecto y terminé quedándome dormida soñando con los rostros que nuestros hijos tendrían, imaginando lo que traería la vida para nosotros, escuché entre sueños como Rick encendía la radio y cantaba suavemente, sonreí...era la primera vez que lo oía cantar. Desperté cuando sentí que empezábamos a descender, el cielo estaba despejado y tenía una tonalidad rojiza gracias al atardecer, minutos después las ruedas del Skull tocaban la pista de aterrizaje y frenaban la velocidad hasta detenernos en uno de los hangares, Cuando nos detuvimos Rick estiró sus brazos perezosamente - Señora pasajera hemos llegado a la base militar de San José, la temperatura actual es de treinta y dos grados, esperamos haya tenido un vuelo placentero, la aerolínea Pilotos rebeldes Hunter le da las gracias por volar con nosotros -

Solté una risa y le di un beso rápido en una de sus mejillas, bajamos y esperé un poco a que el entregara el Skull a revisión y terminara con los procedimientos en el hangar. Nos subimos a un taxi que ya nos esperaba y que nos llevaría al hotel. San José era una pequeña isla que se encontraba en medio del pacífico, colindaba con lo que fue Sudamérica y era famoso por que era uno de los pocos lugares que habían conservado su habitat natural aun luego de los ataques zentraedi, poseía playas pequeñas de arena blanca que se empapaban con las aguas tibias del caribe. Nos hospedamos en un pequeño hotel que tenía unas pocas cabañas a las orillas del mar, aunque no era un lugar lujoso era sumamente acogedor y lleno detalles que hacían que la estancia fuera por demás agradable.

Siempre he pensado que la expectativa de la Luna de miel es muy alta, algunos consideran que se trata de días solitarios en los que la pareja saciará su deseo mutuo, otros creen que debe ser un viaje perfecto en los que abundara el amor recién sembrado que provoca el nuevo matrimonio pero para mi significaba mucho mas que eso, no se trataba de pasar días para poder conocernos mejor, Rick me leía como agua transparente, reconocía cada gesto, cada mirada, cada movimiento mío ya estaba registrado en su cabeza, y yo lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, sus risas, el tono de su voz, la forma en que se acercaba para pedirme algo, habíamos pasado ya por tantas pruebas que estábamos unidos de una forma casi inexplicable, tanto que a veces las palabras ya no eran necesarias; lo significativo para nosotros fue dejar en la base militar de Nueva Macross a la Almirante Hayes y al General Hunter.

Por primera vez en toda nuestra relación ambos dejamos nuestros papeles militares y obligaciones y nos convertimos simplemente en Lisa y Rick; una pareja que descubriría detalles mutuos que se habían perdido en el ajetreo del trabajo diario. Todo tenía un matiz diferente, disfrutamos cosas demasiado simples como dormir hasta tarde viendo alguna película en el televisor para levantarnos al siguiente día hasta casi medio día y preparar el desayuno. Las mismas caricias se sentían distintas, los besos cálidos provocaban nuevas sensaciones, la forma en que él me tomaba era mucho más dulce, y la forma en que yo me entregaba a el estaba llena de devoción y ensueño, a mi parecer sus ojos parecían brillar mas, no había presiones ni preocupaciones, solo éramos el y yo en medio de una cabaña haciendo cosas cotidianas.

Rick se sorprendió de que yo tuviera una faceta hogareña, y es que yo fui criada en el núcleo de una familia tradicional en donde me habían inculcado desde pequeña tradiciones y costumbres, me gustaba cocinar y servir un plato caliente a Rick, me recordaba a la forma en que mamá pasaba gran parte del día preparando la cena de papá, y a el le fascinaba sentirse atendido en un hogar que nunca tuvo durante su infancia, habiendo crecido solo gracias a la ausencia de su madre y al descuido de su padre tuvo que independizarse a temprana edad, tuvo que buscar la sobrevivencia, pero nada de eso importaba ya, yo me encargaría de formar un hogar para el.

Descubrió también que pasar los créditos de resistencia física en la academia militar seguramente había sido milagro de la divina providencia, por que prefería mil veces quedarme sentada en la playa leyendo un libro y tomando un té frío que ir a chapotear en el mar y caminar durante horas para explorar los alrededores. Aprendí que Rick siempre sería feliz teniendo una sopa caliente al caer la tarde, que le relajaba dormir abrazado a mi cintura y que por alguna extraña razón le encantaba observar mi espalda desnuda. Fueron días en los que que olvidamos por completo nuestra vida militar y nos dimos tiempo para empezar a soñar con lo que vendría en el futuro y si algún día llegue a creer que Rick era una persona distraída estaba completamente equivocada, ya que escuchó con paciencia y a detalle todo lo que yo deseaba y de la misma forma en que me prometió estar a mi lado por siempre, el poco a poco empezó hacer que mis sueños se hicieran realidad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sus manos estaban frías y sudorosas, señal clara de que estaba nervioso, el auto se detuvo y lo sentí bajar para ayudarme a salir - No puedes ver - recalcó poniendo una de sus manos en mi rostro para tapar mi vista - Yo te digo cuando puedas abrirlos - caminaba lento tratando de no tropezarme pero donde estaba parecía ser un lugar plano, se sentía un viento soplar, escuchaba las hojas de los árboles moverse, había otra voces lejanas, y un olor a césped recién cortado se colaba por mi nariz, estaba ansiosa - Espera, tengo que hacer algo, promete que no abrirás los ojos -

- Lo prometo - dije sonriendo mientras escuchaba como Rick se alejaba un poco y regresaba un minuto después

Era nuestro primer aniversario de casados y estaba segura que me llevaría algún lugar para celebrar

- Bien ¿estas lista? - preguntó colocándose detrás de mi espalda y dándome un beso en el cuello - Puedes abrir los ojos

Dejé que pasaran unos segundos más para abrir los ojos, las manos de Rick se apretaban a mi cintura, respiré profundamente y abrí los ojos lentamente; estábamos parados frente a la entrada de una casa, había un gran jardín al frente con un pasillo que lo atravesaba por el medio, era una construcción moderna en color café con algunos detalles en acero, de dos pisos y paredes grandes de cristal en la parte superior, parpadee varias veces y regresé mi vista a Rick un poco confundida, el se veía emocionado y me enseñaba una llave

- Bienvenida a nuestra casa -

Levanté mis cejas incrédula - ¿Compraste una casa? - dije sorprendida - Pero...¿y la casa del almirantazgo?

- Esa casa te la dio la milicia, esta te la estoy dando yo - dijo tomando mi mano para hacerme caminar a la puerta

Estaba muda, antes de cruzar el jardín me detuve, mis piernas ya no querían caminar, observaba la casa a detalle, viéndola de arriba abajo, girando mi vista en ambos lados

- Rick ¿por qué compraste una casa? - dije de nuevo

El se detuvo y me tomó las manos - ¿Recuerdas lo bien que se sentía estar en la cabaña donde pasamos nuestra luna de miel? - asentí levemente - Quiero que nuestro hogar este lejos del plano militar, se que la casa del Almirantazgo es cómoda y tiene todo lo que deseas pero quiero darme el gusto de poder ser yo el que te de el lugar en donde formaremos un hogar, quiero ser yo el que te de todo lo que quieras y lo que necesitas, ¿Es que no te gusta? - preguntó con un tono de tristeza

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no tardaron mucho en rodar por mis mejillas, me arrojé a sus brazos y lo abracé con toda la fuerza posible - Es perfecta - dije con la voz entrecortada -Tu eres perfecto - me levantó en sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta

- Es tradición que entremos así a nuestra casa -

Abrí la puerta para que pudiéramos entrar y me quedé de nuevo sin palabras, era hermosa, de espacios amplios con ventanas grandes que dejaban que la luz entrara para iluminar todo, las escaleras de madera café llamaban la atención desde la entrada, me bajo al suelo y tomé su mano fuertemente - La representante de bienes raíces me dijo que podían amueblarla y decorarla, pero pensé que te gustaría hacerlo, las habitaciones están arriba

- ¿Cuando dinero gastaste? - pregunté preocupada subiendo las escaleras, era una casa grande en una zona residencial con jardín al frente y atrás - Rick esto te debió costar mucho -

- Eso no importa - respondió llevándome de la mano a la recamara principal

Era muy amplia con una ventana enorme que me dejaba ver gran parte de la ciudad, el baño de color blanco era grande también y tenía una tina blanca que hacía la ducha mucho mas deseable - Aquí haremos bebés - susurro a mis oídos provocando que yo soltara una carcajada

- Gracias - dije con mucha emoción empezando a imaginar como se vería todo cuando ya estuviera amueblada, pensando en todas las memorias que crearíamos ahí los dos

- Hay una sorpresa más - dijo besándome fugazmente y tomarme de la mano para bajar las escaleras e ir hacia una de las estancias que era separada por una puerta de madera escondida, a simple vista se podía confundir con alguna pared, pero al dar un pequeño empujón se abría y era un lugar precioso, al fondo había una ventana que dejaba ver el jardín trasero y justo ahí, un piano de cola negro que brillaba reluciente con sus teclas blancas como la nieve descansaba solemnemente, el corazón se me detuvo - Quería que tuvieras uno para cuando tuvieras ganas de tocar -

Rick no podría haber pensado en un lugar más perfecto para mi, además del piano la sala tenía grandes libreros que iban de suelo a techo - Aquí podrás poner todos tus libros, los que tienes en casa ya casi no te caben - volví a sentir las mejillas húmedas y no supe hacer otra cosa que abrazarme a el para disfrutar del momento juntos.

- Te amo tanto - confesé un tanto temerosa al darme cuenta una vez más que mi vida ya no la podría vivir sin el

- Feliz aniversario - dijo quedito a mi oído - Te amo Lisa

- Mi regalo frente a esto es nada - dije recordando luego de semejante sorpresa que su regalo lo estaba esperando

- Si te has comprado uno de esos conjuntos sexis de Victoria Secret estaremos parejos

- Algo hay de eso - dije limpiando mis mejillas - Pero hay algo mas para ti - sonreí haciendo que él levantara sus cejas sorprendido

Lo tomé de la mano para salir de la casa y luego de verificar que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada le pedí las llaves del jeep - Es mi turno de manejar -

Tomé la autopista que nos llevaría al área comercial de la ciudad, Rick me miraba de reojo intentando adivinar a donde lo llevaba, me tomaba la mano de vez en cuando y la besaba

- ¿Que planeas Hayes?

- ¿Creías que olvidaría tu regalo? No señor, usted también tendrá su sorpresa, no tan espectacular como la suya, pero espero lo sea un poquito - contesté tomando la calle que nos llevaría a la zona de agencias de autos, me miró sorprendido con una sonrisa - Ya tienes una pista - dije guiñando mi ojo - No me preguntes mas

Pasamos la agencias comerciales, los autos rendidores y resistentes no me interesaban, para eso teníamos los jeeps y transportes de la base, Rick giró su cabeza rápidamente para verme cuando se dio cuenta que entrabamos a la calle donde estaban las agencias de autos deportivos y de lujo - LISA ¿que hiciste? - me detuve un poco frente a la Audi se sorprendió pero le negué con la cabeza - No hubo ningún Audi que me gustara para ti - seguí manejando lentamente y me detuve frente a la BMW y el apretó sus rodillas con las manos - Tampoco me gustaron los BMW - contesté riéndome observando como su ansiedad iba creciendo rápidamente, llegamos frente a la Mercedes Benz y el puso el freno de mano del auto con una mirada llena de espanto

- Hasta aquí llegaremos -

- Nop tampoco es aquí - dije quitando el freno y dándole un beso en la nariz - ya casi llegamos - avancé unos cincuenta metros mas, di la vuelta, me detuve frente a la Porsche y apagué el motor

- Estas bromeando - dijo el con ojos bien abiertos

- Yo nunca bromeo General - dije bajando del auto sonriendo ampliamente esperando a que el bajara para poder entrar a la agencia.

Lo tomé del brazo y apenas entramos el agente de ventas que me había asesorado en todo el proceso de compra se acercó a nosotros

- Almirante Hayes buenas tardes - dijo haciendo un gesto de saludo - Ya tenemos el auto listo para entrega

- Perfecto, aquí esta el dueño, mi esposo el General Rick Hunter - dije emocionada

- General un gusto, su esposa ha hecho una excelente compra -

- Lo puedo imaginar - dijo el un tanto nervioso

- Síganme por favor

Caminamos unos pasos detrás del agente, Rick me tomaba de la mano y me hablaba bajito - ¿Éstas loca?¿sabes lo que dirán los medios en cuantos nos vean en un auto así? - me encogí de hombros

- Dirán lo mismo en cuanto se enteren la zona residencial en la que esta la nueva casa - respondí haciendo que el arrugara el ceño un tanto derrotado - Además lo compre con el dinero que han producido las inversiones que me dejo mi padre, así no podrán decir que mi salario pagado por los impuestos al GTU nos esta comprando este nuevo aparatito

Llegamos a la sala de entrega, que era una habitación de cristal tipo show room, el vendedor abrió la puerta - Pasen por favor - y ahí estaba el nuevo auto de Rick. Un Porsche modelo 911 Carrera 4 biplaza en color café obscuro, no era el modelo más caro, pero era el que me había gustado mas, conservaba el diseño clásico de la marca, tenía formas finas y mecánicamente era el sueño de cualquier hombre al que le gustara la velocidad, la verdad es que era precioso - ¿Qué te parece? - dije caminando hacia el auto - Si no te gusta el color podemos cambiarlo, aunque tardara unas semanas en llegar

- Lisa esto debió costarte mucho dinero

- Puedo pagarlo - dije acercándome a el - además no es que estemos comprando este tipo de autos cada mes, es el primer auto que compro en toda mi vida y no será algo que uses diariamente, te conozco, pero quiero darme el gusto de regalártelo

- Es precioso - dijo sonriendo y caminando hasta el auto, el vendedor le abrió la puerta para que se subiera y en cuanto estuvo dentro saco esa sonrisa que cualquier niño muestra cuando tiene un juguete nuevo.

- ¿Puedo dejar el jeep aquí? - pregunté al vendedor - Puedo pedir que vengan por el mas tarde

- Claro que si Almirante

Le entregué las llaves del jeep y subí al auto, abrieron las puertas del showroom, Rick me dio un beso fugaz y encendió el motor - el sonido fuerte y potente hizo que la piel se me erizara - Señora Hunter ¿está lista? - dijo antes de que saliéramos de ahí en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad.

El auto se deslizaba en la carretera, era suave y estaba claramente diseñado para ser veloz ya que Rick no tardó en pasar el límite de velocidad, no le dije nada, no quería arruinar su emoción, el mismo no tardó en darse cuenta y disminuyo la velocidad. Terminamos en uno de los miradores de Nueva Macross, observando como caía el atardecer sobre nosotros, no decíamos mucho, en momentos así las palabras sobraban, el se acercó para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y poder besarme larga y lentamente, disfrutando del contacto, respirando mi aroma, rozando con sus dedos las curvas de mis hombros, mirando mis ojos profundamente cuando el aire de nuestros pulmones se acababa y necesitábamos tiempo para respirar - Me encantaría ir a casa para recibir mi otro regalo - susurro a mis oídos seductoramente -

- Con todo gusto - respondí mordiendo su oreja, él encendió el auto y la velocidad del Porsche fue en ese instante justo lo que necesitábamos.

Con el paso del tiempo los recuerdos se acumulan uno a uno, las sonrisas y los momentos felices van mezclándose unos con otros, los días pasan a un ritmo distinto, el alma y el corazón se acostumbran a la persona que te acompaña a lo largo de tu vida y el propósito día con día es crecer y aprender juntos de cada experiencia que se cruza en el camino. Te conviertes en el motor mutuo, te comprometes a reconocer los defectos para trabajar en ellos y cambiar positivamente, la comprensión se vuelve una constante, distingues con mejor claridad a las personas que realmente te aprecian de las que te quiere manipular a su conveniencia o que buscan algo de ti. Maduras, evolucionas, te transformas, vas dejando atrás los miedos y las inseguridades, en casos como el mío intentas por todos los medios marcar una línea que separe a la vida personal de la laboral para que cuando lleguen los momentos difíciles te aferres de todas las formas posibles a esas buenas memorias; por que lo que es cierto es que la vida esta llena de obstáculos difíciles que pondrán a prueba cada aspecto de tu vida y lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando la tormenta este por cubrirte para hacer de tu vida perfecta un verdadero infierno es no rendirte, NO rendirte jamás...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas:  
Hola! Como siempre agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, se que de pronto tardo en publicar pero créanme que en lo posible trato de no hacerlo. Hubo mucha revuelta en el fic corto que subí hace unas semanas, algunos les gustó a otros no, pero al final de eso se trata ¿no creen? uno de mis autores favoritos dijo alguna vez: "Quien ame escribir, debe saber que explorar nuevas posibilidades y abrir la mente al cambio es lo que convierte a una historia en algo memorable" y no podría estar mas de acuerdo, todo lo que escribo me guste o no lo hago pensando en que debe generar una mínima reacción en cada una de las personas que me lee. Nunca he sido una persona que se estanque en lo mismo de siempre y si escribí ese fic fue para despejar mi mente, hacer un ejercicio de creatividad y aunque no resulto ser el tipo de historia perfecta que todos queremos, igual el resultado fue a mi gusto muy bueno. Les agradezco los comentarios.

Ahora con Memorias, este capitulo lo dedico a todos los fans FANS de Rick/Lisa, espero lo hayan disfrutado, pero debo aclarar que no creo en la vida rosa y feliz para siempre, desde que inicie esta historia me propuse conocer a mi Lisa hasta el último detalle, quise dejarla crecer, madurar, enfrentarla a diferentes cosas que harían de ella una mujer única y fuerte, lo mismo aplica para ellos como pareja, creo que llegarán lejos pero no será de una forma sencilla, nadie tiene una vida sencilla y perfecta, y ellos aunque sean ficción tampoco lo serán, la vida es una serie de aprendizajes y retos, estar a lado de una persona por el resto de tu vida exige paciencia, comprensión y sobre todo decisión a no dejar que nada te separe de lo que tu amas así que dejaré que ellos me digan como llegarán a ese final feliz que todos deseamos.

Les quiere  
Reneé


	28. Nunca olvides que te quiero

La vida no se detiene en aquel instante de bienestar. Sigue cargada de desafíos, de estrés, de momentos en los que una a una tendrán que caer nuestras capas de "suerpoderosos" para darnos cuenta de que ser humanos implica necesitar al otro y que por eso hay que elegir con cuidado aquellos con los que compartiremos la vida.

* * *

La vida nunca esta estática, cambia constantemente, da vueltas inesperadas, nos hace toparnos con paredes duras y frías, te orilla a transformarte, a tomar decisiones que te contraponen con tus principios más básicos, te hace muchas veces dudar de ti mismo, de pronto es como si no conocieras tu propia voz, te hace revolotear y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo logramos planear junto al viento disfrutando de a poco el aire tibio de los remolinos que nos envuelven, hay veces en que las alas simplemente se te quiebran y terminas tocando fondo, enfrentando de nuevo a lo que alguna vez te hizo débil, luchando por salir adelante; el amor nunca se debe dar por sentado y los problemas nunca deben ser guardados en una gaveta oscura, a cada instante debemos ser consientes de que la lucha por la felicidad es diaria y constante.

Despertar a lado de la persona que amas envuelta por el tibio calor del cuerpo y por el aroma dulce de la mañana se vuelve una costumbre que termina evolucionando en necesidad. Alguna vez durante mi rebelde adolescencia mi padre me dijo que descansaba mejor cuando dormía en casa con mi madre; en ese entonces no comprendí la veracidad de sus palabras ni pude notar el vacío profundo que se notaba en sus pupilas cuando pasaba meses viajando alrededor del mundo cumpliendo con sus compromisos militares. Ahora, años después mientras sostengo sobre los hombros el mismo puesto que él, comprendo la carga física y emocional que el rango deja sobre la vida personal, comprendo que la mejor recompensa después de horas difíciles de trabajo es llegar a casa, quitarse el uniforme, poner la cabeza en blanco y compartir la cama con la persona que quieres y que sabes espera ese momento con la misma emoción que tu. Después de que iniciara la primera etapa de construcción del Sdf3 un peso gigantesco desapareció de mis hombros, el proyecto ya estaba en marcha y estaba siendo dirigido por el mejor equipo técnico de la Tierra y de la flota zentraedi, contaba con fondeos económicos constantes y aunque yo deseara acelerar más las cosas no podía, lo que seguía era defender el proyecto y protegerlo de cualquier amenaza que estaba segura vendría de nuestra propia gente y aunque de corazón deseaba que los problemas en la Tierra se terminaran sabía que no sería así, más tratándose de una raza deseosa de poder, destructora por naturaleza y desconfiada, éramos los humanos nuestra mayor amenaza.

Los primeros seis años al frente de la RDF habían pasado como agua, llevaba en las manos buenas decisiones que favorecerían el curso de la historia, en el rostro aparecía la sonrisa triunfante cada que comprobaba mi buena gestión, pero también llevaba la carga y la sangre de malas decisiones que jamás desaparecerían de mi memoria y que durante algunas noches me despertaba para sumirme en un profundo insomnio que me impedía relajar los músculos del cuerpo. Esas noches en que me reclamaba los hechos más oscuros me veía en el espejo y reconocía crudamente el mismo vacío que los ojos de mis padre reflejaron luego de la muerte de mi madre, mi rostro cambiaba sutilmente, pero mi carácter alguna vez frio y mordaz se asentaba a uno más calculador que me quitaba poco a poco los sentimientos que en un inicio me hacían sentir más normal y menos militar; desafortunadamente el reflejo no mentía y era entonces cuando con lágrimas en los ojos reconocía que estar al frente de la RDF parecía ser más una maldición que una bendición.

Los problemas nunca se acababan, si bien el Sdf3 ya no estaba en mi lista de preocupaciones ahora era la RDF la que me tenía en un estado de tensión constante que no me dejó dormir bien por más de cuatro meses que fue lo que duró el proceso de elección de nuevos consejeros. A seis años de estar en el cargo me enfrentaba con dos problemas que representaban un fuerte golpe a la RDF, uno de ellos era una crisis estructural que jamás vi venir y que no pude prevenir dado que desconocía políticas previas a mi llegada al puesto, los directivos y consejeros que fueron mentores de mi mayor confianza durante los primeros años de mi gestión y que conocieron al Almirante Gloval y lucharon hombro con hombro por mantener sus ideales vivos tuvieron que enfrentar el retiro que el paso de los años provoca.

Como cada seis años la RDF inicio su proceso de elección de miembros para el consejo mayor, tendría una junta directiva nueva, los militares que habían conocido y trabajado a lado del Almirante Gloval tuvieron que retirarse para darle el paso a nuevas generaciones, algunos igual de comprometidos compartían y aprobaban mi gestión, otros empezarían a conocerme y unos pocos eran impuestos por el GTU como estaba asentado en los acuerdos generales entre ambas organizaciones. No me sorprendí cuando supe que el Coronel T. R Edwards y el General Mainstroff eran los elegidos por el gobierno de la Tierra unida y tuve por política que tragarme el agrío de mi saliva que se acumuló en la boca cuando les di la bienvenida oficial al consejo de la RDF.

Salí de la sala de juntas luego de haber entregado las actas correspondientes a los nuevos miembros del consejo, caminaba callada con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados con Rick casi pegado a mis espaldas y con Emmerson esperando a que el enojo se me bajara para poder hablar de la etapa que se nos venía encima, entré a mi oficina hecha un huracán, abrí el pequeño frigo bar y tome una botella de agua que me bebí casi de golpe

- Tendremos meses difíciles – dije mordazmente – y no soy tonta como para no imaginar por que el GTU metió a ese par de oportunistas en la RDF

- Todos lo imaginamos Almirante – comentó Emmerson tomando asiento en la sala de mi oficina – Es claro que quieren estar lo más involucrados en la construcción del Sdf3

- Con ellos dentro de la RDF no deberías preocuparte tanto – dijo Rick acercándose a mi ignorando por completo que Emmerson estaba con nosotros – Aun con un nuevo consejo es claro que tienes mayoría de aceptación

- Lo único que tengo claro son los problemas que esas dos personas estarán generando constantemente en la RDF, y aunque no quisiera tener que preocuparme por los lobos que tendré dentro de nuestras filas debo reconocer que me será difícil aprender a sobrellevarlos – hice una pequeña pausa y masajee las sienes de mi cabeza – pero justo ahora hay cosas que me preocupan más Emmerson

- Por eso estoy aquí – contestó calmado mientras que Rick y yo nos sentábamos también en la sala – Creo que es necesario que considere hacer cambios en las bases militares importantes de la RDF así como retomar algunas viejas costumbres de la organización

- La planta de ingresos a la RDF cada vez es más baja – comentó Rick entregándome un folder en donde había reportes y estadísticas –

- Si el GTU sigue convenciendo a la gente de que al fin hemos llegado a tiempos de paz me parece normal que ocurra un fenómeno así – dije un poco malhumorada, odiaba ver como a diario los medios de comunicación distorsionaban la realidad, nadie fuera de la RDF era consciente de las colonias rebeldes de zentraedi que se formaban poco a poco en algunas zonas y que gradualmente representarían una fuerte amenaza, eso y su exigencia por recibir un trato equitativo moción que yo apoyaba pero que el GTU descartaba sin escuchar razones, para ellos seguíamos siendo humanos contra extraterrestres y los mestizajes para ellos era más una mancha que un avance a la consolidación de ambas razas.

- Y ¿cree que crear pánico es una mejor opción? – preguntó Emmerson

- Nadie habla de crear pánico, pero hablar con la verdad es lo más justo ¿ya se puso a pensar el GTU qué sucederá si llega un nuevo ataque zentraedi y la RDF no tiene personal suficiente para enfrentarlos?

- Si eso sucede será problema de la RDF no del GTU – contestó calmado, provocando que mis labios se apretaran fuertemente - No digo que sea lo correcto Almirante, pero a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a las técnicas políticas del GTU

Respiré profundo y dejé mi mal humor de lado, Emmerson tenía razón, yo ya no era novata como para seguir haciendo berrinches por el desempeño del GTU, a través de los años ya había aprendido que mi papel era actuar ante las malas decisiones, si el mundo estaba creído de que las amenazas eran cosa del pasado eso no importaba, mi trabajo era asegurarme de que la RDF siempre estuviera lista para cualquier eventualidad.

- Ya con el consejo de la RDF establecido empezaremos a trabajar en todos los movimientos y rotaciones de personal, Max y yo ya hemos trabajado en algunas estrategias para levantar los ingresos en las academias de pilotos – dijo Rick

- Creo oportuno que usted Almirante empiece a hacer giras de trabajo y a participar más en eventos de la RDF -

- ¿Cree que eso sea de ayuda? - le pregunte de forma incrédula - si me pregunta creo que hay cosas más importantes que atender -

Emmerson respiró tranquilo y sonrió un poco – Su padre fue Almirante ¿no recuerda usted ese papel social que el tenía que atender como parte de las obligaciones de su puesto?

- Viajaba mucho, pero no existían las condiciones que tenemos ahora – dije recordando las constantes salidas de mi padre durante mi adolescencia

- Esas salidas y asistencias a eventos tenían un propósito Almirante y ese era motivar a la gente que seria parte de esta organización, pasar los valores a nuevas generaciones, hablar de la experiencia, encontrar talentos y canalizarlos a áreas en donde se volvieran altamente productivos, si mal no recuerdo fue el Almirante Gloval quien la encamino a la carrera militar que usted tiene ahora, si el no la hubiera motivado a ir tras retos más grandes ¿en donde estaría usted?

Me quedé callada rememorando esa escena de mi vida que ciertamente fue trascendental, si yo no hubiera conocido al Almirante Gloval, si el no se hubiera acercado a mi para ofrecerme un puesto en Wyoming habría terminado en la base Sarah y muy probablemente habría muerto a lado de Karl, si ese encuentro no se hubiera dado nada de lo que tenia a mi alrededor existiría, solté un suspiro provocado por la melancolía que los recuerdos me habían traído.

Emmerson miró su reloj – Piénselo Almirante Hayes, estoy seguro que como siempre tomará la mejor decisión – se puso de pie y me extendió la mano de forma fraterna para salir de la oficina, dejándonos a Rick y a mi sumidos en un silencio extraño.

- Supongo que Emmerson tiene razón – dije un poco desganada mientras me ponía de pie para ir hasta mi escritorio y tratar de sacudir los recuerdos que seguían acudiendo a mi cabeza -

- ¿Dónde estarías si no hubieras conocido al Almirante Gloval? – preguntó Rick en un tono de voz que yo conocía bien

- No vayas a ese tema, por favor – dije intentando no caer en las peleas que mi pasado me provocaba con el

- Solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta – continuo – No veo por que te molesta

Levanté mi mirada cansada ¿cuántas veces Rick y yo habíamos terminando peleando cada que Karl Riber se colaba en alguna conversación? – Sabes perfectamente la respuesta – dije intentando cortar el tema por la paz

- Noté tu cambio de animo – volvió a reprocharme – Siempre pones la misma mirada cada que alguien menciona a Riber

- Rick hemos tenido unos días por demás difíciles, y no estoy del mejor humor– dije tomando asiento mientras masajeaba un poco mas las sienes de mi cabeza para tratar de controlar el dolor de cabeza – En momentos como ahora detesto el nombre de Karl por provocar problemas contigo, si pudiera lo borraba de mi pasado – finalice mordaz

El frunció el ceño mientras yo veía como trataba de controlar los celos que sabía el sentía cada que recordaba algo de mi pasado, había madurado mucho, en años pasados habría provocado una fuerte pelea, ahora lo único que intentaba era calmarse; me levanté de mi asiento y cruce la estancia para abrazarlo y posar mi frente sobre su pecho – Desde que estoy contigo nunca me he arrepentido de que seas tu y no Karl quien esté a mi lado -

Lo sentí apretarme fuertemente por la cintura mientras respiraba profundamente – Odio ese nombre – confesó – se que es una tontería sentirme amenazado por alguien que ya no existe – susurró besando mi frente – Pero honestamente ya no podría vivir sin ti

- Yo tampoco - susurre profundamente antes de ponerme de puntillas para poder besarlo e igual que otra veces terminamos sentados en el sofá, yo sobre sus piernas y el abrazando mi cintura para poder darnos el tiempo de disfrutar aunque fuera por unos instantes ese amor que día con día crecía.

Bajo estos nuevos panoramas tuvimos que buscar formas de adaptarnos, transformarnos y crecer. Caímos en la cuenta que en nosotros estaba la pauta que definiría las nuevas generaciones, comprendí que escuchar a los más jóvenes y motivarlos sería una de las partes más importantes de mi carrera militar, enseñarlos a querer nuestros deber a demostrarles que el límite de crecimiento era el cielo mismo y así como los héroes de la guerra Robotech habían empezado desde abajo motivados por fuertes ideales, así serían las generaciones futuras, llenas de fuerza, pero sobre de todo de dignidad humana.

Mi agenda se modifico bastante, de pronto empecé a aparecer en eventos académicos, militares y hasta sociales, y aunque tuve mis dudas de que mi presencia cambiara la percepción de las personas hacia la RDF, hubo un cambio; los ingresos a la academia militar empezaron a subir lentamente, nos concentramos cada vez más en la apertura de nuevas academias y en la re-estructuración de las bases militares más importantes para la RDF. Así empezó una etapa de mi vida laboral en la que de pronto el horizonte parecía perderse, los días en casa empezaron a ser tan escasos que lo cotidiano era estar en otra ciudad, alejada de lo que yo más quería, la seguridad que sentía sobre la fortaleza de mi vida con Rick poco a poco empezó a ceder, empecé a tener miedo de que la ausencia tarde que temprano terminaría calando hondo.

Había llegado a la vieja Rusia para asistir a la inauguración de las nuevas instalaciones de la base Wyoming, el vuelo había sido largo y lleno de turbulencias, el clima seguía siendo justo como lo recordaba, un frío helado que congelaba los huesos hasta el fondo. Y no se si habrá sido la acumulación de los meses en los que había estado más tiempo en aviones que en tierra, que la habitación aun con la calefacción esa noche estaba particularmente fría, me revolvía entre las sábanas tratando de conciliar el sueño inútilmente y luego de pasar casi dos horas con la miraba clavada en el techo decidí tomar el celular y marcar al número de mi casa.

La voz somnolienta de Rick contestó del otro lado – Lo siento, olvidé la diferencia de hora – dije avergonzada pero sintiendo un gran alivio de haber escuchado su voz

- Pensé que me llamarías en cuanto estuvieras aterrizando – dijo a modo de regaño mientras carraspeaba un poco más – Tienes suerte de que tenga contactos que me avisaron oportunamente que mi esposa estaba sana y salva, de lo contrario tendríamos una fuerte discusión –

Solté una pequeña sonrisa que el no podía ver – No quise despertarte – dije tratando de buscar una razón que sirviera de excusa para mi olvido

- ¿Y decidiste mejor desmañanarme? – contestó juguetón – o a lo mejor lo haces para asegurarte de que me despierte temprano y no se me haga tarde para llegar a la base

- Sabiendo como te cuesta despertarte no estaba de más asegurarme – dije enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada imaginando su rostro - ¿qué hora es?

- Las cinco -

Me quedé callada sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta comenzaba a formarse - ¿estás bien? – preguntó notando mi desanimo - ¿Qué pasa Liz? – suspiré llena de frustración y de vergüenza, parecía una colegiala adolescente - Yo también te extraño –

- No creí que esto sería tan duro – confesé avergonzada – Debería estar contigo

- Nadie dijo que sería fácil – respondió suavizando su voz – Tienes un puesto importante

- ¿Te arrepientes? – dije con un poco nerviosa

Lo escuché suspirar, y ese suspiro me llenó de temor – Jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo, es solo que a veces quisiera que no fueras la Almirante de la RDF, o incluso yo a veces desearía no ser un General – se quedó callado por unos segundos – todo sería más fácil si viviéramos en una granjita, tu cuidando de nuestros hijos y yo volando en un circo aéreo

- Perdóname – dije con voz quebrada

- Perdóname tu a mi, no debería decirte estas cosas cuando estás tan lejos – sonó arrepentido – es solo que esta vez ha pasado tanto tiempo que tu aroma ya se ha desprendido de la almohada

- Te amo Rick – dije apretando el auricular fuertemente – trataré de regresar lo mas pronto posible

- Te estaré esperando –

Colgué el teléfono con una sensación agridulce, mientras caía en un profundo sueño a mi cabeza llegaban los reclamos que alguna vez me dio Rick cuando estaba al frente de la base móvil luego de la reconstrucción "Tu solo vives para tu trabajo, no sabes hacer otra cosa" sin darme cuenta como, a la mañana siguiente mi almohada estaba húmeda.

Mi regreso a la base Wyoming no podría haber sido más diferente que la primera vez que yo pise su explanada principal; en aquella ocasión había llegado persiguiendo el inicio de una carrera militar con el alma destrozada y con la resignación de vivir una vida vacía, ahora casi diez años después regresaba como la autoridad militar más importante de la Tierra, las miradas que me recibían eran tan distintas que me hacían sentir como si estuviera en otra vida, los saludos militares, las miradas curiosas de los oficiales que trabajaban ahí y que me veían por primera vez en persona desde que yo había tomado el cargo, todo en esa base en particular me parecía extremadamente surreal.

Fui recibida por el militar que estaba al frente de la base y que había estado asignado ahí desde mucho antes que yo llegara para mi especialización en control aéreo, una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro en cuando estreché su mano – Es un honor haberla tenido en la base y recibirla ahora como la autoridad más importante de la RDF

- Muchas gracias – respondí conmovida – el honor es mío General Nóvikov

El presupuesto que había recibido la base Wyoming había sido uno de los más grandes, sus nuevas instalaciones y equipos eran por demás sorprendentes, más por que se habían agregado prototipos de navegación y control aéreo de naves zentraedi que permitiría a ciertos reclutas luego de su graduación integrarse a la flota aliada. Mientras caminaba por las instalaciones escuchando todas las novedades de la base no podía evitar que los recuerdos viajaran a mis años con Claudia y Roy en aquel lugar, los sentimientos eran agridulces y me hacían sentir un poco de humedad en los ojos. Sonreí cuando llegamos a la explanada principal y me detuve para ver en la placa central mi nombre como parte de las menciones honorificas de todas las generaciones de Wyoming, roce con mis dedos la placa y sentí mucha más nostalgia – Es increíble como pasa el tiempo – dije casi para mi misma ignorando a la comitiva que me acompañaba

- Más cuando se ha llegado tan lejos – comentó el General Nóvikov – Su nombre está pasando a la historia

Me encogí de hombros, solté una sonrisa tímida y continúe el camino hacia el estrado en donde sería la ceremonia oficial, tomé asiento y mientras iniciaba el protocolo me di el tiempo de observar con calma los rostros llenos de emoción de los nuevos reclutas, sonreían, igual a como yo hacía en el pasado se ajustaban una y otra vez el uniforme, miraban nerviosos en dirección al pódium y me veían con interés, como si estuvieran viendo a una gran personalidad y aunque probablemente para el resto del mundo yo era una persona importante, yo me seguía viendo como una oficial más en servicio intentando hacer su trabajo de la mejor forma.

Aunque la ceremonia de graduación en Wyoming era muy similar a todas a las que había asistido en los últimos meses, esa en particular se sentía diferente, de la misma forma en que el Almirante Gloval dio el discurso años atrás en mi graduación era mi turno y no me podía sentir más incrédula, nunca me imagine poder estar en sus mismos zapatos. Luego de que el General Nóvikov me presentara, me puse de pie y camine hacia el pódium con el folder que contenía mi discurso, lo coloqué en la madera y lo abrí mientras aclaraba mi garganta y veía como todos los jóvenes ahí presenten me miraban con atención y en ese instante no quise seguir la misma formula que en todos los eventos, le debía un poco más a esa base, así que como pocas veces decidí salirme del protocolo oficial, solté una sonrisa y le extendí el folder al asistente que me acompañaba esa tarde.

- Traía escrito un discurso muy formal, pero estando aquí tengo la necesidad de hacer las cosas diferentes; todas las palabras de motivación que les pueda dar no les quitará ese sentimiento de duda de si habrán tomado la decisión correcta, entrar al ejercito hoy en día representa mucha más dedicación que hace años así que esta vez nos tomaremos un poco más de tiempo para poder responder a sus inquietudes – le hice un gesto a mi asistente que me miraba un poco sorprendido para que me acercara la silla al frente y pudiera sentarme mientras abría la sesión de preguntas y respuestas - ¿quién desea empezar? – pregunté mirando al frente mientras que todos parecían estar aterrorizados – Prometo no morderlos – dije a tono de burla provocando que los cadetes rieran

Un par de minutos después un joven levantó su mano tímidamente – ¿Almirante Hayes alguna vez se ha arrepentido de haber ingresado al ejercito?

- Si – contesté sincera – El ejercito es un compromiso grande que algunas veces termina afectando la vida personal, sin embargo el arrepentimiento se siente solo por unos segundos, mientras que la satisfacción que se siente cuando comprendes que estás protegiendo la vida de alguien más, todo vale la pena.

- ¿Almirante, ha sentido miedo? – preguntó otra recluta, muy joven

- Muchas veces – dije pensativa recordando algunos episodios – Pero creo que nunca sentí más miedo como la vez en que el Sdf1 quedó varado en la órbita de Plutón – las miradas de algunos se tornó confundida, quizá estaban esperando escuchar sobre el ataque de Dolza o de Kyron – Solo unos días atrás había recibido el puesto de primer oficial de la nave, y hasta antes del incidente mi trabajo solo representaba dirigir vuelos de reconocimiento, pero cuando nos vimos sumergidos en todo aquello y el Almirante Gloval me pidió hacerme cargo de la situación en los hangares realmente me llené de terror, la respiración me faltó cuando observé con mis propios ojos a todos los civiles de Macross heridos y llenos de pánico, fue en ese momento que comprendí que yo era la segunda al mando responsable de todos los que estábamos ahí dentro y el sentimiento realmente fue sobrecogedor, aun ahora espero no haber defraudado a nadie

- ¿Se arrepiente de alguna decisión? – preguntó alguien más

- Si – contesté – Hubo una vez en que por falta de concentración derribe a uno de los pilotos a mi cargo, casi muere – dije apretando mis puños – es curioso como la vida te pone a prueba con las personas mas importantes, ya que si ese piloto hubiera muerto yo muy probablemente no estaría aquí – sonreí un poco – no puedo imaginar mi vida sin el apoyo del General Richard Hunter, y saber que pude haber cargado con su vida por el resto de mis días es bastante aterrador – la sorpresa de aquella confesión fue bastante generalizada, era la primera vez que hablaba de aquel tema en público, pero quería ser honesta, deseaba que todos me vieran como una persona más, igual de vulnerable, con las mismas dudas y temores – Ese incidente y el de Adelaida pesará en mis hombros para toda la vida

Las preguntan no parecían tener fin y en cada respuesta que daba intentaba que fuera lo más honesta posible, el tiempo se paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta que la sesión había durado casi dos horas hasta que mi asistente se acercó para decirme que el vuelo estaba programado en una hora más – Una pregunta más – dije observando a los cadetes que levantaban la mano deseosos de ser elegidos y fue la mano pequeña de una de las oficiales que se encontraban al frente que me llamó la atención

- Almirante Hayes ¿cuál es el mejor consejo que nos puede dar? -

- Enfrenten sus miedos con valor y cumplan su deber con respeto - Me puse de pie mientras era despedida con aplausos, y al igual que ellos me sentía orgullos de estar ahí, y es que después de todo en sus manos estaba el futuro de la RDF.

Luego de bajar del estrado empecé a despedirme de los oficiales de la base Wyoming, estaba ansiosa por llegar a Nueva Macross, así que intenté escaparme lo más rápido posible. Cuando estaba por subir al jeep que me llevaría a la pista de vuelo en donde se encontraba mi transporte, me topé con la cadete que me había pedido consejo durante la sesión. Se detuvo un poco apresurada y se cuadró firmemente frente a mi

- Teniente Daniela Riley Stewart – se presentó

- Descanse Teniente Stewart – respondí leyendo su apellido en el frente de su uniforme – Felicidades -

- Gracias Almirante – respondió entregándome un folder blanco – Es mi historial en la academia, quiero pedirle una oportunidad para trabajar con usted –

Su actitud me sorprendió bastante, era raro encontrarse con oficiales jóvenes con tanta iniciativa, abrí el sobre y revisé los datos, casi había logrado la mención honorifica, pero parecía tener problemas en la convivencia fuera de cualquier actividad académica – Aquí dice que está interesada en el control aéreo – respondí cerrando el folder – Y yo ya no estoy involucrada en esa área – dije regresándole los papeles

- Puedo ser su asistente – respondió rápidamente – Soy organizada, me fijo en los detalles y no cometo errores

Sonreí por su insistencia – Agradezco su interés Teniente Stewart, pero no puedo ofrecerle experiencia en el ramo que usted busca

- Usted fue primer oficial del Sdf1, puedo aprender mucho de usted – vaciló un poco - ha sido una gran inspiración para mi – comentó un poco sonrojada

Guardé silencio observando a la joven Teniente, alguna vez estuve de ese lado y sabía que acercarse a un oficial mayor requería de mucho valor, extendí mi mano para pedir los papeles y poder revisarlos más tarde con más calma

- Suelo ser muy exigente con el personal que trabaja directamente conmigo

- Puedo hacerlo – afirmó

Hubo algo en ese instante que me hizo interesarme en ella, quizá fueron sus ojos cargados de confianza y lealtad, y aunque era apenas una graduada tenía un brillo en la mirada que denotaba ferocidad y decisión, miré el reloj rápidamente

- Mi vuelo sale en media hora –

Fue todo lo que tuve que decirle, diez minutos antes de que el abordaje terminara la Teniente Stewart apareció con el rostro empapado de sudor y una maleta con lo que parecían estar todas sus pertenencias y sin decirle nada, decidió sentarse a lado del asistente que me había acompañado en los últimos viajes y que en solo unos minutos se sintió amenazado por la joven pecosa que sonreía triunfante mientras abrochaba su cinturón.

Luego de haber dormitado un poco una fuerte sacudida hizo que el avión vibrara despertándonos a todos de golpe, las alarmas dentro del avión se encendieron y el primer oficial salía de cabina para verificar que estuviera bien, se veía asustado - ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté sintiendo como el avión hacía maniobras extrañas

- Nos atacan con VT's, parecen ser piloteados por zentraedi – dijo casi incrédulo – el escuadrón que nos escolta pidió refuerzos

- ¿VT's? – pregunté sorprendida - ¿Cómo era posible que los zentraedi se hubieran hecho de varitechs nuestros? - ¿dónde estamos? -– pregunté agarrándome fuertemente del asiento al sentir una explosión del lado derecho del avión

- Almirante activaremos las cabinas de seguridad -

Me desabroché el cinturón rápidamente y me levante antes de que la cabina cerrara haciendo que el Teniente derramara gotas gruesas de sudor – Almirante por favor regrese a su asiento – dijo nervioso

- ¿Ya han contactado a Nueva Macross? – pregunté caminando con dificultad hacia la cabina mientras veía los rostros asustados de la Teniente Stewart y el Teniente Taylor

- Ya han sido notificados pero están muy lejos, no hay forma de que lleguen a tiempo – respondió más nervioso

El piloto al frente apretaba los controles con fuerza – Aquí Comandante Mendoza el último impacto nos dio muy cerca, el escuadrón Apolo ha sufrido bajas y tenemos al menos diez cazas enemigos alrededor de nosotros, necesitamos apoyo, repito, necesitamos apoyo -

- Estamos enviando los escuadrones más cercanos – respondieron del otro lado – La base más cercana es La Venta, el escuadrón Wolf va en camino

Todos gritamos al mismo tiempo cuando un impacto dio demasiado cerca de nosotros, el avión perdió altitud y por unos segundos los oficiales de cabina parecieron perder el control, yo misma me sentía tensa, no quería imaginar siquiera que mi vida terminaría de esa forma – Vuele más bajo – ordené

- Almirante por favor regrese a su asiento – respondió el piloto más tranquilo

- Le estoy dando una orden – contesté nerviosa – Si nos impactan una vez más, será prácticamente imposible hacer maniobras de aterrizaje de emergencia

El piloto vaciló solo por unos segundos – Habla el Comandante Mendoza, bajaremos de altitud, escuadrón Apolo cúbranos – ordenó

- Apague los radares – ordené haciendo cálculos visuales sobre nuestra posición actual

- Almirante si apagamos nuestro radar los escuadrones no nos ubicaran si se alejan de nosotros

- Tampoco el enemigo – contesté rápido mientras que mi celular empezaba a sonar desesperadamente en el bolsillo de mi saco, no tuve que verificar quien seria, a esas alturas Rick ya estaría enterado de la situación, decidí no contestar, no ganaríamos nada comunicándonos para generarnos más preocupación.

Estábamos ciegos de la situación, movimientos constantes nos hacían imaginar que el escuadrón Apolo seguía tratando de replegar sin mucho éxito a los cazas enemigos y aunque durante unos instantes imaginé lo peor dado a las fuertes sacudidas traté de conservar la calma para dar mas seguridad a los que estábamos dentro de la cabina; unos minutos después del último impacto un caza del lado derecho se nos acercaba para darnos en clave morse señales para hacer un aterrizaje seguro

El piloto encendió el radió de nuevo, el líder del grupo Apolo nos informaba que el grupo enemigo había sido replegado gracias al apoyo del escuadrón Wolf que nos escoltaría hacia el aeropuerto de Ciudad Antara que era la más cercana para hacer revisiones de emergencia. Respiré hondo y salí de la cabina para regresar a mi asiento y observar en el camino los rostros pálidos de mis asistentes, curiosamente el Teniente Taylor sostenía una bolsa de mareo que pareció usar, mientras que la Teniente Stewart solo respiraba profundamente tratando de regular su respiración.

Apenas aterrizamos los grupos de seguridad de la RDF rodearon el avión mientras que el equipo médico nos esperaba al pie de la escalera, les hice un gesto para decirles que no era necesario que me revisaran, al contrario de mi había algunos pilotos del escuadrón Apolo que habían resultado heridos y que necesitaban más atención. Me acerqué al líder Apolo que apretaba con fuerza su frente para tratar de controlar una hemorragia causada por una cortada - ¿Está bien Comandante? – le pregunté preocupada por la palidez de su rostro

- Sí señora – contestó con voz aun nerviosa – Lamento que el grupo enemigo haya estado tan cerca de su transporte, si no hubiera sido por el apoyo del escuadrón Wolf su seguridad hubiera estado comprometida

- Hizo un gran trabajo – le contesté amablemente – vaya a revisión, en cuanto se sienta bien necesito un reporte completo de todo el incidente, pida al líder del escuadrón wolf su reporte

Mi celular volvió a vibrar recordándome que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Rick, saqué el móvil y vi las treinta y dos llamadas perdidas, antes de que pudiera llamarlo el Teniente Taylor se acercó para recibir órdenes sobre lo que haríamos – Valoraremos si es prudente viajar mañana, consiga habitaciones mientras hablo con las autoridades del aeropuerto –

Caminé hacia la salida de la pista seguida de algunos oficiales de la RDF que yo no había solicitado pero que sabía perfectamente quien los había puesto ahí, saqué mi celular y me preparé para enfrentar al tifón Rick Hunter, apenas en el primer tono la línea se abrió - ¿cómo estás?- fue lo primero que me dijo con una voz grave que denotaba un fuerte esfuerzo por no perder la compostura

- Lamento no haber contestado antes – dije llevando un mechón de cabello por detrás de mi oreja – la situación a bordo estaba muy tensa

- Ya voy en camino - respondió aun serio – estoy saliendo de la base en el Skull con el escuadrón de Max

- ¡Rick no es para nada prudente que vengas! – grité parándome en seco provocando que uno de los oficiales que me seguía chocara con mi espalda – Los zentraedi han conseguido por quien sabe que medio acceso a varitechs, si me atacaron a mi pueden hacerlo contigo en cualquier oportunidad

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso – contestó mordaz – no solo soy el responsable de tu seguridad como General en jefe de la RDF sino que soy el esposo que ha estado desquiciado desde que se enteró que el maldito avión donde viaja su esposa estaba siendo atacado, no me pidas quedarme aquí haciendo nada -

Me quedé callada con los labios apretados, muy seguramente si el hubiera estado en mi lugar yo estaría haciendo lo mismo que el – Ten cuidado por favor – le pedí preocupada – Si los zentraedi están teniendo acceso a varitechs y armas de la RDF es grave

- Lo se – respondió Rick con voz preocupada – es muy grave

Aunque el Teniente Tyler insistió en que me trasladara al hotel decidí quedarme en el aeropuerto para esperar al escuadrón en el que venía Rick – Estaré bien – le dije antes de que el y la teniente Stewart se fueran hacía el hotel – Tengo la escolta temporal para cualquier incidente – me metí en una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto sin poder pasar desapercibida gracias a los soldados que me custodiaban, eso y mi uniforme me delataban como un miembro importante de la milicia; me senté como siempre en una de las mesas más alejadas, pedí un café americano y miré en el reloj de la pared la hora local, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana y el sueño empezaba a recaer sobre mis párpados; me habría quedado dormida ahí sentada de no ser por la llamada de Emerson que me hizo saltar sobre el asiento

- Almirante lamento no haberme comunicado antes, estuve al pendiente del incidente desde que se reporto aquí en el GTU ¿cómo esta? -

- Parece que he perdido practica en situaciones de emergencia por que me sentí bastante asustada - le confesé - Hacia años que no teníamos enfrentamientos aéreos con los rebeldes zentraedi, mucho menos que yo me quedara en medio de un ataque

- Desde el ataque de Kyron - respondió

- ¿De dónde pudieron haber sacado varitechs? - le pregunte pensativa - He tratado de recordar todos los incidentes con rebeldes en los últimos años y no hubo una sola ocasión en que hubieran atacado alguna fábrica o que se reportara robó de unidades ¿cómo diablos aparecen de la nada con nuestros cazas? no tiene sentido - dije irguiendo mi espalda sintiendo como mis escápulas se reacomodaban para darme más descanso

- Creo que en este punto ambos tenemos la misma sospecha, no hay forma en que pudieron haber robado esos cazas - contesto con voz preocupada

- Emerson solo hay dos organizaciones que tienen acceso a la producción de cazas y si le soy sincera no le se decir cual de las dos me preocupa más que pueda estar involucrada, me asusta pensar que el GTU con tal de sacarme del puesto este negociando con el enemigo, pero me aterra más pensar en la posibilidad que sea alguien de la RDF quien este traicionando nuestra integridad

- En este momento solo nos queda iniciar con las investigaciones pertinentes, aquí en el GTU actúan con verdadera sorpresa ante el hecho, pero no sería la primera vez que fingen demencia, es necesario que haga lo mismo con la RDF y tenga mucho cuidado Almirante, me parece muy claro cual era el propósito del ataque

- Lo se - dije con todo serio - Mañana mismo me estaré reuniendo con el comité de la RDF para iniciar la investigación

- Vaya a descansar Almirante

- Lo intentaré -

Colgué la llamada con la duda mucho más clavada en la cabeza, jamás ni siquiera en tiempos de la guerra Robotech tuvimos incidentes similares, no tenía lógica alguna que los rebeldes tuvieran acceso a robos no descubiertos, me quedé pensativa hasta que la tercera taza de café se enfrío entre mis manos; en punto de las seis treinta uno de los oficiales de la RDF que me escoltaba se acercó a mi para informarme que el escuadrón Bermellón estaba aterrizando en la pista principal, pague la cuenta y antes de salir pase al tocador para enjuagarme el rostro y componer un poco mi imagen; desafortunadamente las ojeras pálidas que adornaban mis ojos eran imposibles de ocultar, respire profundo y me encogí de hombros, aunque tuviera maquillaje jamás podría ocultar mi rostro cansado a Rick, el me conocía demasiado bien. Camine hasta la pista principal seguida por los oficiales que a sólo unas horas de estar conmigo ya empezaban a fastidiarme, me detuve cuando vi a Max y a Rick hablar con algunos representantes del aeropuerto para entregar los permisos necesarios para poder usar uno de sus hangares para la RDF y no se sí fue el estrés acumulado por el ataque o el cansancio que yo llevaba cargando por meses, pero al instante en que lo vi sentí que los ojos se me cristalizaban, la sensación de vulnerabilidad combinada con la extrema melancolía que sentí cuando lo vi en su traje de vuelo como hacia años no lo veía me hizo añorar esos tiempos en que el y yo éramos oficiales bajo el mando de alguien más.

En cuanto el me vio parada en la pista de vuelo, se despidió de Max para caminar a paso firme hasta donde yo estaba, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su ceño se fruncía duramente como si estuviera molesto, y sin decirme nada, ni una sola palabra, me tomo entre sus brazos y me apretó fuertemente mientras aspiraba profundamente a la altura de mi cuello, yo aunque intente mostrarme fuerte me deje llevar por mis sentimientos como hacia años no lo hacía, solté silenciosas lágrimas y deje que mis hombros se sacudieran a causa del llanto, me apreté a su cintura y deje que el y sólo el pudiera sentir el temblor de mis manos que reflejaban el miedo que yo había sentido durante el ataque, y Rick lejos de regañarme, lejos de buscar pelea o de reclamar algo, solo me apretó y me hizo sentir más segura que nunca - Ya estoy aquí - dijo suavemente entendiendo en nuestro lenguaje silencioso que yo en esos instantes no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera el.

Luego de que termináramos con todos dos los trámites tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría al hotel, llegamos a la habitación con la luz de la mañana pegando en las cama, me quite los zapatos mientras que Rick silencioso cerraba las cortinas para poder dejar la habitación a oscuras, me tomo de la mano y me hizo sentarme sobre la cama, busco nuestras maletas que ya se encontraba ahí, estaba tan cansada que aunque deseaba ayudarlo mi cuerpo simplemente no me respondía. Recuerdo haberme recostado sobre la cama dormitando, entre sueños lo sentí ayudarme a quitarme el uniforme para después recostarse a lado de mi mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y respiraba profundo. Ese era el tipo de descanso que mi padre añoraba cuando regresaba a casa para encontrarse con mi madre, era la simple necesidad de abrazarse a la persona por la cual todos los días se levantaba para poder cumplir con sus deberes, así me sentía cuando estaba con Rick, segura y relajada. Desperté con un calor que me hacia sentir las mejillas sonrojadas, observe su rostro relajado moviéndose suavemente al compás de su respiración y escondí mi rostro entre el hueco de su cuello, pase mi brazo por su cintura y lo abrace aún más - Extrañaba esto - dijo con voz ronca tomando mi mano para apretarla entre la suya a la altura de su pecho - yo también - respondí besando su mano cerrando mis ojos

- Ayer cuando me entere del ataque sentí como si todo lo de Kyron estuviera repitiéndose – sus ojos se tornaron oscuros – No se si pueda seguir en esta situación, yo en la base y tu viajando tanto

- Yo tampoco - confesé acurrucándome más a su cuerpo – Ayer me costó trabajo mantener la calma, por unos minutos me desconocí

- Te prometo que llegare al fondo de esto, no dejaré que vuelvas a pasar por esto, aún tenga que revisar a cada miembro y oficial del GTU o la RDF no dejare que vuelvas a estar en peligro -

Me incorpore un poco para poder posar mi dedo índice sobre su boca y mirarlo profundamente para poder disfrutar del azul de sus ojos - No quiero ocupar este tiempo entre nosotros en asuntos de trabajo - dije tomando su mejilla con la palma de mi mano - Aquí dentro solo me importas tu, no quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sea nosotros- susurre acercándome a sus labios para besarlos lenta y profundamente. Supe que mi reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa por que en un principio se quedo inmóvil recibiendo mi caricia y tan solo unos segundos después comprendí que el deseaba lo mismo que yo cuando se incorporo para poder colocarse encima de mi y pasar sus labios de mi boca hasta el largo de mi cuello, besando delicadamente cada centímetro de mi rostro, tocando con las palmas de sus manos todo mi cuerpo. Hay veces en que el amor es tan grande, tan profundo, tan poderoso que se siente la imperiosa necesidad de dejarlo salir, de compartirlo en una unión que transmita cada fibra, cada espora de amor que se acumula en el cuerpo; y en esos instantes no me importaba la RDF, mi puesto o los enemigos que desearán verme caer, en ese momento solo me importaba demostrarle a Rick que el era lo que yo más deseaba, que el era lo más importante para mi, y así se lo hice saber mientras él fuerte y desbocado por la pasión me recorría el cuerpo con sus manos para dejarme soltar suspiros que segundos después, luego de que nuestros cuerpos se unieran se convirtieron en gemidos profundos que me hacían apretar los ojos con locura. Me descubrí igual de necesitada que el, igual de desesperada por sentirlo dentro mío, reclamando cada milímetro de piel, besando, suspirando, deseosa de llevarlo al paraíso en donde Rick al igual que yo pronunciaría mi nombre cegado por la pasión.

Termine en su pecho escuchando los golpes fuertes de nuestros corazones, sintiendo un velo de calor que nos cubría el cuerpo y que me hacia sentir tan relajada como hacia mucho yo no me sentía - Nunca te alejes de mi Lisa - me pidió Rick con voz quebrada, como si tuviera el temor de que yo algún día desaparecería; con los ojos igual de cristalinos que los suyos lo mire profundamente y le hablé con todo el corazón - ¿Cómo podría alejarme de lo que más amo en este mundo? - respondí tomando su mano entre la mía - Te amo y siempre te amaré Rick Hunter - las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas me hicieron saber que habíamos estado separados por mucho tiempo y que aunque nuestro amor era fuerte y verdadero seguía siendo vulnerable a la separación y las dudas.

Mi celular sonó luego de un rato, estire mi mano para tomarlo y verifique la hora, eran casi las dos de la tarde, el "jet lag" había hecho de nuestro horario un desastre, mire el numero, era Max - Lisa, lamentó despertarlos - se disculpó con una voz seria que rara ves le escuchaba -Ya he hablado con tu asistente y le he ordenado preparar salida para hoy a las veinte horas, es necesario que regreses a la base donde podrás estar más segura, debemos iniciar la investigación lo más pronto posible

- ¿Es prudente viajar? - pregunte preocupada no sólo por mi, sino por los pilotos que nos escoltarían

- Ya he preparado un convoy bastante seguro, saldremos de aquí con el escuadrón Apolo y Wolf, a mitad de camino el escuadrón de Miriya nos encontrara

- ¿El Wolf es el escuadrón de La Venta que nos apoyó ayer durante el ataque?

- Así es, ya he investigado acerca de el, aunque tiene algunos detalles, es un escuadrón muy preparado y debo decir que es una sorpresa encontrarse con pilotos como su líder; tiene récords importantes que ya te presentare en su debido momento

- Gracias, lo hablaremos en cuanto estemos en Nueva Macross

- No me agradezcas nada, al igual que Rick me siento culpable y responsable de no haber detectado esta situación y haberte puesto en peligro

- Nada de esto es tu culpa o la de Rick - dije suavemente - Nos veremos en el aeropuerto en unas horas

- Aquí nos vemos –

Respiré profundo para encontrarme con la mirada extraña de Rick – Nada de esto es tu responsabilidad – me adelanté a decirle – Ambos llegaremos al fondo de esto y detendremos la situación antes de que pueda representar mayor peligro para la gente – sonrió de una forma un tanto forzada, me abrazó de nuevo y nos quedamos así tanto como pudimos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me encontré con la revisión de un nuevo avión de la RDF que parecía haber llegado durante el transcurso del día, Max parecía estar hablando con los lideres de escuadrón para dar ultimas órdenes de seguridad, caminé a lado de Rick que estaba enfundado de nuevo en su traje de vuelo a pesar de que Max le había asegurado que no había necesidad de que piloteara, pero debíamos entender que Rick no confiaba en nadie para dejar a cargo de mi seguridad, muy probablemente se sentía mas útil escoltando el avión que estando sentado a lado de mi.

Cuando llegué hasta la escalera que daba acceso al avión me cruce con Max que parecía seguir molesto, apenas me había hecho un gesto de saludo antes de montarse en su caza para iniciar con los procedimientos de despegue, a mi lado los Tenientes Taylor y Stewart esperaban a que abordara, sin embargo una situación que se presentaba a lo lejos de mi avión llamó mi atención, el líder Apolo parecía estar discutiendo con otro piloto que permanecía parado y que luego de unos minutos y sin importar que el líder Apolo hablaba con el se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta un caza color negro

- ¿Quién es ese piloto? – pregunté curiosa

- No lo se - contestó subiendo las escaleras detrás de mi – Pero ocasionó un par de discusiones con el General Sterling y tal parece que también con el Líder Apolo

- Es el líder Wolf – intervino la Teniente Stewart que se sonrojo cuando la miré interesada – Escuché su nombre por que se negó a entregar reporte del incidente de ayer

Levanté mis cejas sorprendida, me senté en mi lugar y abroché mi cinturón esperando el despegue. De rato durante el vuelo me fijaba en la ventana para ver las luces de los VT's que nos escoltaban, intentaba inútilmente distinguir el skull en medio de la noche pero nunca tenía la seguridad de que fuera el, solo lo imaginaba por la forma en que se alineaba con mi ventana como si también intentara ver hacia dentro, del otro lado del pasillo miré al Teniente Taylor dormir, mientras que la Teniente Stewart miraba con interés las ventanas, cuando giro su vista para verme se sonrojo al notar que yo la observaba, le hice un gesto para que se sentara a lado mío, desde que habíamos salido de Wyoming en donde ella había dejado todo para trabajar conmigo apenas había hablado con ella, dubitativa se sentó a mi lado con una carpeta que le pedí y que contenía un gran resumen de mi carrera militar, sonreí – No sabía que existiera este documento – dije mientras lo hojeaba para leer el contenido

- Lo puedo descargar de la página oficial de la RDF, es el más extenso y el más imponente de todos los oficiales – respondió aun tímida – lo he leído varias veces

- ¿Aun no se arrepiente de haber venido? – pregunté un poco divertida, ella se apresuró a negar con la cabeza

- Estoy segura que trabajar a su lado será la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado – apretó sus manos en su regazo – Me ha dejado claro que no será una tarea fácil, pero estoy lista para enfrentarlo

- Si me permite preguntar ¿dónde está su familia teniente?

Ella se encogió de hombros y respondió de forma sencilla – Murieron en el ataque de Dolza, me quedé en uno de los orfanatorios del gobierno hasta que decidí empezar con la carrera militar

- Lo siento – dije sincera pensando que había tocado un tema delicado, pero ella nuevamente sonrió tímida y levantó los hombros con naturalidad

– Me toco vivir y a ellos morir, en estos tiempos esas cosas suceden -

- Le agradezco su entusiasmo Teniente Stewart -

- Si no le importa Almirante me agradaría más que llame Dani -

- ¿Me pide que le llame de tu y usted no deja la formalidad? – le respondí divertida

- Usted se ha ganado a pulso el respeto, cuando yo me lo gane mereceré de su parte la misma atención

Me asegure el cinturón cuando el piloto en cabina nos informaba que iniciaríamos el proceso de descenso, respiré profundo y tan solo en ese espacio aéreo me sentí en casa. Claramente la base ya tenía órdenes sobre cuáles serían los procedimientos de seguridad que se implementarían a mi llegada, al tocar tierra un nuevo grupo escolta me esperaba para llevarme hasta mi casa, los ignoré por completo y caminé hasta donde estaba Rick que platicaba con un Max un tanto más relajado mientras que Miriya apenas me vio corrió para poder abrazarme – Gracias por ir por mi – le dije sonriendo

- Un placer Lisa –

Me di la vuelta gracias a que la mirada de Miriya estaba concentrada en los dos asistentes que traía pegados a mis espaldas, a los cuales di la orden de retirarse no sin antes pedirles asignación a los pilotos del escuadrón Apolo y Wolf en barracas temporales.

- ¿Ya más tranquilo? – pregunté a Max cuando terminó de dar órdenes a su escuadrón, el un tanto sonrojado sonrió como de costumbre

- Tuve algunos dolores de cabeza con uno de los escuadrones

- El Wolf ¿cierto? – preguntó Miriya mientras caminábamos hasta la salida del hangar – noté que no se comunicaron con nosotros en ningún momento del trayecto, pese a que es parte del protocolo reportar estatus cada cuarto de hora

- Parece ser un grupo complicado – continuó Max – sin embargo su líder me tiene intrigado, teniendo los records que tiene no se como no lo notamos antes ¿te suena el nombre de Jack Archer? – me preguntó Max ajustando sus anteojos

- Nunca lo había escuchado – contesté luego de que durante el vuelo intentara recordar su nombre en alguna lista de la RDF – vi que discutía con el líder Apolo antes del despegue

- Ya analizaremos el tema oportunamente – Max se despidió de nosotros junto con Miriya, se veía francamente muy cansado y merecía muchísimo ir a casa

- Gracias Max – le dije apretando su abrazo

- Por nada jefa – dijo cerrando un ojo juguetonamente antes de alejarse con Miriya mientras que Rick y yo, de la misma forma nos tomábamos de la mano para ir a casa, los problemas llegarían hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Permanecí callada durante toda la junta del consejo de la RDF luego de que se presentaran las líneas de investigación sobre los cazas varitech que nos habían atacado días atrás; justo como lo recordaba no teníamos registro de algún robo de unidades en ninguna de las plantas de producción de la RDF, en una de las grabaciones de seguridad durante el ataque se logró identificar el número de serie de uno de los cazas y lo preocupante fue descubrir que ese caza pertenecía a un piloto asignado a una de las bases de Ciudad Monumento que ese día permaneció en tierra sin reporte de despegue, lo que nos llevaba a la suposición de que todos los cazas que nos atacaron eran unidades clonadas de números de serie existentes, la conclusión más lógica era que se estaban produciendo unidades dobles, sin embargo no había pruebas ni rastros, los ingenieros a cargo de las plantas ya habían sido entrevistados personalmente y ninguno arrojó posible evidencia de que estuviera involucrado.

- Me parece que esta es una clara señal de falta de atención a ciertas áreas de la RDF – intervino Mainstroff por enésima ocasión durante la junta de consejo – Es inaceptable que este tipo de descuidos sucedan

- Somos blancos sencillos para los rebeldes – aseguró T. Edwards – Los ataques pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento sin tener la plena certeza de que sean nuestros escuadrones o no

- Es necesario empezar a tomar medidas severas contra las ciudades donde se han asentado más zentraedis y mestizos – comentó con desdén Mainstroff mientras que jugueteaba con un lapicero que producía un sonido por demás molesto

- No puede asegurar que esto sea únicamente responsabilidad de la RDF – dijo Rick con voz dura – el GTU es quien fondea los recursos para producción de unidades, ambas organizaciones se involucran en todo el proceso

- Planean culpar otra vez al GTU ¿cómo siempre sucede cada que hay alguna eventualidad? – continuo Mainstroff en tono de burla levantando la mirada como si estuviera harto de aquella junta – creo que es tiempo de aceptar que hay responsabilidades que son producto de las decisiones tomadas por los altos mandos de esta organización

- No es necesario que lance indirectas Mainstroff – intervine irguiéndome en mi asiento – somos adultos y si usted quiere hacerme algún reclamo estoy sentada frente a usted, tenga la amabilidad de tener el suficiente valor para hablar claro – tomé los documentos que contenían los reportes detallados de todas las fábricas de producción de varitechs – Dar con el responsable no será una tarea imposible – le aseguré - Existen solo seis fábricas a las que les haré auditoria personalmente, y créame Mainstroff que daré con el responsable

- Esto es un problema que está más arraigado si dan con los responsables los arrestara y ¿luego que? – me preguntó en tono retador – Los rebeldes seguirán buscando formas de satisfacer su sed de guerra y disturbios, si no roban VT's, estarán creando armas ellos mismos, si no es eso atacaran una base militar tras otra y la lista seguirá; se deben tomar medidas severas y definitivas desde la raíz del problema – levantó la voz provocando que varios de los presentes aguzaran sus miradas hacia mi – Hace años usted defendió a pulso todos esos alienígenas afirmando que el fenómeno tarde o temprano terminaría ¿qué sucedió Almirante Hayes? ¿Sigue empecinada en defender los aires idealistas que alguna vez tuvo el Almirante Gloval? Los tiempos cambian – concluyó

- Jamás afirme que los problemas con los zentraedi terminarían mágicamente – le aclaré – Pero conservo la misma posición que defendí hace siete años, apartar a los zentraedis y a los mestizos dividirá aun más nuestro planeta ¿usted estaría de acuerdo como padre de una familia mestiza en que ninguno de sus hijos o conyugue tengan derecho a salud, educación y apoyo gubernamental solo por que se hizo la unión entre dos miembros de razas distintas? No estoy de acuerdo en que estos grupos rojos de rebeldes ataquen a diestra y siniestra, mi pulso no me ha fallado ni un poco en dar con ellos para darles el castigo merecido, a lo que no estoy de acuerdo es en que el GTU discrimine a los zentraedi que han abandonado sus hábitos de lucha y han empezado a formar nuevas vidas, si quiere Mainstroff buscar la raíz de todo este problema hay que mirar a todos lados

El rostro pálido de Mainstroff pareció endurecerse aun mas, su mirada intentaba intimidarme y sus labios como siempre sucedía debían rendirse en una línea fina que no dejaba salir ni una palabra más – En lo que este consejo debe enfocarse de manera urgente es en resolver el problema con los varitechs que están manos de zentraedis, todos los demás asuntos se pueden tratar en los momentos adecuados – dije pasando mi mirada hacia T. Edwards – mi informe anual es una oportunidad excelente para criticar mi gestión

- Mañana a primera hora iniciaremos las visitas a las fábricas – agregó Rick – mientras tanto creo conveniente que el grupo de seguridad que se le asigno luego del incidente siga con usted Almirante, al menos hasta que mi gente y yo tengamos la seguridad de que no existe ningún peligro

Debo reconocer que me paso por la cabeza protestar, pero en momentos como ese en que Rick me hablaba con toda formalidad metido en su papel de General de las fuerzas de defensa me daba cuenta que no tenía el mínimo derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones, el era un profesional y parte de su trabajo era mantener seguros a los altos mandos así que asentí de mala gana no queriendo demostrar ante la junta de consejo mi inconformidad.

- ¿es totalmente necesaria esa molesta escolta que me has asignado? – le pregunté a Rick mientras caminábamos hasta mi oficina luego de la junta con el consejo –

- Es solo por precaución – contestó despreocupado revisando unos papeles -

Me calle durante unos instantes y aunque intenté con todos los medios aceptar su decisión mi autosuficiencia salió a flote – Rick se cuidarme sola, no necesito de esta escolta – solté sin reparo provocando que el se detuviera antes de entrar a mi oficina

– Yo soy el que debe valorar la situación – respondió mirándome con sus ojos cargados de seriedad – Déjame hacer mi trabajo – dijo antes de despedirse

Me quede parada en el umbral de mi puerta observando a Rick alejándose, llevaba semanas en un estado de tensión constante, y algo que un sabía lo tenía molesto, se le notaba en los ojos y en la forma en que hablaba conmigo y que se dirigía con sus oficiales cercanos. No parecía estar únicamente concentrado en las investigaciones de los cazas robados por los zentraedis, había algo más y eso me tenía muy intrigada. Entré a mi oficina no sin antes encontrarme con Dani que se había convertido en mi nueva asistente ordenando papeles en mi escritorio, tímida me sonrió débilmente y salió de la oficina; respiré profundamente y decidí sacar todas mis suposiciones de mi cabeza, Rick era el único que podía decir que le sucedía, y aunque aun no llegábamos a un punto en que su estado nos ocasionara problemas no deseaba llegar ahí.

El día paso rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta Dani asomaba la cabeza por la puerta para despedirse, Rick aun no me llamaba así que decidí terminar con mis papeleos para poder alcanzarlo en su oficina. Tomé mi bolso y caminé con paso lento hasta el ala norte cruce uno de los hangares y observé por primera vez con detalle los nuevos VT's que habían salido de producción hacía apenas unos meses, eran ya tan distintos al primer varitech que observé en la base Wyoming, su fuselaje era mucho más grande y las insignias de cada escuadrón eran ya talladas directamente sobre el metal, incluso el escudo de la RDF había cambiado ligeramente lo que marcaba aun más mi gestión frente a las fuerzas militares. Poco distraída me acerque hacía el caza y toqué el frío metal, observé el escudo del escuadrón y no lo reconocí, era una insignia simple pero de líneas gruesas y oscuras, al centro se podía visualizar la forma de la figura de un lobo en posición de ataque – Debe ser el escuadrón Wolf – murmuré para mi misma sin darme cuenta que ya no estaba sola

- Buenas noches Almirante Hayes -

Di un salto involuntario al escuchar una voz fuerte y grave detrás de mi, me giré rápidamente y me encontré con un piloto alto de cabello oscuro como el azabache mirándome fijamente

– Buenas noches – respondí carraspeando un poco – Es la primera vez que veo con detenimiento los nuevos varitechs – le dije llevando un mechón de mi cabello por detrás de mi oreja

- Es la insignia del escuadrón Wolf – me informó dando unos pasos hacia mi – Ese es mi caza

Estaba por retomar mi camino hacía la oficina de Rick, pero no tuve que hacerlo dado que él apareció a unos metros caminando en nuestra dirección, su mirada seguía igual de dura, y en cuanto llego hasta donde estábamos me tomó de la mano ignorando completamente al piloto, le hice un gesto de despedida y mientras salíamos del edificio giré mi rostro una vez más para ver al piloto recargado despreocupado sobre su caza - ¿Quién es? – pregunté curiosa y Rick me respondió con una con una voz filosa que por unos segundos desconocí

- Es Jack Archer, líder del escuadrón Wolf


	29. Tormenta

"Te he querido más de lo que nunca has sabido"  
**  
*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Azoté la puerta de mi oficina con toda la fuerza que tuve, la frustración que sentía empezaba a ser incontrolable, y esta se debía más a mi orgullo herido que a la falta de resultados en la investigación para dar con los cazas clonados – Necesitamos resultados no reportes – me dije rechinando los dientes, al recordar las palabras del consejero en jefe del GTU con respecto al caso de los cazas clonados, arroje la carpeta de papeles en el escritorio con la misma molestia con la que entré a mi oficina y por enésima vez en los últimos meses traté de analizar punto por punto cada uno de los reportes, cada una de los documentos, algo debía estar pasando por alto que hacía que todo aquello fuera inexplicable. Los tímidos golpes en la puerta me recordaron que había cerrado la puerta en las narices de mi asistente que tenía la buena o mala costumbre de seguirme a todos lados dentro de la base, respiré hondo y erguí mi espalda de camino hacía la puerta – Deme buenas noticias Teniente Stewart o regrese por donde vino – le dije mordaz provocando que la pobre palideciera casi de forma inmediata, llevé mis ojos al techo en señal de resignación y regrese a mi escritorio para tomar asiento y escuchar lo que fuera a decirme

- Acaban de llegar los reportes de las fábricas Hill Valley y Nanda Parbat – dijo tímidamente – y los reportes no arrojaron nada, todo parece estar en orden – finalizó con una voz llena de pánico

- Dígame algo que no sepa – dije malhumorada

- Lo siento Almirante – se disculpo visiblemente apenada

- Discúlpeme usted Teniente – dije respirando profundo – pero de nada nos están sirviendo esos reportes, ni los análisis del departamento de seguridad ni las visitas constantes del General Hunter a las fabricas nos están ayudando en nada, estamos buscando donde no debemos buscar

- Pero si hemos analizado minuciosamente todos los reportes anuales

- Quien ayudo a extraer esos cazas sabía que lo primero que revisaríamos serían las fábricas y los reportes, es lo evidente – contesté masajeando mis sienes – Maquillar los reportes es de lo más fácil, lo que tenemos que encontrar es a la persona que generó el contacto para poder hacer la operación, ¿no le parece extraño que de las siete fábricas haya una que siempre quedó por debajo de la producción promedio?

- En todas las producciones siempre hay "merma" si así quiere llamarle - La teniente Stewart abrió los reportes de las últimas dos fabricas a las que se les había hecho inventario y localizó la página donde venía detallado el número de varitechs que se habían desechado en el último año por fallas mecánicas o de seguridad

Asentí levemente – La "merma" como tu le dices aplica a producciones masivas, a fábricas de electrónicos, pero una fábrica Robotech tiene control sobre cada uno de los procesos para producir un varitech – le extendí la mano para pedirle el documento y revisar el reporte sobre los cazas desechados – según Hill Valley fueron destruidos seis varitechs en el último semestre, Nanda Parbat cuatro, RoddMond otros cuatros y si hacemos el cálculo semestral de las siete fabricas podemos ascender a casi veinte unidades ¿sabe cuanto cuesta cada unidad? – le pregunte observando como ella empezaba a tener una sospecha parecida a la mía – 1.5 millones de dólares – los ojos de Dani se abrieron como platos – Según estos reportes ha habido una "merma" de más de treinta millones de dólares en el último semestre ¿y el GTU no ha levantado la voz para demandar que está sucediendo con ese desperdicio de recurso?

Ambas nos quedamos calladas pensando, repasando una y otra vez la información de las últimas semanas – Averigua que sucede con todos estos varitechs que son desechados y quiero un reporte detallado de cada uno de los directores de las fábricas, historial militar y familiar si no encuentra suficiente información en los expedientes militares consiga a alguien que le detalle a punto y coma sobre ellos.

Me puse de pie y miré el reloj, tenía una reunión de lo más extraña.

Jack Archer luego de haber dado apoyo a mi transporte durante el ataque zentraedi fue re asignado a la base militar Nueva Macross para iniciar con un programa de reclutamiento y coordinación de nuevos pilotos, aunque sabíamos muy poco de el, tarde semanas en prestarle más atención, por boca de muchos supe que era alguien de cuidado y nunca supe si la carta que me había enviado el General Benson al frente de la base Anvard que era donde el había estado asignado por mas de cuatro años era una carta de recomendación o advertencia, pero lo cierto era que su desempeño en el aire era notable, estaba quizá casi mismo nivel de Max y Miriya y aunque no se negó a la nueva ubicación puso como condición la reasignación de todo su escuadrón, el Wolf.

Con el tiempo Jack empezó a llamar la atención de distintos oficiales de la base entre ellos Rick que en cuanto lo conoció tuvo una sensación de desconfianza inmediata y Jack sutilmente parecía tener una rivalidad extraña con el, que dejaba clara en cada oportunidad. Al paso del tiempo supimos la razón o al menos una de las razones, Jack había conocido a Roy durante la guerra global antes de que el entrara a la RDF, fueron compañeros de juergas y de hasta algunos robos, de hecho Jack había ingresado al ejercito gracias a Roy, quien meses después de ingresar al proyecto de VT's lo invitó a ser parte de los pilotos que harían las primeras pruebas en los cazas, sin embargo Jack rechazó la invitación y Roy no volvió a saber de el hasta unos meses antes de que fuera asignado al Sdf1.

La reputación que marcaba el historial militar de Jack no tardó en hacerse presente en la base, los conflictos por desobediencia, el rechazo al trabajo en equipo y provocación de actos violentos entre los pilotos empezaron a ser cosa de todo los días; mantener bajo control al escuadrón Wolf empezó a ser un dolor de cabeza para los oficiales que se suponía estaban arriba de Jack, pero el simplemente no obedecía, cumplía con las órdenes, pero lo hacía a su manera ignorando por completo los procedimientos y protocolos establecidos. Semanas después de haberlo conocido en el hangar cuando fui en busca de Rick se me había pedido mi intervención luego de que el consejo militar de fuerzas aéreas había solicitado su destitución como piloto de manera definitiva. Estaba siendo acusado por no ayudar a un miembro del escuadrón Apolo durante un ataque zentraedi, lo que provocó que el piloto cayera a Tierra y días después perdiera la vida. Y aunque ese tipo de asuntos no estaban en mi lista de obligaciones por atender, la ausencia constante de Rick y Max por las investigaciones de los cazas clonados dejaban a la base sin un alto mando en cuestiones relacionadas con los pilotos y este asunto en particular ya requería atención inmediata debido a que Torre de control se negaba a dar autorización al escuadrón Wolf para seguir con los patrullajes, lo que provocó que el acusado en cuestión haya ido a buscar pelea con el director de operaciones.

Revise con detenimiento todo su expediente militar, tenía muchos puntos en contra, violento, mujeriego, cero interés con cooperar con otros escuadrones así que no era de extrañarse que la mayoría de los votos del consejo estuvieran a favor de destituirlo; y yo hubiera pensando lo mismo de no ser por los récords de vuelo en los simuladores eran casi perfectos, y aunque lo acusaban de no actuar en defensa de un compañero, el había salvado en varias ocasiones a varios pilotos, el nivel que tenía el escuadrón Wolf ayudaba mucho en las misiones especiales y aunque era claro que el parecía odiar a toda persona que se le acercara, la lealtad que tenía su escuadrón hacia el era incondicional y obtener esa lealtad de parte de tus subordinados era algo difícil, y eso nadie lo podía saber mejor que yo luego de los últimos años al frente de la RDF.

Jack Archer apareció a la hora solicitada, entró a mi oficina haciendo una venia falsa y llena de apatía, le hice un gesto para que tomara asiento, cosa que hizo en silencio mientras que de sus ojos salía una mirada fría, por unos segundos me recordó a Roy cuando lo recién conocí en la base Wyoming, rebelde, insolente y descarado.

- Tome asiento Comandante Archer – dije juntando las hojas de su expediente - ¿Sabe por qué esta aquí? – pregunté leyendo el reporte de la misión de la cual el estaba siendo acusado; al no recibir respuesta levante mi mirada y lo vi encogerse de hombros

- Dígamelo usted – contestó con cierto tono de burla

- Usted esta aquí para convencerme de no destituirlo de todas sus obligaciones militares y si tuviera que tomar la decisión de acuerdo a la primera impresión, usted Comandante Archer ya estaría entregando su emblema a las autoridades correspondientes, así que le preguntare una ves más, ¿sabe por que está aquí?

Me observó apretando las mandíbulas, clavando sus ojos en los míos esperando a que yo me sintiera amenazada, al cabo de unos segundos soltó una sonrisa cínica y respondió - ¿quiere mi versión o la versión de los ineptos de su consejo?

- La que usted crea más conveniente – dije molesta

- Estoy aquí por que me negué a salvar el trasero de un piloto inútil que puso en peligro a su escuadrón y al mío en más de dos ocasiones, si lo ve desde mi punto de vista salve más vidas al dejar que ese piloto se estrellera por su ineficacia a que si yo hubiera intervenido –

La forma fría y tajante con la que se refirió a la vida de ese piloto que se había estrenado como padre meses atrás me hizo sentir enojo, si había algo a lo que yo le tenía respeto era a la vida misma. Me puse de pie y metí todos los documentos de su caso en un sobre – Ha hecho que esta decisión sea por demás sencilla – dije caminando hacía la puerta para después abrirla – Eso es todo señor Archer, puede retirarse, le informarán en breve los procedimientos a seguir

Jack se puso de pie apretando aun mas su mandíbula, acercándose hasta la puerta no para salir, sino para cerrarla de un portazo y acercarse desafiante a mi – ¿Ha sido alguna vez parte de un escuadrón? -

- Le di una orden – respondí con la voz ácida intentando abrir de nuevo la puerta, pero su cuerpo mucho más grande que el mío me lo impedía, sentía su respiración caliente sobre mi rostro y sus ojos que eran de un azul oscuro parecieron ennegrecerse en un solo instante, aun así no di ni un paso atrás, Dios sabía que había enfrentado amenazas mayores, pero debía confesar que ese piloto ponía los nervios de punta.

- Cuando se esta allá arriba en el aire, el piloto se vuelve vulnerable, cada mínimo error o distracción puede provocar la muerte, y eso debería ser responsabilidad de cada individuo, pero si un piloto pone en riesgo una misión completa y además de todo pone en juego la vida de alguien más, es un efectivo igual de peligroso que cualquier enemigo – respondió casi gritando con los puños apretados a la altura del pecho – Peligroso – recalcó – Si usted cree que debo dejar el ejercito por preferir salvar a doce pilotos que se encontraban en situación crítica entonces tiene un criterio bastante torcido -

La sangre en solo unos segundos me subió a la cabeza como hacía mucho no sucedía, di un pequeño paso hacia delante haciendo que mi rostro se acercará mas hacia el suyo - ¿Pretende usted darme lecciones sobre cual es el peligro en el que se encuentran los pilotos cuando están en medio de una misión? – dije apretando las mandíbulas – Nadie, óigalo bien, NADIE en toda la maldita RDF sabe sobre los peligros a los que se exponen los pilotos, y nadie ha cuidado más de ellos que yo – dije tajante empujándolo para abrir la puerta de un tirón – Si usted con la razón o no de la circunstancias no tiene respeto mínimo por la vida ajena es igual de peligroso que el enemigo y no tiene nada que hacer en la RDF que estoy dirigiendo, retírese Señor Archer

- No pienso dejar mi puesto – afirmó categórico provocando que mis boca se apretara más – Que usted sea Almirante de la RDF no la hace tener la razón en todo

Mi asistente se acercó a mi oficina al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, dio unos pasos hacía mi en un intento de protegerme de cualquier reacción de Jack Archer, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que se necesitaban de circunstancias mucho más hostiles para poder asustarme, así que una vez más apreté la manija de la puerta y destile una voz que hacía mucho no escuchaba, una voz que amenazaba – Lo diré una vez más, si usted es mínimamente consciente de que está desafiando a la persona equivocada mas le vale retirarse de mi oficina en este instante o le juro que se acordará de mi

Jack apretó la boca y luego de soltar una especie de gruñido se cuadro ante mi de forma impecable y salió de mi oficina con los puños apretados. Cerré fuertemente la puerta dejando a Dani del otro lado callada como un muerto, ya estando sola caminé como león enjaulado hasta que logré que la respiración que me salía de la boca fuera pausada y regular.

De primera instancia y tomando la decisión con el hígado y no con la cabeza estaba convencida de que Jack Archer quedaría fuera de la RDF, había pasado por innumerables bases militares y se había topado al fin con una persona que no toleraría un minuto más su soberbia, si era bueno o no me importaba un carajo. Sin embargo luego de que la cabeza se me enfriara y revisando de nuevo sus documentos confirmé lo que me había dicho, el había salvado en innumerables ocasiones a varios escuadrones y lo que me llamó más la atención es que junto con el escuadrón Wolf habían defendido y evitado la entrada de enemigos a la base en la que estaban asignados durante el ataque de Dolza; mal humorada dejé los documentos en el escritorio y me fui a casa.

Esa noche mientras combatía el insomnio recordaba los consejos de mi padre, siempre me dijo que debía seguir mis instintos y esa noche aunque casi todo apuntaba a que Jack debía ser destituido al final resultaba ser un piloto valioso que muy probablemente fuera del ejercito terminaría causando delitos que no beneficiarían a nadie y a nada; sin consultarlo con Rick por que sabía que su postura no sería nada imparcial respecto a ese tema, decidí darle una última oportunidad y no sería una oportunidad sencilla, ya encontraría la forma de que Jack Archer demostrara si deseaba seguir en el RDF o no.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Justo como lo sospeché los reportes de las siete fabricas Robotech aseguraban que todos los cazas que no pasaban el control de calidad eran destruidos en la misma fábrica, sin embargo ¿que certeza teníamos de que efectivamente esas unidades fueran destruidas? Ante semejante problema yo no podía confiar en la palabra de nadie fuera oficial de la RDF o del GTU, para mi todos los que trabajaban en las fábricas era sospechosos y si los altos puestos parecían estar "limpios" de culpa tendríamos que empezar una nueva revisión desde abajo, con los obreros mismos.

- Sacar un Varitech completo sin que nadie se de cuenta me parece imposible – comenté mientras que la Teniente Stewart tomaba café conmigo – pero obtener piezas en el mercado negro y que los zentraedi las usen no me parece una idea tan descabellada, si Kyron logró mantener oculta una nave zentraedi durante meses ya nada me parece imposible

- Entonces ¿quiere que iniciemos investigaciones dentro del área de producción?

Negué con la cabeza – Cualquier investigación que haga la RDF los pondrá en alerta y ocultarán cualquier anomalía de inmediato, los responsables saben que ya estamos buscándolos

- ¿El GTU podría levantar menos sospechas? – pregunto la teniente Stewart con aire de desconfianza

- Quizá, pero yo no confío en ellos – aseguré – necesitamos ser mucho más discretos

Ambas nos quedamos pensando en alguna posibilidad, pero no parecía llegarnos una idea concreta y mi análisis se vio interrumpido por mi celular que comenzó a vibrar encima del escritorio, mi asistente en cuanto vio en la pantalla el nombre de quien me llamaba sonrío y se levantó para salir de mi oficina

- Hola piloto – contesté con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Señora Hunter – respondió del otro lado, se escuchaba cansado - ¿cómo está todo?

- Igual – respondí entendiendo que el me preguntaba por alguna noticia en la investigación, todos estábamos tensos y seguramente el estaba igual de molesto por no encontrar nada

- Estamos perdiendo tiempo – contestó ya en todo molesto – de nada esta sirviendo que Max y yo estemos visitando las fábricas

- Rick al menos estamos haciendo presencia, saben que los estamos buscando -

- Hacer presencia no es lo que necesitamos Lisa, necesitamos resultados

De alguna forma su reproche me sonó igual al que me había cantado Mainstroff días antes, y si había odiado escuchar esas palabras, de boca de Rick me quemaban como ácido - ¿crees que no lo se? – respondí a la defensiva – Estoy harta de que todos me señalen como si esto fuera mi culpa y además de todo me exijan resolver de la noche a la mañana el problema

- ¿Eres la Almirante de la RDF a quien más le pedimos una explicación? – respiró profundo sabiendo que su pregunta había estado de más – Lisa lo siento…

- Ya se que soy la Almirante – grité llena de frustración – pero yo no puedo estar vigilando todos los malditos puestos de toda la RDF

- Escucha, no llamé para pelear -

Guardé silencio llena de rabia con los ojos cargados de lágrimas apretando los dientes debido a la frustración – Me retrasaré una semana más para regresar a Macross, hay algunos problemas en una base cercana y Max y yo iremos, me llamó el Capitán Hickson al parecer siguen teniendo problemas con el teniente Archer y su escuadrón, necesito que autorices su destitución inmediata

- Estoy analizando la situación – contesté cortante

- No hay nada que analizar, ese piloto es una peste en cualquier base a la que esté asignado y no lo quiero en mis hangares creando problemas, ya tuvimos suficiente de el

- Yo tomaré la decisión -

Ambos nos quedamos callados, controlando el enojo y la frustración por haber hecho de aquella llamada un desastre, llevábamos casi dos semanas sin vernos y nuestros problemas parecían estar escalando cada vez mas; solté aire y apreté el teléfono – Me tengo que ir, te informare de inmediato sobre cualquier noticia en las investigaciones

- Lisa….- contestó mucho más cansado – Perdón…

- Que tenga buen día General – respondí antes de colgar el teléfono.

Odiaba esas llamadas, odiaba en días así nuestro trabajo, odiaba mi puesto, la RDF, odiaba cada minuto de mi vida y era una estupidez por que mi vida había nacido en la milicia, nada de lo que tenía existiría si mis pasos no me hubieran llevado al ejercito pero en ocasiones como esa en que sentía a Rick tan alejado de mi gracias a nuestro trabajo todo me parecía un error.

Luego de aclarar mi mente miré el expediente de Jack Archer, quizá lo mejor era destituirlo del ejercito, pero algo me decía que el era un elemento valioso para la RDF aun con su mal carácter jamás había faltado a su juramento por defender a cualquier ciudad de algún ataque, todo lo contrario – Si no le viera con uniforme de piloto juraría que es un ladrón – me dije a mi misma provocando que una idea me viniera a la mente

Si la RDF oficialmente no lograba encontrar el punto débil de aquella investigación, quizá debíamos intentar encontrar alguna pista de la misma forma en que algún rebelde zentraedi buscaría hacerse de piezas piezas, tomé el teléfono y llame a mi asistente – Teniente Stewart investigue cuales son las zonas rojas cercanas a las fábricas Robotech, en cuanto tenga la información la espero aquí en mi oficina

Unas horas después la Teniente Stewart había localizado dos áreas consideradas como riesgosas, ambas estaban alejadas de las periferias de la ciudad y tenían reportes de tráfico de armas, delincuencia y alta actividad de población zentraedi, miré un mapa aéreo de la zona, marqué las fábricas cercanas y observé con detenimiento paseando mis dedos por la pantalla hasta localizar una autopista que le señale a mi asistente – Esta autopista cruza en algún punto con los accesos directos a estas dos fábricas

- ¿usted cree que estén llevando material de las fábricas alguno de esas dos zonas?

- Es probable – analice – no perdemos nada con investigar estas dos zonas y lo haremos de la forma en que no se levanten sospechas

- ¿Algo así como un oficial encubierto? – preguntó mi asistente

Asentí sabiendo que estaba tomando una decisión delicada basada únicamente en mis instintos por que si me apegaba a los hechos era una locura hacer lo que tramaba, podría haber elegido a cualquier oficial de la base, alguno que estuviera entrenado para operaciones encubiertas, pero tenía la corazonada que necesitábamos alguien más natural, alguna persona que incluso hubiera estado involucrado en un ambiente similar y a la cabeza se me venía un solo nombre – Llame al Teniente Archer – ordené observando como Dani levantaba sus cejas sorprendida, pero como siempre obedeció sin dar una réplica.

El Teniente Archer se presentó en mi oficina una hora después, Dani y yo ya habíamos recopilado toda la información necesaria y aunque al entrar a mi oficina seguía teniendo la misma mirada feroz, demostraba mucho más respeto y no tomó asiento hasta que se lo ordene. Le explique el proceso de investigación, le presenté cada uno de los reportes y para mi sorpresa escuchó todo en silencio, sin decir nada.

- Tengo sospechas de que pueden estar vendiendo piezas de las fábricas en el mercado negro y quiero asegurarme de que es así o descartar la posibilidad para continuar con otras líneas de investigación -

- ¿y quiere enviarme a mi como oficial encubierto?

- No como oficial – le aclaré – actualmente usted esta suspendido como militar hasta que tome una decisión sobre su situación jurídica en la RDF -

Jack se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente mientras que una sonrisa cínica aparecía en su rostro y dejaba su comportamiento formal para regresar a su estado apático natural - ¿y qué gano yo con esto? – preguntó recargándose en su silla

- Usted no gana nada – dije con tono ácido – pero si usted quiere mínimamente permanecer en la RDF entonces podrá verlo como una oportunidad para demostrarme que puede ser más que un piloto que crea conflictos a cada lugar al que va, y entonces…solo entonces podré considerar que no lo destituyan

El volvió a sonreír – Ningún oficial confiaría en mi para este tipo de misiones

- No estoy confiando en usted señor Archer – le aclaré – si usted llegara a perjudicar esta investigación por alguna razón, la que sea…le aseguro que lo encontraré y le daré castigo sea como militar o como civil

Ambos nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos hasta que Jack se puso de pie, tomó los documentos que le habíamos preparado y sonrió – Necesitaré de transporte y dinero

- Se le proveerá de lo necesario – recalque – solo de lo estrictamente necesario – Tiene doce días – le avisé sin levantar mi vista del reporte que hojeaba antes de que saliera de mi oficina – No soy una persona que tenga paciencia, así que tome muy en serio el tiempo que le estoy dando -

- Así lo hare Almirante – finalizó con una venia que no le respondí ya que no sabía si estaba cargada de seriedad o de burla.

- Si me hubieras consultado desde un inicio tu brillante idea, nada de esto estaría pasando – la voz de Rick me taladraba los oídos, sus reclamos se hacían mas fuertes así como sus acusaciones, y en esa ocasión no podía hacer otra cosa que apretar los dientes y bajar la cabeza, no tenía argumentos para defender mi posición, no cuando habían pasado ocho días en los que no había tenido un solo reporte de Jack.

Desde que salió de la base con los documentos y el dinero que se le había proporcionado para la "investigación" desapareció como una aguja en medio del desierto – Estúpida – me decía a mi misma cada que pasaba un día y no lo podíamos localizar en el teléfono que le habíamos dado para poder hacer contacto, doblemente estúpida me sentí cuando llegó el rumor a la base de que el Teniente Archer había escapado de un burdel de una zona rosa luego de Rick diera la orden de arrestarlo para llevarlo a juicio y hacer oficial la destitución.

Salí de la sala de juntas hecha un demonio, Jack Archer se arrepentiría de haberme tomado el pelo, de eso estaba segura; estaba a punto de entrar a mi oficina cuando mi celular empezó a sonar pero cuando vi la pantalla de identificación se leía "unknown" colgué de inmediato no tenía ganas de escuchar algún vendedor para ofrecerme un estupido servicio que no necesitaba, sin embargo apenas colgué la llamada volvió a entrar y molesta y con ganas de matar a la persona del otro lado contesté – No me interesa ninguno de sus servicios, deje de llamar a este número – del otro lado se escucho un silencio seguido de la voz de Jack

– Pensé que se alegraría de escucharme Almirante -

Palidecí, sentí mis manos frías al mismo tiempo que mi rostro se calentaba por la furia contenida – Mas le vale que me de una explicación antes de que mande a toda la RDF a buscarlo – lo amenace provocando que el soltara una risa cínica que me hizo sentir como la sangre me hervía

- No debería confiar en la efectividad de búsqueda de la RDF ya que les he perdido el rastro en mas de tres ocasiones, son demasiado previsibles

- ¿cómo consiguió mi número personal? – le pregunté enojada

Volvió a reírse – Lo conseguí de la misma forma en que conseguí el dato de la persona que está vendiendo piezas mecánicas de varitechs en el mercado negro y eso es con sobornos y paciencia Almirante -

Apreté el teléfono y entré en mi oficia sin saludar a la Teniente Stewart - ¿dónde está? – le pregunté tratando de calmar mi ansiedad

- Coronel Conrad Hendricks – dijo sin responder a mi pregunta – el está negociando las piezas que extrae de las fábricas

- ¿tiene pruebas?

- Estoy trabajando en ello Almirante, por lo pronto sugiero que lo investiguen y necesito más dinero

- ¿Para gastarlo en burdeles? – le grite casi histérica teniendo aun la sensación de que me estaba viendo la cara

- Le aseguro Almirante que uno no se hace de esta información en cafés o restaurantes – contestó irónico – si así fuera su esposo ya habría dado con alguna pista durante sus recorridos a las fábricas

Me quede callada – Tiene cuatro días para darme pruebas Archer, ni un día mas y si descubro que usted está jugando conmigo iré yo misma a buscarlo – el volvió a reírse y tras carraspear un par de veces habló con una voz muy grave

- Quiero mi promoción a Comandante – dijo sin vacilar

- ¿Promoción? – contesté enfurecida – Le expliqué perfectamente cuales serían los términos de su misión, nunca le hablé de alguna recompensa

- Y los entendí, pero esto no esta siendo nada fácil y soy una persona a la que le gusta negociar, si le entrego las pruebas y los datos necesarios para dar con los cazas clonados quiero una promoción a Comandante

- Primero cumpla con su misión – respondí más molesta de que tratara de chantajearme

- Almirante Hayes déjeme decirle algo, yo podré ser muchas cosas…pero tengo palabra y si le digo que la daré resultados es por que lo haré, a cambio espero que usted tenga la misma palabra

- Mi palabra fue descartar su destitución y pienso hacerlo si usted cumple con lo que se le ordenó

- Si resuelvo este enredo que se ha dado gracias a la cooperación de la RDF y del GTU quiero mi promoción, hace mucho que la merezco y por razones personales me la han negado

Apreté la mandíbula sin saber a ciencia cierta qué responder – Ambos tenemos un plazo para cumplir con lo acordado y no soy una persona que ceda fácilmente, sin la promoción a Comandante no entregaré resultados y créame que no me importa dejar la RDF, siempre he encontrado la forma de sobrevivir

No me dejó responder una cosa más, colgó la llamada dejándome con los músculos tan tensos que sentí terminarían reventando como elásticos. Una vez más me encontré en una situación bastante complicada, ya no estaba tan segura de seguir mis instintos, Jack Archer hacía lo que se le daba la gana y no dudaba un poco que el no tenía lealtad hacia nadie ni ninguna institución, bien podía unirse a las filas enemigas si eso le era más conveniente, saber si estaba diciéndome la verdad o no era como tener una moneda en el aire; decirle a Rick sobre el contacto con Jack seria tener una negativa segura, su posición respecto a cualquier asunto relacionada con Archer era tajante, no escucharía razones ni tenía intensiones de darle nuevas oportunidades, lo que me dejaba con la opción más problemática que era no contarle sobre el reciente contacto con Archer, y eso no solo me metería en problemas profesionales ya que estaría ocultando información relacionada con la investigación, sino que lo que sería más delicado sería los problemas que tendría con Rick – Problemas ya hay – me dije tratando de buscar por alguna excusa, respiré profundo y llame a la Teniente Stewart

- Haga un traspaso de fondos de mi cuenta personal a la cuenta que se le entregó al Teniente Archer -

Los ojos de Dani se abrieron como platos, su boca se quedó entreabierta y por primera vez la vi dudar sobre seguir mis órdenes - Pensé que se había descartado esa línea de investigación, el General Hunter fue muy claro en la junta – contestó muy seria

- Se perfectamente cual es la postura del General Hunter – contesté molesta – y contrario a lo que todos creen no estoy actuando por capricho – respire otra vez y miré a mi joven asistente, hacia mucho que nadie me mostraba la lealtad que ella me había dado desde que la conocí en Wyoming, merecía mi confianza – Archer se comunicó conmigo hace una media hora, necesito que investigue al Coronel Conrad Hendrick me aseguró que él esta implicado en la extracción de piezas de las fábricas

- Y ¿usted le cree? – me preguntó temerosa

Me encogí de hombros – Error o no, Archer ya esta implicado en la investigación, tengo que tener la paciencia para esperar por los resultados positivos o negativos, en el caso de que mi decisión haya sido equivocada entonces le daré al General Hunter toda la razón y respetaré enteramente su postura

Mi asistente se quedó callada un poco más y me dio una sonrisa que me hizo sentir apoyada - ¿de cuanto hago el traspaso? –

- La mitad de lo que le dimos al inicio – dije un poco desconfiada antes de que mi asistente saliera de mi oficina.

Era la primera vez desde que había tomado el puesto al frente de la RDF que le ocultaba algo a Rick y la sensación no era nada buena, de hecho hacía mucho que no tenía buenas sensaciones, estábamos apartados por el trabajo y mi intervención sobre el tema de la destitución de Jack Archer lo había molestado mucho, pero no era la primera vez que el y yo presentábamos dificultades en nuestra relación, yo tenía fe en nosotros y nunca dudaba de su sentimientos por mi; respiré profundo y de verdad que pedí a todos los cielos que Jack Archer por primera vez estuviera actuando de la forma correcta, de lo contrario salir de aquel problema no sería fácil.

Llegar a mi casa cansada y con dolor de cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina y como lo supuse Rick aun no llegaba; me quite los zapatos y me dejé caer sobre el sofá de la sala, los ojos me pesaban y aunque tenía mucho sueño las preocupaciones y estrés me impedían dormir bien desde hacía varias semanas, esa noche soñé que los brazos de Rick me cargaban y me llevaban hasta la habitación, soñé que sus ojos ya no me veían molestos sino enternecidos y llenos de amor, soñé que rozaba su rostro con mi mano, soñé que le decía cuanto lo amaba y soñé que él me decía que me amaba más…

Desperté en la recamara con el olor del café recién hecho y aunque busqué a Rick con la mirada yo sabía que el ya se había ido, me quedé acostada apretando uno de las esquinas de la almohada y en ese momento tuve que admitir que los dos estábamos perdiendo las palabras para hablar entre nosotros y todo alrededor nuestro se estaba convirtiendo en sueños.

Cuando llegué a la oficina la Teniente Stewart me esperaba con un reporte detallado del Coronel Conrad Hendrick, se notaba ansiosa y de solo ver los documentos de reojo supe que habíamos dado en el blanco

- El Coronel Hendrick es uno de los cuatro asesores de calidad de la producción de fábricas Robotech, igual que el resto tiene visitas constantes a todas las fábricas y a diferencia de los demás asesores el es quien verifica que los varitechs defectuosos sean desechados luego de cada producción – hizo una pausa para entregarme el expediente militar del Coronel - podríamos creer en su palabra y en su expediente militar impecable, pero pedí a profesionales que investigaran más allá del panorama de la RDF y dimos con información que nos indica que en los últimos dos años ha comprado inmuebles en diferentes ciudades así como inversiones en la bolsa de valores del GTU, su patrimonio parece haberse triplicado y dudo que sea gracias al salario militar que tiene asignado, no tiene negocios propios o Inversiones antes de este periodo, así que a menos que el Coronel haya encontrado una vasija de oro al final de un arcoiris, tiene mucho que explicar ante una auditoria – el rostro de mi asistente se notaba cansado pero triunfante, no me extrañaba nada que esas ojeras debajo de sus ojos se debieran al trabajo de investigación que parecía haber hecho durante toda la noche y aunque cualquier otra persona podría haber demostrado fastidio ella se veía por demás satisfecha

- Parece que tuvo una buena cacería Teniente – le dije bromeando mientras revisaba todos los documentos y ella sonreía ampliamente - Con esto tenemos elementos para poder iniciar una investigación oficial, los que nos falta es ese punto que vincule esta inexplicable fortuna con la venta de piezas varitech en el mercado negro que llevo a los cazas que nos atacaron.

- Y ese punto depende de Archer -

Asentí resignada – Aunque no le dejaré toda la tarea – afirmé mirando el reloj – Prepare todo lo necesario para volar mañana a primera hora para entrevistarme con el Coronel Hendricks

Dado que Rick estaba fuera de Nueva Macross en una nueva visita a una de las fábricas no tuve tiempo de avisarle que saldría de la base acompañada únicamente de la Teniente Stewart y la escolta básica, si había algo que quería para ese viaje era discreción y llevar a todo el cuerpo de seguridad llamaría la atención del GTU y de los noticieros que no habían parado de seguir los avances de la no tan exitosa investigación sobre los cazas clonados. Cuando llegamos a la base tome por sorpresa al General Mark Geller, un oficial de la vieja escuela que estaba a solo un par de años del retiro, me recibió en la pista notablemente nervioso.

Dejé que las convenciones diplomáticas siguieran su curso regular aceptando la comida política que a los militares y políticos importantes les encantaba dar, en ellas mostraban sus faceta más profesional y se desvivían por dejar en claro su apoyo incondicional a la persona con la que deseaban quedar bien, en este caso era yo y aunque odiaba adoptar ese mismo comportamiento en casi todos los casos era necesario, como mi padre decía, el lobo casi siempre se tiene que disfrazar de oveja.

Sabía que estaban confundidos por que no les había dicho a qué se debía la razón de mi visita, terminamos con la formalidad de la comida y le pedí al General Mark Geller vernos en su oficina para informarle sobre algunos cambios en la gestión general de la RDF y aunque a mi esa excusa se me hubiera hecho extraña, él se la creyó de inmediato. Cuando entramos a la oficina del General Geller tomé asiento en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y entonces desde que llegué lo note nervioso y sudoroso – Usted dirá Almirante – carraspeo con dificultad mientras se sentaba detrás del escritorio

- No le voy a dar muchas vueltas al asunto – dije sacando el folder en donde estaba la investigación detallada sobre las propiedades del Coronel Conrad – He ordenado abrir una investigación para su base y para el Coronel Conrad, tenemos indicios de que puede haber relación con los cazas clonados que robaron los zentraedis

- Lo siento Almirante, pero no entiendo como podría haber relación entre nosotros y los cazas, es evidente que el problema debe haberse dado en una de las fábricas Robotech, nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación con ellas

- La base directamente no, pero su segundo al mando el Coronel Conrad es uno de los supervisores de calidad en dos de las fábricas Robotech y la actividad que ha tenido en su historial financiero deja muchas cosas que desear - dije extendiéndole el folder con toda la información  
El General revisó la información tratando de mantenerse calmado – Si necesita información adicional para asegurar esta información no puedo ayudarle, dentro de sus deberes militares el Coronel Conrad no ha cometido alguna falta que me obligue a investigarlo

Me erguí en la silla y lo miré fijamente – Usted sabrá cual es la forma más pertinente para actuar en este caso, si desea cooperar o no, si sabe de algo o no, pero lo que debe quedarle claro es que daré con los responsables y cuando lo haga no dudaré ni un segundo en dejar caer todo el peso de la ley y honestamente General Geller no me gustaría que una persona como usted con el historial militar que tiene se vea involucrado en un caso en el que podía quedar en juego su próxima jubilación.

El Coronel dejó caer gruesas gotas de sudor por su frente, apretaba los labios en una línea fina y por unos minutos creí que no hablaría; me levanté de la silla y ajuste mi saco para darme la media vuelta – Almirante – me llamó poniéndose de pie – la carrera militar de mi hijo está en manos del Coronel Conrad, puede estar segura que yo no he cooperado en ninguna de las operaciones irregulares, de lo único que soy culpable es de haber ignorado ciertos hechos y en tratar de proteger la bien merecida carrera que mi hijo ha trabajado en los últimos años.

- ¿qué otros hechos ha ignorado? – pregunté regresando mis pasos para ver de nuevo de frente al viejo General que de pronto parecía haber envejecido diez años en solo unos minutos

- La mayoría de las piezas que se encuentran en el mercado negro las ha negociado el Coronel Conrad, también los cuerpos básicos de los varitech que se han extraído de las fábricas robotech en los camiones de desechos peligrosos -

- ¿Han extraído VT completos? – pregunté sorprendida y preocupada

- Cerca de treinta piezas en los últimos once meses – contesto avergonzado – creemos que hay un taller clandestino cerca de la zona roja zentraedi y ahí es donde arman las unidades

- ¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya reportado esto? – casi le grité – ¡los zentraedi deben de tener casi cuarenta unidades! Si el Coronel Conrad es el jefe directo de su hijo no es razón suficiente para que encubra algo tan grave

El General Geller cayó pesadamente sobre su asiento y sacó un folder de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, con ojos cristalinos y llenos de pesar me lo entrego – Mi hijo es asistente del Coronel Conrad y este se aseguro que la firma de mi hijo calzara todos los documentos de autorización para sacar esos varitech de las fábricas, ante un juicio militar el único responsable de todo será mi hijo

- Su hijo ¿ha recibido algún beneficio por estas operaciones?

- ¡Ninguno! – se apresuró a decir – el solo es culpable de obedecer las ordenes de su superior ciegamente con el afán de lograr su promoción a comandante, trabajó muy duro para salir de la academia militar

Respiré profundamente valorando la situación, y por unos segundos entendí la postura del General Geller con respecto a proteger a su hijo, lo que no podía pasar por alto era la gravedad de los hechos que según él solo había ignorado – Mande llamar a su hijo General, quiero hablar con el

La forma en que lo miré le dejó claro que no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta, respiró profundo y le pidió a su secretaria que mandará llamar al teniente Phillip Geller. Espere en la oficina mientras revisaba todos los reportes que el hijo del General Geller había autorizado, todas las copias y documentos oficiales estaban firmados por el, casi veinte minutos después la puerta de la oficina se abrió para dejar entrar al hijo del General quien se presentó con una venia pulcra que me dejaba clara la discapacidad que el tenía, me quedaba claro el por qué Geller había dicho que graduarse de la academia había sido un esfuerzo, nunca hasta ese momento había visto un militar que contara con prótesis en su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha

- Tome asiento Teniente – le ordenó su padre – usted ya debe saber quien es la Almirante Hayes

El joven teniente movió la cabeza afirmativamente mientras que su mirada se clavaba directamente al suelo – Supongo que usted ya sabe la razón por la que estoy aquí hablando con usted – le dije observando como apretaba fuertemente su único puño – Le daré la oportunidad de decirme todo lo que usted sepa relacionado con los cazas clonados que poseen los rebeldes zentraedi y le pido que sea lo más claro posible, lo que hablemos aquí podría salvar su carrera militar – el soltó una mueca extraña con la boca

- No creo que haya algo que pueda salvar mi carrera – contestó con pesar – seguramente mi padre ya le ha dado los reportes en donde mi firma autoriza la extracción de partes y cuerpos de varitech, eso es un hecho bastante claro

- De los hechos oficialmente usted es culpable – dije clara provocando que su padre soltara un suspiro – de los beneficios no parece estar mínimamente involucrado, en ese sentido las pruebas culpables apuntan al Coronel Conrad, lo que no me explico Teniente es de cómo se prestó para este caso

- Acumulación de hechos – respondió avergonzado – cuando te tardas el doble de tiempo para lograr la graduación en la academia militar te das cuenta que todos los puntos positivos que puedas acumular a lo largo de la carrera te hará salir del estigma que dicta que un lisiado no puede ejercer trabajo militar ni en tierra ni en aire, soy culpable de haber deseado mas allá de mis capacidades, no creo que explicarle punto por punto como mi firma termino estampada en todos los documentos sea relevante, soy culpable por haber encubierto mi oficial superior

Por unos instantes mi garganta se cerró al ver la mirada llena de pesar del General Geller mientras que la de su hijo estaba llena de derrota, respiré profundamente y tomé el hombro del joven teniente que ya no podía ocultar el enrojecimiento de su mirada – Equivocarse es de humanos, pero afrontar las consecuencias es de valientes, mi obligación es presentar a todos los involucrados y darles una sanción, no puedo decirle que usted saldrá limpio de esto, lo que si le puedo asegurar es que no será el único que se presentará ante el consejo de la RDF para explicar esta operación

- Asumiré las consecuencias Almirante

- ¿En donde está el Coronel Conrad? – pregunté al General Geller

- Debe estar en su oficina

- Salió de la base – respondió el Teniente – hoy hay una operación importante en la fábrica Hill Valley, extraerán cinco unidades por una supuesta falla en el mecanismo de encendido, la entrega se dará en la zona roja zentraedi a las veintitrés horas

- ¿Y por que el Coronel Conrad no solicitó su presencia en esta operación? -

- Se enteró de su visita y me llamó hace un par de horas para que no lo alcanzara en la fábrica, el tiene varios reportes firmados por mi, no necesita que esté presente

- Parece que el Coronel Conrad lo tiene todo bien calculado – respondí sorprendida mientras llamaba a la Teniente Stewart – Iremos al punto de encuentro – le dije al Teniente Geller quien pareció entrar en pánico

- Almirante Hayes si el Coronel Conrad se entera de que lo delate acabará con mi carrera militar, ante todo el esta limpio

- A mis ojos no lo está Teniente, y si logro encontrarlo durante la operación habrá pruebas suficientes

Dejé que la Teniente Stewart junto con el equipo del General Geller organizaran la operación, entré a una de las salas de juntas de las oficinas de la base y me tomé unos minutos para pensar en qué explicación le daría a Rick sobre como había descubierto el papel de Conrad en los cazas clonados, me quedaba claro que no podía mencionarle la participación de Archer eso solo traería problemas que en ese punto de la investigación no eran necesarios, sin embargo pasar por alto ese hecho me llevaría a mentirle una vez más, respiré profundo y sentí mientras el celular me daba tono como mis manos se cubrían con una fina capa de sudor

– Lisa ¿dónde estás? – me preguntó con ese tono controlador tan suyo que solo reflejaba la preocupación que siempre cargaba por mi bienestar

- Estoy en la base a cargo del General Mark Geller

- Lisa esa es una de las zonas más inestables por ataques rebeldes

Me apresuré a interrumpirlo – Rick no tengo mucho tiempo, encontré vinculación directa de uno de los oficiales de esta base a los cazas robados, ya he hablado con varios oficiales y me han confirmado la información, habrá una entrega de unidades a las veintitrés horas en la zona roja zentraedi y preferiría que tu grupo coordine la operación

- Espera, ¿por qué diablos no me habías dicho nada? – respondió molesto

- Por que no tenía pruebas concretas, encontramos unos detalles en el expediente de uno de los asesores de calidad y tuve una corazonada, no quería desviar tus líneas de investigación por una suposición

Rick guardó silencio por unos minutos y me parecía que lo hacía debido a la falta de veracidad de mi explicación, él me conocía tan bien que podía estar segura que sabía que no le estaba diciendo la verdad y aunque le daría una explicación más adelante, rogaba por que no dejara que su lado rebelde saliera a la luz en aquel momento – Organizaré mi grupo – contestó serio – Te veré en un par de horas – dijo antes de colgar

El grupo de Rick llegó en un avión comercial para no levantar sospechas, el Teniente Geller estaba coordinando con Max el punto exacto y las personas que creía estarían presentes en el intercambio entre ellos el Coronel Conrad y uno líder zentraedi del que no había oído pero que según el teniente era uno de los que estaba al frente de las colonias rebeldes más grandes, un tal Comandante Kalh.  
No hubo mucho tiempo para que pudiera platicar con Rick, sin embargo tuvo tiempo suficiente para dejarme claro que no quería que yo participara en la operación, tuve que quedarme en la base en la central de comunicaciones para seguir con el operativo desde la red visual y auditiva que llevaban algunos soldados. El equipo llegó al punto de encuentro sin ser descubiertos, rodearon el perímetro para poder intervenir en el momento justo en que se hiciera el intercambio, dieron las veintitrés horas pero no se veían ninguna actividad en la zona y luego de casi media hora de espera llegamos a creer que el Teniente Geller nos había engañado aunque el juraba que esa había sido la última información que el Coronel Conrad le había manejado; cerca de la media noche apareció un vehículo que se acercaba a lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada, minutos después bajaba del auto el Coronel Conrad que vestía de civil y que miraba sospechosamente en todas direcciones, sacó su celular y realizó una llamada, apenas cinco minutos después llegaron varios autos más y de ellos bajaron varios zentraedis armados, uno de ellos que vestía también de civil y que francamente ni siquiera parecía zentraedi se acercó hasta el coronel y hablaron a solas cerca de cinco minutos.

Luego de intercambiar unos sobres una de las puertas de la bodega empezó abrirse y dentro se podían visualizar cuerpos de cazas que preparaban para moverlos de ubicación con la ayuda de unos trailers rotulados con el logo de la RDF y la leyenda "desperdicios industriales" varios zentraedi bajaron de los trailers para mover el cargamento y de pronto mi vista se enfocó en un individuo que llevaba gorra para tratar de ocultar su identidad se movía con el grupo y parecía ayudar con el cargamento, luego de observarlo detenidamente por un par de minutos estaba segura que era Jack Archer, mi respiración pareció interrumpirse cuando tuve certeza de su identidad ¿qué demonios hacía ahí?¿era que en realidad él estaba involucrado?¿por que no se comunicó para darme el dato de aquella operación?

El grupo empezó a prepararse para intervenir y aunque intentaron moverse sin ser notados, uno de los zentraedis que cuidaba el perímetro notó a uno de los soldados y dio la alerta, apenas tuvieron tiempo para replegarse un poco, en cuestión de minutos todo se convirtió en disparos y gritos de ambos bandos Conrad fue el primero en tratar de huir pero Max luego de lograr desplazarse hasta donde estaba él logró impedir que subiera al auto para poder arrestarlo y cubrirlo del enfrentamiento. Rick logró inmovilizar a los dos chóferes que trataron de escapar con todo el cargamento y aunque todo pareció estar controlado por nuestras fuerzas en cuestión de segundos llegaron refuerzos que terminaron por someter a todos los oficiales de la RDF que tuvieron que soltar sus armas - Preparen otro grupo terrestre y mande un escuadrón para dar refuerzo – ordené al General Geller que de pronto había palidecido igual que yo no solo de ver la trifulca que se había armado sino por observar como uno de los zentradi que había bajado del trailer y que yo sabía bien quien era tenía al aparente líder rebelde amagado con una pistola sobre una de sus sienes

- ¡Todos bajen sus armas! – gritó dando unos pasos hacía donde estaba el grupo de la RDF que habían sometido - ¡intenten cualquier cosa y le disparo! -

Tenía que ser alguien importante por que los rebeldes parecieron entrar en shock y casi uno a uno fueron bajando sus armas – ¡Todos arrojen sus armas en mi dirección! - Volvió a gritar pero esta vez los rebeldes dudaron, no fue hasta que Jack cargó el arma para poder tirar que el zentraedi que tenía amagado habló con los dientes apretados - Hagan lo que dice –

Lentamente los rebeldes arrojaron sus armas a los pies de Jack quien le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Rick para que se pusiera de pie con el resto del equipo y tomaran control de los zentraedis, no tardaron mucho en inhabilitar a los rebeldes; cuando llegó el turno de Conrad este parecía haber envejecido en años en solo unos minutos, sin embargo no se resistió al arresto. Noté como Rick se acercaba hasta donde estaba Archer y le pedía la pistola con la que apuntaba al zentraedi para poder esposarlo; Jack dio unos pasos hacía atrás y le entregó el arma a uno de los oficiales que rodeaba a Rick y fue cuestión de segundos para observar como el zentraedi arrebataba el arma del soldado y casi podría haber jurado que le dispararía a Rick y a Jack, pero en vez de eso soltó una sonrisa extraña y terminó disparándose el arma en la cabeza lo que provocó que el cuerpo inerte del rebelde cayera pesadamente al suelo mientras que el resto de los zentraedi gritaban al unísono una frase en su dialecto que ninguno de los que estaba ahí pudo entender.

Me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas y respiré pausadamente, a mi lado el General Geller mostraba un gesto de preocupación, a pesar de que la operación había sido controlada lo que seguiría no sería nada fácil para su hijo y el lo sabía ya que pareció con solo una mirada tratar de comunicarme que tuviera compasión por el durante el juicio militar.  
Salí de la torre de operaciones y me dirigí hacia la sala de juntas donde pensaba esperar a Rick, quería tener un lugar privado en donde contestar el interrogatorio al que estaba segura Rick me sometería y no me equivoqué un par de horas después de que llegó el equipo a la base y coloco en resguardo de seguridad a los rebeldes y al Coronel Conrad, Rick atravesó la puerta de la sala de juntas y se sentó frente a mi.

- No quiero adelantarme y sacar mis propias conclusiones así que espero que puedas explicarme toda esta situación por que me queda claro que no estamos aquí por una "corazonada" tuya

- El teniente Archer me dio la pista para que investigara al Coronel Conrad, por eso vine a la base, de su participación en el operativo no estaba enterada, pero creo que está claro que buscaba pruebas

- Y ¿está información te la dio después de que yo ordene que se buscara a Archer por abandono del deber?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? – contesté mirándolo fijamente – Si te hubiera dicho que Archer me había contactado para darme esta información no la hubieras creído y habrías mandado arrestarlo

Rick respiró profundo y apretó sus labios – No se que me molesta más, si darme cuenta que me mentiste durante todo este tiempo o que interviniste deliberadamente sobre mi investigación y sobre mis ordenes, podrás ser la Almirante de la RDF pero no tienes jurisdicción libre sobre mi área

- Estoy consciente – le respondí bajando un poco la mirada – pero no estabas actuando con imparcialidad, si te hubiera dicho que Archer había logrado resultados lo hubieras descartado de inmediato, incluso ahora te aseguro que aun con su aportación para resolver el casi sigues pensando en destituirlo

- Lo que haya hecho el día de hoy no lo exime de todo lo que se le culpa, Archer no tiene nada que hacer en el ejercito

- Estas tomando decisiones con el hígado y no con la cabeza -

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en defenderlo tanto? – me reclamó Rick apretando sus manos

- No tengo por que defenderlo por ninguna razón, pero es mi obligación tomar decisiones basadas en hechos concretos no en asuntos personales

- ¡Ese hombre ha causado problemas en mis hangares desde que llegó! – grito encolerizado

- Baja la voz por favor – le respondí levantando mi mano – Aun con eso, sabes que el problema del teniente Archer es de actitud y no de aptitud

- ¿ya se te olvidó por que se solicito su destitución? ¡Dejó morir a uno de sus compañeros de misión!¡eso entre pilotos es casi una regla sagrada

- ¿Leíste la bitácora de vuelo y de torre de control durante ese incidente?

Rick apretó los labios, estaba segura que el conocía esa bitácora – El piloto estaba haciendo maniobras indebidas durante una misión delicada, varios pilotos le advirtieron del riesgo y aun así continuo, el accidente se produjo por sus errores, el Teniente Archer decidió no intervenir para continuar con la misión, si lo ves desde el punto de vista técnico el problema radico no en la falta de profesionalismo sino desde el punto de vista humano en el cual a el no le intereso el destino del piloto fallecido.

- En otros tiempos eso hubiera sido suficiente para que tu decidieras destituir a algún oficial, ¿ya no recuerdas tus tiempos en el Sdf1? -

Sus palabras me hirieron – Ya no estamos en el Sdf1 – dije calmada – ahora como Almirante tengo que considerar panoramas más completos que en aquella época yo no veía, ni tu ni yo somos los mismos –

Estoy de acuerdo que se le castigue por esa acción, y no me meteré en tu jurisdicción, pero no puedes destituirlo ni negar el papel que él tuvo en esta operación, con sus métodos nos llevó a la pista principal y nos guste o no gracias a él tenemos la información necesaria para rastrear los cazas clonados, Archer merece reconocimiento en esta misión – finalice

- La próxima vez que Archer provoque algún problema en alguno de mis hangares por mínimo que sea no voy a preguntarte opinión, la decisión será mía y yo haré lo que crea sea más conveniente

- Tendré confianza en que tomarás decisiones basadas en argumentos claros y oficiales

Rick me observó frío y salió de la sala de juntas, teníamos por delante una investigación y un sin numero de conferencias y entrevistas con los medios, resolver el caso lejos de quitarnos trabajo pareció ahogarnos más en ese mar de trabajo en el que estábamos sumergidos y aunque desee con todos mis fuerzas que todo terminara ahí, no fue así…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El trayecto que separaba la sala de juntas de mi oficina nunca me había parecido tan largo, la mirada la llevaba clavada al frente, fría como el hielo, dispuesta a desquitar mi enojo con el primero que se me atravesara, mis manos cerradas en puños hacía que los nudillos se tintaran de un color blanco intenso, me dolían, casi puedo asegurar que me ardían. Entre silenciosamente a mi oficina ignorando la mirada de mi asistente que siempre intentaba recibirme con una sonrisa, azoté la puerta con toda la fuerza posible y traté por todos los medios posibles controlar el cúmulo de sentimientos que parecían querer ahogarme en el fondo de una profunda alberca. Odiaba todo pero odiaba más no haberme dado cuenta el momento en que mi vida laboral empezó a infectar lentamente mi vida personal, era momento de aceptar que Rick y yo estábamos parados en medio de una fuerte crisis.

Tomé asiento en el sofá de mi oficina, derrotada me quité el gorro militar y dejé que en la intimidad de mi oficina las lágrimas que me quemaban por dentro salieran lentamente, mi hombros parecían haberse dado por vencidos, era como si el peso invisible de la tensión, las peleas y el estrés hubieran terminado por doblar mi temple, la mujer fuerte que todos conocían estaba desapareciendo lentamente, estaba harta y mi pecho quería explotar para intentar liberar el dolor que todo lo sucedido me provocaba. Con una tristeza que hacía años yo no sentía observé mi anillo de matrimonio ¿así acabaría todo?¿ahí se detendrían nuestras promesas y sueños? Solté un gemido profundo, mi separación con Rick parecía inminente, por más que pensaba en como arreglar todo aquel enredo no parecía haber forma, mi desesperación empezaba a orillarme a la resignación y mi tristeza por primera vez se transformaba en rencor hacia mi trabajo, por primera vez desde que yo decidí ingresar a la milicia deseaba no estar involucrada con nada que tuviera que ver con el ejercito, por que era precisamente mi trabajo el que estaba destruyendo mi vida con Rick, eso y el maldito nombre de Jack Archer.

Todo era ya una avalancha, una piedra tras otra, una acumulación de hechos que no tenían por que haber sucedido, todo había llegado a un punto crítico y me reclamaba no haber detenido las cosas cuando tenía oportunidad, recordé la tarde en la que Rick y Jack se agarraron a golpes unos días después de que yo le otorgara su promoción a Comandante por su participación en la resolución de los cazas clonados.

- ¡¿Nunca le pondrás un alto?! – gritó Rick molesto acercándose a mi cara tratando de buscar mi mirada

Respiré profundamente y traté de no dejarme llevar por el enojo, estábamos entrando al edificio central de la base en dirección a mi oficina y lo que menos quería era una escena más con Rick, había cosas que simplemente no podíamos discutir en horas de trabajo.

- Baja la voz, no vamos a pelear aquí - dije mirándolo fríamente mientras seguía caminando ignorando su rabieta, pero como pocas veces Rick estaba furioso, me tomo por el brazo y me obligo a detenerme

- Estoy hablando en serio Lisa, no pienso seguir soportando que ese hombre siga burlándose de mi, ni tampoco que siga hablando a los cuatros vientos la atracción que siente por ti, soy tu esposo y merezco respeto - sus ojos estaban cargados de enojo, y podía sentir el grado de su molestia gracias al fuerte agarre con el que me apretaba el brazo

- ¿Que quieres que haga?¿Que lo arreste por que escuchaste decirle en las regaderas que le gusto? No estamos en el colegio – grité harta

Rick al notar el tono sarcástico con el que había hablado me apretó mas apretando la mandíbula

- Me estas lastimando – dije forcejeando para tratar de zafarme

- ¿Como diablos quieres que me calme?¡Hay un maldito piloto que se la pasa hablando a boca libre sobre su admiración por ti y tu no has sido capaz de ponerlo en su lugar!¡Por el amor de dios eres la Almirante de la RDF!¿donde está la autoridad que tanto presumes? - jale mi brazo una vez más sin mucho éxito, alrededor de nosotros ya había varias personas observándonos, podía ver sus rostros llenos de sorpresa mirándose unos a otros tratando de decidir si debían intervenir pero después de todo ¿qué podían hacer si la Almirante y el General de la base estaban protagonizando una pelea claramente marital?

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, soy la Almirante de la RDF y los problemas personales que existan entre nosotros no tienen por que ser discutidos aquí – dije tajante - Ahora suéltame

- Tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo – dijo jalándome más, desafiándome, estaba fuera de control como hacia años yo no lo veía – Te guste o no hablaremos de esto aquí y ahora

- ¡General Hunter, suélteme! - dije intentando resguardarme bajo nuestros rangos y aunque sabia que Rick odiaba que yo me metiera en mi papel militar, era la única forma en que yo podía ganar un poco de autoridad frente a el, jale de nuevo mi brazo pero el no me dejo ir, entonces la persona que había provocado todo aquello a lo largo de los últimos meses apareció en el peor momento.

- Suéltela General Hunter, ella se lo esta pidiendo – la voz de Jack detrás de Rick me hizo sentir mucho más tensa, rodee mis ojos hacía arriba y maldije por lo bajo

Los ojos de Rick parecieron inyectarse de sangre, giró su cuerpo para ver a Jack que estaba parado a solo unos metros de nosotros

- Comandante Archer manténgase al margen – ordené levantando una de mis manos tratando de contener el desastre que veía venir

- Lo siento Lisa, pero no voy a permitir que te traten así – contestó dando unos pasos hacia nosotros

En solo unos instantes Rick me llevo detrás de su cuerpo y encaro a Jack con los brazos apretados

- Es Almirante Hayes – recalcó fríamente - ¿quien demonios te crees para hablarle por su nombre? - respondió encolerizado, con los puños cerrados - ¿sigue sin saber cual es su lugar en esta base?

- Como yo le llame es mi problema, ella es capaz de reprenderme si es necesario ¿quién se cree General Hunter?¿su dueño? -

- Soy su esposo - siseo amenazante - aunque te cueste trabajo admitirlo Lisa es mi esposa – recalcó mientras observaba como Rick empezaba a dar pasos hacia donde estaba Jack y en un esfuerzo por tratar de detenerlo intente inútilmente tomarlo de la mano, pero Rick de un jalón se soltó y me empujo hacia atrás

- Que seas su esposo no significa nada – contestó Jack en su particular tono de burla provocando que Rick en solo unos segundos perdiera lo que le quedaba de control

- ¡Hijo de perra! – gritó abalanzándose sobre Jack

No tuve tiempo de nada, aunque grite el nombre de ambos al momento en que los vi decididos fue demasiado tarde, en solo unos segundos ya se estaban dando de golpes en medio de la entrada principal al edificio

- ¡Rick!¡basta! – grite desesperada intentando acercarme hasta ellos, pero me fue prácticamente imposible tocarlos -¡Rick! – grité de nuevo preocupada por el rostro rojo que empezaba a notarle debido a los golpes y al no lograr detenerlos tuve que ordenar a los oficiales que estaban cerca de nosotros que los separaran

- ¡Hagan algo! – ordené, pero todos tardaron unos segundos en responder a mis ordenes, luego de una fracción de segundos cuatro oficiales se acercaron a ellos para intentar separarlos, pero fue sumamente difícil, los segundos pasaban y yo seguía escuchando los golpes secos y las maldiciones de ambos, después de lo que para mi me pareció una eternidad lograron sepáralos y los oficiales que los sostenían tenían problemas para mantenerlos inmovilizados, ambos eran muy fuertes

- ¡Te voy a partir la cara! – gritaba Rick respirando como un demonio, escupiendo saliva a causa del enojo, en el lado izquierdo de su boca corría una hilera de sangre que me preocupó pero que a el no parecía dolerle en lo más mínimo

- ¡Adelante General Hunter, necesitará mas que un rango para asustarme!– bufó Jack con la nariz ensangrentada

Rick intentó soltarse forcejeando con los oficiales que lo mantenían agarrado - ¡Basta General Hunter! – grité poniéndome al frente de el -¡y usted también Comandante Archer! – mi voz temblaba, estando en medio de los dos yo respiraba con dificultad sintiendo como mis manos temblaban por los nervios y la adrenalina - ¡Ambos están arrestados! – dije molesta

El rostro de Rick me miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo mientras que Jack del otro lado demostraba una sonrisa burlona

- Estas bromeando – espetó Rick enfocando sus ojos en mi mirada

Intente poner mi rostro mas profesional, dirigí mi mirada a los cuatro oficiales que los detenían y les di la orden para que se los llevaran haciendo caso omiso a la mirada confundida de Rick

- Llévenselos – ordené con la garganta seca – me quede parada observando el rostro de Rick, podía solo con ver el brillo de su mirada que aquella decisión me traería serias consecuencias a nuestra relación, pero no podía mostrar debilidad, no ahí. Así que respiré hondo y me di la vuelta para poder caminar hasta mi oficina - Los mandare llamar para discutir personalmente este incidente –

Luego de levantarle el arresto a Rick llego a nuestras casa y discutimos como jamás lo habíamos hecho, me grito tantas cosas, me dijo tantas palabras hirientes que termino por sacarme lagrimas de los ojos, luego de que mi garganta se cerrara debido al llanto soltó una maldición y me dejo en medio de la habitación.

Desde entonces las cosas ya no volvieron a ser iguales, Rick se comportaba frío, distante, apenas me hablaba, luego de una noches empezó a dormir en la sala, se levantaba sin siquiera mirarme, se iba sin despedirse y hacia lo mismo cuando llegaba por la noche, la situación estaba haciéndose intolerable, solo hablábamos en reuniones oficiales o cuando el iba a mi oficina para entregarme un reporte o pedirme alguna autorización.

Yo entendía perfectamente la molestia de Rick y de cierta manera comprendía su demanda de no querer tolerar mas la actitud de Archer ¿pero que podía hacer con el? Su comportamiento en el plano militar cambió muchísimo luego de que se le otorgó la promoción gracias a su cooperación en la investigación de los cazas clonados, obedecía más las ordenes y protocolos pero lo único que no cambiaba era su actitud agria y apática para con otra gente eso y los chismes que empezaron a correr por los hangares y por la base sobre su creciente atracción hacia mi y es que después de todo eran solo eso, chismes; ya que Archer jamás me faltó al respeto en algún evento oficial, de hecho contadas veces lo había visto luego de que le otorgara el rango de Comandante.

Días después de la pelea con Rick me decidí a llamarlo a mi oficina en un intento por amenazarlo o hacer por cualquier medio que terminará con aquella pelea de egos que tenía con Rick desde su llegada a Nueva Macross, recuerdo que intenté sincerarme con el, salirme del papel militar para tratar de hablar de forma más personal, estaba cansada y desesperada

-¿Qué quiere comandante Archer? – le pregunté con tono cansado – Honestamente no se que debo hacer en esta situación, no puedo arrestarlo por chismes o faltas de respeto que tiene usted para mi esposo; no se a que se deba su comportamiento y honestamente no me importa pero le pido que se detenga, no me obligue a faltar a mis principios y tomar decisiones profesionales debido a problemas personales.

Igual que la primera vez que lo entrevisté en mi oficina su mirada era fría y sin reflejos, la única diferencia es que no parecía tener la actitud de prepotencia e indeferencia que en aquella ocasión me demostró.

- Yo jamás le he faltado el respeto – aseveró

- No estamos poniendo en tela de juicio ese hecho – respondí tajante – pero lo que sea que usted hable entre los pasillos de los hangares o con los miembros de su escuadrón están afectando mi vida personal directamente

- No sabía que había temas que debía excluir de mi vida personal

- Si esos temas se refieren a mi de manera personal si debe abstenerse de ellos, soy una mujer casada y no puedo estar en involucrada en chismes o palabrerías

Jack se irguió en su asiento y me miró fijamente como si deseara traspasarme con la mirada – Soy un hombre de palabras claras y no tengo ningún reparo en decirle que Almirante o no, superior o no, casada o no, usted me gusta, no veo que afectación tiene este hecho en mi desempeño profesional, si su esposo se siente amenazado es problema de el.

- Se perfectamente el tipo de persona que es usted, su historial militar lo deja muy claro y si quiere que yo también sea clara, si es que su interés es genuino le sugiero que busque una mejor forma de perder el tiempo, no me interesa ninguna pretensión suya.

- Si mi comportamiento fuera de mi servicio debe ser castigado, adelante, no pienso quejarme. Pero no pretenda hacerme creer que esto no esta relacionado con las inseguridades del General Hunter, usted siempre ha sido muy clara en marcar tajantemente la diferencia entre la vida profesional y personal, creí que sería conveniente que se lo vuelva a explicar a su esposo, ya que está solicitado mi destitución otra vez por razones meramente personales - Jack se puso de pie, se cuadró ante mi y se retiró de mi oficina dejándome claro que el no cambiaría postura, bien sabía que militarmente no había faltado a nada.

Después de la pelea vino mi salida a la flota de Bretaii para hablar sobre el crecimiento de las alianzas zentraedi y la participación de Jack en la misión fue una piedra más al camino ya maltrecho que nos separaba a Rick a mi. Estaría seis semanas en órbita lo que lo convertía en la primera vez en que yo abandonaría la base por más tiempo desde que yo estaba al frente de la RDF y realmente era algo inevitable, tan inevitable como aceptar que ante mi ausencia Rick sería quien estaría a cargo de la base lo que significaba que el no podría acompañarme a la flota. Eso aunado a la persistencia de los ataques zentraedi generaba más tensión a mi salida de la base, el cuerpo de seguridad de la RDF no deseaba una situación similar a la que se había dado meses atrás cuando mi avión fue atacado con cazas varitech clonados lo que provocaba que las medidas de seguridad fueran más estrictas. Así que durante la última junta en donde se informó sobre la línea de comando durante mi ausencia el consejo llegó a la resolución de que el escuadrón que escoltaría a la flota sería el Wolf, por supuesto el primero en protestar durante la junta fue Rick.

- No confío en ese escuadrón – dijo tajantemente – hay otros grupos que pueden proveer de seguridad a la escolta del Almirante

- Pero ninguno es tan efectivo como el Wolf – respondió Emmerson – El escuadrón del Comandante Archer es el que ha probado resistencia en situaciones críticas

- El General Sterling y yo podemos liderar un grupo y regresar a la base

- ¿sugiere enviar en una sola misión a toda nuestra cadena de mando? – preguntó Emmerson intrigado por la resistencia de Rick - El Comandante Archer aun con su historial y fama ha demostrado en últimos meses ser un excelente piloto, lo siento pero no me parece pertinente que usted General Hunter haga de líder de escuadrón cuando ya no está dentro de sus obligaciones ese tipo de funciones; entiendo que esté preocupado por la seguridad de la Almirante Hayes, todos lo estamos y por eso mismo estamos enviando al escuadrón más seguro

Rick guardó silencio y dirigió su mirada hasta mi, yo era la que tenía la última palabra y juro por Dios que hubiera estado de su lado si los argumentos de Emerson no hubieran sido lógicos, pero mi trabajo era ser imparcial a cualquier situación y los problemas entre el y Jack no debían influenciar en alguna decisión profesional.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Emmerson – dije con la mirada baja sabiendo que aquel sería un problema más en nuestra relación – Viajaré escoltada de ida y de regreso por el escuadrón Wolf, teniente Stewart haga los arreglos necesarios

En cuanto termino la junta Rick salio de la sala sin siquiera esperarme o despedirse de mi y no lo volví a ver en todo el día, hasta que llegue a casa y al entrar en ella mi corazón se encogió; en nuestra sala estaba toda su ropa, se apilaba en medio del sofá mientras él seguía sacando uniformes de nuestro closet. Deje mi abrigo en la puerta, y corrí hasta donde el con un nudo en la garganta que sentía me dejaría sin voz

- Rick ¿que haces? – pregunté temblorosa buscando su mirada pero él evitaba cualquier contacto conmigo, ni siquiera me respondió cuando lo llame repetidas veces entonces intente detenerlo con mis manos frías, pero él de un solo tirón se soltó

- ¿No ves?- respondió agrio - Me voy – dijo saliendo de la habitación con sus zapatos mientras yo lo seguía con el cuerpo temblando y con los ojos a punto de inundarse, fue entonces que empecé a sentir un genuino miedo a lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Rick...por Dios...no hagas esto...por favor...- con palabras quebradas trate de tocarlo una vez más y al no lograrlo tome los uniformes que él había dejado sobre el sofá y en un arrebato los intente regresar hasta nuestra recamara, pero el me detuvo y los arranco de mis brazos - Rick...no puedes hacer esto...hablemos...por favor...- suplique limpiando desesperadamente las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas

- ¡Yo intente hablar contigo!- gritó – pero estas cegada por una confianza que no entiendo hacia Archer y no pienso seguir en este juego, quieres irte con él ¡lárgate! pero yo no seré el estúpido que te este esperando - mis lagrimas ya corrían desesperadamente sin ningún intento de mi parte de seguir borrándolas, sollozos descontrolados salían de mi pecho y mis manos temblaban…temblaban tanto que pensé había perdido el control de mi cuerpo; Rick con la vista al suelo termino de empacar sus cosas y se encamino hasta la puerta, y yo, en un ultimo intento por detenerlo aquella pesadilla me interpuse.

- Quítate Lisa – dijo evitando mi mirada

- ¡No lo hare!¡yo no quiero que te vayas!¡no puedes hacer esto! – dije sollozando, él cerro sus puños y pude ver por una fracción de segundos que él estaba igual de descompuesto que yo – Rick...no me hagas esto...sabes que te amo...- coloque mis manos temblorosas sobre su pecho tratando de hacer que me mirara, pero el me tomo por el brazo y me aparto de la puerta

- Lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo...yo...yo creo que necesitamos un tiempo separados...ya no se si soy la persona indicada para que compartas tu vida - y así fue como solo en unos segundos el me dejo, en medio de nuestra casa, con mis ojos bañados en lágrimas, con la puerta abierta y con el enorme temor de haberlo perdido para siempre.

Viaje a la flota de Bretaii con la sensación de haber sido abandonada por Rick, llore muchísimo durante esa noche, intente hablar con el al día siguiente, pero me evito a toda costa, así que aun con todo el dolor, no me quedo otra opción que darle el tiempo que el me demandaba, y mientras iba en mi transbordador con Jack Archer escoltando mi transporte le pedí al cielo que a mi regreso las cosas entre Rick y yo se resolvieran. Después de lo que a mi me pareció un tiempo infinito regrese a la Tierra con la esperanza de que Rick ya estuviera mas calmado, apenas aterrice me dirigí hasta nuestra casa con la esperanza de verlo ahí, esperándome, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta y vi las cosas justo como yo las había dejado, el tormento me regreso al cuerpo. Así se pasaron otros dos meses, y estoy segura que todos en la base empezaron a sospechar que las cosas entre Rick y yo no estaban bien, ya no comíamos juntos como solíamos hacerlo, ya no caminábamos juntos después del turno, ya no éramos ni la sombra de lo que yo tanto amé de nuestra relación. Llego un momento en que la situación se me hizo demasiado insostenible, lo extrañaba, lo quería, deseaba que las cosas entre nosotros se arreglaran, así que luego de muchos días de encerrar mi orgullo herido, me decidí ir a buscarlo. Y fue el peor error que yo pude haber cometido, por que esa visita al departamento al que se había mudado me enveneno el corazón y mi amor por el se lleno de dudas.

Ahí estaba yo en mi oficina, derrotada luego de salir corriendo del departamento de Rick , llorando, sollozando, y recordando a Minmey atendiendo la puerta como aquella noche helada antes de que Kyron atacara, ella estaba con mi esposo. Fue como tener una especie de dejavu, ir hasta su puerta, tocar con la esperanza de que el saliera y toparme con el némesis de mi vida abriendo de par en par, ella igual que yo se quedo petrificada en cuanto me vio, mi imaginación voló demasiado rápido, era el efecto que esa mujer me provocaba y saque conclusiones rápidas, ella era la razón por la que Rick no me había buscado en todo este tiempo, ya había encontrado consuelo con ella, no le di oportunidad de decir algo, simplemente me di la vuelta y subí a m coche tratando de borrar los últimos minutos de mi existencia.

Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que unos suaves golpes en mi puerta me hicieron reaccionar, me senté, acomode mi cabello y trate de componer un poco mi cara, mi asistente, la Teniente Stewart, asomaba su rostro por la puerta

- Almirante Hayes, me preguntaba si desea algo mas – mire mi reloj y vi que pasaban de las once de la noche, su turno había termino desde hacia dos horas

- Lo siento tanto Dani, perdí la cuenta del tiempo, ya puedes retirarte – ella me miro con ojos dulces, supongo que los rastros de mi llanto seguían presentes en mi rostro

- ¿Desea que le pida vehículo para que la lleven a su casa? – negué con mi cabeza mientras hacia el intento por sonreír

- Gracias, pero me quedare un rato más –

- Puedo quedarme si lo desea -

- No es necesario, ve a descansar, mañana nos veremos aquí – con resignación cerro mi oficina y me quede de nuevo en medio de la penumbra.

Me quite los zapatos y mi saco e intente avanzar con mis pendientes para intentar distraer mis pensamientos, pero me fue imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Minmey, ¿ya lo habría besado?¿ya habrían…? Ni siquiera podía pensarlo, me llenaba de dolor el solo pensar que Rick se hubiera entregado a los brazos de ella.

Empecé a dormitar en la silla de mi escritorio, y me desperté cuando escuche nuevos golpes sobre la puerta, maldije ¿que la teniente Stewart no podía dejarme en paz? Me dirigí hasta la puerta y abrí con cara de enfado

- Teniente Stewart le dije que se fuera a descansar – pero no era la teniente quien estaba ahí, era Rick quien me veía con el mismo rostro serio que los meses anteriores

- ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunté molesta dejando salido mi coraza de reina de hielo

- Llame a la casa y no respondías, me preocupe, ya es tarde – mire el reloj de pared, pasaban de las tres de la mañana

- Estaba trabajando – dije resistiendo a que el entrara a mi oficina, pero al final logro hacerlo

- Me dijo Minmey que habías ido a buscarme – escucharlo pronunciar su nombre me hizo sentir acido en la boca

- Que descaro tienes ¿te preocupa que le haya dicho algo a Minmey? - camine hasta detrás de mi escritorio

- No es lo que crees, ella solo fue a visitarme – el giro su cuerpo para verme - ¿a que fuiste?

- Ya no importa, me queda claro cual es tu situación actual – abrí mi laptop fuertemente - ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo, cierra la puerta cuando salgas –

- No tienes claro nada –

- Rick vete, por favor vete antes de que termine diciendo algo que no quiero, ¿cómo pudiste?¡sabes lo que Minmey significa para mi! Sabes la inseguridad que me provoca

- Así es como me siento yo con Jack – contestó avergonzado

- ¿es tu forma de desquitarte? – me pare lentamente – ¡Por que demonios nunca entendiste que yo no tengo ningún interés en Jack!¡no tengo la culpa de que el pueda sentir por mi!

- Eso es lo que dices tu, pero estuviste en la flota de Bretaii con el durante seis semanas – moví mi cabeza llena de frustración, aquello ya no tenia remedio, sentí como mis lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por mi rostro

- ¿cómo puedes dudar de mi? – el se quedó callado apretando los labios – tienes razón.. quizá después de todo no somos el uno para el otro – respire profundamente y me quite mi argolla de matrimonio y la dejé sobre el escritorio frente a el – Ojala que recuperes el tiempo que perdiste conmigo – pude ver como su rostro se ensombrecía, le di la vuelta e intente pasarlo pero el me tomo del brazo

- ¿qué estas tratando de decir? – le arrebate mi brazo

- Creo que los dos lo tenemos muy claro – dije antes de abandonar mi oficina.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Notas del autor.

He tenido una sensación agridulce sobre si debo o no continuar con esta historia, estoy perfectamente consciente que esta detenida desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque no creo que sea una obligación explicar punto por punto a qué se debe esta falta de actualización solo diré que ha sido por razones muy personales y totalmente NECESARIAS. Siempre le agradezco infinitamente a las personas que me leen y que esperan a cualquier nuevo capítulo con ansiedad, se lo que se siente visitar la historia que tanto te ha gustado y ver pasar los meses sin ninguna novedad, se que se puede sentir cierta frustración, pero aun con esto, nunca y lo pongo en altas NUNCA me he atrevido a mandar mensajes privados haciendo reclamos del por qué dicho autor no tiene la decencia de continuar. Al principio estos mensajes privados (y no me refiero a los reviews públicos) me hicieron sentir culpable, pero al paso del tiempo estos mensajes "anónimos" y otros no anónimos continuaron llegando y me hicieron sentir enojada y muy muy triste. Estuve a punto de bajar la historia y de dejar en seco los avances lentos pero constantes que tengo sobre Memorias, de pronto quizá un tanto por la frustración a estos mensajes la inspiración y el gusto por escribir memorias desapareció por meses. Todos tenemos una vida fuera de esta página y de este mundo del fanfiction, algunos tienen estudios, otros tenemos trabajo y familia que terminan siendo prioridad sobre nuestros pasatiempos y día a día vamos buscando unos minutos libres que nos dejen escribir, pero no es cualquier momento, tiene que ser un momento en que la mente este clara y totalmente concentrada en lo que se escribe, para mi tiene que ser un momento en que a mis oídos solo llegue la voz de Lisa y nada mas y debido a este periodo de tiempo en el que he tenido transiciones en mi vida muy importantes esos minutos no han podido ser tan constantes como quisiera. Nunca he dudado en terminar la historia, para mi es un proyecto que debe terminarse pero como siempre les digo no lo hago a la ligera escribiendo lo primero que se me viene a la mente, para mi esto es algo serio, casi como un trabajo y debo de estar satisfecha con el resultado de cada capítulo...

En fin, no quiero hacer de esta nota un lugar para explicar asuntos personales, pero si creí necesario hablar un poco sobre mi sentir en los últimos meses. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, y pido perdón a los que creían que el felices para siempre sería eterno XD, ya me conocen me gusta el drama y las cosas complicadas :P

De nuevo gracias por leer y por la paciencia de seguir esta historia

Les quiere,  
Renee.


End file.
